Padre
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: No están solos, yo estoy aquí y los protegeré. Yaoi, algo AU, Mpreg y con un Itachi en el lugar que le corresponde -según yo-.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y lugares son creaciones originales de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Será corto espero contar con su preferencia.

**Padre**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Itachi -como pocos niños- esperó con anhelo la llegada de su nuevo hermano o hermana y al tenerlo finalmente en brazos se sintió fuerte e invencible, -y no tenia nada que ver con los constantes halagos que recibía por ser un genio-, ese sentimiento lo había creado esa pequeña bolita rosada y de escasos cabellos ébano que dormía tranquilo sintiéndose protegido en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

─Sasuke…

El nombre salió de los infantiles labios como un rezo, ese cuerpecito era su mayor prioridad desde ese momento. Su madre le pidió al pequeño y el moreno se resistió un poco, pero por fin lo entregó. La cara de su padre no cambió en lo más mínimo al ver al bebé Sasuke, Itachi suponía que era por el mismo entrenamiento de Shinobi para esconder emociones, el menor no le veía sentido que lo hiciera frente a su familia, pero no podía discutir eso, ¡ni mucho menos cuestionarlo!

La vida de esa familia se acomodó al nuevo integrante- a pesar de que ambos padres aún tenían misiones-, Mikoto había sido dispensada de ellas por la reciente maternidad, en cambio el entrenamiento de Itachi y el manejo de la policía de Konoha para Fugaku no había cambiado; el menor de los pelinegros, sin embargo hacía tiempo para estar con el bebé y con eso le daba tiempo a su madre de hacer otras cosas, pues para él no era mucho trabajo.

000

Mikoto se lo había informado, el embarazo de Kushina ya estaba muy adelantado, el tiempo se acercaba y los planes ya estaban en marcha. Él como jefe del clan debía estar presente -a pesar de no estar totalmente convencido-, pero el bienestar del mismo clan estaba en juego. Ahora con dos hijos debía pensar en su futuro como Uchiha´s. Mikoto lo apoyaba como siempre y ambos deseaban lo mejor para su familia, ese era un plan arriesgado y si no funcionaba correrían la misma suerte que los demás: morirían en las garras de un demonio de nueve colas. El Hokage se había convertido en un estorbo para el avance de los Uchiha y debía ser eliminado y de paso dar un mensaje a todo Konoha o ese fue el argumento que utilizó el enmascarado que los convenció.

000

Corría apresurado pues la noche se acercaba y sus padres ya lo estarían esperando para dejarle encargado a Sasuke, Itachi llegó derrapando y apresurado se quitó las sandalias y entró a la casa. En la sala su madre ya estaba lista.

─Está dormido, quédate en su habitación y no salgas de la casa.

─Si madre.

La _kunoichi_ desapareció en una bola de humo y el pequeño se dirigió hacia la habitación del bebé Sasuke; no era un genio en vano y sabía lo que sus padres estaban por hacer, más él no entendía porque seguirían a un desconocido hacia lo que serií una traición a la aldea y que probablemente cobraría muchas vidas y como no: si estaban por liberar al demonio de nueve colas, y para eso necesitaba que fuera esa fecha… tres de octubre. Sasuke se removió e Itachi se acercó y lo cargó para acunarlo, salió al patio pues si aquello se ponía peligroso no dudaría en escapar con su hermano… dejando a todo mundo atrás –incluidos sus padres-, arrulló a infante y se susurró.

─Yo te cuidare.

El ambiente se enrareció y las nubes de tormenta aparecieron en un lugar cerca de ahí el hokage y su esposa, se debatían entre morir o proteger a la aldea e hijo. La traición del clan Uchiha se descubrió y una lucha -que no se esperaban el rubio y la pelirroja- de desató, el demonio parecía unir fuerzas con los del sharingan. Más los fieles _shinobis_ y _kunoichis_ de konoha se enfrentaron al clan milenario, pero no en vano los Uchiha eran guerreros excelentes y la lucha se inclinaba en su favor. El kyubi, mientras tanto hacía destrozos, guiado por el enmascarado desconocido, la intervención del tercero fue una ayuda muy grande y ahora la pelea se igualaba.

Fugaku controlaba a su gente, pero temía que no saldrían bien librados de ese loco plan que ahora se volteaba en su contra, con un movimiento de sus garras el demonio destrozo varias casas y con eso Mikoto quedó sepultada, Fugaku corrió hasta su esposa y tomó su mano antes de que esta quedara inerte. En un instante y con la fuerza de un huaracan, el zorro ancestral lanzó un ataque que no distinguió entre peleadores… las vidas de cuantiosos ninjas fue cortada de tajo. Y en una jugada del destino Fugaku murió con la mano entrelazada con la mujer que amó.

Con la fuerza vital de Minato y Kushina el zorro fue sellado.

Muchos padres, madres e hijos murieron ese día, esa noche se sellaba el destino de tres niños…

000

Itachi vio que la calma llegaba y con paso lento se levantó y caminó hacia dentro de la casa llegando hasta su habitación ahí se acostó y abrazó a su hermano y durmieron esperando el regreso de sus padres y el cambio que vendría con la derrota o victoria del clan Uchiha, pero como si presintiera algo, el pequeño Sasuke comenzó a llorar desconsolado… y al mismo tiempo lejos de ahí un rubio recién nacido lloraba también en ese instante.

Espero que les guste un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Los trabajos de rescate iniciaron de inmediato las brigadas de ninjas médicos no alcanzaban, pues los heridos eran muchos. La mayoría de los integrantes de la policía de Konoha, estaban entre los fallecidos, Sarutobi tomó el mando ya que la muerte del cuarto Hokage era una triste realidad.

El hospital estaba abarrotado y mucha gente seguían sin ser atendida, pero no había otra que esperar ya que los ninjas médicos hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Sarutobi se acercó a la sala donde descansaban los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina llevando al pequeño rubio recién nacido dormido cansado de llorar.

─Él estará bien, se los prometo.

El niño se removió, pero no despertó, el anciano salió caminando con paso lento pues ese día creía haber envejecido diez años, uno de los guardaespaldas lo vio llegar por uno de los abarrotados pasillos y fue a su encuentro.

─Será mejor que los aldeanos no vean lo que tiene en el estomago.

─ ¿Y que sugieres?

─ ¿Realmente tiene a Kyūbi no yoko sellado dentro?

─Es su contenedor como lo fue su madre.

─La gente no perdonara fácilmente, no lo verán como un niño inocente.

─Tendrán que aceptarlo y no podemos dejar que nadie más sepa de quien es hijo… Será Naruto Uzumaki solamente.

─ ¿Los Uchiha fueron responsables?

─No hay pruebas de ello, pueden decir que pelearon como los otros ninjas para contratacar al Kyūbi.

─Para bien o para mal no hay nadie de ellos que nos diga lo contrario, sólo han quedado sus hijos.

─Está noche muchos pequeños se han quedado huérfanos.

─Si entre ellos mis hijos… han perdido a su madre.

─La señora Biwako no quiso dejar sola a Kushina.

─Los dos sabíamos que habría consecuencias y por eso la aldea estaba preparada

Y eso era una dura realidad, el orfanato le abriría sus puertas a varios niños esos días que seguirían. El tercero fue hasta los cuneros y dejó al rubiecito con las enfermeras ya vendrían por él cuando lo llevaran _a su nuevo_ hogar.

000

No quería despertar, pues dentro de su mente sabía que la noche anterior todo había cambiado, incluida su vida y la de su hermano. El niño se removió inquieto pues unos toques en su puerta lo despertaron, abrió un ojo perezosamente luego el otro; giró hacia Sasuke y este mordía su manita, pero sin dar muestras de querer llorar. Itachi besó a su hermano y se levantó con pesadez. Caminó apresurado hasta la puerta, pero no tuvo que abrirla pues la persona que los buscaba ya estaba dentro. Si su corazón presentía el destino de sus padres -al ver a su tía ahí- confirmó que ellos ya no regresarían.

─ ¡Recoge algunas cosas Itachi kun y salgamos, pues ya no es seguro quedarse en la aldea!

La mujer se veía tensa y el menor supo que el _plan_ había resultado un fracaso, como él lo supuso desde el principio. Conocía a la tía y sabía que no se movería de ahí hasta que se llevara a los dos con ella, sin embargo Itachi no estaba dispuesto a huir y más con un hermano de meses, no en vano había sobrevivido y visto una guerra ninja y no es que fuera lo mismo, pero sabía que el huir no solucionaba nada, al contrario solo ser perseguidos por los shinobis de la hoja por traidores.

─No iremos.

─No pueden quedarse aquí, ahora seremos unos parias.

─No creo que haya mucha diferencia.

─Hasta ahora éramos reconocidos como Sensō no Ichizoku* y nos respetaban, ahora eso cambiará y no sabemos que acciones tomen en nuestra contra.

─Es mejor enfrentar las consecuencias.

─Eres un genio, pero sigues siendo un niño, si no quieres irte será tu decisión, pero me llevó a Sasuke.

El menor la miró serio sin decir nada, pero cuando la tía dio un paso hacia las habitaciones el pequeño estaba en guardia y dispuesto a mandarle un katon.

─Es mi hermano y se quedará conmigo.

─Puedes darle una oportunidad, aquí no tendrá un gran futuro.

─Es un Uchiha y será un gran shinobi y yo lo cuidare siempre.

─Eres pequeño y él solo un bebé.

─Ahora soy el líder del clan yo lo protegeré.

La mujer lo vio y optó por no llevarle la contraria y además él tenía razón, ahora el destino de los pocos Uchiha era desconocido y sombrío.

─No se si me arrepentiré, pero los dejaré. Están por su cuenta.

La mujer desapareció; el menor se relajó y se dirigió a la habitación entró sigiloso y se tendió de nuevo al lado de su hermano, tenía una horas más antes de levantarse y preparar todo.

000

El tercero caminaba por las calles de su ciudad, su ciudad que prácticamente estaba en ruinas y con tantas vidas perdidas. Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al edifico que servía como refugio de las familias que se habían quedado sin hogar, ese sería el último lugar antes de regresar con su familia para llorar su perdida.

─ ¿Que hará con el niño?

─Él es un huérfano de Konoha y como tal se ira al hospicio. Mañana daré órdenes, nadie debe hablar de lo que tiene sellado.

─ ¿Será suficiente?

─ Espero que si. En cuanto a los Uchiha, tráiganlos a todos a mi presencia.

─Como ordene.

Uno de los guardaespaldas se quedó con Sarutobi y el otro fue a cumplir la orden.

Mil gracias a Alba marina, LoveDamonSalvatore, kaoryciel94, Hatake.E, Luna Lovegood83 y Moon-9215 y a todos los lectores anónimos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Los shinobis vieron incrédulos la puerta abierta de la mansión principal y es que no era para menos, pues el pequeño frente a ellos esperaba impaciente. Itachi llevaba en brazos a su hermano y una pequeña mochila con pocas pertenencias.

─ ¿Cuanto más esperaremos?

─ ¿Sabes…

─ ¿Que el hokage nos quiere en la torre? Es lógico.

Los mayores se miraron y hubo un entendimiento silencioso, después de todo quien no conocía la fama de superdotado de Itachi Uchiha. El niño empezó a caminar sin esperar a los shinobis, el bebé se removió inquieto, pero el niño lo arrulló un poco y se quedó tranquilo. Los adultos no lo dijeron, pero sintieron un nudo en las gargantas, la imagen de un niño pequeño con un bebé en brazos solos en el mundo daba un sentimiento muy fuerte de pureza y… soledad. Siguieron avanzando y las personas miraron como el pequeño parecía ser escoltado, algunos aldeanos sacaron sus propias conclusiones y otros sospechaban que esos dos menores eran los últimos Uchiha. Al llegar a la torre había mucho movimiento y es que shinobis iban y venían informando o buscando información de sus seres queridos o de como ayudar a la reconstrucción de aldea.

Hiruzen Sarutobi escuchaba a los ancianos del consejo, reclamando por los daños de la aldea y el hombre se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que sabrían del ataque del demonio de las nueve colas? Las previsiones se llevaron cabo, y no resultaron, pues no podían calcular las consecuencias y pérdidas. El Sensō no Ichizoku* se había revelado -o eso se creía- y eso no se tenía contemplado, siendo que los Uchiha era peleadores formidables aunado al ataque del Kyubi había terminado en un gran desastre. Un Shinobi entró para informar de su misión, sin atreverse a interrumpir a los ancianos, pero Sarutobi le hizo una señal de que se acercara.

─Ya están aquí señor.

─En un momento iré.

─Si señor.

El hombre salió del despacho, caminó entre el mar de gente y llegó hasta donde su compañero y los menores esperaban.

─Él nos llamara en cuanto este disponible.

Itachi acomodó la manta con que sostenía a Sasuke y buscó un lugar en el piso para sentarse, por fin se dejó caer, mientras sus custodios seguían parados sin moverse. Los hipidos se escucharon bajo y luego subieron un poco de volumen hasta tornarse un llanto tranquilo. Itachi se soltó el bolso y rebuscó dentro hasta dar con una botella; con la destreza de un experto preparó la formula y se la dio a su hermano. Los adultos lo miraban sin dejar de maravillarse por el comportamiento del niño Uchiha… de los dos niños ya que el bebé parecía que también sabía su situación y evitaba ser notado.

Pero la realidad es notable y más cuando hay tragedias de por medio y pronto las personas sospecharon que la ausencia total de Uchiha´s y el ataque tenían algo en común y lo que empezó como un rumor se convirtió en una marejada de genta indignada y vengativa. Una muestra fue una mujer -que había perdido a su esposo en el ataque- llegando hasta la torre para _desquitarse de los_ _traidores_, los custodios de los menores lograron detenerla, pero ella fue la mecha que inició un ataque mayor y varios shinobis incluidos ANBUS tuvieron que intervenir. La voz del tercero se escuchó.

─Nuestra aldea debe levantarse y este tipo de acciones lo que ocasiona es que colapse de nuevo, vayan a sus casas y busquen como ayudar a los demás.

─¡_Ellos_ traicionaron a Konoha!

─Y si ustedes lastiman a los niños de Konoha ¿que les hará diferente a ellos?

La turba se fue dispersando y el hokage llevó a los menores a su oficina. Itachi tomó sus cosas y lo siguió, al llegar el tercero pidió que lo dejaran a solas con ellos, cuando los dos guardias salieron se acercó al menor, este lo miró con firmeza.

─Uchiha… Itachi Uchiha eres fuerte a pesar de tu edad, fuiste herido aquí afuera por proteger a tu hermano y no te has quejado ni siquiera has hecho una mueca ─El niño siguió serio─, serás un gran shinobi…

─Ya lo soy, nací en el Sensō no Ichizoku.

─Eso es cierto, ¿pero ahora que es lo que decidirás? Tu futuro esta en tus manos.

─… Ahora mi clan no es bien visto.

─Los aldeanos no saben que la fuerza de uno solo de ustedes es bienvenida entre los que defienden la aldea, pero solo si estás dispuesto a jurar lealtad y obediencia.

─ ¿Ciega?

─Un shinobi que no piensa por si mismo no es útil.

─Pero uno que cuestione todo es _descartado_.

─…

─Mi hermano es pequeño y necesito un lugar donde podamos vivir, si usted lo consigue… tendrá un Uchiha a su servicio.

─No hay otro lugar que el hospicio.

─Un techo es tan bueno como otro.

Las obsidianas miraron soberbias, pero gentiles al anciano y este sintió que había hecho un buen trato.

000

Las enfermeras estaban atareadas de un lado a otro o esa era la excusa que ellas se repetían para seguir ignorado el llanto -ya cansado- del bebé rubio en los cuneros. Desde que lo habían llevado, nadie se habían atrevido a sostenerlo, apenas si alguien se había preocupado por alimentarlo, pero sin el calor humano que necesitaba. El infante cansado de sollozar, cerró sus ojos y durmió intranquilo.

000

El lugar no era muy grande, pero si moderno ahí fue donde vio por ultima vez a sus custodios y la primera donde conocería a sus carceleros. No parecían pertenecer a ningún clan ni ser shinobis, sin embargo se veían más feroces que estos. El hombre de uno cuarenta años lo vio de arriba a abajo y se acercó jalando la manta para descubrir al bebé que sostenía.

─Son iguales y no pueden negar de donde vienen ─concluyó con cara de asco.

─Pues aquí aprenderán a ser humildes ─dijo la mujer.

─_Humildad_ no es lo mismo que degradación. ─contesto sin inmutarse el morenito enfrentándolos sin amedrentarse─ Me mostraran donde dormiremos.

El hombre apretó los puños y estaba a punto de agredir al chico, pero la mujer lo detuvo. No olvidaban que el _mocoso_ seguía en la academia y era uno de los mejores en su clase, con una sola mano sería capaz de detener cualquier ataque. La mujer se giró para adentrarse en el edificio. Caminaron y subieron hasta el último piso y llegaron hasta los cuneros; ella volteó y estiró los brazos.

─Dámelo, él se debe quedar aquí.

─No.

─Este es el lugar para los bebés aquí lo atenderán y tú debes estar con los otros niños de tu edad.

─Ni siquiera lo piense.

─ ¡Debes acatar las reglas!

─No lo dejare solo y en sus manos.

─Si te opones nadie se hará cargo de él, tú serás responsable y no recibirás ayuda.

─No la estoy pidiendo.

La mujer se guardó su furia y siguió su recorrido con paso apresurado, pero de pronto se detuvo y vio hacia arriba, jaló una cadena y unas escaleras bajaron; subieron por ellas y llegaron hasta el ático lleno de trebejos.

─Está un poco sucio, pero comprenderás que no esperábamos _la distinguida anexión de los miembros de clan Uchiha_… Traidores ─susurró la mujer, pero era obvio que deseaba que el niño la escuchara.

Itachi la ignoró y pasando de largo dejó su mochila en el suelo y fue hasta la pequeña ventana para abrirla; afortunadamente la modernidad del lugar dejaba a un ático parecido a una oficina o habitación pequeña, pero nueva. Presintiendo que no recibiría ayuda el menor buscó un lugar cómodo y se quitó la manta donde llevaba a Sasuke y acomodó a este, quien miraba todo con curiosidad y sin llorar.

000

A media noche y con la seguridad de las sombras de la oscuridad un ANBU llegó por el niño rubio llevándolo hasta el orfanato. Ahí dio pocas explicaciones y le dejó a su cuidado… por desgracia y para no dar descanso a las almas de sus padres, el pequeño fue ignorado de nuevo relegado a la ultima cuna de la sección maternal.

*Clan de la Guerra.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y espero seguir contando con su atención. Agradezco a KataristikA, Hatake.E, Alba marina, Izumi Masen vB, milk goku, Princezz Inuyoukai, Moon-9215, kaoryciel94, Luna Lovegood83 y a todos los lectores anónimos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Itachi se enrolló las mangas -como su mamá cuando hacia el aseo- y miró alrededor analizando por donde empezar a limpiar. Con la ventana abierta los rayos del sol se colaban iluminando y calentado el pequeño lugar, el niño se acercó a su hermano y le sonrió tocando con su dedo la naricita.

─Quietecito y calladito que ahora debo limpiar… nuestra nueva casa.

El bebé de cabellos azulados le dio una sonrisa desdentada.

─Solo será por un tiempo, regresaremos a nuestra casa te lo prometo.

El niño de cinco años dejó la charla fraternal y se puso a limpiar y sacar todos lo muebles que no le servían, a pesar de su animo lo cierto era que su edad y estatura no le ayudaba mucho, pero se las ingeniaba para subirse a bancos o a la cama para limpiar la parte de arriba, ya que no podía dejar nada que afectara la salud de Sasuke ni la suya. Itachi debió parar, para ir por su comida y la de Sasuke al comedor, pues prefería comer en su habitación. El director y subdirectora estaban más que felices por no tener que soportarlo y las preguntas que harían los otros niños por su presencia.

Entró en la cocina y él mismo se sirvió pues la cocinera estaba muy ocupada, el niño acercó el termo que llevaba y lo llenó de agua caliente así no tendría que bajar cada vez que Sasuke tomara su botella. Dejó una parte de la comida con la bandeja y lo que pudo cargar lo subió, tuvo que hacer tres viajes, pero no le importó.

La comida era buena por lo menos, pensó el niño, terminando de comer dejó dormido a Sasuke y bajó a dejar sus trastes; los dejó lavados, dio las gracias a la cocinera que lo miró con seriedad, pero sin molestia.

Ya entrada la noche el niño terminó de limpiar y bajó hasta la oficina de los directores a pedir ropas de cama. Se las entregaron y con mucho esfuerzo las subió hasta el ático, las acomodó y de inmediato metió bajo las mantas a su hermanito, solo se puso la pijama y se dejó caer a su lado, pues el cansancio lo venció, era un genio y todo, pero su cuerpecito seguía siendo el de un niño, por inercia atrajo el cuerpo del bebé para abrazarlo. El sueño llegó de inmediato y hubiese seguido de corrido hasta la mañana siguiente, pero escuchó el llanto de su Sasu-chan, con mucho trabajo abrió los ojos y buscó la luz, la prendió y tomó la formula en polvo para preparar enseguida el biberón, ya listo se subió de nuevo a la cama y acomodó al bebé, pero al girarlo para darle la botella, notó que el niño dormía plácidamente. Itachi se rascó la nuca y puso más atención despertando todos sus sentidos… si había un bebé llorando y no era su Sasu-chan, debía ser en la zona maternal y como ellos estaba exactamente arriba de esa área se escuchaba perfectamente, el niño sospechó que la bruja esa lo había hecho a propósito para que no pudiesen dormir tranquilos, por lo menos él por que Sasuke seguía durmiendo –afortunadamente─; dejó la botella un una cómoda -que había armado con varias cajas apiladas- y se recostó de nuevo. Intentó, e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero los lloros de bebé no se lo permitían. El pequeño pelinegro se removió inquieto, pues parecía que en ese lugar todos estaban dormidos o no les interesaba el niño o niña. El menor molesto se incorporó y dándole un último vistazo a su propio bebé, bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el piso de abajo. Con paso lento caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de los cuneros, con discreción se asomó por si no había nadie -no quería que le llamarán la atención por inmiscuirse-, pero se dio cuenta que el bebé estaba solo en la sala, pues o no había más niños pequeños o no estaban en ese lugar, maldijo a todos los responsables de la institución y se acercó a la cuna. En ella había un pequeño rubio que lloraba a mares y movía sus manitas desesperado, Itachi lo sabía, pues Sasu-chan se ponía así cuando se enojaba, pero este niño no parecía enojado, más bien parecía asustado.

─Pobre a ti también te trataron como a nosotros. ─La voz del Uchiha infundió en el pequeño un poco de alivio. El niño Uchiha notó que un olor desagradable envolvía al niño y supuso que era el pañal -ni eso, habían podido hacer-. Itachi tomó la manita y miró el brazalete de hospital─ ¿Naruto? ¿De verdad te llamas así o es una broma? ─El bebé lo veía sin dejar de llorar. Buscó al frente de la cuna algo que le indicara si el niño estaba enfermo o algo parecido ya que lo habían dejado aislado. Al encontrar su historial medico -en uno de los esquineros-, leyó y vio que al contrario el rubiecito estaba muy sano. Leyó más y supo la razón─ Naruto Uzumaki eres hijo de ellos, estos idiotas deberían de tratarte con más respeto, yo se quien eres y lo que tienes... en fin creo que estás en el mismo barco que nosotros, te subiré con Sasu chan, nuestra habitación no es muy grande, pero servirá para los tres parias… que digo ni has de saber que es eso.

El niño de cinco años escaló por los barrotes y alcanzó al bebé, lo cargó y de un salto regresó al suelo, el recién nacido seguía llorando, pero más quedo, Itachi caminó hasta las escaleras y subió con mucho esfuerzo y es que el rubito pesaba tanto como Sasu-chan y eso que era un recién nacido. Al llegar lo recostó en la cama y buscó entre sus pocas pertenencias.

─Lo primero será quitarte ese tufo ya mañana te bañare. ─El niño cambió al bebé rubio y este se calmó un poco─ Ahora te daré esto, espero que no este frio.

Itachi acomodó al rubito y le dio la botella y casi llora cuando notó que el contenido se vaciaba con rapidez. ─ Estabas hambriento, Sabes yo creo que al ser una aldea shinobi no has vuelto insensibles y vengativos, mira que no ver que aquí ─Tocó la nariz del niño con la suya─ no hay mas que un bebé indefenso… solo eso. Mis padres tampoco hubiesen hecho mucho por ti, te lo aseguro.

Limpio y con el estomago lleno, Naruto se quedó dormido, Itachi lo recostó entre él y Sasuke para que entrara en calor. El bebé pelinegro se removió un poco.

─ Shh está pequeño Sasu-chan hay que cuidarlo, si. ─Puso una barrera de almohada a un lado de su hermano y él los estrechó hasta donde alcanzaban sus bracitos. Y calientitos los tres, durmieron tranquilos.

000

La movilización inició a las siete de la mañana, discretamente las nanas y los directivos buscaron por todas las habitaciones, recorrieron los dos pisos de arriba a abajo y no había señal del bebé rubio. Azami*-la subdirectora- se acercó a Botan** -el director- algo nerviosa.

─El hokage no tardará en llegar y que explicaciones le daremos.

─Déjame pensar no pudo desaparecer a menos que…

Botan se encaminó apresurado hasta la buhardilla y jaló con violencia la cadena de la escalera, subió por esta y de inmediato bajó furioso.

─¡Nosotros buscando _al niño ese_ y mira donde está con lo otros malparidos!

─ ¡Cierra la boca! ¡¿Quieres que te escuchen o peor aún que lo haga el tercero?! Hay que ver el lado bueno, si ese mocoso Uchiha se trajo al _monstruo_, pues será su responsabilidad ¡por metiche!

El hombre y la mujer caminaron hasta su oficina y ahí esperaron que el hokage llegara.

000

Mientras en la buhardilla, Itachi se levantaba algo adolorido, pero contento ya que los dos niños lo habían dejado dormir el resto de la noche. Rebuscó entre sus cosas, ropa para los bebés y él. Sasuke tendría que compartir la suya con Naruto, pues no podían comprar hasta que pudiera salir o regresar a la academia… Y se dio cuenta que ahora con dos bebés ¿como podría seguir en la academia? ¿Con quien los dejaría o que haría con ellos?

Su mente comenzó a trabajar con velocidad… ¡Dinero! ¡Ellos tenían y mucho! contrataría a alguien para que cuidara a los bebés en lo que él entrenaba, podía ser de otra aldea para que no tuviese resentimiento y los fuera a tratar mal… No. Era mucho lio, se giró hacia los niños.

─Los llevaré conmigo, ya no creo necesitar estar en clase, entrenaré por mi cuenta.

El morenito se ató una manta cruzando su espalda y su pecho y colocó a los niños, con infinito cuidado bajó por la escalera y buscó los baños ahí encontró a una nana y esta -en un arranque de buena voluntad- se ofreció a ayudarle a bañar a Sasuke, Itachi aceptó y él se dedicó al rubito.

Ya limpios subieron de nuevo y con algo de nervios los dejó solos para ir por el desayuno. Realizó la misma rutina del día anterior, con la diferencia de que los pequeños tenían que turnarse para que él les diera su biberón. En eso estaba cuando la escalera fue bajada, y Sarutobi apareció.

─Ya están instalados me dice Botan. Oh si quieres tú termina de desayunar y yo le daré de comer a Naruto así tendremos tiempo de conversar.

El niño asintió y le entregó al rubio.

─ ¿Ahora me dirás por que todos ustedes están aquí?

─Yo no quise separarme de Sasuke y este era el único sitio disponible.

─ ¿Y Naruto?

─No le dijeron nada ellos.

─Prefiero ¿si me lo permites? escuchar las dos versiones.

─Usted es el Hokage, pero no puede estar en todas partes y no sabe que hay gente que no es amable por culpa de su miedo animal.

─Soy el hokage y por eso puede tener shinobis que estén pendientes de lo que yo no puedo ver. Itachi…

─No me lo diga, lo hubiera hecho sin que me ordenara. Lo que me parece raro es que deje a un Uchiha a cargo del contenedor.

─Se que no eres un Uchiha común.

─Me imagine, si mi gente estuviesen vivos usted no nos dejaría acercarnos a él. Yo lo cuidaré pero a cambio quiero regresar a mi casa.

─Eres muy joven para vivir solo y encima tener dos bebés a tu cuidado.

─ ¿Si me gradúo de la academia seré un adulto no? ¿Así, si me lo permitirá?

─Lo haré, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo.

─Tengo su palabra… lo demás déjelo de mi cuenta.

El tercero miró al niño frente a él y no dudó que lo haría cumplir su palabra, pero por el momento esos tres se quedarían en ese lugar; ya hablaría con Botan y Azami para que le dieran más libertad de acción al pequeño Uchiha y le prestaran ayuda si lo necesitaba.

*Cardo.

**Peón.

Pues ya se han conocido. Espero que les siga gustando.

Mil gracias por sus reviews a: Alba marina, Izumi Masen vB, Princezz Inuyoukai, Moon-9215, Sasuko-Uchiha, Karu-suna, kaoryciel94 y milk goku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

El tercero pasó poco tiempo en el orfanato, pero el suficiente para dejar ordenes precisas a los directivos y cuidadoras, era necesario que esos tres niños crecieran libres para ser unos fuertes shinobis leales a Konoha y eso requería del trabajo de todos…

000

A la mañana siguiente y con un pequeño Uchiha cuidando de dos infantes con habilidad, entre un rubito que se iba a acostumbrado a ser atendido y un Sasuke que no hacia mas que dormir, comer y molestarse cuando el otro bebé lo interrumpía en alguna de las dos actividades. Itachi descubrió que el niño rubio era muy risueño y activo por lo que agradecía que su hermano se limitara a hacer mohines cuando tenía hambre o sueño y es que en eso Itachi trataba de acostumbrarlos a una rutina haciendo que los dos durmieran al mismo tiempo. Los dos en sus brazos y con la manta como soporte -para equilibrar el peso- de ese modo el niño se las había arreglado; ahora el reto era como salir a la calle con los dos y es que ambos pesaban lo suficiente y no era ese un problema, pues le servía como entrenamiento, pero su entrenamiento no solo consistía en su fuerza, sus otras habilidades debían ser debidamente ejercitadas y con esos dos a su cargo debía buscar una solución y la tenía, pero necesitaba ir a su casa. Itachi entró a la oficina de Botan y este trató de no hacer un gesto de molestia.

─Escuché que hoy es un día de paseo y quiero salir también.

─Eres nuevo y no puedes, tal vez para la próxima.

─Necesito salir.

─No hay cuidadoras extras que puedan quedarse con…

─No pensaba dejarlos e insisto necesito salir.

Azami que escuchaba todo sin intervenir y viendo que el adulto estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, se acercó al niño moreno.

─Puedes salir, pero no podremos acompañarte ¿Puedes llevar a los dos bebés tú solo?

─Claro.

─Partimos después del desayuno.

─Bien.

Los dos adultos se miraron y encogieron los hombros, no sabían como tratar a ese niño, pero por lo menos era muy independiente y con eso les ahorraba mucho trabajo.

000

El de ojos negros fue por su almuerzo y al subir a su habitación notó que el rubito ya estaba despierto y por ende había despertado a Sasuke.

─Naruto, dormir otro rato no te hará daño.

El bebé de ojos azules escuchó la voz, la única que le había hablado con cariño y lloró desconsolado.

─Ya, ya te daré la botella, pero deja dormir a Sasu-chan porque si se despierta enojado, ni tu ni yo nos libraremos de sus berrinches.

Dejó su almuerzo y preparó el biberón para el voraz rubiecito.

000

─ ¿Y ahora en donde se encuentra?

─Le perdimos la pista y sospechamos que se ha unido a un nuevo grupo.

─ ¿Qué sabemos de este grupo?

─Todos criminales _S_ Hokage sama, pero es lo único; tendremos que encontrarlos primero y no se dejan ver.

─Siempre hay un peligro latente si no son unos mercenarios, son las otras aldeas e incluso nuestros propios habitantes, pero la información nos ayuda… y es mejor poner nuestras esperanzas en las nuevas generaciones.

El ANBU que informó de los planes de Orochimaru se retiró y el guardaespaldas se acercó al Hokage

─ ¿Eso incluye a esos tres?

─Si.

000

Itachi cambió a los bebés y ya listos, se acomodó la manta cruzada como venía haciendo para moverse con los dos pequeños.

─Espero que nos quieran vender lo que necesitamos, tú Naruto ya no te llenas con el biberón de este tamaño ─dijo tomando el recipiente─ Sasu-chan ya no cabes en esta ropa y necesito esa silla para dejarlos en ella en lo que entreno, no confió en _esta_ gente si los dejo a sus cuidados.

El niño dejó de conversar y bajó con cuidado hasta la salida del edificio donde los niños se tomaron de las manos y escuchando las instrucciones de las cuidadoras caminaron en fila de dos en dos, hasta el final iba el Uchiha mayor viendo como la aldea aún sufría los estragos de ataque del zorro, las personas trabajaban para levantar de nuevo Konoha y él se prometió que algún día pagaría esa deuda con la aldea, pues se sentía responsable por las acciones de sus padres y parientes.

El grupo de infantes siguió hasta su destino: el parque, pero Itachi se desvió hacia el barrio Uchiha y al entrar la realidad de que estaba solo lo golpeó, caminó hasta su casa y al llegar notó con sorpresa que ninguna casa del barrio había sido vandalizada, suponía que estaban muy ocupados o aún le tenían un poco de respeto al barrio Uchiha. Entró a la casa y dejó en la sala a los dos bebés, subiendo a su habitación, ahí buscó en su escondite su caja de ahorros y la sacó para ver con cuanto contaba y para que le alcanzaría, pues de su dinero en las cuentas de su padres y clan no podía disponer hasta que Sarutobi lo ordenara y sospechaba que con todo lo que sucedía no tenía tiempo para eso. Contaba los cuando escuchó el golpe y un lloro en la sala, tiró todo a su paso para correr hacia ahí y al llegar notó que Sasuke estaba en el suelo.

─¡Sasuke!

Corrió para levantarlo y ver si se había lastimado, y es que al llanto de dolor del bebé pelinegro se había unido el del rubio que presentía el miedo de su compañero de crianza. El niño de cinco años revisó a su hermanito y vio, que este tenía una gran hinchazón en la frente. Lo arrulló consolándolo y después de mucho rato se calmó y por fin pudo sostener a Naruto para calmarlo también.

─Ya, ya lo llevaremos al doctor no te preocupes, pero es que Sasu-chan es mas grande que tú y mira que ya se mueve más.

Decía Itachi mientras sus lágrimas también rodaban pues se había asustado mucho al ver a su hermano en el suelo; sorbiendo la nariz le susurró a Sasuke.

─Otouto baka me asustaste mucho. ─Y lo besó.

Con trabajo los cargó a los dos y subió hasta su habitación, ahí dejó a los niños en la cama y recogió el dinero y volvió a contar, con los suspiros de los bebés de fondo se decidió por ocuparlo en el medico para Sasuke ya vería como conseguir ropa y la silla que requería, y Naruto tendría que conformarse con tomar dos biberones pequeños en vez del grande que necesitaba.

Revisó a los dos y salió hacia el hospital Konoha. Llegó a la recepción y buscó a alguien que lo atendiera, una joven enfermera lo vio y enseguida se acercó a ellos.

─ ¿Con quien vienes y que traes ahí? ─La chica se acercó y vio a los dos bebés uno de los cuales hizo un mohín semejando una sonrisa─ ¡¿Pero quien te dejó solo con estos dos bebés?! A ver vamos con los doctores y busquemos a tus padres.

─No tengo padres, y ellos son mis hermanos, pero él ─Mostró a Sasuke─ se cayó.

Ella lo miró y enseguida entendió que el niño hacia de cuidador de los dos bebés y con más ahínco busco a un superior, pero no sin antes ver a Sasuke, lo cargó y lo revisó.

─Parece que no es grave solo un golpe le pondré un des inflamatorio y ¿sabes si es alérgico a algo?

─No.

Itachi rebuscó en su mochila y le mostró el historial de salud de Sasuke a la enfermera.

─Eres muy responsable y precavido, ven conmigo.

Entraron a uno de los consultorios y la enfermera dejó a Sasuke en la camilla y buscó la pomada, al encontrarla se la untó al bebé pelinegro quien hizo un mohín, pero no lloró, la mujer lo acunó.

─Huy que bebé tan valiente.

El niño de cinco años se quitó la manta y dejó a Naruto en la cama pues este ya estaba inquieto, lo descubrió por completo y los ojos de la enfermera se dirigieron a las marquitas que no había notado. Itachi se dio cuenta que las facciones de la mujer se descompusieron y molesto tomó de nuevo al rubito y le pidió a Sasuke y esta se lo dio de inmediato.

─ ¿Dónde Debo pagar por el servicio?

─No tienes por…

─No recibo limosnas.

La chica frunció el seño atando cabos: los dos niños de ojos y cabellos negros era muy probable que fueran Uchiha y por la soberbia del mayor lo confirmó, el otro era...

─Te llevaré a la caja.

Dijo cortante y caminó saliendo de la habitación con el niño detrás de ella, al llegar ella le susurró al oído algo al encargado y este la vio mal.

─ ¿Eres recién graduada y ya te das el lujo de no respetar el juramento? Aquí todos son pacientes y se les trata por igual, si no estas de acuerdo con eso no hubieses estudiado esta carrera ya tenemos suficientes enfermeras prejuiciosas aquí como para sumar otra más.

La chica se sonrojo y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí, luego el hombre se giró hacia los pequeños y amablemente le dijo al mayor.

─Serán diez Ryō, pues solo fue algo pequeño, pero no te detengas en venir otra vez si algo les sucede y si no quieres encontrarte con alguien como _ella,_ ven conmigo que a pesar de estar en este lugar soy un medico ninja.

─… Gracias.

Itachi sacó de su bolsa del pantalón un monedero con forma de cuervo y entregó la cantidad que le pedían, se sintió orgulloso cuando le dieron su recibo de pago y con esto una sonrisa amable –la primera que recibía aún sabiendo quienes eran─ de parte del hombre. Se retiró a seguir con sus compras, ya que como el pago fue mínimo le alcanzaba para algo de todo lo que debía comprar.

Salió del hospital sabiendo que como existía gente con prejuicios, también existía gente amable y eso le pareció un excelente conocimiento, buscó en donde ver la hora y al notar que aún tenía tiempo, fue hasta uno de los barrios mas alejados; en la orilla contraria al barrio Uchiha y es que corrió lo mas que pudo. Sasuke estaba un poco molesto por el golpe en su cabecita y el movimiento, pero no lloró, en cambio el rubio mostraba su herencia shinobi, sumamente divertido de la velocidad que llevaba.

En una tienda -que era solo un pequeño espacio con una puerta de madera y desvencijada- el niño se acercó y entró. Un jovencito al verlo entrar se levantó de un tronco y se acercó a él.

─Hola ¿Quieres comprar? ¿O vienes a pedir ayuda por lo que paso en la aldea?

─Vengo a comprar ¿que tienes? ¿Que me puede ofrecer? ─dijo muy serio Itachi.

─Tengo shuriken y kunais ─ofreció el joven que esperaba que el niño buscara lo mismo que los otros niños que iban. ─ Mira.

Y le mostró lo que parecían unas copias perfectas de las armas, pero el morenito las vio sin interés alguno y de su porta shurikens sacó los propios.

─Yo ya tengo de esos y los míos son reales.

Y el joven se asombro negando con la cabeza.

─Entonces ¿Qué es lo que busca un cliente tan importante? ─Sonrió el joven.

─Eso ─mostró Itachi una silla porta bebé doble.

─Bien eso cuesta cincuenta Ryō ¿los tienes?

Itachi sacó su monedero y contó la cantidad para entregarla.

─Aquí tienes.

─ ¿La quieres armada o desarmada?

─Desarmada para poder cargarla. Y también quiere esos.

Mostró lo que parecía un corral y una bañera.

─Bien, pero no creo que puedas con todo si pagas diez Ryō más yo los llevaré a donde vives.

─Es lejos.

─Bueno has sido un buen cliente.

─Está bien, pero la silla si me la llevo.

─Tú pagas, tú mandas.

Minutos después se veía a un Itachi muy satisfecho con sus compras, si eran de segunda mano, pero era eso o no tener donde dejar a los bebés en lo que el entrenaba su habilidades shinobis.

Siguiendo esa mismo camino, buscó otra tienda y la encontró al final de esa calle. Examinó por los pasillos –que no eran muy grandes─ y al no encontrar lo que buscaba fue hasta una dependienta.

─ ¿La sección de artículos para bebés? mi madre me ha encargado varias cosas.

La chica asintió y le indicó el pasillo. Itachi agradeció y fue hasta ahí. Había mentido, pues se daba cuenta que la gente hacía muchas pregunta si lo veían solo y con dos bebés. Compró ropa, biberones, más pañales para sus niños y él se compró algunas golosinas, consideraba que era una justa recompensa y además necesitaría energía para regresar al parque antes de que los otros volvieran sin ellos al orfanato. Derrapando llegó antes de que se hiciera la fila y con todas sus compras a cuestas -junto con los dos Bebés- inició el regreso, lo único que deseaba era llegar darles de comer y dormir hasta el otro día pues el cansancio hacia mella en él.

Acomodó a los peques en la cama y se las arreglo para armar la sillita, cuando estuvo lista los colocó en ella y la meció con el pie en lo preparaba las botellas; cuando estuvieron listas, con habilidad se las dio a los niños -una en cada mano- y estos bebieron con gusto. Después de que los hiciera expulsar los gases, los llevó hasta la cama. La silla era para salir, pues no podía dormir sin ellos a su lado ya se había hecho costumbre.

─A dormir…_otootos_.*

*Así se escribe según la traducción, no se sin en plural es igual, sé que no se combinan los idiomas en un _fic_, pero traté de que fuera un poco más apegado a como habla Itachi.

Mil gracias por sus reviews a xonyaa11, Karu-suna, Alba marina, Princezz Inuyoukai, Moon-9215, Hatake.E, Guest, SARAHI, KataristikA –no hay problema es bueno ver tu comentario─, Eternidad Absoluta y a todos los lectores anónimos, y disculpen si me tardé un poco, pero no tenía internet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Una mañana atareada para el trio, pues el mayor había decidido no retrasar más su entrenamiento, y entre acomodar sus armas y las cosas que necesitaría, pasó la mayor parte de la noche, pues deseaba madrugar y lo sentía por los bebés, pero los abrigaría bien. Con todo listo Itachi se fue a dormir pues los pequeños ya le llevaban ventaja en el mundo de los sueños, solo rogaba por que no tuviesen hambre en la madrugada. Como de costumbre abrazó a los dos y se dispuso a dormir. Ya estaba quedándose dormido cuando un estallido lo hizo despertar y levantarse apresurado temiendo un ataque; el llanto de los dos bebés se escuchó y el niño corrió a cargarlos y salir de ahí; los amarró con una cinta gruesa a su cuerpo y se dirigió a la ventana como única salida. Estaba por saltar pues ya entraba humo por la escalera cuando una voz lo detuvo.

─¡Buh!

Un kunai pasó rozando por la cara de quien se atrevía a detener su escape y es que en el último momento Itachi vio que era uno de los niños del orfanato –uno de los nuevos cabe decir─ y dispuesto a enfrentarlo si era necesario se detuvo.

─ ¡Que tonto no sabes distinguir una broma! ¡Que _gran_ _shinobi_!

Itachi entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso a pelear. El niño más grande comenzó a reírse y eso molestó aún más a Itachi, claro que su rostro no lo demostraba.

─_Un Uchiha no supo distinguir un petardo de un ataque_.

─Mizuko ahí viene la subdirectora.

Se escuchó abajo la voz del cómplice, el mencionado le enseñó la lengua a Itachi y salió de ahí corriendo. Mientras el pelinegro dejó a los bebés en la silla y los movió para que se calmaran, después de un rato Azami se asomó por la trampilla.

─ ¿Están bien?

─Si.

─Entonces calla a esos niños que no dejaran dormir a los demás.

Y con eso último se largó de ahí sin molestarse en subir a ver a los tres niños. Itachi trataba de calmar a los dos bebés, cuando escuchó la voz gentil de alguien.

─Fue Mizuko y sus amigos, lanzaron unos petardos a tu trampilla de salida.

Itachi bajó a su hermano, ya se le hacía raro que no los hubiesen molestado por su historial y es que los niños tienen como ejemplo a los adultos, adultos con prejuicios, miedos y odios, pero este que aún llevaba una gasa sobre la herida de su nariz, no era como los demás o sería que era mayor.

─Mi nombre es Umino Iruka.

El moreno extendió su mano e Itachi dudó un momento, pero la aceptó, luego dejó a los bebés en su silla y trató de calmarlos arrullándolos.

─ ¡Esos idiotas! ¿Están asustados verdad? no debieron hacerlo. Si quieres te ayudo con uno y tú cargas al otro.

Itachi lo miró desconfiado y es que no a cualquiera le permitía acercarse a sus bebés, pero este niño además de ser mayor que él se veía amable.

─Bien, él es Sasuke ─Mostró a su hermano─ y este es Naruto, tú carga a Sasuke ─dijo Itachi pues siendo Sasuke el más grande de los bebés era más fácil de calmar y Naruto estaba llorando muy asustado y seguro que no querría nada que no fueran los brazos de Itachi.─ Yo soy Itachi… Itachi Uchiha.

El niño de cinco años esperó una reacción negativa al escuchar el apellido, pero Iruka no hizo gesto alguno, estaba arrullando a Sasuke sin percatarse de nada más. El morenito de cabellos azulados suspirando, pero sin llorar se quedo dormido, Iruka muy orgulloso le mostró a Itachi.

─ ¡Mira el mio se ha dormido!

─ ¡Bah que chiste! mi otooto se la pasa durmiendo. ─le quitó importancia.

─Ah… ─dijo descorazonado Iruka. Itachi se sintió un poquito culpable y quiso arreglarlo.

─Pero cuando está asustado tarda mucho, así que hiciste un buen trabajo.

El niño de nueve años sonrió orgulloso, en tanto Itachi aún seguía tratando de calmar al rubito que sollozaba quedito.

─Ya ¿A ver con esos lloros quieres ser un shinobi de _elite_? No verdad, hay que ser valientes y superar todo lo malo ¿a ver donde está mi rayito… ─Y dejó inconclusa la frase, pues Iruka lo veía asombrado como le hablaba tiernamente al bebé y si escuchaba el mote cariñosos que le había puesto a Naruto, sacaría sus conclusiones, -en su caso él lo haría- por eso no terminó de decir… _mi_ _rayito amarillo_.─ mi futuro Hokage?

─ ¿Hokage? ─Y el moreno comenzó a reír─ ¡¿Cómo esa bola rosada será Hokage?!

─No es una bola… bueno ¡Pero si será Hokage!

El moreno dejó de reír, pero seguía pensando que el niño rubio era una bola.

─Tú estabas con los que hicieron la broma verdad.

─Si, pero nunca pensé que lo tomaras tan en serio.

─No soy… no somos bienvenidos aquí y creí que de verdad era un ataque.

─ ¿Y entonces por que huías? Los ninjas deben quedarse y pelear.

─Es mejor huir y planear una estrategia y más cuando estás en desventaja y yo teniéndolos a ellos no puedo pelear.

─Tienes razón, para ser un mocoso no eres tan tonto.

─Soy un niño y por supuesto que no soy tonto.

─Espera… ¡Claro tú eres _ese_ del que hablan en la academia! ¡El niño genio!

─Genio es algo exagerado.

─Vaya ¿Y ellos son tus hermanos?

El pelinegro pensó que debía decir la verdad, pues después sería peor si Iruka se enteraba por otro lado.

─ÉL es mi hermano pequeño ─Señalo a Sasuke─ y él es Naruto… lo adoptamos hace poco.

─Dos niños no pueden adoptar a otro.

─ ¿Por qué no? Si no hay nadie que se oponga y nosotros queremos, no le veo el problema.

─Eres raro.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

─Yo no pienso en que me adopten, ni lo quiero… aún extraño mucho a mis padres y no quiero que nadie ocupe su lugar.

─Tus padres…

─Murieron en el ataque del demonio.

Itachi guardó silencio y es que no podía decirle lo de Naruto, ya era suficiente con que los adultos odiaran sin razón a su rubio protegido.

─Me voy, si me descubren recibiré un buen castigo ¿Irás a la academia pronto?

─Mañana, a ver a los sensei.

El niño de coleta se despidió y bajó sigiloso de ahí. Itachi en tanto acostó a los dos bebés, los arropó y se dispuso a planear como darles un escarmiento a _esos de la bromita_.

000

A la mañana siguiente Iruka fue llamado a la dirección de la academia donde el Tercero lo esperaba, ya antes se había conocido cuando este le había dado consuelo y le contó acerca de la _Voluntad de fuego_ cuando visitaba el monumento de los caídos, así que no le pareció raro que estuviese ahí.

─ ¿Cómo estás?

─Mejor.

─Que bien, por que tengo una misión para ti.

─…

000

Ese mismo día en la habitación de Itachi este ya estaba preparado para partir, se acomodó el bolso para que no le estorbara al sacar sus armas y tomó la silla con los dos niños, ambos estaban despiertos, pero al parecer tranquilos. Bajó los dos pisos y salió sin despedirse de nadie, corrió por las calles hasta llegar a las afueras de la aldea donde podría entrenar sin que lo molestaran. Buscó un claro donde no perdiera de vista a los niños, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no afectarlos con su katon, suiton o con el lanzamiento de kunais. Y al encontrarlo bajo un árbol frondoso acomodó la silla, les acercó un chupón y les amarró los animales de felpa en la agarradera de la silla. Con esos dos entretenidos, se dispuso a entrenar.

Los shuriken volaban a diferentes puntos, mientras un Kage bunshin salía corriendo en otra dirección y desaparecía convertido en cuervos; los kunais, la espada y los jutsus del clan fueron practicados durante un tiempo, más tuvo que parar para alimentar a los bebés y cambiarlos.

Luego de comer él también, siguió entrenando hasta que la tarde cayó, y dio por terminado ese día, regresando al orfanato en la puerta de este vio que Iruka lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la entrada. Itachi llegó hasta él.

─Él es _ese_ del que hablan en la aldea ¡Es el monstruo!

─Naruto no es un monstruo.

─No. Es un asesino.

─Quieres hablar entra, hablaremos en mi habitación.

Los niños entraron y subieron al ático, ahí Itachi dejó a los bebés en la cama, las cosas en el suelo y él se dejó caer.

─Siéntate.

─ ¡No!

─Gritando no resolveremos nada.

─Tú sabías lo que era y no me dijiste nada, te conté que mis padres habían muerto en el ataque y aún te callaste.

─ ¿Que diferencia habría? tú solo buscas a alguien a quien odiar.

─ ¡Tú no entiendes como me siento!

─Si lo se, yo también perdí a mis padres, pero agradezco a Naruto por tener sellado a ese demonio, pues con eso nos salvó a todos y al contrario de todos ustedes lo que puedo hacer para agradecerle es que su vida sea más fácil, pues por él estoy vivo.

Iruka miró al niño más pequeño y negó saliendo muy molesto del lugar. El Hokage le había pedido que le ayudara a Itachi a cuidar a los bebés y que los protegiera a los tres, pero también le había confesado que el bebé rubio era el contenedor de Kyubi, por eso estaba enojado ¡ese niño tenía al asesino de sus padres en si interior!, pero… las palabras de Itachi eran iguales que las del tercero, Naruto no era culpable de nada al contrario gracias a él la aldea había sido salvada de la total destrucción… si tan solo lo hubiesen hecho antes de que sus padres murieran.

000

Sasuke hacía esfuerzo y por fin lo logro, sentadito lanzó una carcajada a su modo y con eso Itachi giró la cabeza, al ver a su hermanos sentado aplaudió contento y lo cargó dando vueltas con él. Después de celebrar la hazaña de Sasuke, Itachi los cargo a los dos y bajó a bañarlos, al llegar no vio a nadie y dejó a Sasuke sentado en lo que iba a bañar a Naruto, pero luego sintió otro chapuzón en la bañera y a voltear…

─Te ayudare… muéstrame que él solo es un bebé como cualquier otro.

─No es como otro… es más tragón y llorón. ─dijo Itachi.

000

Iruka tomó el bolso y caminó por delante, mientras Itachi iba detrás con los dos niños.

─Apresúrate que los senseis ya deben estás esperándonos, ¿crees que te permitan dejar la academia y entrenar solo?

─Claro, soy muy bueno.

─Arrogante.

─Sincero.

Los dos dejaron de discutir, pues ya estaba en la entrada de la academia.

─Yo lo cuido y tú da lo mejor Uchiha.

─Siempre.

Dos de los profesores Chūnin ya los esperaban y uno de ellos era el maestro de Itachi.

─Bien es hora; será examen practico por supuesto y tendrá varios objetivos, el control de chakra escalando y corriendo –hablaban de agua y arboles─, control de tus elementos: en tu caso agua y fuego; taijutsu, gengutsu y sellos.

Iruka escuchó y negó con la cabeza, él consideraba que era demasiado para un niño de cinco años, estaba a punto de reclamar, pero una mano lo detuvo. Sarutobi estaba presente.

─Ellos saben que él ya es capaza de eso, esto solo es un mero tramite.

La rapidez del niño Uchiha era formidable y sus jutsus bien concentrados, los enemigos -que eran Genin voluntarios de la academia- no se daban abasto con la pequeña amenaza. Después de hora y media, Itachi tenía el permiso de estudiar por su cuenta y cuando estuviese listo haría el examen para genin.

─ ¡Uchiha eres un mocoso especial! ─gritó Iruka.

Itachi se acercó y saludó al tercero.

─Hokage-sama.

─Itachi-kun, lo lograste.

─Y no será mucho tiempo para que me gradué, así regresaré a mi casa.

Y con eso agarró a su niños y se dirigió a entrenar de nuevo, está vez Iruka iba con él para ayudarle y entrenar.

Sasuke veía todo desde su lugar, pero algo le llamó la atención trató de alcanzarlo, y se fue de frente… encima de Naruto, quien se molestó y comenzó a llorar, Sasuke miró el _objeto_ debajo de él y tomó las regordetas mejillas aplastándolas, luego se acercó la forma a la boca y los lloros quedaron silenciados por la unión de las boquitas.

─ ¡Sasuke deja de comerte a Naruto! ─gritó Iruka, separando al morenito del rubito que sollozaba quedito.─ Itachi tu hermano tiene hambre.

─No tiene hambre, solo se mete todo lo que encuentra a la boca, es normal en los bebés.

─Pues yo que tú no lo dejaba cerca de Naruto, en una de esa lo confunde con un tomate. ─se rió el de coleta.

─Cállate Umino.

Regresaron dejando a los bebés otro rato ya que el rubio saboreaba su chupete y Sasuke jugaba con una mordedera.

La interacción de los tres aislados con Iruka se fue estrechando y con eso los bebés ya tenían más atención, ahora cada niño se hacía cargo de un bebé y así comían, se bañaba y dormían al mismo tiempo; con eso los pequeños se hacían muy cercanos. Naruto _debía_ estar cerca de Sasuke a pesar de que este ya gateaba por todos lados y con eso los berrinches del rubito no se hacían esperar cuando era dejado atrás.

─Naruto no llores, si quieres ir con él has el intento de levantarte ─decía Itachi al bebé que lo veía con ojos llorosos señalando al morenito─ No puedo estar llevándote a seguirlo, si ya te quedas sentado ahora el siguiente paso es gatear.

─Itachi no te entiende, no se porque siempre le hablas como si lo hiciera.

─No le voy hablar como si fuese tonto.

─ ¡Oye Así se les hablan a los bebés! con cariño.

Naruto ignoró a los dos menores -que seguían cosiendo ropa a los muñecos gigantes- y se lanzó al piso, se quedó tirado de pancita. Sasuke se levantó y sentado miró al otro bebé, pero siguió jugando con un gusano que se había encontrado. Con mucho esfuerzo el rubio intentó levantar su cuerpo con sus bracitos y pies, y después de varios golpes lo consiguió, una mano, luego la otra, el pie y el otro y ya gateaba hacia su objetivo: el bebé moreno que estaba sentado más allá. Los niños miraron al bebé.

─Te dije que lo lograría.

─Pues si ¡y mira que no es cualquier cosa levantar su cuerpo! después de todo tú sobre alimentas a ese rubio. ─decía bromista Iruka

─…

Más allá Naruto ya peleaba con Sasuke por la posesión del gusano aplastándolo en el proceso, lo vieron embarrado en sus manitas y… no les gusto el sabor.

Iruka levantó su costura y la analizó.

─Se ve real.

─Ese es el objetivo.

─Se morirán de un infarto.

─Espero que solo se asusten.

Los niños recogieron todo y fueron por los bebés que babeaban tratando de sacar el mal sabor de sus bocas.

─ ¿Qué se comerían?

─Un gusano, pero era inofensivo.

─ ¿Lo viste?

─Si. ─dijo Itachi señalando un cuervo que se dirigió a él y desapareció en su cuerpo.

000

Naruto dormía aferrado a Sasuke que también dormía, era el momento de bajar. Itachi sacó la bolsa con todo lo que tenían preparado y bajó por la escalera sin hacer ruido. Iruka ya lo esperaba.

─Yo voy al cuarto, tú al baño.

─ ¿Les diste los jugos?

─ ¡Claro! sé que irán los tres.

─Espero que lo hagan juntos.

Las dos sombras se perdieron en diferentes direcciones y rato después se veían a tres niños de nueve años yendo al sanitario, detrás de ellos iba Iruka siguiéndolos sin que se dieran cuenta.

En el baño los tres hacían sus necesidades cuando las siluetas de varios shinobis aparecieron y con ellos varios kunais y pergaminos explosivos estallaron; los gritos y _accidentes_ no se hicieron esperar y luego se veía correr despavoridos a los _valientes shinobis_ buscando ayuda.

─¡Un ataque! ¡Corran todos!

Las cuidadoras se levantaron y encendieron todas las luces… pero no había rastro de nada, solo una pluma negra por toda pista. Las mujeres acompañaron al director revisando todo el lugar, pero los demás niños aseguraban que los habían despertado los gritos ningún otro ruido. El castigo para los alborotadores fue quedarse sin salir en una semana.

Al día siguiente Iruka e Itachi con los bebés salían a entrenar y cuando pasaron cerca de Mizuko y sus amigos… sonriendo le mostraron otra pluma.

Mil gracias a: Hatake.E, kaoryciel94, Alba marina, Karu-suna, Moon-9215, Princezz Inuyoukai, Pikacha y a todos los que leyeron.

Pues ya van creciendo y… ¡Su primer beso! O eso creo.

Y por Iruka según tengo entendido no quería ser maestro de Naruto por lo mismo de kyubi, pero el tercero lo convenció en este caso y como respeto mucho a este personaje, compartirá con Itachi la tarea de criar a eso dos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Los kunais atravesaban buscando su objetivo, él buscaba la protección entre las ramas de los arboles, su perseguidor no le daba tregua ni descanso; el sudor surcaba su cuerpo y sus sentidos estaban al máximo tratando de leer el próximo ataque y evitarlo, no sentía a su perseguidor y eso lo tenía al borde de los nervios, corrió y cayó sobre sus dos pies atravesando un arbusto y…

─ ¡Sasuke, Naruto! ─gritó Iruka. Una sombra cayó a su espalda y puso un kunai sobre su cuello.─ ¡Olvídalo estos dos me taparon el paso! además ¡¿que hacen aquí?!

Gesticulaba el de coleta mientras los bebés veían curiosos la discusión entre los mayores. Sasuke ignoró a los niños y siguió dándole los cubos a Naruto para que los metiera en el lugar que debían.

─Te gané a pesar de todo…

─Un empate ¡¿como pasaría sobre ellos?!

─Un shinobi piensa rápido y actúa…, pero tienes razón ─Itachi se giró hacia los bebés─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? Los dejamos lejos.

El niño pelinegro se acercó a Sasuke, y el pequeño frunció el seño y se giró siguiendo con el juego, iniciando una especie de _conversación_ con el rubio.

─Te ignoró. ─dijo burlón Iruka.

─…

─ ¿Empate?

─… Bien.

Los dos niños chocaron las manos y se acercaron a los bebés, Itachi cargó a Nauro y dejó que Iruka tomara a Sasuke.

─Ya hablaremos en casa otooto.

Iruka negó y le dio la mano a Sasuke ya que este se negaba a ser cargado, pues ya intentaba dar sus primeros pasos. Recogieron todos los juguetes y se encaminaron hasta el orfanato. En la aldea seguían viéndolos mal, pero no se metían con ellos desde la última vez que lo intentaron…

Los bebés necesitaban una carriola, era lo mejor para transportarlos, pues en la silla se volvían más pesados e inquietos. Itachi cargaba a Naruto, mientras traía de la mano a Sasuke, el camino era largo, pero el pequeño pelinegro no se quejaba. Iruka había ido a la torre del hokage ya que este _le pedía reportes de su misión _cada tanto. Pasaron por el parque con dirección a la tienda de segunda mano donde ya los conocían. Algunos niños jugaban ahí con la supervisión de sus padres y estos al ver pasar al Uchiha mayor con sus dos niños empezaron a insultarlo alto, sus hijos viendo esto reaccionaron aventándoles piedras o lo que encontraran. Itachi reaccionó cubriendo a los bebés, pero una roca rozó al bebé rubio y este se soltó a llorar doliente. Itachi sintió que su visión se volvió roja y su cuerpo reaccionó.

─ ¡_Katon_!

Lanzó el ataque sin dejar que su cerebro superdotado analizara la situación o buscara una solución pacifica ¡no quería pensar! quería causarles el mismo dolor y miedo que ellos le causaron a sus niños, pues Sasuke lloraba desconsolado por el miedo y dolor que manaba el rubito. La llamarada iluminó varios metros, afortunadamente los padres eran shinobis y alcanzaron a protegerse y proteger a sus hijos del ataque, cuando solo quedaban cenizas de los arbustos del parque los _ciudadanos indignados_ se enfrentaron al menor gritándole.

─ ¡Maldito traidor, eres un asesino como los de tu clan!

─ ¡Los tres son escoria que no deberían vivir!

─ ¡Monstruos!

─ ¡Traidores!

El niño dejó a los bebés cerca de ahí pidiéndoles que no se movieran y si bien no entendían las palabras, su instinto les decía que no lo hicieran. Y con ellos lejos Itachi enfrente a la turba iracunda, los kunais iban en su dirección, pero él los repelió magistralmente el _taijutsu_ fue el siguiente y es que si eso no era una pelea injusta con eso se volvió indignante, el niños se movía con velocidad impresionante contestando los golpes y propinándolos también después de todo su taijutsu era excelente, los alambres salieron y con ellos detuvo a uno de los hombres, los _kage bunshin_ detuvieron a otro dejándolo noqueado antes de que su amigo del caído los hiciera desaparecer, pero este no contaba con que estos se convirtieran en cuervos que al encontrar su objetivo se transformaban en kunais y con eso otro más mordió el polvo. Itachi respiraba algo cansado, pero no lo suficiente para que fuera lento, un _suiton_ y los que quedaban ya apaleados por los golpes del mayor de los Uchiha se temieron lo peor, sin embargo los ANBUS llegaron a tiempo para sacar de ahí a los heridos. Y después de ellos el Kage llegaba con Iruka detrás, quien corrió hasta donde Itachi revisaba el rasguño que Naruto tenía en la mejilla, Sasuke no se despegaba de su hermano, temeroso y queriendo que lo cargara también y al ver al de coleta extendió los bracitos. Iruka lo tomó de inmediato y lo levantó acunándolo.

Algunas mujeres se acercaron y furiosas acusaron al niño con el hokage.

─ ¡Es un peligro para todos deberían de encerrarlos a los tres! ¡No podemos estar seguros con ellos andando por ahí sueltos! ¡Mire como atacó a estos shinobis!

El hokage se giró hacia los Anbus y estos se acercaron ya que habían revisado a los inconscientes.

─Están bien solo sin sentido, nada grave.

El hokage regresó su vista hacia la gente y contesto serio:

─Su comportamiento es vergonzoso, no puedo creer que ustedes se consideren habitantes de una aldea ninja, ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a atacar a criaturas indefensas?! Y si terminaron de este modo es un justo castigo. ─Las mujeres inclinaron las cabezas avergonzadas─ En cuanto a sus esposos se les asignaran tareas de Genin ya que se consideran uno de ellos, si creen que un niño de cinco años puede ser su rival. Acompáñenlos a sus casas y transmítanles mis órdenes. ─dijo a los Anbus. El anciano se dirigió a Itachi.─ Joven Uchiha debemos hablar.

El niño no se giró, pero contestó de inmediato.

─Debo llevar a Naruto al hospital después de eso nos tendrá en la torre, hokage-sama.

El anciano asintió y regresó a la torre, mientras los dos niños y los bebés iban al hospital. Iruka no dijo nada, pero sabia que Itachi estaba tan afectado como nunca antes no lo habías estado. Llegaron y el niño pelinegro se dirigió a la caja. Ahí se encontraba Hiroshi* el medico ninja que ya les conocía y los trataba amablemente, este al verlos dejó su puesto y salió para recibirlos.

─ ¿Qué pasó?

Itachi le dio al rubito y el medico lo cargó y entró a uno de los consultorios, ahí revisó a Naruto que sollozaba quedito, y se tallaba los ojitos. Sasuke ya calmado estiró el cuerpo hacia donde el rubio estaba e Iruka supo que quería estar con él. Lo acercó y lo sentó en la camilla, el pelinegro miraba al rubito que aún lloraba y rozó su naricita con las hebras rubias. Naruto sintió esa muestra de afecto de su inseparable compañero y sorbiéndose la nariz se aferro a él.

─A ver Naruto si no dejas que vea esa regordeta mejilla no puedo quitarte el dolor, suelta a Sasu-chan un ratito Eh ─El rubito lo miró dudoso, Hiroshi le mostró una paleta y el niño extendió la manita para tomarla, entretenido en destaparla dejó que le revisaran sin molestarse, Sasuke de inmediato tomó la paleta y la mordió, cualquiera pensaría que se la había quitado al rubio, pero nada más lejos de la verdad, pues cuando sintió el sabor del dulce sin el papel, se la regresó al de marquitas y este contento la saboreó, claro que Naruto la compartió con el de ojos negros.

Itachi salió apresurado dejando el consultorio e Iruka corrió tras él. El de coleta llegó hasta una de las puertas de salida donde había visto salir al menor y lo buscó. Lo vio sentado en los escalones con la cabeza inclinada, Iruka no dijo nada y solo se sentó a su lado, esperando a que el Uchiha quisiera hablar. Al voltear a verlo notó con asombro que las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Itachi. El niño trató de limpiarlas y con voz quebrada le habló a su amigo.

─Se que no somos de su agrado, pero ¿Por qué nos tratan de ese modo? ─El niño castaño no supo que contestar.─ Ellos son solo bebés ¿Qué les han hecho? ¿Y Naruto que culpa tiene de lo que tiene dentro? No es justo.

El pelinegro comenzó a llorar de nuevo e Iruka solo pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del menor, él también era un niño y no sabia que decirle a su amigo para consolarlo, cuando el llanto del moreno remitió se limpió las lagrimas y miró serio a Iruka.

─No le digas al nadie que lloré y mucho menos al tercero él me los quitaría si cree que no puedo con su cuidado.

─No lo hare, será nuestro secreto.

Retomando su la compostura y su fuerza Itachi se levantó y caminó hacia dentro de nuevo.

─Vamos que esos dos ya nos deben estar esperando.

─Claro.

Y esa fue la primera ocasión en que el niño de coleta vio derrumbarse al pequeño Uchiha, pero ¿Cómo culparlo si tan solo era un niño también? pero eso no significaba nada, ya que Itachi sería siempre el sostén de esos dos bebés… sus bebés.

Hiroshi siguió entendiendo al rubio y notó que solo era un muy leve rasguño que ni siquiera necesitaba curación, más que nada era el susto por los gritos y agresiones. Sintió entrar a los dos mayores y ya con el rubito con su mejilla limpia. Le dijo sonriente que no era nada y les sonreía por que era lo único que podía hacer por esos niños que no tenían a nadie de su lado y mucho menos muestras de afecto fuera de ellos.

─Ya está Itachi-kun, Naruto está bien solo fue un susto.

─Gracias Hiroshi-san ─dijo respetuoso Itachi.

─De nada y recuerda que siempre estaré aquí. Por cierto ya casi cumple el año Sasuke ¿ya tiene todas su vacunas?

Itachi contestó amable.

─Solo le falta la vacuna triple viral**, pero quería dejarlo para cuando soportara mejor la inyección.

─Vaya o sea que las otras las tiene todas.

─Si.

─Por que a Naruto ya le pusimos todas, entonces le falta la misma.

─Si.

─Bien mañana los espero aquí a primera hora, te escribiré una nota para que la des en el orfanato.

─Pero mañana tenemos misión ¿no podrá ser para el martes?

Preguntó Iruka ya que le había costado convencer a sus sensei de que le permitiera a Itachi acompañarlos ya que no estando en la academia, no tenía equipo y por lo tanto no tenia misiones. El medico notó que los dos mayores se miraban nerviosos y preguntó:

─ ¿Misiones? Ya habrá más, pero las vacunas son importantes.

─Es que… queremos hacerle su fiesta de cumpleaños a Sasuke, bueno a los dos, pero por separado y necesitamos…

─Está bien yo vendré ─dijo firme Itachi, pues no le agradaba que supieran que necesitaba dinero.

Hiroshi miró a los cuatro y negó, cada vez que esos niños iban se preguntaba que tan asombrado lo dejarían; cada uno de ellos hacia todo lo posible a su modo de no ser un problema. Itachi cuidando de los bebés, Iruka como fiel amigo y ayudante, Sasuke… Sasuke un bebé de once meses que cuidaba del rubito tanto como su mentecita se lo decía y el rubito que sonreía a pesar de golpes, enfermedades o tristeza alegrando a los otros tres. El medico negó e hizo un gesto como pensando las cosas, esperaba que el genio Uchiha no viera su artimaña.

─Hagamos un trato yo mañana descanso, les pondré la vacuna a los dos en mi casa; solo que hay un problema el césped de mi casa a crecido mucho, pues mis turnos no me permiten atenderlo, y prefiero descasar en mi día libre en vez de cortarlo, así que he pedido el servicio de un equipo genin para dicha tarea. Si Itachi puede con ellos solo no tendré que pagar un precio tan alto como sería el de tres genin ¿Qué opinas Itachi-kun?

El niño de ojos negros miró sospechoso al medico

─ ¡Aceptamos! él ira mañana a su casa.

Pero Iruka no le permitió negarse ni siquiera pensarlo. Hiroshi le dio un apretón de manos al administrador -Iruka- y con eso se cerró el trato. Los niños salieron llevando a unos bebés sucios por el dulce, pero muy contentos mientras Iruka hacía planes de cuanto les pagarían y cuanto juntaría para la fiesta.

─Lo hizo por lástima.

─Tú le dices lástima yo le llamo amabilidad y de vez en cuando aceptarla no hace daño, no creo que _pierdas algo de Uchiha_ por eso. ─Itachi vio feo a su amigo, pero no reclamó nada.─ Y si tanto te molesta, mejor has un gran trabajo en su jardín para que no sea caridad. Si lo haces bien tal vez te recomiende a otros amigos.

─En cuanto supieran que soy un Uchiha no querrían saber nada.

─Tal vez…

─Pero con eso se correría la voz y el hokage pensará que es mejor tenerme a su servicio que compitiendo conmigo, si mi precio es más económico.

─No lo había pensado.

─Iruka tú inicia los rumores con tus compañeros.

─Bien.

Y con esos pensamientos llegaron hasta la torre. Itachi no se amedrentaría si bien no había medido las consecuencias volvería a atacar de ese modo si volvían a meterse con sus niños. El anciano los vio entrar al ser anunciados.

─Espero una respuesta joven Uchiha.

─Ellos nos insultaron… como siempre, pero esta vez también nos agredieron. Usted no puede estar en cada una de las calles o rincones de Konoha, no puede detener las murmuraciones y el rencor, yo solo defendí a mi familia como buen shinobi.

Sarutobi se quedó callado antes de suspirar y decir:

─No digo que este mal que te hayas defendido, pero ahora la gente te temerá y los aislaran más.

─Prefiero eso a que crean que pueden abusar de mí o de ellos solo porque somos niños.

El tercero les pidió que se marcharan y que no volviesen a reaccionar a la violencia de ese modo, que era mejor que se fueran y que buscaran a uno de los Anbus o shinobis a su servicio para que detuvieran a las personas, Itachi frunció el seño solo un segundo, pero el suficiente para que notaran que no estaba de acuerdo y que probablemente no lo haría. Los cuatro niño se fueron y uno de los guardaespaldas de hokage se acercó a este.

─Él derrotó a cuatro shinobis solo.

─Y eso es poco, su potencial es impresionante y si no lo ha mostrado es porque ha vivido mucha violencia como para desearla, entonces imagina la cantidad de enojo que sintió cuando lastimaron a Naruto para que hubiese reaccionado de ese modo. Itachi Uchiha siempre lo tomamos en cuenta. Minato alguna vez mencionó que le ese niño sería capaz de ser capitán Anbu… lo que no dijo es a que edad podría.

000

Al otro día Naru estaba despierto y entretenido con su chupón en lo que Sasuke jalaba su caja de juguetes y es que el rubito prefería que el moreno hiciera todo el trabajo, pero no era de a gratis por lo regular él lo alentaba con sonrisas o aplaudiendo y es que eso era lo primero que le había enseñado Iruka y lo que mejor sabia hacer; Sasuke llegó hasta el pedazo de alfombra ─donde Itachi los dejaba en lo que bajaba por el desayuno─ y dejó que el rubio escogiera con que jugarían, si tenía suerte el rubio se distraería lo suficiente como para ignorarlo y dejarlo dormir otro poco, pues era Naruto el que los despertaba muy temprano. El rubio encontró shiruken de felpa y comenzó a _lanzarlas_ como había visto que hacia Itachi, Sasuke lo vio y se dejó caer en la alfombra ese era el juego favorito de Naruto, por lo que lo dejaría dormir a él. Estaba soñando con tomates bailarines cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la cabeza, se despertó enojado y miró alrededor y vio el causante divertidísimo aventándole las shuriken. Sasuke molesto le levantó y agarrándose de la cama llegó hasta el rubio y le pegó con la shuriken que lo despertó. Y como si hubiese sido herido de gravedad el rubio se soltó a llorar lastimosamente.

Itachi en la cocina escuchó el grito del rubio y subió corriendo para ver que sucedía. Vio a su hermano parado agarrado de la cama y todavía con el objeto culpable en las manos, el rubio que lloraba a mares extendiendo sus manos para que lo alzara. Itachi se sobó el puente de la nariz y se agachó a la altura de esos dos. Naruto gateó hasta el mayor subiéndose en él y se aferró a su camisa escondiendo el rostro ahí, mientras el niño de casi un año no se movía de su lugar.

─ ¿Por que le pegaste Sasuke? Sabes que él es tú bebé no debes pegarle ─Sasuke se giró viendo altanero al mayor─ Eres el mayor y debes protegerlo siempre, sé que no te deja dormir y que le gusta que le pongas atención, pero es por que te quiere, ahora ven y discúlpate con él.

Y claro que era una conversación algo seria para un bebé, pero Sasuke sabía que había hecho mal y aún molesto se dejó caer en le suelo y gateó hasta su hermano; el rubito asomó un ojo esperando al de cabello azulado. Sasuke llegó hasta Itachi y sosteniéndose de este le levantó y le dio la shuriken al rubio, este la vio y dudó un poco en tomarla, pero luego Sasuke acercó su cabecita en un raro intento de que el rubio tomara revancha, más este en vez de golpearlo, beso su cabello. Itachi notó esas muestras de cariño fraternal y rogó por que se quedaran de ese modo, por que si no tendrían un gran problema.

Y con eso dos tranquilos comiéndose las caras a besos/mordidas, él pudo terminar de subir el desayuno y es que ya iban retrasados para llegar a la casa de Hiroshi, y con Iruka de misión él tendrían que cargar con los dos granujas, así que cambiados y listos salieron a su primera misión.

*Hiroshi: Generoso.

** Vacuna Triple Viral: Vacuna Triple Viral (SRP). Previene el sarampión, la rubeola y las paperas. Se aplica en el brazo izquierdo una dosis al año de edad, y otra a lo años.

Agradeciendo a: kaoryciel94, Karu-suna, Hitch 74 no Danna, Alba marina y creo que no, pero quien sabe aún no lo decido, Princezz Inuyoukai, Moon-9215, Linne-'Malfoy, Saya Uchiha, Pikacha, Hatake.E y NelIra. Perdón por la tardanza, pero se atravesaron las fiestas jejeje Oh y como compensación les dejo otro capítulo al rato. Abrazos y…

¡Feliz navidad!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Itachi vio la casa de dos pisos y caminó hasta ella, soltó un momento la carriola –que por fin había ido a comprar con Iruka el día anterior, después de que todo pasó- y revisó que todo estuviese en sus lugar. Ya listo tocó el timbre y el medico ninja salió a recibirlos. Los hizo pasar y le mostró a Itachi el jardín y la verdad es que Hiroshi no mentía ese lugar si necesitaba mucho trabajo, pero con la perspectiva de una buena paga el morenito inició su tarea en los que a los dos pobres bebés los inyectaban y descansaban por si tenían fiebre o alguna reacción alérgica. Dos horas después Naruto era el primero en despertar y pedir alimento, por supuesto que no podía permitir que Sasuke lo dejara solo y lo despertaba subiéndose encima de él, hasta que Hiroshi llegó y al verlo lo levantó.

─ ¿Vamos a ver Naru-chan tú no puedes dejar que el pobre Sasu-chan duerma otro poco?

El rubio miraba al hombre sin saber que hacer, pero como lo recordó, hizo lo que estaba acostumbrado: le sonrió radiantemente, el medico ninja rozó su nariz con la del bebé y siguió hablando con él.

─A que eres un bebé muy sonriente a que si.

Y el rubito seguían sonriendo y hablando con Hiroshi, hasta que el adulto sintió como una pequeñísima ola de chakra se extendía hacia él, el hombre volteó en todas direcciones temiendo una agresión de algún resentido, pero cuando su vista recorrió el lugar incluida la cama advirtió que el bebé moreno estaba despierto y levantado… viéndolo con furia –si es que un infante podía hacerlo-, Naruto ajeno a eso, aferró las mejillas del medico y comenzó a besarlas/babearlas.

─¡Ah!

Y así estalló el pequeño Uchiha, un grito fuerte que llamó la atención del rubito que emocionado lo llamó a su modo sin saber la molestia de Sasuke.

000

El pasto no era difícil con dos kage bunshin haciéndose cargo, mientras él se dedicaba a quitar la hierbas malas del lugar separándolas de las posibles flores y plantas medicinales y es que creía fervientemente que Hiroshi ni había notado que tenía de esas en su jardín, de pronto lo sintió, fue leve, pero sin duda muy conocido… el chakra Uchiha sin lugar a dudas se levantó presto a buscar a su posible familiar, pero de pronto así como vino se fue. Itachi alertó todos sus sentidos y buscó la huella y… ¡¿No podía ser?! Saltó hasta la ventana buscando al enemigo, revisó todo con ojos casi rojos, pero no había nada solo Hiroshi cargando a Naruto y su otouto ¿haciendo una rabieta? Itachi guardó el kunai y bajó de la ventana. Sasuke al verlo comenzó a gritar más fuerte y señalar a Naruto. Itachi lo cargó y se giró hacia el adulto, suspirando derrotado.

─Hiroshi es nuestro medico y ya lo conoces igual que lo conoce Naruto por eso es que él está de mimoso. ¿Si Sasuke?

El niño de cabello negro con reflejos azules frunció el seño y estiró los brazos hacia el adulto. Hiroshi miró a Itachi y este asintió, así que cargó al otro bebé que de inmediato jalo al rubio y lo abrazó, mientras este reía feliz sin enterarse de nada.

─ ¿Todos en tu familia son así de celosos?

─No lo se, creo que solo es mi otouto baka.

─Aprovechemos que ellos despertaron y comamos, deja el trabajo por una rato ya has avanzado mucho.

─Preferiría terminar.

─Oh vamos, acompáñame hace mucho que no como en familia, desde que mi padres murieron.

─ ¿Hace mucho?

─Cinco años.

─ ¿Ya eran muy mayores?

─Murieron en una misión juntos y no eran mayores ¡si yo no soy tan viejo!, bueno para ti si lo soy, tengo veinte años. Bueno entonces vamos.

Itachi asintió y bajaron los cuatro a comer, a Sasuke se le pasó el mal humor cuando Hiroshi le ofreció sopa de tomate y ramen para Naruto y es que Itachi había notado que eso le gustaba al rubito, un día que no tenían mucho dinero y habían comprado instantáneo, claro que el de esta vez era preparado en casa y con todos los condimentos. El Uchiha mayor pensó que el medico ninja se había esmerado por ellos, así que comió calmado y saboreando la comida y su recompensa fue un pastel de chocolate.

Al terminar Itachi regresó a su labor de desyerbar y los bebés se quedaron al cuidado del mayor quien notó que efectivamente esos dos eran muy unidos y a pesar de los gestos de Sasuke este no dejaba solo al rubio de marquitas.

Viendo a Itachi usar los kage bunshin, y el control de chakra en los pies para subir, Hiroshi se preguntó como podía un niño de seis años tener esa habilidad, y recordó el pequeño, pero existente uso de chakra de Sasuke y concluyó que no en vano pertenecían ambos al clan de la guerra. Sonriendo se dijo "_Cuidado con semejantes guardianes de Naruto_".

Ya entrada la noche Itachi recibía su paga y se despedía de su primer cliente, quien le aseguró que correría el rumor de sus servicios económicos.

Y así fue como Itachi inició un negocio que pronto lo pondrían en competencia con el hokage y sus genin, pues él atrapaba mascotas en minutos, desyerbaba en pocas horas y por la económica cantidad de quince mil Ryo, solo las misiones que requerían _cambiarse_ por alguna marido que no quería ser descubierto yendo a beber o por alguna esposa que se iba a pasar la tarde con las amigas, cobraba cincuenta mil Ryo, pero se lo pagaban por que esa clase de cosas no las podían pedir en la torre del hokage sin que todo mundo se enterara y además no era permitido, en cambio con Itachi todo era discreto, secreto y por desgracias creían que si un Uchiha lo decía nadie lo creería, sin embrago eso no le importaba al menor ya que con eso habían festejado su propio cumpleaños con una tarta y dulces, y creía que si seguía su negocio creciendo tendría para las dos fiestas de sus bebés, quienes cooperaban quedándose con Iruka o cerca de Itachi si la misión lo permitía, sin dar molestias.

… De eso hacia meses, pero Sarutobi no era Hokage de en balde y por eso caminaban después de su entrenamiento a la torre donde este los esperaba para charlar con Itachi. El anciano juntó sus manos y recargó su barbilla sobre ellas. Iruka estaba nervioso pensando que no le darían la banda por meterse en ese lio, en cambio Itachi esperaba que el tercero aceptara su existencia como genin y le diera misiones redituables si no quería seguir compitiendo con él y su empresa.

─Saben por que los llamé.

─Si.

─Bien entonces no extendamos esta conversación…

─Negociación. ─rectificó Itachi. El anciano sonrió y asintió

─Mi oferta es: misiones clase D, E Y… C.

─Acepto -por el momento-, pero quiero de pagos más arriba de veinticinco mil Ryo.

Los shinobis que cuidaban la seguridad del Kage, esperaron asombrados la reacción de este, pues el niño frente a ellos exigía misiones como si ya fuese un Chūnin.

─Trato hecho, pero conforme vea tus habilidades se hablará del pago.

─Creo que lo pagará Hokage-sama.

Dijo respetuoso Itachi y con el permiso de Sarutobi salieron de ahí con el sustento seguro para los cuatro.

Quince días después con el permiso del Hokage, Iruka e Itachi adornaban la mansión Uchiha para la fiesta del menor de estos. Varios globos, y faroles engalanaban el patio, mientras el festejado estrenaba un conjunto de sudadera azul y short blanco, y _su único invitado_ un conjunto de sudadera y short anaranjado y ambos con juguetes nuevos, pues el rubio no entendería que solo a Sasuke le dieran regalos. Un pastel adornado con el abanico del clan estaba sobre la mesa rodeado de refrescos y frituras; la comida sería algo de carne y queso que Hiroshi preparaba. Y en una ocasión muy especial Sarutobi asistía a la fiesta y _conversaba_ con los dos menores.

─A pesar de que Sasuke es mayor no tiene muchas ganas de empezar a hablar en cambio Naruto no para de hacerlo o más bien de intentarlo. ─dijo alegre Hiroshi

─En cambio el joven Uchiha ya dio sus primeros pasos, solo.

Contestó el hokage que aún recordaba como Sasuke había caminado por primera vez…

Tocó la puerta y el medico ninja lo recibió, pasaron a la sala y de inmediato vio que los pequeños lo veían curiosos desde la sala donde jugaban antes de que los arreglaran para la fiesta. Sacó el obsequio y se lo extendió al festejado quien no se paró, pero en cambio el rubito agarrándose del sillón se lanzó hacia él y afortunadamente uno de los guardaespaldas del tercero lo detuvo, y alzándolo lo llevaba hasta donde el hokage estaba, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando sintió una manita que lo aferraba fuertemente de sus pantalones verdes y las carcajadas se escucharon cuando al voltear notó que Sasuke lo tenía sujeto sin intenciones de dejarlo ir con su rubio compañero. Itachi desde la puerta llamó la atención de ambos bebés.

─Saluden antes de irse a bañar y cambiar.

Al escuchar la voz del mayor los dos bebés sonrieron y comenzaron su verborrea. Itachi los cargó, mientras contestaba con interés…

Sarutobi regresó al presente cuando la voz de Hiroshi los llamó a comer. La fiesta comenzó y un año más de vida para Sasuke de los muchos que deseaba su hermano los pasara con él.

Y tres meses luego la del rubio alegre se llevaba a cabo. Un halcón de felpa para Sasuke tiempo antes y un gorro con dientes para Naruto esos fueron los obsequios del tercero para los bebés; de Iruka nuevos kunias y shuriken; de Hiroshi ropa y de Itachi… la promesa de que nunca los dejaría solos.

000

La academia ninja ya era su pasado ahora iba por su grado de Chūnin oficial a pesar de que ya tenía misiones importantes y eso que aún usaba un banco para alcanzar la estufa. Iruka entró corriendo a la cocina.

─Ya me voy, ellos ya están despiertos y dispuestos a pelearse para variar.

─Déjalos, seguro que están peleando por una tontería y en cuanto Naruto llore Sasuke lo dejara en paz ¿De cuantos días es tu misión?

─No lo se, vamos con otro grupo como acompañantes de uno de los hijos de no recuerdo que señor feudal.

─…

Itachi ya no dijo nada y es que su amigo Iruka era muy distraído, pero muy trabajador como ninja y con eso que deseaba ser sensei de la academia para estar con los dos revoltosos cuando entraran en ella, ya no lo molestaba más. El castaño salió corriendo por los tejados y es que viviendo en el barrio Uchiha no había vecinos que se molestaran por ello. Itachi dejó las tortitas en la mesa y siguió sirviendo la leche, seguro que Naruto apresuraría a Sasuke para que bajaran a desayunar. Y cuando escuchó los pasitos apresurados supo que ya estaban ahí.

─¡Ashi!

Gritó el rubito abrazando las piernas del niño de siete años, Sasuke llegó hasta ellos y sonrió a su aniki. Sasuke pronunciaba mejor las palabras y sin embargo no las usaba mucho, en cambio Naruto no hablaba muy bien, pero si mucho. El rubio esperó a que Itachi le ayudara a subir a su periquera y el pelinegro con trabajo subió solo y de inmediato comenzó a comer.

Itachi e Iruka trataban de intercalar sus misiones para que los más chicos no se quedaran solos y es que en los terribles dos esos chicos eran un lio si no estaba persiguiendo pájaros en el jardín estaban sacando las armas de los dos mayores y que decir cuando uno de los dos hacia berrinche, pero con todo eso Itachi seguía siendo su más grande héroe. Y es que este, para ser un niño ya era un reconocido shinobi que cumplía con sus misiones al cien o ciento y ahora con su casa y fortuna devueltas a sus manos no les faltaba nada a sus hermanos y es que ya los dos los consideraba por igual, con sus respectivos mimos y regaños. Afortunadamente el rubio crecía sin complejos ni temor o falta de amor, ahora tenía una familia y esta los protegía de las palabras hirientes o de los malos tratos de los aldeanos. Itachi incluso había averiguado quien podría ayudarle al rubio para controlar el chakra del zorro, desafortunadamente esa persona no se encontraba en la aldea, pero el mayor de los Uchiha ya planeaba ir a buscarlo cuando el rubio tuviese edad para entrenar ese aspecto, por ahora el mismo les enseñaba algunas cosas que estaban al nivel de los bebés. Acomodó sus cosas y buscó al par de niños que corrían tras un gato callejero.

─ ¡Vámonos!

─ ¡Ato, Ashi! ─gritó Naruto mostrando al animal.

─Déjenlo en paz ya es hora de entrenar, volveremos más tarde y tal vez él regrese.

─Gato mio.

─No Sasuke no es tuyo y no podemos quedarnos con él si aún usan pañales no son capaces de cuidar de alguien más.

Los niños se cruzaron de brazos, pero la mirada seria de Itachi les dijo que esta vez no había posibilidad de ganar esa batalla. Así que el primero que se rindió fue el rubio que corrió hasta el pelinegro y se agarró a su mano, Sasuke arrastró los pies, pero también se acercó a Itachi agarrándose de la otra mano refunfuñando.

─Y si te quejas no habrá entrenamiento con el _katon_.

Regañó Itachi, mientras Naruto miraba a su inseparable compañero sonriéndole e infundiéndole alegría. Los tres tuvieron que pasar por más pañales para llevar al entrenamiento, pues en casa ya se habían terminado. Itachi entró al súper, mientras el rubio veía una muñequito de rana y Sasuke observaba a toda la gente, por eso pudo escuchar como una mujer gorda susurraba.

─ ¡Monstruo!

El niño moreno se volteó veloz y la vio feo y la mujer al notarlo mencionó

─Y el traidor.

Sasuke unió sus manitas como Itachi le había enseñado y gritó.

─ ¡_Katon_!

Itachi tuvo que apartar a la gente que estaba arremolinada alrededor de una mujer que se apagaba el vestido mientras gritaba histérica que la habían atacado. El mayor de los Uchiha llegó hasta sus hermanos que agarraban la ranita en un intento de que se las comprara más seguro a Naruto ya que Sasuke solo miraba indiferente el barullo que se hacía cada vez más grande. Itachi tomó a los dos y entró de nuevo a la tienda en un intento de despistar a la gente compró la ranita que era un monedero y salió con los dos niños tranquilamente sin mirar atrás, en lo que la mujer gritaba que un bebé la había encendido… Por supuesto nadie le creyó.

En su lugar de entrenamiento Itachi dejaban las cosas y los niños corrían al lago a jugar un rato en lo que el mayor los llamaba para entrenar, pero antes de que se fueran Itachi los detuvo.

─Sasuke sé lo que hiciste, estuvo mal ¿me oyes?

─…

─ ¿Ashi yo mosto? ─preguntó el rubito inocentemente.

Itachi apretó los puños y supo la razón de la reacción de su otouto, ¡esa maldita! había abierto la boca y eso había molestado mucho al menor de los Uchiha. Se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un golpecito en la nariz con los dedos.

─No me hagas caso estoy orgullos de ti, pero otra vez deja que yo me encargue si.

El menor asintió contento y luego Itachi se giró hacia Naruto.

─Tú eres nuestro otouto y nada más, la gente dice mentiras todo el tiempo por eso solo haznos caso a nosotros ¿si?

─ ¡Si!

─Ahora váyanse de aquí y no olviden cerca de la orilla y no entren hasta que yo este ahí.

Los niños sonrieron y contentos se fueron a la orilla del lago. Un par de ojos viperinos los vieron llegar, pero no se quedaron mucho, pues su presa era el mayor de los Uchiha y la paciencia era su fuerte esperaría hasta que el cuerpo perfecto fuera adulto. Solo había un obstáculo para sus planes: el tercero, tenía que separar a su presa de la manada y ya estando solo se apoderaría de él.

000

Con sus pijamas puestas los niños seguían brincando en la cama sin intenciones de dormir y es que esa noche Iruka era el encargado y con él los niños sabían que las reglas no eran tan estrictas.

─A dormir que Itachi no tardara en llegar y si los ve despiertos se enojará y no les mostrará el Sharingan.

─No le digas Iruka, prometemos dormirnos, si. ─rogaba Sasuke mientras el rubio remoloneaba para dormirse.─ Vamos dobe ya duérmete.

─ ¡Sasuke ya te hemos dicho que no le digas así a Naruto!

─ ¡Teme grosero! ─gritó el rubito.

─…

Iruka se quedó pasmado no sabía donde habían oído esas palabras esos dos, pero se notaba que ya las habían anexado a su vocabulario de solo cuatro años de edad. Itachi bajó sigiloso del alfeizar y caminó hasta las camas de eso dos.

─ ¡A dormir par de latosos y si vuelvo a escuchar esas palabras no habrá academia ninja para ninguno de los dos!

Y los niños se escondieron bajo las cobijas dejando que los mayores salieran del lugar. Cuando las dos siluetas se perdieron, Naruto se destapó y bajando de su cama corrió hasta la de Sasuke subiéndose enseguida, Sasuke lo abrazó y se dispusieron a dormir juntos como todas las noches.

000

En la sala Iruka servía té y le preguntaba a Itachi por su misión. Itachi le dijo que era de una semana y sería recuperar un pergamino de manos de un espía y si bien no era de peligro debía ser cauteloso.

─ ¿Crees que ya están listos para ir a la academia?

─Yo entré a esa edad.

─No lo se, aún es muy pronto y el rencor es palpable.

─ ¿Qué sugieres?

─Espera un año más, solo un año y yo seré Chūnin sensei.

Itachi suspiró derrotado y asintió después de todo él también quería estar con sus niños todo el tiempo protegiéndolos, pero no podía, en ese caso que mejor que dejarlos en manos amigas.

Y lo prometido es deuda.

Agradeciendo a: Hatake.E Y katsuchan21


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Iruka sirvió el cereal y esperó a que esos dos revoltosos aparecieran, con Itachi de misión a él le tocaba lidiar con esos dos. Sasuke entró al comedor tallándose los ojos aún con sueño.

─Iruka nii-chan, es temprano.

─No lo es, hoy debemos ir por la despensa es mejor ir temprano para no ver a mucha gente.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y subió a su silla para empezar a desayunar, estaba consiente que las personas aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarlos. El niño de trece años siguió sirviendo, mientras pensaba que Itachi ya había tardado más en la misión de lo que le había dicho y eso era raro, muy raro.

Naruto llegó poco después y con su característica alegría saludó al mayor. Entre preguntas del rubio, pasaron la hora del desayuno, los dos menores salieron un rato a jugar en lo que Iruka buscaba el dinero y la lista que le había dejado Itachi.

En el jardín los niños se correteaban hasta que el rubito chocó con la espalda de su compañero.

─ ¡Sasuke tienes que correr!

─Silencio ─dijo el morenito y señaló uno de los arboles.

─ ¿Qué es? No veo nada… ¡Oh ya lo vi! ─Y como sucedía siempre, Naruto no se quedaba callado por mucho tiempo─ ¡Hola! ¿Qué hace ahí?

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil y cuando Naruto intentó acercarse al árbol él lo detuvo.

─No te acerques, es mejor que entremos con Iruka nii-chan.

─Pero él está vestido como Nii-san, a lo mejor es su amigo.

─No lo creo aniki no nos lo presentó, es un extraño.

Y como si fuese un golpe, esa palabra asustó a Naruto y es que los dos mayores les habían advertido muchas veces que no se acercaran nunca a un extraño. El sujeto vestido de Anbu bajó y alzó su mano para saludar.

─ ¡Yo!

Los niños lo vieron con suspicacia, pero al querer acercarse el recién llegado a ellos, estos corrieron hasta la casa y entraron buscando a Iruka.

─ ¡Ayuda Iruka nii-chan!

El moreno salió de su habitación corriendo al escuchar los gritos de Naruto y al verlo este se escondió atrás de sus piernas mientras Sasuke se posicionaba a un lado de él sin dejar de ver la puerta que daba al patio. El mayor sacó uno de sus kunais y esperó…

─ ¡Yo!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo _esa clase de saludo_, Iruka no bajó la guardia ni un momento.

─ ¿Quien eres y que es lo que quieres?

El de la mascara inclinó la cabeza de lado y se paró despreocupado.

─El hokage me ha enviado a darte un mensaje.

000

De que era una cueva lo era o eso parecía y es que ese loco vestido de capa negra con nubes rojas se le hacia conocido o por lo menos alguna vez lo había sentido.

El tipo de cabello largo discutía con otro de varias perforaciones en la cara.

─No tenemos contrato para secuestrar a esos shinobi, tus acciones solo traerán consecuencias nefastas para el grupo.

─Te digo que este es un niño genio ya ha despertado el sharingan y además es uno de los últimos Uchiha.

─ ¿Y de que nos sirve? si no es un renegado, no se unirá a nosotros solo por que se lo ordenemos.

─ No, pero tiene un hermano pequeño y un protegido y por si fuera poco en la aldea no los soportan y les hacen la vida difícil tal vez lo convenzamos o si no… yo puedo hacerlo a mi modo.

─Para que tengamos otro cuerpo sin voluntad que no sirve para nada.

─Déjamelo todo a mí.

─Lo que me sorprende es que si dices que es un genio ¿como es que se dejó atrapar?

─Pues es que a pesar de ser inteligente aún tiene sentimientos de lealtad y siguió a sus compañeros al ser capturados y si se va, ellos morirán.

Dijo el hombre de ojos viperinos viendo a Itachi para que supiera lo que pasaría si intentaba escapar.

000

El de cabello plata se quedó esperando a que el menor reaccionara y mandará a esos críos a otro lugar para poder hablar a solas.

─Sasuke, Naruto vayan a jugar otro rato ya los llamaré para que salgamos.

El rubio miró al mayor y asintió jalando a su compañero de juegos, ya con los niños lejos o eso creía, pues Sasuke había arrastrado a Naruto y se habían escondido detrás de la puerta y escuchaban todo.

─Es grupo de Itachi se ha perdido, no sabemos como, pero no llegaron de la misión y eso que ya nos habían mandado una ave con la confirmación de que había sido cumplida en su totalidad.

─ ¿Y los buscaran?

─No lo se, a mí me han enviado a avisarte, pero nada más.

─ ¡Tiene que buscarlos! ¡¿Cómo van a dejarlos a su suerte?!

─ ¿Y tú me lo dices? si ya eres un shinobi sabes que nos entrenan para salir adelante en cualquier situación.

─…

Y claro que Iruka lo sabía, pero no por eso se preocupaba menos por su amigo y que tal si le sucedía algo ¿Cómo haría él para criar solo a eso dos niños? El Anbu desapareció y el moreno suspiró tratando de alejar la tensión de su mente.

─ ¡Niños vamos!

Los dos pequeños entraron y fueron de inmediato por sus bolsas y es que ellos también cargaban con la despensa –lo que podían─ y siguieron al mayor que ya se encaminaba a la puerta.

─ ¿A que ha venido ese señor?

─Oh solo a decir que Itachi se tardara un poco más.

─Pero nos traerá algo verdad ─continuó el rubito.

─Si se portan bien, seguro que si.

Con sus compras hechas, regresaron a su casa y ahí los niños se perdieron en su habitación dejando que el mayor hiciera todos sus pendientes.

Naruto acomodaba todo lo que Sasuke le llevaba y es que si Iruka no había querido decirles nada de su aniki, es por que Itachi estaba en peligro y ellos debían ira rescatarlo de eso malvados ─quienes fueran─, su antigua pañalera era la que se convertiría en bolso de armas y es que los dos niños cargaban con cuanto Kunai y shuriken tenían.

─ ¿Dobe para que quieres a Gama-chan?

─ ¡Aniki dijo que ya no me llamaras así teme! y llevó a Gama-chan por si hace falta.

─Bien, pero no tenemos mucho recuerda que gastamos nuestros ahorros en el regalos de Aniki.

El rubio encogió los hombros y guardó el monedero, lo poco que tenían podía servir. Cuando la bolsa estuvo repleta los niños la vieron orgullosos y con mucho trabajo la bajaron y la escondieron debajo de su cama; partirían esa noche cuando Iruka estuviese durmiendo.

─Naruto ─dijo quedito Sasuke─ Aniki va a estar bien ¿verdad?

─Si ya veras que lo encontraremos y lo traeremos a casa.

Dijo el rubito abrazando a Sasuke y este se recargó en el hombro del rubio.

─ ¿Me lo prometes?

─Si mi Sasu.

Y el rubito besó castamente la boquita del morenito y este se aferró a su compañero eterno buscando consuelo. Luego se subieron a su cama a dormir hasta la hora de la merienda.

000

Vio como los cuerpos caminaban siguiendo las ordenes del tipo de cabello largo, no era en vano que hubiese estudiado la historia de konoha y sabía perfectamente que su rival era nada menos que un sannin, pero no pensaba quedarse en ese lugar no por el momento ya que sus hermanos y amigo lo esperaban en casa. Dejó que lo condujeran hasta las celdas donde sus dos compañeros estaban y estos se asombraron de que el niño estuviese ahí, pues él no había sido capturado. Itachi aprovecho la distracción que esos dos crearon con sus comentarios y usando un katon enfrentó a sus dos captores, los cuerpos quedaron reducido a masas balbuceantes y calcinadas, mientras el niño dejaba el libertad a los otros dos Anbu. Caminaron entre laberintos y por fin dieron con la salida obviamente esta estaba custodiada por un tipo muy parecido a el que había discutido con Orochimaru. Los tres se unieron como defensiva; Itachi uso un katon que encerró al hombre en los que sus compañeros le lanzaron cuántos ataques pudieron para poder usar el segundo que les quedaba para escapar. pero el rival no había sido vencido.

Les llevó poco seguir con su ruta destinada y al amanecer ya estaban entrando en Konoha, Itachi se fue directo a su casa pues los otros dos se ofrecieron a entregar el informe y el pergamino. El niño de cabello negro corrió por los tejados y con rapidez llegó hasta su casa, cayó sobre el jardín dispuesto a dormir un poco antes de que sus dos tormentos lo despertaran para jugar o entrenar por eso se quedó inmóvil antes la imagen: Sasuke y Naruto con su ropa de entrenar arrastrando una antigua pañalera.

─ ¡¿A dónde creen que van tan temprano?!

─ ¡Aniki!

Gritaron los dos infantes emocionados, el rubio corrió y abrazó al mayor llorando y con la nariz escurriendo, Sasuke también se abrazó a su hermano tratando valientemente de evitar el llanto. Itachi los cargó con algo de dificultad y es que esos dos con cinco años ya pesaban bastante, así que optó por sentarse y acunarlos. Limpió la cara sucia de Naruto:

─Nunca había visto a un shinobi llorón.

─No estoy llorando ─dijo el rubito limpiándose la cara.

─Si como digas y tú otouto por que retienes el aire, eso te hará daño.

Y es que el morenito menor apretaba las mejillas reteniendo el llanto, pero ya no pudo más y lloró con emoción. Y así como un lio de brazos y besos los encontró Iruka.

─Uchiha tonto, nos preocupaste.

─Vamos Umino como si no me conocieras. Si algún día desaparezco será por propia voluntad y… prometo avisarles.

Iruka dejó a eso tres durmiendo en lo que él iba a entrenar con su equipo y es que con el _intento de rescate,_ los dos menores no habían dormido bien e Itachi descansaba de su larga misión.

Sonriendo por la _misión_ fallida de los pequeños, caminó a su lugar de cita, pensaba en la posibilidad que había de ser un sensei que les mostrara a los otros que Sasuke y Naruto eran buenos chicos y que decir de Itachi que era un ejemplo de buen hermano.

000

Itachi respondía con seguridad a las preguntas y cuando la proposición fue dejada en la mesa él ya se lo esperaba.

─Sería una misión _**S**_ y duraría mucho tiempo, pero no veo a nadie más indicado para llevarla a cabo.

─Lo se.

─No será inmediata por supuesto. Pero creo que sería mejor que nadie supiera acerca de esto

─Estoy de acuerdo.

─Buscaremos un pretexto para _tu traición_.

─No creo que sea necesario después de todo los aldeanos siempre me han tratado mal y a mi hermano.

─No es muy buena opción, pero me parece la más creíble.

Le dieron permiso de retirarse e Itachi salió rumbo a su casa, una misión de espionaje dentro del grupo llamado Akatsuki aquellos que lo habían retenido, al parecer se estaba volviendo peligroso y aún peor estaban tras los Jinchuriki y no permitiría que se acercaran a Naruto así tuviese que dejar a este y a su otouto.

Las manos se veían desde la entrada de la calle agitándose en un saludo cordial, sus niños estaban en la puerta de la mansión.

─ ¡Itachi-nii! ─gritaba el rubio dirigiéndose al mayor─ ¡Ya iremos por ramen!

Y es que con lo peligroso de la misión Itachi no pudo comprar nada para esos pingos que siempre esperaban alguna cosa al regreso de sus misiones, y les tuvo que prometer un premio… espera, se dijo el chico y como es que habían llegado a esa situación si esos dos se iban a escapar de Iruka... ¡Eso es! Iruka los había apoyado y casi felicitado por intentar el rescate, claro después de una buena tunda –un par de nalgadas─, amaban a esos pequeños, pero la disciplina era importante para la formación de buenos adultos.

Y eso lo dejaba a él con una salida al Ichiraku un lugar recién descubierto y una mascota algo rara para su otouto, -un halcón entrenado-, más que podía hacer esa era su familia y así los adoraba, con ese rubio que parecía changuito, pues se le subía para que lo cargara y no había poder humano que lo bajara, un otouto que quería mimos, pero que se negaba a pedir directamente y un amigo algo escandaloso y sonriente que lo arrastraba a conversaciones interminables.

─ ¡Yo!

Escuchó Itachi y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ese Anbu le sacaba de quicio, pues a pesar de ser un genio como él, se la vivía en su mundo y con retardos que exasperaban a sus compañeros de turno. Y algo le decía que este estaba ahí solo… para fastidiar, pues dudaba que el capitán lo hubiese llamado o el tercero, pues a este apenas lo había visto.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Nada es que los vi tan alegres que quise saber el porque.

─Aniki _ese_ vino a decir que tú no regresarías ─dijo maloso Sasuke y sonrió en dirección del rubio como pidiendo su apoyo.

Y el de ojos azules asintió varias veces; con esto Itachi vio con el sharingan activado a Kakashi.

─ ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?

El otro se rascó la nuca dudando en correr por su vida o sacar lo que traía para los niños y así firmar la paz.

─ Y yo que venía a dejarles un regalo a estos niños tan bien portados y _que no dicen mentiras_.

Naruto desde la espalda de Itachi se retorció las manitas, pero en cambio Sasuke se paró retando al chico de cabello plateado.

─Es tu culpa si no sabes explicarte bien. ─dijo muy campante el moreno, mientras extendía la mano.

─ ¿Uchiha como has educado a estos niños?

Iruka frunció el seño y se acercó tomando la mano de Sasuke.

─Ellos son algo especiales, pero los hemos educado para cuestionar todo sin temer a nadie. Y si ellos entendieron mal sus palabras, no es su culpa.

Kakashi vio al moreno de coleta y negó la verdad es que todos eran muy entretenidos y le gustaba jugar con ellos y hacerlos enfadar. Sacó una paquete y lo extendió hacia Sasuke este lo tomó.

─Gracias. ─dijo educado el morenito y Naruto se bajó de Itachi y de inmediato rasgó el papel.

Una copia del Bashōsen* en miniatura iluminó los ojos de Sasuke y una copia de la Kōkinjō** le llamó la atención al rubio.

─ ¡Una cuerda para saltar!

Y todos los mayores negaron por la inocencia del rubio. Con los menores felices por sus regalos los tres mayores se miraron y no tuvieron otra opción que hacer las pases y el curioso grupo se fue a comer.

000

El rubio corría por todo la casa buscando algo, Sasuke lo vio pasar varias veces por la sala, e Itachi lo sintió pasar encima de él.

─ ¿Naruto ya estás listo? Si no te apresuras te dejaremos.

─ ¡No me dejen Itachi nii! es que no encuentro mi chamarra de la suerte.

─La dejaste en el jardín hace rato ─dijo malhumorado Sasuke.

─ ¡Es cierto! Gracias Sasuke ─Y le besó en la boca.

Y el rubio salió corriendo hacía el jardín.

─Otouto será mejor que no hagan ese tipo de muestras de cariño en la academia.

─ ¿Porque no?

─La gente no entenderá y los niños menos.

─ ¿Otros no besan a sus otoutos?

─No, bueno si, pero…

Y es que los ojitos obsidiana miraban llenos de curiosidad y si Itachi cometía un error quebraría esa hermosa convivencia que llevaban esos dos.

─Déjalos para la casa o les dará envidia y querrán hacer lo mismo con Naruto.

Oh si, eso sería suficiente para detener por completo las muestras por parte de Sasuke: su sentido de pertenencia por el rubio menor, quien en ese momento entraba contento.

─ ¡Ya estoy listo! ¡Iruka nii-chan nos esperara ahí!

─Si, pero esto es para ambos ahí no pueden llamarlo de ese modo será Iruka sensei ¿estamos?

Los niños de seis años asintieron y es que ese día los inscribirían en la academia y por fin entrenarían con los otros niños de la aldea. Itachi ya abría a puerta de la calle cuando un susurro le llamó la atención.

─_No te muevas_.

El mayor se masajeó las sienes y se giró viendo serio al rubio.

─Naruto abre tu chamarra.

─… tengo frio.

─Naruto…

El niño abrió su chamarra y sacó lo que escondía.

─Ella se sentirá sola.

Itachi cruzó los brazos y es que una semana antes el rubio había insistido en quedarse con una rana como mascota que había atrapado en el lago, insistió tanto que tuvieron que ceder a pesar de que el animal no era muy agraciado, por no decir que para el Uchiha mayor le parecía un sapo feo y nada más.

─No puedes llevarla o ¿acaso ves que Sasuke lleva a taka?

─No es justo él puede llamarlo desde donde este y taka llegara. Y Seiryu*** no podrá ir a buscarme si la llamo.

El mayor se hincó a la altura del rubito.

─En la academia no permiten mascotas, yo cuidare a Seiryu hasta que regreses.

─ ¿Y si te vas a misión? mira que taka la ve como si quisiera comérsela.

Y a decir verdad el halcón si parecía querer cenarse a la rana, pero no pasaba de simples ganas. Sasuke abrazó al rubio.

─Yo le ordenaré que no moleste a Seiryu. ─dijo Sasuke

─Y si salgo de misión, pagaré para que la cuiden.

¿Y aún dudaban que Naruto tuviera a esos dos Uchiha a su disposición? Este asintió contento y regresó a dejar a Seiryu en el jardín.

Con el problema resuelto los tres salieron con dirección a la academia caminaron por las calles y los niños iban casi brillando de puro orgullo. Al llegar Itachi se inclinó, les arregló la ropa, y revisó que sus mochilitas estuviesen en orden con sus obentos y es que los niños no quisieron entender que ese día solo los inscribirían y probablemente no se quedarían a estudiar.

─ ¿Listos?

─ ¡Si!

Gritaron los dos gustosos.

* Bashōsen: Abanico de la Palma de Banano, Esta tiene la habilidad única de producir cualquiera de los Cinco Elementos con tan solo realizar un movimiento ondular y pensar en el elemento que se quiera usar.

**Kōkinjō: Cuerda del Cielo Dorado, El Kōkinjō tiene la habilidad especial de extraer el alma de una persona con el simple contacto. Las dos fueron armas del sabio de los seis caminos.

***Seiryu: En la mitología japonesa se le dio este nombre al dragón azul del este. Simboliza el agua y la primavera.

Una enorme disculpa, pero no me maten por no actualizar y no crean que fue por floja ni por darme a desear –yo detesto eso─ de hecho ya tengo dos capítulos y los subiré hoy, bueno pues ¡No tenía Internet! Pero aquí estoy.

Miles de gracias a : Karu-suna, katsuchan21, Hatake.E, Moon-9215, Tatii Cx, kaoryciel94, Saya Uchiha y estoy de acuerdo yo también odio a Konoha, y ya llegó él _yo_ jajajaja, Yuki-2310, Princezz Inuyoukai, starsmoon1981, Moon-9215, zilfyks, Luna1986, KataristikA, Nessieprettysweet, Lucychibi, Vismur, darklady0094, Meiko gracias por tu comentario, harunablakrose y xairany a ver si no me faltó alguien. ¡Gracias!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Los tres se encaminaron a las oficinas y ahí el mayor tocó pidiendo permiso para entrar. Los dos pequeños se quedaron afuera viendo todo con mucha curiosidad y algo nerviosos por ser su primer día de escuela.

Dentro Itachi peleaba por hacer entender a los directivos que los niños ya estaban listos para entrar a la academia.

─Si no confían en mi palabra, háganles un examen.

─Tienen un año menos que todos los demás niños.

─Conmigo eso no fue un obstáculo.

─Pero el niño rubio es el…

─ ¡Silencio!

Dijo molesto el director y es que este había sido uno de los senseis de Itachi y no podía negar que le gustaría saber que tanto este había hecho avanzar a esos niños y por si no fuera poco el tercero había prohibido estrictamente que cualquiera mencionara algo del contenedor.

000

Lejos de los inconvenientes que su hermano pasaba los niños se habían alejado de la puerta de la dirección al escuchar en una de las aulas la voz de Iruka. Y ahí estaba su nii-chan dándoles indicaciones a unos niños un poco más grandes que ellos, Un chico de cejas pobladas pasó al frente al escuchar su nombre; Naruto de puntitas miraba hacia adentro y Sasuke lo sostenía para que no cayera.

─Ellos desaparecieron en una bola de humo y…

─ ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Dime Naruto! ─urgía Sasuke.

─Oh, pues es lo que nos enseñaron el verano pasado. ─dijo decepcionado el rubio y la cara del moreno fue igual.

─El jutsu de cambio.

─Si…, pero ¡Iruka nii-chan es muy bueno enseñando!... ¡Corre! Sasuke que van a salir y seguro que nos regañan

Los dos niños apenas tuvieron tiempo de tomar sus mochilas antes de que el grupo de Umino saliera. Llegaron corriendo hasta la dirección, pero fue tarde Itachi ya los esperaba y parecía algo enojado, este los tomó de las manos y los llevó hasta la oficina. Ahí los Chūnin del consejo de profesores y el director, esperaban las presentaciones correspondientes.

─Ellos son… mis hermanos. Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.

Los niños avanzaron e hicieron una reverencia muy formal. El directo Jōnin se levantó y caminó parándose frente a los niños que lo miraron curiosos.

─ ¿Es cierto que ya están listos para entrenar en la academia?

─ ¡Si sensei!

Respondieron los dos pequeños y el director no pudo evitar sonreír por la firmeza.

─Haremos una prueba y si lo hacen bien hoy mismo se quedaran a entrenar.

El grupo completo ─de adultos─ salió y los tres niños tras ellos, Itachi se acercó a los niños y les despeinó la cabellera en gesto de confianza. Se dirigieron hacia el patio y ahí llamaron al mismo Iruka y este se acercó hasta ellos. Los profesores hablaron con el joven novato y este asintió obedeciendo y yendo hasta su grupo donde escogió a dos de sus estudiantes. Itachi no hizo mueca alguna, pero supo que la intención desde un principio era que sus niños no ingresaran a la academia y lo confirmó al notar que llamaba a dos de los más avanzados estudiantes: Neji Hyūga y Tenten. Él los había visto entrenar cuando iba a visitar a Iruka y sabía que esos dos eran de peligro.

Los chicos se adelantaron y los sensei llamaron al rubio este dejó su mochila con Itachi y se adelantó también. Llegó y se plantó frente a su adversario, pero el rubito sonreía a Iruka quien le dio otra sonrisa pequeña, lo que emocionó a Naruto sintiéndose apoyado, se giró hacia los dos Uchiha y saludó alzando su mano.

─Esta será una práctica y los dos competirán, el primero en traer el kunai con un listón rojo ganará.

Los niños asintieron y se prepararon para salir corriendo para buscar por toda la academia evitando la trampas que seguro habían instalado los maestros. Un shinobi le tapó el paso al rubito, pero este cambió su lugar por un tronco y se escabulló, luego para subir al techo había solo un camino y los dos niños se vieron como buscando una solución, Neji uso varios kunais y formó escalones por donde trepó, el rubito lo vio subir e hizo un mohín.

─ ¡No pierdas el tiempo dobe!

Gritó Sasuke antes de recibir una mirada indignada de Itachi, no por darle ánimos a Naruto si no por las palabras que usó. El rubio se concentró y subió por el árbol usando chakra en sus pies, algo demasiado avanzado para un niño de esa edad y los maestros murmuraron entre ellos, ese niño estaba muy bien entrenado si ganaba o no esa prueba no importaba, ya estaba dentro de la academia.

El genio Hyūga llegó con el kunai con listón y pisándole los talones el rubito que veía todo tratando de retener las lagrimas. Iruka se acercó y felicitó a ambos uno por ganar y el otro por el esfuerzo. Naruto caminó hasta donde los Uchiha se encontraban, Sasuke lo vio y le dijo muy quedito:

─No te atrevas a llorar.

El rubito asintió y sorbió su nariz dignamente. Claro que nadie vio como los dos morenos apretaron los puños tratando de evitar abrazar al rubio y consolarlo, pues no podían verse débiles y eso hasta el rubio lo sabía. Llamaron a Sasuke y este se acercó.

─La misma prueba para ustedes ¡Adelante!

Lo que nadie esperó es que Sasuke dejara fuera de combate a su contrincante con taijutsu y con eso se fue tranquilamente a buscar el kunai. Los sensei exclamaron indignados y el director dijo:

─Nadie dijo que no pudiera hacerse, un rival inexistente es mejor que uno lento o que estorbe nuestros objetivos. Y en combate no hay géneros.

Itachi soltó el aire retenido con total discreción, pero ya hablaría con su otouto por actuar de ese modo no tenían mujeres en casa y de las que había conocido no tenían buena referencia, pero no era pretexto. Sasuke regresó trayendo el kunai y lo entregó.

─Gané.

El shinobi que debía detenerlo llegó poco después algo chamuscado del traje. El director llamó a Itachi y este se acercó.

─Ellos se quedan, pues necesitan un poco de disciplina. Tú los has entrenado bien, pero necesitan conocer a más personas y estilo de enseñanza.

El mayor de los Uchiha hizo una reverencia y luego avanzó hasta los niños.

─Tomen sus mochilas… ─Los niños se quedaron inmóviles temiendo que regresarían a casa─, se quedan.

─¡Ah!

Gritaron emocionados y abrazaron al mayor. Este correspondió y luego los separó.

─Se portan bien ─Asintieron─ ¿Quieren que venga por ustedes o se van con Iruka?

─Ven por nosotros aniki ─dijo Naruto y Sasuke asintió.

El niño de once años vio como los pequeños eran guiados hacia el salón por su sensei Iruka quien no podía borrar una sonrisa de su rostro. Los otros estudiantes los notaron cuando regresaron de su practica afuera del aula y todos se preguntaron quienes eran. Iruka los presentó y algunos niños los vieron con desconfianza sobre todo Neji quien había estado presente en la prueba, Tenten estaba ya de pie y es que el Uchiha solo la había desmayado por poco tiempo intentado no lastimarla mucho.

La clase continuó y fue hora del almuerzo, los dos niños buscaron sus mochilas y sacaron su obento que su hermano les había preparado. Con sorpresa vieron que este constaba de su comida favorita y sospecharon que Itachi los quería animar de ese modo se quedaran o no en la escuela. Esperaron a que todos los alumnos salieran y ya a solas con Iruka.

─ ¿Nos calienta nuestra comida por favor?... sensei.

Este asintió y revisando los alrededores y notando que no había nadie los abrazó.

─Estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

Los niños se dejaron mimar y luego con su almuerzo listo salieron a comer buscando un lugar agradable donde sentarse. Iruka iba detrás de ellos y lo guio hasta la sombra de un árbol.

─Miren ─Les mostró un columpio─, esto fue puesto para Naruto seguramente _tiene influencias muy altas_. Pero indudablemente lo compartirá contigo.

Le dijo a Sasuke. Este sonrió de lado, Iruka los dejó para ir a echarles un vistazo a los otros estudiantes. Los niños comieron y cuando terminaron reposaron un rato para poder estrenar el columpio. Y ese primer día pasó muy tranquilo a pesar de que muchos niños no hablaban con ellos había otros que si y así fueron ampliando su circulo de amistades, claro que ellos preferían la compañía del otro.

A la hora de la salida Itachi ya los esperaba y ellos se despidieron de sus compañeros para ir con el mayor. Le mostraron sus cajas de obento limpias y sus respectivas tareas.

─ ¿Aniki esperaremos a iruka?

─No, él tiene junta de profesores, vendrá hasta la hora de la cena.

Caminaron hacia su casa y los niños hablaban de su primer día emocionados tanto que hasta se arrebataban las palabras de la boca. Correr, ejercitarse, teoría y más era lo que ellos aprendieron y el saber que había otros niños como ellos que se preparaban para ser shinobis. Al llegar Itachi dejó que se bañaran solos en lo que el acomodaba su cosas, esa noche partía y es que había pedido un permiso para estar presente el primer día de academia de los niños.

En la ducha los niños jugaban en la tina con sus respectivos juguetes y repasaban a su modo lo que habían aprendido ese día.

─ ¿Que es Kekkei Genkai?

─Ahm…

─ ¿Naruto?

─Es lo que tiene Itachi-nii en los ojos.

─Son habilidades genéticas que son transmitidas en clanes específicos.

─Eso fue lo que dije.

─No, tú dijiste _quién_ lo tenía no lo que era.

─Entendiste, eso es lo importante.

─No por que, quien no conozca a Itachi no sabrá de qué hablas y en el examen no te lo aceptaran por buena respuesta.

El rubio asintió y con eso el moreno lo dejó en paz, dejaron el estudio y siguieron con el juego.

000

Itachi acomodaba los platos y fue a llamar a los niños quienes ya estaban listos con sus pijamas puestas. Bajó a esperarlos y escuchó como Iruka ya estaba en casa.

─Llegaste a tiempo.

─Si. _Ellos_ no pusieron muchos pretextos y al ver su convivencia con los otros estudiantes, ya no hubo discusión.

─ Y tú que creías que tendrían problemas.

─Es mejor prevenir.

─Muy cierto, y ahora lávate que ya cenaremos y recuerda que mañana se van contigo.

─Pues hay que recordarles, sobre todo a Naruto que le cuesta trabajo despertarse.

Los días pasaban y cada vez se veían más acoplados a la academia, claro que siendo que fueron entrenados desde que tenían uso de razón, sus habilidades eran muy buenas y eso siempre creaba algo de envidia o extrañeza y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Neji se acercó a ellos cuando almorzaban y les preguntó.

─ ¿Quién les ha mostrado como hacer el jutsu de cambio si a nosotros apenas nos lo están enseñando? ¿O resulta que nuestro sensei les da clase privadas? Eso sería darles preferencia.

─ ¡Iruka sensei no tiene preferencias! ¡El es un buen sensei! ─gritó Naruto.

─Púes no lo creo, si ha hecho distinciones con ustedes.

─Mira Hyūga, aquí tú eres el que ve cosas que no existen

─Si eso es cierto pruébalo Uchiha que no te creo, tú y yo en una pelea limpia después de todo la última vez abusaste de tu fuerza, a será que te dieron alguna ventaja por ser menor que nosotros.

─Si tu compañera necesita que la traten con cuidado no debes ser shinobi. Y en cuanto a eso tal vez soy menor que tú, pero no más débil. ─dijo molesto Sasuke.

El grupo de estudiantes que se habían unido a ver la discusión hicieron un lugar para que los dos contendientes pudiesen medir sus habilidades. Naruto recogió sus cajas de obento y las guardó, su nuevo amigo Rock Lee le ayudó.

─ ¿Por qué no le agradan a Neji?

─No lo se, tú tienes más tiempo de conocerlo.

─Pues a mí me ha dicho que si no manejo ningún elemento o poder que olvide la idea de ser shinobi por que solo seré un estorbo.

─Que malo, no creo que eso sea cierto, apuesto que tú eres especial y que tienes tanto derecho como todos los otros de ser ninja. Y si él sigue siendo malo, ya le daremos su merecido. ─decía el rubio viendo como Sasuke se disponía a pelear con el Hyūga.

Todo quedó en silencio y los niños estaban en guardia cuando el castaño lanzó una patada y Sasuke se cubrió mandando un golpe de puño, un grito los detuvo:

─ ¡¿Pero que hacen?!

Los niños se pararon de inmediato y vieron a su sensei con cara molesta que esperaba una explicación de sus acciones. Los niños se quedaron silenciosos y con esto se ganaron un castigo por el resto del día junto con una llamada a sus tutores. En caso de Neji su tío fue el que se presentó y en caso de Sasuke un Itachi más que molesto. Y como ninguno de los alborotadores dijo el motivo, fueron suspendidos por dos días.

Las tres figuras caminaban silenciosas; el rubio iba de la mano de Sasuke como una diminuta muestra de apoyo y es que no podían decirle a Itachi el motivo de la pelea, no cuando este seguro se lo diría a Iruka y no deseaban que ninguno de los dos se sintieran culpables y es que ya con seis años sabían que solo se tenían los cuatro y que en todo caso, Itachi y ellos eran discriminados por algo de su familia y que Iruka estaba con ellos por solidaridad y por eso mismo trataban de no causarle muchos problemas. Llegaron al barrio Uchiha y sentían que su final se acercaba. Itachi abrió la puerta y dejó que ellos cruzaran el umbral, en total silencio entraron en la sala y fue entonces que la vos del mayor se escuchó:

─Ve a dejar tu mochila Naruto ─El rubio se retorció la chamarra.

─Quiero quedarme Itachi-nii.

─Esta vez no.

─Por favor. ─rogó el rubio.

El mayor vio a ambos niños y se dijo que tal vez la llamada de atención les serviría a los dos.

─Sasuke si no dirás el motivo de este incidente solo te expresaré que estoy muy decepcionado de ti. ─El niño moreno apretó los puños, pero soportó el regaño─ Los educo lo mejor que puedo y si consideré una buena idea adelantarlos en las técnicas shinobi, no fue para que se comportaran tan soberbios y capaces de pelear con sus sempai en la academia, -por que lo son aunque sean de su mismo grupo-, tiene un año más estudiando. Y les enseñe también como evitar pelear, púes no todo se resuelve con violencia. En la aldea no somos sus personas favoritas y si nos ven como una amenaza no van a confiar en nosotros no digo que hay que ser serviles, pero si confiables ¿O no quieres ser un Anbu de elite y tú el futuro Hokage? Les mostré que pensaran antes de actuar ¿Y bien?

El rubio ya lloraba a mares, mientras el moreno se sentía muy avergonzado y es que pudo ignorar a Neji, sin embargo le había seguido el juego y terminó por avergonzar a su hermano. Sasuke hizo una reverencia hincándose por completo.

─Lo siento Nii-sama no volverá a pasar.

─Bien, pero que sea la última vez.

Y Naruto se abrazó al mayor pidiendo perdón por no haber detenido al moreno. El Uchiha mayor agarró a los dos y los llevó hasta su habitación donde se recostaron y escucharon otra historia de algún héroe Uchiha y para tomar la siesta de la tarde una del rayo amarillo. Con esos dos dormidos Itachi bajó a guardar sus armas, pues solo alcanzó a quitarse el uniforme Anbu antes de que lo llamaran a la academia llegando de una misión.

Antes de la hora acostumbrada Iruka llegó y buscó a su amigo quien ya cocinaba algo para la cena.

─Hola, perdón por llamarte de improviso, pero no podía estar de moderador y como responsable de una de las partes.

─Lo entiendo y no te preocupes Kakashi fue a dejar el reporte por mí.

─Te lo cobrara.

─Sin lugar a dudas.

─Supe por fin el motivo, Lee fue el valiente que me lo dijo. ─El moreno siguió moviendo el guiso y escuchó atento. ─ Al parecer Neji cree que tengo preferencia por Naruto y Sasuke, pero a pesar de que es un chico de pocas palabras digamos que expresó lo que pensaba y Sasuke se molestó, y bueno él lo reto… y ya sabes lo demás. Supongo que hablaste con ellos, no querían que yo me enterara.

─Supongo. Así que finge que no lo sabes.

─Está bien, de todos modos no cambiare mi forma de tratarlos, y en ningún momento les he dado ningún ti…

─A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones. ─cortó el Uchiha. ─ Ahora ve a cambiarte que ya casi está la cena.

Esos dos días, Sasuke hubiese preferido ir a clases y es que su hermanos era un sensei sin piedad que lo hacia entrenar hasta el cansancio y cuidado con opinar por que había más ejercicio como castigo. Al tercer día Naruto lucía feliz por tener de nuevo a su amigo inseparable de regreso, si bien Lee le hacia compañía la presencia del moreno le era indispensable, y que decir que al llegar el receso hubo otro encuentro, pero esta vez solo hablaron.

─Hyūga nos veremos en las pruebas Chūnin y ahí arreglaremos nuestras diferencias.

─Si no es Sasuke seré yo, pero los dos estaremos para ti. ─dijo el rubito muy serio.

─Es una promesa.

Contestó el Hyūga y con eso los niños fueron aceptados por todos como dos estudiantes y nada más. Un sensei de coleta sonrió orgulloso desde su escondite.

Entre tareas y entrenamientos los días pasaban y con eso los niños crecían en estatura y conocimientos, pero ahora les tocaría crecer en espíritu, aún les faltaban muchas pruebas y que mejor que estar junto para superarlas.

000

Itachi estaba concentrado el sonido de la cascada lo tranquilizaba y es que para _esa misión_ debía estar muy bien preparado y necesitaba el Mangekyō Sharingan, pero no estaba dispuesto a tener una perdida, ni de lejos _sacrificaría_ a uno de sus niños y a su amigo menos. Los pasos se escucharon acercarse y tuvo que abrir los ojos.

─Yo.

─ ¿Qué quieres Kakashi?

─Nada aquí curioseando y es que es raro que el genio Uchiha no este con sus tres mocosos.

─ ¿Mocosos? … vienes por algo más.

─ ¿Me preguntaba, cuando veré un cambio en esos ojos?

─Para ser un Uchiha postizo eres igual de fastidioso.

─Fui amigo de Obito y sé como es que lo obtienen y me preguntaba…

─A ninguno ¡jamás!

─Me ofrecería, pero no me quieres tanto ─dijo sarcástico. ─, pero no en vano superaste las expectativas de tu clan así que supongo que tienes un plan.

─ ¿Y si lo tengo me ayudarías?

─… Si.

─Matarte por uno segundos suficientes para sentir el dolor la desesperación… y con eso despertarlo.

─Eso no funcionara si es él, pero si soy yo si.

Dijo Iruka que veía a los dos Anbus muy serio.

Gracias por la espera.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Itachi se levantó despacio tratando de buscar un buen pretexto para negarse a la petición de Iruka.

─Te traje a cena, llevas todo el día en este lugar y ahora sé porque.

─Vamos Umino pareces mi madre.

─No me cambies la conversación, escuché todo y quiero incluirme en el plan.

─No.

─No te estoy preguntado ya es hora de que dejes un poco de responsabilidad a los mayores ─dijo burlón Iruka.

─Bueno, pues _esto_ no se puede decidir al momento, vayan a su casa y ya veremos, pero yo estoy dentro. ─concluyó Kakashi.

El de cabello plata se retiró dejando solos a los chicos más jóvenes, claro que se llevó la cena de Itachi.

Iruka se encaminó hacia la aldea.

─Vamos que no podemos dejar mucho tempo a esos dos solos.

─Iruka, la misión ya es urgente.

─Lo imagino, pero que tardes unos días más si ya han esperado años no hará una diferencia. ¿De verdad tienes que matar a un ser querido para obtener el Mangekyō Sharingan?

─Hasta donde sé no han encontrado otra forma.

─ ¿Y Sasuke, has pensado en él? ¿También querrá este poder?

─Por eso estudié todos estos años, para encontrar una solución.

─Ahora más que nunca quiero ser parte del _experimento_.

─No eres viable si te pasa algo con quien se quedarían ellos.

─Entonces no te equivoques.

Y eso fue lo último que el de coleta dijo del tema, no había discusión. Itachi caminó en silencio repasando una y otra vez los pasos a seguir, la verdad que Iruka era perfecto después de todo eran amigos desde la infancia y habían pasado muchas cosas juntos tan solo pensar en que no estuviera a su lado ya se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y es que para él Iruka era un hermano más.

Llegaron al barrio Uchiha y recorrieron el camino acostumbrado, los ojos negros observaron el lugar y se dijo que extrañaría hasta esa soledad de las calles. Al llegar a la residencia Uchiha escucharon gritos y ruidos fuertes en la casa, entraron corriendo apresurados buscando el motivo de ese escandalo y rogaron por que… Si suspiraron derrotados, solo eran esos dos peleando por alguna tontería. De pronto todo pasó como en cámara lenta y así vieron al rubio tomar el brazo del pelinegro y… pegarle un mordisco que hizo gritar a este por ayuda.

─ ¡Auxilio! ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!

Iruka llegó hasta ellos y levantó a Naruto que no soltaba _su presa_, por lo que tuvo que intervenir Itachi.

─ ¡Naruto suéltalo ya!

─Naruto si no lo sueltas tendrás prohibido comer ramen por un mes.

Dijo serio Itachi y el rubio soltó a Sasuke y se paró enojado agachando la cabeza luego alzó la vista hacia el moreno que revisaba Iruka y gritó.

─ ¡Ya no te quiero Sasuke!

Y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Itachi se sentó en el sillón esperando que su hermano dejara de llorar y es que ya no sabían si Sasuke lloraba por el mordisco o por lo que Naruto le gritó. Iruka le puso una bandita al brazo del morenito y luego se unió a Itachi en el sillón, esperaron un poco antes de que Sasuke se lanzara a los brazos de su aniki llorando desconsolado. Iruka se levantó y fue hasta la habitación de los niños. Ahí vio al rubio recostado hecho bolita en su cama.

─ ¿Qué pasó tú casi no te enojas con Sasuke?

─Es un teme y no me regañes, si lo es. Siempre quiere todo para él ¡es un egoísta!

─ ¿Entonces de verdad no lo quieres ya?

─…

─ ¿No me vas a decir por que lo mordiste?

─Hoy… invité a los niños de la academia a jugar aquí en la casa mañana y… ¡Es un tonto!

─… ─ Iruka dejó que el rubio se desahogara.

─Al salir de clases él les gritó que no los quería ver en su casa, todos nos vieron feo y yo quedé como un mentiroso. ¿No es mi casa también? ¿No puedo traer a mis amigos?

000

Itachi sostenía a su hermano, quien estaba aferrado al cuello del mayor ya más calmado.

─Hay niños con los que jugamos en la academia, pero Naruto les ha tomado mucha confianza y hasta dice que son sus amigos.

─ ¿Y a ti no te agrada eso?

─No lo se.

─ ¿Le dijiste que no podía juntarse con ellos o algo así?

─No, pero no me gusta que les sonría mucho.

─Sasuke los dos están creciendo y conocerán a más personas y es normal que vayan haciendo amistades, tú encontraras a niños con los que te guste estar, no todo el tiempo serán Naruto y tú nada más.

─ ¿Pero si ellos no son buenos?

─ ¿De que hablas?

─Naruto invitó a algunos niños y niñas a jugar aquí en la casa y…

─ ¿Tú no quieres? Te recuerdo que esta también es casa de Naruto e Iruka.

─Eso ya lo se.

─Pues no entiendo.

000

─Por supuesto que si ¿o acaso hay algún motivo por que dudes eso?

─No. ¡¿Entonces por que hizo eso Sasuke?! Es malo y ya no lo quiero más

─Estás molesto y ni siquiera sabes sus motivos.

─Él no me quiso decir, por más que le pregunté se queda mudo ¡Es un idiota ya no le preguntaré nada!

─ ¡Naruto! ─El rubio hizo morritos aún enfadado, Iruka suspiró derrotado y negó con la cabeza─ En ese caso es mejor que regrese a tu habitación ya no compartirás con él, no hasta que todo esto se arregle.

El rubio abrió los ojos asustado, él no quería llegar a esos extremos, si dormía solo ¿quién asustaría a los fantasmas?, ¿quién lo abrazaría cuando tuviera miedo?, ¿quien platicarían con él hasta dormirse? Iruka le había dicho hasta que se arreglara y… ¿si Sasuke no lo extrañaba? reconocía que a veces no lo dejaban dormir, sobre todo cuando tenía sed y le pedía que lo acompañara a la cocina. Los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron y sus lágrimas rodaron por sus regordetas mejillas. El sensei lo cargó.

─Vamos allá y hablaremos con los dos, ¿no quieres dejar de compartir habitación verdad? ─El rubio negó evitando contestar por el nudo en la garganta. Caminaron hasta la sala y alcanzaron a escuchar:

─Pues no entiendo.

─Naruto es amable con ellos y le gusta llevarse bien con todos, pero ellos…

Itachi fue uniendo las frases inconexas que murmuraba su hermano y supo que algo estaba mal con los niños de la academia.

─A veces los niños solo repiten lo que escuchan en casa. No los culpes tan severamente.

─Lo se, sus padres hablan cuando tú no vas.

Itachi no hizo comentario alguno y por unos segundos el silencio reinó en la sala, en ocasiones como esa se replanteaba ayudar a esa mísera aldea que no perdía oportunidad de fastidiar a los suyos.

Iruka escuchaba la conversación junto con el rubio que había dejado de llorar para poner atención. Sasuke se acomodó mejor en el regazo de su hermano recargándose en su pecho y suspiró abatido.

─Esta tarde cuando Naruto los invitó yo no estaba, fui a dejarle su obento a Iruka-nii y al regresar algunos niños venían conversando de la invitación y dijeron que no querían ir a un lugar de traidores y asesinos, yo me molesté, por que eso no es cierto nosotros no somos lo que dicen, quise pegarles, pero no quería que dejaran plantado mañana a Naruto y… A la salida esos mismos niños les dijeron a sus mamás y ellas empezaron a decir que no debían juntarse con un monstruo. Me enojé mucho y…

Fue cuando les gritaste.

─Si. Y ahora Naruto…. ─Empezó a llorar de nuevo el morenito.

Itachi lo abrazó con fuerza besando sus cabellitos y sintiendo también muchas ganas de llorar, ya habían pasado seis años casi siete y todavía había gente cerrada, ignorante y malagradecida. Naruto se bajó de los brazos de Iruka apresurado y corrió gritando.

─ ¡Sasuke perdóname!

Iruka llegó hasta ellos y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Itachi. Dejando que esos dos pequeños se abrazaran llorando y se comieran a besos.

─ ¿Dime Uchiha tu misión mejorara sus vidas?

─…

Esa noche cenaron entre esos dos mimándose mutuamente compartiendo hasta la comida y cuando se fueron a dormir, les permitieron dormir juntos, la verdad es que siempre lo hacían, pero ahora era con permiso.

Los mayores compartieron una taza de té y hablaron de asuntos serios.

─He buscado en los pergaminos de la familia y si bien no hay un método infalible si algunas teorías y una de ellas es la que ya sabes, pero es peligroso si no se maneja con cuidado todo el procedimiento.

─Ya lo creo, pero podemos pedirle ayuda a Hiroshi…

─Si lo pensé, pero no sé si él acepte.

─Lo hará si le decimos la verdad, además es un excelente ninja medico.

Itachi asintió. De pronto empezó a toser como si se estuviese ahogando. Iruka se apresuro a ayudarlo y ver que tenía.

─Mañana que vayamos con Hiroshi haré que te revise, esa tos es muy fea y no es la primera vez.

─No exageres Umino es solo pasajero.

─No me gusta nada y no me repliques le diremos y si no te dejas le diré al hokage que no te deje salir a ninguna misión.

─No habrá dinero para los gastos.

─Te recuerdo que yo también trabajo y que tú no eres precisamente pobre.

─Bien tú ganas.

000

En la habitación de los pequeños, Naruto suspiraba triste aferrado a la pijama de Sasuke.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

─Sasuke ¿Por qué la gente me sigue diciendo monstruo?

El morenito se quedó callado no sabiendo contestar, pues él tampoco lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que su otouto no era eso que decían.

─Sabes yo creo que eso de ser una aldea shinobi vuelve un poco loca a la gente. ─El rubio lo miró dudoso.

─Entonces nosotros nos volveremos locos algún día.

─ ¡Claro que no! nosotros somos Uchiha, ¡no somos como los demás! ─El rubio se entristeció.

─Pero yo no soy Uchiha.

─Tú eres especial, como siempre has vivido con nosotros eres como un Uchiha honorario.

Y es que Naruto sabía que no eran hermanos de sangre, pero eso no era importante por que lo querían y él los quería a ellos como si lo fueran, pues Itachi nunca hizo distinción entre ellos y Sasuke siempre lo trató como su hermano pequeño a pesar de ser casi de la misma edad. El rubio tenía mimos, juguetes, ropa y… regaños como Sasuke y a pesar de que a veces los otros niños lo molestaban diciendo que los Uchiha no eran sus hermanos, no se enojaba o entristecía por que eso era una vil mentira, sin embargo lo de monstruo si le dolía por que ni Sasuke sabía por que se lo decían y creía que era por esas marcas en sus mejillas y ese dibujo en su estomago, ¡pero no era su culpa! se repetía el rubio.

Sasuke sospechaba de los pensamientos de Naruto y besó sus hebras rubias.

─No hagas caso, recuerda que aniki dijo que la gente es mentirosa.

─Si. Cuando yo sea hokage hare que dejen de molestar a las personas con sus mentiras ─Sonrió el rubio y se acomodó para dormir.

000

La mañana de sábado llegó y los niños remoloneaban sin querer levantarse, pero como ese día los dos mayores estaban en casa el almuerzo constaba de la comida favorita de todos para olvidar el mal rato del día anterior. Naruto fue el primero en llegar al comedor aún tallándose los ojos.

─Nii-san tengo sueño.

─Pero no tanto como para rechazar ramen de cerdo ¿verdad? ─preguntó Itachi.

─ ¡No! eso sería una grosería. ─exclamó el rubito.

Cuando ya estaba servido, Iruka fue a despertar a Sasuke quien aprovechaba que el rubio no estaba para dormir otro rato. El sensei regresó unos minuto más tarde con el morenito en brazos más dormido que despierto. Itachi al verlos negó pensando, _y luego ese Umino decía que él era el consentidor_. Iruka ignorando la mirada reprobatoria del mayor de los Uchiha dejó a Sasuke en su silla y este se resistió un poco.

─Otouto saldremos a ver a Hiroshi-san, si no estás listo, te dejaremos.

─ ¡Si con Hiroshi-san!

Gritó Naruto y con eso terminó de despertar Sasuke quien levantó la cabeza y comenzó a comer.

─Si Naruto, pero no habrá vacunas. ─dijo Iruka que sospechaba que la alegría del rubio era por los dulces que Hiroshi les daba al vacunarlos _por portarse bien_.

A medio día ya toda la familia estaba lista para partir, iban a la puerta de salida cuando unos toques en esta los detuvieron, todos se miraron dudosos, pues casi nadie los visitaba a excepción del medico ninja, el hokage y Kakashi, pero este entraba por la ventana o por el jardín y nunca se anunciaba. Itachi abrió.

─ ¡Hola! ¡Naruto me invitó a jugar! ─decía sonriente… Rock Lee.

Itachi miró al niño que esperaba a que lo invitaran a pasar y no pudo evitar sonreír, Konoha aún tenía gente amable y sin prejuicios.

─Adelante, él… ellos te esperan ─dijo el mayor.

─Gracias Uchiha-San ─dijo muy cortés el de trenza*y entró.

El rubio al verlo sonrió radiantemente y corrió a recibirlo, pero se detuvo y giró para ver a Sasuke quien se adelantó y tomó de la mano a Lee.

─Vamos, hace calor jugaremos en el jardín.

Naruto se carcajeó feliz y se adentró en la casa para sacar cuantos juguetes tenían. Iruka vio a Itachi preguntándose ¿Qué harían?

─Un día después no hará diferencia, además es el primer amigo que viene a visitarlos, esto es para celebrarlo.

Los mayores prepararon bocadillos y zumos fríos, en lo que daba la hora de la comida. Kakashi llegó para saber lo que les había dicho el medico ninja, encontrándose con los ninjas _renegados _que eran repelidos por los _héroes de Konoha _y como él era_ grande _le tocó ser_ renegado_.

Y como al parecer Lee tenía permiso pasó todo el día de visita hasta el anochecer en que Itachi y Kakashi lo llevaron a su casa.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban algo cansados, pero repetían sus hazañas de la tarde y aseguraban que Lee era un buen amigo. Claro que los mayores le preguntaron a Sasuke si el visitante no fue de los que habló mal de rubio y este de inmediato negó, al parecer el de trenza era igual de amigable que el propio Naruto.

000

Al día siguiente ya sin demoras salieron rumbo al hospital, al llegar se dirigieron hasta el consultorio de Hiroshi y tocaron esperando que este no estuviese ocupado. Al escuchar el permiso entraron.

─ ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! ¡A mis pacientes favoritos! ─Los niños saludaron formalmente igual que los mayores y cuando el medico vio esa actitud se hecho a reír. ─ ¡Vamos que ya somos de confianza yo cambié sus pañales!

─ ¡Hiroshi-san! ─gritaron los dos muy sonrojados.

Entre ponerse al corriente de las novedades y esperar al tardón de Kakashi ─que prometió pasar por los pequeños para que Itachi e Iruka tuvieran una conversación privada con el medico─, pasó una hora. Y con los tres infantes fuera del consultorio el asunto que los llevaba se dio a conocer.

─Es peligroso y no sabes si funcionara Itachi.

─Precisamente es lo que queremos, saber que posibilidades tenemos.

─Yo estaré al pendiente la cuestión es que Iruka estara muerto y lo sabes cierto.

─Si. ─contestó serio el moreno.

─Yo quiero hacerlo Hiroshi-san. Y que mejor que contar con usted.

─Me ponen en una encrucijada… pero está bien lo haré. Ahora me decías que aquí mi buen amigo indestructible está sufriendo una tos recurrente asegurando que no es nada ¿verdad Iruka?

─Si por eso lo he traído.

Itachi frunció el seño, pero no negó nada.

─Bien descúbrete y tiéndete en la camilla.

000

Sasuke observaba que el joven frente a ellos no dejaba de leer un librito sin siquiera vigilarlos, por eso le susurró al oído a Naruto.

─Vamos a buscar las maquinas de dulces.

El rubio asintió y muy despacito se fueron recorriendo de la banca donde estaban sentados para luego correr por los pasillos. Llegaron hasta una maquina expendedora de refrescos y se buscaron el dinero en sus bolsillos.

─No traigo, se me olvido pedirle a aniki.

─Yo los disparo, pero no se vuelvan a escapar ─se escuchó la voz de Kakashi que estaba justo detrás de ellos.

─ ¡¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?! ─preguntó asombrado el rubio.

─Oe aunque no creas soy compañero de Itachi o sea que soy un buen ninja, no se tal vez algún día hasta sea su maestro.

─ ¡Paso! ─gritaron los dos niños. Y Kakashi sonrió irónico ahora esos diablillos se habían ganado que el buscara ser su sensei.

000

El medico arrugó el seño, a primera vista algo no andaba muy bien con los pulmones de Itachi, pero era algo muy bueno que hubiesen ido a verlo cuando apenas se veían los síntomas.

─Mira por lo poco que se puede notar sin hacerte estudios, es algo genético uno de tus pulmones no esta funcionando como debería y eso hace que el otro trabaje más.

─ ¿Es curable? ─preguntó tranquilo Itachi.

─Eso… prácticamente es imposible.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo? ─volvió a preguntar.

─ ¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que me daré por vencido tan fácilmente! Te haré los estudios necesarios y sabremos que tan lastimados están tus pulmones y si es necesario yo iré por ella.

─ ¡¿Ella?! ─preguntó dudoso Iruka.

─La mejor médico ninja que hay… Tsunade hime, una de los sannin legendarios.

Los chicos vieron a Hiroshi que definitivamente estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posibles por la salud del mayor de los Uchiha y conscientes de ese apoyo no se dejaron vencer por la desesperanza. Poco después llamaron a los niños y _su nana _para regresar a casa. Tenían dos días antes de que _el experiment_o se llevara acabo y con eso la posibilidad de dejar solos a los pequeños. La noche se veía iluminada por estrellas y los dos hermanos mayores disfrutaban de ella.

─Si algo sale mal pasado mañana… yo estoy enfermo y si no hay cura los dejaremos solos.

─Eso de ser pesimistas se les da muy bien a los Uchiha, no pienses de eso modo, yo regresare del más allá para golpearte antes de que te des cuenta y tú no morirás por lo menos no por esos pulmones defectuosos.

─Si lo Uchiha somos pesimistas, tú eres demasiado optimista.

─Tengo que serlo por los dos.

Itachi se permitió sonreír y con eso la conversación cesó.

000

Dos días después con Naruto y Sasuke en la escuela el momento decisivo llegaba. En las cascadas las cuatro figuras se encontraban en la cima de las estatuas. Itachi se acercó a Iruka intentado convencerlo de retirarse.

─Ya estamos aquí y no me retractaré, así que como el genio que eres has un excelente trabajo Uchiha.

El viento soplaba y los cabellos negros y castaños se agitaban. Kakashi estaba muy cerca de Itachi para detenerlo a tiempo, mientras Hiroshi no se despegaba de lado de Iruka para atenderle de inmediato.

─ ¡Suiton!

Atacó el moreno y antes de que el fuego tocara el cuerpo del sensei un golpe impacto su pecho y lo dejó sin vida, Itachi no se arriesgaría a quemar a su amigo, era mejor que todo fuera rápido y sin dolor, por lo menos para Iruka, pues él al sentir el cuerpo que caía y los ojos abiertos y sin vida de su amigo, gritó alterado, sintiendo que sus ojos le ardían y no sabía si era por el llanto o por el posible Mangekyō. Hiroshi que ya tenía listo todo su equipo posó las manos con chakra en el pecho del de coleta dando órdenes a Kakashi que era él que lo asistiría, pues no contaban con Itachi que estaba llegando a la desesperación. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco segundos sin que Iruka reaccionara. Itachi cayó hincado viendo toda la escena como en cámara lenta… la estrella se formó en sus pupilas carmín, pues su corazón estaba doliendo demasiado como para ser un engaño…

─¡No!

Gritó el moreno y lloró de rabia consigo mismo por creer que su estúpido experimento funcionaria y en el proceso perdía a su amigo… a su hermano.

─ ¡Basta Itachi! ─exclamó Hiroshi y siguió atendiendo a Iruka, el rostro del medico se trasfiguró y una gran sonrisa apareció─ ¡Eso es eres un gran shinobi! ¡Ese es uno de mis niños! ─animaba el medico─ ¡Ya está no lo perdimos!

Y un suspiró de Iruka confirmó esa maravillosa noticia. Entre los tres llevaron a Iruka hasta el hospital y ahí se quedó descansando y siendo monitoreado por Hiroshi, por supuesto Itachi estuvo a su lado, mientras Kakashi de nuevo fungía como niñero.

La mañana llegó con un muy recuperado Iruka y un cansado Itachi este dormía en la silla junto a la cama del sensei. Hiroshi veía como esos niños crecían siendo muy unidos y protegiéndose.

─Se quedó velando toda la noche.

─Estos Uchiha tienen demasiada seriedad.

─Si por eso Naruto y tú son la otra cara, digamos que se complementan.

─ Si, como en toda familia no.

─ Muy cierto ahora a recuperarse para que lo convenzas que debe acompañarme a buscar a Tsunade hime.

─Oh de eso no hay discusión él ira con usted así lo tenga que enredar en un pergamino gigante.

─Umino siempre tan mandón ─contestó Itachi somnoliento.

Todos rieron y con eso de nuevo Itachi hacía honor a su inteligencia había engañado a su propia herencia. Un triunfo sobre la herencia sangrienta de los Uchiha, un engaño a la muerte misma y que las nuevas generaciones agradecerían… bueno Sasuke en concreto. A pesar de que el dolor y desesperación no se borrarían de la mente de Itachi hasta el día que muriera…

000

Sasuke trataba de taparse y es que siendo día de academia las clases se habían suspendido porque su sensei había salido de misión con Itachi y eso era un día libre para los niños, por lo que dormir más era prioridad para el morenito claro que si podía arrancarle un poco de sabanas al rubio que dormía como torbellino y terminaba enredado en ellas. Y así jalándose los encontró Kakashi quien se recargó en el dintel de la puerta.

─ ¿No son muy grandes como para dormir juntos?

Sasuke abrió perezoso un ojo y viendo que era su conocido niñero se acostó de nuevo ignorándolo o eso parecía.

─No. ─contestó el morenito.

El rubito por su parte buscó el calor de Sasuke y se acomodó de nuevo murmurando.

─Yo siempre dormiré con mi Sasu-chan.

Kakashi estaba por soltarse a reír…

─Una palabra y tu ropa quedará hecha cenizas.

─Mocoso impertinente.

─Adulto tardón.

Por fin el de cabello plata los dejó descansar otro rato así el tendría más tiempo de leer su libro.

000

─ ¿Cuando regresará nii-san? ─preguntó Naruto.

─No lo se, ya nos mandara un mensaje.

─ ¿Nos traerá algo?

─No Naruto, no fue a una misión, fue a buscar algunas cosas que Hiroshi necesitaba ¿y acaso le van a cobrar algo a Hiroshi?

Los niños negaron de inmediato eso era como una falta, pues respetaban y estimaban mucho al medico, al único adulto que les tendió la mano cuando más lo necesitaban y quien los atendía siempre por algún rasguño, herida o enfermedad sin pedir nada a cambio.

─Ya estamos listos Iruka-nii. ─dijo Sasuke revisando que la mochila de Naruto estuviese bien cerrada, pues a veces el rubio lo olvidaba y terminaba tirando su chamarra y era un lio buscarla después.

─Bien vámonos.

Los niños se besaron rosando sus boquitas lo que descolocó a Iruka.

─ ¿Qué hacen?

─Es el último antes de salir, pues no debemos hacerlo fuera de casa ─contestó inocente el rubio y Sasuke asintió muy serio.

El sensei no mencionó nada, pero debía hablar con Itachi y dejarles en claro a esos dos que esas muestras de afecto no eran comunes entre hermanos.

000

El regreso era más tranquilo y es que la sonrisa de esperanza de Hiroshi-san no desaparecía con nada. Itachi quiso creer también, pero la verdad es que dudaba mucho que esa _dama_ alcohólica y apostadora fuera la eminencia médica que aseguraban.

─Ya veras solo hay que seguir sus indicaciones y ¿es que no sentiste su poderoso chakra cuando metió sus manos en tu cuerpo y revisó tus pulmones? ─dijo entusiasmado el medico.

─A decir verdad lo que sentí fue escalofrió.

─Vamos Itachi si ella dice que puedes superar esto es por que es verdad.

─Espero que si.

─La cuestión es que tu misión debes esperar por lo menos un año más.

─No creo que eso sea posible.

─Entonces dame tu palabra de que seguirás al pie de las letra las indicaciones, que no olvidaras ninguna de tus medicinas ni de tus revisiones.

─Lo prometo.

─No me queda de otra que adelantar cuanto antes tu tratamiento, espero que en un mes ya pueda trabajar correctamente tu pulmón.

─Si Tsunade hime lo dijo.

Y eso es a la explicación que la sannin les había dado que afortunadamente el problema había sido detectado a tiempo pues de lo contrario Itachi hubiese muerto por desgaste de sus pulmones. Y el de coleta consideró que gran parte de eso había sido por Iruka que lo llevó al medico a fuerzas y también la preocupación de dejar solos a sus hermanos en una aldea que los trataba como enemigos, por supuesto sin olvidar a Hiroshi que no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y buscó a la persona que lo podía ayudar. Que si le cobró una fortuna era poco importante, solo esperaba que la rubia no gastara muy pronto su recompensa.

000

Recostado en los almohadones que los niños le habían preparado Itachi observaba como estos, practicaban los movimientos que les habían dejado de tarea. Kakashi sentado cerca de él seguía comiendo los pastelillos que le habían llevado con el té. Y es que pesar de no parecerlo los pequeños trataban al de cabello plateado amablemente y hospitalarios.

─Haces un buen trabajo con ellos, tú y ese consentidor sensei.

─Te acusaré que le dijiste así.

─…

El moreno sonrió ya tenía a Kakashi ¿Quién lo diría? Su debilidad era su amigo sensei.

000

El hokage revisaba algunos documentos y en ellos se describía que los del Akatsuki ya tenían a otro de los contenedores. Itachi debía unírseles ya, no había tiempo, pero apenas había hablado con el medico de cabecera de los Uchiha y este le informó que Itachi no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo por lo menos en un año, Hiroshi no deseaba que Itachi se enterara de esa visita a la torre y de lo que le había exigido al hokage. El anciano no podía dejar que la impaciencia ganará a lo que sería una excelente estrategia, así que sin decir a nadie decidió que Itachi tendría seis meses más en la aldea antes de irse a esa misión.

De eso ya había pasado dos semanas y ahora él se encontraba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto y este corría gritando y saltando junto con Sasuke y Lee _un_ _nuevo invitado_ comparado con los que ya era costumbre estar en las reuniones de esa pequeña familia, no deseaba que esos niños sufrieran, pero la seguridad de muchas personas incluidos ellos dependía de que Itachi dejara a su familia.

000

Caminó con sigiló y vio la mansión deseando que sus recuerdos se quedaran impregnados en su mente y que a su vez él no fuera olvidado… u odiado. Se cubrió con la capa oscura y se dirigió hasta el patio, se impulsó y de un salto llegó hasta la copa de uno de los arboles.

─ ¿Vas de misión nii-san?

El rubio lo veía con sus ojos azules algo adormilados.

─Si.

─ ¿Pero no nos avisaste? ¿Por que?

─Ve a dormir Naruto.

─Tengo sed y tuve una pesadilla, cuéntame una historia del rayo amarillo para que me duerma.

El moreno se apretó el puente de la nariz ¿como es que el rubio estaba despierto? y sobre todo que este no lo dejaría dar un paso hasta que no le diera cuanta explicación se le ocurriera. De pronto una figura más se unió a la primera, lo que le faltaba ahora también Sasuke se había despertado y en esos años algo que no cambiaba era el mal humor de su otouto cuando lo despertaban.

─El dobe me despertó.

Dijo como única explicación y cruzó los brazos molesto esperando que su hermano resolviera la situación, Itachi casi sonrió por lo ridículo de las circunstancias, ahí estaba él, el capitán Anbu siendo detenido por un par de niños siete años. Optó por bajar y hacer lo posible por dejarlos dormidos, pero no contaba con que el sensei de coleta los descubriera cuando iban a la habitación de los pequeños, este al verlo frunció el seño y los siguió.

─ ¿A donde ibas Uchiha? ─preguntó Iruka molesto y Sasuke se giró inclinando su cabecita─ Tú no Sasuke, le digo a este Anbu de cuarta.

─No puedo decirte sin tener que matarte después.

─ ¡Oh vamos ya vas a empezar otra vez! te recuerdo que fue grave, pero no para tanto estoy vivo y tu con tu Mangekyō Sharingan.

Evitaron esos recuerdos dolorosos y se situaron en el presente, Iruka aún esperaba una explicación y con él los niños que habían perdido cualquiera traza de sueño, atentos a lo que sucedía.

─ ¿Y a donde te mandaron de misión tan de imprevisto que ni siquiera avisaste?

─Ya te dije que no puedo decirte… decirles.

─Bien en ese caso no te dejaremos salir tendrás que matarnos según dices.

Itachi dudó, pero no podía quedarse debía proteger a su familia aunque tuviese que dejarlos para eso. Sasuke miró a su hermano y este no pudo verlo sin sentir que debía lastimarlos para que lo dejaran ir y no pensaba precisamente en dolor físico.

─Bien así lo quisieron… ¡Ya estoy harto de estar con ustedes solo son una carga y no tengo por que soportarlos, no son mi responsabilidad y más este par de mocosos que se la pasan pidiendo atención y cosas como si se las merecieran ─Señaló a Sasuke que lo veía impresionado─ ¡tú no debiste haber nacido, pues mis padres y yo éramos felices sin ti! y tú… ─se dirigió al rubito que se encogió asustado y a punto de llorar por las crueles palabras de su adorado protector─ Eso que ya me cansé y me voy de esta maldita aldea en donde tengo siempre que defenderme de la gente que se la pasa fastidiando y como si fuera poco también tengo que defenderlos a ustedes que son unos inútiles. ¿O no es así otouto? que ni siquiera has podido llegar a mi nivel que siempre serás un mediocre que nunca me igualará, después de todo yo soy un genio y tú un débil.

Sasuke se había quedado inmóvil y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que trataba de retener sin conseguirlo. Iruka reaccionó y furioso arremetió contra Itachi quien se defendió como si estuviese enfrentándose a un rival. Iruka terminó fuera de combate y los niños corrieron a socorrerlo.

─Eso es lo que son todo ustedes, solo basuras inservibles, los detesto.

Se giró haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abrazarlos y pedirles perdón, pero era por su bien que hacía eso… su bien…

*Les recuerdo que Lee traía de pequeño una trenza y vestía a la usanza china, en lo personal yo digo que se veía mejor, pero en fin.

Si alguien quiera darle una paliza a Itachi… yo no los (las) detengo.

Mil gracias por comentar a: Izumi Masen vB, Moon-9215, kaoryciel94, Alba marina ¡Gracias!, Princezz Inuyoukai, Lucychibi, Nessieprettysweet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Su estomago dolía, pero más su alma y es que si Itachi les estaba jugando una broma o poniéndolos a prueba dudaba que lo perdonara fácilmente, tal vez él siendo mayor estaba menos herido, pero los pequeños no habían parado de llorar y hundirse en un mutismo que ni él pudo romper, Sasuke se aferraba a sus rodillas hundiendo la cabecita entre ellas y no había permitido que Naruto lo tocara, y este mismo abrazaba a su muñeco de felpa y se había metido debajo de la cama y en eso llevaba Iruka mucho rato en tratar de sacarlo de ahí.

000

Las voces susurradas de los aldeanos ahora cobraban más fuerza en su cabeza: _monstruo, maldito, indeseado_ y muchas más, se sentían verdaderas y es que estaba tan orgulloso y feliz de ser parte de esa familia, que nunca se dio cuenta que era una carga para Itachi y que este por caridad se había hecho cargo de él y por eso no debió pedir nada, al contrario hacer todo lo posible por ser útil. Se escondió más bajó la cama sintiéndose avergonzado de haber sido abusivo… siendo que no se merecía nada.

La mente de los dos menores era un caos Sasuke se sentía insignificante y repudiado y cada vez que se repetían las palabras de su hermano en su mente intentaba desaparecer a ver si con eso Itachi regresaba por Naruto e Iruka, después de todo si él era una vergüenza no creía que los otros dos tuviesen la culpa.

El sensei comenzó a sentir desesperación al ver a esos dos pequeños ─ ¡que había criado con el idiota ese! ─, tan perdidos. Itachi había destrozado en un segundo lo que les había costado años construir… la confianza y felicidad de esos dos niños. Las lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas morenas, lágrimas de impotencia y coraje, luego su llanto se hizo mas fuerte y angustiante.

Escucharon como si fuese un sueño -o más bien pesadilla- que su nii-chan lloraba, él que era un sensei tan rudo estaba llorando y eso fue como un llamado para los dos pequeños que con algo de timidez se acercaron al mayor queriendo consolarlo y a su vez recibir consuelo.

000

El hokage lo vio llegar y sus años de experiencia lo hacían ver más allá de la mascara que el mayor de los Uchiha utilizaba para esconder sus sentimientos, ese joven dejaba en Konoha su alma entera, pues el que partía de misión era un cascaron vacío. Sin demoras mandó a que lo escoltaran a uno de los refugios fuera de la aldea, ya le mandaría sus órdenes en unas horas, lo importante es que saliera de Konoha esa misma noche.

No miró atrás ni por un segundo, no quería perder la fuerza y regresar a ver a sus seres queridos, su corazón latía lleno de angustia al pensar que ellos estaban mal en ese momento.

La cabaña estaba pasando la cascada y ahí sin decir una palabra los shinobis de confianza del hokage lo dejaron.

000

El amanecer se veía llegar por el horizonte, los tres se habían quedado dormidos abrazados y aún llorando. Sasuke despertó antes -un milagro en él- y se levantó sigiloso, vio a los dos chicos y los cubrió bien con las mantas, luego se vistió y calzó en total silencio, caminó fuera de la casa. Cruzó corriendo el barrió Uchiha con dirección a las afueras de la aldea. Si su hermano tenía un problema con él, pues que lo mandara a un internado, a otra aldea o a donde fuera, pero que no dejara solos a Iruka y Naruto ¡no era justo! se repetía el niño, mientras corría con más fuerza.

Los guardias no lo notaron y es que este se escabulló con cuidado y su tamaño lo dio ventaja. Salió al bosque y ahí buscó el camino hacia las cascadas estaba seguro que Itachi se habría ido por ese lugar, caminó y caminó. El sol se veía ya muy arriba cuando el morenito se dio cuenta que se había perdido, sin embargo no debía estar lejos y regresó sobre sus pasos. Una sombra cubrió los rayos del sol y Sasuke buscó la causa.

─ ¿Estás perdido niño? ─pregunto un tipo de aspecto feroz.

─No.

─Yo diría que si ─dijo otro sujeto.

A eso se les unieron otros dos y empezaron a burlarse del pequeño, de los insultos siguieron los empujones a los que respondió Sasuke, pero si bien era un gran peleador, sus fuerzas no estaban al cien por ciento y su animo tampoco. Lo dejaron con solo su ropa interior todo lo que traía encima se lo quitaron para venderlo.

Al atardecer Iruka cargaba a Naruto que se había quedado dormido, habían estado toda la mañana buscando a Sasuke y por fin Kakashi y sus perros habían dado con su paradero, estaba muy golpeado con derrames internos y deshidratado. En ese momento se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en una de las salas de urgencias. El sensei rogó por que Itachi al saber la noticia regresará, pero no fue así y con eso se dio cuenta que todo lo que les había gritado un día antes era cierto y dolía mucho. El rumor de la deserción del mayor de los Uchiha ya circulaba por la aldea y con eso se recrudeció el rencor en contra de los pequeños. Los únicos que estaban pendientes de ellos eran Kakashi que estaba a su lado e Hiroshi que operaba Sasuke en ese instante.

Al anochecer Hiroshi salió del quirófano.

─Hicimos lo que está a nuestro alcance, esperemos que despierte. Lo pondremos en observación. Será mejor que te vayas y lleves a Naruto a descansar.

─Prefiero quedarme con él, si me permite. Naruto estará bien durmiendo en mi brazos, no se preocupe.

El medico asintió sabiendo que ese chico no querría dejar solo al otro niño, de pronto sintió que él también había vivido en un engaño y se regañó por no estar más pendiente de esos cuatro tal vez si se hubiese dado cuenta de que la responsabilidad le pesaba tanto a Itachi hubiese podido hacer algo, sin embargo creyó que Itachi podía con todo la responsabilidad sin quebrarse y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

El de cabello plata se despidió prometiendo regresar si sabía algo del Uchiha mayor, pero Iruka negó.

─Si él no quiere ser encontrado no lo será, pero agradezco tu ofrecimiento.

El sensei vio partir al mayor y cargando al rubio se adentró en la habitación donde podía ver al morenito. Dejó a Naruto en una de las camillas cubriéndolo con la manta que le había conseguido Kakashi y se acercó al vidrio que los separaba de terapia intensiva.

─Vamos pequeño no puede dejarnos tú también, te necesitamos.

000

Sus órdenes eran partir de inmediato y no regresar a la aldea, debía buscar a Akatsuki, por lo que se dirigía a Amegakure donde se rumoraba tenían su base estos mercenarios. De frente y sin mirar atrás Itachi se embarcó en una nueva misión de la cual no sabría si saldría con vida y por eso se permitió sonreír irónico tanto que Iruka e Hiroshi habían hecho para sanarlo y tal vez viviría el mismo tiempo siendo akatsuki que estando enfermo.

Viajó por varios días buscando información en el camino y al saber que nadie en sus cinco sentidos se acercaría a una aldea que lideraban unos asesinos su trayecto fue más fácil, pero algo solitario, cuando por fin estuvo a las afueras de la aldea que parecía estar abandonada de inmediato se percató que era vigilado, al ir recorriendo las calles se preguntó como se presentaría; algo que dejó de lado cuando frente a él y tapándole el paso el conocido chico de cabello naranja lo esperaba.

─De nuevo aquí.

─Si, pero por propia voluntad.

─Y yo que pensé que Orochimaru se equivocaba contigo.

─Conoce demasiado bien a su ex aldea y como se comporta la gente ahí.

─Bien, pues veremos que tan preparado estás y si nos convienes como socio.

Y es que llegar a con los lideres y decirles ¡Ya llegué y quiero unirme a ustedes! no era viable, afortunada o desafortunadamente Orochimaru -el compañero de Sasori- fue de gran ayuda para que lo recibieran, claro que Itachi sabía perfectamente que esa serpiente no hacía nada sin que le reportara beneficios, pero si el sannin creía que le cedería su cuerpo como sustituto sin pelear, estaba muy equivocado.

000

Un mes y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar y por consiguiente Naruto no quería moverse de su lado, faltaba a la escuela también y eso lo estaba haciendo retrasarse.

─Tendrás que repetir año. ─amenazaba Iruka.

─Si Sasuke lo hace conmigo, estará bien.

─Naruto no puedes perder lo que has avanzado, tus compañeros ya tienen equipo y tú…

─No Iruka-nii yo quiero estar en el mismo equipo que el teme.

Si bien Iruka entendía al pequeño rubio se entristecía que lo mucho que habían trabajado esos dos para sobresalir e incluso estar un año adelantados en la academia se estuviese perdiendo, sin embargo lo que más deseaba es que Sasuke despertara y no importaba si tenía que enseñarles todo de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió e Hiroshi entró con el historial medico del morenito.

─Hola ¿como están hoy?

─Bien Hiroshi-san. ─dijo Naruto.

Los dos mayores cruzaron miradas tensas y es que el rubito era un poco más serio y cohibido que antes.

─Naruto he hablado con Iruka y creo que es mejor que no estés todo el día aquí, eso no es bueno para tu salud y si te enfermas tú ¿entonces quien cuidara de Sasuke?

─Pero… ─Naruto buscaba algún pretexto.

El medico se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó.

─Estará bien yo no lo dejaré solo y te prometo que si hay alguna novedad avisare de inmediato ¿si?

Era mejor de ese modo, el rubio no podía seguir encerrado entre cuatro paredes en un hospital, sus facciones estaban palideciendo y sus sonrisa decayendo, ese ambiente no era sano para un niño tan pequeño, si no estaba enfermo.

000

El desayuno estaba servido y el rubio lo removía con la cuchara sin intenciones de comerlo, el sensei lo vio y tuvo que llamarle la atención.

─Come Naruto se nos hace tarde.

─…

Apresurados y con un Iruka jalando a un Naruto apático llegaron derrapando a la escuela. Con las noticias recientes las miradas y murmuraciones entre los niños del nuevo grupo de Naruto se intensificaron al grado que Iruka tuvo que poner orden en la clase.

En la hora de descanso el rubio exiliado por los demás se fue a su columpio y se meció en el hasta que retomaron clases, el bento fue devuelto a su mochila completo. Iruka lo veía desde el salón sintiéndose culpable por no saber que hacer para que las cosas volvieran a como eran y es que nunca creyó ver a ese rubio sonriente como esa figura solitaria y triste meciéndose bajo el árbol.

Al salir de la academia Naruto regresó a casa solo ya que el sensei tenía reunión de profesores. Por supuesto que no fue al barrio Uchiha si no se encaminó al hospital, ahí se escabulló y llegó hasta la habitación de su Sasu-chan, acomodó su mochila en la silla y la acercó hasta la cama, ahí tomó la mano de su amigo y acariciándola lo saludó.

─Siento llegar a esta hora, pero me han obligado a ir a la escuela; sabes todos nuestros amigos ya no están y solo nos quedamos tú y yo, los nuevos no los conozco y algunos siguen siendo unos idiotas. ¡Pero ya veras que hare que me tomen en cuenta! ─Sonrió el niño ideando alguna travesura, pero después se quedó serio y se recargó en el cuerpo durmiente─, por eso tienes que despertar para decirme ¡Dobe deja de hacer tonterías!

Al atardecer un sensei sin aliento entró azotando la puerta, estaba por regañar al rubio, pero al ver a este durmiendo sobre su gran amigo se quedó inmóvil, Hiroshi puso una mano sobre el hombro del sensei.

─Llévalo a casa, pero no lo despiertes. ─El medico detuvo al joven y le dijo─ Él estuvo contándole las novedades a Sasuke, tal vez eso sirva de algo.

Con el rubio cargando, el de coleta salió en dirección de la residencia Uchiha y en ocasiones como esa se preguntaba si estaba bien que él y Naruto siguieran viviendo en ese lugar después de todo… ninguno de los dos era Uchiha.

000

Regresaban de una de sus misiones, compartida con el equipo de Sasori este se había adelantado con Kizame y Orochimaru caminaba al lado de Uchiha.

─He notado cierto rastro de chakra de una vieja amiga en tu cuerpo.

─…

─Pero si estoy en lo correcto tu cuerpo ya no es tan fuerte o bien puede ser más fuerte, depende si ella consiguió su objetivo.

Itachi miró con el sharingan activado unos segundos al de cabello largo como diciendo que no le daría la oportunidad de disipar esas dudas. Más Orochimaru buscó el punto débil de Itachi.

─Bueno siempre esta la otra opción… un Uchiha más joven aunque en este momento este hospitalizado y en coma, es joven y seguro se recuperará y si no despierta, por lo menos dejara un cuerpo útil.

Itachi usó cada miligramo de control para no destrozarle la cabeza a Orochimaru, pero eso no evitó que su corazón se estrujara al pensar si eso era cierto y si lo era como es que había pasado.

000

El rubio corría escapando de Iruka y uno que otro shinobi, aún con el bote de pintura en sus manos, llegó hasta el barrio Uchiha y se escondió en una de las casa abandonadas, estaba seguro que por lo menos los acompañantes de Iruka se detendrían al llegar a ese lugar, sintió que lo agarraban de la oreja y lo sacaban de su escondite, no contaba con que Iruka conocía todo los recovecos que Sasuke y él usaban como escondites.

─ ¡Naruto como se te ocurrió semejante barbaridad!

─ ¡Ay Iruka sensei no me jales!, solo creí que necesitaban color.

El de coleta lo vio y en sus ojos parecía haber llamas.

─ ¡Las limpiaras ahora mismo!

Iruka llevó a su protegido hasta las montañas y ahí lo dejó con lo necesario para quitar la pintura de las caras de los Hokages.

─Terminaré muy tarde ¿Y a que hora podre ir a Sasuke?

─Eso debiste pensarlo antes.

El sensei se quedó viendo que Naruto hiciera su labor, pensando en como el rubio se había vuelto tan bromista e hiperactivo, sintiendo que Sasuke siempre fue la parte seria de esa pareja.

Cansado y con ganas de dormir Naruto concluyó con su castigo y se encaminó a la casa, ahí lo recibió Iruka con la cena lista, lo acompañó y siguió preguntándole cosas de la escuela esperando que el rubio contestara, pero parecía que todo lo había olvidado o bien se había obligado a olvidarlo. La puerta de la cocina se abrió.

─ ¡Yo!

Kakashi entró como siempre con toda la confianza y se sentó esperando a que el amable y educado Iruka le ofreciera de cenar, cosa que sucedió minutos después, ya era costumbre que el de cabello platas se pasara a ver a esos chicos, lo sentía como una promesa no dicha entre Itachi y él, y creía firmemente que el mayor de los Uchiha no sentía en lo más mínimo nada de lo que les dijo esa noche.

El rubio pidió permiso para irse a dormir y los mayores se quedaron conversando en la sala.

─Algunos aseguran que lo han visto rondando la aldea.

─Ah si, eso dijeron desde que se fue, solo habladurías y nada más.

─ ¿No te importa?

─No tengo tiempo de pensar en Itachi y lo que haga, tengo un niño en el hospital y a otro que se ha vuelto una amenaza, créeme que no tengo mente para otra cosa.

─Naruto solo busca atención y me atrevo a pensar que Sasuke también a su propio modo

─ ¡Que tontería! ¡¿Crees que su estado es voluntario?! ¡Lo golpearon hasta casi matarlo por Kami! ¡Estás loco!

Kakashi se quedó callado no porque se arrepintiese de lo dicho si no por que esperaba a que el menor se calmara para explicarle su punto de vista, cuando los temblores en las manos de Iruka se detuvieron prosiguió.

─Sé lo que le pasó y que casi muere, pero el medico dijo que ya estaba recuperado ¿Entonces porque no despierta? Yo creo que su subconsciente no quiere reconocer lo que sucedió y volver a una realidad en donde su hermano lo abandonó y lo despreció.

─… Entiendo y… he pensado lo mismo.

Reconoció Iruka dejando caer la cabeza en sillón.

Escuchar a escondidas conversaciones ajenas era de mala educación, pero últimamente no le importaban mucho los buenos modales, se dirigió a la habitación y buscó su chamarra. Abrigado se dirigió hasta el hospital a ver a su amigo, se coló por la puerta cuando unas enfermeras salían y de ahí fue escondiéndose hasta llegar hasta la habitación. Con cuidado se subió a la cama y se metió en las mantas buscando el calor que tanto añoraba, con cuidado de no jalar las sondas con el suero, se aferró al cuerpo dormido.

─Te extraño teme, no me dejes como… ¿O tampoco me quieres? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo porque dicen que soy un monstruo?

En ese lugar y solo ahí se permitía ser el niño acostumbrado a ser mimado por sus hermanos mayores ahí, dejaba su sonrisa y travesuras para esperar que esas manitas pálidas le acariciaran el cabello o que su Sasu-chan lo abrazara y le dijera como siempre que la gente mentía y que no debía hacerles caso, pues con las palabras de Itachi todo lo que creía se tambaleó, ¿entonces cuando Itachi le decía hermanito o lo mimaba también mentía? Las lágrimas empezaron a caer desde las mejillas morenas mojando la bata de hospital del durmiente…

La luna iluminaba la cama con las dos pequeñas figuras, un suspiró se escuchó, Naruto se removió, pero no despertó sintiendo demasiado agradable las caricias en su cabello que lo invitaban a dormir más… ¡Caricias en su cabello! Se despertó sobresaltado y buscó a Iruka y su cara molesta por escaparse de la casa y de noche ¡seguro que ahora si le tocaba tunda!

─Do… be…

El rubio giró la vista hacia Sasuke y encontró los ojos negros viéndolos y una pequeña sonrisa bajo la mascara de oxigeno dirigida a él. Tardó diez segundos en reconocer que no era un sueño y gritó a todo pulmón:

─ ¡Sasuke!

Su grito atrajo a las enfermeras, ellas se apresuraron a separarlo -con mucho trabajo- de Sasuke y a este lo revisaron de inmediato, su medico de cabecera fue llamado a su casa y también el responsable del niño: Iruka. Sasuke se quedó toda la madrugada en observación, y con la plática del rubio no durmió en ningún momento, todos creían que Naruto temía que Sasuke al dormir no volviera a despertar y por eso no lo dejaba pegar un ojo.

El rubio se negó a ir de nuevo a la academia hasta que Sasuke fuera con él y para asombro de todos Hiroshi lo apoyó. Los niños jugaban con sus muñecos esperando que al moreno lo llevaran a su terapia, pues estando tanto tiempo en cama sus músculos se habían entumido, Hiroshi lo llevaba cargando -algo humillante para Sasuke-, pero como respetaba al medico no se quejaba, solo hacia mohines mientras el rubio _se burlaba_ por que lo traían como princesa, de ese modo Naruto lo instaba a esforzarse en sus ejercicios, si bien ya se iba recuperándose la palidez aún se notaba en su piel y sus facciones estaban algo delgadas.

Una silueta estaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación donde los dos niños jugaban ajenos a que los observaban. Itachi creyó que sus pulmones no estaban curados, pues no le permitían respirar, sentía que un hoyo negro se lo tragaba y que su corazón lloraba; dejó la aldea con los ojos refulgiendo rojos y dispuesto a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras a los que habían lastimado a su otouto, de pronto pensó también en el rubio y… una risa histérica salió de su garganta, en medio de un bosque se le veía riéndose enajenado preguntándose ¡¿Buscando venganza?! ¡¿Y quien lo haría pagar a él?! Por abandonarlos a su suerte y dejarlos en la mira del odio de los aldeanos –de nuevo─. Y como un cerillo el Uchiha mayor se fue apagando, su risa se detuvo y con eso todo sentimiento de revancha hacia los agresores de Sasuke. Nació en el Sensō no Ichizoku y no debía permitirse tener sentimientos ni desear estar con sus seres queridos, era un maquina de guerra y nada más. El Nii-san o aniki de esos niños había muerto, no debía permitir que ellos importunaran su pensamiento de nuevo, la misión era lo único importante.

Con ese pensamiento llenando su cerebro se dirigió hasta donde su compañero lo esperaba.

000

Iruka hablaba con Hiroshi y este asentía dándole al razón Sasuke y Naruto jugaban encima de la cama que ese día dejaba el moreno, estaba dado de alta y con eso el rubio estaba feliz de tener de nuevo a su compañero inseparable. Los adultos los llamaron para salir rumbo a la casa del medico ya que este había preparado una celebración por la recuperación del menor de los Uchiha. El barrio se veía alegre, afortunadamente eran pocos los que veían mal a los niños en las calles y no murmuraba nada por respeto a Hiroshi. Naruto corrió hasta la entrada de la casa e iba a abrir como si fuese la suya, pero la mano de Sasuke sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

─Esperemos a que Hiroshi-san abra.

El rubio asintió y se quedó brincando y gritando a los mayores.

─ ¡Apresúrense!

─ ¡Naruto que modales son esos! ─gritó Iruka.

El medico se apresuró y al abrir la puerta el rubio entró corriendo y es que le gustaba estar en el jardín de Hiroshi eso le traía buenos recuerdos. Sasuke lo siguió más tranquilo. Los mayores acomodaron la comida para llevarla al jardín.

Al verlos, los niños se acercaron y se sentaron, Hiroshi los miró y dijo:

─Antes de comer queremos hablar con ustedes de… Itachi.

Los niños se removieron inquietos Sasuke giró la cabeza y Naruto la inclinó clara muestra de que les afectaba mucho el tema, pero era necesario que lo aclararan y que expusieran lo que sentían.

─Cuando se fue, Itachi dijo cosas hirientes, la pregunta es ¿Eran ciertas? ─pregunto el medico─ ¿Sasuke?

El morenito vio al mayor y frunció el seño, inhaló y contestó:

─Lo que importa no es que sean ciertas o no, es lo que él piensa y eso es lo que interesa.

─Yo no lo creo, tu hermano nunca los dejó solos. ─dijo Iruka.

─Los cuidó y protegió desde que eran bebés, buscó siempre su bienestar, incluso se enfrentó al hokage y lo retó para que le permitieran regresar a su casa y llevarse a los dos… los tres. ─dijo el medico viendo a Iruka.

─ ¿Y entonces porque estaba tan enojado y dijo esas cosas feas? ─preguntó Naruto, y Sasuke asintió también.

─Eso no lo sabemos, pero estoy seguro de que sus motivos tuvo y créanme yo los vi crecer a todos, Itachi los ama tanto que sería capaz de todo con tal de que ustedes estén bien

─Y yo… lo creo también, a pesar de que me hubiese gustado que tuviese la confianza de decirme que estaba sucediendo… bueno sabía que tenía una misión muy importante y por eso se me hace imposible que se haya ido así como así.

Aseguraba Iruka e Hiroshi se quedó pensando un momento y suspirando les dijo lo que creía, no sin antes advertirles que esa conversación se quedaba entre ellos cuatro y nada más.

─ ¿Y si esta repentina partida tiene que ver con su misión? Y por supuesto debe ser un total secreto incluso para su familia, no sería la primera vez que un shinobi es enviado a una de estas misiones _S_ totalmente secretas.

Los niños abrían los ojos asombrados ante las conclusiones de los adultos, no podían negar que Itachi siempre les había demostrado amor y comprensión y de pronto solo unas cuantas palabras y ello caían en la desesperación, pero es que era algo lógico siendo que los aldeanos siempre los habían discriminado y repetido esos mismos insultos ─o parecidos─, que oírlos en la boca de una persona querida los había herido mucho.

─En realidad no sabemos la verdad, él único que puede aclararlo no está, pero por mi parte deseo que no le guarden rencor y que recuerden solo lo bueno de él. ─concluía el sensei.

─Yo quiero contarles que cuando ustedes se lastimaban o estaban enfermos siempre los llevaba de inmediato conmigo y que no se separaba de ustedes hasta que estaba de nuevo sanos, de hecho la única vez que lo vi llorar fue cuando los atacaron en el parque y…

Los niños escucharon el relato de esa ocasión en que habían lastimado a Naruto e Itachi había peleado con Chūnin siendo solo un niño de cinco años. Sasuke al terminar el relato se acercó a Iruka y muy serio le dijo:

─Voy a entrenar muy duro para hacerme más fuerte y seguir protegiéndolos a ti y a Naruto y… algún día buscaré a mi hermano para pedirle explicaciones.

Naruto abrazó a Sasuke sonriendo.

─¡Nos cuidaremos los tres Sasuke!

Hiroshi aplaudió el entusiasmo y la reacción de los niños ante la partida de Itachi, pero de verdad rogaba por que este recapacitara y por lo menos les mandara un mensaje, a fin de cuentas esos tres eran su familia, él mismo Itachi lo había decido de ese modo al hacerse cargo de Naruto e incluir a Iruka en eso.

La tarde se fue rápida con lo tranquilo de la conversación y el sonido de risas de ese par que afortunadamente ya estaban más recuperados de ánimos.

000

Lo notaba tenso desde que había regresado de esa escapada de la cual ni siquiera mencionó nada. Kizame se guardaba sus comentarios después de todo lo que importaba es que su compañero fuera eficaz en los trabajos que se les encomendaban y no tenía quejas de eso, lo que hiciera con _su tiempo libre_ no era de su incumbencia, a menos que le afectara cosa que no sucedía.

Jugaba con Suzaku* en su dedo anular derecho sintiendo que este representaba un contrato irrompible que lo ataba a este grupo de mercenarios y sabiendo que un regreso a su vida anterior es imposible, pero deseando con toda su alma estrechar a sus pequeños y estar en su casa esperando por su amigo, por desgracia la voz de su compañero lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

─Supongo que su deserción se veía venir y más cuando no pudo obtener a un Uchiha, de todos modos eso de que nos manden por el nuevo compañero de Sasori no me parece lógico ¿no podías venir solo? ─pregunto Kizame a un Sasori que ignoraba sus comentarios.

─Una especie de _castigo_ para el Uchiha, por hacer que uno de los miembros desertara. ─contestó el pelirrojo.

─Ya, por eso no tocó ir a Iwagakure. ─concluyó Kizame apático.

─…

El destino les sonreía de nuevo; caminado en su dirección venía un rubio que hablaba de la incomprensión de algunas personas por el efímero, pero hermoso arte que él realizaba. El trio se paró enfrente de este y las explicaciones fueron inmediatas, al escuchar la proposición de esos tres el rubio se negó de inmediato, Itachi se acercó a él sin cambiar el gesto le dijo:

─Si me vences te dejaremos en paz, pero si no, tú te iras con nosotros.

─Tú no pareces muy fuerte y te ves joven hm.

─Es uno de nuestros miembros y eso es suficiente para ser de cuidado, además estás frente a un Uchiha, _el genio Uchiha_.

Dijo sarcástico Kizame, pues consideraba una buena ocasión de medir la fuerza del futuro socio de Akatsuki, mientras Sasori ignoraba toda la escena.

─Para mí eres alguien a quien derrotar y no me interesa que te consideren un genio hm.

─…

─Y aparte de todo, necesitas que otros hablen por ti hm.

Las manos se movieron rápido y formaron una paloma pequeña que voló hasta Itachi, al explotar este estaba varios metros lejos de ahí, su rapidez no se comparaba con la del rubio que lo enfrentaba lanzándole sus mejores _obras de arte_, pero el moreno lo esquivaba magistralmente. Kizame observaba lo que sucedía sin intención de intervenir. Una parvada de pájaros de arcilla se dirigieron al Uchiha y este optó por esperarlos y lanzar un Katon que hizo explotarlos antes de alcanzar su objetivo y con esto enfureció más al rubio.

─ ¡Los has arruinado hm!

El sharingan relució en los ojos negros y el rubio fue conducido a un mundo de tortura quedando medio muerto, Sasori se le acercó y lo removió.

─Déjalo ya, te unirás a nosotros y con eso algún día tendrás la oportunidad de ganarla a este tipo. ─cortó el berrinche del rubio.

─No tengo opción, pero te aseguro que ese día volaras y ni tu rapidez te ayudara Uchiha hm.

000

Con sus cuerpo recuperado Sasuke ya andaba por aquí y por allá y ahora se encontraba preparando sus cosas para ir a la escuela al siguiente día, el rubio entró corriendo buscando -para variar- algo, al abrir los cajones una foto de ellos con Itachi cargándolos de bebés se tambaleó amenazando con caerse, Naruto alcanzó a detenerla y Sasuke al ver eso se acercó quitándosela de las manos y con intenciones de guardarla en un cajón, el rubio lo detuvo y la tomó de nuevo colocándola en su lugar.

─Él nos cuidó cuando más lo necesitábamos, que importa si lo hizo por lastima o por ¡Qué se yo! Si terminó odiándonos es por que…

─Tienes razón dobe ─cortó Sasuke─ él nos dio una familia se fue, pero nosotros estamos aquí y juntos.

─ ¿Tú no te iras verdad?

─No lo creo y si lo hago prometo avisarte.

─ ¡Baka!

000

La entrada de la escuela se veía más grande o era el sentimiento de lo que podría ocurría dentro, Sasuke se acomodó la mochila y Naruto tomó su mano y de ese modo se adentraron, las miradas los seguían hasta llegar al salón y ahí algunos cuchicheos se escucharon, pero pronto se fueron parando y solo se escuchó un murmullo.

─Púes es un Uchiha muy guapo. ─La chica que no creía que sería escuchada se puso tan sonrojada que hasta las orejas brillaban en carmín.

La niña de cabello rosa fue codeada por su amiga rubia y todos no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas, mientras Naruto veía la escena sonriendo, pues la niña se veía graciosa toda roja.

─Esa niña es bonita, aunque no ve bien. ─El moreno vio curioso al rubio.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─Dice que eres guapo, seguro que necesita gafas.

─Dobe.

Dijo el moreno e ignoróo el alboroto de los otros niños y se dispuso a sentarse en la misma banca de Naruto.

El regreso a la academia fue más tranquilo con Naruto acompañado de Sasuke, si bien el moreno se había vuelto más serio, la sonrisa del rubio lo compensaba y con eso los dos regresaron a su rutina de entrenar después de clases y solo en una semana estuvieron a la altura de los otros niños. Entre carreras por el bosque y enfrentamientos fingidos sus días pasaban. Con esos niños creciendo Iruka tenía más tiempo para misiones y tareas pues ellos se habían hecho responsables de las cosas de la casa y ayudaban mucho a su nii-chan, porque afortunadamente el de coleta no les había permitido retirarse y los instó a seguir llamándolo y tratándolo de la misma forma: como un hermano mayor, era una buena terapia para los tres.

Los dos corrían para llegar antes de que su nii-chan llegara para cenar y es que esa tarde se habían tardado más entrenando, caminaron por las calles y al pasar por una florería la chica ─fastidiosa en opinión de Sasuke y bonita en la de Naruto─ salió con su amiga rubia, las dos niñas sonrieron y dieron un tímido:

─Buenas tardes Sasuke.

Y luego se metieron riéndose a la florería, el moreno miró al rubio y este aún veía hacia donde las niñas se habían perdido.

─Como te gusta ver cosas inútiles ─dijo serio y molesto.

─No digas eso, son amables al saludar.

─Esas tontas no dijeron tu nombre, eso es una grosería aquí en la Tsuna, no quiero tener nada que ver con ese tipo de gente.

El rubio miró a Sasuke y sonríendo lo tomó de la mano, sabía que Sasuke se había retraído más con la huida de Itachi, pero por otro lado se había vuelto más sobreprotector ─si se podía─ con él y era bueno saber que todo lo que le hicieran Sasuke lo sentiría como ofensa propia. Sasuke aferró la mano de Naruto sintiéndolo suyo y es que no le gustaba que Naruto le dijera bonitos o bonitas a nadie.

000

El mono de cuatro colas estaba sellado, con eso un éxito más al equipo de Itachi/Kizame, ahora tenían una semana libre ─por así decirlo─, claro que sin poder salir de Amegakure no era muy divertido lo vieras como lo vieras, era estar encerrado. El hombre azul descansaba limpiando a su amada Samehada, mientras su compañero veía el horizonte y sabía que en esos instantes no había que molestarlo por que podrías terminar en otra dimensión.

Los extrañaba y cada recuerdo de sus sonrisas, primeros pasos y primeras palabras llenaba su mente, tal vez ─se dijo─ si no hubiese cuidado de ellos como si fuesen sus hijos ese lazo que tenían podría romperse con más facilidad, pero de este modo ¿como olvidaba el calor de esos cuerpecitos en sus brazos y dependientes de él en todo momento?, ¿como olvidar esos bracitos estirados en su dirección como si fuese su sol?... ¡Y es que lo era! Él era su familia y único sostén, Iruka no debía cargar con una responsabilidad que no le correspondía… _¡Aniki! ¡Nii-san!_ Escuchaba en su mente ¡no podía dejarlos! sus misión era importante, pues no podría permitir que Akatsuki pusiera las manos sobre su bebé rubio ¡Jamás!, pero tampoco podía dejarlos solos y a merced del rencor de los aldeanos… Aceptando la realidad él no podía vivir sin sus niños… Itachi se sabía un humano con defectos y virtudes y consideraba que contradecía su credo de shinobi del clan de la guerra, pero ¿porque convertirse en algo inhumano y perder tu corazón para cumplir una misión?, ¿acaso no podía tenerlo todo si buscaba un termino medio?

000

¡Estaba furioso! el Hokage tenía atadas las manos, pero eso era una clara injusticia, ellos eran los más adelantados de esa generación y eso que habían perdido un año por la hospitalización de Sasuke, pero de eso a no querer darles su banda ninja era un total abuso de autoridad y es que los sensei recordaban la traición de Itachi y algunos lo sentían personal y como insulto, sin embargo eso no les daba el derecho de negarles la bandana ninja: solo por prejuicios. Iruka se mantuvo firme y en contra de esa decisión arbitraria y exigió una prueba extraordinaria para ellos, los directivos se negaban, pero el Hokage por fin opinó:

─Ustedes aseguran que los dos niños no están listos, pues que mejor que hacerles la prueba que exige el sensei.

Los directivos se vieron entre si y supieron que más que una sugerencia era una orden y si bien el tercero aceptó su veredicto no quería decir que estuviese de acuerdo así que negarse era tentar a su suerte.

─Mañana tendrán su respuesta ─dijo el vocero de los directivos.

Mizuki se salió antes de Iruka y yéndose hacia la salida, pues les daría la mala noticia a los niños. Los vio jugando en el columpio y se acercó amable a ellos.

─Hola, siento ser yo él que les traiga esta noticia, pero tengo que decirles que no recibirán sus bandas ninjas.

─ ¡¿Por qué?! ─preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke solo vio al sensei con actitud seria.

─Bueno ellos dicen que ustedes no están listos y que…

El adulto calló a propósito haciendo que los niños buscaran la posible respuesta y ambos supieron que era por la discriminación de siempre. Naruto se puso muy triste y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas Sasuke lo abrazó fuerte y aprovechando ese momento de sensibilidad Mizuki les comentó como si fuese una ayuda desinteresada el hurto de los rollos de pergamino. El rubio si lo consideró como una posibilidad y convenció a Sasuke para hacerlo.

Iruka trató de persuadirlos de no perder las esperanzas y asegurarles que convencería a los directivos, los niños asintieron, pero ya tenían un plan bajo la manga y esa noche lo llevarían a cabo.

000

Para él era bastante fácil entrar sin ser detectado; solo los vería como hace meses y se iría con eso era más que suficiente para seguir su misión, brincó entre los árboles y luego los tejados como una simple ráfaga de viento sin ser detectado, y como si fuese un _Déjà vu_, ese par huía de la casa a mitad de la noche, Itachi los siguió y de lejos pudo ver lo que trataban de hacer, corrección lo que lograron hacer y luego observó que se dirigían hacia el bosque; el moreno los siguió, podía dejar que los pequeños siguieran ese camino, pero su corazón de hermano no deseaba permitir que cometieran ese error que los llevaría directo a la cárcel de Konoha y es que con los antecedentes que les atribuían, no les darían ni el beneficio de la duda.

* Suzaku: Fénix Carmesí.

Agradeciendo a: Karu-suna, Alba marina, xairany, YURIKO CHUN-LI, Nessieprettysweet, abbie pain, Moon-9215, Lucychibi, Guest, Hatake.E, kaoryciel94, zilfyks, Linne-'Malfoy, SARAHI, Fanaticasailormoon, Kyuubi ─Con tus comentarios haces mucho. Gracias.─, xairany, Lienmarys ─No mueras─ y Princezz Inuyoukai.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XII**

Su deber se interpuso a su preocupación y dejó que los dos niños avanzaran hacia su objetivo, de pronto notó que no era el único que seguía al par de niños y agradeció a ese gran amigo que era Iruka quien ya estaba por llegar a detenerlos.

La figura del mayor de cabello grisáceo esperaba silenciosa a que los pequeños llegaran con los pergaminos, escuchó ruidos y salió de su escondite, Sasuke le preguntó de inmediato.

─ ¿Como es que _esto_ nos ayudara a que nos den nuestros protectores?

─Confíen en mí y ya verán que mañana tendrán su protector.

─Sasuke tal vez él pueda convencer a los directivos… ─El morenito vio al rubio y negó.

─No te creo, por eso he traído a alguien. ─determinó Sasuke.

La figura del sensei de coleta hizo su aparición y se podía ver que estaba muy molesto.

─¡¿Qué pretendes Mizuki?!

─¡Siempre entrometiéndote Iruka! ¡¿Por qué defiendes a estos chiquillos, uno traidor y al otro que tiene el zorro de nueve coles dentro de él?!

─¡Cállate!

Una contienda entre los mayores inició y los menores trataban de ayudar a su sensei, las shuriken volaban e Iruka trataba de proteger a los niños que a su vez hacían lo mismo con él. Naruto reaccionó y recordó una de las técnicas aprendidas de pequeño.

─¡Kage bunshin!

Y aparecieron varias copias del rubio que hicieron mancuerna con Sasuke para seguir peleando contra el de cabello grisáceo una última shuriken iban directo al blanco -contra el rubio- e Iruka se interpuso, pero la habilidad de Sasuke con los kunais seguía siendo buena desviando por poco la gran estrella que hirió el hombro de Iruka, los tres se levantaron y enfrentaron al shinobi resentido.

─Dejaremos que los Anbu se hagan cargo de ti.

Y con eso Iruka se retiró con los niños aferrados a él intentando ayudarlo para llegar al hospital, Itachi estaba por seguirlos, sin embargo no podía dejar que ese hombre siguiera haciendo daño y más sabiendo que el muy bocón había dicho lo del zorro frente a los niños que ignoraba tal cosa. Esperó a que los Anbus llegaran y confirmó que fuera encarcelado Mizuki. Luego se dirigió al barrio Uchiha a esperar que el trió regresara del hospital.

Ellos llegaron en la madrugada, pero aún Iruka preparó chocolate caliente y llamó a los pequeños a la sala, ahí sentados y en silencio el moreno comenzó a explicar.

─ ¿Tú lo sabias Iruka-nii? ─preguntó Naruto.

─Si, me lo dijo Itachi.

─ ¡Él lo sabía! ─dijo temeroso y asombrado el rubio.

─No pienses cosas que no son Dobe.

─Pero Sasuke a lo mejor él…

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─dijo terminante Iruka, no permitiría que el rubio se culpara por la marcha de Itachi.─ que seas un jinchuriki no tiene nada que ver.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes Iruka-nii?

─Cuando me entere, había pasado poco de la muerte de mis padres… yo estaba enojado contigo y él me dijo que era injusto que lo estuviera, pues al contrario debía agradecerte que tuvieses encerrado a ese demonio y con eso mucha gente se había salvado y sabes… él tiene razón te agradezco que retengas al Kyūbi.

Sasuke asintió y a abrazó al rubio.

─Yo también te lo agradezco Naruto.

─Pero esto debe ser un secreto entre nosotros si.

Los niños asintieron y más tranquilo el rubio fue guiado por Sasuke a su habitación. Se pusieron los pijamas y Sasuke metió los rubios cabellos desordenados al gorro.

─Hay que dormir bien por que mañana el entrenamiento será en el lago.

─… Tengo que.

─No quiero excusas hay que ser fuertes yo seré el capitán Anbu y tú el hokage o no.

El rubio buscó en los ojos negros si había mentira y en ellos solo había sinceridad… orgullo.

─ ¡Claro Dattebayo!... Sasuke estás seguro de que él no estaba enojado conmigo por ser… esto.

El morenito abrazó fuerte a su amigo, pero no supo que contestar. Una voz se escuchó dando la respuesta:

─Eres un niño muy especial y desde que te vi en esa cuna solo, supe que no podría negarte la entrada a mi corazón, te amo tanto como a Sasuke; tú eres y siempre serás mi hermano… Entre Sasuke y tú hicieron que Itachi Uchiha un shinobi de élite dejará de lado una misión muy importante y secreta con tal de… verlos de nuevo y abrazarlos, perdóname… perdónenme por decir esas palabras que nunca sentí.

Los niños tenían cerrados los ojos deseando que esa voz y esas hermosas palabras no fueran una ilusión, por eso es que apretaban los parpados negándose a ver si era verdad que su aniki estaba ahí y tan amoroso como siempre.

─Eres un imbécil Uchiha.

Y con esa frase Los pequeños abrieron los ojos y vieron como Iruka le daba un coscorrón a Itachi ─que seguro le mató algunas neuronas─, Naruto empezó a llorar y Sasuke se mordió los labios. Itachi se hincó y abrió los brazos, el rubio sorbiéndose la nariz corrió hasta él demostrando como necesitaba creer de nuevo en el mayor, el rubio lo aferró con fuerza. Sasuke, sin embargo retrocedió y se mordió el labio. Iruka vio la reacción del morenito y supo que Sasuke siendo hermano de sangre de Itachi le costaría más trabajo creer de nuevo y abrirle su corazón, la desconfianza que parecían tener los Uchiha en los genes.

Itachi aún sosteniendo al rubio se levantó y caminó acercándose a su otouto:

─Sé que para ti será más difícil perdonarme o siquiera olvidar todo lo que dije, pero de verdad te he extrañado mucho Sasuke... te amo otouto.

El morenito levantó la vista y miró fijo al mayor deseando creer en esas palabras que cubrían su corazón con algo más que consuelo.

─Sasuke ─llamó Iruka─, todos merecemos una oportunidad y tu hermano no es perfecto, comete errores como todos, de ti depende que él aprenda su lección, pero considera que somos una familia y como familia nos debemos apoyar entre nosotros.

Itachi sin soltar al rubio se irguió y suspiró derrotado, aún él no podía perdonarse haber dejado a su pequeño hermano y todo lo que había pasado este por buscarlo. La voz del pequeño se escuchó algo quebrada.

─Te... busqué... y ellos...

Itachi se lanzó a tomar al pequeño en brazos, rogando entre sollozos que lo perdonara y juraba y perjuraba que esos tipos... habían pagado caro tocarlo.

Los cuatro estaban conscientes de que aún había cosas que aclarar , pero eso ya lo verían por lo pronto Iruka mandó a dormir a los niños y estos temerosos de que Itachi se fuera le pidieron que se quedara con ellos hasta que se durmieran, a pesar de que _ya eran mayores_ para eso. Y sintiéndose mimados le permitieron al mayor que los vistiera con sus pijamas.

─¿Nii-san me quieres a pesar de...?

El de coleta pelinegra observo al rubio y supo que esa pregunta conllevaba el temor de ambos niños de no ser aceptados o incluso de estar considerando como ciertas las cosas que los aldeanos les murmuraban, por lo que acarició la mejilla morena y recorrió con un dedo las marquitas del rubio.

─Por supuesto, para mí esto es más que una condición, es la posibilidad de que te conviertas en un gran shinobi, si aprendes a manejar el poder del zorro de nueve colas serás muy fuerte.

Sasuke observó a los dos mayores y buscó en ellos algo que le dijera si ellos estaban total y absolutamente seguros de esa afirmación y encontró confianza y con eso tomó la mano de Naruto bajó las mantas y la apretó, el rubio correspondió el gesto.

─A dormir, mañana hablaremos más de todo esto. ─dijo Itachi.

─Bien, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte. ─contestó Sasuke antes de bostezar.

Los dos mayores cerraron la puerta de la habitación de los niños y caminaron hasta la sala, Iruka se sentó y dejó que el moreno preparara algo de té, pues su hombro aún dolía, recostado como estaba giró el rostro para ver a su amigo moviéndose en la cocina y sonrió.

─¿Oye porque traes esa capa que parece pijama?

Itachi se quedo quieto y movió la cabeza negando.

─Estás insultando el uniforme del grupo de mercenarios más peligroso de la actualidad.

Iruka levantó la cabeza con rapidez y miró hacia su amigo que caminaba con el servicio de té.

─¡¿Quieres decir...?!

─Toma tú té Umino.

Iruka se acercó a la mesa de centro y agarró la taza esperando que Itachi le sirviera; ambos bebieron y depositaron las tazas en la mesa. Itachi levantó la mirada obsidiana y encaró al otro.

─Sería inútil decirte que esto no puede salir de esta casa. ─Iruka asintió─ Soy parte de Akatsuki, por supuesto para que ellos me aceptaran, tuve que abandonar esta aldea y todo lazo que tuviese aquí, para eso...

─Entiendo, ya no sigas ─El sensei inhaló y dejó salir el aire─ Ya lo sospechábamos.

─¿Sospechábamos?

─Hiroshi y yo.

─¿Lo comentaron con alguien?

─¡¿Crees que somos tontos?! Fue algo que les mencionamos a los niños. Los heriste mucho idiota, pero sé que fue por su bien y la misión.

─Ellos andan tras de los jinchurikis, ya sellaron a dos de ellos.

El sensei no quiso preguntar eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber sabía que Itachi haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Naruto estuviese a salvo y por supuesto también Sasuke...

─¿Como encontraste a los que le hicieron daño a Sasuke?

─Rastreandolos.

─... ¿Y?

─Vamos Umino ¿de verdad creías que dejaría pasar lo que hicieron? No hay de que preocuparse digamos que el infierno ya no les será desconocido.

Iruka tomó otro sorbo de té y no sintió pena por el destino de esos bandidos, no después de velar por Sasuke en el hospital y sabía que Itachi los habría hecho sufrir lo suficiente para rogar por la muerte. Los dos se quedaron callados e Itachi se permitió recargarse en el sillón y cerrar los ojos, es cierto que tenía una misión muy peligrosa y larga, pero tal vez un poco de alivio sería algo bueno en esa agotadora tarea.

─Vamos Uchiha debemos llevar un futon al sótano, Kakashi tiene la extraña costumbre de aparecerse en la mañana para vernos.

─... No será que viene a verte solo a ti.

Dijo el pelinegro, pero desapareció en una bola de humo antes de que su amigo lo golpeara; el sensei negó y fue hasta el armario para traer lo necesario para que su amigo y... dueño de la casa estuviese cómodo en su escondite provisional.

000

Apenas amanecía cuando los niños despertaron y bajaron corriendo buscando por todo la casa a Itachi, cuando estaban dándose por vencidos y sintiéndose engañados de nuevo Iruka bajó aún preguntándose quienes los atacaban por tanto barullo que hacían los dos niños. Al mirar la carita triste de los menores se acomodó el cabello suelto atándolo y les dijo:

─Siganme.

El mayor se adelantó y dejó que los chicos lo siguieran, estos se veían sonriendo y algo nerviosos, pero felices de saber que Itachi había cumplido su promesa. La capa estaba doblada sobre el mueble y su dueño descansaba tranquilo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, antes de que... ¡Dos niños se lanzaran sobre su humanidad!

─¡Aniki!

Entre abrazos y que le sacaran el aire al Uchiha mayor, Iruka los dejó mientras dormía otro rato o bien preparaba el desayuno y entretenía a Kakashi si llegaba temprano. Sasuke se quedó hincado mientras Naruto se metía bajo las mantas con Itachi.

─Aniki ¿Viste cuando Mizuki...?

─Si Sasuke, pero no debes preocuparte yo creo que con el ejemplo que dieron de habilidades peleando por recuperar esos pergaminos, no podrán negarles su banda y por cierto Naruto ¿Como hiciste tanto kages bunshin?

─Solo deseaba tanto proteger a Iruka-nii y a...

Itachi entendió y dejó que el rubio escondiera su vergüenza bajó las mantas y se dirigió a Sasuke.

─El uso de los kunais es algo que viene en la sangre ¿cierto otouto?

─Me hubiese gustado lanzarle un katon, pero últimamente no he podido hacer uno decente.

Concluyó el morenito cruzando los brazos enfurruñado, el mayor lo atrajo a sus brazos con algo de trabajo, pues este se resistía un poco.

─Eso es por que tu concentración no estaba en buenas condiciones y esto va para los dos ─dijo Itachi haciendo que Naruto pusiera atención─ A veces vamos a tener problemas o nos sentiremos tristes, frustrados, enojados y cualquiera otra cosa, pero eso no debes ser obstáculo para hacer bien una técnica, somos shinobis y de lado bebe quedar todo sentimiento negativo que afecte nuestro desempeño ¿Creen que no los extrañe? ¿Que no deseaba regresar en cada momento? ¿O cuando Sasuke estuvo en el hospital...? No debo mentirles... estuve aquí cuando eso sucedió, pero no podía presentarme o quedarme mucho tiempo, pues apenas estaban confiando en mí.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y preguntó:

─¡Es cierto! ¡¿Estás en una misión super importantisima?!

─... ─El Uchiha mayor solo guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Los niño se vieron y sonrieron.

─Claro nosotros no sabemos nada de ti desde que te fuiste y... ─dijo el de ojos azules.

─Algún día te buscare para que me des una explicación o para unirme a ti como renegado.

─¡No se vale teme! ¡¿Porque tú tienes que ser el renegado?! ¡Yo quiero ser renegado!

─¡Tú no servirías como renegado Dobe!

Y así continuaron discutiendo quien sería mejor espía o renegado, hasta que Itachi los detuvo para mandarlos a cambiarse y prepararse para ir a la academia seguro de que ese día les darían sus bandas como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que los senseis no podían negar la realidad de que esos dos serían unos buenos ninja.

000

Y para orgullo de Itachi e Iruka y con los senseis algo asombrados por el despliegue de habilidades en un examen en el patio principal, los dos niños obtenían su protector ninja con honores, a pesar de la chica desnuda del rubio que casi lo hace reprobar, Sasuke se preguntaba donde habría aprendido ese jutsu el rubio, de su aniki no lo creía y de Iruka menos... ¡Kakashi! Se dijo el morenito y juró que acusaría a ese copynin con Iruka-nii.

Hiroshi los esperaba a la salida de la academia y los invitó al Ichiraku Ramen para celebrar y ahí estuvieron conversando de una visita de cierto cuervo a su casa; todos se rieron cómplices, esa noche hubo una reunión estrictamente familiar en la casa Uchiha, por supuesto Hiroshi se incluía en ella; todos convivieron como en los viejos tiempos como si Itachi no fuera un espía trabajando con un grupo altamente peligroso.

000

El barullo se escuchaba en el salón y es que ya era oficial que todos tenían su banda y serían agrupados, Sasuke estaba aburrido escuchando la murmuraciones de todos ahí, intentando captar algún insulto o mala palabra dirigida a ellos, pero al parecer no había. Naruto por su parte conversaba con sus compañeros adaptándose al grupo, giró hacia el moreno para invitarlo a unirse a la platica y estando en cuclillas sobre el pupitre un empujón sin querer de uno de sus compañeros y estaba besando a Sasuke, los dos se separaron fingiendo sorpresa y bueno no estaban tan errados, pues ya tenía un poco de tiempo que no había muestras de cariño de ese tipo entre ellos, pues al ir creciendo se dieron cuenta que besarse en la boca no era muy común entre hermanos. Con eso las risas recorrieron el aula y a ellos se les consideró parte del grupo.

Los sensei fueron llegando y los novatos fueron saliendo en equipos de tres cuando ya solo quedaba la chica de cabello rosa y ellos, una figura conocida apareció antes de que la broma del rubio sirviera.

─¡Yo!

Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza en el pupitre y Naruto se rascó la rubia cabellera, la única que parecía emocionada por su nuevo sensei era la chica del equipo.

000

Itachi observaba como los menores platicaba su primer día de academia y renegaban de su nuevo maestro.

─Y en su presentación llegó tarde como siempre. ─Aseguraba el rubio.

─Bueno aunque no lo crean él es uno de los mejores.

─No mejor que tú aniki. ─dijo Sasuke y Naruto asintió.

El de cabello negro se acomodó en el sofá y mirando a los niños respondió:

─Yo los entrené en sus primeros años ahora debe aprender de otro y unir la experiencia para ser mejores. Kakashi tiene experiencia y fue entrenado por el cuarto así que... aprendan de él.

─¡Si Dattebayo! Ademas en nuestro equipo hay una niña bonita ─dijo el rubio alegre lo que provocó una pronta contestación de Sasuke.

─A ti te parece bonita dobe, a mí no. ─dijo indignado.

Itachi vio el intercambio de insultos y suspiró derrotado había cosas que no cambiaban y lo posesivo de su otouto por el rubio era una de ellas.

─Bien, bonita o no, es parte de su equipo ahora y deben llevarse bien con ella.

Los menores asintieron -uno más a fuerzas que otro- y el mayor los dejó para preparar la cena en lo que ellos se bañaban.

Esa noche fue la última de la _visita_ de Itachi y a día siguiente partiría. Kakashi no apareció ese día, pues estaba de misión y eso les dejó a los cuatro algo más de privacidad para convivir otro rato , antes de que Itachi se fuera, juntó a los niños y los abrazó.

─Ustedes son mi orgullo y la más importante misión de mi vida, no lo olviden, para cuando vuelva quiero ver que ya son parte de la élite shinobi.

El morenito y el rubito se aferraron al mayor y esta vez la separación no fue dolorosa si no llena de esperanzas.

Itachi corría para llegar hasta donde su compañero lo esperaba tocó el collar que llevaba en su cuello y recordó que sus niños se lo habían regalado y este le servia de recordatorio para triunfar en su misión, esos tres aros significaban a esos tres que lo esperaban en casa cuando todo eso terminara... algún día.

000

Sasuke escuchaba la conversación entre sus dos compañeros o más bien el monologo del rubio, pues la niña lo ignoraba, tal vez él hubiese intervenido si supiera que ella trataba de ese modo al rubio por lo mismo que los aldeanos, pero no a ella simplemente le exasperaba el rubio. Dejó que esos dos siguieran pasando el tiempo de ese modo, él prefería sentarse bajó la sombra y esperar y esperar a su sensei, este les había dicho de una prueba o algo así y eso los tenía curiosos e incluso él había despertado más temprano que de costumbre para no llegar tarde; ejemplo que debería seguir el propio Kakashi pero no ahí llevaban casi una hora y este no llegaba, cuando Sakura -como se llamaba su compañera- estaba a punto de golpear al rubio y él estaba por intervenir para que eso no sucediera cuando una bola de humo los distrajo.

─Que bueno que tienen tanta energía por que hoy veremos si son dignos de ser shinobis o no.

Los tres niños lo vieron asombrados por la seriedad de lo dicho y siguieron al sensei de pañuelo en el rostro hacia el bosque; ahí les explico las reglas y los tres se fueron por su lado. Sasuke se escondió en unos arbustos y Naruto se lanzó sin pensar primero y quedo atado al poste que antes había mencionado el sensei. Al terminar la prueba,Sasuke ignoró la amenaza y por supuesto que le dio desayuno al rubio y si antes no le agradaba la niña con su actitud terminó por no soportarla lo contrario del rubio que seguía viendo bonita a la Sakura.

Al terminar los tres caminaron hacia la aldea, pero los dos niños se detuvieron y se despidieron de Sakura y se encaminaron a la academia a buscar a Iruka, ya caminaban cuando una voz se escuchó.

─¿Que comeremos hoy?

Sasuke siguió su camino haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta, pero el rubio cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y vio enfurruñado al mayor.

─Obligaste a los otros a dejarme sin almuerzo y aún quieres que te invitemos a comer.

─Fue tu culpa, estoy seguro de que podías pasar esa prueba sin esfuerzo y sin embargo no le diste la importancia que requería ¿Que diría Itachi de tu ataque tan simplón?

─¡No lo se! ¡Él ya no está aquí y no puede opinar!

Dijo Naruto poniendo su mejor cara de furia, esperaba que con eso Kakashi creyera _el odio_ de los niños hacia Itachi.

─Te invitamos a comer si no vuelves a mencionar a _ese traidor_. ─dijo Sasuke muy formal.

─...

Llegaron en silencio hasta la academia y ahí buscaron un lugar en donde sentarse y esperar a Iruka sensei. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el mencionado saliera y al verlos se acercó suponiendo que Kakashi se había auto invitado a comer, pero Naruto se levantó y corrió hasta el de coleta.

─¡Iruka-nii, Kakashi le dijo a los otros que no me inivtaran de comer!

El sensei se quedó algo asombrado, pues no entendía muy bien esa frase, después de todo él mismo le había preparado su bento a los dos niños.

─¡¿Perdiste tu bento Naruto?!

─No.

El de cabello plateado se adelantó antes de que ese rubio lo dejara mal parado con el delfín.

─Fue parte del entrenamiento.

El sensei asintió y se dirigió al rubio.

─Trata de no fallar Naruto ¿Está bien? ─El niño asintió algo enfurruñado.─ Vamos de compras se me acabaron algunas cosas para la sopa.

─¿Ramen? ─preguntó ilusionado Naruto.

Iruka no supo que contestar, pues si hacía eso el rubio no se esforzaría en su entrenamiento si le premiaba sus fallos, Sasuke señaló al antiguo Anbu, sin que los mayores lo notaran, pero Naruto entendió y de pronto desapareció, los dos sensei lo buscaron y vieron que el Uchiha menor tampoco estaba. Una humareda se extendió alrededor de ellos dejándolos envueltos en ella cuando está desapareció los dos menores estaban frente a ellos Sasuke con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos viéndolos inmutable, mientras el rubio sonreía zorrunamente y en su manos alzada mostrando un cascabel. Iruka se cubrió la boca con una mano y es que su sonrisa era muy grande.

─Iruka creo que el mocoso se merece ramen para comer.

Fue lo único que dijo Kakashi y encogiéndose de hombros saco su librito y se dispuso a leer.

─¡Si ramen!

Gracias por su paciencia, pero les informó que le cambiaron el sistema operativo a mi computadora y pues el office valió... jejejeje y en lo que encontraba un repuesto, se me fue el Internet o sea que todo se me juntó.

Agradeciendo a: kaoryciel94, Karu-suna, Saya Uchiha -Ya están mejorando las cosas-, Princezz Inuyoukai, Alba marina -estaría bien pueden irse a Tsuna-, milk goku, Moon-9215, alessa-vulturi, Hatake.E, alessa-vulturi, Nessieprettysweet, alessa-vulturi, Kyuubi - perdón, pero tuve problemitas-, Goshyn -Gracias por tu review-, Lucychibi, YURIKO CHUN-LI -quiero un amigo como el tuyo-, judy-andersen, arianne namikaze, harunablakrose -aquí está la conti :)-.

Mil disculpas si el capítulo está un poco mala de ortografía, -prometo reeditarlo en cuanto pueda.-pero el programa que tengo está medio raro y no le agarró la onda. Y más disculpas si no contesté algunos reviews pero apenas si me robe un ratito la señal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Esa noche después de que hicieran sus deberes y cenaran, los dos niños terminaban de cambiarse para dormir. El rubio le comentó al moreno.

─Sakura es amable, se preocupó por ti.

─Pero Kakashi sensei dijo que estuvo mal.

─Aún así, es agradable.

─Es una tonta y cobarde que no quiso darte de su bento.

─... Pero es no importa me diste tú.

Sasuke tomó al rubio de los hombros y lo acercó a él para besarle las mejillas y abrazarlo fuerte.

─Si quieres que nos llevemos bien, deja de defenderla.

Naruto correspondió el gesto y sonrió, sabía que el moreno era celoso y lo demostraba a su modo, pero no tenía porque, la chica ni remotamente le interesaba tanto como él.

─Vamos a dormir teme que mañana hay que levantarnos temprano, para desayunar bien no sea que a Kakashi sensei se le ocurra otra _prueba_.

Los pequeños se metieron en su camas y se dispusieron a dormir, deseaban tener sueños con misiones importantes y rangos shinobi.

000

Los dos maestros tomaban el fresco e Iruka aún se divertía por la cara de frustración del de cabello plata.

─Vamos no te molestes Kakashi sempai.

─Es que esos mocosos son uno demonios, y estoy seguro que Itachi los entrenó para fastidiarme.

─Claro que no, cuando él_ aún estaba aquí_ les dijo que tú eras un buen shinobi, algo impuntual, pero eficiente.

─Jodido Itachi no debió dejarme semejante tarea, sabía que sería muy dura.

─Por eso lo hizo.

Iruka sonrió y a su acompañante no le quedó de otra más que aceptar que si esos dos le confiaron a los niños para entrenarlos era por que creían en su capacidad.

000

Sasuke corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas y es que los suyos eran bastantes fuertes y veloces, Naruto se había perdido en el bosque, pues los de él parecían rastreadores y eso dejaban a la chica del equipo con los más débiles. Su maestro los monitoreaba desde un árbol o leía en lo que ellos peleaban... con las correas de los perros que paseaban.

Era ya tarde cuando los tres se reunieron en el punto que les indicaba su maestro y con eso se dirigieron a sus casas con su segunda misión superada; el rubio aún se quitaba las hojas de su cabello, pues los canes lo habían metido en un arbusto y de ahí tuvo que salir corriendo, pues un zorrillo estaba molesto por la irrupción en su vivienda, Sasuke todo enlodado y despeinado, pues a él sus corredores lo habían enredado y arrastrado, la única que parecía no tener rasguño alguno era Sakura.

─¡Odio estas misiones! ¡Quiero algo real!

Y lo que Naruto gritaba era el pensamiento de los otros también. Kakashi los ignoró o eso parecía, pero los dirigió hacia la torre para entregar su informe y que ahí se quejaran con el tercero, por supuesto que el único que lo hizo y con ahínco fue el rubio, gracias a eso salían de ahí con una nueva misión _C_ que sería al día siguiente. Los tres menores se despidieron y escucharon el horario de partida de su sensei. Naruto iba feliz a pesar de que había tenido que soportar las burlas del _cliente_ y es que nadie podía saber el grado de de habilidades que realmente poseía, por lo que fingía bien. Jalando a Sasuke corría a la casa para que tuviesen tiempo de empacar antes de cenar.

000

Su compañero ─y sempai─ pensaba ir cerca de su aldea y con eso él tenía que esperarlo como _niño bueno_. Con los equipos de Kakuzu e Hidan, Konan y Pain en misiones. Los equipos de Sasori y él, y el del Uchiha y Kisame estaban inactivos o mas común sería decir que tenían descanso y cada quien lo aprovechaba como le convenía el rubio prefería perfeccionar su obras de arte y en eso pasa su tiempo en Amegakure esperando el día que pudiese enfrentarse de nuevo a Itachi y derrotarlo. Kisame pasó por donde el rubio se encontraba y este lo abordó para fastidiarlo como siempre.

─¿Y tú compañero? ─dijo el rubio.

─¿Y el tuyo?

─Visitando a algunos contactos para comprar repuestos que necesitan sus marionetas, pero el tuyo _se pierde_ muy seguido y no se sabe a donde va ¿No será un espía de su aldea? hm.

─Cuanta imaginaciones tienes niño, pero acepta un consejo y no te metas con tus sempai o lo que estos hagan.

Y con esto el hombre azul se retiró, pero Deidara ya tenía la curiosidad muy alborotada y aprovechando que no estaba Sasori para detenerlo se encaminó por donde había visto por ultima vez a Itachi. Busco indicios del camino que este hubiese tomado, pero no consiguió ninguno así que optó por adivinar y creer en sus sospechas y se dirigió hacia Konohakure.

Mientras tanto Itachi se detenía en la entrada de la aldea para buscar a sus niños, seguramente estos andaban en alguna misión dentro de la aldea, ya que sabía que por el momento no les darían misiones peligrosas, solo grado C y D; el moreno buscó el chakra de los menores pero no lo percibió cerca, así que escondió su chakra y se dirigió hacia la residencia Uchiha, con rapidez llegó hasta el jardín de esta y ahí se quedó, pues escuchó la voz del sensei que se auto invitaba a comer. No tardó mucho y Kakashi salió; con eso el moreno pudo entrar sigilosamente por la puerta trasera. Iruka levantaba los platos de la mesa y los llevaba a donde los dos niños los estaban lavando.

─¿Oye a mí no me invitaras a cenar por que no tengo perros ninja?

─¡Aniki!

Los dos menores se lanzaron a abrazar a su hermano mayor y con eso la tarea quedó olvidada. El mayor quedó empapado, pero feliz de estar con sus hermanos sobre él, a pesar de que ya se sentían niños grandes y Gennin en regla, eso dos siempre se comportaban mimados con su aniki. Iruka los dejó un momento en lo que le servía la cena a Itachi. Con los dos menores hablando de su misiones aburridas y de los problemas con gatos y perros -que sospechan eran ninja disfrazados-, el Uchiha mayor se sentó a comer. No temían que alguien viera a Itachi, pues vecinos no tenían y amigos solo Hiroshi y los que los niños habían hecho con el tiempo, pero aparte de eso, los dos mayores ponían trampas para que nadie que no fuera invitado pudiese entrar o acercarse a los terrenos de la casa.

─¡Y el zorrillo nos roció, pero corrimos a tiempo!

─¿De veras Naruto? ¿Entonces porque tuve que darte un baño con la cena de esa noche? ─preguntó Iruka burlón.

─Cierto dobe, por tu culpa me quede sin mi sopa de tomate.

─Bueno por lo menos no barrí la aldea con mi humanidad, ¡eh! ─dijo el rubio.

Las risas y burlas siguieron entre los cuatro, contando acerca del _estúpido Tora_ que se escapaba cada que podía de su dueña. Entrada la noche tuvieron que irse a descansar. Esa noche Itachi revisó la armas y equipo que los dos niños llevarían y junto con Iruka hicieron un equipaje más compacto dándoles otra enseñanza a los menores. Antes de que se acostaran Naruto y Sasuke se despidieron de Itachi.

─Fue muy corta tu visita Nii-san ─dijo el rubio.

─Bueno de eso quiero hablarles, de ahora en adelante no nos veremos muy seguido, por que hay muchas misiones, pero eso no quiere decir que no desee verlos.

─Lo entendemos aniki y prometo que cuidare a Iruka-nii y al dobe por ti.

Itachi golpeo la nariz de Sasuke y luego despeinó a Naruto que ya estaba por replicar por lo dicho por Sasuke.

─Cuídense entre todos y no duden en ir con Hiroshi por las heridas o enfermedades.

─Pero a mí se me curan de inmediato ─dijo el rubio.

Iruka tragó e Itachi miró al rubio con seriedad.

─También debes ir, no te confíes tú también puedes cansarte y colapsar ¿Estamos?

El rubio asintió y se acomodó bajó las cobijas, Itachi los cubrió y salió con Iruka.

─Parto mañana antes que ellos, podre verlos en la salida. Es solo una misión de acompañamiento no es peligrosa.

─Si, creo que debemos de aceptar que ya no son nuestros bebés.

─Lo sé, solo que...

─Entiendo si pudiesen tener otra vida se las darías.

─Pero somos shinobis.

A la mañana siguiente los menores se despedían de Iruka. Claro que Takuma ya estaba listo y afortunadamente su sensei no había tardado... mucho.

El grupo siete salió de la aldea, siendo guardaespaldas de Tazuna y todos iban bastante tranquilos. Itachi los siguió a distancia prudente, pero hubo un momento en que no pudo hacerlo más y vio partir a sus niños a su primera misión importante.

─¡Que patético un Akatsuki que aún ve a su familia hm!

Itachi no tuvo que girar la vista para saber que un incordio como _ese_ no se lo quitaría fácilmente de encima, así que uso su mejor cara de indiferencia para responder.

─Lo que hago, no es de tu incumbencia.

─Seguro que no, pero de Pain si lo es hm.

─¿Acaso crees que él no lo sabe?

─Estoy seguro, sin embargo yo se lo informaré como buen socio que soy hm.

─Como quieras, dile que me viste vigilando al jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas.

El rubio apretó los puños, _¡ese imbécil siempre le llevaba la delantera! pero esta vez no lo dejaría_ pensó el rubio.

─En ese caso, mataré a todos sus compañeros y me lo llevaré de una vez, así adelantamos trabajo.

Itachi lo detuvo al vuelo y se lo llevó al suelo junto con él azotandolo.

─Deja de hacer idioteces.

─¡Maldito traidor, seguro que aún los proteges hm!

El rubio forcejeó y se zafó propinándole una patada a Itachi, este se levantó de inmediato y se pusieron en guardia, el rubio le mandó varias bombas diminutas mientras Itachi los esquivaba con rapidez, pero reconocía que el rubio había mejorado sus explosivos haciéndolos con más alcance, Itachi optó por usar el _katon_ y un poco de _taijutsu_, pues no podría explicar a los otros Akatsuki si el rubio muriese en una pelea con él estando los dos en Konoha. El de ojos azules sonreía por la oportunidad perfecta para combatir con Itachi. Una explosión que mandó a los dos a volar a uno metros quedando tirados, con algo de trabajo el rubio se incorporó y se dirigió hacia donde su contrincante lo esperaba parado inmóvil y se veía que un poco molesto por no decir mucho ya que para que se le notara algo a Itachi era difícil. El taijutsu parecía una buena opción y con eso los golpes iban dirigido al rival con toda la intención de quebrar algún hueso; el rubio se estaba cansando y es que no en vano el moreno lo llevaba por mucho en varias técnicas y jutsus, por lo que jadeando trastrabilló a punto de caer, pero no se rindió. Itachi se lanzó hacia él y lo retuvo tumbado en el suelo.

─Quedate quieto ya. ─dijo fastidiado el Uchiha.

El rubio se removió aún con sus ultimas fuerzas y como no podía ni soltar sus brazos, le propinó una mordida al moreno en el cuello que lo hizo sangrar.

Itachi se molesto y viendo como el rubio se reía aún con sangre en los labios algo hizo que se repitiera en su cerebros que ese idiota rubio se estaba burlando de él, así que buscó una forma de callarlo, podía hacer un jutsu para amarrarlo, pero para eso tendría que soltarlo así que ya irritado por la risa burlona y como pudo... calló al rubio.

El beso/mordida duró unos segundos, pero al moreno no le pasó desapercibido que el rubio había respondido. Al separarse notó que Deidara jadeaba buscando aire y con las mejillas arreboladas. Se miraron y ninguno dijo nada.

─Eres un mocoso que aún cree que molestar a una persona es demostrar que le gusta.

─No seas creído Uchiha, tú no me gustas.

Itachi no era un chico que pensara en sus hormonas o lo referente a ellas, por lo que, lo que sentía bajó la cintura era solo simple adrenalina o eso deseaba creer... Claro que si debía estar con Deidara para proteger su secreto y alejarlo de sus niños... _¡lo haría! como buen hermano que era_, pensó. Por lo que se acomodó mejor sobre el menor y recorrió el cuerpo de este con las manos, acariciando y tocando por primera a vez a otra persona carnalmente. El rubio estaba eligiendo entre defender su orgullo o disfrutar del momento y sintiendo al _estúpido Uchiha_ tocándolo se decidió por lo último. Siendo neófitos en esos menesteres ambos se levantaron y se desvistieron con algo de pudor, pero al verse desnudos ambos sintieron que el deseo crecía junto con cierta parte de su anatomía. Se acercaron, recorriendo la piel del otro y siguiendo sus instintos, se unieron hasta que sus erecciones quedaron presionadas entre los dos cuerpos y la fricción se sintió demasiado bien, las respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, Itachi se aventuró a tomar las dos erecciones entre sus manos y masturbarlas hasta que el semen asomó de estas, las bocas se unieron con desesperación buscando conquistar el interior de la contraria y una batalla de lenguas se inició haciendo que los cuerpo juveniles respondieran de nuevo. El rubio jaló al moreno llevándoselo al suelo y sobre él para tenerlo más cerca y sin que lo notara abrió las piernas para que este se acomodara entre ellas; el cerebro Uchiha trabajó a marchas forzadas haciendo que su dueño -en esos momentos liderado por hormonas- actuara conscientemente y preparó con los falanges al menor que ya disfrutaba de la inspección de su interior. Cuando por fin sus cuerpo se unieron por completo ambos los disfrutaron plenamente y sin pensar en nada más que ese instante, con el cuerpo en pleno éxtasis los dos Akatsuki liberaron tensiones, odios o rivalidades.

Satisfechos los dos se limpiaron y vistieron, el rubio ya listo se giró hacia el moreno.

─Yo no tengo familia, pero creo que también me gustaría verla de vez en cuando, aunque sea de lejos.

Y lo que Itachi solo reservaba para su seres queridos decidió compartirlo con el rubio... una sonrisa.

─No creas que ganaste, aún te derrotare algún día hm.

000

El camino parecía largo y esperaban descansar un poco , no por ellos acostumbrados al ejerció, si no por el anciano constructor de puentes. El sensei fue el que notó el charco de agua y reaccionó a tiempo haciendo el kawamiri, mientras los chicos se ponían en guardia, Sakura se asustó, pero buscó proteger al anciano, los dos chicos usaron una de las formaciones que utilizaban en los entrenamientos con sus hermanos mayores. Los atacantes iniciaron el combate y las técnicas de lucha surgieron. Sasuke actuó de inmediato respaldado por el rubio dejaron casi fuera de combate a los agresores, el golpe final se lo dejaron a su sensei y con eso las cosas se debían aclarar con el constructor de puentes, pero antes notaron que el rubio estaba herido y a pesar de que fue solo un rasguño Sasuke se preocupó y se acerco a él, viendo que este estaba bien se permitió bromear para olvidar la tensión.

─Vi tu cara de miedo dobe, eres un Usuratonkachi.

─¡Callate teme! Que a ti te temblaron las piernas.

Kakashi negó y se dirigió hacia Sakura y Tazuna para ver que estuviesen bien, dejando a eso dos que se revisaran solos.

─¿No estás lastimado? ─preguntó Sasuke revisando el dorso de la mano del rubio y viendo como las heridas cerraban rápido.

─No. ¿Tú?

─No. Bueno es mejor que lleguemos pronto a nuestro destino para poder descansar, como dijo aniki no hay que exagerar o sobre esforzarnos, y es que los contrincantes eran de cuidado ¿viste el tamaño de esas garras?

─Mira quien está resultando el usuratonkanchi.

─Dobe... ─Sonrió de lado el moreno y dejando al rubio se acercó a los otros.

El sensei ya cuestionaba al anciano y con eso la niña del grupo rogaba por que regresaran a la aldea, pero ambos niños no dejarían su primera misión por unos simples obstáculos, así que esperaron que Kakashi sensei no tomara la decisión de regresar y este... no los defraudó.

El cuarteto siguió su recorrido y se embarcaron para llegar al país de las olas. Tiempo después veían la estructura del puente que Tazuna. Y los problemas continuaron con la demostración del porque sus hermanos aseguraban que Kakashi era un excelente ninja y es que el enfrentamiento de este con Zabuza disipó cualquier duda.

Y el dúo de los dos niños luchando juntos y con estrategias excelentes les ganó una momentánea victoria, a pesar de que el sensei había resultado herido.

La familia de Tazuna era un contraste de caracteres y con eso la manía del rubio por acercarse a las personas y tratar de que su amargura fuera olvidada lo hizo acercarse a Inari. Compartiendo habitación Sasuke se acercó al rubio y entre susurros le preguntó que pasó:

‒¿Que pasa con el niño?

‒Yo creo que tiene mucho rencor, por la perdida de su padre y por los abusos de Gato.

‒Hablaste con él, estoy seguro que te hará caso.

‒¿Tanto confías en mí?

‒Sé que eres capaz de hacer entender a otros con tu tonto optimismo.

‒¡Oye!

‒Está bien, aniki dice que desde bebé te reías por todo a pesar de que había cosas que te daban miedo o te dolían.

‒Bueno no veo por que llorar, es preferible dar lo mejor de nosotros ¡ttebayo!

‒Hay que dormir, mañana quiero entrenar temprano, Kakashi sensei estará un tiempo reposando, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros estemos flojeando.

Los dos chicos se acomodaron para dormir, pero antes el rubio se asomó que no hubiese nadie alrededor y buscó la compañía de su hermano para dormir, sabía que ya eran mayores, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba que Sasuke lo mimara como antes, así que se recostó y el moreno de inmediato lo atrajo a su lado para abrazarlo buscando hundir su nariz en la mata rubia y es que últimamente por la mente del niño moreno los pensamientos hacía su pequeño hermano ya no eran tan _puros, _pues sentía que la posesividad por Naruto se estaba incrementando y más cuando este se acercaba mucho a alguien, sobre todo a niñas como su compañera Sakura y eso lo tenía con los pensamientos hechos un lio, pero como una vez les enseño Itachi _un shinobi no podía distraerse por nada que no fuera lo relacionado a la misión que llevaba a cabo;_ cuando regresaran a casa esperaría la próxima visita de su aniki y le contaría sus dudas y si este no volvía por un tiempo ya hablaría con Iruka-nii. Por que Sasuke creía que sentir celos de Naruto no era algo normal.

La mañana llegó y los dos se levantaron antes que Sakura y es que lo que Itachi les había enseñado no podían compartirlo con nadie ni siquiera con ella.

Cuando los otros se despertaron la chica fue hasta donde su sensei reposaba y le dijo que los otros no estaban. Kakashi suponiendo que ellos entrenaban en secreto le mintió un poco a Sakura, no podía pedirles a Naruto y Sasuke que compartieran con ella lo que sabían, no cuando seguramente aún se sentían dolidos por el abandono de Itachi y pensó que las técnicas del Uchiha mayor era algo que los niños deseaban conservar para ellos solos, por nostalgia.

‒Ellos fueron a vigilar los alrededores, así que tú encargate de estar en guardia.

‒Si sensei. ‒contestó la chica de cabello rosa alegre, pero por dentro deseaba estar con el chico pelinegro y en el lugar del rubio atolondrado.

Por su parte los dos chicos habían salido corriendo y se fueron al bosque escalando por los arboles compitiendo para ver quien recorría más en menos tiempo, y a pesar de que Sasuke amaba a su rubio hermano no le permitía ganar y este se enfurruñaba mas achicando los ojos y haciendo mohines.

‒¡Un día de estos te ganaré teme!

‒... ‒El moreno sonrió de lado encogiéndose de hombros.

Y con eso el moreno se divertía a lo grande, a pesar de saber que Naruto lo acusaría con Itachi o con Iruka como siempre. Los dos se quedaron parados en la punta de sendos pinos y de ahí disfrutaron del paisaje. Antes de que la hora del almuerzo se acercara, bajaron y se dirigieron a la casa de Tazuna.

Varios días pasaron con esa rutina, hasta que Kakashi se repuso y entrenó con los tres. La chica logró subir y Naruto deseando que ella lo aceptara se atrevió a pedirle ayuda, lo que ocasionó una ataque de celos del morenito que se molestó y lo ignoró mascullando por lo bajó:

‒Como si lo necesitaras, si puedes escalar y correr por el agua, tu control de chakra rebasa por mucho a esa aprendiz.

‒Bien, como ustedes no pudieron hacerlo se quedaran más tempo entrenando ‒se escuchó la voz del sensei que así mantendría esos dos ocupados.

Sasuke se giró asesinando con los ojos al maestro, pero este lo ignoró olímpicamente y partió junto con Sakura, dejando que esos dos arreglaran sus diferencias. El rubio se acercó tentativamente a Sasuke, pero este lo ignoró y subió corriendo hasta la copa del árbol evitando con eso la presencia del _rubio traidor_ según él. Naruto suspiró abatido y es que él solo buscaba que los tres fueran más unidos como un equipo, pero si Sasuke no lo entendía tenía que explicárselo. Miró hacia arriba, pero las ramas evitaban que la figura enfurruñado del menor de los Uchiha se viera, así que decidido corrió hasta llegar cerca de la punta y buscó una rama donde sentarse, moviendo los pies con nerviosismo, empezó a conversar.

‒Ella es nuestra compañera y creo que con esconderle lo que sabemos ya es mucho, tal vez se sienta un poco excluida.

‒...

‒Vamos Sasuke, no es como si le mostráramos que esto lo aprendimos cuando teníamos cuatro años...

‒...

‒Ademas Itachi-nii dijo que no podíamos mostrar nuestras verdaderas habilidades, solo en combate podemos.

‒Kakashi lo sabe.

‒El es nuestro sensei.

‒En todo eso tienes razón, pero no veo que tenga que ver con _¡Muéstrame como hacerlo Sakura-chan!_ ‒Sasuke fingió la voz del rubio.

El rubio fastidiado rodó los ojos y terminó por decir.

‒Para la próxima _finge aprender_ más rápido y yo te pido ayuda a ti.

‒Bien. ‒dijo conforme Sasuke.

‒¡Ni en sueños! No necesito ayuda de alguien a quien venceré algún día.

Las risas burlonas de rubio se fueron perdiendo entre las ramas por el tronco del árbol, en lo que el moreno lo perseguía.

Cuando Kakashi los vio llegar supo que ya se habían arreglado las diferencias y negó ¿que hermanos no discutían de vez en cuando?... aunque por lo regular los celos no eran la causa.

000

Un paseo matutina era bueno para despertar y por eso el rubio caminaba por el bosque, de pronto vio la figura de una niña y siendo tan sociable entabló de inmediato conversación con esta.

Sasuke caminaba buscando a su torbellino rubio topándose con un chico como de su edad, sintiendo que lo conocía de algún lado, pero eso quedó de lado al ver al rubio corriendo a su encuentro.

‒¡Sasu-chan! ‒gritó Naruto abrazándolo.

El moreno correspondió el gesto sin preguntar, pues hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto no le llamaba de ese modo y era tan cariñoso con él.

‒¿Que pasa?

‒Nada, solo abrazo a una de mis personas más importantes.

Sasuke sonrió un poco y besó las hebras rubias.

‒Tú también eres muy importante para mí.

‒Tengo sueño. ‒dijo mimoso el rubio.

‒Ya te he dicho que te levantas muy temprano, vamos para que duermas un poco.

El Uchiha menor no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de consentir a su pequeño como en los viejos tiempos y con eso se encaminaron a la casa donde el rubio se recostó alegando haber entrenado mucho. Kakashi se lo permitió, sin saber que un combate se avecinaba y que necesitaría sus tres chicos para eso.

Naruto despertó y salió corriendo hasta el puente, vio combatiendo a Sasuke y se dirigió hacia él para apoyarlo, el joven Haku era rápido y con su espejo demoníaco cristal de hielo aún más pero no para los dos unidos, una serie de sellos y lograron romper uno de los espejos, Haku se enfrentó a los dos alumnos de Itachi y con eso se vio superado por mucho, los _kage bunshin_ le cortaron la retirada y el _suiton_ destruyó su preciada barrera, Zabuza vio a su _herramienta_ en problemas pero no pudo hacer nadapues su contrincante no le dio ni un segundo de descanso. Haku notó -a pesar de estar rodeado y apunto de ser vencido- que su persona importante estaba por morir por un ataque de copynin y se lanzó a evitarlo. Naruto vio la acción del castaño e intercambió miradas con Sasuke y este vio la piedad y compasión del rubio plasmada en sus ojos azules, unos segundos y estuvieron frente a las dos figuras -una que protegió al mayor- haciendo un escudo de sellos evitando el golpe de su propio sensei*.

Zabuza sostuvo a Haku que creyó haber sido herido de muerte.

‒¿Por que? Pudiste morir.

‒Tú eres muy importante para mí y seré tu escudo siempre.

Kakashi se acercó a los cuatro y en un arranque de furia abofeteó a los dos chicos.

‒¡Pudieron morir! ¡Y desobedecieron a su sensei, poniendo en peligro toda la misión!

Sasuke estaba inmóvil apretando los puños y Naruto se sobó la mejilla con lagrimas en los ojos, y no por el dolor físico si no por que su sensei tinía razón y seguro que eso les costaría mucho, incluso que les retiraran sus protectores. Pero a pesar de todo... no se arrepentía por que el sabe lo que es desear proteger a su persona importante con todas tus fuerzas y dar incluso la vida por él. Zabuza se acercó a Kakashi sosteniendo a _Kubikiribōchō_, el copynin se puso en guardia dejando de lado la llamada de atención a sus estudiantes.

‒Ganaste Kakashi, pero no te entregare a _Kubikiribōchō_ si me llevas preso sera con ella junto a mí y con... Haku.

La respuesta del de cabello plata no fue escuchada ya que los secuaces de Gato y este en persona habían llegado dándose una pelea entre estos y el equipo siete que ahora apoyaba Zabuza. Conclusión: Gato ya no fue una molestia.

000

Esa misma tarde un mensaje fue envido al tercero preguntado que harían con Zabuza y su ayudante. Mientras los dos adultos aún se veían desconfiados, Haku conversaba -desde el futon donde reposaba por sus heridas- con Naruto quien no paraba de relatarle los beneficios de vivir en Konoha y servir como shinobi sobre todo por la paga que se podría comprar mucho ramen. Haku no sabía que era el ramen pero el rubio estaba dispuesto a mostrarle en cuanto llegaran lo asombroso del sabor de este.; Sasuke por su parte estaba recostado escuchando la cháchara del rubio y es que viendo como Haku protegió a Zabuza ya no estaba celoso de la amistad de este con el rubio. Sakura aún temía al demonio de niebla y por eso estaba con Tsunami preparando la comida. Zabuza vio al moreno que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados no dormía y sintió curiosidad por las afirmaciones del rubio hablador.

‒Podrán vivir en el barrios Uchiha ahí hay muchas casas y ustedes pueden usar una.

‒¿Pero nos darán premiso? ‒preguntó el castaño.

‒¡Claro ttebayo! Sasuke es el dueño de todo. ‒dijo orgulloso Naruto.

Zabuza se dirigió al moreno.

‒¿Así que tú eres Uchiha? Uno de los últimos supongo.

‒El último ‒dijo el menor.

‒Los Uchiha traid...

‒¡Cierra la boza Momochi! si no quieres que no espere contestación y te ejecute aquí mismo ‒cortó Kakashi.

El ambiente se tensó y es que Sasuke se había incorporado dispuesto a hacer tragar sus palabras al mercenario, pero una mano sobre la suya y unos ojos azules preocupados lo mantuvieron en su lugar. Haku se removió un poco y algo tímido pregunto:

‒Si no nos encierran en la cárcel ¿podremos vivir en ese lugar Uchiha-kun? ‒dijo respetuoso para subsanar el error de su mentor.

Sasuke soltó el aire y asintió, Naruto regresó al lado de Haku y le confesó.

‒De todos modos será como si estuviesen vigilados a Kakashi sensei le gusta mucho visitar el barrio. ‒dijo Naruto mordaz.

‒Por no decir que prácticamente vive ahí, desayuna, come y cena en...

‒Ahí viene el mensaje ‒cortó a Sasuke, el copynin.

Pasados dos días se veía a los viajeros despidiéndose de Tazuna y su familia, con el orgulloso rubio presumiendo el nombre del puente y... como prisioneros Haku y Zabuza a quienes esperaban en Konoha con una condena de seis meses en la cárcel y trabajo comunitario ‒misiones rango_ S_‒ por tres años.

000

Itachi vio al rubio frente a el y se preguntó si hablaba en serio.

‒Ve, yo te cubriré, no necesariamente tenemos que estar aquí. Nuestros compañeros se han perdido por las calles de la aldea.

El moreno asintió y desapareció en una bola de humo, mientras el rubio hablaba solo.

‒Sirve que me dejas descansar imbécil, que aunque somos jóvenes eso de... todos los días no es sano para mi cadera hm, ademas los otros ya nos ven con sospecha hm.

000

A la mañana siguiente el Uchiha mayor levantaba a sus hermanos destapandolos, Naruto se medio despertó, pero Sasuke luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no lo alejaran de su lecho tan acogedor.

‒Años pasan y algunas cosas no mejoran otouto baka, levantate a desayunar.

El moreno abrió un ojo y distinguió la figura de Itachi que sostenía a un Naruto aferrado a él como koala. Viendo esa imagen recordó que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su aniki así que debía aprovechar el tiempo que este estuviese con ellos.

‒Ya voy ‒dijo somnoliento.

Iruka leía los últimos reportes de sus alumnos antes de que los otros bajaran y es que esa mañana muy temprano Itachi lo había despertado deciendole que evitara que el sensei tardón fuera ese día a visitarlo. ¿Como si viniese a verlo a él? pensó el moreno sonrojándose. La figura de Itachi con su koala lo sacó de sus pensamientos y tuvo que cubrirse una sonrisa con la mano, pasara el tiempo que pasara para Itachi sus niños serían siempre eso... niños.

El desayuno pasó entre las novedades de la misión y los futuros inquilinos del barrio Uchiha.

‒¿Está bien que les haya ofrecido Itachi-nii? ‒preguntó Naruto.

Itachi observó al cara nerviosa del rubio y le desordeno los cabellos.

‒Está bien y si el único Uchiha está de acuerdo.

‒¡Aniki! ‒se quejó Sasuke.

‒Bromeo. Pero en lo que no bromeo y estoy muy decepcionado es en desobedecer las ordenes de su lider y sensei, eso les pudo costra la vida. ‒regañó Itachi.‒, y espero que sea la última vez porque esto no es un juego y no solo su vida depende de ustedes.

‒Si aniki ‒dijeron los dos pequeño acongojados por que rara vez los regañaba su hermano mayor.

‒Cámbiense. ‒ordeno Iruka.

Si bien tenían un día de descanso terminada su misión, estando Itachi su entrenamiento seguiría y con eso se prepararon para un día muy duro. Itachi terminó su café y se dirigió a Iruka que ya se iba a la academia.

‒Si fue una falta grave, pero para otra vez profieren un castigo... menos físico aclaralo con Kakashi.

Iruka tragó y es que a veces la actitud sobre protectora de Itachi era atemorizante. Y lo peor es que a él le tocaba ser el intermediario.

000

Esperando en el patio al rubio que se vestía, Sasuke aprovechó y se acercó a su hermano.

‒Aniki ¿Como sabes si te gusta un chico?

El moreno mayor enarcó una ceja.

‒Querrás decir que como sabes cuando te gusta una chica.

‒No. Dije un chico.

*Está vez ofrezco disculpas, pero siempre me pareció muy triste que estos dos murieran, así que me permití cambiar eso.

Mil gracias a : Princezz Inuyoukai, Etsukononeko, Goshy -Gracias por tus porras-, Kyuubi -perdón por hacerte esperar-, kaoryciel94, Moon-9215, Karu-suna, Hatake.E, mitsuki uchiha namikaze, Lyra999, alessa -cierto no puede gustarle-, Dakota Boticcelli, YURIKO CHUN-LI, sam zmethwick, harunablakrose, Ally -si lo estoy pensando sería lindo jejeje- e Izumi Masen vB.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

La cara del Uchiha mayor se veía inmutable, pero por dentro su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar vertiginosamente buscando una contestación que no le diera una idea equivocada a su otouto.

‒Hay muchas formas de _gustar_, puede ser que te guste esa persona ‒El mayor prefirió no usar un genero a propósito para que Sasuke no sintiera que lo presionaba‒ por que te agrada o te divierte y eso sería amistad, o que te guste su forma de tratarte y eso es comodidad o porque has convivido mucho tiempo con ella... o él y eso es costumbre...

‒Aniki ‒dijo el menor tratando de que su hermano ya no divagara, ¡por favor ya tenía doce años! cinco _ayudándolo_ _en su misión_.

‒... ‒El mayor suspiró derrotado.‒ Mejor dime por que preguntaste y quien es la persona que... ‒

El niño vio molesto a su hermano.‒ Bien sé quien es, pero él ha sido tú otouto desde que nació, es lógico que te guste, incluso que sea muy importante para ti.

‒También que sienta ganas de golpear a alguien cuando se acerca mucho a otros niños y niñas o que solo quiero que me vea, que me sonría solo a mí y ...

Con cada palabra que Sasuke decía, Itachi se daba cuenta que sus sospechas se hacían realidad; por supuesto que Iruka y él, vieron como crecían los sentimientos entre esos niños y que por lo menos de parte de Sasuke se estaban convirtiendo en algo más serio tomando otro cariz. El Uchiha mayor escuchó y se acercó a Sasuke.

‒Eso es gustar.

‒Como un hombre y una mujer ‒preguntó frunciendo el ceño el menor.

Itachi entendiendo que las dudas de su hermano eran más que solo sentir algo por su otouto postizo, si no que también que este era del mismo genero, negó.

‒Esos sentimientos no solos se dan entre hombre y mujer, también entre personas del mismo genero y no por eso es malo o menos serio, solo que hay más obstáculos que deben superar; por ejemplo si esa persona no siente lo mismo o que no tenga los mismos gustos, por eso Sasuke hay que tener cuidado con externar los sentimientos, pues se pueden ofender y herirte, no digo que te escondas, pero si hay que ir muy despacio... Como fuese una misión de espionaje, investigar observar y medir los pros y contras antes de dar un paso ¿Entiendes?

‒Si.

Y con esa frase y convicción que vio en los ojos negros, Itachi supo que su contestación no había sido errada, y es que no podía ponerse histérico por que a su hermano le gustaran los niños, propiamente su rubio hermano, con que autoridad moral se opondría cuando él estaba... _interactuando_ con Deidara. Y hablando de rubios, Naruto salió ya listo para entrenar, por lo que los Uchiha se sonrieron con complicidad.

000

Sus Anbus lo tenían bien informado y es que en esos años el medico ninja no les quitaba el ojo de encima y sospechaba del patrullaje a ese barrio, siendo que solo vivían eso tres, informando al tercero que para su mala suerte de inmediato se inmiscuyó y le cuestionó tales acciones. Pero con los años el hokage había dejado de lado la vigilancia y el medico se había convertido en jefe de un ala del hospital por lo que ya no contaba con tiempo para estar pendiente de los menores, dejando que él siguiera con la vigilancia sobre los Uchiha y el contenedor. Así que sospechando de las barreras que se volvían más fuertes cada cierto tiempo, Danzō se dirigió al solitario barrio Uchiha para cerciorarse por si mismo lo que ocultaban esos traidores. Con tres de sus más cercanos y confiables shinobis salió.

000

Tomaban un baño antes de bajar a cenar y es que esa noche Itachi partiría y no quería desperdiciar un solo momento con sus hermanos, por lo que estos nadaban en la enorme tina jugando entre ellos y queriendo llamar su atención, algo raro ya que la tenían por completo.

Iruka los llamó para que salieran, pues la cena se enfriaría y con eso los dos niños dejaron que el mayor los enjuagara ‒no reconocerían ni bajo un genjutsu que amaban sentirse mimados por su aniki a pesar de ya ser gennin‒, limpios salieron para secarse y cambiarse.

La cena fue animada por las risas del rubio y los mohines de Sasuke y una que otra broma de Itachi a Iruka y su mal gusto para parejas.

‒Somos amigos nada más. ‒se defendía Iruka.

‒Oh claro yo creo que si, pero de que ese esta metido aquí un día si... ‒continuaba Itachi.

‒¡Y otro también! ‒gritó Naruto soltando una carcajada.

Las risas de los menores hicieron que Iruka se pusiera como tomate, pero al terminar Itachi puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo sonriendo tranquilo.

‒Sabes que te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes y que si ese idiota te hace daño... aseguralé que no saldrá de Tsukoyomi.

‒Gracias Itachi... creo.

‒¿Eso significa que nos dará una buena calificación? ‒dijo anhelante Naruto.

‒Claro que no ‒dijo amenazador Iruka y la voz de Itachi se escuchó serena.

‒Con las cosas que les enseña no se como sigue siendo sensei.

‒¿De que hablas? ‒preguntó Iruka viendo al los menores que se veían sospechosos‒, ¿que te dijeron?

‒Que ese remedo de maestro, le enseñó el sexy no jutsu a Naruto.

Iruka fulminó a los dos niños con los ojos y cruzó los brazos esperando una aclaración de estos, si de por si Itachi estaba aún muy molesto por _el golpe correctivo_ de Kakashi con esto seguro que el departamento de Kakashi se incendiaba _misteriosamente_ uno de estos días. Naruto dejó su tazón e inhalando para tomar valor se dirigió a Itachi.

‒Nii-san eso... lo aprendí... de un pergamino que encontré en el sótano.

Itachi alzó la vista y la enfocó en el rubito. Y como este estaba inclinado vio a Sasuke.

‒Tienen prohibido entrar a ese lugar.

‒...

Los dos menores esperaban el regaño, pero algo ‒en su opinión un milagro‒ hizo que Itachi cambiara la pregunta.

‒¡¿Me están diciendo que encontraron esta técnica en un pergamino de nuestros ancestro Uchiha?!

Iruka no pudo más y se soltó a reír como loco, y es que no todos los días escuchabas que el S_ensō no Ichizoku_ no era tan serio como se pensaba, mientras Itachi casi se escondía debajo de la mesa, él que había investigado la historia shinobi, que se consideraba tan sabio como un hokage y nunca encontró esa técnica o bien la pasó por alto y ahora uno de sus niños ya la tenía más que aprendida. Iruka le palmeó la espalda.

‒Vamos no es tan malo y yo que pensé que los Uchiha eran demasiados serios para su propio bien.

Itachi lo vio feo.

‒Sellare la puerta. ‒dijo molesto el de coleta baja.

‒Como quieras, pero no tarda el día en que ellos la puedan abrir.

Y los mayores sospechaban que ese día sería pronto.

A las diez de la noche el Akatsuki se despedía de su familia y estos lo abrazaban sin tener ganas de dejarlo ir. Pero era necesario.

000

Cuando vio partir al moreno Deidara se encaminó hasta uno de los lugares que frecuentaban sus compañeros para distraerse, pero antes de llegar se topó con Hidan y Kakuzu que regresaban de su misión.

‒¡Oh Jashin, pero si la rubia está sola! ¿Y tu hombre querida?

El chico explosivo se detuvo de inmediato y apretó los puños, no era tonto y sabía que lo que tenía con Itachi no pasaría desapercibido, pero que _ese tipo_ lo tratara como mujer por ese motivo, estaba lejos de aceptarlo sin hacer nada al respecto.

‒¡Cierra la puta boca!

‒La puta... eres tú. ¿No crees Kakuzu?

‒A mí no me metas, que si no afecta las ganancias del grupo mi importa un carajo con quien se encamen todos.

Deidara estaba en guardia y dispuesto a mandar varias de su aves al inmortal y este divertido empuñaba su guadaña, Deidara sonrió, lo mejor de todo es que las explosiones quemaban sin dejar mucho rastro de sangre y la guadaña de tres hojas no tendría oportunidad de tocarlo si sus creaciones lo protegían, Las explosiones se escucharon y la risa del inmortal se escuchaba satisfecha por poseer una gota de liquido carmesí, pero no en vano era otro Akatsuki contra quien paleaba y el símbolo en la tierra voló juntos con todo a su alrededor dejando un boquete en el suelo.

‒Por cada símbolo habrá un búho y sabes lo que significa hm.

‒Basta todo esto solo nos cansar y necesitamos estar fuertes par cumplir las misiones y que haya pasta

‒No te metas Kakuzu, tu compañero me a insultado y merece un escarmiento hm.

‒Deidara deja de jugar ‒se escuchó la voz de Sasori.

El rubio se detuvo, pero porque sabía que no debía provocar una pelea más grande entre los miembros, pues eso les llevaría a buscar a Itachi.

‒Si Sasori no Danna.

El pelirrojo caminó adentrarse a un local y el rubio lo siguió dejando a los otros dos solos.

‒Él pudo hacerte pedacitos tan pequeño que sería casi imposible reunirlos para ensamblarte de nuevo, no vuelvas a hacer idioteces que me creen problemas.

‒Hacerlo sufrir por diversión no parecía mala idea.

Kakuzu ignoró a su compañero.

En la mañana cuando Itachi llegó buscó la posada donde Kizame lo esperaba y al ver que este no _estaba solo_, optó por visitar discretamente a cierto rubio con más de una boca, lo encontró haciendo pequeñas escarabajos que formaba como soldados. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, el rubio estaba muy molesto para iniciar una conversación e Itachi prefería la tranquilidad del silencio. Deidara _ordenó_ a sus escarabajos que avanzaran y en una perfecta linea estos lo hicieron, conforme lo hacían iban explotando en orden del último al primero, Itachi veía todo sin emitir ningún comentario con la convivencia que había iniciado con el de ojos azules entendía que de ese modo este demostraba sus frustraciones o enojo.

‒No soy tu mujer.

La afirmación hizo que el pelinegro viera con extrañeza a su acompañante.

‒No eres una y si lo fueras no serías mi propiedad. ¿Por que la duda existencial?

‒Los rumores corren y no me agrada que la única hombría que este en duda sea la mía hm.

‒No pensé que te importaran esas tonterías.

‒Perdóname por no ser mas maduro hm. ‒contestó a la defensiva el rubio.

Se levantó y dejó que _sus soldados _siguieran avanzando sin importarle en donde explotarían, y se fue hacia la ciudad, Itachi barrio a los insectos con un _suiton_ y siguió a Deidara, no sabía que lo unía al rubio si era algo físico y algo más serio, pero por el momento si este se alejaba sus dudas no serían resueltas y siendo un investigador por naturaleza no se quedaría sin hacer nada al respecto.

Llegaron hasta las afueras del pueblo y el moreno jaló al rubio hasta un callejón, si este tenía que reafirmar su ego él le ayudaría. Itachi besó al rubio y este si bien no se resistió tampoco cooperó, pero el mayor lo acarició bajo la ropa y llegó hasta el miembro flácido de su amante y lo comenzó a palpar arrancando unos suspiros de este, se deshizo de la ropa interior y sin más se hincó tomando el falo ya algo erguido en su boca, lamiendo, saboreando y delineandolo con la lengua, el rubio no pudo quedarse apartado con esas acciones y empezó a disfrutar gimiendo quedo y tomando el cabello negro entre sus manos, luego las bocas recorrieron los flancos del rostro moreno y metieron las lenguas dentro de los oídos y mordieron los lóbulos, Itachi gimió y el sonido lo sintió el rubio en su miembro haciendo que liberara su semilla. Deidara se dejó caer quedando a la altura de Itachi y este lo besó haciéndolo probar su propio esencia.

–Va... mos a tu habitación –dijo el rubio aún respirando trabajosamente.

Itachi se levantó y ayudó al otro para que lo hiciera también y se encaminaron a un lugar más privado, pues en ese momento no deseaban que algunos de los otros Akatsuki les molestaran. En cuanto traspasaron el umbral del intimo lugar, Deidara se lanzó sobre el mayor y lo retuvo sobre la cama con su cuerpo como prisión.

–Mi ego no está satisfecho así que Uchiha es hora de que me cedas el rol de activo.

Itachi lo vio y enarcó una ceja no es como si fuera de mente tan estrecha como para no ceder ante eso y cambiar de roles era benéfico para la relación, así que se encogió de hombros como única respuesta. El de ojos azules frunció el ceño, pues esperaba más resistencia del mayor, pero Itachi Uchiha le llevaba la delantera y reaccionaba tan centrado como siempre y con ese rostro inmutable que remataba con unos ojos que veían sin observar.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Resistete un poco!

–...

–¡Olvídalo así no es divertido!

Deidara se levantó y dejo al moreno recostado, fue hasta la puerta y estaba por marcharse cuando un veloz Itachi ya lo tenía acorralado contra la puerta y besándolo con ansias, el rubio recorrió la piel blanca con las bocas de las manos y con una de ellas llegó hasta el miembro de su pareja que ya clamaba atención y el rubio no se hizo esperar, cuando sintió el liquido pre seminal arrojó al moreno de nuevo a la cama desnudandolo y él simplemente se quitó los pantalones empalándose de un movimiento, mientras se lamia a si mismo y dejaba que Itachi le besara a su gusto, después de todo que más daba lo demás cuando ambos se complementaban de ese modo en la cama y a pesar de no aceptarlo... en áreas emocionales también. Cuando sintieron el orgasmos llegar lo sellaron en un beso candente y que arrasaba cualquier duda o molestia. La voz adormilada de Deidara se escucho como un murmullo.

–Pero aún quiero matar a Hidan.

Itachi lo abrazó escondiendo su nariz en las hebras rubias y sonrió de lado.

Por la mañana los dos tomaron rumbos distintos, sus días de descanso terminaban y con eso las misiones largas iniciaban y no se verían en una temporada. Itachi caminó hasta donde esperaría a su compañero y si en su naturaleza estuviese el Uchiha hubiese sonreído por su buena suerte, en sentido contrario y acercándose a él venía el equipo zombi y la cara de Hidan le dijo que este tenía la intención de seguir su estúpido jueguito.

–¿Ya te despediste de tu rubia? Ella se sentirá sólita de ahora en adelante ¿Y tu morena?

Kakuzu se debatía en intervenir para callarle la boca a su compañero o permitir que recibiera otra lección que sospechaba lo dejaría varios días inactivo y que daría como resultado perdida de dinero, pero no tuvo que decidir, pues Itachi pasó de largo ignorándolos y si no fuese un Akatsuki en toda regla el mayor hubiese suspirado aliviado.

–Vamos idiota que has corrido con suerte.

Avanzó un pasos y tuvo que detenerse, pues el de cabello plata no se movía, Kakuzu negó con un movimiento de cabeza _"Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_ pensó. Podía sentarse a esperar o buscar al Uchiha cuando ya no estuviese molesto y... pedirle que sacara a Hidan de Tsukoyomi.

000

Muy temprano era, pero era mejor aprovechar la mañana; el hombre avanzó con su guardia detrás, llegó hasta la puerta y tocó con fuerza. Iruka en su habitación escuchó y tallándose los ojos tuvo que levantarse a abrir y es que los niños estando sin misiones no se desertaban temprano aprovechando para dormir tarde, ya que con un hombre tan impuntual como sensei, tenían tolerancia para llegar a su entrenamiento. El maestro salió hasta la puerta de entrada y abrió encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa Danzō líder de Raíz se encontraba en su puerta.

–Buenos días Iruka sensei.

–Buenos días –dijo muy curioso de la razón de esa incomoda visita.

–Quiere que que le diga la razón de mis inspección o que la inicie de una vez, pues no parece querer dejarme pasar –dijo fastidioso el hombre.

–¡¿Inspección?! El hokage no me dijo nada de esto.

–Hay ocasiones en que las acciones de prevención solo me competen a mí.

–¡¿Pero de que habla?! si nosotros no tenemos nada que ocultar ni hemos cometido alguna falta.

–No me va a negar que las protecciones de esta casa son algo fuertes y no conforme con eso ha habido ocasiones en que se acrecentan de manera alarmante, asegura que no tienen nada que ocultar y entonteces ¿que quiere proteger o esconder? Ahora coopere y deje que hagamos una inspección.

El joven sensei furioso estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara a ese hombre, pero sabía que eso solo les traería complicaciones, así que optó por hacerse a un lado y permitir la entrada de esas personas, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta los dos shinobis desaparecieron velozmente en el interior de la residencia, mientras el hombre caminaba altanero hasta el recibidor y sin esperar invitación alguna se apropió de la sala esperando que Iruka tuviera la educación de atenderlo como si fuese un invitado. Iruka ignorando al hombre fue hasta la habitación de los niños y los levantó explicándoles la situación.

–¿Que buscan nii-chan? –preguntó el rubio tallándose los ojos aún adormilado.

–Sintieron el cambio en las protecciones.

–Cuando aniki viene –dijo serio Sasuke.

–Así es, y es mejor que no hagamos nada que los hagas sospechar.

Los dos niños asintieron y se prepararon para continuar con sus rutina diaria para que no hubiese problemas. Naruto fue el primero en estar listo en los que sus hermanos mayores se terminaban de bañar y cambiar. El rubio pasó a la cocina y buscó la leche para el cereal, se sirvió y como su curiosidad era mucha caminó hasta la sala donde _la visita_ se encontraba.

–Hola –saludó amable.

El hombre no le respondió en cambió lo miró de arriba a abajo como si lo estuviese analizando, el rubio se movió incomodo y buscó de nuevo conversación.

–¿Terminaran pronto?

–Depende de los peligros que la casa de un _monstruo_ tenga.

A pesar de los años, su mente infantil grabó esas palabras muy dentro de su cerebro y las recordaba llenas de odio dirigidas a él y de nuevo sintió el dolor de ser tratado de ese modo, pues a pesar del tiempo trascurrido y de lo fuerte que se había vuelto, los insultos lo herían como cuando era pequeño y quería correr y esconderse en los brazos de alguno de sus hermanos mayores.

–El único monstruo que hay aquí está sentado en mi sala y ensuciando mi casa con su presencia. –se escuchó la voz molesta y arrogante del joven Uchiha.– Termine pronto con esto y lárguese de aquí.

La entonación no variaba, pero se notaba la furia que rodeaba el aura de moreno, Danzō fue el primero que lo notó siendo un experto en reconocer el brillo rojo que iba naciendo en las pupilas negras y buscando ver completarse ese nacimiento, se enfrentó el niño.

–No veo que tiene que decir _un traidor_ ¿o será que están _criando_ el arma para acabar con Konoha? Eso explicaría por que tienen a un demonio viviendo como persona.

Mientras Iruka estaba ocupado siguiendo a los shinobis que verificaban cada rincón de la casa y no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía dentro. Sasuke se irguió orgullo y dispuesto a cerrarle la boca a ese hombre.

–No se que derecho tenga de pensar y hablar idioteces, pero no permitiré que insulte a mi hermano o a mí en nuestra propia casa.

–La verdad no es insulto a menos que te hayas olvidado que para confirmar que los de tu sangre son traidores tu hermano no hace mucho tiempo que se volvió un criminal y renegado... Lo que me extraña es que no se haya llevado a _su mascota_ –Señalo al rubito que de herido había pasado a furioso– Seguro que le estorbaba como nos estorba en Konoha.

Fue lo último que soportó la paciencia de Sasuke y es que sentía el dolor y humillación bullendo desde Naruto y eso lo enfurecía más que si estuviesen siendo apaleados en combate... El negro fue aclarándose en el iris y las aspas se formaron como corneas... el Sharingan nació exigiendo su cuota de venganza para calmarse, un golpe destrozó el sillón donde hasta hacía un poco estaba sentado Danzō, el chico se movió con la agilidad que le dieron las ganas de desquitar su furia y el chakra erupcionó de su cuerpo alertando a los tres shinobis que se encontraban llegando a los sótanos. Iruka fue el primero en subir corriendo buscando el motivo de tal situación y al entrar a la sala vio como Sasuke estaba a punto de atacar a Danzō, fueron segundos en lo que todo ocurrió, uno de los guardia Anbus se interpuso entre el chico y su líder, con claras intenciones de enfrentarse a Sasuke, Naruto cuando vio esto se puso en guardia también, con eso el guardia que faltaba se unió a la defensiva. Iruka se acercó a los niños tratando de calmarlos, pero sus acciones llegaron tarde por que los Anbus iniciaron el ataque. Danzō astutamente se se dirigió cerca del sensei y en un movimiento veloz para alguien en su condición* dejó fuera de combate a Umino. Naruto luchó con toda su destreza y Sasuke no se quedó atrás, pero no en vano se enfrentaban a shinobis de élite y la batalla estaba perdida; un sello retuvo a Sasuke con cuerdas invisibles que quemaron su piel a retenerlo, los gritos de dolor se escucharon por todo el jardín –que es donde la pelea los había llevado– y viendo esto el rubio –que también perdía– contra su oponente sintió que la furia lo cegó y esta buscó una salida, su atacante salió despedido por el poderoso chakra del Kyūbi y con extensas quemaduras se revolcó en el pasto, su compañero al ver esto trató de detener al chico, pero sufrió el mismo destino, por su parte Shimura sabía que se enfrentaba al Kyūbi y la figura del rubio de demonio animal se lo confirmaba, el hombre se subió la manga de su ropa y las deformaciones monstruosas en su brazo se vieron, Sasuke aún recuperándose del ataque vio como su pequeño se convirtió en eso: Una especie de híbrido entre animal y humano. El moreno se incorporó con mucho trabajo y arrastrándose –hasta donde Danzō estaba enfrentándose a Naruto– llamó al rubio que no reconocía a nadie, bastante enfurecido y fuera de control. Danzō usó uno de su ojos y trató de enfrentarse al rubio cuando este se abalanzaba para acabar con él, el hombre fue partido ala mitad por el _jinchuriki_ y con eso este buscaba mas victimas, Shimura sin embargo reapareció ileso, pues había usado el _Izanagi_, con el pago de uno de sus ojos, Sasuke que veía todo desde el suelo reconoció la técnica de la que había leído en uno de los pergamino, ese anciano no era Uchiha pero con esas cosas en su brazo podía usar esa y otras más. Danzō se acercó al rubio niño que aún conservaba el aura del zorro y usó su elemento madera haciendo una jaula resistente donde solo una abertura le permitió usar el sharingan para _adentrase_ en Naruto. Sasuke se levantó movido por la angustia de que ese monstruo lastimara al rubio y se adelantó interponiendo su mano sobre la de Shimura, como si eso se necesitara se encontró de pronto sumergido en una especie de cueva oscura y fría buscando una salida, ¡¿como había llegado ahí?! Se preguntaba Sasuke y ¿que era ese lugar?, su angustia creció sabiendo que estando encerrado en ese lugar dejó solo a Naruto y a merced de Danzō, una especie entre gruñido y risa se escuchó proveniente del fondo de ese lugar y Sasuke se acercó a investigar, una especie de rostro se fue formando y el niño miró asustado a un enorme zorro que lo veía con ganas de devorarlo.

–¡Un mocoso de ese maldito clan!

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer. Viendo aún con ojos rojos que la gran cabeza salía por entre los barrotes buscando un acercamiento con malas intenciones, manoteó en el aire y en uno de esos movimientos su chakra fluyó tocando al animal demoníaco haciendo que despareciera y él regresara a la realidad donde veía a Danzō, que se acomodaba la manga protegiendo su brazo de nuevo y buscando su bastón, pues se sentían las presencias de varios shinobis junto con el tercero llegando a ese lugar, pues la alerta del chakra del zorro liberado los atraía a la mansión Uchiha.

–Esto no ha terminado y es que ustedes son un peligro para la aldea y fue un error dejarlos vivos.

Concluyó el líder de Raíz yéndose de ahí. Sasuke regresó la vista a la jaula, pero de esta ya no había huella y solo estaba el rubio inconsciente en el pasto y con algunas quemaduras que esperaba no fueran graves. Los Anbus llegaron buscando al jinchuriki, pero este ya estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama y con Sasuke cuidándolo en lo que Iruka llamaba a Hiroshi, al ver esto los Anbus esperaron la llegada del tercero para recibir instrucciones. Un par de horas después Sarutobi tomó la decisión de no mencionar nada del incidente temiendo que las personas se enteraran y se volvieran contra Naruto... de nuevo.

Hiroshi revisó al rubio y a pesar de las quemaduras su cuerpo se recuperaba, y solo fue el extremo cansancio esa noche Iruka e Hiroshi se quedaron velando al rubio y a Sasuke.

–¿Es necesario que aprenda a controlar el chakra del zorro ¿Que ha hecho Itachi con respecto a esto?

–Buscar a alguien que le muestre como hacerlo, los Uchiha lo pueden sellarlo o controlarlo, pero eso no es beneficioso para Naruto. –dijo Iruka.

–¿Y que ha pensado?

–Buscar a uno de los sennin, a Jiraiya aunque no creímos que fuera tan rápido que lo necesitáramos.

–Es lo mejor, y la verdad es que y tampoco esperé que esto sucediera, pero supongo que esta ligado a los fuertes sentimientos que tiene Naruto por ustedes, sobre todo por Sasuke.

–Si, yo quede desmayado, pero como viste tú mismo –que tuviste que curarlo– a Sasuke casi lo matan.

–Si. ¡Maldito Danzō! Sabía que algo traía entre manos.

Los dos mayores continuaron conversando y deseando que el tercero hiciera algo al respecto, pero como este lo dijo sería un arma de doble filo si acusaban a Shimura, pues este podría hablar de la accidental liberación de chakra del Kyūbi.

000

Haku lo notó y se lo comunicó discretamente a Zabuza quien dejó su trabajó en la celda y se acercó a los barrotes para escuhar lo que el chico le contaba

–Fue él chakra de Naruto.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Si. Espero que estén bien.

–Lo estarán no te preocupes y sigue repartiendo la comida si no te llamaran la atención.

El chico asintió y siguió con su carrito dejando las charolas en las diferentes celdas de baja peligrosidad, él podía salir de su celda en cambio Zabuza no, pero al mayor no le molestaba y con los pergaminos que copiaba –como trabajo– pasaba el tiempo rápido.

000

La misión fue de reconocimiento, por lo menos para él porque el deshacerse de algún estorbo se lo dejó a su compañero Kizame que no preguntaba y solo hacía su trabajo, pero eso no implicaba que Itachi dejara de ser el líder de ese equipo, tenía casi un mes de que no veía a su familia, pero sabía que tal vez pasaría más antes de poder hacerlo.

000

Los días fueron sido largos para los convaleciente menores, Kakashi los visitó y escuchó su versión de ese modo se dio cuenta que están más que preparados para hacer su examen Chūnin, los inscribió de inmediato. Esa noche se presentó _puntual_ a la hora de la cena y se los informó, pero el sensei se preguntó si no debió esperar a terminar de cenar y es que Iruka furioso por considerarlo un desconsiderado _que no piensa en la convalecencia de sus niños,_ lo echó de la casa sin dejar que terminara su comida. Pero el de cabello plata sabía que Iruka lo pensaría detenidamente y estaba dispuesto a convencerlo por lo que esperó que los niños se fueran a dormir –a pesar de que estos estaban radiantes con la noticia– y entró de nuevo a la residencia Uchiha.

–Sabes que es hora.

–Lo sé, pero eso no significa que yo este preparado.

Kakashi se acercó y abrazó al castaño besando sus mejillas siguiendo con su boca que devoró sin contemplaciones, el moreno respondió sintiendo que necesitaba el consuelo de su pareja para este gran paso que darían esos pequeños que crio junto con su gran amigo. Se tomaron de la mano y se retiraron a la habitación de Iruka donde este se quitó la ropa viendo como le brillaban los ojos bicolores de su amante, ese hombre que había luchado mucho por estar a su lado primero con su indiferencia y luego con esos dos guardianes que vigilaban cada paso del maestro de cabello plata cuando estaba cerca de él, también y no menos importante el hecho de que no sean una pareja _normal_ y estar expuestos a miradas desaprobatorias y por todo eso Iruka supo que Kakashi lo ama lo suficiente para no importunar la vida que lleva con sus niños y espera el tiempo que Iruka le ofreciera haciendo que ambos lo disfrutaran al máximo. Desnudo caminó a la cama recostándose en ella y esperó que Kakashi lo acompañara y este se desvistió dirigiéndose a él, los cuerpos se tocaron y se acoplaron, los besos y caricias son tiernos y tranquilos pues tenían toda la noche para amarse, Hatake se acomodó entre las morenas piernas e introdujo los dedos en la entrada del moreno para dilatarlo, los gemidos de Iruka aceleraron las cosas y Hatake lo empaló tratando de no hacerle mucho daño, pero sabía que no fue así cuando sintió los brazos del menor que se enredaron en su cuello para atraerlo y besarlo; el movimiento hizo que ellos culminaran; saciados y aún besándose continuaron de nuevo, después de todo les quedaba tiempo antes de que Kakashi se fuera antes de que los menores se despertaran.

000

Sasuke acarició los rubios cabellos escuchando la voz alegre del dueño, que aseguraba que será un Chūnin genial.

–¿Verdad que si Sasuke?

–... –Lanzó un suspiró.

–¿Que tienes? Desde que ese viejo vino has estado muy callado

Y Sasuke sabía que era cierto, pero es que con lo sucedido se dio cuenta con todo lo que tenía que cargar su niño y eso le hizo replantearse muchas cosas, entre ellas que debía ser más fuerte para proteger a Naruto hasta de eso que tenía en su interior, los ojos azules, luminosos e inocentes lo miraron preocupados y eso quebró al moreno por que sabía que su niño era tan bueno que piensa en el bienestar de todos los demás antes que en el de él mismo... unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Naruto vio esto, lo abrazó y besó sus cabellos ébano consolándolo, y por primera vez Sasuke se dejó consolar aferrándose a ese rubito deseando que nada ni nadie se lo arrebatara y dejó que el miedo y dolor que tenía desde que Danzō los atacó saliera en forma de llanto. Naruto le susurró palabras amorosas para que su siempre fuerte y arrogante hermano mayor sacara todo. Rato después solo se escuchaban hipidos y suspiros de Sasuke y Naruto alzó la cara de este besando los ojos negros rojos de tanto llorar.

–Aquí estoy y siempre estaré contigo.

Un simple e inocente roce de labios y el mayor aferró el cuerpo moreno sabiendo que necesitaba sentirlo entre sus brazos protegido, las manos inexpertas acariciaron el cuerpo contrario y las bocas no se separaron más que para retomar oxigeno, ninguno de los dos supo que sucedió solo que tenían que estar así de cerca del otro. Cansados a abrazados se durmieron de inmediato

000

Totalmente recuperados después de esos dos meses los niños estaban listos y prepararon todo para su examen que sería al otro día, una sombra apareció por la venta... el cuervo que entró se acomodó tranquilo sobre la cama del Naruto quien sonrió.

–¡Aniki! –gritó feliz.

Una voz desde la puerta respondió.

–Naruto por que me confundes con un cuervo.

Dijo el mayor de los Uchiha divertido cuando vio como el rubio se rascó la nuca y enseñó la lengua. Sasuke sonrió de lado y esperó a que eso dos dejaran de jugar para darle la bienvenido a su aniki.

Era una mañana hermosa –en opinión de los niños– a tan solo un día del examen y con la visita de su nii-san. Después de almorzar Sasuke y Naruto salieron con intención de comprar shuriken y kunais, afortunadamente Gama-chan estaba bastante gorda de los ahorros de los dos.

Mientras los menores salieron los dos mayores aún conversaron haciendo sobremesa y es que Iruka no sabía como decirle a Itachi lo que había sucedido, así que se armó de valor y se lo contó viendo que como siempre el rostro de Itachi no sufrió ningún cambio.

–¿Y el tercero que opina?

–No puede hacer nada si Danzō amenazó con decir que Naruto liberó dos colas.

–¿Lo que no me explico es como pudieron sellarlo de nuevo? Ese viejo no creo que haya sido si lo que deseaba es una pretexto para deshacerse de... lo hubiese aprovechado.

–Solo Sasuke sabe lo que sucedió realmente tendrás que preguntarle.

Y la cara de Itachi por fin dio muestras de cambio, sus ojos se abrieron impresionado, pues lo que le dijo Iruka solo tenía una explicación.

–El sharingan y uno bastante fuerte para poder sellar al zorro. –concluyó Itachi.

–¡Pero es muy pequeño!

–Bueno, no tanto para ser un Uchiha.

Iruka rodó los ojos, la arrogancia si venía de los del pai pai de eso no le quedaba duda, pero lo que dijo Itachi era muy cierto solo Sasuke pudo ayudar a Naruto y con eso Danzō no pudo aprovechar la situación.

Por su parte Itachi dejó el orgullo de lado y consideró que Shimura era un gran peligro para sus niños, desde ese momento y en el futuro.

000

Naruto corrió por las calles y es que le encantaba ir de compras, pues si él se gastaba su dinero su Sasu-chan le daba del suyo y no solo por eso si no por que se sentía orgulloso, pues eran Ryo que se había ganado con su trabajo. Las siluetas se acercaron cuando el rubio pasó por uno de los callejones llevándole la delantera a Sasuke, la figura se lanzó para detener al rubio, mas este lo esquivo de inmediato y eso hizo que su atacante se cayera al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Sasuke se acercó y se colocó a un lado del rubio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

–¿Quien es?

–Konohamaru.

–...

–Es nieto del tercero.

Sasuke vio al niño que se sobaba el golpe en la rodilla y luego se giró para confirmar lo dicho por el rubio.

–Si lo es y por aquí debe de andar el pervertido que tiene como sensei.

–¿Y donde lo conociste?

–Digamos que un día me tope con él –Sonrió el rubio.

–¡Algún día te venceré y te daré una paliza! –gritó el menor antes de correr perdiéndose entre las calles.

Los chicos lo vieron irse y se encogieron de hombros siguiendo su camino, Naruto corrió de nuevo para llegar antes que Sasuke y escoger las mejores armas.

000

Ropa nueva y resistente pensó Itachi mientras la acomodó sobre las camas, kunais suficientes, shuriken afiladas, bombas de humo, pergaminos explosivos y todo lo que se le ocurrió y es que se sentía sumamente orgulloso de que sus niños ya hiciesen el examen para Chūnin, con todo listo el moreno mayor bajó hasta la sala y buscó a su amigo que se encontraba revisando al ruta que seguirían el siguiente día los aspirantes.

–¿Te quedaras?

–No, como sabes el trabajo de un espía no termina.

–Si claro. Solo no intervengas... mucho.

Las risa de los niños se escucharon y los dos jóvenes dejaron esa platica de lado.

000

Solo tenía una oportunidad, pero si hacía las cosas bien por fin obtendría lo que siempre quiso un cuerpo para él y que mejor que Uchiha. Kabuto le dio las últimas instrucciones a los _aspirantes_ de la aldea del sonido y con eso el plan de Orochimaru estaba en marcha.

000

Muy temprano Iruka salió con destino al edificio donde se llevarían a cabo las primeras pruebas. Itachi levantó a los niños y les dio un buen desayuno, luego los abrazó.

–Hagan su mejor esfuerzo por que sé que están listos y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.

–Gracias aniki.

Dijeron los dos despidiéndose de su hermano que se iría más tarde, pero que esperó para verlos partir. Caminaron presurosos hasta el lugar de la cita y su compañera llegó al mismo tiempo que ellos se miraron sonrientes y entraron junto con los otros estudiantes. Naruto fue el que lo notó y codeó a Sasuke y este asintió dejando que la chica siguiera avanzando, pero buscando una forma de hacerla desistir, pues estaban en el piso equivocado y eso era solo un genjutsu. En la entrada vieron a su amigo Lee y este de inmediato corrió a su encuentro.

–¡Sasuke, Naruto! –Los recibió con un abrazó y luego siguió– ¡Ya soy tan fuerte como ustedes y quiero que lo comprueben!

Mientras Lee continuaba numerando sus avances, Sasuke notó que Neji era compañero de su amigo. Neji se acercó y se paró frente a él.

–Nos veremos en las prueba y ahora te venceré sin duda.

–No seas tan crédulo. –dijo el moreno.

Pero la guerra de miradas terminó cuando los gritos de Lee tratando de levantar al rubio los alertaron, Naruto estaba tirado, pues había aceptado que Rock le demostrara que había aprendido mucho de su maestro Gai. El incidente no pasó a mayores, sin embargo Rock se seguía disculpando con Naruto que solo sonreía sin darle importancia y es que esa fue la única forma de mostrar a su amiga que estaban en el piso equivocado con toda la confusión la verdad se notó.

Antes de entrar al examen escrito Sasuke se acercó al rubio.

–¿No te lastimó?

–No, Nuestro amigo es fuerte, pero no tanto como los Anbus –contestó sonriendo zorrunamente.

Las preguntas eran algo difíciles, pero no tanto como las que le hacía nii-chan Iruka cuando estaba de malas, así que prefirió perder el tiempo sabiendo que Sasuke estaba usando el sharingan para copiar y eso quería decir que el motivo real era ese... Y consiguió pasar _a pesar de lo que su compañera temía_.

Dispuestos escucharon las indicaciones y el equipo siete salió rumbo al bosque de la muerte, pero lo que ni ellos ni los sensei sabían, es que no solo Orochimaru estaba al acecho, si no también... cierto hermano sobre protector.

*Parecía muy enfermo, pero después vimos que no lo estaba.

Mil gracias por su paciencia y preferencia a : Hatake.E, kaoryciel94, Alba marina, YURIKO CHUN-LI, Princezz Inuyoukai, mitsuki uchiha namikaze, sam zmethwick, Saya Uchiha a tu pregunta: tienen doce y lo aprecia, pero es una molestia necesaria, Goshy y pues te diré que hasta Itahci tiene dudas, pero hace lo mejor que puede, Hitch 74 no Danna, Moon-9215, EtsukoNoNeko, Mani perdón por hacerte esperar, Nessieprettysweet, Karu-suna, harunablakrose: Si, por eso le gusta que se vaya a Konoha, alessa: Y ya no creo que haya duda de parte de esos dos y las bocas no las olvide solo las dejé para otro encuentro ;), Kyuubi: Ya apareció, pero cuando aún esta enojado ya le cambiara el carácter jejeje, hadilu-chan, Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura y Izumi Masen vB.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

Los tres chico se adentraron, los dos niños estaban alertas buscando el chakra de los otros equipos, para ellos esta era su oportunidad de alcanzar a sus compañeros de academia y estar a su nivel como cuando entraron en ella. Sakura era una buena compañera y la habían prendido a estimar, pero reconocían que si ella no estuviese hubiesen podido sacar su verdadera fuerza y sobre todo que eso tipo de la aldea de la lluvia no los subestimaron como lo estaban haciendo cuando uno intentó hacerse pasar por Naruto. Sasuke miró al individuo frente a él y suspiró derrotado su dobe había vivido con él todo sus vida como no iba a reconocer su chakra, su apariencia... ¡Todo él!

Naruto por fin tiene la oportunidad de utilizar su fuerza y deja fuera de combate al shinobi, el rubio sonríe ante los golpes veloces que sus kage bunshin usan de taijutsu, su aniki estaría orgulloso si pudiese verlo.

Esos tipo no debieron menospreciarlos se dice el rubio, pues Zabuza y Haku eran mucho más fuerte y su equipo pudo derrotarlos. El equipo continuó su búsqueda entre el bosque sin separase a pesar de que el espíritu competitivo surgió en los dos varones ante lo que sucede.

000

Solo tenía un par de horas en lo que el examen escrito se llevaba a cabo y el shinobi se dirigió a su destino con un semi sonrisa pintada en las bellas facciones, sabía que ese tipo estaría presente en los exámenes, pero no antes de que los aspirantes pisaran el bosque de la muerte, eso le daría suficiente tiempo. Corrió dejando su chakra invisible y cruzó la aldea hasta llegar a su objetivo, vio al grupo de guardaespaldas y calculo su fuerza, eran shinobis de Raíz, pero eso no significaba que fueran más fuerte que un Anbu. Se mentalizó y se dispuso a trabajar, inmovilizarlos no fue una opción, pues eso traería más preguntas y que se investigar a fondo, por eso uso un sello que en segundo puso a dormir a los guardias luego buscó como entrar, el hombres notó que lago raro ocurrió y estaba al a defensiva. Al girase hacia la ventana un cuervo lo atacó y al partirlo con su bastón este dejó salir varios shuriken que evitó con maestría. Pero Itachi ya tenía todo calculado y con el movimiento que Danzō hizo para deshacerse del animal quedo frente a frente con él, el Mangekyō Sharingan relució en los ojos del moreno y el izquierdo se notó como llamas del infierno... del infierno en el que sumergió a Danzō.

–Tsukuyomi –pronunció el joven akatsuki.

El hombre mayor se carcajeó y dijo con tranquilidad.

–¿Que pasa traidor? No sabes que tu gengutsu no funciona conmigo.

Danzō se bajó la manga y mostró su monstruoso brazo y por si fuera poco alzó la venda que cubrió su ojo derecho y lo reveló orgulloso.

–Tal vez lo conozcas es de uno de tus parientes.

–Le robaste a los muertos, que vil.

–No es como si el mocoso lo fuese a utilizar.

–Era mi primo.

–Lo recuerdas y eso que eran muy niños, ademas solo seguí el ejemplo de los Uchiha matar y robar para tener este poder.

El líder de Raíz atacó a Itachi , y este no retrocedió el taijutsu era su arma más adecuada si no querida dejar huellas de su presencia. Unos golpes bastaron para que Danzō venciera al moreno y lo dejara muy mal herido y huyendo para salvar su vida, pues el Izanagi no tenía rival, pero no le dio tiempo e Itachi cayó en un mudo de dolor donde Danzo lo mato varias veces sin cansarse... Un mundo idílico de victorias sin fin...

Itachi vio como Danzō cayó en una espiral de ilusiones que creó y sintió una complacencia casi malsana viendo como ese usurpador y ladrón mataba a su propio hombre, inmerso en ese mundo; cuando lo encontraran los lideres de la aldea creerían que se había vuelto loco y asesino antes de suicidarse. Danzō tuvo los ojos Uchiha, pero no su fuerza e inteligencia y sobre todo el conocimiento que para Izanagi existe el Izanami, pues ese conocimiento prácticamente llegaba con el Kekkei Genkai. (1)

Con su venganza hecha Itachi se dirigió al bosque de la muerte a ver como iban sus niños, solo deseaba que no tuviesen muchos problemas pues su chakra había disminuido considerablemente con los gengutsus..., pero valió la pena, se dijo.

000

Comer era su prioridad y es que sus estomago ya gruñían, los peces fueron un buen aperitivo y eso que no tenían condimentos, según Sasuke a lo que Naruto lo vio feo y lo ignoró diciéndose que a veces su hermano era un tanto mimado.

Itachi buscó por todo el bosque evitando toparse con los sensei y guardias, cosa sencilla, luego busco el chakra de sus hermanos y al hacerlo notó otro muy conocido y que no debía estar ahí amenos que buscara problemas. Saltando de árbol en árbol soltó un cuervo y este se fue en dirección del chakra de Orochimaru, con ese cubierto bajó corrió hasta el rio donde vio que el equipo siete estaba. La noche se acercaba y debían descansar, así que optó´por buscar un buen lugar y descansar, pero sin dormir para vigilar a sus niños no porque no confiara en sus habilidades si no por que estando esa serpiente en ese lugar habría problemas.

Una tormenta cayó de repente y esa fue la señal para que los tres hermanos se pusieran alertas, pues eso era algo sospechoso. Lo que se temía sucedió ese tipo atacó y con eso separó al equipo de Gennin, no temía por Naruto después de todo que era una simple víbora y su estomago para el jinchuriki.

Se vio dentro del estomago del reptil y se preguntó si usar taijutsu ayudaría, pero un poco maximizado y concentrándose se multiplicó ciento de veces y estos kages bunshin usaron toda su fuerza lanzando sus golpes de taijutsu mas dañinos dejando deshecho al animal.

Sasuke conoció al uno de los legendario Sennin y se preguntó si tenía el poder de enfrentarse a él, pero esa idea quedó de lado, pues su compañera estaba a su lado y podría resulta más que herida. Aún así gritó:

–¡Suiton!

Los arboles quedaron en llamas y el de cabello largo tuvo que moverse para evitar el ataque, sintiéndose feliz de saber que ese Uchiha parecía muy fuerte para ser tan joven, seguro que sería un sustituto de cuerpo perfecto. Sasuke sintiéndose audaz lanzó otro ataque, uno de los que Itachi apenas le había enseñado.

–¡Bola de fuego!

Y el sennin logró esquivarlo de nuevo amenazando a Sakura, Sasuke deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ignorar el hecho de que ella era su compañera, pero el rostro triste de su rubio le recordó que no podía hacerlo así que ofreció el pergamino para que Orochimaru los dejara. Naruto hizo su entrada triunfal y cerca de unos arboles Itachi aplaudió mentalmente la acción. El rubio se lanzó con toda en contra de las mascotas del sennin y este se dio cuenta que no es cualquier chico, y lo trató de detener con el sello de cinco puntos, a su vez Sasuke se interpuso de nuevo y a pesar de que el sennin se alcanzó a detener aunque dejó al moreno algo tambaleante, y eso hizo que Orochimaru sonriera satisfecho, ya no había nada que lo detuviera para que usara su sello en Sasuke. Se acercó y... una mano lo detuvo una mano que le quemaba como si fuesen llamas vivas lamiendo su piel, el chakra del kyūbi fluyó desde la mano morena de Naruto y sus ojos furioso taladraron al mayor.

–¡No lo toques!

Lo intuyó desde que los conoció, pero solo en ese momento supo que sus sospechas eran reales: esos dos chicos, sus compañeros superan a muchos gennin de su generación y por primera vez Sakura se sintió protegida, pero a la vez insignificante ante ese hecho, no supo que fue, si por la impresión, miedo o cansancio, más cayó en la inconsciencia.

Intervino, pues si Naruto sacaba alguna cola lo descalificarían del examen, saltó hasta donde el rubio aún sostenía la mano de sennin que ya se hincaba por el dolor, pero que aún podría hacer un sello para escapar y llevarse al Uchiha menor, por eso cuando los conocidos y anhelados ojos negros lo miraron con furia supo que esta vez tendría que sacar toda su fuerza para enfrentarse de nuevo a Itachi quien ya estaba ahí.

–Naruto...

Dijo tranquilo dirigiéndose al rubio que ya mostraba colmillos, el carmín se dibujó en sus pupilas y entró en el rubio. La oscuridad no lo amedrentó y siguió hasta dar con el chakra.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Que este mocoso se rodea de Uchiha´s?!

Itachi vio al gran zorro y se inclinó respetuoso.

–Me temo que no podrá salir en esta ocasión, pero trate de ser paciente y permita que Naruto aprenda a usar su poder.

–¡¿Y por que haría tal cosa?! ¿En que me beneficia?

–Si usted sale, él morirá...

–Eso sería mejor para mí.

–Si él se lastima, solo habrá otro y otro contenedor y esto no terminara jamas, pero si le permite usar su poder podrán ver que no es un peligro y algún día cabe la posibilidad de ser libre, sin que nadie lo busque para sellarlo o usarlo.

–...

Itachi dejó al zorro y regresó a la realidad donde alcanzó a detener a Naruto que ya caía desmayado. .

–Descansen otoutos.

Se giró hacia el sennin que no se percató de nada demasiado ocupado en regenerar el brazo consumido por el chakra del kyūbi, se acercó y se paro frente al sennin.

–Quieres a mi hermano.

–Eso a un renegado no debe importarle a menos que todo eso de tu traición sea una mentira.

–Alguien con tus antecedentes no tiene por que cuestionar eso.

–Oh pero sería una buena fuente de chantaje.

Era una lucha de voluntades y astucia, pues ambos estaban algo débiles, pero eso se decidiría en ese instante. El sello en su mano le permitió a Orochimaru invocar a sus serpientes.

–Te estás haciendo viejo ya conozco a tus mascotas.

Itachi usó el _amaterasu_ y eliminó a los guardianes del sennin, de estas solo quedaron cenizas. Este le vio y sonrió malicioso, si sus sospechas eran ciertas a Itachi le importaban esos dos mocosos por sobre todas las cosas y por supuesto que querría lo mejor para ellos.

–Si usamos nuestros ataques no habrá nadie que no nos note y eso a ti te llevara a un callejón sin salida.

–Solo a mí. –dijo sarcástico Itachi.

–¿Quieres que decidamos esto sin que los sensei se den cuenta o no?

–Habla, si me convences no tendré una serpiente disecada.

Orochimaru vio al hombre frente a él y buscó una manera de salir de eso, sabía que ese Uchiha era tan sabio y fuerte como un hokage, debía buscar un buen argumento así que apeló a su amor por sus hermanos.

–¿Como podrás enseñarle todo lo que necesita a tu hermano si no puedes estar a su lado? Lo quieras o no soy un sannin y conozco muchas técnicas que no son conocidas.

–Experimentos y abominaciones, querrás decir.

–No todo es referente a eso, pero tampoco es tan malo si puede aprenderlo.

–Ya lo creo, ya vi lo que _hiciste_ con Danzō, es una abominación.

–No es para tanto y a ti te vendría bien otro ojo o acaso no estás por perder uno.

Itachi no dijo nada, por que era verdad, ese había sido el pago para usar el _Izanami_ y si no perdió el ojo fue por la fuerza de su chakra, pero el daño fue mucho.

–¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Dejar que se siga criando con el contenedor para vivir por él y para él?

Itachi sin desearlo sintió que esa serpiente tenía razón el que estuviesen separados esos niños sería para que cada uno buscara su autonomía, su individualidad, pero si Orochimaru creía que dejaría a su hermano en sus manos sin vigilancia estaba muy equivocado, sin embargo tendría que dividirse entre estar en Konoha e ir a las guaridas de ese loco sannin.

–Al termino de los examen te daré mi respuesta.

–Tal vez quieras saber que los examen tal vez no terminen bien, de todos modos te veré para sanar tu ojo... quien sabe a lo mejor sea mio algún día. –dijo el de cabello largo sonriendo cínico y desapareció en una bola de humo.

–¡Maldita sea!

El mayor de los Uchiha cargó a los chicos y los llevó a un lugar tranquilo para que descansaran un rato. Los vio durmiendo y con algo de trabajo los dejó y eso por que Sakura ya despertaba,Itachi dejó a los tres chicos y se fue, necesitaba encontrar a esa serpiente o a sus cómplices pues dudo que Orochimaru actuara solo. Y no se equivocaba, en ese instante Orochimaru se contactó con Kabuto para ordenarle que no se acercara a los chicos, pues si Itachi lo encontraba seguro que no se salvaría de un ataque mortal de este.

000

Sakura se dedicó a atender a sus compañeros preguntándose que pasó cuando ella cayó desmayada, pero ya les preguntaría a sus compañeros cuando despertaran. Cuando eso sucedió Sasuke notó que no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad y de inmediato se acercó a Naruto para revisarlo.

–Él está bien, solo es cansancio, pues los revise y no encontré nada.

Sasuke asintió y se levantó con algo de trabajó para ver en donde se encontraban y creyó que su compañera había sido la que había cargado con ellos y los había llevado ahí, así que consideró agradecerle.

–Gracias.

Ella no dijo nada solo se sonrojó, esperaron a que Naruto se despertara, pero los del equipo Oboro los atacaron antes que eso sucediera y los dos chicos se enfrentaron a ellos, Sasuke los atacó con varios _katones,_ usando su _sharingan_ y trató de proteger a la chica, la lucha duró solo en lo que el rubio despertó y ayudó a su amigo con varios clones de sombra y es que el rubio ya estaba recuperado completamente y extrañamente con el chakra del zorro en control. Con ese contratiempo arreglado el equipo siete llegó hasta la torre y ahí fueron informado de su aprobación de esa parte de los exámenes y también de que con tantos aspirantes se hizo una tercera prueba... una lucha de gennin contra gennin.

Itachi vio a sus niños aprobando y llegando a la torre y supo que con Kakashi e Iruka cerca de ellos ya podía dejar la vigilancia y centrarse en buscar a Orochimaru, pero también a cierto sannin que seguía de cerca al antes mencionado y ese era Jiraiya a quien siempre deseó buscar y conocer, por que a él si deseaba pedirle que se hiciera cargo de la enseñanza de Naruto después de todo él le había mostrado varias técnicas, pero el control del chakra de zorro solo podría enseñárselo el sannin de los sapos. Con eso tres en la torre y con los otros aspirantes, Itachi abandonó el bosque en busca de la serpiente seguro de que cerca de este estaría Jiraiya, la extraña relación que tenían esos dos sannin no la entendía, pero le ayudaría en ese momento. Corrió buscando algún indició de el de ojos amarillos y se decidió ir a su última guarida en Konoha, su corazonada no estuvo equivocada y encontró a Jiraiya cerca de la aldea y en la misma dirección que él iba, cuando el hombre de cabello blanco lo vio se detuvo y se dispuso a invocar a su sapo para atacarlo.

–¿No debería estar más preocupado por saber el motivo de visita a Konoha de su antiguo compañero, antes que tener una pelea conmigo?

–No. Creo que un akatsuki que aparece en el libro bingo es más importante en este momento.

Itachi se arrepintió de creer en su buena suerte, pues era cierto que encontró a Jiraiya, pero no como deseaba, ¿de ese modo como le pediría que entrenara a su hermano pequeño?

–Usted no me conoce y es cierto que soy un renegado, pero si promete guardar un secreto yo...

–Bien, siempre he creído que todos merecemos un último deseo.

Itachi frunció el ceño, pues la arrogancia de ese hombre frente a él era mucha, sin embargo debía pasarla por alto por el beneficio de uno de sus niños. Con solo los arboles de testigos la historia de esos extraña, pero unida familia fue escuchada por alguien. Jiraiya deseó golpear a alguien cuando supo por todo lo que el hijo de su alumno había pasado –que si bien no fue mucho, pues creció protegido por sus hermanos–, era suficiente para sentir furia y se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si no fuera de ese modo sintiendose culpable por que él se había alejado dejando solo a Naruto creyendo que en la aldea lo cuidarían y le brindarían todo por ser el hijo del cuarto y un contenedor.

–¿Entonces ya ha tenido dos episodios?

–Si, una vez cuando Danzō los atacó y otro hace poco por Orochimaru.

–¿Y el tercero que a hecho?

–¿Para protegerlo? Solo prohibió que se mencionara que es un contenedor, claro que eso no evitó que los aldeanos lo odien sin razón, incluso uno de sus sueños es ser hokage, supongo que para que la gente lo respete.

–Nunca pensé que un Uchiha... no dos Uchiha lo adoptarían ¿Y como sé que no quieren usa...?

–¡No se atreva terminar esa frase! usted no lo cuido y lo vio crecer como yo lo hice, él es tan importante para mí como para Sasuke, tanto como un hermano pequeño. Dígame si lo entrenara o buscó a alguien más.

Cortó molesto Itachi y reluciendo el rojo en sus pupilas. Jiraiya vio la determinación en el joven frente a él y asintió sonriendo; por mucho que viviera jamas comprendería a los del clan de la guerra.

–Gracias y ahora seguiré mi camino.

–La guarida de Orochimaru.

Corroboró el sannin, y supieron que iban al mismo sitio, así que siguieron juntos. La figura se veía a lo lejos esperándolos y ambos aceleraron su paso.

–¡Jiraiya me trajiste un regalo! No te hubieses molestado. –dijo el de cabello largo acercándose a los visitantes.

–Deja de jugar Orochimaru.

–Que seriedad, pero ahora que estamos los interesados, te replanteó la oferta Itachi, le darás el zorrito a Jiraiya no, pues dame a tu hermano a mí y que se vea cual de los dos progresa más en ese tiempo.

Un silencio tenso se apoderó del lugar y la mente del Uchiha mayor trabajaba con todos los pros y los contras, no dudaba que el sannin de la serpiente supiese mucho y no permitiría que tocara a su hermano con algún fin científico, en cambio Naruto con ese carácter tan alegre y sus ganas de superarse tendrían un gran sensei en el sannin de los sapos...

–¡Mi alumno será el mejor! –gritaba Jiraiya en el rostro de Orochimaru.

–No estés tan seguro. – decía el de ojos amarillos soportando los arrebatos de su antiguo compañero.

E Itachi tomó su decisión, si esos dos siendo tan... viejos aún no sabían que en su eterna rivalidad había algo _más_ entonces sus niños estarían a salvo y aprenderían de los mejores, sin dejar sus personalidades de lado.

–Acepto, pero... –Los dos mayores lo vieron curiosos.– los vigilaré... y señores si algo no me gusta sabrán de primera mano por que soy el genio Uchiha.

Los dos sannin asintieron sonriendo, ese mocoso tenía el atrevimiento de amenazarlos a los dos esas eran agallas, pensaron.

000

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le susurró al oído, haciendo que a este se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

–Esto es pan comido. Y ahora si peleare con todo, ya me canse de ocultar lo que sabemos, aniki hace mucho que _se fue_ no creo que la gente aún sospechen que nos visita.

–Danzō si, pero no lo veo por aquí así que... –El rubio vio a su hermano con ojos anhelantes para que le otorgara su permiso.– Bien hazlo.

–¡Si ttebayo!

Los contrincantes se escogieron y el primero que pelearía del equipo siete sería Sasuke, el chico se paró confiado ante su rival y es que ya se habían enfrentado antes y eso le daba un poco de ventaja al Uchiha, pues el _sharingan_ no _olvidaba_ ninguna técnica, pudo hacer el combate fácil y rápido, pero Sasuke prefirió usar taijutsu y con algunos movimientos que le enseño su hermano y lo que copió de Lee, Yoroi terminó derrotado y Sasuke ovacionado por sus compañeros de equipo, a pesar de todo Kakashi sospechó que ahí hubo algo más de las técnicas que él le enseñó.

–¡Bien hecho Sasuke!

Lo felicitó el rubio y Sasuke consideró que esa orgullosa sonrisa bien valía todo, Sakura también lo felicitó, pero ella es más reservada. Las contiendas siguieron y los tres chicos estaban el pendiente de lo que pasó a la segunda ronda, cuando fue el turno de Naruto este le hizo un gesto de victoria a Sasuke quien lo correspondió con una media sonrisa.

El chico del clan Inuzuka sería una buen rival para el rubio y se confirmó cuando el dueto en perfecta sincronía de Kiba y Akamaru pusieron en aprietos al rubio siendo buenos en los jutsus de trasformación. Lo que le dio el triunfo a Naruto fue la velocidad que naturalmente poseía confundiendo al olfato de Kiba y la fuerza de sus golpes que se pulieron enfrentándose en el entrenamiento a Sasuke. Se levantó con la victoria mostrando a los otros novatos que su real fuerza no se comparaba con la de ellos y que su actitud bufona solo era una mascara bien hecha.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho orgulloso de su rubio, pero al querer ver los rostros asombrados de los otros gennin notó que para su desgracia Naruto ahora tenían una admiradora más, en los Hyūga y eso le molestó sobre manera, pero los gritos y abrazos de Naruto por su victoria lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones de matanzas Hyūga y lo devolvieron a la realidad donde era estrujado por su hermano pequeño que brincaba con él.

Kakashi se acercó a los chicos y llamo a Sasuke primero llevándolo a un lugar apartado.

–Derrotaste a tu rival medianamente fácil, ¿pero me pregunto donde aprendiste esos movimientos?

–Con Lee, un amigo que es muy bueno en el taijutsu, los copie con el _sharingan_.

Sasuke no se amedrentó en ningún momento y aceptó que nunca habían pensando en su propio sensei y que este era tan perspicaz como para sospechar sus adelantos.

–Entiendo... y como es que Naruto resulto tan hábil _¿por ósmosis?*_

–Usted subestima a su propia pareja, Iruka-nii no es ningún debilucho y él nos enseñó mucho. ¿Es todo ? Por que ya quiero regresar a ver los encuentros.

El copynin asintió, sin embargo se propuso averiguar que sucedía con esas técnicas tan depuradas de esos niños.

000

Lee era su amigo de hecho el primero que habían tenido y se sentía frustrado de no poder ayudarle y es que ese pelirrojo le estaba dando una paliza, Naruto gritaba apoyando al pelinegro y al llegar Sasuke ‒si bien no era tan expresivo‒ estaba poniendo mucha atención a la batalla por si el tipo de Tsuna se propasaba y entrar a defender a su amigo. Sabaku no Gaara, a decir verdad la última vez que lo vieron supieron que era algo de cuidado, y los constataron al ver como Lee las pasaba difíciles para seguirle el paso y oponerse a él.

–Es peligroso y muy hábil.

–Como lo notaste cuando su hermano amenazó a tu amiguito.

–Cierto, pero tú lo sentiste más cerca ¿Que opinas?

–Lee es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. –concluyó Sasuke.

–Mientras no lo lastime muy severamente.

Los temores de los dos chicos del equipo siete se confirmaron cuando el Loto primario de Lee, no detuvo al pelirrojo y vieron sin poder hacer nada como su amigo era derrotado lesionándose gravemente el brazo y la pierna, Sasuke tuvo que agarrar a Naruto antes de que se lanzara a detener al de Tsuna que tenía la intención de matar a su amigo, afortunadamente Gai sensei intervino a tiempo.

Los encuentros siguieron y Sasuke esperó especialmente el de los Hyūga reconociéndolos como parte de otros clan poderoso de Konoha, ademas que Neji y él ya tenían una historia de rivalidad desde su entrada a la academia. Por eso cuando notó que la chica de la rama principal no se comparó con este, se sintió un poco decepcionado, sin embargo juró y perjuró que no se alegró con la derrota de esta, más cuando Naruto intervino y lanzó ese reto, su aura se volvió oscura y furiosa, ahora no era solo su compañera de equipo si no la Hyūga de quien se preocupaba también su hermano. Naruto ajeno a eso pensamiento seguía despotricando en contra de Neji Hyūga.

–No debió ser tan agresivo,¿que tal si la lastima de veras?

Sasuke fastidiado de tanta defensa contestó cortante.

–Si necesita que la defiendan y no se sabe valer por si misma ¿como puede ser una kunoichi?

Naruto negó y siguió buscándole _peros_ a Neji y su actitud.

–Si perteneces a un clan de shinobis debes comportarte a la altura, pero es algo que tú no entenderías, por que no eres de ningún clan. –terminó tajante Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó estático y viendo como su hermano se alejaba molesto y dejándolo muy triste por su trato y sus palabras hirientes.

*Influencia recíproca entre dos individuos o elementos: _es una pareja tan compenetrada que generalmente, por ósmosis, tienen opiniones muy parecidas_.

Agradeciendo a : Princezz Inuyoukai, Guest -cierto no hay que preocuarse ssi Itachi anda rondando-, alessa -lo siento una muerte porcapítulo jejeje-, Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura, Kyuubi -gracias por comentar-, Hatake.E, EtsukoNoNeko, YURIKO CHUN-LI, kaoryciel94, Saya Uchiha, Moon-9215, narusempai, mitsuki uchiha namikaze, Karu-suna, Nessieprettysweet, Iinvier No Nika, harunablakrose, Lucychibi y Ally -cumplí no le puso el sello y lo de tu idea me agrada, tal vez de esa forma se _reconcilien_ ;).

(1)Anexo la siguiente infirmación:

Izanagi es un Genjutsu que cuando se activa, el usuario elimina los límites entre la realidad y la ilusión dentro de su espacio personal. Cuando Izanagi se activa, es capaz de convertir las lesiones e incluso la muerte infligida a los usuarios en meras ilusiones. Debido a que Danzō no es un Uchiha, sus niveles de chakra caen sustancialmente cada vez que comienza a usar un nuevo Sharingan para Izanagi.

Izanami es un Kinjutsu (Genjutsu) pareja del Izanagi, que al igual que con el Izanagi, al igual que su contra parte este Genjutsu afecta los cinco sentidos y al igual que su contra parte, a cambio de la capacidad temporal que le concede al usuario, el uso del Izanami trae como consecuencia la perdida de la "luz" en el ojo en el que se utilice. El flujo del tiempo y los acontecimientos que se produce entre las dos sensaciones memorizadas se volverá a reproducir en un bucle infinito, esta técnica fue creada como un castigo a aquellos que usan el Izanagi. *Fuente Naruto Wiki.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

Kakashi los llevó hasta la aldea y los felicitó a los tres por su triunfo en los exámenes, este por fin les dice que entrenara más con Sasuke ya que su adversario a parte de peligroso era impredecible. Con esas últimas instrucciones los dejó ir para que descansaran ese día y ya se verían al siguiente. Sakura se despidió y caminó a su casa mientras los chicos lo hicieron a la suya donde seguro Iruka los estaría esperando, pero el ambiente era tenso y es que el rubio aún estaba dolido y Sasuke muy celoso y molesto, así que no cruzaron palabra en todo el trayecto. Al llegar Iruka estaba en la cocina preparando sus comidas favoritas y al verlos corrió hasta ellos y los abrazó para felicitarlos, entre preguntas del mayor se pasaron la comida y terminando los mandó a ducharse para que se fueran a acostar y descansaran lo que necesitaban, así cada uno buscó una baño y se duchó pensando en lo que deberían de hacer con esa extraña pelea, pues Naruto no sabía el motivo y Sasuke no quería decirlo por temor a que el rubio se alejara.

El de ojos azules se dispuso a buscar ayuda y que mejor que Iruka-nii, así que se terminó de bañar quitándose todo el cansancio y se dirigió a buscar al mayor que leía un mensaje, de Itachi en la cocina donde la informaba de los arreglos y a pesar de que el sensei no confiaba en Orochimaru por ser un criminal y traidor de Konoha, si lo hacía en Itachi y su buen juicio y sabía que no permitiría que ese loco abusara de la oportunidad que se le daba al ser sensei de Sasuke. Naruto notó que su aniki estaba algo ocupado, y temiendo interrumpir no se atrevió a llamarlo, pero Iruka se dio cuanta de su presencia.

–¿Que pasa Naruto?

–... ¿No estás muy ocupado?

–No ¿que necesitas?

–... Hablar y preguntarte. Sasuke me dijo...

Y el rubio le confesó todo lo que había sucedido con el moreno y su actitud hacia él, a lo que Iruka preguntó algunas cosas para saber a que se debía la actitud de su otro chico. Conforme el rubio le relató todo con lujo de detalles la respuesta estuvo ahí.

–Naruto tú has notado está actitud de Sasuke cuando hablas mucho de otras personas como...

–¡Si ttebayo! Cuando hablo de Sakura –El rubio inclinó su rostro y se quedó rascándose los rubios cabellos.

–Él está celoso de ti, de que alguien sea más importante para ti que él.

–¡Eso no pasara nunca ttebayo!... a ustedes los quiero mucho y son muy importantes, pero Sasuke es... ¡Sasuke! Él es mi amigo, mi hermano... todo.

Concluyó el rubio no sabiendo como llamar a tanto que sentía por el moreno. Iruka lo abrazó y suspiró derrotado, Sasuke no diría realmente lo que sentía por orgullo y miedo, pero con eso estaba dañando al rubio a quien deseaba proteger.

–No soy un Uchiha, soy un Uzumaki y creo que eso también es importante y Sasuke no debió decir eso. –concluyó enojado y triste el rubio.

–No, no debió decirle, pero a veces cuando nos enojamos decimos cosas que no sentimos y lastimamos a las personas que queremos.

–Eso no está bien.

–No, sin embargo sucede. –El rubio cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza inconforme.– Recuerdas cuando invitaste a tus compañeros a jugar... –Naruto pensó un poco y abrió los ojos asombrado.– Es lo mismo, tú le gritaste que lo odiabas ¿Y era cierto?

–¡Claro que no!

–Bien, pues Sasuke sacó su enojo de esa manera, no digo que este bien o que lo justifico, pero...

–Es cierto yo mentí y no pienso que no seas parte de esta familia... de mi clan –se escuchó -algo nunca antes visto- la voz tímida de Sasuke.– ¿Iruka-nii puedo hablar a solas con Naruto?

El sensei aceptó y dejó a los chicos solos sintiendo que cada vez maduraba más. Naruto buscó algo que hacer y abrió la nevera para sacar un tarro de helado y servirse o bien comer del recipiente. Sasuke al ver esto caminó hasta la alacena y sacó dos platos de postre y dos cucharas, para colocarlos frente al rubio. Sentados uno frente a otro comenzaron la charla.

–Hemos crecido juntos tú y yo como compañeros de juegos y travesuras, hemos sido el consuelo el uno del otro, viéndonos como hermanos, pero... –El rubio vio al moreno y esperó con angustia las palabras que seguirían ya que creía que serían más crueles.– ya no te veo de ese modo.

–¿Por que? –preguntó angustiado Naruto con tristeza.

–Hace un tiempo que los que siento por ti no es hermandad o amistad o bueno es algo como eso, pero más fuerte. Naruto... tú me gustas.

–¡Ya me habías asustado baka! Tú también me gustas...

–¡No es lo mismo! Me gustas como se supone que deberían gustarme las niñas o una niña, que no creo que seas una o que lo parezcas, y que me pongo muy celoso cuando estás muy amable con ellas, ¡Ah ya no se ni lo que digo! –dijo desesperado Sasuke.

Naruto dejó el helado de lado y se acercó a su Sasu-chan, para tomar su mano.

–Dices que como deberían de gustarte las niñas... entonces ¿lo que sentimos el uno por el otro está mal?¿Es incorrecto?

–Le pregunté a Itachi y dijo que no lo es, que si hay amor, este viene en diferentes formas... Espera ¿entonces tú?

Naruto tomó su cuchara y siguió degustando su postre sin levantar la mirada de su tazón, mientras Sasuke lo miró con ganas de gritar de alegría. Naruto alzó fugazmente la vista y dijo:

–Ahora resulta que el Uchiha es el más lento –dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Sasuke se acercó y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio inhalando el aroma amado y disfrutando el calor que irradiaba Naruto.

–Me gustas mucho, mucho.

–Y tú a mí, baka. ¿Sasuke?

–Si.

–¿Seguirás consintiendome como tu otouto?

–No... ahora más.

El rubio rió con ganas, pues eso era humanamente imposible.

–¿Naruto?

–...

–¿Me das un beso? Pero que sea mejor que _el error_ de la academia.

Naruto dejó su golosina y acercó tímidamente los labios a los de Sasuke que de inmediato se acercaron a corresponder la caricia, de ahí el roce se hizo más profundo y las lenguas se saborearon degustando el sabor de helado en el contrario, luego el moreno abrazó la cintura del rubio y lo acercó a él. Todo estaba claro y ahora ambos sabían que sus acciones no los afectarían solo a ellos si no que otra persona estaría ligada a ellos. Al separar sus bocas siguieron abrazados y Sasuke susurró:

–Perdóname por decir mentiras que te hirieron, tú eres parte de nuestra familia: Un Uchiha honorario y sé de buena fuente que el Uzumaki fue un clan muy fuerte.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–¡Claro! Termina eso y vamos a nuestro cuarto te mostrare el pergamino que tomé del sótano.

–Pero aniki dijo que ya no entráramos ahí.

–Fue antes de que lo prohibiera.

Al rubio no se necesitó decirle dos veces cuando el plato de su postre quedó vació y esperando ansioso a que Sasuke terminara. Caminaron tomados de las manos y evitando salir por el pasillo exterior se fueron por los interiores y por eso Iruka los vio cuando llevaba la ropa limpia a la habitación de Itachi.

–¿Ya van a dormir?

–Ya Iruka-nii.

Contestaron los dos y se apresurar para que no les hiciera más preguntas no querían mentirle. Por su parte el sensei estaba feliz de que esos dos hubiesen arreglado sus diferencias y a él le tocaba hablar con el mayor de los Uchiha y ponerlo al tanto de la situación, pero eso sería cuando este regresara de... donde anduviera.

–¡Yo!

Ese pensamiento quedó de lado, ahora le tocaba lidiar con su pareja y sus quejas o preguntas acerca de sus protegidos y es que Kakashi cada vez estaba mas perspicaz y ya no sabía como salir de los cuestionamientos de este, más parecido a interrogatorios.

–Buenas tardes. Ya te he dicho que entres como la gente normal y no como si fueses...

–Un ninja –dijo jocoso el de cabello plata.

–Tú sabes a que me refiero. ¿Ya cenaste?

–No, es que no hay comida que me parezca sabrosa si no está preparada por Iruka sensei.

–Adulador.

Al decir eso, Iruka recordó la frase favorita de su mejor amigo "_Estamos manteniendo a ese sinvergüenza, mínimo que les enseñe buenas técnicas a mis hermanos"_, Iruka rió y negó con la cabeza, los Uchiha eran celosos, solo que según ellos no lo demostraban. Itachi sentía celos de todo el tiempo que Kakashi -como sensei de los chicos- pasaba con ellos. Kakashi siguió a Iruka hasta la cocina y ahí se recargó en la puerta.

–¿Tus guardianes están durmiendo?

–Hermanos aunque te cueste más trabajo. Y si están descansando.

–Los viste pelear en el torneo no y según esto afirmó Sasuke que mucho de eso te lo deben a ti.

Y ahí estaban las preguntas _discretas_.

–Te recuerdo que soy un chunnin y que no he dejado de practicar a pesar de mi puesto como sensei de la academia, también tengo misiones. ¿O dudas de mi capacidad?

Dijo el moreno para escabullirse de esa conversación y darla por zanjada.

–Por superpuesto que no, solo creo debes de _enseñarles más de esas técnicas milagrosas,_ si quieres que Sasuke no quede lisiado, pues con ese rival de Suna será difícil y Naruto se enfrentará a un no menos peligroso: Neji a quien por si no fuera poco, provocó.

Iruka notó la ironía, pero ese hombre estaba muy equivocado si creía que con esa trampa le sacaría alguna información.

–Te recuerdo que en todo caso eres tú el que debe encargarte de entrenarlos.

–...

Hatake no contestó, pues había aprendido a base de malas experiencias que prefería tener la boca cerrada para sus comentarios y abierta para la cena.

000

Sasuke le leyó parte de lo que el pergamino decía y con esos los ojos azules brillaron ilusionado y orgullosos, pero no solo por que aprendió del clan Uzumaki si no que por todo lo que había sucedido antes y por que el sentimiento tan grande que tenía por Sasuke era plenamente correspondido y con eso cada roce de labios en sus mejillas o cada apretón de manos entre ellos eran doblemente apreciados e incluso provocados y es que Naruto siempre deseo ser el centro del universo de Sasuke así como este lo era de él y al ver esos ojos negros brillando por él, sentía que en su pequeño cuerpo no cabía tanta felicidad y se consideraba capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Ese pensamiento lo llevó hasta el combate que tendrían los dos y se recargó en el hombro de Sasuke y este pasó su brazos sobre los hombros para atraerlo hacia él.

–Ya hay que dormir, quiero ira a ver a Lee al hospital.

–Bien.

–Sasuke quiero que venzas al pelirrojo.

–Lo haré.

Y es que si Naruto que era todo amabilidad le pedía tal cosa es por que lo que le había sucedido a su amigo Lee si le afectó mucho y Sasuke concordó, después de todo Rock era muy apreciado para ellos.

Sasuke lo atrajo y lo besó de nuevo y Naruto enredo sus brazos en el cuello del moreno al terminar la caricia los dos buscaron compartir el calor y se metieron a la cama del rubio muy pegados y abrazados suspirando gustosos; se separaron un poco sonriéndose cómplices y las manos recorrieron curiosas el cuerpo contrario y a pesar de ser inexperto ambos deseaban sentir más piel, por lo que las pijamas salieron volando, con esos años de convivir conocían el cuerpo opuesto, sin embargo nunca lo habían visto con deseo, todo ese deseo que venían reprimiendo desde que sus hormonas despertaron. Naruto fue el primero que se atrevió a recorrer con las yemas de los dedos el pecho de Sasuke hasta llegar al ombligo y viendo que bajo la ropa interior de este ya se abultaba el miembro, la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba no se hizo esperar.

–¿Alguna vez te has tocado?

–... No.

–¿Puedo verlo?

–No se, me da un poco de vergüenza.

Los ojos azules lo vieron anhelantes y con las mejillas teñidas de carmín Sasuke permitió que el otro le bajara los boxer. Naruto observó el falo que a pesar de ser de un niño era de buen tamaño, por lo que no se conformó con verlo, lo acarició y jugó con el, luego miró al dueño que trataba de retener los gemidos mordiéndose los labios y sonriendo le dijo:

–No es tan diferente al mio.

–Dobe –dijo el moreno negando por _la inocencia_ de su rubio.

Pronto entre risas, besos y mimos, los toques íntimos fueron compartidos y disfrutados por los dos y cuando el final inevitable llegó, los dos se abrazaron para comprobar que estarían juntos siempre.

Naruto se removió un poco y Sasuke entendió de inmediato, se levantó fue por otra muda de ropa y abriendo el baño, entró y mojó una toalla con agua caliente, y regresó a la cama para limpiar al rubio y así mismo. Aseados y felices se fundieron en otro abrazó apretado.

000

Le llevó toda la tarde arreglar y dejar claros los puntos con los sannin y... separarlos al saber que Orochimaru pensaba invadir la aldea con ayuda del Kasekage de Suna, Jiraiya empezó un combate para detener a Orochimaru.

–¡Como puedes atacar la aldea que te vio nacer!

–¡Superalo anciano, eso es historia! Ademas el Kasekage ya pensaba hacerlo solo, yo solo le ofrecí mi amable colaboración.*

–Y lo peor de todo es no lo dudo –dijo Itachi que sabía por la información que recababan de los jinchurikis como este había usado como contenedor a su esposa y luego a su hijo.

–Concuerdo contigo chico, ese tipo tiene una ambición desmedida y por su aldea haría esto y mucho más. –concluyó indignado Jiraiya, pero luego recordó el motivo de la discusión y lo retomó.–, pero tú ¿¡seguirlo e incluso ayudarlo?! esta sigue siendo tu aldea ¡¿Y tus padres?! ¡Ellos murieron peleando por ella!

Itachi vio el gesto de furia en el rostro de pelinegro y consideró que Jiraiya no debió mencionar eso de _murieron._ El sannin de las serpientes se lanzó con todo sobre sus contrario y este lo esquivó magistralmente, más a pesar de la velocidad del movimiento, la serpiente que le aventó Orochimaru alcanzó a rozar las ropas del de cabello blanco.

–_Y eres tú quien impedirá el ataque_. –dijo burlón Orochimaru.– Los años se te acumulan Jiraiya.

–Bueno es que yo no _uso cadáveres para verme más joven_, todo mi hermoso cuerpo es natural o que te lo aseguren las señoritas que lo han comprobado.

Orochimaru se quedó estático y en un movimiento no propio de un hombre con las emociones controladas, se bajó la parte de arriba de la ropa y dejó al descubierto su torso. Y haciendo honor a la verdad era de una palidez etérea, pero sin ser cadavérico, eso si algo fino para ser estructura masculina. De todo esa blancura lo que resaltaba eran dos puntos rosas que se erguían en los pectorales, dos pezones que atrajeron la vista del sannin de los sapos.

–Esto es tan natural como tu gordo cuerpo, solo que yo si me cuido, así que no creas todos los cuentos de niños que se dicen de mí.

–...

Orochimaru al ver que su adversario no reaccionaba buscó la dirección a donde miraban los ojos de su antiguo compañero y encontró que su pecho era el centro, de inmediato se volvió a vestir. Lo que sacó de su ensoñación a Jiraiya fue el gritó indignado del otro.

–¡No son los de una mujer! ¡Baka!

–Oh eso lo se, esos son diminutos, pero son lindos. –Orochimaru trató con todas sus fuerzas de no sonrojarse, pero fue inútil.– Pero los de Tsunade son mucho más grandes y deben ser hermosos.

Itachi se quedó boquiabierto ese sannin de los sapos tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra se dijo, así que los sellos y sangre que siguieron después no fueron una sorpresa, la Gran cobra apareció y el sapo tardó un poco más, esa fue su señal para retirarse, si se querían medio matar allá ellos y su ignorancia acerca de sentimientos, que el Uchiha mayor no se consideraba un experto, pero tan ciego no era.

–¡Traten de no matarse... aún los necesito como senseis de mis hermanos! Y tú –Señalo a Orochimaru.– como mi familia salga herida te mataré y buscaré otro sensei como remplazo.

Gritó desde el suelo, mientras los sannin estaban sobre sus invocaciones. Luego se dirigió a su casa dispuesto a felicitar a sus pequeños que estaba seguro habían ganado sus combates y es que debía terminar todos sus pendientes lo más rápido posible antes de regresar a Akatsuki, seguro de que no tendría ya mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante.

Su ojo izquierdo aún le dolía, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento más que descansar. Ya cruzaba hacía el bosque cuando una voz lo detuvo.

–¡He chico espera! –Era Jiraiya que al parecer había dejado la pelea inconclusa, pues iba arrastrando a su _enemigo_– ¡_Este_ me ha dicho que puede sanar tu ojo!

Orochimaru se re acomodó la ropa y alisándola, asintió.

–Puedo, pero será con el implante de una parte de cornea. Y por supuesto uno que sea Uchiha.

Itachi pensó en rechazar la oferta, pues seguro el método de haber obtenido la cornea de un poseedor de sharingan no fue decoroso, pero debía admitir que no podía seguir con sus capacidades disminuidas, pues los tiempos que se veían venir eran muy oscuros y de guerra.

–Yo seré el guardián y no permitiré que hagan nada sospechoso en tu contra, durante la operación. –dijo solemne Jiraiya.

–Aceptó, pero será mañana hoy debo terminar algunos pendientes.

Mientras esta importante decisión se discutía Itachi trató de no poner atención al fondo donde las invocaciones prácticamente dejaban su vida en un combate y es que ver a Jiraiya que ya había olvidado el tema y ahora se embarcaba en descubrir el cambio de color en las pupilas de su ex compañero y este contradiciendolo, en lo que Manda enredado en el enorme cuerpo de Gamabunta trataba de asfixiarlo o quebrarlo y este se defendía con golpes de su ¿pipa? Ignorados por sus invocadores, era algo muy bizarro. Sin poder evitarlo les preguntó:

–Saben que sus invocaciones casi se están matando ¿cierto?

–La muy tonta de Manda dijo que se comería a los hijos de Gamabunta, este se enfadó y... Esto ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. –respondió Jiraiya.

–Manda es macho, Jiraiya baka. –contestó indignado Orochimaru.

–Ahora veo el parecido de las invocaciones con sus dueños –replicó el de cabello blanco.

–Por supuesto ¡Sapo gordo y feo! –arremetió el de cabello largo.

Las opciones eran quedarse ciego de un ojo o dejarse curar por un loco, custodiado por un demente; sus ojos eran indispensables para un Uchiha y aún con eso Itachi lo pensó mucho.

–Me voy los veré mañana, aquí mismo y si no quieren que todo mundo se entere que están aquí y haciendo destrozos, es mejor que detengan a esos dos –Señaló a los dos gigantes.

Los sannin lo vieron partir y la voz de Jiraiya aún se escuchó antes de perderse.

–¿Que le vez? es un mocoso, mejor tú y yo _retocemos_ un rato...

No hubo respuesta solo un sonoro golpe que prefirió ignorar. Con dolor de cabeza y fastidiado se juró que de Anbu no pasaría, no deseaba ser considerado tan fuerte como un sannin no si todos era como esos tres: Una alcohólica, un pedofilo y otro pervertido... bueno, pero su fuerza y conocimiento no se podían negar, se consoló a si mismo, ya que pronto serían los senseis de sus niños y para vigilarlos debía tener sus dos ojos en buenas condiciones.

Orochimaru vio perderse la figura del akatsuki en el bosque y regresó a donde Manda aún deseaba devorar a Gamabunta. Vio a la gran cobra y la desapareció, dejando que el gran sapo rumiara su coraje y se desquitara con Jiraiya. Ya dejaba el campo rumbo a su guarida cuando el de cabello blanco lo alcanzó.

–Sabes que defenderé Konoha.

–Sin duda.

–Nos enfrentaremos, es inevitable.

–Será divertido.

–... ¿Lo conseguiste?

–Por supuesto, me llevó años, pero lo hice. Solo necesito la prueba final.

–¿Y que esperas? podemos hacerlo nosotros.

–Ya no tenemos edad para eso.

–Yo diría que sería, algo perfecto. ¿O prefieres a un sujeto de prueba más joven? ¿Por eso quieres un Uchiha?

–No. De ellos lo que buscó es el sharingan.

–... Bien, insisto ¿Por que nosotros no?

–Demasiado diferentes y con caminos totalmente opuestos, no sería una buena opción.

El de cabello blanco calló y no insistió más. Caminaron juntos y al pasar una pequeña colina cubierta por arbustos Jiraiya jaló al de cabello largo y lo atrajo hacía él, este no se resistió y dejó que las manos fuertes lo desnudaran y lo recostaran ahí como ya era costumbre en amantes de años, abrió las piernas para que el otro se acomodara. Jiraiya se desnudo velozmente y empaló esa entrada que a pesar de conocer como la palma de su manos no terminaba nunca de saborear y desear. Orochimaru se movió al ritmo de los embates de Jiraiya. No se veían muy seguido ni tenían las mismas ideas, ambos se conocían lo suficiente para saber los defectos errores y vicios de cada uno, pero esa relación había durado años, aun teniendo en contra los deseos de poder e inmortalidad del pelinegro y coquetería e ilusiones de paz del de cabello blanco. El extraño cariño o amor que se tenían solo ellos lo comprendían.

Jiraiya eyaculó dentro de Orochimaru y este lo siguió pronto, el sannin de los sapos giró a su pareja y le levantó las caderas para iniciar otra ronda. Los momentos juntos eran escasos y por eso los disfrutaban para después regresar a su camino sin que ninguno intentara hacer cambiar al otro, aunque lo desearan... uno más que otro, de esas entregas y cariño solo eran testigos ellos dos y así sería siempre...

*La verdad necesitaba un chivo expiatorio y bueno el papá de Gaara no ganó el premio al padre del año -ni esposo-, en pocas palabras fue un desgraciado -en mi humilde opinión-.

Mil disculpas, pero el trabajo me ha tenido muy absorbida y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero prometo subir otro mañana.

Gracias mil a: mitsuki uchiha namikaze, Tatii Cx, Hatake.E, Princezz Inuyoukai, Nessieprettysweet, kaoryciel94, Moon-9215, Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura -La edite a ver si se entendió mejor.-, konata san, harunablakrose , Zanzamaru, alessa-vulturi, EtsukoNoNeko , Ally -si te inscribes en Fanficition me podrás enviar mensajes privados a mi correo-, pues son muchas preguntas jejeje, Dakota Boticcelli, ShinigamiXD. Si me faltó alguien díganmelo y me disculpo de antemano.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVII**

Itachi corrió por la aldea escuchando cualquier rumor preguntándose si ya habrían descubierto a Shimura, pero no escuchó nada, al parecer aún no lo encontraban o preferían guardarlo en secreto siendo que había invitados de otras aldeas por los exámenes. Llegó hasta su casa y entró sigiloso, caminó por los pasillos hasta dar con la habitación de sus hermanos, abrió con cuidado y los vio abrazados y durmiendo tranquilos, prefirió dejar para el día siguiente las felicitaciones y otro asuntos. Fue a la cocina y ahí aún lo esperaba Iruka.

–Debes estar muerto de hambre.

–Y que lo digas, imaginate lidiar con dos sannin al mismo tiempo.

–¡¿Dos?! ¡¿Estaba también Orochimaru?! eso me da mala espina.

–Te contare algo, pero esto debe quedar aquí ya que no sabrías decir como obtuviste la información, ni te creerían.

Itachi le contó todo lo que sabía e Iruka escuchó atento, si bien no podía avisar si podía hacer todo lo posible por proteger a sus alumnos.

–Ademas tuve algunos contratiempos y no salí sin rasguño, casi pierdo mi ojo izquierdo.

El Uchiha mayor le relató lo del trato y la operación.

–Necesitaré por lo menos una semana de descanso, avisare a Kisame y a...

–¿A? –pinchó Iruka.

–A otro compañero –El castaño arqueó una ceja–, bien... yo también tengo a alguien, como tú tienes al usurpador.

–Pero ¿es confiable?

–Si no fuera por él yo no podría haber hecho algunas de las visitas anteriores, no digo que sea la bondad en persona, pero en el mundo en que me muevo es una gran elección y...

–No tienes que justificarte.

Los dos sonrieron e Itachi terminó de cenar y ayudó a la limpieza, antes de ir a dormir.

000

La mañana siguiente Itachi fue despertado por dos revoltosos que aseguraban serían chunnin muy pronto, los dos mayores los pusieron al tanto de todo, pero para los chicos solo significaba que tendrían más tiempo a su aniki con ellos y eso era suficiente. Desayunaron en familia, conversando de sus oponentes.

–Gaara es fuerte, pero entrenaré para vencerlo.

–Es bueno que no te confíes Sasuke. –dijo Itachi y Naruto le sonrió al moreno menor con amor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los mayores que intercambiaron una mirada.

–¿Y tú Naruto? Kakashi no podrá darles el tiempo necesario a los dos.

–¿No? ¿Y entonces que haré? Tú no pudras entrenar conmigo si te operan tu ojo –decía le rubio algo deprimido.

Itachi se acercó y abrazó al rubio besando sus cabellos, para él seguían y seguirían siendo sus niños.

–Tu aniki ta ha conseguido un sensei, solo prométeme que aprenderás solo lo bueno y no los malos hábitos. –El rubito asintió solemne.– Es Jiraiya uno de los sannin legendarios.

Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado y es que no en vano Iruka los hacía estudiar historia y así es como sabían de Gama-Sennin.*

–¡¿De verdad será mi sensei?!

–Si, así que no quiero que se piense siquiera en una derrota. –contestó _serio_ Itachi.

Sasuke apretó la mano del rubio bajo la mesa y este le sonrió agradecido, pues su mirada denotaba orgullo. Los mayores aprovecharon y tomaron ese gesto para iniciar la charla que temían.

–¿Y bien ustedes tienen algo que contarnos? –preguntó Iruka.

Sasuke miró a los mayores y se levantó de la mesa encarandolos con respeto.

–Nos enseñaron a convivir como hermanos, pero eso no quiere decir que otro sentimiento no pueda crecer en nuestros corazones... –inhaló dándose valor para decir lo siguiente– Ambos nos queremos.

El rubio se levantó también y se paró junto a Sasuke.

–No es malo, eso le dijiste a Sasuke, nii-san.

–No digo que lo sea, pero... como bien dice Sasuke, ustedes han vivido juntos todo este tiempo y tal vez confundieron un poco el amor fraternal.

–¡No somos tontos! –gritó enfadado el moreno.

–Sasuke... –advirtió Itachi.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con la inteligencia Sasuke –concilió Iruka.– es algo más, que no podemos explicarles si no lo viven.

–Yo confió en lo que me dice el corazón, que me gusta estar con Sasuke y que no me agrada nada que otros llamen su atención. Eso es querer o gustar por lo menos y si ustedes no lo creen, hagamos una prueba, pero si la pasamos no dejare nunca a Sasu-chan.

Concluyó Naruto. Itachi de inmediato vio las posibilidades que se abrían, y le pareció algo rastrero abusar de la buena voluntad de sus pequeños, pero era por su propio bien.

–Tres años. –dijo tajante– tres años en los que no estarán juntos, entrenaran separados y no se podrán ver más que en contadas ocasiones y eso bajo supervisión de sus sensei, si logran superarlo sin que sus sentimientos cambien, ni yo ni nadie se opondrán ¿Que opinas Iruka?

–Que me dolerá separarme de uno de ellos, pero si eso los hará felices y más fuertes no me opongo.

Naruto sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban y estaba a punto de negarse, pues no podría vivir sin el moreno, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

–Lo haremos y sabrán que nada nos hará cambiar de opinión ¿no es así Usuratonkachi?

El rubio asintió derrotado, pero si Sasuke sería fuerte, él también y demostrarían que no estaban equivocados.

–Pero no se preocupen aún falta para que se separen y saben que todo esto es secreto de familia. –concluyó Itachi. – Ahora vayan a ver a Lee, que se le hará tarde.

Antes de partir se despidieron de Itachi esperando su regreso a salvo, Iruka lo acompañó al patio deseándole toda la suerte del mundo.

–¿Jiraiya te traerá?

–Si, lo hará con discreción, por lo menos eso me prometió y procura que _tu novio_ no este rondando estos días por aquí.

–Bien, bien, de hecho no creo que tenga tiempo. ¿Y al tuyo le avisaste?

Itachi no respondió, pero sus mejillas adquirieron un poco mas de rubor.

000

Deidara caminaba con Sasori a una posada; esa misión de reconocimiento cerca de Suna había puesto de mal humor al pelirrojo y el rubio prefería no decir palabra hasta que fuera seguro opinar. Con la carta estrujada dentro de sus bolsillo deseó llegar pronto a su alojamiento y poder leer la misiva de Itachi. Entraron y Sasori se fue a su habitación sin decir palabra, el rubio se encogió de hombros y se metió a la suya, donde por fin sacó su pedazo de pergamino y leyó ávidamente, no lo reconocería, pero extrañaba a _la comadreja esa_. No fue agradable enterarse que Itachi no volvería pronto. Seguro que a Pein le había informado también, pues los ojos para un Uchiha eran primordiales y el de cabello naranja no permitiría que uno de sus hombres no estuviese en condiciones para cumplir con las misiones que le encomendaban, así que seguramente le permitiría el descanso. El de ojos azules se dejó caer en la cama y prefirió no pensar, pues eso lo llevaría a desear tener el cuerpo del moreno junto a él o el moreno completo si se podía. Absorto en sus pensamiento no notó que unos ojillos lo miraban con detenimiento, el rubio se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño agradeciendo que esa ocasión les había tocado una posada y no dormir en la intemperie. Se despojó de su capa y sus ropas y de pronto escuchó un sonido como de aleteo y se giró preparado con una araña explosiva en su mano. Encontró un invitado no deseado... un cuervo que graznó y voló para, en el aire cambiar de forma.

–¿Que te crees? No eres tan indispensable como para que me mandes un clon hm.

–Yo no lo soy para ti, pero me temo que en contra de mi cerebro... tú si lo eres para mí.

–¡Baka!

_Itachi**_ se acercó y tomó al rubio entre sus brazos y recorrió la espalda de este, acariciándola mientras repartía besos en el cuello, sentir esa piel tan cerca y en contacto con su cuerpo era uno de los placeres que más disfrutaba -tanto como ingerir dulces-. Deidara cedió antes sus hormonas e inició un beso que se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas e intercambio de saliva, pero eso poco les importó hasta que necesitaron respirar y se tuvieron que separar.

–Vamos sigamos esto en la ducha hm.

Y a _Itachi_ nunca le pareció mas sensual es _hm_ del rubio, siguió a este o lo que sería a las nalgas de este hasta el baño. El pelinegro se desvistió y entró lamiendo las gotas que ya escurrían por el cuerpo de Deidara, este permitió que sus pareja besara su cuello y disfrutó de las caricias atrevidas -de una de las manos del moreno- en su miembro, sintió la invasión de los dedos en su ano, pero no le dio importancia, hasta que el falo de Itachi se abrió camino entre sus nalgas y entró en su ano remplazando a los dedos.

–Si estabas ansioso hm.

–... Si...

Las estocadas fueron lentas y las disfrutaron gimiendo y besándose sin cansarse, cuando el rubio terminó en la mano del moreno, este le siguió poco después sintiendo como se estrechaba ese pasaje donde estaba hundido. Itachi lavó con cuidado a su pareja y luego lo llevó hasta la cama donde lo dejó dormido. Cuando se volvieran a ver tendrían que fingir ante los otros akatsuki que solo eran _el desfogue del otro_, pero ambos sabían que los renegados amaban alguna vez.

El clon desapareció y el original sintió las vivencias, quería a ese rubio y haría todo lo posible por salvarlo de ese abismo que se cernía sobre todos los akatsuki. que dejara ese camino de destrucción sin sentido, esperaba no morir antes o que el mismo Deidara lo hiciera. Itachi siguió su camino hacia el cuartel de Orochimaru, Jiraiya lo vio de lejos y lo saludó, luego juntos se adentraron en la guarida de Orochimaru donde este ya tenía todo preparado junto con su asistente, un chico de lentes.

–Él es Kabuto y me asistirá en esta operación –dijo el de cabello largo que en ese momento lo traía recogido en una coleta. Itachi observó al chico.

–Tú estabas en los exámenes.

Kabuto sintió que la suerte no lo acompañaba, si Itachi Uchiha se enteraba que su misión era acercarse a sus hermanos no habría sannin que lo salvara. Orochimaru vio disimuladamente a Jiraiya para que evitara algún percance, pero este ignoró todo el asunto.

–Si, también participo, bueno fue a espiar, pero nada que ver con tus chicos –dijo el sannin de la serpiente.

Sin embargo su explicación no engañó a nadie. Pero prefirieron dejar para después las aclaraciones.

Unas horas más tarde Itachi descansaba en una habitación custodiado por Jiraiya que se resistió estoicamente, a la distracción que fue el movimiento cadencioso de las caderas de Orochimaru, quien lo hacía con toda la intención.

000

La noche después de los combates fue como otra en la que no dormía y su ira se fue acumulando hasta que debió buscar una salida y un blanco, _Ese gusano debía morir y no dejar ni rastro de su asquerosa existencia_ pensaba Gaara. Con la mañana sus ansias de venganza se acrecentaron y se dirigió a cazar a su presa, caminó hasta el hospital y ahí buscó una forma de entrar.

Ajenos a lo que sucedía Naruto y Sasuke discutían que sería mejor llevarle a su amigo para alegrarle su estadía en el hospital. Al llegar hicieron un desvío y buscaron a Hiroshi que ya salía de su turno nocturno, al verlos el medico ninja los saludó, contento de verlos.

–¡Pero que ha traído el nuevo día! Unos chicos que ya se han olvidado de su amigo.

–¡Eso no es cierto Hiroshi-san! –gritó el rubio.

–Lo sé, solo bromeaba Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó al medico para saludarlo, pero este con la confianza que les tenía lo jaló y lo abrazó, abrazo al que se unió Naruto.

–¿Y como han estado? No creo que vengan a una revisión, con lo que mi amigo de bigotitos las odia.

El rubio se rascó la nuca.

–No Hiroshi-san hemos venido a ver a un amigo ¿recuerda a Lee? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Sabía que vendrían, ya lo hemos puesto en una habitación.

–¿Como está? –preguntó el moreno y sabía que Hiroshi les diría la verdad.

–Lo siento chicos, el daño fue muy grande y una de sus piernas y su brazo no están muy bien... tal vez ya no sea lo mismo.

El moreno suspiro triste y Naruto lo abrazó dándole ánimos. El medico siguió hablando:

–Miren es mejor que no adelantemos conclusiones y vayan a verlo, las visitas lo alegraran, espero que ya haya despertado.

Los chicos se despidieron de su medico de cabecera –y amigo– y continuaron a la habitación que este les había mencionado. Algunos chicos estaban ahí por revisión y también pasaron a saludarlos: entre ellos Chouji y Shikamaru, y este último los acompaño con Lee. Caminaron conversando, pero un chakra poderoso y desbocado los alertó y más cuando sintieron que este venía de la habitación de Rock. Sasuke corrió con Naruto y Shikamaru detrás. La puerta estaba atorada y el moreno la voló con un _katon_ mínimo, Naruto atravesó los restos de esta y vio que el chico de Suna estaba por dañar a su amigo. Hizo varios kage bunshin los suficientes para distraer el de Suna y que Shikamaru pudiese trasportar a Lee fuera de la habitación, sin embrago la arena le impidió hacer gran cosa y no tuvo otro remedio que hacer otros clones y lanzarle varios _suiton_, Sasuke unió su _katon_ y así crearon una llamarada que consiguió hacer retroceder al pelirrojo y con esa mínima distracción, Shikamaru usó su ataque de sombra y lograron detener a Gaara. Naruto furioso lo increpó y este -más para si mismo que como explicación- contó su historia y de ese modo Sasuke y Naruto supieron que no había gran diferencia entre el rubio y Gaara.

–Sé que la soledad debe ser terrible, pero dudo que el matar a las personas te dé algún beneficio.

No saben que fue lo que convenció al pelirrojo o simplemente se cansó de estar _jugando_ con ellos, pero finalmente salió de la habitación. Shikamaru se ofreció a ir por algún medico para que revisaran a Lee y eso les dio algo de privacidad a los chicos.

–Tal vez, si Itachi-nii no me hubiese adoptado yo sería igual que él, después de todo soy un jinchuriki tambien –dijo el rubio cabizbajo.

–¡Vamos dobe tú jamas serías así! aun si nosotros no estuviésemos contigo, no está en tu naturaleza.

–No lo sé, yo creo que...

–¡Basta! Eres diferente y punto.

No fue la mejor explicación, pero Sasuke hizo lo mejor que pudo para hacer sentir mejor a Naruto. Un sonido los distrajo y se giraron para ver a su amigo que se removía, abrió los ojos y parpadeó un momento, cuando pudo enfocar y vio a sus amigos ahí sonrió contento.

–... Hola...

–¡Hola! –contestaron al unisono, deseando que Lee no hubiese escuchado nada del peligro en el que estuvo.

Shikamaru llegó después y tambien agradeció a la somnolencia de Lee que este no notara que no tenía puerta su habitación. La charla continuó hasta que Rock se quedó dormido de nuevo, con eso los tres adolescentes se retiraron.

000

No conocía a ningún sannin, Jiraiya era el primero y hubiese quedado asombrado del trasporte de Itachi -el estomago de un sapo-, si no recordase cada detalle de la conversación con este de _los hábitos_ de Jiraiya. Este no se quedó mucho tiempo, pues debía vigilar a Orochimaru, pero se aseguró de darle todos los detalles del cuidado y medicamentos de Itachi a Iruka.

Por la tarde Naruto y Sasuke regresaron, y les informó que Itachi ya estaba en casa, los adolescentes estuvieron agradecidos de que todo hubiese salido bien. Naruto dejó que Sasuke le relatara todo lo del episodio del hospital a Iruka y bajó a la habitación de Itachi este dormía y el rubio con mucho cuidado se sentó cerca y sintiéndose agradecido con el destino se recostó a un lado del moreno mayor, para sentir el calor de este, como cuando era un niño pequeño. Sasuke bajó rato despues y vio que el rubio ya dormía tambien, se quedó en el dintel de la puerta dejandole privacidad al rubio para buscar protección en su aniki.

000

Iruka preparó algo de té y esperó a que los chicos regresaran, pero una conocida voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpo...

–¡Yo!

Había olvidado _pelear_ con Kakashi...

*Sabio de los sapos.

**El clon de Itachi, pero me es más fácil relatar de este modo espero que no haya complicaciones para leer, por eso.

Es corto, pues es el que debía por atrasarme.

Muchas gracias a : mitsuki uchiha namikaze, Hatake.E, Zanzamaru, sam zmethwick, Alba marina -tienes razón que siga por ese _buen camino_ ;)-, Karu-suna, Princezz Inuyoukai, kaoryciel94, sakura1402, Saya Uchiha -si hay cosas que nos gustan y otras que no-, y Moon-9215.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo IXX**

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la cocina y entró viendo a dos adultos -uno que _no debería_ estar ahí- mirándose retadores como si saliesen rayos de sus miradas.

–Sasuke ve a tu habitación. –dijo Iruka.

El moreno no replicó y dejó que Iruka-nii se encargara de ese invitado no deseado. Corrió hasta la habitación de Itachi para apostarse en la puerta haciendo guardia, si su sensei quería llevarse a su aniki tendría que pasar primero sobre él.

000

Kakashi esperó a que el hombre frente a él le diera una explicación, ese chakra –a pesar de ser débil– era totalmente reconocible y definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar.

–¿Por que está aquí?

–Esta es su casa.

–No bromeo Iruka.

–Yo tampoco. Itachi está donde debe estar.

–¡¿Están escondiendo a un criminal rango _S_?! ¡¿Y tú solo me dices que así debe ser?! ¡¿Que está pasando?!

–Esa explicación no me corresponde a mí y tú ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí.

–Si, tal vez debí avisar, ¿pero desde cuando lo hago? ¿Y es por esto que algunas veces no podía venir? no era por que tú te molestabas. no es así.

–Supongo. –Y es que Iruka estaba cansado de mentirle a su pareja y sentía que este entendería sus razones, pero como bien le había dicho esas explicaciones no le correspondía a él.

–Esto es considerado una traición y tú sabes que siendo shinobis _fieles_ a Konoha no puedo dejar pasar esto como si no pasara nada. Y lo peor de todo es que me mentiste, ¿eres su cómplice? quiero creer que él te indujo en un gengutsu.

–Demasiadas palabras, si pretendes llevarnos ante la justicia del Hokage, te digo que no te lo dejare fácil. Está vez te enfrentaré.

Kakashi se dispuso a atacar e hizo algunos sellos para evitar que el contrincante escarpara.

–¡Sabes que no escapare! ¡Esta es mi casa y esta mi familia!

En el sótano Sasuke sintió los chakra activados y entró a la habitación para prevenir a Naruto que se quedara con Itachi que él iría a ayudar a Iruka, pero al entrar el rubio estaba despierto y la voz de Itachi se escuchó:

–Sasuke, sube y dile a ese idiota que deje de amenazar a mi familia y que baje, que yo hablaré con él.

–Si aniki.

–Naruto puedes traerme un poco de agua.

–Si nii-san.

Los dos niños salieron y caminaron apresurados para evitar que los dos sensei iniciaran la pelea. Al llegar a la cocina detuvieron cualquier ataque:

–¡Kakashi sensei! –gritó Sasuke.– Mi aniki lo quiere ver y dice que... deje de amenazar a su familia.

El de cabello plata se quedó quieto y supo que esta vez si había hecho enojar al Uchiha mayor a un akatsuki que no negaba, era más fuerte que él, pero si debía apresarlo lo haría o por lo menos lo intentaría. No sabiendo que esperar llamó a Pakkun y le dejó indicaciones.

–No te estamos llevando a una trampa. –concluyó molesto Iruka.– si así fuera ya te hubiésemos desaparecido hace mucho ¿no crees?

Los chicos dejaron que los mayores avanzaran primero y luego ellos lo hicieron no sin antes preparar una jarra de agua y un baso, Naruto llevaba todo y rebasó a los sensei antes de que llagaran a la habitación. Sasuke iba al final de la fila.

–Me siento como prisionero. –dijo el copynin.

–Siempre has sido un paranoico. –argumentó Iruka.

Naruto dejó las cosas en la mesita y sirvió un baso con agua y se lo acercó a su aniki, este trató de incorporarse, pero como ya estaban ahí. Iruka corrió a ayudarle y ponerlo sobre los almohadones algo erguido. Si bien Itachi no tenía vista en un ojo el otro estaba bien y con eso era más que suficiente para ser una rival muy fuerte, por eso Kakashi se mantuvo a distancia segura.*

–Me acaban de operar un ojo y aún tengo los efectos de la anestesia no creo que sea de gran peligro, así que acercate Hatake.

–Conozco demasiado bien tus habilidades para saber que eso no sería un impedimento si quisieras...

–He estado tantas veces aquí en estos años que si lo quisiera hacer...

–Ya lo hubieras hecho, si es lo que me han dicho –dijo el de cabello plata mirando a Iruka.

–Mira seré sincero, si por mi fuera te quitaría de mi camino y con eso ya no tendría ninguna preocupación, pero para mal Iruka y te ha tomado _cierto aprecio_ y siendo que él es como mi hermano, no puedo hacerlo enojar, no es bueno para su salud, ni para la mía y por eso te estoy dando el beneficio de mi confianza y te he permitido entrar a mi casa y estar con mi familia y por supuesto esta vez también serás de los poco que conocen todo la verdad, pero si escuchando lo que tengo que decir todavía continuas desconfiando, entonces resolveremos esto de otra manera Kakashi –Y diciendo esto Itachi activó el sharingan en el ojo derecho.

–Escucharé.

El relato inició y con eso las cosas fueron claras, cuando el moreno mayor terminó el de cabello plata se removió inquieto, pero con el semblante más tranquilo.

–Entiendo, pero creo que estas visitas son arriesgadas y no solo para ti.

–Nosotros lo preferimos de ese modo –dijo Iruka.

–Es mejor esto, que no ver a aniki –siguió Naruto y Sasuke vio feo a Kakashi.

–Contra esos argumentos que puedo decir, pero sigo pensando que es peligroso, y no solo por que te descubran los shinobis de la hoja, si no tus compañeros de Akatsuki.

–Ciertamente esto no pude durar mucho, pero lo poco que sea quiero pasarlo con ellos. –aceptó Itachi.

–Siempre creí que los Uchiha eran mas fríos.

Sasuke e Itachi se miraron y encogieron los hombros ciertamente ambos habían roto mucho estereotipos del su clan.

Con las cosas aclaradas Kakashi aceptó la presencia de Itachi, pero prefirió no intervenir y mientras este estuviese ahí, él no visitaría la residencia Uchiha. Iruka salió a despedirlo y aún en el patio el de cabello plata se quedó parado:

–Siento haberte amenazado y tratado de esa manera, pero...

–Es nuestro deber, lo sé.

–Lo es, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no nos duela tratar de esa manera a las personas importantes para nosotros, nos piden que seamos armas y que dejemos de lado lo que sentimos y a veces ese es nuestro punto de quiebre. Ustedes son un ejemplo ¿no crees que estando juntos son más fuertes y arrojados? mira a esos chicos, aman a su hermano y él sería una gran maestro para ellos en cambio debe ser un espía arriesgando su vida solo por que le importa tanto su familia que por eso corre tal peligro. Si él no hubiese desafiado las ordenes del Hokage y regresado a explicar su partida ¿como serían o actuarían los chicos? Incluso tú, sé que debemos engañar al enemigo y proteger a la aldea, pero y si en eso se va todo lo que te importa ¿que queda? ¿por que luchas? Yo creo que debemos ser egoístas alguna vez y ver por los nuestros antes que otra cosa.

Iruka miró al shinobi frente a él y supo que realmente era un gran hombre, con ideas algo utópicas, pero que se atrevía a decir lo que muchos solo pensaban.

–Eres un crédulo y por eso te quiero.

No hubo tiempo de que el asombro llegara a las facciones de Hatake, pues los labios de su amante ya lo besaban. Cuando se separaron el mayor susurró:

–Este tiempo sin verte se me hará muy largo.

Iruka solo rió y despidió a Kakashi. Regresó a la casa y bajó a la habitación de Itachi quien cenaba ayudado por los menores.

000

Tenía que dar una vuelta a ver que lugar sería apropiado para entrenar a Naruto y lo sabía, pero estaba muy cómodo descansando y molestando a Orochimaru como para salir, pero como si este le leyera el pensamiento le dijo:

–¿No tienes que preparar algo para el entrenamiento? Solo tienes un par de semanas y la verdad tengo que hacer algunas pruebas importante y tú me estorbas.

–Si no me lo pides amablemente no me iré.

–¡Piérdete Jiraiya!

–Bueno, sé cuando ya no soy bienvenido. –El de cabello blanco se paró de donde descansaba y se encamino a la salida.–, pero recuerda que te estoy vigilando.

El de cabello negro ignoró tan dramática salida y se dedicó a hacer sus análisis, unos que si salían positivos cambiarían totalmente el mundo ninja de eso estaba seguro. Al momento en que vio la figura de Jiraiya perderse se apresuró a ir a su laboratorio con las muestras en una probeta que había obtenido esa mañana. Kabuto le hacía algunas modificaciones a algunas armas de las que usarían en el ataque y al verlo Orochimaru se detuvo, esa investigación que llevaba a cabo era totalmente secreta incluido su asistente y por eso hizo que este saliera:

–Ve a buscar al Kasekage y pídele que se decida por el momento exacto, no podemos esperar a que sus hombres estén listos solo tenemos poco tiempo.

–Si Orochimaru-sama, pero las correcciones...

–Déjalas, esto es más importante.

El joven de gafas salió y el sannin inició sus exámenes, uno a uno los controles se fueron analizando y uno a uno todos dieron positivo y el de ojos amarillos sonrió "_no en vano había estado trabajando en eso con Jiraiya durante todo ese tiempo"_ se dijo orgulloso, ahí en sus manos estaba su más grande logro. Y con esos resultados la perspectiva de su participación en el ataque se restringiría mucho. Lo único que lamentó eran las muestras efusivas de Jiraiya, cuando se lo comunicó.

000

Itachi durmió toda la noche y despertó con la voz de su hermanos que ya se iban en busca de sus respectivos senseis, Naruto se adelantó o eso escuchó el mayor, pues la voz de su otouto deteniendo al rubio así se lo dio a entender:

–Vas a asustarlo, con esa cosa fea y gorda.

–¡Como si ese _pollo grande_ fuera muy bonito ttebayo!

–Que comparas.

–¡¿Por que no puedo mostrarle yo también como he cuidado de mi mascota?!

–Por que ese no fue un regalo, lo _encontraste_ tirado.

–Si sigues molestándome o diciéndome cosas feas me iré con Konohamaru a buscar a mi maestro y te dejare a ti.

–...

Itachi no resistió la risa y abrió su ojo para ver por que esos dos discutían y como es que el rubio controlaba al menor de los Uchiha. Naruto corrió hasta la cama y dejó a... Gamita sobre las sabanas.

–¡Mira nii-san Gamita ya está grande!

Itachi vio al anfibio y aceptó que de verdad ente las pocas expectativas esa rana había crecido, Sasuke se acercó y llevaba a su halcón en el brazo y cubierto por su capucha.

–¡Puedes creer que esté abusivo no ha dejado de intentar comérsela! –acusaba el rubio al ave.

–Está en su naturaleza, pero ya vez ambos han cuidado de sus mascotas y se han responsabilizado, tú de proteger a Gamita y Sasuke de no permitir que Taka se la coma.

El rubio se rascó la nuca.

–Supongo que si, bueno solo veníamos a ver si ya estabas despierto para despedirnos y decirle a Iruka porque el traerá tu desayuno.

–Bien, vayan. Sasuke obedece a tu sensei él es un gran shinobi y Naruto aprende todo lo que puedas de el sannin menos lo malo.

–¿Que de malo me puede enseñar?

El Uchiha mayor vio los ojos azules que lo miraban curiosos y prefirió no ahondar en el tema.

–Lo que no sea técnicas de lucha.

Los chicos salieron y poco tiempo después Iruka entró para desayunar con Itachi.

–Sus rivales son fuertes, pero elegiste bien a sus maestros.

–A veces me pregunto eso mismo. Tu novio lee un libro pervertido... –Iruka se sonrojo un poco–, pero lo peor es que Jiraiya es el autor de ese libro.

–... ¡Itachi Uchiha en que estabas pensando!

–Veamos el lado positivo, no creo que tengan tiempo de enseñarles algo pervertido.

000

Sasuke lo acompañó hasta la salida del pueblo, en eso Konohamaru apareció mostrandole a Naruto lo mucho que _había aprendido_ de él, claro que no contaban con Ebisu el maestro del niño que indignado le reclamaba al rubio por lo malo que le había enseñado a este, pero el rubio lo ignoró y siguió buscando. Sasuke vio la hora.

–Lo siento dobe, pero a pesar de que es un impuntual, creo que Kakashi sensei ya habrá llegado, te dejó, pero si no lo encuentras regresa a la casa y pregúntale a aniki donde lo vio por última vez.

–Está bien y Sasuke...

–...

–¡Yo seré más fuerte ttebayo!

–Sueña dobe.

Y con esos _cariñosas_ muestras se despidieron siguiendo cada quien su camino y su entrenamiento. Sasuke corrió lo más rápido hasta llegara al punto de encuentro y como temió Kakashi ya estaba en el lugar.

–¿Que acaso no te e enseñado a ser puntual? –El moreno arqueó una ceja– Bueno creo que lo hice. Bien perdonare tu impuntualidad e iniciemos. Y por cierto si tu hermano está en casa ¿porque no le pediste que te entrenara? Que mejor que un Uchiha para instruir a otro.

–Tú eres mi sensei y me ayudaras a usar el elemento rayo.

–En cierto modo así es.

–Ademas hay que aprender de todos los buenos shinobis.

El de cabello plata aceptó el halago, ya que era raro que ese chico lo hiciera.

–Pues este buen ninja te enseñara su creación que con ese sharingan que posees puede ser un arma muy poderosa: _El c__hidori_.

000

Naruto regresó a la aldea y al hacerlo se topó de nuevo con Ebisu quien aún le reclamaba sus enseñanzas.

–Kakashi me dijo que eras un su alumno y me pidió que te entrenara. –El de anteojos negros se paró frente al rubio que seguía en su búsqueda, más este no se detuvo.– E dicho que Kakashi me pidió que te entrenara, deberías de agradecerlo.

–Pero si usted perdió ante el _harem no jutsu_.

El adulto enrojeció un poco.

–Eso fue suerte ahora tú y yo haremos un entrenamiento en serio.

El rubio no supo como quitarse de encima al sujeto. En honor a la verdad Ebisu aún pensaba como los otros aldeanos y trataba a Naruto como el contenedor sintiendo desagrado por él y si bien el rubio no lo sabía si sentía cierto rechazo por ese shinobi. Caminaron un rato antes de que el rubio agradeciera a todas las deidades; corrió intentando gritar el nombre de hombre que veía al frente... en lo baños de mujeres espiando, pero _su sensei_ lo detuvo.

–Espera, yo arreglare esto, pues es una conducta deshonrosa por parte de un shinobi.

Ebisu detuvo al sujeto que se molesto de inmediato por haber sido interrumpido e invocó a una rana-Gama-, dejando inconsciente al recién estrenado maestro del rubio, quien de inmediato se acercó.

–Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

–...

–Tu eres mi sensei ¿no?

–Algo escuche de eso, pero antes de que acepte dime que puedes hacer, ¿puedes ser invisible y espiar los baños de mujeres?

–¿Por que querría hacer eso?

–Pobre niño, no sabes nada de la vida seguro que te han tenido restringido todo este tiempo, ven y te mostrare lo que es ser feliz.

El de cabello blanco jaló al rubio para dirigirse de nuevo a investigar en los baños cuando este se detuvo recordando las palabras de Itachi: _aprende todo lo que puedas de el sannin menos lo malo_.

–Yo no quiero espiar a las mujeres.

–No espiamos, investigamos.

–¿Quiere saber como es el cuerpo de una chica? entonces vea... ¡Sexy no jutsu!

Jiraiya casi se desmaya de la impresión y con eso el sannin estuvo feliz y se llevó a Naruto al lugar asignado antes e inició el entrenamiento.

–Muéstrame que puedes hacer.

Naruto le mostró las técnicas aprendidas de sus hermanos y una que otra que encontró en los pergaminos de la casa Uchiha.

–Esperaba más de un niño que creció entre Uchihas, pero no esta mal sin embargo hay...

El sannin buscó hasta que dio con lo que detenía el flujo de chakra del rubio.

–Un sello para detener el chakra del zorro... de nacimiento.

–Eso dijo aniki y que llegaría un día en que _el indicado _lo retiraría.

–Ese mocoso Uchiha pensó en todo.

Eso les llevó la mayor parte del día y el sannin quiso concluir el entrenamiento.

–Mañana a las cinco en este lugar y no llegues tarde... por cierto ando corto de fondos ¿no tendrás algunos Ryō que me prestes?

Naruto miro con suspicacia al mayor, pero recordó que era si sensei, algo pervertido, pero su sensei al fin y al cabo así que sacó a Gama-chan y la abrió sacando algunos Ryō, pero una mano fue más rápida dejándolo sorprendido, pues Jiraiya ya contaba el dinero yéndose del lugar sin darle tiempo de reclamar.

–Gracias Naruto, nos vemos mañana.

"_Sasuke me va a matar"_ se dijo el rubio, pues eran los ahorros de los dos.

000

Era ya de noche y con paso cansado Sasuke cruzó la puerta de su casa, en la sala un rubio también estaba llegando y vio que este se veía tan fresco como en la mañana.

–¿No entrenaste?

–Si, pero la mayor parte fue que quitara un sello.

–¿Sello?

–Si. Pero te cuento allá abajo seguro que Iruka-nii, está con aniki.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer otro esfuerzo y seguir al hiperactivo rubio hasta donde los mayores estaban y ahí este mismo les contó todo acerca de su entrenamiento.

–Dijo que seguro tú lo sabias aniki.

–Si, pero le correspondía a él quitar ese sello. –contestó Itachi.

Entre charlas y consejos el primero en caer dormido acurrucado junto a su hermano mayor, fue Sasuke.

–No cenó –se lamentó Iruka.

–Déjalo descansar seguro que deben estar temprano en sus entrenamientos ¿No es así Naruto?

–Si... aniki.

–¿Que pasa?

–Ero-sennin me dijo que le prestara dinero y me quitó todo lo de Gama-chan. –dijo apenado el rubio.

–Naruto no debes llamar a de ese modo a tu sensei. –reprendió Iruka.

–Iruka tiene razón y no te preocupes, le diré _amablemente_ que te pague el préstamo.

Y con eso el rubio estuvo más tranquilo después de todo ese dinero era para comprar lo que Sasuke y él necesitarían en su entrenamiento y examen.

000

La reunión fue convocada repentinamente y Deidara no pudo avisar a Itachi, ademas este no podría llegar a tiempo, por lo menos Kisame si estaba y a él le harían todas las preguntas o eso creyó el rubio.

–Bien esto debe de acelerarse y todos ya tienen sus misiones. –aseguró Konan.

–Kisame espero que no haya retraso por culpa de la _recuperación_ de tu compañero. –ordenó Pein.

–No la habrá, puedo asegurar que él ya a adelantado pasos.

Pein estuvo de acuerdo y la reunión se disolvió. Sasori se adelantó para preparar sus marionetas y Kisame se acercó a Deidara.

–No me importa lo que ustedes hagan o tengan, pero si puedes dile a Itachi que debe regresar de inmediato, por que ya no le cubriré las espaldas si corro peligro.

El hombre azul no le dio tiempo de responder a Deidara y lo dejó ahí parado y consciente de que Itachi ya estaba levantando muchas sospechas. Creó un pequeño gorrión y lo dejó volar con un mensaje previniendo a Itachi, si otro que no fuera el moreno lo tocaba este explotaría sin dar a conocer su contenido.

000

Solo renacuajos seguía invocando y el anciano se burlaba de él. Naruto se resistía a darse por vencido, no cuando su aniki partiría esa noche y él no podría decirle que ya había avanzado en algo, ademas Sasuke ya controlaba mas su elemento y eso lo frustraba ¡no quería ser vencido por el moreno! No quería defraudar el apoyo que Iruka e Itachi le daba cada que regresaba a casa. Y eso del chakra de zorro ya lo estaba impacientando; _el zorro, el zorro... ¡Ya estaba harto! _Tanto que no sintió el empujón de su sensei, solo como caía por el precipicio...

–¡Ero-sennin te matare cuando salga de... –El rubio vio en donde estaba parado y...– ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!

Mientras en otro lugar la bola de electricidad chocaba destruyendo con su fuerza una roca, el _chidori_ ya había sido aprendido y manejado por Sasuke.

000

Esa noche en la residencia Uchiha celebraron el avance en la fuerza de los dos integrantes mas jóvenes de la familia.

–Está noche me voy, pero ahora estoy más tranquilo al saber que los dos han entrenado bastante y sé que ganaran ese combate.

Itachi levantó a los chicos y lo abrazó muy fuerte, estos se despidieron y vieron como el moreno desaparecía convertido en cuervos que echaron a volar. Sabían que el mayor no quería irse, no a unos días del examen, pero esa tarde había recibido un mensaje de su aliado en Akatsuki diciéndole que debía regresar.

–Iruka-nii, él ya no podrá venir en un largo tiempo ¿verdad?

–No Sasuke, pero debemos seguir adelante y cumplir con sus expectativas.

–¡Claro ttebayo!

–Por cierto chicos hay que estar muy pendientes de los shinobis que vienen de Suna.

–¿Aniki te dijo algo?

–Solo eso Naruto.

Los chicos asintieron e Iruka no agregó nada más. Itachi y él habían acordado no decirles mucho, pero si estar muy pendientes de los menores por el inminente ataque, ademas Iruka a su manera había esparcido algunos rumores y con eso muchos shinobis de Konoha estaban pendientes.

000

El Kasekage miraba al renegado frente a él y estaba muy furioso por su desfachatez.

–¡Prometiste ayudar si te dejaba extraer algunas muestras de nuestro jinchuriki!

–Y lo haré, pero no pienso enfrentar a Sarutobi, él ya es tu asunto. ¿O le temes? –preguntó cínico Orochimaru.

–¡¿Como voy a temerle a un anciano decrepito?! Pero tú no recibirás todo tu pago.

El sannin de la serpiente encogió los hombros y dejó el lugar sin apresurarse. Caminó por la aldea y dejó esta internándose en el bosque, unos brazos lo retuvieron y el aliento ajeno recorrió su pálido cuello.

–¿Ya te cansaste de jugar con las mujerzuelas? –preguntó el de cabello largo.

–Solo hable con ellas.

–Seguro y el aliento a vino es por ingestión excesiva de uvas.

–¡Claro!

Jiraiya recorrió por debajo de la ropa el cuerpo delgado de otro.

–¿Sacaste dinero de tu cuenta? ¿O como tuviste para embriagarte?

El de cabello blanco no contestó y Orochimaru siguió hablando.

–¡Saca tus garras sucias de mí! ¡No puedo creer que le hayas robado a un menor!

–¡Tú _te robas_ a los menores!

–¡Callate pervertido y ladrón! Itachi estuvo aquí y dijo que si no les regresabas el dinero a su hermano te castraría y no quiero negar que eso nos afectaría a los dos... o bueno ya es hora de buscar un remplazo más joven.

El sabio de los sapos azotó al otro sobre el tronco de un árbol y ahí mismo los desnudo y lo empaló. Rato después ya satisfechos Jiraiya tomó la mano de su amante.

–Se los regresaré, pero no por la amenaza si no por que el chico me cae bien ¡Es mi ahijado después de todo!

–Falta poco para los enfrentamientos y con eso...

–Estaremos en lados opuestos... de nuevo.

–Entraré por el lado oeste.

–¡¿Estás diciéndomelo para detenerte?!

–Si y no te atrevas a golpearme fuerte por que te matare.

–¿Entonces?

–Inconsciente nada más y trata de no lastimar a...

–¡No lo haría! Con tanto que nos costó. Con que no fueras, estarían seguros.

–Tal vez no lo creas, pero mi honor de shinobi aún es importante y di mi palabra.

Jiraiya ya no dijo nada, sabía que sería un cambio lento y gradual, pero valía la pena si había salvación para su amante ¿Quien no deseaba un mejor mundo para sus seres queridos? tratando de construirlo incluso con tus propias manos. Y por eso Jiraiya seguiría buscando al elegido el que traería la paz al mundo ninja, al mundo donde deseaba que creciera... su hijo.

000

Una noche entera, pero llegó a su destino donde Kisame ya lo esperaba.

–Nos toca ir a Konoha para ver que tanta seguridad tiene el jinchuriki del nueve colas.

–...

–Supongo que lo creyeron pertinente por ser tú el que conoce mejor la zona.

–O para probar mi lealtad.

El hombre de la espada ya no agregó nada, era fácil para Itachi ver más allá de las artimañas de Pein.

–Por eso el equipo de Sasori no saldrá de aquí hasta que tú y yo regresemos.

–Que inútil amenaza.

–Si lo es o no, solo tú lo demostraras.

Itachi no dijo más ahora sabía que tanto Pein estaba al corriente de sus socios y como estos le eran de ayuda para extorsionar a los otros miembros. Itachi caminó al lado de Kisame y se adentraron en esa mole de metal que era la ciudad, ahí se presentaron ante Pein que estaba acompañado de Konan.

–¿Como está tu ojo? –preguntó la mujer.

–Sano.

–Eso es bueno, sabía que con el sharingan se desgastan, pero no que pueden curarse. –agregó Pein con curiosidad malsana.

–No es muy común, pero pocos pueden.

–Conozco a la serpiente capaz de hacerlo por un pago excesivo, mientras no le hayas prometido tu alma... por que esa ya es nuestra.

La conversación concluyó con esa última frase en el aire. Itachi y Kisame regresaron a _su_ _casa_, donde el hombre pez lo dejó solo. Itachi se quitó la ropa y se duchó, para quitarse cualquier rastro de polvo y suciedad del camino, pero también para borrar su humanidad que esa solo la reservaba para su familia y para... ese rubio que entraba por la ventana en ese momento.

–Hay una puerta sabes.

–Si, una que está muy a la vista, aunque a estas alturas ya todo saben que follamos hm.

–Ven. –Itachi ignoró _la molestia _del rubio y le ofreció la mano para que se metiera en la ducha con él.– Que sea de provecho la amenaza de Pein.

–Te diste cuenta.

–No es como si él quisiera ocultarlo.

Deidara se dejó besar, pues sabía que su amante lo deseaba por todo ese tiempo de no verse y no es que no hubiesen disfrutado _el encuentro _de unos días atrás, pero no remplazaba al placer de sentir el verdadero. Itachi desnudó al rubio y se dejo caer para tomar en su boca el miembro de este y saborearlo hasta escuchar los gemidos que eran excitantes para él, Deidara retiró al moreno de su más que erguido miembro:

–Recuéstate...

El moreno hizo caso y se recostó, era un poco incomodo dentro de la ducha, pero si su pareja quería _experimentar_ él no se negaría. El rubio se giró y dejó que su miembro quedara a la altura del rostro de Itachi y este entendió el mensaje y reinició la felación. En cambio el de ojos azules usó su boca como las de las manos y saboreó todo el pene y bolas del moreno incluyendo el esfinter que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, los gemidos retumbaban en las bocas llevando nuevas sensaciones, Itachi uso los dedos en el ano de Deidara y no pasó mucho antes de que los dos explotaran inundando las cavidades de fluidos que fueron ingeridos. Aún jadeando los dos se sentaron y lavaron mutuamente, pero ese encuentro fue el primero de varios, pues los dos deseaban recuperar los días de ausencia y sobre todo olvidar por unos instantes la amenaza que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

–Si no nos hubiésemos acercado esto no estaría ocurriendo.

–Tienes razón, pero tampoco hubiésemos conocido estos oasis. Ademas nadie como tú para satisfacerme Uchiha hm.

–¿Has probado a otros? –preguntó _inocente_ el moreno, pero el rubio lo conocía bien para saber que eso significaba _dime que si y lo mataré y a ti también._

–No idiota, es un decir.

000

Los dos se dejarían de ver un par de días y es que los entrenamientos se intensificarían en ese tiempo para estar listos para los encuentros al segundo día. Naruto empacó comida y algunas vitaminas que les había recetado Hiroshi al igual que Sasuke a diferencia de que este llevaba latas de sopa de tomate y el rubio ramen instantáneo... escondidos, pues Iruka con ayuda del medico les habían preparado alimentos nutritivos e imperecederos.

–Dobe... te veo en las finales.

–¡Claro teme! y... te extrañare.

–Solo son un par de días.

El rubio encogió los hombros e inclinó la cabeza, Sasuke se acercó tomó su mentón y lo besó castamente.

–Yo también te extrañare y mucho.

Con sus mochilas dispuestas salieron hasta la cocina donde los dos adultos ya los esperaban con un sin fin de indicaciones. Y cuando creyeron que terminaron:

–No se sobre esfuercen o colapsaran antes de combatir. –dijo Iruka.

–Tomen todas las vitaminas... aunque _sepan feo_. –aclaró Hiroshi antes de que Naruto dijera algo.

–Los veremos ese día.

Aseguraron los dos adultos y los chicos asintieron saliendo por fin de la residencia y tomando rumbos distintos, pero volteando a ver al otro hasta que se perdieron de vista.

000

Ajeno a la dicha de esa familia el pelirrojo de Suna deseaba más que nada destruir a quien había sido uno de los que intervino en la destrucción del _insecto_ del hospital. Y escuchando que los planes del Kasekage le darían la oportunidad de matarlos en conjunto, se alegró por dentro.

–No quiero errores. –escuchó la voz de Kasekage.

Una mirada cargada de odio fue la respuesta de Gaara y con eso los tres hermanos estaban listos para vencer a sus contrincantes en los combates y después apoderarse de esa aldea o destruirla lo que el Kasekage ordenara.

000

Jiraiya caminó orgulloso con su alumno hasta el estadio y ahí esperó a que este estuviese con los otros participantes para buscar a los shinobis infiltrados, dejaba al Kasekage cerca del tercero, pero confiaba en que su sensei aún tenía el poder de enfrentarlo si era necesario. Fue a los alrededores cercanos para buscar algún indicio de los fuerzas atacantes y es que debía regresar para ver el combate de su alumno.

Naruto por su parte estaba preparado para pelear contra Neji y solo esperaba su turno, vio los arreglos que hacían los jueces y como iban llegando todas las personas importantes. El rubio creyó que tenía muchas posibilidades de vencer, a pesar de esa confianza aún sentía que las personas presentes no estaban muy alegres de que el fuera uno de los futuros chunnin, aún así vio a dos de ellos aplaudiendo y viéndolo, gritándole a pesar de que aún no estaba en la arena: Hiroshi e Iruka esperaban ansiosos como él por el encuentro y con eso recordó que si bien haría que los aldeanos lo respetaran, el apoyo ya lo tenía con su familia. Y por eso se permitió dejar de pensar en su combate y buscar al rival de Sasuke a quien sentía aún más peligroso que el suyo, al no encontrarlo lo buscó dentro de las instalaciones y descubrió de mala manera que ese chico era un asesino en toda regla y rogó por que su Sasu-chan no saliera muy herido.

Jiraiya regresó de su ronda y alzó su dedo sonriendo hacia Naruto y con eso su nombre y el de su contrincante fueron mencionados, cuando bajó hasta la arena volvió su vista hacia las gradas y sonrió a su hermano, amigo y a Sakura que lo saludó desde las tribunas, pero también buscó a Sasuke no quería que se perdiera su combate.

Y el mencionado corría al estadio con todo lo que daban su piernas, pues por el excesivo entrenamiento ni su sensei ni él se dieron cuenta que ya era hora, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de tal tardanza, pues el _chidori_ sufrió un cambio que el moreno creó especialmente para ese encuentro. Y el pensamiento de Sasuke era _"Lo siento dobe, pero hazme sentir orgulloso aunque no este contigo"._

El Hyūga estaba listo y demasiado confiado, pero el rubio no se amilanaba y con la voz de ¡_Empiecen_! los dos se lanzaron a combatir, los golpes de Neji eran fuertes y centrados, Naruto solo los evitó y buscó un punto en donde su puño o pie se estrellaran, pero no hubo uno a la vista, el castaño se movió usando su _Byakugan_ y es que consideraba al rubio un contrincante mediocre, pero los golpes fueron detenidos y la fuerza y velocidad del rubio se incrementaron, pues este liberó una mínima parte del chakra del zorro, Neji se vio obligado a usar la técnica _ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas_ que se encontró con un golpe de Naruto; el impacto los mandó a volar a los dos, cubriéndose de polvo. Al disiparse el castaño estaba aún de pie y Naruto se levantó con algo de trabajo.

–Quedate donde estás si no quieres ser más ridiculizado.

–No lo creo.

El castaño preparó otro golpe y sabía que sería el último.

–¡_Rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas_!

Los movimiento se le fueron conocidos al castaño, pero no creyó que pudiera ser posible y menos de ese atolondrado rubio... ¡Una invocación!

–¡Gama!

Un sapo apareció en una bola de humo y detuvo con su armadura samurai cada uno de los golpes del Hyūga, y este fue lanzado al aire por un golpe -del rubio parapetado detrás del sapo- que lo dejó desmayado. Los gritos de alegría fueron reconocidos por Naruto, su hermano y medico lo ovacionaron junto con su compañera que llegó para apoyarlos a Sasuke y a él.

–Gracias Gama. –El sapo aceptó el gesto de agradecimiento y desapareció.

Genma levantó la mano y dio el nombre del ganador... Naruto venció a Neji Hyūga. El rubio en una muestra de compañerismo y humildad llevó a su rival a descansar y ahí le convenció de que el destino no estaba escrito.

Los combates siguieron y Naruto estaba muy preocupado por la tardanza de Sasuke una a una las peleas pasaron y dejaron por último la del moreno contra el de Suna.

000

En las afueras Orochimaru supo que era hora y realizó las invocaciones de sus serpientes que se encontraban detrás de los muros de Konoha y él subió sobre una de ellas.

000

Naruto vio como el otro peleador de Suna se retiró y ya no hubo tiempo para que Sasuke llegara, Genma se disponía a dar la victoria al pelirrojo, pero una espectacular entrada de alumno y maestro detuvieron al juez, Sasuke llegó y con eso el rubio estaba feliz. El pelirrojo se regocijó por dentro al tener presente a su rival o _al gusano que quería aplastar,_ los golpes iniciaron y la arena de Gaara fue una muy fuerte rival para el menor de los Uchiha, los _chidori_ resplandecieron, pero no lograron penetrar la coraza de Gaara, las cosas se volvieron difíciles para Sasuke que ya se veía cansado, pero en un último esfuerzo lanzó su creación.

–¡_Habataku chidori_!**

Ese golpe consiguió traspasar la armadura de arena del pelirrojo quien no se detuvo para seguir peleando a pesar de que quedó herido, pero... La invasión había comenzado y la señal fue que los presentes en el estadio ya estaban dormidos. Sasuke vio como el pelirrojo huía con los otros dos y lo persiguió. Naruto desde las gradas no fue dormido y junto con Sakura siguieron a Sasuke y a Gaara.

000

Haku usó su espejo de hielo y venció a varios de los de Suna. Zabuza, utilizó su recién devuelta espada y abatió a varios más. Los atacantes nunca pensaron que en ese barrio casi desierto hubiese resistencia, sin embargo los recién llegados los toparon ahí.

–Mala suerte que hayamos sido liberados hace una hora. –dijo el mayor.

–Más bien, mala suerte que hayamos venido a buscar la casa prometida. Pero si queremos vivir aquí hay que defender este barrio.

Zabuza asintió y los dos se concentraron en seguir peleando ya esperarían que todo pasara para buscar un hogar que les agradase.

000

En el oeste de la aldea Orochimaru entró con una de sus tres serpientes, pero Jiraiya ya estaba esperándolo y una sonrisa cruzó en las facciones de los dos sannin.

–¡Esas lombrices no pasaran por aquí! –gritó Jiraiya montado en Gamahiro que estaba dispuesto a usar sus sables en las serpientes.

–Claro que no pasaran, primero se almorzaran a esa bola de grasa.

–¡No le digas así a mi amigo!

–No le decía al sapo si no...

La pelea inició y las moles anfibias y viperinas se enfrentaron con valentía montados por sus invocadores, pero el combate se alargó y Orochimaru dio muestras de cansancio, lo que preocupó a Jiraiya.

–Te conseguiré otras. –dijo el sannin de los sapos.

Y con eso Gamahiro cayó cual piedra sobre las viperinas quedando aplastadas, y su invocador cayó de pie y desapareció en una bola de humo antes de que los otros shinobis lo capturaran.

000

Sasuke corrió siguiendo a los tres shinobis de la arena y supo que estos lo estaban llevando a una trampa, pero no era tonto y sintió que los invasores de Konoha contaban con su jinchuriki para ganar la batalla y por eso los pensaba detener a como diera lugar. Afortunadamente los refuerzos llegaron con Shino que detuvo a Kankuro y solo quedó Temari a quien venció fácilmente. Finalmente vio que el de ojos verdes se detuvo para enfrentarlo Sasuke se puso en guardia y es que la cara de chico ya no era la misma y parecía que el demonio en su interior deseaba salir, el moreno lo sabía puesto que recordó cuando Naruto se trasformó en el ataque de Danzo.

Usó el _chidori_ ayudado por el _sharingan_ y también el _katon_, pero reconoció que el pelirrojo había adquirido mayor poder; algo cansado, es como lo encontraron sus compañeros, el rubio se acercó de inmediato a verlo.

–¡¿Estás bien?!

–Si, pero creo que él está liberando colas como...

–Entiendo –dijo el rubio, no queriendo decir más ya que Sakura estaba ahí.– ¿Puedes levantarte?

–Claro y luchar también, no te dejare solo.

–Ni yo. –dijo tímida la chica.

El rubio sonrió y tomó la mano de ambos.

–Nos protegeremos los tres. –Los otros asintieron.– Sakura tú seras nuestra defensa, alejate lo más que puedas y coloca sellos explosivos, por que si no salimos de esta, que a _él_ le cueste trabajo llegar a Konoha.

La chica asintió y se alejó, Sasuke se giró al escuchar las burlas de chico de Suna y sus insultos a la amistad y cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera el odio. Naruto trató de ignorar la voz de Gaara y actuó haciendo una invocación que salió mal, pues estaba algo nervioso.

–¿Dobe con ese enano piensas vencerlo? –preguntó el menor de los Uchiha, viendo a Gamakichi.

Pero Gaara no estaba para esperar pacientemente y atacó con fuerza, dejando a los dos chicos algo golpeados, pero protegiendo al pequeño sapo.

–Bien es mi turno y por favor hazlo bien esta vez –dijo Sasuke y dejó que Naruto siguiera con la invocación en lo que él enfrentó de nuevo al pelirrojo, quien cada vez se veía más como el mapache demonio que guardaba en su interior.

El combate desigual reinició y Naruto estaba cada vez más nervioso viendo como el moreno era lastimado, por fin Gamabunta apareció, pero se negó a pelear hasta que Gamakichi lo convenció y justo a tiempo, pues Sasuke cayó herido e inconsciente. Naruto vio esto y usó toda su fuerza para detener a Shukaku y su contenedor en una pelea épica donde con ayuda del colosal sapo resultó vencedor en todos los sentidos, pues pudo inculcar su ideología en el otro jinchuriki. Tirados uno frente a otro aún tuvieron fuerzas para _conversar_.

–Como ves mi familia es muy importante para mí, al igual que mis amigos y se que ellos están siempre apoyándome aunque no los pueda ver y ademas tengo a Sasuke que es... la persona que quiero. Tú puedes ser igual y valorar a las personas a tu alrededor, dales una oportunidad de agradarte y de que les agrades.

–Yo también tengo hermanos mayores... intentare aceptarlos.

–Créeme que a veces sentirás que son como tus padres.

El rubio vio al chico frente a él que por fin entendió algo más que muerte y quedó satisfecho, se alejó arrastrando hasta el moreno, al llegar a este, tomó sus mejillas y besó su boca.

–Vamos Sasu-chan despierta.

Naruto sonrió antes de caer en la inconsciencia, si Sasuke se enteraba como le llamó frente a _extraños_ lo mataría.

*No es mentira cuando Itachi y Kisame llegan a Konoha; el moreno derrota a Kurenai, Kakashi y Gai , el mismo Kakashi asegura que aún con eso Itachi no uso ni la mitad de su fuerza -¡Y eran tres sensei!-.

**Aleteo chidori.

Aclaración: Sé que la pareja de Jiraiya y Orochimaru es algo rara, pero denles una oportunidad, ademas ellos iniciaran el Mpreg. Si hay parejas que los sigan... depende de ustedes.

Mil gracias a: mitsuki uchiha namikaze, Zanzamaru, Hatake.E, harunablakrose, Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura, Nessieprettysweet, Princezz Inuyoukai, Saya Uchiha -por algunos no se puede hacer mucho, pero ya veremos jejeje. Y no creas yo creo que si tuvieron miedo, pero ya ves como son de aventados. Ah caray eso no lo había pensado, pero es cierto.-, kamuifuma1, Yuuka-90, kaoryciel94, alessa -Muchas gracias y si más o menos bien ;) y chizuruchan1999.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

Sarutobi cayó dejando a Konoha sin Hokage, pero no sin antes _llevarse_ al Kasekage con él. Los junnin reunieron a los rebeldes que lograron atrapar y se dispusieron a contar las perdidas.

000

En cuanto el gengutsu desapareció del estadio, Iruka e Hiroshi corrieron buscando a los chicos, entre la multitud Kakashi los llamó.

–Salieron siguiendo a los chicos de Suna, vayamos por ellos.

–¡¿Por que no fuiste con ellos?! –reclamó Iruka.

–Perdóname Iruka estaba _distraído_ _luchando con los invasores_ –concluyó sarcástico el de cabello plata.

–Déjense de niñerías y vayamos a buscarlos. –regañó el medico.

–¿Pero no te reportaras al hospital? deben de necesitar a todos los médicos. –preguntó Kakashi.

–Primero hay que ver que todos los peleadores del bosque estén bien.

Los adultos corrieron hasta el linde del bosque y vieron que venían los tres shinobis de Suna custodiados por Shino.

–Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y Sasuke están allá –señaló un claro en el bosque– los está atendiendo Sakura, pero no creo que pueda con los dos, afortunadamente viene Hiroshi-san con ustedes.

Los tres mayores asintieron e Iruka consideró que era mejor que Kakashi acompañara al nuevo chunnin. El de cabello plata lo hizo, pero algo renuente.

Hiroshi e Iruka corrieron buscando a los menores por fin los encontraron e Hiroshi se apresuró para recibir el informe de la chica y con eso les hizo otra revisión.

–Sasuke está más herido, pero nada grave y Naruto... al parecer solo es cansancio.

–Gracias a Kami. –dijo el de coleta.

Entre Iruka e Hiroshi se llevaron a los menores a la aldea, Sakura pidió permiso para adelantarse y ver si su familia estaba bien.

000

Entre los sensei y junnin junto con Jiraiya reunieron a los shinobis de Suna. Entre los del consejo y los shinobis de alto rango buscaron una solución a lo que harían con los Sunaenses. Los hijos del Kasekage se entregaron voluntariamente y contrario a lo que se creería fue el menor quien se hizo cargo.

–No puedo explicar ni justificar las acciones del antiguo Kasekage, pero ahora soy yo el que en nombre de los shinobis de Suna les digo que solo recibimos ordenes y que a pesar de estar en desacuerdo no podemos desobedecer. Pero si ustedes nos liberan tendrán la palabra de todos nosotros que los apoyaremos en lo que necesiten y con eso la total cooperación de siguiente Kasekage que será sin lugar a dudas uno de nosotros.

Sabían que el Kasekage tenía un odio injustificado en contra de Konoha y es cierto que con eso había arrastrado a su gente a una posible extinción, los del consejo estaban en contra de dejarlos libres e incluso opinaban que sería mejor mandar a sus shinobis a Suna para sitiarla, pero la mayoría de los shinobis de Konoha estaban en contra y eso por que estaba conscientes de que un ninja seguía ordenes de su líder sin cuestionar.

La decisión se tomó por mayoría de votos y Suna estaría a prueba y hasta que el próximo Hokage aceptara el pacto. Lo que siguió fue el asunto de nuevo Hokage y este puesto se le ofreció a Jiraiya, pero este lo rechazó y en cambió nominó a su ex compañera Tsunade, inclusó se ofreció a buscarle.

000

En el hospital el rubio ya visitaba a los amigos que habían sido heridos en el ataque y de paso a Lee y a Sasuke, este aún se reponía y por supuesto el rubio no se alejaba del hospital a pesar de no agradarle el lugar, pero no dejaría a su Sasu-chan solo. Hiroshi tomó a Sakura bajó su cuidado y como ayudante, y a esta se le unió el rubio hiperactivo.

–Yo llevó la comida y las medicinas y Sakura-chan que se las dé. –decía Naruto.

–Bien, pero a todos Naruto, no te quedes con Sasuke y ya no repartas las demás.

–Si Hiroshi-san acompañare todo el recorrido a Sakura-chan... y dejamos al último a Sasuke –concluyó el rubio feliz y casi corrió con el carrito donde llevaba todo.

–¡Naruto! Los siento sensei. –se disculpó la chica.

–Está bien, al menos ayuda un poco, si por el fuera se la pasaría en la habitación de Sasuke. –terminó en voz baja el medico sonriendo.

–¿Que?

–Que si no te apresuras, no alcanzaras a tu enfermero.

La chica asintió y se apresuró a seguir al rubio que saludaba feliz a todos los pacientes.

000

El rubio acomodaba sus arcilla en sus bolsillos. Saldrían en una pequeña misión de reconocimiento que no durarían ni dos días, pero era mejor no confiarse, Sasori entró a su habitación y le dejó un mapa.

–Ya lo he memorizado, te toca, si nos separamos no quiero estar buscándote. Nos veremos aquí –Y señaló un punto en el pergamino–, pero procura no tardar, porque Pein nos tomará el tiempo, como si fuesemos novatos todo esto es culpa de los mocosos y sus hormonas –masculló el pelirrojo y el rubio hizo como que no escuchó.

Deidara vio salir su compañero y tomó el pergamino le hecho un vistazo y salió por la ventana, debía buscar a Itachi para... ¡que más daba! Buscó al de ojos negros y lo encontró conversando con Kisame, y este al verlo prefirió irse no quería involucrarse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. El de ojos azules ocupó el lugar que había dejado el hombre azul.

–Me voy en una hora.

–¿Regresas?

–Pasado mañana.

–Yo salgo mañana.

–¿Ellos saben que vas en plan de akatsuki?

–No, pero están respirando en mi cuello y no puedo mandar ningún mensaje sin que lo intercepte alguno de _ellos_.

–Tengamos sexo hm.

–... No es que no quiera, pero...

–Me merezco una buena despedida, después de todo me desviare un poco para ver a tus mocosos hm.

–Rubio loco y engreído.

–Lo sé, lo sé, no puedes vivir sin mi Uchiha, pero eso no evitara que algún día te venza hm.

Itachi besó al rubio y al separarse lo guió hasta un lugar más privado, no deseaba que los miles de ojos de Pein los estuviese viendo compartiendo su intimidad y sobre todo que vieran al rubio en esos momentos en que pensaba en algo más que arte explosivo.

000

Jiraiya caminó por la aldea y llegó hasta su casa, esa que casi nunca usaba y que hubiese estado llena de polvo si no fuera por...

–Jiraiya... los siento. –se acercó el shinobi desconocido– no deseaba que terminará así.

–A pesar de todo él fue el mejor hasta el final. Quiero abrazar a mi pareja –dijo Jiraiya–, nadie entrara sin que yo lo note.

–Está bien.

La apariencia del hombre cambió y fue Orochimaru de nuevo, y este se acercó a abrazar a su pareja.

–Me arrepiento de no confesarle la verdad. –continuó el de cabello blanco.

–No creo que él no sospechase.

–Supongo, pero deseaba que supiera que no solo piensas en locos experimentos o bueno que hay algo muy bueno que tendremos gracias a ti.

–A pesar de todo se sentía orgulloso de los tres, creo.

Pasado un rato, Jiraiya cargó a su pareja y lo llevó hasta la habitación donde le hizo el amor dulcemente dejándolo muy satisfecho, pues para la siguiente noticia lo necesitó de ese modo.

–Rechace el cargó de Hokage.

–... Siempre supe que eras un idiota, espero que nuestro hijo o hija no herede eso.

–No dirás nada más.

–No, supongo que tienes tus razones.

–¡Por supuesto! estando atado a esa torre no puedo investigar, recorrer el mundo y... estar contigo cuando quiera.

–... tonto –dijo el sannin de las serpientes recargando la cabeza en el pecho del otro dejándose llevar por el sopor.

Jiraiya aprovechó ese momento para acariciar el vientre plano de Orochimaru e imaginar como sería su vástago y una sonrisa cruzó sus facciones.

000

Sasuke ya estaba de pie y con eso era más que suficiente –en su opinión– para regresar a su casa, pero Hiroshi se lo había prohibido y Naruto solo veía como este estaba enfurruñado.

–Tus huesos deben de soldar bien, para que no tengas problemas mas tarde. –explicaba el medico.

–Pero Naruto...

–Él se recupera gracias a... tú sabes. Se que estás molesto, pero no cambiare de opinión.

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco, pues Hiroshi siempre los había cuidado y ahora él se estaba comportando como niño berrinchudo, así que trató de bromear a su modo.

–Se recupera rápido por que se como toda mi comida o por lo menos lo que no está desabrido.

Los dos rieron y el rubio se encogió de hombros saboreando la gelatina que comía. El medico se despidió y los dejó solos.

–Sabes que el siempre se preocupa por nosotros.

–Si, pero me fastidia no poder irme.

–Será poco tiempo y yo me quedaré contigo.

–Eso me gustaría, pero no quiero que descuides tu entrenamiento, con uno de nosotros inactivo es suficiente y también ve a casa, pues Iruka-nii te debe echar de menos.

–Le avise y Kakashi a estado con él acompañándolo.

El moreno hizo un sonido despectivo con la boca.

–No quiero saber como han aprovechado que estemos los dos aquí.

–...

El de ojos azules negó, "_ninguno de sus dos anikis hacía eso"_ se dijo.

000

Iruka estaba recostado y solo con una toalla enredada en sus caderas, mientras esperaba que Kakashi saliera de la ducha, ambos habían regresado hacía poco de la reunión y necesitaban descansar después de la invasión. Kakashi salió y dejó que la toalla resbalara quedando desnudo, el de cicatriz sonrió y lo esperó sin moverse de su posición, el mayor se recostó sobre el cuerpo del otro y besó los labios de este mordiendo el inferior arrancando suspiros de Iruka, bajó besando el cuello y luego el pecho entreteniéndose más tiempo en los pezones, estas atenciones hicieron que el pene de Iruka se hinchara y se irguiera, quedando en igualdad de condiciones que Kakashi, ambos se movieron rozando sus partes intimas, luego la mano derecha del mayor tomó las dos hombrías y las masturbó haciendo que ambos eyacularan. Aún relajados por el orgasmo Kakashi penetró a Iruka que acostumbrado pasó del dolor al placer casi de inmediato y se movió acoplándose a su pareja para disfrutar de esa entrega, que tiempo después los llevó a la muerte pequeña.

–¿Y a que se debe que el torbellino rubio no este de guardián?

–A Sasuke le recetaron reposo en el hospital.

–Eso explica todo, esos chicos se siguen hasta en los sueños.

000

Si el rechazo del puesto de Hokage no había molestado a Orochimaru, si el que se hubiese ofrecido a traer a Tsunade, y sin darle tiempo de nada el de cabello negro se fue sin decirle ni a donde, por eso Jiraiya pensaba ponerse enseguida en camino y dejar que se le pasara el coraje a su pareja y ya tranquilos arreglar las cosas después. Caminó hasta el hospital y ahí fue a ver a alguien que le diera informes de su alumno.

000

Debía darse prisa tenía dos horas -las que se había ganado haciendo un trabajo rápido- y debía aprovecharlas, afortunadamente el caos de la reciente invasión, había dejado un poco vulnerable la defensa de la aldea y entró sin muchas dificultades: dos jóvenes shinobis que habían caído con un poco de taijutsu, no usó su arcilla, pues eso lo delataría de inmediato. Buscó el lugar según las instrucciones de Itachi, pero al parecer la casa o estaba vacía o ahí no había mocosos, pues estaba silenciosa... escuchó sonidos reconocibles... no esos no eran niños y definitivamente no hacían cosas de niños y no podía preguntarles o _interrumpirlos_. Deidara se alejó y sentado en un tejado pensó ¿donde podían estar? Después de un ataque a su aldea... ¡El hospital! Esperaba que no estuviesen muy heridos o él tendría que lidiar con un Itachi desesperado y muy enojado. El rubio de coleta se dirigió hasta ese lugar y ahí buscó a los chicos, no fue fácil, pero dio con ellos.

Jiraiya subió hasta el segundo piso donde estaría Naruto cuidando del Uchiha menor. Entró sin tocar, pero una escena no esperada lo recibió. El rubio protegía a Sasuke con su cuerpo, pero este también empuñaba un kunai. Al ver a su atacante notó la capa negra con nubes rojas y de inmediato le lanzó aceite al rubio, quien por poco lo esquivó.

–¡Espera viejo tengo en mensaje de Itachi para sus hermanos hm!

–¡¿Quien eres tú y como sabes... –gritó Naruto antes de que Sasuke le tapara la boca.

–Él dijo _"si no te creen diles que ¿quien mas sabría que compartieron un gusano cuando eran bebés?!_

–¡¿Se comieron un gusano?! –preguntó el sannin haciendo muecas de asco.

–¡Eramos bebés no sabíamos que no se comía! –se defendió el rubio.

–Te creemos y supongo que tú eres el aliado de mi aniki. –cortó Sasuke.

–... Algo así. Nuestro grupo se empezó a mover en dirección del jinchuriki del nueve colas y enviaran a equipos por él, Itachi dice que es mejor que no este en la aldea hasta que lo manden a él hm. Eso es todo debo irme.

–¿Por que viniste tú y no mandaste un mensaje? –preguntó el mayor.

–Ya sospechan de la lealtad de Itachi y creo que lo están probando y a mí... si bien no me cuidan cuando salgo a alguna misión, si me vigilan en nuestro cuartel hm y mis aves mensajeras buscan el chakra de quin tuvo contacto –al decir esto a pesar de que fue muy breve el rubio se sonrojo, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor– como el de Itachi hm. Me voy.

Y el rubio desapareció en una bola de humo, dejando a los tres con muchas preguntas. Jiraiya se acomodó el cabello y se dirigió al rubio.

–Esto adelanta la situación, es mejor que vayas conmigo.

–¿A donde? –preguntó el moreno suspicaz.

–Tranquilo pequeño Uchiha, Naruto ira conmigo, para buscar a la Quinta.

El sannin les contó lo que sucedía y los chicos escucharon pacientes. Nada más estarían en el funeral de tercero y partirían. Al ponerse de acuerdo Jiraiya se retiró.

–Ten cuidado dobe.

–Estaré bien teme, aniki dijo que Ero-sennin es un poderoso shinobi.

–Lo sé.

El rubio empujó al moreno hasta su cama e hizo que se acostara y él lo acompañó al mundo de los sueños.

000

La ceremonia fue larga, pero emotiva y el equipo siete estuvo presente todo el tiempo. Naruto trató de estar cerca de Konohamaru. Zabuza y Haku estaban detrás de todos los asistentes, con Iruka y Sasuke, ambos estaba en deuda con ese anciano que se enterraba ese días, pues gracias a él ahora pertenecían a una aldea como shinobis respetables. Al terminar ese grupo de shinobis regresó al barrio Uchiha.

–Vamos a nuestra casa. Prepare un té especial, receta de mi aldea, es bueno para tranquilizar los nervios –dijo el chico castaño.

–Yo lo acepto Haku-kun, no creo que esta tensión se quite ni durmiendo varios días. –concluyó Hiroshi que había sido presentado a ellos no hacía mucho.

El grupo aceptó y el chico castaño se adelantó para preparar todo para los invitados. En la vida ocupada de un shinobi entre misión y misión tener tiempo para socializar con _los vecinos_ era un privilegio.

000

Sasuke los vio partir y aún se negaba a creer que era la primera vez que se separaba del rubio y sentía que ya lo extrañaba preguntándose como sobreviviría tres años sin él. Iruka posó su mano sobre el hombro del menor:

–No tardaran, ya lo veras. Ahora tú podrás seguir entrenando o estudiando los pergaminos que sacó del sótano Itachi.

–Si Iruka-sensei. –dijo más tranquilo el moreno.

000

El equipo de Sasori y Deidara encontraron al de Itachi en las afueras de Amegakure y fue algo bastante raro si tomaban en cuenta la amenaza de Pein, ambos equipos pasaron de largó sin mirarse, pero Itachi supo por un pestañeo del rubio que su mensaje ya había llegado, solo esperaba no encontrase a Naruto aún en la aldea. Todo era vigilado por Zetsu que seguía a distancia segura al equipo de Itachi, sin esconderse como claro signo de amenaza latente hacia Itachi y Deidara.

000

El sannin decidió descansar un rato en esa aldea y de pasó buscar algo de distracción, Naruto resguardo muy bien a Gama-chan -Sasuke había decidido que se llevara todo el dinero por si había alguna eventualidad-, y se fue al hotel, ahí buscó su habitación y decidió descansar o leer un poco a pesar de que todo lo que tenía eran _las cosas _que su sensei escribía.

000

Limpiaba el estanque en el que Gamita vivía tratando de distraerse, ya que su sensei le había dado ese día de descanso, y lo usó para atender a las mascotas. Iruka estaba en la escuela revisando algunos documento y después iría a la torre ayudar, por lo que toda la tarde estaría solo. Sasuke terminó y optó por salir a caminar. Lo que nunca creyó fue ser testigo de un encuentro entre su aniki y tres de los sensei, pero ahí estaba y de nuevo comprobó que para ser como su hermano le faltaba mucho entrenamiento, jurándose que algún día lo alcanzaría, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír de orgullo al ver a su aniki peleando. "_Era una lastima que lo hubiese dejado sin sensei por un largo tiempo y seguro que el que se enojaría más sería Iruka-nii_." Se dijo el moreno menor.

La próxima vez que viera a su amigo seguro que este no estaría feliz, pero era eso o dejar que Kisame partiera en dos a Kakashi e Itachi se dijo que lo hizo por le bien del copynin. Partió con su compañero en busca de Naruto, pero Itachi no se preocupó después de todo Jiraiya era más fuerte que ellos dos y seguro que protegería a Naruto de Zetsu si este intervenía.

Sasuke se acercó con los otros shinobis que llegaron ayudar y sin decir a nadie viendo que ya atendían a los heridos salió corriendo en busca de Naruto y su sensei. Quería estar presente si Itachi los encontraba, no dejaría solo a su dobe.

000

El rubio vio a los dos hombres de capa negra llegar y se asustó un poco, pero notó los ojos negros y suspiró tranquilo, pero siguiendo el protocolo se resistió valientemente hasta que su sensei y... ¿Sasuke? Llegaron. Viendo todo con claridad también pudo notar que su aniki estaba muy enfadado y no precisamente con él. El Uchiha menor supo que se había equivocado al querer ver la pelea entre el legendario sannin y su aniki, pues este último estaba iracundo y mucho por que lo desobedeció poniéndose en peligro

Era tarde para que Sasuke se retirara, pues Kisame ya lo había visto y ninguno de los tres hermanos podían fingir ignorancia ahora el escarmiento para el menor de los Uchiha tenía que ser verdadero, pues no se podían arriesgar a que Zetsu descubriera todo y Kisame si estaba en peligro su integridad no se tentaría el corazón y dejaría a su suerte a su compañero.

Por primera vez se enfrentó a su aniki realmente y usó todas su capacidades y nuevas y mejoradas técnicas, pero el _chidori_ no funciono ni siquiera mejorado. Sasuke comprendió que perdería y que dependía de su hermano que tan dura sería su lección por desobedecerlo, por supuesto que Naruto no lo dejó solo y unió fuerzas con él, pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacer mucho.

El resultado: Sasuke hundido en el Tsukuyomi y Naruto desesperado por despertarlo y viendo con lágrimas en los ojos a Itachi marcharse. El mayor de los Uchiha sintió que su corazón se hacía pedacitos lastimando a su otouto de esa manera y viendo la desesperación de su otro hermano, pero haría todo lo que fuera por protegerlos hasta dejarlos incapacitados por un tiempo.

Corto, pero espero terminar el otro en esta semana.

Mil gracias a: sakura1402, Zanzamaru, Alba marina - Gracias por el apoyo a la pareja de la tercera edad jajaja-, chizuruchan1999, Deshaneyra, Tatii Cx, YURIKO CHUN-LI, Hatake.E, kaoryciel94, Nessieprettysweet, Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura, mitsuki uchiha namikaze, Princezz Inuyoukai, Moon-9215, Karu-suna, Ally-Nessi Cullen, Saya Uchiha -Si ya y es que no en vano Orochimaru hace tanto experimento, pero este no estuvo mal ;) Kakashi me temo sigue con Iruka. Es que ya todo lo vimos me parece redundante y da pereza. Si los celos vienen en los genes Uchiha. Si ya se encontraron una buena casa en el barrio Uchiha. Gracias por comentar-, alessa - se veía venir algo entre ellos, después de todo su historia es igual a la de Sasuke y Naruto, Jiraiya también _siguió_ a Orochimaru. Me temo que no pueda darles su tiempo con tanta pareja. Gracias por comentar.- y harunablakrose.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

Gai se llevó a Sasuke y el equipo de búsqueda tomó el camino contrario, pero Naruto aún giraba la cabeza viendo la silueta de Sasuke desaparecer.

‒Encontraremos a Tsunade, ella es la mejor medico que he conocido. Ademas Itachi no creo que lo haya lastimado mucho, se contuvo.

‒Yo creo que lo hizo por que los están vigilando.

‒Seguramente. No te preocupes tanto y concentrate en este viaje y lo mucho que aprenderás, por que está vez te enseñare una técnica nueva.

‒¡¿De verdad?!

‒Por supuesto.

El sannin siguió caminando y contándole al rubio lo mucho que podría hacer si aprendía la nueva técnica llamada: Rasengan.

–Es una técnica que inventó el Cuarto.

–¡¿El rayo amarillo?!

–¿Sabes de él?

–¡Si ttebayo! ¡Aniki siempre nos relataba historias de él y de sus hazañas! ¡Él fue uno de los mejores!

–Vaya ese Uchiha cada vez me sorprende más. –dijo un poco para si Jiraiya– Pues ¿entonces que te parece aprender a hacer el rasengan?

–¡Asombroso ttebayo!

000

Hiroshi recibió al chico y de inmediato lo trasladó a observación, concluyendo que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Kakashi a excepción que lo de Sasuke no se veía tan serio, y de cierto modo así era, las pesadillas de Sasuke eran más como lecciones en las que veía una y otra vez las consecuencias de actuar precipitadamente si hubiese pasado algo peor, pero eso era todo. Por su parte el de cabello plata vivía una serie de temores que eran por si actuaba de forma _inadecuada_ con cierto sensei de la academia; con esos ejemplos se podía decir que Itachi Uchiha había sido muy benévolo con ambos.

Tenía unos minutos de haber llegado y esperaba a Hiroshi para que le diera informes de sus pacientes, Iruka caminaba tratando de no sentirse nervioso o más bien no tanto. Hiroshi vio al joven y caminó con expresión tranquila hacia él trasmitiendole algo de consuelo.

‒¡¿Como están?!

‒En el Tsukuyomi, pero nada grave.

‒¡¿Como pudo?!

‒Si me lo preguntas, solo hacía su trabajo y lo sabes.

‒... Si. Perdón me ofusqué. Ese niño me escuchara cuando despierte, lo dejé en casa y mire donde lo encuentro.

‒Bueno creo que ya se llevó más que un regaño.

‒Sabíamos que lo vigilaban no podía evitar atacarlos.

‒Gai sensei dijo que Naruto estaba bien, solo un poco deprimido, pero nada más.

‒Es que a pesar de saber que Itachi hizo lo correcto, duele que Sasuke este así. –dijo Iruka.

‒Me imagino como debe sentirse Itachi.

‒Solo espero que lo lleve bien, por que tiende a culparse de todo.

‒Y es que no fue solo Sasuke si no también Kakashi.

‒De cierto modo él no tenía otra salida, es un shinobi de Konoha y algún día se enfrentaría a Itachi, afortunadamente estaban Kurenai y Azuma, que si no solo él hubiese sido el chivo expiatorio e Itachi ni con todo su genio hubiese podido salvarlo si era objetivo de su compañero.

‒A mí no me engañas te conozco desde niño y sé que aún así estás muy preocupado por ese Junnin.

–Eso es inevitable. –contestó Iruka sonrojándose un poco.

–Ya verás que Tsunade será capaz de traerlo de regreso.

–Y lo creo, si pudo sanar el pulmón de Itachi puede despertar a estos dormilones. Debo estar apoyando en la torre, pero Haku me hará el favor de venir a ver a los dos.

–¿No estará de misión?

–Si, los asignaron como guardias de la entrada sur, que es donde el barrio Uchiha termina, así que puede dejar un rato solo a Zabuza y venir.

–Esos dos se han adaptado bien a su nueva vida.

–Será que donde viven _no hay gente _que los este juzgando.

–Puede ser o que se cansaron de no tener un lugar al que pertenecer.

–Puede ser. Me voy, por que a pesar de que los de Suna están apoyando aún hacen falta muchas reparaciones y yo ayudo a organizar los equipos.

–Está bien y ya los viste no creo que necesiten nada, los cuidaremos bien.

El sensei se despidió del medico y salió rumbo a la torre del hokage, esa que le recordaba a ese amable anciano que le mostró que había una _Voluntad de fuego_, y que no podía pararse a extrañar por que primero debía ayudar a Konoha otra vez de pie.

000

La llegada a Kumagakure fue rápida tomando en cuenta que solo habían partido dos días antes. Zetsu se adelantó y dejó al equipo solo. Kisame apresuró el pasó, pues el aura de Itachi estaba más oscura que nunca y no tenía planeado morir en manos de este si preguntaba alguna cosa inadecuada.

Itachi vio partir a sus dos acompañantes y se masajeó la frente era demasiado que tenía acumulado y que no podía dejar salir hasta estar a buen resguardo. Sus pies le pesaban como plomo y no precisamente de cansancio, pero hizo otro esfuerzo para presentarse ante sus superiores, al llegar hasta estos, Pein lo vio, pero no se dirigió a él, pues en ese momento Zetsu estaba dando el informe. Casi todos los equipos estaban ahí escuchando atentamente, sin embargo Tobi era el único que parecía ajeno a todo molestando a sus compañeros, pero el genio Uchiha sabía que solo era una pantalla y escuchaba todo lo que el hombre planta decía. El informe concluyó y el de cabello naranja se levantó.

–No esperaba menos de ustedes.

Fue todo lo que dijo y salió. Los otros integrantes se fueron por cada quien por su lado y es que con cierto morbo esperaban algún pequeño error de Itachi para verlo caer desde su pedestal de _genio_ _inalterable_.

–Pueden retirarse ya los llamaremos, por el momento dejaremos al chico, no queremos que el sannin nos enfrente si vamos por su discípulo, no lo subestimemos es seguro que perderíamos a algún hombre si nos apresuramos.

Dijo la única mujer del grupo y con eso salió por el mismo lugar que Pein. Itachi asintió y se alejó también en dirección de su casa. En el camino se le unió Deidara –y es que ya les pareció algo inútil esconder la relación que tenían siendo que hasta Pein ya lo sabía–, por eso el rubio caminó a lado de Itachi. Al llegar a su destino el moreno entró y el rubio tras él, cerrando la puerta. El mayor de los Uchiha se quitó la capa y las armas que llevaba quedando solo con su ropa y se tumbó en la cama. El rubio lo imitó y al acomodarse en el lecho el moreno lo atrajo y se recostó sobre él.

–No tenías opción... –mencionó Deidara.

–...

–Ellos lo entenderán.

–Si, pero no es incongruente que los lastime para protegerlos. ¿Hasta donde debo llegar?

–Ya estamos moviéndonos y el próximo objetivo es ese rubio, así que pon a trabajar a ese cerebro tuyo y solo dedicate a alejarnos de él.

–Es curioso que te incluyas en ese _ellos_, cuando acabas de ir a llevar un mensaje a Konoha.

–Es cuestión de lealtad y por el momento Uchiha _tú_ tienes la mía hm.

–Y si de mí depende no pienso perderla, mírame vulnerable ante ti que eres una persona sumamente peligrosa.

–Pues estamos en el mismo barco no crees hm.

Itachi escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del rubio y suspiró ya más tranquilo dejándose llevar por el cansancio. Deidara sintió la respiración del moreno más tranquila y supo que estaba dormido, a veces –se dijo– él también se preguntaba como es que habían llegado a ese grado de intimidad y de comprensión y consideró que eso es lo que llamaban amar a alguien. Los ojos azules parpadearon contagiándose del sueño de su compañero y se cerraron no sin que el pensamiento de Deidara se cuestionara ¿como sería vivir una vida sin crimen y a lado de Itachi?

000

El de cabello naranja se quedó inmóvil y Konan lo pasó de largó yendo hasta donde se encontraba el _marionetista_, ahí se acercó al pelirrojo:

–¿Que opinas?

–Que es un genio, pero sus emociones lo perderán.

–¿Que haremos?

–Adelantaremos todo.

–Pero Tobi...

–No creo que el objetivo cumplido antes le moleste, de todos modos ya es hora de hacerlo a mi manera.

–A veces quisiera...

La mujer calló sin concluir su idea.

–¿Quieres...

–Nada, sueños tontos de juventud.

–Eres muy importante para mí y si puedo hacerlos realidad lo haré.

–No puedes... es imposible.

–...

–¿O puedes darme una vida alejada de esto y en paz?

–Eso es lo que hago.

Konan ya no dijo más y prefirió salir de ese lugar, pues todo ese plan ya no era lo que ellos alguna vez desearon, o lo que ella deseó: Nagato, Yahiko y ella viviendo juntos y en paz, tal vez lo que si conseguirían sería _morir juntos y en paz_, la chica sonrió por la ironía.

000

Ya estaban en un pueblo cercano a donde se suponía encontrarían a la quinta, Su sensei alquiló una habitación y ya instalados, este se salió dejándolo haciendo un poco de ejercicio, pues según el de cabello blanco al día siguiente entrenarían arduamente. Naruto se puso más cómodo e inició su rutina de ejercicios, sin embargo su mente estaba en Konoha y en Sasuke, deseando que ese viaje terminara pronto y que la ex compañera de su sensei regresara con ellos a la aldea, por eso el globo de agua se rompió en sus manos dejándolo mojado... de nuevo. Tomó una toalla, se secó y luego agarró otro de los globos –previamente preparados– y continuó, poniendo todo su esfuerzo, pues no tenía tiempo que perder para regresar a Konoha con la mujer que ayudaría a su Sasu-chan.

–Debería concentrarme ¿verdad Kosuke?

El pequeño sapo lo vio y se sentó por que creía que _eso_ llevaría mucho tiempo.

000

Dos habitaciones a lado de la de Naruto. Jiraiya entró sin molestarse en tocar.

–Por que no me extraña que vayas al mismo lugar que nosotros. –negó diciendo Jiraiya.

–Soy libre de andar donde me place.

El de marcas en los ojos se acercó al otro y le quitó los pergaminos que tenía en las manos.

–Ella es una amiga, solo eso.

–Nos conocemos y se que los... _melones_ que tiene te llaman la atención demasiado.

Jiraiya negó y se acercó más a su pareja; ese había sido siempre el problema: que Orochimaru no olvidaba que su primer enamoramiento fue de Tsunade, pero de eso ya habían pasado décadas y en el tiempo que la rubia le atraía, nunca dejó de lado la rivalidad/amistad que tenía con él. El sannin de los sapos le susurró palabras de consuelo y confianza.

–Por algo como los atributos físicos de una mujer no pienso perder lo que me costó años tener y construir.

Orochimaru se giró y se recargó en el hombre frente a él.

–Si no fuera por que soy su creador, mataría a quien hizo este experimento y que me convirtió en un saco de hormonas quejumbrosas.

–Vamos que para mí es todo un suceso verte de ese modo; al sannin de las serpientes fuera de sus cabales y sin ese típico gesto de _mi importa un bledo todo excepto yo._

–Te diviertes a mi costa.

–Disfruto todos y cada uno de los momentos de la espera de nuestro hijo, incluso ya he pesando en escribir un libro para él o ella.

–¡Aún no nace y ya lo quieres pervertir!

–Será uno especial para niños y ademas te recuerdo _quien es que piensa leer todos los pergaminos que pueda para que el pobre nazca con ganas de aprender jutsus antes que caminar_.

–...

–Dejemos de lado esas nimiedades y disfrutemos estos poco momentos que debo regresar con mi alumno.

–Llevando al jinchuriki contigo ¿no es como si lo ofrecieras para que lo capturen?

–¡Oye tenme más confianza! Yo lo protegeré bien.

–... ¿Cuanto puede esperar el sapo vigía tu regreso? por que quiero que me confirmes que soy yo y no Tsunade quien te hace fantasear.

Jiraiya besó demandante mente al más bajo y lo cargó haciendo que este enredara las piernas en su cintura y sin miramiento le arrancó la ropa dejándolo expuesto, con una mano sostuvo el cuerpo delgado y con la otra tanteó la entrada de su pasivo para lubricarla; cuando sintió que este se relajó e incluso se movió simulando penetraciones, lo empaló. Orochimaru se aferró a los hombros morenos y se impulsó dejándose caer rítmicamente, los espasmos los sintieron ambos antes de que alcanzaran el clímax llegando casi a la par. Se despidieron, pero Jiraiya no pudo convencer a Orochimaru de no ir a buscar a Tsunade.

–¿Sigues desconfiando?

–No, pero necesitaré ayuda y quiero a la mejor para eso.

–Pero eso significa que le diremos lo nuestro.

–¿Alguna objeción?

–Ninguna.

000

Iruka llegó ya noche, pero le permitieron pasar, pues Hiroshi ya había informado que el sensei no tendría las horas de visitas regulares. Haku se levantó de la silla y lo saludó con una inclinación.

–Buenas noches Iruka-sensei.

–Buenas noches Haku-kun ¿Como han estado?

–Kakashi-san no ha tenido cambios, pero Sasuke... es mejor que Hiroshi-san le informe. Ya debo irme o Zabuza se molestará por que no ha cenado.

–Gracias a los dos a ti por estar aquí y a él por su paciencia.

–No tiene por que, eso hacen los buenos _vecinos_. –dijo el chico castaño sonriendo.

Iruka devolvió la sonrisa y vio partir a joven, no sin preguntarse ¿Si Zabuza sabía que tan afortunado era teniendo a un chico como ese a su lado? Dejó esos pensamiento y se acercó a la cama donde el chico de cabello negro _dormía_.

–En un momento regresó voy a darle un vistazo a Kakashi.

Entró a la habitación contigua y se acercó al durmiente besándolo en la frente.

–Buenas noches Kakashi, ya estoy aquí y mira que tú aún no quieres despertar. Extraño verte y el _yo_ que me saludaba por las mañanas. Levantate y no seas exagerado que Itachi no te atacó con tanta fuerza.– Iruka se recargó sobre la cama y suspiró.– No te enfades, pero sabes que él no tenía la intención, es solo que lo vigilaban.

El sensei castaño se quedó un tiempo escuchando la respiración del otro y luego se levantó y se despidió con otro beso. Regresó con Sasuke donde Hiroshi ya lo esperaba y al verlo le acercó una silla y lo invitó a sentarse.

–Para ser dos victimas del Tsukuyomi están muy tranquilas, su ritmo cardíaco es normal y sus ondas cerebrales también, lo que me hace pensar que sus pesadillas no son tan malas. Si otro fuera el caso los paros cardíacos serían seguidos.

–Un regaño, eso es lo que están sintiendo, Sasuke por desobedecer y Kakashi... no tengo idea.

–Yo si, pero no te lo diré. –bromeó el medico– Esta tarde Sasuke tuvo signos de despertar, lo que significa que tal vez no sea necesaria la espera por Tsunade-sama y sería lógico, pues Itachi no lastimaría demasiado a su niño.

–¿Y Kakashi?

–Él no tuvo cambios, pero siendo shinobis sabemos que tanto Kakashi como los otros senseis estaban peleando _en serio _con Itachi y su compañero, por lo que lo daños son igual de serios. En fin que creo que si hablas más con Sasuke tal vez haya resultados.

Iruka asintió y sin esperar se adelantó hasta la cama tomando la mano del moreno menor e inhalando aire comenzó.

–Lo mandaron y con él venía su compañero, pero seguro que había alguien más, ya nos había avisado su amigo y tú jovencito no escuchaste ni te detuviste a pensar que no te enfrentarías a tu aniki consentidor si no a un miembro de Akatsuki y fuiste, poniendo en peligro la misión de Itachi y las vida de ustedes dos: Naruto y tú, aún con eso te entiendo ¡Pero no te justifico! Naruto es importante para ti, pero debes escuchar a los mayores y no actuar precipitadamente, si no que clase de shinobi serías, no digo que no tengas emociones, pero debemos controlarlas o algo más que un mal sueño podría ocurrir. Te queremos mucho y solo deseamos tu bienestar y el de Naruto, así que despierta ya... créeme que Itachi no estará enfadado o por lo menos no lo estará tanto y yo tampoco estoy enfadado.

La habitación quedó en silenció a excepción de las maquinas que monitoreaban a Sasuke. Hiroshi le sonrió al sensei y le palmeó el hombro. Fue un leve temblor en el cuerpo en la cama, pero luego claramente vieron como una lagrima corría desde los ojos de Sasuke y el cuerpo comenzó a moverse sufriendo espasmos provocados por el llanto. Iruka se acercó y abrazó al chico. Hiroshi revisó al paciente, dentro de todo estaba bien, solo que seguía llorando.

–Ya... ya... está bien... –lo consolaba Iruka.

Tuvo que pasar un rato más para que Sasuke se calmara y pudieran hacerle mas chequeos. Este pidió agua y la tomó para que la resequedad en la garganta -que no lo dejaba hablar- se calmara.

–Quería estar con Naruto y... volver a ver a niisan. Lo siento.

Iruka le acomodó el cabello.

–Fue peligroso y tonto, pero si lo has entendido...

–Lo hice.

Los dos mayores sonrieron, pues sabían que Sasuke pensaría dos veces las cosas de ese día en adelante.

–Oh, pero falta mi castigo –Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, de las palabras de Iruka– Nada de entrenamiento por dos semanas y te quedaras en observación en el hospital y si Hiroshi lo necesita, serás su ayudante.

El menor de los Uchiha dejó salir aire y aceptó, no podía decir que no se lo merecía. Iruka esperó a que Sasuke durmiera y salió para la habitación de Kakashi al que abrazó con cariño.

–Ahora solo faltas tú. No debiste molestarlo tanto y ya estarías correspondiendo mi abrazó.

000

Vio a la rubia entrando a un local de apuestas y la siguió. Ella tomaba sake sin poner atención en nada más o eso creyó.

–¿Que haces aquí Orochimaru?

–Paseando.

–Aha.

–En realidad e venido a pedirte un favor.

–No.

–Aún no sabes que te pediré.

–Seguro que algo relacionado con uno de tus locos experimentos.

El de cabello negro se cruzó de brazos esa mujer era psíquica o... lo conocía bien. Y es que era ella o confiar esa información importantisima a Kabuto y para _eso_ no confiaba en su ayudante.

–Solo necesito de tus servicios de medico y te aseguro que lo pagare bien.

–No.

–¡Escúchame por lo menos! –gritó fastidiado el hombre.

La rubia dejó su bebida y miró con infinita curiosidad el exabrupto de su antiguo compañero.

–Bien, habla.

–Pues... necesito que te encargues de un parto.

La mujer de ojos color miel casi escupió el sorbo de sake que tenía en la boca.

–¡¿Embarazaste a alguien?! –Tsunade pensó mejor las cosas y preguntó– ¡¿De verdad hay alguien que quiso tener un hijo contigo?!

Orochimaru fulminó con los ojos a su ex compañera de equipo y apretó los puños controlándose, pues quería matar a la mujer.

–Me ayudaras o no.

Concluyó ya molesto y dispuesto a olvidar a esa alcohólica y buscar ayuda en otro lado.

–Pues no me interesa, cualquiera puede hacerse cargo. Seguro que hay otra cosa que no has dicho. ¿Ademas cuanto gano? Por que vender mi alma vale mucho o piensas que creo que solo es un parto y nada más; seguro es algún fenómeno o algún demonio que traerás del infierno para destruir Konoha.

–¡Vete a la mierda borracha de cuarta! ¡No se por que creí que tu me ayudarías si solo eres un despojo de lo que fuiste!

–¡Largate entonces y si te vuelvo a ver te mataré!

Los dos sannin se alejaron cada quien por su lado, Tsunade esperó afuera del establecimiento a que la figura de Orochimaru se perdiera y fue ahí donde la encontró Shizune.

–Tsunade-sama hay alguien que llegó al pueblo y está preguntando por usted.

–Ya me encontró Shizune.

–¿Si? Era un hombre acompañado por un chico rubio.

La rubia prefirió ignorar esa información y entró de nuevo al local donde su sake y la mesa de apuestas la esperaban.

Por la otra entrada de la calle contraria por donde se había alejado Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Naruto llegaban.

–¿Por que crees que este en está calle Ero-sennin?

–¡No me llames así mocoso! Y creo que está aquí por que hay tiendas donde se bebe y se juega.

–¿Jugar?

Jiraiya miró al rubio y negó.

–Si está en esta aldea seguro que aquí anda.

Cuando encontraron a Tsunade la decepción de Naruto fue grande, pues esa mujer no era la que había imaginado, llena de ira y rencor hablando pestes de los sueños y esperanzas. Y dudó que fuera la misma que había curado a si aniki.

–¡Pues usted no merece al cargo de Hokage!

Y con esas palabras Naruto gritó su impotencia, aunque después no supo como, terminó apostando con ella. Conseguiría su objetivo no lo dudaba y más si de eso dependía que Tsunade fuera a sanar a Sasuke.

Jiraiya se abstuvo de inmiscuirse en ese asunto, pero cuando Naruto y él se retiraban la rubia lo llamó a solas.

–Orochimaru estuvo aquí.

–¿Que te dijo?

–Una sarta de incoherencias. Que lo ayudara en un parto ¿Te imaginas que haya alguien que se haya metido con esa serpiente traidora?

–Traidores somos todos los que abandonamos Konoha.

La rubia abrió los ojos asombrada por esa respuesta de Jiraiya y es que este casi nunca hablaba con esa dureza y menos a ella, pero había más y es que los ojos del sannin de los sapos la veían con enojo.

–Tú sabes más, siempre estuviste siguiendo sus pasos ¿Que me ocultas?

–Tengo que hablar con él antes de decirte algo.

Y con eso Jiraiya dejó a la rubia con más preguntas y desconfianza hacia –ahora– sus dos ex-compañeros.

000

Una semana y Sasuke ya se paseaba por el hospital visitando a sus conocidos: Lee y Kakashi aunque este último no estuviese despierto todavía, él le iba a contar lo que sucedía en ese tiempo. Hiroshi respetando el _castigo_ de Iruka en cuanto Sasuke pudo levantarse y moverse en libertad, lo puso a cuidar a su sensei, haciéndolo su enfermero y el poco de tiempo que le quedaba al moreno, lo usaba llevando a Lee en una silla de ruedas a dar recorridos por el hospital a pesar de que el alumno de Gai se resistía a usar la silla y ya quería caminar con las muletas. En la presente ocasión al Uchiha le pareció que subir con Lee a la terraza del hospital era una buena idea y dejando las silla en el último piso a donde llegaba el elevador, ayudó a su amigo a subir las escaleras que conducían a su destino. Ahí buscó un lugar donde recostarse y dejó que su amigo se moviera en libertad –la poca que poseía en ese momento–, por eso escuchó el sonido leve que hizo la puerta al ser abierta de nuevo, con tranquilidad giró la cabeza sin dejar su posición para ver si era una de las enfermeras o médicos o hasta Sakura que visitaba el hospital muy seguido, pero fue un segundo lo que tardó en levantarse y correr hasta donde Lee contemplaba la aldea... ¡Sabaku no Gaara estaba de nuevo ahí! Sasuke sintió la adrenalina correr en su cuerpo presintiendo el peligro y se lamentó por que esta vez no estaba ni Naruto ni Shikamaru para apoyarlo. Enfrentarse al pelirrojo sería difícil, pero no permitiría que lastimara a su amigo Rock, se juró Sasuke. Se paró protegiendo a Lee con su cuerpo y activando el sharingan.

–¡Que haces aquí!

El pelirrojo no contestó y evitó ver a Sasuke, buscando la mirada del gennin detrás de él. Había escogido creer en las palabras del otro _jinchuriki_ y el primer paso era enmendar un pocos su acciones en Konoha, por eso que el Uchiha impidiera su cometido lo estaba frustrando y poniéndolo de mal humor. El pelirrojo se acercó, pero esta acción no fue bien recibida. Una bola de energía que ya conocía se formó en el puño del poseedor del _sharingan_. El _chidori_ brillaba contrastando con el carmín en las pupilas antes negras.

–Apartate Uchiha. –pidió-ordenó Gaara.

–¡No!

Lee deseó con todo su corazón no estar incapacitado y poder ayudar a Sasuke, que si bien no había estado despierto durante el incidente, Shikamaru se lo había relatado y estaba consciente de que ni el ni Sasuke estaban en condiciones de pelear con el chico frente a ellos, este podría ganarles con la mano en la cintura si se lo proponía.

Por su parte Gaara se estaba impacientando por que esos dos no entendían sus intenciones.

–Si quieres combatir lo haré, pero no antes de que él escuche lo que tengo que decir.

Sasuke vio a Lee preguntándose de que iba la actitud del pelirrojo... ¡Había dicho más de dos frases seguidas!

–Algún día pelare de nuevo contigo, recuperate pronto.

Y con eso Gaara se dio por satisfecho de sus _buenas acciones_, dejando a los dos amigo sin comprender nada. Al abrir la puerta para bajar de ahí, el de Suna dijo:

–Díganle a Naruto que deseo mucho verlo de nuevo.

Lee cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pues temió que Sasuke –que hasta ese momento se estaba conteniendo de atacar al pelirrojo– decidiera lanzarle un _chidori_... afortunadamente Sasuke se abstuvo de hacerlo.

–Maldito mapache loco.

–... Creo que eso fue una clase de disculpa.

–Lee...

–¿Si?

–A veces eres muy optimista.

–¡Claro la llama de la juventud nos hace ver las cosa buenas de la vida!

Sasuke vio a su amigo y negó sonriendo de lado, en su niñez nunca pensó que Rock se convirtiera en un clon de su sensei, pero así lo estimaba.

000

Naruto sudaba por el esfuerzo, pero juraba que ya tenía aprendida esa técnica y no es que le preocupara quedarse sin el dinero de Gama-chan, después de todo Sasuke le dijo que era para alguna eventualidad, el rubio repasó de nuevo la conversación -discusión- con al rubia sannin, esperando que ella solo hablara del dinero y no quedarse también con su preciado monedero por que si le dolería mucho perderlo, pues era algo que su niisan le había comprado hacía muchos años.

Jiraiya observaba a su alumno sintiendo que por fin su búsqueda ya no era errada, ese niño tenía mucho potencial y también –y no menos importante–: un corazón muy grande lleno de buenos deseos, que posiblemente ya habían contagiado a su renuente ex-compañera de equipo, lo de no rendirse era un bono para la personalidad del rubio que ya tenía ganado mucho.

–¡Eh mocoso! Todavía tienes tiempo.

–No, ya lo tengo... ya casi... ¡Rasengan!

El clon se veía también muy concentrado y al hacer de nuevo el intento... lo logró. Es cierto. Naruto no se rendía y siendo entrenado desde muy joven –casi un bebé– con maestros muy estrictos, pero comprensivos que alentaron su aprendizaje y festejaron cada uno de sus logros fue primordial para que su confianza creciera y con eso que la enseñanza ya no se le hiciera tan pesada o inalcanzable. Jiraiya sonrió agradecido al destino y suerte que hizo que su ahijado se criara en una familia que lo apreciaba y en la que le enseñaron –a su modo– a amar a sus padres, sin temer por su condición de jinchuriki; con eso ahora él tenía a un alumno que aceptaría de buen grado aprender sin el peso de los insultos o menosprecio de los aldeanos, pero con metas tan altas como sus sueños... Un shinobi sorprendente. El sannin bajó de la piedra donde estaba sentado y caminó hasta donde el rubio aún festejaba su logro.

–Sigue entrenando que no sea solo suerte.

–¡Claro ttebayo!

–Hazlo que mañana iremos por Tsunade.

El rubio hizo una extraña danza de triunfo que Jiraiya aplacó con un coscorrón para recordarle que aún debía entrenar.

000

En cuanto estuvo a las afueras de la aldea se arrepintió de su actitud, necesitaba convencer a Tsunade para ayudarlo y en cambio la había insultado. Orochimaru respiró y caminó de un lado a otro debía pensar en una manera de conseguir que la rubia aceptara. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Orochimaru-sama.

–Te dije que esperaras en la base Kabuto.

–Lo siento decidí seguirlo y creo que no fue un error, no se que padecimiento tenga, pero si necesita la ayuda de esa rubia yo la conseguiré muy pronto.

–¡¿Que hiciste?!

–Le hice una oferta que no creo que rechace.

Orochimaru fingió sonreír complacido y es que no podía molestarse con Kabuto sin tener que confesarle sus motivos, el chico llevaba tiempo con él, pero no considera que hubiese olvidado su pasado y su plena confianza no la tenía, a pesar de que Kabuto actuara con _buenas intenciones_.

–En cinco días nos verá aquí para darnos su respuesta.

El sannin de las serpientes asintió temiendo que la mujer les diera una respuesta que llevaba su puño impreso y en_ su estado _él no podría luchar con ella en condiciones óptimas.

000

Itachi se levantó y cubriendo al rubio desnudo que aún dormitaba salió y el no ver a Kisame ya no le pareció raro, el hombre azul se estaba alejando sintiendo muy cerca el peligro que amenazaba a Itachi y las personas a su alrededor, "_mientras no lo traicionara que hiciera lo que quisiera"_ pensó Itachi.

Una figura desnuda apareció por el umbral de la puerta de la habitación e Itachi la miró con deleite.

–Ponte algo de ropa.

–¿No te gusta lo que ves?

–Demasiado. Y lo sabes, pero te recuerdo que _tu Sasori-danna _no tolera retrasos cuando sale de misión.

Deidara sonrió ladino le agradaba la posesividad del Uchiha, se acercó malicioso hasta pegarse a la espalda de Itachi y recorrió el pecho desnudo de este con las manos dejando besos y mordidas que erizaron la piel, luego una de las manos bajó y se metió en el chándal que usaba Itachi y empezó a lamer el miembro.

–Dei...

–Tengo tiempo...

Cuando el rubio sintió que el miembro que saboreaba ya estaba duro se retiró por completo lo que ocasionó que el moreno se girara a buscarlo de inmediato, pero el rubio ya estaba sobre la mesa con las piernas abiertas lubricando su entrada con una de sus manos mientras la otra mordía los pezones y si eso no era una completa provocación para Itachi es que era un tempano... y no lo era. Se lanzó a disfrutar de la piel de su amante en lo que bajaba sus pantalones y sacaba su miembro para dirigirlo a ese lugar que era de su propiedad... algo que Deidara no aprobaría, por eso no debía enterarse.

El rubio se recostó disfrutando de la invasión en su cuerpo y atesorando esos momentos antes de salir a donde seguro habría muertes sin sentido, y es que a pesar de que el de ojos azules disfrutaba de su arte, el que hubiese consecuencias mortales ya no entraba en sus gustos. Se levantó y se aferró a su amante mordiendo el pálido cuello de este dejando huella de su paso.

–No Deidara. –se quejó Itachi– cuando me marcas, los otros rumorean a mis espaladas.

–¿Y? –preguntó indolente el rubio– es peor cuando yo camino raro y no me quejo.

–...

El de cabello negro no refutó nada, es cierto se estaba comportando como idiota, Deidara hacía mucho que sufría las consecuencias de su relación y ya no se quejaba, así que lo abrazó y dejó que hiciera lo que deseara, mientras él seguía moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de este.

Horas después Itachi veía partir al rubio y sonrió de lado al notar que si caminaba algo raro, por desgracia Hidan no se guardó sus comentarios y terminó rodeado de llamas negras sin que los otros hicieran algo por sacarlo o ayudarlo. Kakuzu fue el primero en abandonar a su compañero, pensando que si este no entendía que no debía molestar al Uchiha era por idiotez crónica.

000

Tsunade esperó a que la hora de su cita con la serpiente llegara. Con lo que no contó fue con que Jiraiya regresara precisamente ese día, por lo que sin miramientos lo dejó _noqueado_ y salió rumbo a su cita con Orochimaru. Naruto entró al lugar al ver salir a Tsunade sola con Shizune y encontró a su sensei ¿drogado o ebrio? Por lo que se dio a la tarea de seguir a la otra sannin hasta las afueras del pueblo.

Orochimaru vio a su ex-compañera llegar y supo que ya no había marcha atrás deseando que el atolondrado de Jiraiya estuviese ahí para resolver ese malentendido sin que hubiese consecuencias nefastas, para su desgracia de este ni sus luces. Tsunade se acercó a él dejando la conversación en secreto para oídos ajenos:

–¿Donde y cuando será el parto?

–No lo se a ninguna de las dos.

–¿Y como pretendes que te ayude?

–Eso... –el sannin de las serpiente optó por usar la verdad como carta de triunfo– No puedo decirte cuando daré a luz y el sitio menos, aún no lo decido. –soltó de golpe Orochimaru.

–¡¿Que?!

–No grites, que ni Kabuto lo sabe.

–¡Mentiras y estupideces! ¡Para eso me llamaste! –despotricó la rubia.

–¡No miento! Y sabes que –confesar lo siguiente se sintió como ganar una batalla de años para Orochimaru.– El otro padre es Jiraiya.

La mujer soltó una carcajada.

–¡Tus falsedades cada vez son menos coherentes! Debes hacerte un chequeo por fin te volviste loco o debo decir más loco.

Orochimaru no resistió más y se dispuso a pelear, ya no le importó que Tsunade no le ayudara esa ya fue una ofensa personal.

Naruto permaneció quieto un instante, pero al ver que Shizune era derrotada por Kabuto se dispuso a atacar. Kabuto se cortó el brazo y aún sin entender del todo, el jinchuriki corrió a intervenir enfrentándose al de anteojos, dejando que Shizune se recuperara.

El rubio invocó _kage bunshin_ y uniéndose a ellos atacó al de gafas con taijtsu, la sucesión de golpes logró hacer retroceder a Kabuto, pero solo un instante en lo que este se preparó para usar sus bisturís, Naruto los esquivaba con su velocidad nata, pero el joven frente a él lo superaba en experiencia y alcanzó a asestarle varios golpes antes de que Naruto usara su _rasengan_ dejándolo fuera de combate.

Los sannin se enfrentaba a pesar de que el corte en el brazo de Kabuto habían dejado a Tsunade por unos momentos en shock, se había recuperado e invocando a Katsuyu. Orochimaru la imitó y llamó a Manda.

Caminando tambaleante Jiraiya vio las acciones que se llevaban a cabo y se apresuró, pues el miedo de perder a sus seres queridos a manos de su amiga era una escenario demasiado doloroso, para permitir que sucediera. Naruto caminó hasta su sensei:

–¡Ero-sennin por fin llegaste!

–Si mocoso hiciste un buen trabajo ahora deja que los mayores resolvamos esto.

–¿Ese no es el que será sensei de Sasuke?

–¿Tú sabes eso?

–Itachi nos lo dijo cuando nos exigió que cumpliéramos la promesa de separarnos por tres años, pero ¿porque quiere combatir con Tsunade?

–Si tienes razón es él, pero no te preocupes yo detendré esta pelea.

Naruto dejó que el mayor llegara hasta donde los otros sannin estaban disponiéndose a combatir y él fue hasta donde Kabuto estaba inconsciente jalándolo y alejándolo del lugar.

Jiraiya llamó a Gamabunta y este algo malhumorado apareció y el ver a Manda no ayudo mucho. La serpiente que hasta ese momento se negaba a luchar al ver aparecer a su rival dejó de negarse y como provocación atacó a Katsuyu. Jiraiya desde la cabeza de Gamabunta les gritó a los otros:

–¡Ya dejen esto!

–¡¿Jiraiya tú estás de acuerdo con esta treta?! ¿¡Por fin te convenció?!

–¡Callate ya anciana! –gritó Orochimaru tratando de provocar a la rubia.

Y lo consiguió, ya que Tsunade ordeno a Katsuyu que lanzara ácido a Manda, pero este lo evito con su gran velocidad y tomó a la babosa apretándola, pero...

–¡Maldita sea Orochimaru vas a lastimarte o al bebé!

La voz se escuchó a través del viento llevando las palabras de Jiraiya a los oídos de los otros sannin, Tsunade se sorprendió y de inmediato despidió a Katsuyu y ella cayó en el suelo con cuidado. Manda esperó las ordenes de su invocador, pero deseaba que le permitiera _jugar_ un rato con Gamabunta, después de todo ellos eran viejos conocidos. El sabio de los sapos se bajó de Gamabunta y se acercó a la mujer que lo miraba estupefacta.

–Entonces es... –preguntaba esta.

–Si lo es.

–¡¿Como?!

–Oh vamos no sabes como se hacen los niños.

–¡No idiota eso no!

Orochimaru dejó que la gran serpiente se acercara al sapo yéndose con este para _jugar_ en otro lugar y él se unió a los otros sannin. Tsunade en cuanto este pisó el suelo corrió hasta el y lo empezó a examinar.

–¡Basta!

–Lo lograste ¡ere un puto genio! –exclamó sin pudor la rubia.– Si te lo propones, puedes hacer grandes cosa sin que terminen como un pandemónium.

Y es que reconocía que su ex-compañero estaba medio loco, pero de que sus experimentes esta vez eran geniales no le quedaba duda. Orochimaru no dijo nada, pero por dentro se sintió orgulloso del reconocimiento. Jiraiya posó su brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja y miró de nuevo a la rubia.

–No es que sea un amable hombre o que sea muy bueno, pero lo estamos intentando y con esto tendremos más motivos para cambiar.

–Es cierto no es que te ganes el premio al compañerismo humanitario, sin embargo que tus ideas megalómanas ya no sean tantas, me conformó.

Naruto veía el intercambio de palabras entre los sannin y creyó que eso ya estaba resuelto, más no por eso dejó de vigilar a Kabuto, sonrió feliz si no se equivocaba él había ganado la apuesta: se quedaba con su Gama-chan y con el collar prometido, que era una gran recompensa.

La conversación concluyó y Orochimaru se retiró llevándose a su ayudante.

–Voy a llevármelo y regresó para que nos pongamos de acuerdo. –El de cabello negro se detuvo y volteó a ver a Jiraiya– y Jiraiya consígueme un bocadillo de ajo en escabeche con albahaca... ¡Apresurate idiota!

Tsunade se carcajeó –en cuanto Orochimaru desapareció– golpeando la espalda de su amigo

–¡Oh en realidad estás jodido!

El de cabello blanco suspiró, pero sonrió de lado no es como si no esperara eso y más por parte de su hormonada y antojadiza pareja. Jiraiya y Tsunade, se dirigieron donde Shizune y Naruto los esperaban y este último se acercó a ellos feliz.

–¡Gané Bāchan Tsunade!

–¡¿Como me llamaste mocoso?! Y yo que pensé erróneamente que algún día serías un buen candidato a Hokage, me arrepiento de eso.

–¡Y lo seré! –gritó entusiasmado el rubio– Y Sasuke será mi capitán Anbu.

–¿Sasuke?

–¡Si, mi hermano!

Tsunade miró a Jiraiya cuestionandolo.

–Es un Uchiha, Naruto se crio con él y su hermano Itachi..., bueno de él ya sabrás.

–A Itachi Uchiha si lo conozco.

–Si usted curó su pulmón –dijo el rubio.

–Muy cierto.

–Apresurémonos –cortó Jiraiya–, debo buscar lo que me pidieron tan _amablemente_.

–No querías esto, pues hay que aguantar. –dijo la rubia tomando a Tonton de los brazos de su aprendiz.

Regresaron al pueblo y en la posada Jiraiya le relató al de ojos miel todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo. Naruto se fue a dormir, pues esa conversación no parecía que fuera a terminar. El sol ya se ocultaba cuando el sannin de las serpientes llegó. La rubia se aproximó de inmediato a él y lo empezó a revisar... este no se opuso, demasiado ocupando devorando su aperitivo.

–El alimento es importante y sin saltarse las comidas que si no parecerá que se te ha atorado un chicharo.

–... –Orochimaru no contestó, pues la broma no le causó gracia.

Satisfecha Tsunade dejó de examinar a su ex-compañero.

–El útero es casi perfecto.

–¿Casi? –preguntó alarmado Jiraiya.

–Casi, por que no es natural que un varón tenga uno, pero es funcional y eso es lo que importa. ¿Me pregunto... –respondió la mujer.

–Clonación de células a nivel órganos. Me llevó años, pero ya vez. –explicó Orochimaru

–¡¿Entonces puedes crear otros órganos?! –preguntó entusiasmada la rubia.

–Si.

–Esto abre infinidad de opciones.

–¿Que me ofreces?

Tsunade vio seria a Orochimaru y se quedó pensando, era tal el avance en medicina que no podía dejar escapar esa gran oportunidad.

–Deja que tome el cargo y hablaremos.

–Bien. –concluyó el de cabello negro.

El sabio de los sapos solo observó el intercambio de frases satisfecho de que esos dos llegaran a un entendimiento y con una posible _salvación_ para su pareja.

000

La tarde dos días después la rubia Tsuande-hime se presentaba en Konoha dispuesta a recibir el cargo de Godaime y con eso Naruto se despidió de ella y Shizune y corrió hasta el hospital sin darle tiempo a nadie de informarle que Sasuke ya estaba despierto.

Aún con su mochila cargando el rubio se encaminó hasta la habitación de Sasuke y al encontrarla vacía se asustó pensando que algo malo había sucedido...

–Regresaste dobe.

El rubio volteó escuchando –como si fuese un sueño– la voz amada y al ver a Sasuke de pie y sonriendole, sin esperar se lanzó a sus brazos. Sasuke lo recibió y lo abrazó llenándose del olor, calor de la presencia del kitsune, Sasuke alzó el rostro de Naruto y rozó los labios canelas.

–Te extrañe mi dobe.

–Y yo a ti mi teme, pero debía buscar...

–Lo sé, gracias Naruto.

El de ojos azules se pegó más al cuerpo contrario y suspiró satisfecho estaba de nuevo en Konoha y abrazando a su recuperado Sasu-chan ¿Que más podía pedir?

Lo prometido es deuda aquí está el otro capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias a: harunablakrose, mitsuki uchiha namikaze, sakura1402, Alba marina -gracias por apoyarlo y a ver que sorpresas te da este sannin-, narusempai, chizuruchan1999, Hatake.E, Saya Uchiha -Su muerte se veía venir ni modo. Por lo menos se recuperara Kakashi y si creo que se desquitó, pero siendo Itachi un espía seguro que actuó muchas veces en defensa de los de Konoha e Iruka se enoja, pero es mejor que el de cabello plata este herido y no muerto ;) Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura, Nessieprettysweet, Princezz Inuyoukai, Zanzamaru, YURIKO CHUN-LI, Moon-9215, kaoryciel94, harunablakrose, Linne-'Malfoy, KDMC, Dakota Boticcelli, Goshy -Sipi Sasukito metió la pata. Es rara, pero a mí me parece muy graciosa y más con las personalidades de los dos. Pein es alguien de cuidado, ya veremos si cambia de parecer ¿que opinas?


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

De la mano de un radiante Naruto, Sasuke tuvo permiso de salir y es que ambos iban acompañados de Hiroshi que al entrarse que Tsunade-sama ya estaba en la aldea quiso verla y saludarla.

–¿Entonces como es ella, dobe?

–Alcohólica y apostadora...

–¡Naruto! –regañó Hiroshi.

–Pero es cierto Hiroshi-san.

–... Es una gran medico.

Concluyó el mayor, y el rubio le sonrió cómplice a Sasuke sabiendo que Hiroshi-san no contradijo lo de _alcohólica y apostadora, _el moreno le guiño un ojo y siguieron conversando acerca de su viaje y del _rasengan_.

–Nueva.

–Si, dice que la inventó el cuarto.

–Oh.

–Cuando la vieja te haya revisado te la mostrare.

Hiroshi vio a esos dos chicos y sonrió, se veían felices y tranquilos, sus hermanos mayores habían hecho un gran trabajo educándolos.

000

Nagato llamó a Konan, haciendo que esta pusiera atención a las palabras de su amigo, pues hasta ese entonces distraída rememorando su infancia con el sannin de los sapos.

–Konan, ya tenemos a dos de los demonios, Suna está pasando por un momento vulnerable es hora de ir por el de una cola.

–A esto te referías con adelantar los planes.

–No solo eso, formaremos dos grupos uno irá por el jinchuriki de Suna y el otro por el de Konoha. Separare a mis caminos para que vayan con los dos grupos.

–¿A donde iré yo?

–Con el grupo de Itachi, él ira a Suna. Es mejor que no lo mande a Konoha, no quiero que por _alguna coincidencia_ no puedan atrapar al de nueve colas.

–Entiendo ¿Y Tobi ya lo sabe?

–Se lo diré hoy.

000

Sasuke se paró derecho ante la rubia que lo veía de arriba a abajo sin vergüenza alguna, Jiraiya estaba recargado cerca de la ventana observando la interacción de los reunidos.

–Este es mi hermano –dijo sonriente Naruto.

La rubia vio al moreno y se preguntó «_Este niño tiene cara de amargado ¿De veras es de quien presume tanto Naruto?_»

–Uchiha cierto –dijo la mujer y Sasuke enarcó una ceja al escuchar la entonación respondiendo.

–Senjuu no.

La rubia fulminó al chico por el claro reto.

–Senjuu era mi abuelo. Parce que tenemos aquí un shinobi algo arrogante, claro tenía que ser un Uchiha.

–¿Ese es un problema Ho-ka-ge? La arrogancia viene con la seguridad de que ser perfecto en mi trabajo.

–Mira mocoso...

–¡No mira tú Bāchan! ¡Sasuke vino a presentarse ante la nueva Hokage y tú lo ves como bicho raro! ¡¿Por que es un Uchiha?! ¡Entonces también no soy de tu agrado por los Uchiha mi criaron y son mi familia!

La rubia quedó impresionada, pues esa información no la conocía y se giró a ver a su amigo cuestionandolo, pero este se hizo el loco.

–Esta aldea se fundó uniendo muchos clanes y no solo fueron los Senjuu, así que le informó que tendrá a sus ordenes los representantes de cada uno de ellos ¿O es acaso que el que seamos Uchiha le afecta en algo?

Sasuke lanzó la pregunta esperando cualquier reacción negativa de Tsunade para claramente ponerse en su contra y Naruto estaba con él al notarlo acercándose a su cuerpo como señal de apoyo. La rubia por su parte miraba al par de niños con ojos distintos, pues ese fuego que manaban los ojos de rubio era una clara muestra de como defendería a _su_ _familia_, y es que todo era un mal entendido, pues a ella solo le pareció raro que Naruto estuviese tan apegado a un chico tan serio, eso es lo que pensaba antes de saber que se habían criado juntos. La mujer se sobó las sienes y miró a los chicos.

–Conocí a otro Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y era... si definitivamente es tu pariente.

–Tsunade-sama disculpe, pero estos niños siempre están acostumbrados a defenderse pues... –decía Hiroshi, la mujer vio al medico a quien ya conocía y asintió se imaginaba por lo que los dos chicos habían pasado.

–Bien, bien entonces debo entender que tú eres el representante de tu clan –preguntó a Sasuke.

–Si y un poco también el dobe por que es un Uchiha honorario. –Naruto asintió no sin antes darle un codazo al moreno por el _dobe_ que había dicho.– Aunque no deja de ser un Uzumaki.

La rubia miró al moreno y luego a Jiraiya dudando si esos chicos sabían algo de los padres de Naruto, al sentir la pregunta sin formular Jiraiya negó imperceptiblemente.

–¿De verdad? –cuestionó Tsunade.

–Si, ellos son originarios de la aldea del remolino y a pesar de que ya no existe esta aldea fue cuna de grandes shinobi. –recitó Naruto.

–Oh ¿Y donde aprendiste eso Naruto?

–En unos pergaminos que Sasuke y yo sacamos sin permiso del sótano de nuestra casa.

Dijo como si nada el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente, mientras el moreno se hacía el desentendido de todo. La rubia miró la sincronía de esos dos y supo que era algo que se conseguía con la convivencia bien fomentada por lo que miró al medico y le preguntó.

–¿Eres su tutor?

–Soy su medico de cabecera, Iruka sensei es su tutor en este momento.

–Díganle a Iruka que se presente.

Los chicos fueron dispensados y salieron casi volando de ahí evitando encontrarse a Iruka que seguro los castigaría por ponerse en evidencia con la nueva Hokage. Claro que a Naruto se le olvidó pronto y detuvo al moreno.

–¿Debes regresar al hospital?

–No creo que Hiroshi-san me necesite pronto.

–¡Vamos!

Gritó el de ojos azules y jaló a Sasuke al lugar donde entrenaban para mostrarle el _rasengan_, este se dejó conducir sin decir nada, pues le gustaba pasar tiempo con su rubio hiperactivo.

Naruto hizo un clon e iniciaron los movimientos para acumular chakra, poco tiempo después el moreno asentía aprobando la técnica.

–Es buena dobe.

–¡Verdad que si teme! ¡Ya quiero usarla de nuevo ttebayo!

–¿De nuevo?

–La use con Kabuto el ayudante de... creo que será tu sensei.

‒¡¿Orochimaru?!

‒Si, es que la vieja no quería venir y...

Naruto le relató todo con lujo de detalles, Sasuke escuchaba atento sin poder creer que esos locos de quien hablaba el rubio eran los tres sannin legendarios... dos de ellos sus sensei.

000

Era ya entrada la tarde cuando Iruka acompañado de Hiroshi salieron de la torre con dirección a sus respectivos hogares.

‒Eso me pareció un regaño. ‒declaró el maestro.

‒No lo creo, más bien una felicitación disfrazada.

‒Regaño o halago le corresponde a Itachi ya que él estuvo más tiempo con ellos.

Los dos hombres siguieron su camino e intercambiando opiniones de la nueva Hokage, y al dar la vuelta cerca de un lugar más que conocido encontraron a Haku y Zabuza que regresaban a su casa. Enterados de las nuevas noticias el semblante del menor se oscureció.

‒¿Ella respetara el acuerdo que tuvimos con el tercero? ¿O deberemos regresar a prisión?

‒Pues tendrás ocasión de saberlos Haku por que ha pedido que les avisara que mañana los quiere ver a primera hora. ‒informó Iruka.

Zabuza que rara vez hablaba abrazó al chico y le dijo:

‒Tú no regresaras, yo pagaré por ti los años que se necesiten.

El menor sonrió y asintió contento, mientras Hiroshi e Iruka se adelantaban un poco dejandoles un poco de intimidad a la pareja. El Ichiraku se veía lleno, pero eso no evitó que Iruka distinguiera a su dos tormentos. Se acercó lentamente y estando a espaldas de estos ‒que seguían conversando sin tener en cuenta a nadie‒ les tomó de las orejas y los levantó.

‒Se portaron tan bien que ahora se premian con ramen para la cena ¿no?

‒¡Los sentimos Irukanii!

Se quejaba el rubio, pero el moreno solo hizo gestos sin decir palabra sabiendo que era mejor no hacer enojar mas a su niisan. Hiroshi se acercó y fue ‒como siempre su salvador‒, colocó una mano en el hombro del sensei y este soltó a _sus presas_, para ese momento Haku y Zabuza ya estaban también ahí y se rieron discretamente de su casero que orgulloso se sobaba disimuladamente la oreja adolorida en lo que el rubio hacia aspavientos y fingía soltar lagrimones.

‒¡No es nuestra culpa que la vieja se tome todo tan serio ttebayo!

‒¡Naruto!

Sin embargo el rubio era digno heredero del rayo amarillo, por que salió corriendo evitando el regaño de Iruka. Sasuke puso las manos detrás esperando la reprimenda, pero el de coleta salió detrás del rubio y eso hizo que el moreno suspirara aliviado. Recomponiendo su pose vio a los tres y se dirigió a la pareja.

‒Buenas noches y... Zabuza-san debe firmar los papeles de su casa ya los tengo preparados la nueva Hokage ya puso el sello.

El mayor correspondiendo a la seriedad del menor respondió:

‒Mañana estaré ahí Uchiha-san, pero eso quiere decir que la quinta está de acuerdo con el trato que tenemos en esta aldea.

Sasuke vio a los dos antiguos mercenarios y luego a Hiroshi y este le sonrió dejándolo que diera la noticia.

‒¿Por que no habría de estarlo? ustedes ya son habitantes del barrio Uchiha y con eso parte de Konoha.

Haku sonrió radiante y apretó la mano de Zabuza. Y el moreno se sintió satisfecho observando a la pareja. El medico observó todo sin creer que ese chico podía ser tan diferente estando en compañía de Naruto, pues si bien fue educado y actuaba como cabeza del clan Uchiha, con el rubio solo era un adolescente como cualquier otro.

El grupo caminó dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas. Sasuke llegó a la suya y encontró a su familia aún _jugando_ al gato y al ratón.

000

Era duro ser Hokage, pues a pesar de ser de noche ella aún tenía un asunto importante que resolver. Ahí en la casa que le habían designado y como único testigo Shizune conversaba pacíficamente los puntos que respetaría ella y su oyente en un contrato que la obligaba a prestar los fondos suficientes para ese nuevo proyecto.

‒Mientras no te refieras a niños cuando dices _sujetos de estudio_.

‒¡Joder! Que eso no fue cierto. ‒respondió malhumorado Orochimaru.

Jiraiya se lamentó por que si Tsunade fastidiaba a su pareja él pagaría los platos rotos .

‒Ya, ya no te exaltes que le puede hacer daño al chicharo. –dijo la voluptuosa mujer.

‒¡¿Chicharo?!

Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar desatando la furia del sannin de las serpientes que invoco un para de serpientes y... Jiraiya sacó un pote de helado que ofreció al moreno evitando una _cuarta guerra ninja _y_ l_o consiguió pues Orochimaru olvidó de inmediato su enojo.

‒Tsunade... ‒advirtió el de cabello blanco a la rubia.

‒Tsunade-sama ‒dijo también Shizune.

‒Que exagerados, bueno en fin aceptó todas tus condiciones, pero te advierto que si faltas una solo vez a tu revisión o a dejar tus reportes revocare el trato.

‒Si como digas... anciana. ‒dijo el de cabello negro lamiendo la cuchara y sonriendole burlón a la rubia que era detenida por los otros dos presentes para que no lo golpeara.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron la rubia se acercó al de piel pálida y abriéndole el obi que llevaba puesto, revisó el crecimiento del no nato.

‒¿Está grande o estás comiendo muchas porquerías?

Orochimaru la fulminó con la mirada _al sentir_ que lo llamaba gordo. Shizune y Jiraiya suspiraron derrotados temiendo los meses venideros. Cuando la revisión finalizó la rubia despedía a sus ex compañeros, pero entes les preguntó:

‒¿Que saben de la situación de Uchiha Itachi?

Los dos varones se miraron y encogieron los hombros.

‒Ni idea. –contestaron al unisono.

‒...

La rubia los vio partir sospechando que esos dos sabían mucho del asunto. Y tan equivocada no estaba, Jiraiya y Orochimaru caminaron por el bosque llegando hasta lo que parecía una cueva donde varios arbustos crecían haciendo casi imposible ser detectada, ahí el de cabello blanco realizó varios sellos y los arbustos _se abrieron _dejando ver la entrada de la cueva. Orochimaru se quedó parado viendo la entrada sin dar un paso.

–¡¿Como quiera esa vieja que viva en una cueva?! ¡¿Que cree que soy?!

–Entremos, si no te gusta...

–¡Si no me gusta me iré a mi guarida y daré por cancelado el trato! –continuó el de cabello negro.

–Como digas.

Y es que con solo cuatro meses de embarazo que tenía Orochimaru, Jiraiya ya estaba a punto de salir huyendo y prefería no llevarle la contraria, pues con el carácter explosivo combinado con los antojos del sannin de las serpientes a Jiraiya no le quedaba tiempo de nada. Estando de viaje Naruto le daba una mano buscando las comidas exigidas, pero en Konoha el rubio estaba en su casa y no podía ayudarle.

Orochimaru por fin se decidió y entró a la cueva y al notar que era solo un jutsu de ocultamiento dejó de quejarse y recorrió el estrecho túnel hasta llegar a una puerta de metal que rebosaba de sellos. Se acercó y los hizo incinerarse y con eso la puerta se abrió dando entrada a otro pasaje totalmente construido e iluminado, avanzando notó que había varias puertas y al abrirlas vio que era todo un laboratorio con diferentes salas con los mejores adelantos de la tecnología, al llegar al centro de la construcción un equipo de científicos los esperaba y se inclinaron saludando a los dos sannin dándoles la bienvenida, Orochimaru vio a los shinobis y asintió y luego se giró hacia Jiraiya quien afirmó:

–Este es tu equipo.

–Eso no quiere decir que deje a Kabuto fuera de esto, ¡lo necesito!

–¿Lo _necesitas_?

Orochimaru sonrió ladino adoraba poner celoso al otro padre de su no nato.

–Si, lo ne-ce-si-to. –remarcó el sannin de pelo negro.

–¡Bien entonces te dejó con él! ¡Yo me voy a ver a mi ahijado!

Jiraiya era tolerante... siempre y cuando no lo encelaran. El equipo vio que era mejor dejar solos a los sannin y ya se retiraban a sus áreas de trabajo. Orochimaru se volteó y ordenó.

–Necesito los reportes, de las pruebas que han hecho con todos los cultivos y sus variantes. –El equipo se retiró apresurado. Y luego sin ver a Jiraiya incluyó– No te atrevas a irte... –casi siseó– o quieres que te recuerde de quien es la responsabilidad de ayudarme a pasar _esto_ lo más cómodo posible, el niño o niña que vine es nuestro y no pienso compartir con nadie que no seas tú, ese... logro.

Jiraiya sonrió y regresó sobre sus pasos llegando hasta su pareja y lo abrazó posando sobre el vientre –incipiente–, las manos.

–Míos, ambos son míos.

Orochimaru no negó las palabras de Jiraiya.

000

O era que no tenían nada que hacer o que deseaban de verdad apoyar a _sus vecinos_ y por eso los dos chicos caminaban con Haku y Zabuza a la torre del Hokage a pesar de que Sasuke aún bostezaba discreto y Naruto deseaba un tazón enorme de ramen para desayunar. Los cuatro llegaron y la Quinta los llamó y al ver que no era dos si no cuatro los que entraban pensó «_Este será un día demasiado problemático_».

–¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –preguntó la rubia por mera cortesía.

Los dos chicos se miraron y fue Naruto el que habló.

–¿Acompañando a nuestros amigos?

–Mocoso ¿Me estás preguntando o estás afirmando? –dijo fastidiada Tsunade y luego buscó _una mejor_ fuente de información– Uchiha ¿que hacen aquí?

–...

No eligió bien. Haku evitando que su presentación se convirtiera en un baño de sangre –si la Hokage se molestaba–, se inclinó y se presentó.

–Godaime-sama mi nombre es Haku Yuki * y mi compañero es Zabuza Momochi somos reintegrados y vivimos en el barrio Uchiha, nuestros amigos vinieron por que temían -igual que nosotros- que usted no acepte el acuerdo que tenemos.

La rubia asintió y seria, contestó.

–Lo que hizo mi sensei será respetado e incluso... yo lo llevaré mas allá. Es hora de que aprovechemos su potencial como shinobis, por el momento les asignare una misión en conjunto con uno de nuestros equipo de novatos...

–¡Nosotros Bāchan! ¡Mándanos con ellos!

–¡Ya te dije que no me llames así mocoso!

Y la pacifica presentación se fue por un tubo cuando el escritorio atravesó una pared... Sasuke retiró a tiempo a Naruto de la trayectoria del proyectil. Shizune intervino y la Godaime se calmó para seguir dando órdenes, en lo que Sasuke retenía a Naruto para que ya no _molestara_.

–Bien, decía, es una misión simple, pero tómenla como una prueba para que puedan salir solos a la siguiente que será de más rango... y efectivamente pensé en el equipo siete para ir con ustedes, parten en dos días, los detalles se los dará Shizune.

El rubio estaba a punto de gritar las gracias eufórico, pero sus tres acompañantes lo sacaron del despacho antes de que lo hiciera.

–¡Si! ¡Misión ttebayo!

Ya en la calle que diera rienda suelta a su alegría no era un problema, solo para algunos aldeanos que dejaba sordos por un momento, pero para Sasuke, Haku y Zabuza ya no era novedad que los vieran con molestia, así que no le daba importancia a las caras fastidiadas.

000

Ninguno de los dos esperaba esa reunión, pero el motivo no solo los descolocó a ellos si no a los otros integrantes de Akatsuki también.

–No es que sea todo apresurado, pero creo que ya es hora de ponernos serios –decía Pain– y si sabemos donde se encuentran por que no ir por ellos. Tenemos dos semanas para preparar todo y los dos ataques se llevaran a cabo al mismo tiempo. Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan y yo, iremos a Konoha por el zorro y Sasori, Deidara,Tobi, Kizame e Itachi como líder, irán a Suna por el Shukaku. Retírense –concluyó el de perforaciones.

El grupo entero salió a excepción de Konan y Tobi –que regresó por la otra puerta–, el de cabello naranja caminó seguido por la chica y el de mascara y llegaron donde Nagato estaba, Tobi se adelantó.

–Espero que esto resulte no quiero perder hombres por mero capricho.

–Es mejor saber con quienes contamos y que tan buenos son. –aclaró Nagato.

–Konoha será fácil si no, nos esperan. –mencionó Tobi.

–Suna también, pues están recuperándose de su _invasión_ fallida. –aportó Nagato.

–Pero el jinchuriki tendrá vigilancia. –dijo Konan.

–Ese será problema de Itachi. –terminó Tobi.

000

Consiente de lo que esperaban los lideres de esa misión Itachi reunió a su equipo.

–Sasori tú conoces Suna te adelantaras con tu compañero y nos informaras de la situación. Dependiendo de eso, Kizame y yo rodearemos la aldea poniendo sellos como trampas y Tobi será la carnada.

–¡Ese tipo es un inútil hm!

Itachi miró al rubio.

–Por eso será la carnada, pero Deidara a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen –concluyó el moreno.

Cada uno se fue a preparar para partir. Esa noche con Deidara en sus brazos, Itachi le susurró al oído.

–Necesito un ave mensajera.

–¿Ahora? –Se removió el de ojos azules rozando su hombría semi erecta con el muslo de Itachi.

–Si...

Deidara abrió los ojos y tomando su bolso de arcilla formo un porque insecto.

–Pequeño para que no sea detectado hm.

–Bien, será para la aldea de Konoha, pero para los sannin no para la Hokage.

–¿No confías en ella?

–No es eso, es para que Nagato no sospeche, si le digo a Godaime corro el riesgo que no me crea ya que aún no hablo con ella y por otro lado si me cree pondrá mucha vigilancia sobre Naruto y Nagato lo notara de inmediato.

–¿Como puedes pensar tanto después de ese gran orgasmo de hace un momento hm?

Itachi se quedó callado y es que un sonrojo muy tenue cubrió sus mejillas y si su cerebro se estaba desconectando entre más sentía el duro falo del rubio que seguía rozándose con su cuerpo desnudo.

–Pon el mensaje.

El rubio obedeció y después de que el pequeño escarabajo salió volando sintió como el moreno se le echaba encima como un predador irrumpiendo en su cuerpo que disfrutaba ya de las embestidas. Los jadeos y gemidos se escucharon y un «_te amo_» emergió de los labios del Uchiha que no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que los ojos azules a quien fue dirigido lo miraban abiertos e impresionados... poco a poco se cerraron al llegar la sonrisa a los labios de Deidara.

–Asusta, pero... Yo también Itachi baka.

Lo estaban asimilando y tal vez eso les llevaría más tiempo, sin embargo el paso más importante lo habían dado casi sin darse cuenta, era difícil, pues a pesar de ser unos shinobis formidables no dejaban de ser jóvenes conociendo sus sentimiento y aceptándolos.

000

La mañana era como cualquier otra pero al rubio de bigotitos le pareció más perfecta que ninguna y es que en ese momento ya caminaban hacia el país del Té para proteger al corredor de la familia Wasabi. Sakura aún estaba un poco cohibida con la presencia se Haku y Zabuza, pero estos no hacían mucho caso y la trataban normal, en cuanto al rubio y Sasuke solo pensaban en hacer bien su misión en la que la Hokage los había dejado ir sin su sensei, por supuesto que siendo Zabuza el mayor y de más experiencia sería el líder, pero sabían que este no los limitaría tanto.

–¿Por que Bāchan nos mandaría a todos a una misión tan simple?

–¡Naruto no seas irrespetuoso! –gritó la chica.

–Seguro fue alguna de sus apuestas... –dijo en un susurró Naruto.

Haku sonrió detrás de su mascara y opinó.

–O a lo mejor es un favor.

–Eso es más probable –concluyó Sasuke.

–Lo que importa es terminar bien y rápido.

Se escuchó la voz autoritaria de Zabuza y el grupo comprendió apoyándolo y caminaron más de prisa y sin estar perdiendo el tiempo conversando.

Idate no tuvo más opción que aceptar y _agradecer_ la ayuda de los shinobis y es que no deseaba defraudar a Jirōchō, por lo que _permitió_ que Zabuza y Haku fueran sus sombras y los tres gennin le _quitaran estorbos _del camino. Casi al final de la carrera Aoi la carta fuerte del clan Wagarashi sucumbió antes el _rasengan_ del rubio...

La espada del dios trueno era lenta en las manos de ese renegado que no sabía utilizar todo su poder y _Kubikiribōchō_ _la separó_ de su dueño junto con el brazo que la portaba, Naruto viendo que Aoi Rokushō ya estaba derrotado le pidió a Zabuza que lo dejaran ir, pero Aoi no se rindió y no conforme atacó al rubio y este no tuvo otra opción más que responder con su _rasengan_ dejándolo fuera de combate, ya no haría sufrir a nadie más por placer.

Cerca de ahí Sasuke lanzaba kunai y _chidoris_ por igual dejando inmóviles a los del equipo Oboro y con eso le permitió a Haku usar su hielo, quedando esculturas congeladas donde antes había shinobis.

En ese instante Idate cruzaba la meta en primer lugar con Sakura detrás de él, aún cuidándolo.

La celebración del triunfo de la familia Wasabi fue grande y por supuesto los shinobis de la hoja fueron invitados a pesar de que Zabuza no la pasó muy bien, pues al quitarse la mascara Haku fue admirado y demasiado asediado para el enojo del mayor. Naruto y Sasuke por su parte intercambiaban historias.

–¡Fue genial ttebayo!

–...

–¿Que pasa teme?

–Creo que debo practicar más, esa técnica que tienes es muy poderosa.

–¡Jo! Ya te pusiste celoso.

–¡¿Yo?! ¡Alucinas dobe!

Pero el rubio sabía que en la sangre de los Uchiha la perfección estaba incluida y que su Sasu-chan no era inmune a _los celos profesionales,_ aún con eso el amor entre ellos no se opacaba o se perdía.

000

Jiraiya caminaba por los tejados era de noche y estaba somnoliento, pero buscaba un restaurante abierto y donde vendieran pollo frito Karaage y es que era un antojo de Orochimaru, pero a él también le apetecía y sonreía gustoso, pues el bebé que crecía dentro de su pareja tenía los mismo gustos que él. El silencio de la noche le permitió escuchar mucho antes la llegada de cierto bichito y tomarlo al vuelo, con su mensaje entregado el escarabajo estalló, justo a tiempo Jiraiya lo había soltado. «_Ese Uchiha no es tonto y sabe a quien y como informar_» se dijo el sannin. El hombre siguió con su búsqueda haciendo planes en su cabeza sobre como actuarían ante un inminente ataque. Casi al lado norte de la aldea por fin dio con un lugar donde encontró su pedido y con este en el brazo regresó a _su hogar, _pues seguramente Orochimaru había dejado botado todo el trabajo hasta que le llevara la cena, recordando como se lo había _pedido cortésmente _que le trajera la cena...

...«_Los tubos de ensayo eran alineados por sus ayudantes conforme Orochimaru probaba su formula para que fuera la idónea para el posible clon del riñón que tenia en congelación, la muestra AB6 dio resultados positivos, pero un liquido trasparente ajeno al experimento cayó sobre el tubo..._

–_¡Maldita sea! _

_Gritó furioso el sannin de cabello negro, tirando el contenedor de la mezcla que estaba arruinada y salió furioso del laboratorio llegando hasta la otra habitación desde donde veía todo Jiraiya._

–_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Como sucedió?! ¡Es tan vergonzoso!_

_El de cabello blanco veía a su pareja caminar de un lado a otro sin calmarse, por lo que se arriesgo a preguntar._

–_¿Nauseas?_

–_¡No me hagas confesártelo!_

–_Mira no soy muy versado en los temas científicos, pero note que tus ayudantes miraban impresionados como esa cosa cambiaba de color cuando lo estabas mezclando._

–_Si, al parecer ya encontré la similitud en las células... ¡Y lo arruine!_

–_Oh vamos, hazlo de nuevo y no te detengas por un pequeño contratiempo._

_Orochimaru observó al hombre frente a él y se giró recuperado._

–_Estaba pesando en comer pollo Karaage y eso me hizo... salivar... ¡Ve a conseguirlo!_

_Orochimaru salió apresurado y Jiraiya pudo reírse a gusto, el gran científico y sannin había estado pensando en un antojo y al babear __–__literalmente–__ su saliva resbaló y cayó en la muestra y avergonzado había huido al otro salón con él__»_...

El sannin de los sapos ya había llegado a la cueva y se internó en esta llevando su pedido, buscó entre las diferentes salas y descubrió que Orochimaru lo esperaba en el área de descanso y al verlo llegar, prácticamente se le arrojó arrebatandole la bolsa con todo su contenido. Jiraiya rogó que su pareja le dejara aunque fuera una piernita de pollo para probarlo por lo menos, más no negaba que le gustaba ver como Orochimaru perdía los papeles por culpa de su embarazo. Viendo que el de cabello negro estaba muy entretenido _alimentadose_ le comentó:

–Recibí un mensaje de Itachi...

–...

–Akatsuki vendrá por el jinchuriki y si hay alguien cerca de este, lo eliminaran.

–Shi she lo shevan...

–Ahm Maru pasate el bocado que no te entiendo.

Orochimaru lo hizo y de paso se sonrojó por su falta de modales, en cambio Jiraiya no se lo tomó mucho en cuenta, adoraba ver que se alimentara bien, pues hasta las facciones del de ojos ambarinos se notaban mas llenas y rozagantes.

–Si se lo llevan tendrán casi a todos los jinchurikis y eso es sumamente peligroso para todo el mundo ninja. –repitió Orochimaru.

–Lo se, pero si informamos a Tsunade ella actuara y el líder de Akatsuki lo notara y esos niños –nuestros alumnos– se quedaran sin su hermano y nosotros sin un espía.

–Sabes que no es tu responsabilidad lo que Pain haga ¿cierto?

–...

–Los ayudaste y con eso, esos chicos tuvieron una oportunidad de sobrevivir si desviaron sus camino o usaron para mal tus enseñanzas no tiene nada que ver contigo Jiraiya.

–En mi afán de encontrar al que será la salvación del mundo ninja cometí errores, pero de algo no me arrepiento y eso es de ayudarlos a ellos, pero sé que pudo ser mejor.

Orochimaru no era muy romántico ni tierno vaya mucho menos amoroso, pero de vez en cuando y si la situación lo requería podía intentarlo, así que tomó la mano del sannin de los sapos y la metió dentro de su Yukata y ahí la puso sobre la piel desnuda de su vientre.

–Este es tu responsabilidad y no entenderá que se quede sin un padre por que se responsabilizó de otros al grado de morir.

–Tienes razón ahora hay un bebé que debo proteger por que yo lo creé... junto contigo y es nuestro hijo o hija. aunque dudo que sea nena por la forma en que comes.

–Me mata tu romanticismo Jiraiya.

El mencionado sonrió y aprovechó para robarse un pedazo de pollo.

–¿Que haremos entonces? –preguntó Orochimaru.– Yo por mi parte creo que no esperan enfrentarse a dos sannin y no sospecharan después de todo solo protegeremos a nuestros alumnos, por que ten por seguro que el Uchiha menor no se quedara tranquilo si amenazan al rubio.

–Si, eso pensé ¿Hay forma de convencerte para que no pelees?

–No.

–Eso temía. ¿Como desviaremos la atención de Tsunade y alejaremos Naruto de la aldea?

–Es hora de que Sasuke _deje la aldea_ y sea mi discípulo.

–Pero eso resultara para los otros ¿y para Tsunade?

–Una opción es que ella este ocupada con algunos invasores de la aldea del sonido que se _han llevado_ a Sasuke.

–Cuando se entere de la verdad nos va a matar.

–A ti, por que yo espero un bebé.

Dijo Orochimaru muy quitado de la pena y la conversación quedó zanjada y la cena siguió.

000

Esperar a su compañero en lo que se _divertía_ recavando información no era de agrado de Deidara, pero sabía que de esa misión dependía la vida de Itachi y la suya así que optó por quedarse tranquilo, esperando a que Sasori-danna regresara y si por causalidad pasó algún shinobi de Suna por ese lugar a pesar de que todo su ser le gritó que lo enfrentara él se escondió discretamente, sin embargo su espera fue recompensada y vio una de las marionetas del pelirrojo acercándose a donde estaba, al llegar esta, Sasori salió y le relató:

–El chico aún no es Kazekage aunque ser rumora que lo será. Sigue haciendo misiones como cualquier shinobi si esperamos incluso no será necesario que entremos a la aldea.

–¿Le informaremos a Itachi?

–Si.

000

Los tres gennin regresaron a su casa dejando a Haku y Zabuza entregando el informe. Sasuke y Naruto pasaron al almacén por algo de comida pues era medio día y su niisan no regresaría todavía de las academia por lo que prefirieron darle una sorpresa y cocinar ellos o más bien Sasuke, mientras Naruto lavaba los trastes por que en el arte culinario no era muy bueno. La sopa de miso estaba a fuego lento cuando unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, Naruto salió a abrir.

–¡Ero-sennin!

Un golpe en la cabeza rubia fue la respuesta del mayor y pasando de largo, entró a la mansión. Sasuke estaba en la sala y al ver a su invitado le ofreció asiento y fue por el servicio de té para el mayor.

–Mira lo que tiene de amargado lo tiene de educado. –dijo Jiraiya al rubio que lo miró ceñudo.

–Aniki nos enseño bueno modales.

–No hizo un buen trabajo contigo ¿verdad?

–Si lo hizo solo que yo soy elitista y no los uso con los que no lo merec...

Otro zape se escuchó y el rubio se sobaba la cabeza cuando Sasuke regresó con una bandeja con pastas y el servicio para tres. Cuando todo estuvieron servidos el rubio no soportó más la curiosidad.

–¿Por que estás aquí ero-sennin?

–¡Mocoso! En fin, ya no hay tiempo este Uchiha debe irse con Orochimaru.

–¿Tan pronto? –preguntó el rubio, pues a pesar de que ambos les afectaba mucho esa separación Naruto lo expresaba.– No ha pasado ni un año desde que nos lo dijo aniki.

–Precisamente Itachi es el que lo decidió. –Los dos chicos se miraron tristes–, no es por capricho, pero... Akatsuki planea venir por ti a Konoha y Orochimaru y yo hemos pensado en...

El mayor les relató todo y los chicos pusieron mucha atención para saber como desempeñar su papel y no permitir que Akatsuki los tomara por sorpresa.

Lejos de ahí, pero por el mismo motivo Orochimaru hablaba con algunos shinobi sin mucha decencia ofreciéndoles una buena cantidad de Ryu por ese trabajo. Con eso resuelto regresó hasta una de sus bases y ahí llego hasta una habitación bastante iluminada donde un chico de cabello blanco leía un libro a otro de cabello naranja que estaba sentado a los pies de este.

–Kimimaro, necesito enviarte a una misión.

–Si Orochimaru-sama.

–Serás la distracción de un grupo de gennin en Konoha, pero no debes herirlos gravemente. No creo que tengas problemas con tu _nuevo_ pulmón, pero será mejor que no te sobre-exijas si te pierdo a ti perdería una parte muy importante de mi investigación, por eso Juugo te acompañara y si las cosas se ponen muy peligrosas que te saque de ahí.

El chico Juugo que mencionó Orochimaru asintió y Kimimaro aceptó a regañadientes no le gustaba ser cuidado como enfermo, pero no podía desobedecer las ordenes del sannin.

Orochimaru dejó el lugar y emprendió el camino de regreso a las afueras de Konoha deseando que Pain no se tomara muy en serio la captura, pues no deseaba arriesgar demasiado a su no nato.

000

La cena fue todo un éxito ya que Iruka estuvo muy agradecido por el detalle, pero a pesar de no querer romper la armonía los chicos le tuvieron que decir de la visita de Jiraiya y las noticias que traía. El sensei se lamentó y no pudo evitar abrazar a los chicos y llorar por su cercana separación. Sasuke y Naruto acordaron no decir nada a Iruka de Akatsuki, pues no deseaban que este peleara. Una conocida presencia llegó de visita.

–¡Yo!

–¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó el rubio feliz de ver recuperado a su maestro.

–¿Como están mis alumnos favoritos?

–Somos los únicos que has tenido. –dijo Sasuke.

–Cierto no tengo con quien compararlos.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos haciendo morritos y Sasuke ignoró la broma del copynin. A pesar de todo los cuatro estaban felices de estar juntos de nuevo.

Esa noche Naruto se metió en la cama del pelinegro y se abrazó con fuerza a este dejando que las lágrimas corrieron por sus morenas mejillas, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo y consoló al rubio con besos en su cabellera y su frente.

–No quiero que nos separen.

–Yo no quiero que ellos te lastimen. Te protegeré, te lo juro dobe.

Abrazados y sintiendo las mejillas húmedas se quedaron dormido sin soltar el agarre férreo del otro cuerpo.

000

Itachi escuchaba la chachara de Tobi y los monosilabos de los otros de su equipo, pero no los tomaba en cuenta demasiado preocupado por sus niños.

000

Sus labios se juntaron por última vez y esa fue la despedida. Naruto vio partir a Sasuke y sintió que su corazón se partía, deseando que eso fuese solo una pesadilla y con pensamiento parecidos Sasuke corría acercándose cada vez más de los limites de Konoha.

La noticia voló por la aldea como pólvora y con eso un equipo fue formado. Dejando su tristeza de lado, el rubio se preparó para actuar su papel y se presentó en la torre para _exigir_ que lo dejaran ir tras Sasuke.

Pain y su equipo ya estaban cerca de las estatuas de los fundadores y con eso a punto de atrapar al jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Muy cerca de ahí y con varios de sus sapos y serpientes espiando los dos sannin supieron de la llegada de Akatsuki, estaban listos y esperando a que llegaran los dos chicos.

Sasuke sintió el chakra de Naruto y volteó para ver a que distancia venía. El rubio le respondió la mirada, ambos estaban conscientes de que al llegar al punto de las cascadas no habría vuelta atrás y tendrían que combatir por sus vidas hasta que el ultimo hilo de chakra de sus cuerpos se acabara.

000

Naruto fue detenido por un chico de cabello blanco y uso sus clones de sombra, pero Kimimaro debía obedecer sus órdenes y permitió que el _relevo_ del rubio se enfrentara a él.

–¡Vamos Naruto ve por nuestro amigo! ¡Y tú, serás mi rival Josh!

El rubio sonrió y deseó que Kimimaro no abusara de su poder y que Lee no se esforzara «_Esperen ¡los dos estuvieron hospitalizados hasta hace poco ttebayo! Creo que no habrá problemas_» pensó Naruto y siguió su persecución.

000

El equipo se movió de inmediato y es que Sasori reconoció al jinchuriki que salió con su equipo cual volido de la aldea. Itachi ordenó que no lo dejaran llegar a su destino, pues por la información que había recavado el pelirrojo, Gaara y su equipo se dirigían a Konoha. Deidara preparó varios explosivos sabiendo que debían impedir a como diera lugar que su objetivo se encontrara con el de Pain, pues para los jinchurikis, si todo akatsuki los cazaba no tendrían ninguna posibilidad.

–¿Por que no los dejamos sempai? Sería mejor.

–Si tú quieres pasar por el ridículo de dejar escapar a tu objetivo, puedes hacerlo solo Tobi –respondió Deidara.

El enmascarado encogió los hombros y siguió corriendo junto con el equipo de Sasori. Itachi iba con Kizame por otra dirección para cerrarle el paso el jinchuriki.

000

Sasuke llegó a la base de las cascadas y se giró como si fuese a enfrentarse a Naruto no tardó mucho y el rubio llegó también tomando la misma posición y ambos esperaron hasta que escucharon una voz desconocida.

–Esto es suerte mira que no tener que caminar más y que el jinchuriki se entregara a nosotros.

Dijo Hidan que movió su guadaña sonriendo sádico. Kakuzu caminó sin dejar de observar los alrededores no creyendo en la buena suerte y por último Konan y Pein que se quedaron alejados creyendo que no habría necesidad de intervenir si el jinchuriki estaba solo y a su merced.

Todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo una serpiente de agua atacó a Konan y este quedó dentro del estomago de liquido. Pain no se inmutó sabiendo que la chica era fuerte a los ataques de agua, dentro de la serpiente Konan ya se disponía a salir destrozando el animal cuando el agua limpia y trasparente se empezó a volver turbia y viscosa... Orochimaru hizo la serpiente de agua y Jiraiya la relleno de... aceite, dejando a Konan envuelta en ese liquido viscoso al cual ella no podía ganarle sin llevarse mucho tiempo en el proceso, algo que su antiguo maestro sabía.

Kakuzu supo de inmediato que debía moverse para no ser blanco fácil, pero un fuerte patada del sannin de los sapos lo mandó a la prisión en el sapo calabaza, ahí el inmortal no se quedó inmóvil y buscó una manera de regresar, pero el lago de ácido empezó a crecer convirtiendose en una marejada que lo envolvió y con eso, el cuerpo de casi inmortal, pero putrefacto corría peligro; la capa negra cayó deshecha y la ropa que le seguía igual, las mascaras se estaban derritiendo y Kakuzu utilizó sus hilos para aferrarse a cualquier saliente que lo sacara del lago de ese remolino de acido.

Fuera Hidan lanzó un golpe con su guadaña al atacante. pero Jiraiya saltó cual anfibio varios metros dejando atrás cualquier intento de asesinato del religioso akatuski.

Sasuke estaba punto de ser encerrado por Pain en una prisión de madera más uso un _Katon_ bastante fuerte y dejó la madera ardiendo en llamas y él libre de salir del lugar, corrió hasta Naruto y lo tomó de la mano lanzándose al agua. Hidan se aventó siguiendo a los chicos y los alcanzó cortando de tajo a la mitad al moreno... Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero siguió con su escape nadando a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Hidan detrás de él que lo alcanzó antes de que el rubio pudiese ser ayudado Hidan lo tomó del brazo, pero el rubio se giró y fue convirtiéndose en una serpiente que se enroscó en el brazo del akatsuki impidiendo que usara su guadaña, las dos mitades de Sasuke llegaron hasta ahí y también se trasformaron en serpientes que se unieron a la más grande y las tres lograron triturar a Hidan hasta _romperlo_ en pedazos que serían difíciles de unir, pero no imposible.

Pain se acercó a la orilla del lago que formaba la cascada y observó los alrededores buscando el chakra de Jiraiya y de Orochimaru, pues las técnicas los delataban y eran compañeros en el combate. El de cabello naranja pasó de largo ignorando a los otros akatsuki dejando que ellos salieran solos de sus aprietos, si los sannin estaban ahí era por que querían proteger algo y ese algo era el jinchuriki. Sintió que el suelo se volvía pantanoso y sus pies se fueron hundiendo, sin embargo estaba preparado y de un salto salió de la trampa o eso creyó por que al saltar un sistema digestivo lo esperaba para engullirlo y aplastarlo. Jiraiya caminó hasta Orochimaru y este lo vio sin perder la concentración, pues la invocación de Rashōmon que protegía a los chicos lo estaba debilitando.

–Eso no lo detendrá. –dijo el pelinegro.

–No, pero nos dará tiempo y tal vez se aburra y decida irse.

–Eres un viejo iluso.

–Ya no quiero que gastes chakra.

–Debemos invocar a Manda y Gamabunta.

–...

–No hay otra opción. Y eso de verdad los fastidiara.

Un sonido de explosión se escuchó y Pain estaba fuera del estomago del sapo, Konan estaba por librarse de su prisión y Kakuzu se libró del baño de ácido aunque muy descarnado. Pain regresó su vista a sus compañeros:

–Váyanse, esto lo haré yo solo.

Los otros lo obedecieron no sin antes tratar de juntar los pedazos de Hidan, la cabeza de este flotaba en el lago indicándoles donde estaban sus otras piezas.

El de cabello naranja _levitó_ varias rocas y las lanzó en diferentes direcciones donde creyó sentir el chakra de los sannin. La puerta de Rashōmon aguantó los envistes y su preciado contenido no fue lastimado: Naruto y Sasuke deseaban salir y ayudar a los sannin, pero no sabían como hacerlo. Los dos chicos notaron como la puerta desaparecía dejándolos libres y desprotegidos. Orochimaru tuvo que dejar la invocación, pues una de las rocas lo había alcanzado dejándolo con un brazo roto. Jiraiya al ver a su pareja herido se giró furioso buscando a su ex alumno y usando un sello el jefe sapo llegó al lago, Jiraiya tomó su posición sobre la cabeza del anfibio y se dirigió a Pain.

–¡Aquí estoy deja de buscarme!

–Es raro ver al sannin de los sapos molesto ¿Que hice que te puso de ese modo? –preguntó el de perforaciones.

–Fastidiar.

Sasuke y Naruto cerca de los arbustos donde Orochimaru se recuperaba corrieron hasta este y trataron de ayudarlo con chakra para que el sannin se curara a si mismo. El pelinegro mayor unió como pudo los huesos rotos, pero aún así necesitó vendarse.

–Jiraiya necesitara ayuda, –dijo el mayor– debo invocar a Manda, usaremos a las invocaciones para que cubran con su esencia cualquier otro chakra y es ahí donde ustedes entraran.

El sannin pelinegro se levantó con ayuda de los chicos y les relató como sería el plan de ataque; luego para que Pain lo viera se adelantó.

–Un antiguo _compañero_ que no es raro ver por aquí, no cuando hay algo que puede ganar.

Orochimaru se fue acercando y al hacerlo notó que Jiraiya lo veía furioso, pero no estaba para quedarse sentado sin hacer nada por muy embarazado que estuviese. Usó los brazos, aunque uno no tan sano e invocó a Manda.

Los dos gigantes se colocaron a cada lado del hombre de akatsuki y si hubiese sido otro habría salido corriendo, pero este Pain no mostraba emoción alguna. Gamabunta vio a su rival reptil y quiso ganarle a aplastar al gusano humano, pero Manda sospechando de eso se escabulló veloz por debajo del agua y después por la tierra saliendo detrás de Pain lanzandole una _puñalada_ con la cola que atravesó donde estaba el de perforaciones –antes de que saltara– que hizo un gran boquete.

–¡Manda baka! –se escuchó el vozarrón de Gamabunta.

–¡Callate Sssapo gordo! –contradijo la serpiente.

Pero si se esperaba que esos dos dejaran que su rivalidad se interpusiera en la misión, nada más lejos de la verdad, pues Gamabunta se burlaba de la serpiente y se seguía moviendo buscando asestarle un golpe al akatsuki con su Tantō. Por desgracia Pain esquivaba los golpes como si supiese por donde llegarían.

En los arbustos, Sasuke viendo el combate regresó su vista a su compañero.

–¿Listo dobe?

–¡Listos ttebayo! –dijeron los dos Narutos.

–Manda ya está preparándose solo esperemos la señal de Orochimaru.

La serpiente seguía discutiendo con el sapo, pero sin dejar de moverse –un micro segundo de distracción del akatsuki– y su cola logró atrapar a Pain de su capa clavandolo al piso, Gamabunta abrió la boca y lanzó el aceite que Jiraiya encendió y Pein terminó envuelto en llamas. Este arrancó el pedazo de tela que lo detenía y se aventó al lago, viendo esto Sasuke preparó un _chidori_ y lo lanzó con fuerza, pero necesitaba _el empujón del_ _rasengan_ que haría que la electricidad alcanzara gran parte del lago en donde Pain se había sumergido. El akatsuki salió a la superficie, pero era lógico que sus perforaciones no pudiesen servir después del _corto circuito_ que le crearon los cuatro contrincantes, y por eso el camino Deva se fue hundiendo en las aguas.

Sasuke y Naruto ya festejaban cuando un poderoso y sorpresivo golpe a cada uno los dejó casi al borde de la inconsciencia, el camino Naraka fue el causante y dejando a eso dos tirados nadó hasta donde Pain se encontraba y lo engulló saliendo de ese lugar, pues al ser solo un cuerpo curativo no podía enfrentarse contra los dos sannin, así lo había ordenado Nagato. Jiraiya dejó que Gamabunta se fuera y corrió hasta Orochimaru que le señaló a los chicos.

–Ellos están heridos.

Los dos sannin se acercaron presurosos hasta los menores y el pelinegro los revisó.

–Naruto tiene perforado uno de sus pulmones.

–¡Por Kami! –exclamó Jiraiya.– ¡¿Y es que había otro?!

–Si había otro, pero eso ya lo hablaremos más tarde. –Orochimaru colocó más chakra recorriendo el cuerpo del rubio– El Kyubi lo está sanando. –El sannin pelinegro dejó al rubio en brazos de Jiraiya.– Es mejor que lo saques de aquí no tardaran en venir a buscarlo. No tardes, no creo que pueda cargar a Sasuke.

–No tardare, pero el Uchiha...

–Estará bien, es fuerte y solo tiene una pequeña hemorragia interna.

–Naru... to...

Susurró Sasuke en la inconsciencia y al mismo tiempo una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla del rubio.

000

Ya estaban cerca de Konoha y eso significaba que podría pagar su deuda con esas aldea y con su amigo, sentía Gaara, y apresuró el paso para llegar a tiempo de prestar su ayuda, dejó rezagados a sus hermanos, pero algo detuvo su carrera y es que frente a él estaba Sasuke Uchiha... «_No, se parece pero este claramente es mayor_» pensó el pelirrojo...

*Yuki: El nombre de su clan.

Mil gracias a: chizuruchan1999, Linne - Si es todo un caso en ese estado y los antojos, pues nada que son las comidas favoritas de Jiraiya ;) -, mitsuki uchiha namikaze, Zanzamaru, narusempai, alessa -Ya sabes lo posesivo de los Uchiha y como ves si lo adelantó-, kaoryciel94, Moon-9215, Princezz Inuyoukai, YURIKO CHUN-LI, Saya Uchiha -Me los estoy pensado por que también me encanta esa pareja ;)-, Hatake.E, Goshy -eres vidente jejeje-, saki-li y harunablakrose.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

Kakashi llegó hasta el valle del fin –no podía creer que Sasuke hubiese abandonado la aldea para seguir al sannin de las serpientes–, pues eso de que quería buscar a su hermano no lo consideraba posible sabiendo que Itachi estaba de misión de infiltración, solo le quedaba esperar al Uchiha mayor y preguntarle a él. El de mascara se arrimó a una de las estatuas al ver un bulto y al acercarse notó que era el rubio, corrió hasta él y lo cargó sobre su espalda para llevarlo de regreso a la aldea, pero el chico a pesar de estar inconsciente, aún lloraba.

–Vamos Naruto no debes perder la esperanza de que volverá arrepentido.

El copynin caminó hasta la aldea y llevó al hospital al rubio y Tsunade fue avisada. Con el rubio en una habitación y con la rubia revisándolo, esta le dijo a Kakashi:

–Por eso no confiaba en ese Uchiha.

–No sé que decir, supongo que no conocimos realmente a Sasuke. –fingió Kakashi debatido, sabiendo que debía haber otra explicación.

Naruto ya estaba despierto y sentía inmensas ganas de defender a su teme, pero con eso su secreto ya no lo sería. Optó por abrir los ojos y con eso evitaría que siguieran hablando de Sasuke. La rubia vio los ojos azules abrirse y de inmediato preguntó:

–¿Como te sientes?

–Bien Bāchan. Mi cuerpo se recupera rápido.

–De todos modos te quedaras un día completo

Y como el rubio no se negó –signo de estar realmente consternado–, los adultos se retiraron para dejarlo un rato a solas. Naruto se recostó de lado y suspiró solo tenían horas de no verse y él ya extrañaba mucho a Sasuke, suponía que no era como separarse por alguna horas.

000

Tsunade y Kakashi fuera de la habitación conversaban acerca de los últimos acontecimientos.

–¿No había señales del Uchiha?

–No, cuando llegue sólo estaba Naruto.

–Y casualidad que todos los invasores que ayudaron en su huida desaparecieron también -los que no fueron vencidos-.

–Como sea, creo que Sasuke seguirá a su hermano ya sea para unirse a él o para cuestionarle su comportamiento.

La rubia asintió pensando en que la historia de Itachi Uchiha no la conocía del todo.

–Por el momento dejemos que Naruto descanse e informale a su tutor.

–Si Hokage-sama.

El shinobi enmascarado desapareció en una bola de humo y la rubia se dirigió de regreso a la torre.

000

Orochimaru iba por delante y Jiraiya lo seguía cargando a Sasuke, el de cabello negro se adelantó para poner al tanto a su equipo. Cuando Jiraiya dejó al chico en la camilla de uno de los laboratorios, los ayudantes del sannin de las serpientes ya estaban listos para atenderlo, pues Orochimaru no podía hacerse cargo, pues también necesitaba atención por el brazo y para ver que su pequeño no hubiese sido lastimado. Un par de horas y Sasuke ya estaba en recuperación siendo monitoreado. Orochimaru solo vio que su alumno estuviese bien y se fue a descansar.

–Me siento muy cansado, te dejare a ti que le informes a Tsunade.

–Si no regreso, promete que le hablaras de mí a mi hijo.

–Que exagerado, veras que se le pasa el enojo al saber que todo lo hicimos por el bien del jinchuriki, pero si no... llevaré flores a tu tumba. –bromeó Orochimaru.

–...

Jiraiya acompañó a su pareja hasta la habitación que compartían y cuando este se quedó dormido él salió rumbo a la aldea y con dirección a la torre del hokage.

000

Gaara se puso en guardia y Temari junto con Kankuro lo imitaron, pero Itachi no permitiría demoras y mucho menos que los chicos de Suna llegaran a Konoha.

–Podemos hacer esto rápido y sin dolor o rápido y con mucho dolor –dijo el compañero azul de Itachi.

–No se que quieren, pero llevó prisa y no pretendo perder el tiempo con ustedes.

–Para ser un mocoso hablas mucho. –respondió Kisame.

No es como si los hermano Sabaku no, so supieran quienes eran esos hombres con capa negra, sin embrago, el que estuviesen ahí no los amedrentaría. Un sonido de explosión se escuchó a espaldas del grupo y esa fue la señal de atacar, Gaara convocó a su arena y la lanzó en contra del moreno que de inmediato la esquivó. Kisame movía Samaheda con maestría cortando los _hilos_ de Kankuro hacia su marionetas y deteniendo los ataques de los abanico de Temari.

Por su parte Deidara había hecho un boquete lo suficientemente grande para evitar que los otros que iban con los tres chicos de Suna llegaran hasta ellos y los ayudaran, Tobi aplaudía el movimiento del rubio, mientras que Sasori usaba a Hiruko que luchaba contra Baki que movía su espada de viento tratando de cortar a la marioneta, mientras Deidara seguía arrojando explosivos a los otros shinobis.

–¡Tobi!

Llamó el rubio y le dio varias minas, este usó un movimiento de sus manos y la arena se arremolinó creando una cortina para distraer a los rivales y que no vieran donde colocaba los explosivos, pero tuvo que hacerlo velozmente pues Baki difuminó la cortina para seguir atacando y abrirse paso para ayudar a los tres chicos. Sasori conocía el terreno donde se movían, pero no Tobi y Deidara que si bien eran buenos serían mejores si no sintieran que en cada momento los contrincantes movían la arena bajo sus pies provocando inestabilidad en sus movimientos. Tobi peleaba con taijutsu contra uno, mientras Deidara hacía algunos animales de arcilla que se lanzaban suicidas buscando atrapar al rival en su explosión. Sasori seguía arremetiendo contra Baki, pero no es vano este era un shinobi destacado y su viento era un arma fabulosa que cortó la cola de Hiroku, Sasori quiso evitar el daño y se retiró a distancia prudente cerca de su compañeros de equipo, y un golpe de la espada que evitó Hiruko alcanzó el brazo de Deidara. Tobi uso su _sharingan_ y dejó inconsciente a su rival para ir a ayudar al rubio, pues en el grupo se le consideraba valioso su _arte_.

Unos metros más adelante Itachi ya tenía rodeado a Gaara con su _amaterasu_ y el chico usaba su arena para intentar apagar las llamas, una distracción que el genio Uchiha utilizó...

–_Mangekio sharingan_. –dijo el moreno y el chico pelirrojo cayó en el _tsukuyomi_ reviviendo su dolorosa infancia.

Kamatari peleó cortando cuanto tiburón de agua pudo, pero eran demasiados para él y tuvo que retroceder y es que las marionetas de Kankuro ya no era de gran ayuda en un lugar lleno de agua. Las marionetas y la invocación estaban fuera de combate también y Kisame se acercó al jinchuriki que estaba _durmiendo_.

–Esto fue rápido no creo que Pein tenga reparos por el trabajo está vez.

–...

El grito de una voz conocida detuvo el monologo y Kisame vio como desapareció su compañero sin decir palabra.

–Lo siento por el que hirió al rubio.

Aseguró Kisame y se encaminó pasando sobre unos mojado e inconscientes Kankuro y Temari. Dirigiéndose a donde los otros aktasuki se encontraban.

Deidara estaba sin brazo y sangrando demasiado, cuando Itachi llegó su lado, el rubio al verlo trató de soportar el inmenso dolor. Itachi vio a Tobi y Sasori.

–Ya no sirve. –aseguró como si nada Hiroku/Sasori– Lo convertiré en una de mis marionetas y así será una obra de arte inmortal.

Y Tobi se limitó a señalar a Baki como único culpable y este aún sostenía la espada de aire que fue la que cortó el brazo a Deidara. Pasaron segundos y el chakra de Itachi fue creando al esqueleto que del _Susanoo_, el moreno giró hacia los otros akatsukis que lo vieron asombrados ya que por lo regular no usaba en exceso su fuerza y menos por algo tan simple como unos pocos shinobis, pero cuando lo vieron tan serio supieron que debían salir lejos de él. Tobi ayudó a Deidara y Sasori se quedó rezagado, pero finalmente avanzó con los otros.

Con el _Susanoo_ el _Yasaka no Magatama_ estaba listo y los _tomoes_ fueron lanzados como proyectiles en contra de los shinobis de la arena...

Pasaron unos minutos y el Uchiha alcanzó a su equipo sin dar explicaciones de lo que pasó con los contrincantes, pero los otros Akatsukis se lo imaginaron. El moreno apresuró al grupo, pues el rubio estaba por caer desmayado. A pesar del desgaste que había sufrido por sacar una técnica tan poderosa, Itachi cargó a Deidara y partió velozmente hasta el punto de encuentro con los otros akatsukis: a la cueva donde estaba la está la estatua demoníaca.

000

Tsunade estaba terminando de recibir los reportes, cuando Jiraiya entró y esperó a que la Hokage quedara sola.

–¡¿Donde estabas se supone que Naruto es tu alumno?!

–...

–Ese Uchiha se ha largado y no me creo que con Orochimaru, pues me lo hubiesen dicho, seguro que se fue con el traidor de su hermano y ahora ya no tengo un renegado ya tengo dos.

–Oh vamos no serás la primer ni la última Hokage que _se le pierden_ shinobis. –bromeó Jiraiya.

–¡Callate! ¿Donde estabas y donde está Orochimaru?

–Pues donde más, en su laboratorio.

–¿Entonces no sabe nada del Uchiha?

El de cabello blanco se rascó la nuca y se preparó para lo que venía.

–Creo que es mejor que empiece por el principio, aunque yo creo que el tercero debió dejar algo que le indicara a su sustituto, la misión que le encomendó a Itachi.

La rubia puso los codos en su escritorio, recargó la barbilla en sus manos para escuchar todo lo que debía relatarle Jiraiya. Minutos después se escuchó un estruendo en la torre y se vio a un hombre de cabello blanco que salió volando por los aires y a la rubia dispuesta a no dejarlo aterrizar si no golpearlo más fuerte, pero este se removió y cayó parado corriendo por su vida. Con Tsunade detrás de él Jiraiya llegó hasta la cueva donde estaba el laboratorio y la atravesó cual bólido. Orochimaru fue el primero que sintió el chakra conocido y... cabreado. Pero sabiendo que tenía _inmunidad_ se quedó esperando a que los problemas llegaran. Jiraiya pasó corriendo y el sannin de las serpientes esperó y detrás de su pareja Tsunade llegaba...

–¡Tú también me las pagaras!

Orochimaru _casualmente_ se acarició el estomago y la rubia tuvo que contenerse.

–¡Pero ese crio saldrá algún día!

El de cabello negro se encogió de hombros.

–Piensa tetona si han venido por el jinchuriki de Konoha ¿quien más está en peligro?

La de ojos miel los abrió y susurró apretando los dientes.

–El chico de Suna, por eso no llegaron a ayudarnos. Mandaré a un equipo.

–A los mejores, por que si el otro Uchiha estuvo por allá seguro que ya tiene al jinchuriki.

–¿Por que no me avisaron antes? pude haberlos prevenido.

–Fue una suposición al ver que aquí no vinieron todos, si no que faltaban la mitad. Si atacaron a la misma hora o defendíamos al rubio o al otro. El Uchiha nos hubiese matada si algo le pasaba a sus niños, ademas si los prevenías todos los compañeros de Itachi hubiesen sospechado y él y _su ayudante_ hubiesen sido asesinados.

–Maldito mocoso.

–Mocoso, pero es tu espía así que o lo ayudas o se regresa y pierdes su fuente de información.

–No lo cure para que estuviese de holgazán.

Orochimaru arqueó una ceja.

–Pues no creo que hay sido de a gratis.

–... Debo mandar al equipo de rescate.

El sannin vio partir a la mujer y suspiró aliviado, de pronto vio que un pequeño sapo se posó junto a él y rodó los ojos.

–Ya puedes salir ya se fue.

El anfibio abrió la boca y de su estomago salió Jiraiya aunque un poco lleno de baba.

–Es que si era capaz de matarme o mínimo dejarme en coma.

–... Te das un baño no te me acerques así.

000

En la cueva ya los esperaba el otro equipo, al no ver a ningún jinchuriki los que iban de Suna se miraron poniéndose de acuerdo en silencio para no mencionar nada del fracaso, por lo menos no a Pein por que de los otros si que que se burlarían. Itachi caminó hasta Kakuzu y colocó a Deidara frente a él.

–...

Kakuzu lo miró y supo lo que deseaba el Uchiha a pesar de que no había dicho palabra.

–Dame su brazo.

Tobi llegó hasta ellos y sacó el pergamino donde había guardado la extremidad de Deidara. Itachi usó su _Mangekio sharingan_ y durmió al rubio para que no sintiera el dolor. A pesar de todo el descanso era necesario antes de que extrajeran al bijuu y cada akatsuki buscó donde reposar antes de que los llamaran para hacer el ritual.

000

El consejo de Suna se reunió y determinaron que buscarían al chico, pues si este se salía del control o le extraían al shūkaku sería muy peligroso, ademas que debían darle un escarmiento a esos renegados que habían acabado con uno de sus mejores equipos de shinobis. Chiyo fue la que no deseaba pedir ayuda a Konoha, pero lo otros se negaron y enviaron el ave mensajera, de eso ya hacía tiempo solo esperaban que la Hokage mandara un equipo.

000

En la torre del Hokage Tsunade tenía a Kakashi y los otros lideres de equipo reunidos.

–Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Azuma irán.

Los mencionados se alistaron para partir de inmediato. Kakashi fue al hospital para avisarle a Iruka, pero al hacerlo, cierto rubio se enteró y no hubo poder humano que lo retuviera en su habitación.

–¡Es mi amigo!

–No estás en condiciones. –trataba de convencerlo Iruka.

–¡Esto bien! ¡Tú sabes que ya no tengo heridas!

Y con eso el rubio saltó por la ventana y salió corriendo. Llegó hasta al torre aún con al ropa del hospital e Iruka y Kakashi corriendo tras él para detenerlo.

–¡Yo iré Bāchan!

–¡Claro que no mocoso! ¡¿Y que haces aquí si te dije que debías reposar?!

El rubio buscó un buen pretexto y por fin su cerebro dio con la respuesta, le pereció algo cruel, pero necesario.

–Déjame salvar a uno de mis amigos por lo menos. –dijo con su mejor cara deprimida.

–... ¡No te sobre esfuerces! –aceptó Tsunade ya que tal vez con el rubio yendo, Itachi podría hacer algo para ayudar al pelirrojo.

–¡No lo haré Bāchan!

Iruka esperó fuera junto con los otros y siendo que los dos rubios hablaban _muy quedo_ se enteraron de todo la conversación.

Con el equipo de rescate completo salieron rumbo a Suna, esperaban ayudar en algo y encontrar con vida al pelirrojo jinchuriki. Gai ya corría junto con los otros cuando notó de inmediato que eran seguidos por alguien, se quedó rezagado y esperó para montar una emboscada. Las sombras cruzaron entre las ramas y estos fueron atacados por Gai con taijutsu.

–¡Gai sensei!

–¡¿Que hacen aquí?!

Neji y Lee se vieron uno a otro.

–Solo queríamos acompañarlos, no interferiríamos sensei. –contestó el Hyūga.

Para ese momento Kakashi ya estaba ahí con ellos así que solo se encogió de hombros.

–Yo llevo a Naruto.

Y Gai se dio por vencido.

–Se quedaran atrás, los tres.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se unieron al equipo. Los que no estaba de acuerdo fueron Kurenai y Asuma, pero Gai y Kakashi aceptaron toda la responsabilidad.

–¡Esta no es misión para gennin! –aseguró la kunoichi.

–¿Y que hacemos regresarlos solos a la aldea? –preguntó irónico Gai.

–Pues tú eres responsable de ellos.–aseguró Azuma.

–Y yo también. Avancemos que solo perdemos tiempo.

Concluyó Kakashi y siguió corriendo. Naruto vio a los otros chicos y les guiño un ojo para después seguir a su sensei.

000

Jiraiya salió de la ducha y se cambió para ir a buscar a su pareja, este seguro aún seguía trabajando, pues había tenido que detener sus investigaciones por los recientes acontecimientos, pero el avance en sus experimentos era notorio. Caminó hasta la sala de congelamiento y buscó a Orochimaru, este manipulaba dos órganos, que a decir verdad Jiraiya no reconocía por lo que se retiró hasta su cuarto de observación y esperó a que el de cabello negro terminara. Orochimaru dejó los dos riñones y Kabuto junto con dos más de sus ayudantes los colocaron dentro de sus contenedores.

–Tal vez parezca poco, pero no lo es... es el primer riñón clonado que se servirá a un shinobi de Konoha. –dijo el sannin y todos los investigadores aplaudieron.

El sannin dejó que los reportes los escribiera Kabuto y le se retiró, al girarse vio a Jiraiya y este sonrió, pero el sannin de las serpientes no fue hasta el de cabello blanco si no que salio hasta donde su alumno reposaba, seguido por Jiraiya. Conectado a varios aparatos Sasuke era atendido y parecía que todo iba bien.

–¿Como está el pequeño vengador?

–¡¿Vengador?! –preguntó Orochimaru.

–Aseguran que se fue contigo para que le dieras más poder y vengarse de su hermano por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar por su partida.

–En algo tiene razón le daré conocimientos eso si. Pero por el momento es mejor que se recupere completamente ¿Y tú que harás con el rubio?

–Creo que lo sacare de la aldea, de ese modo nos quitaremos que no estén vigilando y podré estar contigo sin esconderme.

–Dejaremos este lugar ¿no? Está muy cerca de la aldea.

–Si con el triunfo de tus investigaciones no creo que Tsunade nos necesite aquí, podrás mandarle los reportes desde otro lugar.

–De todos modos no es bueno quedarnos en un solo lugar, akatsuki nos buscara.

–Cierto, cambiar de guarida es bueno para ti, y yo te seguiré de cerca ¡Oh lo olvidaba! estos niños no deben verse es una de las condiciones del Uchiha mayor.

–Lo sé. Aunque si me lo preguntas es exagerado, si los separan más se buscaran. Como tú y yo.

–Cierto, sin embargo si ayudamos un poco no tendrán que pasar tantos años separados como nosotros.

–Si Itachi se entera no le gustara.

–¿Y por que te preocupa eso? ¿Acaso aún sigues obsesionado con él? –preguntó celoso Jiraiya.

–... Si, por eso llevó a tu hijo en el vientre, pronto estaré como vaca y mis pobres pies no soportaran tanto peso, por no olvidar que mi vejiga me dará lata las veinticuatro horas del día.

–...

Jiraiya suspiró derrotado al ver que Orochimaru se alejaba molesto de la habitación, y se preguntó «_¿Cual será mejor, el chocolate con menta o el de fresas y crema?_» después de todo para que al sannin de cabello negro se le pasara el enojo, le costaría dos tarros de helado.

000

Eran todos Jōnin de élite y el dar con el guía era cosa fácil. Pakkun iba por delante y detrás su amo y su alumno. Suna les había asegurado que tendrían un guía y que este los esperaba en un lugar cercano. El perro fue el que lo detectó y el grupo se detuvo buscando al shinobi de Suna. Una anciana mujer apareció y todos le vieron como buscando a alguien más.

–Yo los guiare daremos con el lugar donde tienen al chico.

A pesar del desconcierto que sintieron de primera mano, la seguridad de la mujer los obligó a no negarse a seguirla. El rubio la vio y luego se acercó a su sensei.

–¿Ella soportara nuestro pasó?

–Yo ya era Jōnin cuando tú no habías nacido. –dijo la anciana.

–No lo dudo señora.

Respondió Naruto antes de que su sensei lo golpeara por hablar de más. El camino fue rápido antes de que los primeros contratiempos se presentaran. Chiyo al escuchar el nombre completo de Kakashi se giró para atacarlo, y este solo esquivo, los ataques siguieron hasta que otros shinobis de la Hoja lograron persuadir a la mujer de que no eran tiempos de venganzas.

000

El grupo entero estaba en posición y Pein inició el ritual, Gaara yacía en centro del circulo de frente a la estatua. Al rubio Deidara le habían cocido el brazo y con eso ya estaba en acción de nuevo, Itachi estaba algo preocupado por que no había llegado ninguno equipo de rescate, más tomó su lugar en el ritual esperando que no tardaran o si no el chico moriría y no habría nada que se pudiese hacer, por otro lado y a pesar de sentirse egoísta daba gracias de que no fuera su pequeño rubio el que estuviese en esa situación.

Pero lo que siguió fue un cargo más a la conciencia de Itachi, pues la extracción del Bijuu fue un éxito, y con eso los integrantes de Akatsuki se dispersaron dejando a su equipo y el de Sasori deshacerse de _los restos_.

Sasori fue el que cargó el cuerpo del chico y lo sacó del lugar siendo seguido por los otros tres. El chakra que sintieron acercandose no les era conocido, pero se sentía poderoso, el marionetista sin embargo si lo reconoció.

–Deidara llevate el cuerpo que yo tengo una visita familiar.

El rubio obedeció a pesar de que cargar el_ cadáver _de un chico -casi un niño- no le agradaba mucho. Itachi se acercó y le susurró.

–No te alejes mucho deja que ellos se lo lleven.

El rubio asintió con un guiño de ojo y creó una lechuza para transportar al pelirrojo, se montó en ella con su carga y voló bajo para que los shinobis -que deseaban rescatar al chico- lo vieran y fue justo como lo planeó ya que Naruto y Kakashi notaron el ave y a Gaara. Naruto corrió detrás del otro rubio junto con Kakashi olvidando la orden de quedarse atrás y no interferir, pero debía rescatar a su amigo y que mejor que pedírselo al amigo de su aniki, –pues reconoció de inmediato a Deidara–, lo malo es que Kakashi no sabía nada del rubio y su amistad con Itachi y al querer bajar a Gaara atacó al rubio que no pudo dejar de responder mandando sus creaciones a explotar, pero evitando –muy discretamente– al chico de marquitas, sin embargo Kakashi usó su _sharingan_ e intentó mandar al rubio a _Kamui_, pero este había sido aleccionado por un Uchiha y logró escapar de la técnica y creó una copia que dejó para que Kakashi se _entretuviera_ y con un gesto llamó al rubio que lo siguió. En la orilla de una barranca Deidara aterrizó, Naruto llegó corriendo y encontró al ave que aún cargaba al pelirrojo.

–¡¿Quien es el que viene contigo hm?!

–Mi sensei.

–¡Oh ya! Te dejo a tu amigo, pero... no está con vida hm.

–... –Naruto apretó los puños con furia.

–Es mejor que entrenes y te vuelvas fuerte para poder vengar su muerte hm.

–Yo más bien creo que para proteger a los amigos que me quedan y a mis anikis.

Deidara suspiró, tiempo atrás se hubiese burlado de la forma de pensar del niño, pero desde que Itachi era parte importante de su vida entendía lo que pensaba el jinchuriki. Se montó en su ave emprendiendo el vuelo, pues la falta de explosión alguna le decía que su clon de arcilla había fallado y que seguro el maestro del chico ya estaba en camino.

Kakashi llegó segundos después y vio como Naruto revisaba a su amigo.

–¡¿Lo dejó?!

–Dijo que ya no servía. –mintió Naruto.– Kakashi sensei ¿él está...

El de cabello plateado se acercó a los dos chicos y revisó los signos vitales del pelirrojo y notó que ya no había tales.

000

De nuevo se encontraban peleando con ese hombre azul, pero Kurenai y Asuma era un buen dúo que se conocía lo suficiente para que sus estrategias funcionaran y si bien estaban perdiendo, le estaba costando trabajo a Kisame. Kurenai atrajo al hombre azul al gengutsu de la prisión arbórea y con eso Asuma tuvo un blanco _inmóvil_ para usar sus cuchillos de chakra, pero Kisame logró cortar el árbol en pedazos y detener la mayoría de las navajas a excepción de una que se le clavó en un brazo, más esto no lo detuvo y creó una explosión de olas que inundó el lugar donde Kurenai y Asuma tenían mas de un rival que derrotar y por si fuera poco que les robaban el chakra: los clones de agua.

000

No muy lejos de ahí, Chiyo se enfrentaba a su nieto y a las marionetas de este.

–Es mejor que te des por vencida.

–No hasta demostrarte que no aprendiste todo lo que deseabas, aún pudo enseñarte una cosa o dos.

En esa pelea el que ganaría era el que fuese más hábil para manejar a sus armas y no por la cantidad de ellas.

000

Itachi vio avanzar a Maito y como sus alumnos se quedaron detrás de él. El hombre de traje verde no hizo contacto en ningún momento con los ojos de Itachi y se concentró en los pies de este, pero el Uchiha sabía que Gai se entrenó para contrarrestar el _sharingan_ por lo que le correspondió con la misma fuerza usando _taijutsu_ y si bien Gai era imparable con los golpes Itachi no se quedó atrás y combinó los golpes con varios _katones_ que dejaron llamas suficientes para que el sensei no pudiera predecir sus movimientos ya que no veía los pies. El moreno quería terminar con eso sin herir mucho al maestro y es que la cara sorprendida de Rock –que veía todo desde lejos junto con Neji– le recordó que este fue el primer amigo de sus hermanos y que no deseaba crearle malos recuerdos, por lo que usando una cortina de cuervos desapareció del lugar y fue en busca de los otros akatsukis. _Pasó_ por Kisame que había llenado el lago con tiburones que Asuma cortaba con sus cuchillas y Kurenai esquivaba. Hoshigaki vio al moreno y dejó su entretenimiento sabía que en cuanto perdieran el chakra que los sostenía, los tiburones desaparecerían. Los dos akatsukis caminaron y se adentraron en el bosque donde vieron que el rubio estaba sentado en las ramas más altas de un árbol.

–¿Y Sasori no danna?

–No lo sabemos aún debe estar combatiendo. –contestó Kisame.

–No lo esperaremos, sabe que solo era hacerles perder el tiempo.

Deidara vio a Itachi y oyéndolo hablar supo que estaba molesto, pero no sabía por que después de todo él solo estaba preocupado por su compañero de equipo, por lo que regresó su vista al horizonte y esperó a que Sasori apareciera. Afortunadamente este ya estaba de regreso y los cuatro emprendieron el camino.

000

El equipo de rescate se reunió y entre todos pensaron en lo que debían de hacer. La misión había sido un fracaso y como consecuencia la muerte de un chico. La anciana Chiyo tomó una decisión –que si bien la entendía los Jōnin no podían aceptarla–, pues de todos modos se perdería una vida.

–Tal vez tenga un futuro brillante y se lo estamos negando, y por si fuera poco yo ayude a que le sellaran el shūkaku en él.

–Yo creo que es un buen shinobi que merece otra oportunidad y que la aprovechara. –decía Rock lee que ya no le guardaba rencor a Gaara.

–¡Cierto ttebayo!

No hubo más que discutir y la resurrección inició, cuando está _terminó_ levantaron con reverencia el cuerpo de la anciana Jōnin. Gaara abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron uno ojos negros y unos ojos azules que lo miraba expectantes.

–Yo te conozco –dijo Gaara viendo al moreno.

–¡Yosh él me reconoció! –exclamó Lee que sonrió y alzó su dedo pulgar.

Naruto se acercó para que el pelirrojo también lo viera y este parpadeó sintiéndose algo débil y desorientado, pero tranquilo.

El grupo regresó a Suna y las buenas y malas noticias fueran dadas. Chiyo fue llorada y sería recordada y Gaara seguía siendo un excelente shinobi que seguramente sería tomado en cuenta para ser Kazekage.

Esa noche los shinobis de Konoha fueron hospedados en la aldea y pudieron descansar y pasear un rato –Kurenai y Azuma–. Gaara recibió a los gennin y junto con sus hermanos fueron buenos anfitriones. Rock Lee fue invitado a dar un paseo por la aldea con Temari y Neji junto con Kankuro fueron obligados a ir. Naruto se quedó conversando con Gaara en lo que este descansaba un rato.

–¿Desde cuando Lee ya no te desagrada?

–Fui a disculparme con él al hospital ¿No te dijo el Uchiha?

–No.

Gaara se acomodó en el sillón y algo cohibido preguntó.

–¿Que pasó con él?

–Se fue con Orochimaru.

Después de eso los dos se quedaron cayados un momento y de nuevo el de ojos verdes comenzó a preguntar.

–¿Hace mucho que tú y Lee son amigos?

–Si, desde que teníamos como cuatro años.

–Eso es mucho tiempo... ¿crees que nosotros podamos ser así de unidos?

–¡Claro ttebayo!

Naruto sonrió antes lo dicho y siguió contándole a Gaara acerca de su vida y aventuras.

–Entonces ellos son...

–Mis hermanos, mi aniki... antes de que se fuera me dio todo al igual que a Sasuke y desde que recuerdo me trató siempre como un Uchiha, pero haciendo inca pie en no olvidar a mis padres, aunque no los conocí.

– La gente miente y te dice que te ama, pero no es cierto. Ahora tus hermanos te dejaron solo.

El rubio suspiró abatido, Gaara le contó lo que había sucedido con su tío Yasshamru, pero sus hermanos no mentían, que lo cuidaba aunque no los viera. Pero para le gente ellos se olvidaron de él y buscaron otro camino errado, por lo que lo veían con algo de lástima y eso no le gustaba.

–¡Ellos regresaran o yo los traeré de vuelta ttebayo!

Los demás llegaron para la cena y los tres gennin fueron atendidos, se les asignó un habitación por esa noche ya que regresaban a Konoha al día siguiente. Naruto y Neji acomodaron los futones en lo que Lee tomaba un baño. Gaara fue a ver que no necesitaran nada y se topó con esos dos ya acostados viendo que faltaba el pelinegro.

–¿Están bien así?

El rubio contestó.

–Si, yo compartiré el futon con Lee...

–Traeré otro, seguro que Kankuro tiene otro. –corto el pelirrojo que no quería que Naruto compartiera futon con el chico de cejas grandes.

Neji se encogió de hombros ante el rostro dudoso de Naruto y se dispuso a dormir, a pesar de no haber peleado, el ser testigos del poder de los shinobis renegados lo había dejado exhaustos y a la vez con inmensas ganas de superarse. Lee entró al mismo tiempo que Gaara llevaba el futon y al verlos:

–No es necesario, yo puedo .dormir con Naruto, estamos acostumbrados... –Cuando Lee dijo eso el rostro de Gaara se volvió de piedra literalmente y miró el rubio que sonreía inocente asintiendo a las palabras de Lee– Yo pase muchas noches en la residencia Uchiha cuando eramos más jóvenes, aunque... también Sasuke dormía con nosotros... –Recordó lo que pasó con este último y se disculpó– Oh lo siento Naruto.

Pero el rubio no le dio importancia y mejor se dedico a extender el futon que usaría el pelinegro. El pelirrojo se despidió y los de la Hoja se acostaron para descansar.

Gaara vagó un rato por la casa silenciosa y oscura, para luego ir de nuevo al cuarto de visitas y ver a los invitados, los tres chicos dormían y se podía ver que dos de ellos parecían remolinos en sus camas. Gaara cerró con cuidado la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para pensar en lo que sentía al estar cerca de ese chico hiperactivo y alegre.

La mañana vino con el equipo de rescate regresando a Konoha.

000

Orochimaru recogió todos los documentos y los fue dejando en el pergamino, la mayoría de las muestras viajarían con él, pero para eso estaba una de sus serpientes que junto con uno de los sapos de Jiraiya las trasportarían con cuidado en sus estómagos. El equipo que le había asignado Tsunade se quedaría a seguir creando muestras con los resultados positivos que habían tenido y con el riñón sano trasplantado a una de las kunoichis de Konoha con éxito del noventa y ocho por ciento solo quedaba perfeccionar las formulas y seguir con órganos más complicados. Lo del útero sería dejado hasta que el _experimento finalizara _con el nacimiento del bebé de los sannin y todos deseaban que el éxito fuera rotundo, con eso la opción de engendrar estaría en la mesa, pero para personas que serían exhaustivamente investigadas y que tendrían que pasar varias pruebas para poder tener ese privilegio. Eso era lo que estipulaba Orochimaru, pero Jiraiya opinaba que con desear ser padres y querer mucho al niño o niña podían ser buenos candidatos.

El sannin de los sapos entró llevando una gran caja que de inmediato metió en el sapo.

–¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó el de cabello negro.

–...

–Jiraiya.

–Es que tu guarida está lejos de cualquier lugar habitado...

–Ese es el sentido de tener una guarida.

–Pero...

–Habla ya.

–_Potes de helado, ajos, albahaca, salsa de solla, jengibre, fécula de papa y harina de trigo_. –murmuró el de cabello blanco.

Orochimaru dejó los últimos documentos y enrolló el pergamino, que quedó tan grande como siempre –y es que era el que cargaba Jiraiya en la espalda, con nadie más podían estar seguros esos papeles– y se giró para ver a su pareja.

–A veces quiero matarte –Jiraiya frunció el ceño– y otras... haces cosas que me recuerdan el por que te amo.

Orochimaru se adelantó y atrajo al otro hombre hacia él para besarlo, el estomago ya más grande los mantenía un poco separados, pero el sannin de los sapos se acomodó de modo que no apretara a este y abrazó a su pareja buscando desnudarle, Orochimaru ayudó al otro y así quedaron libres de cualquier tela, sintiendo que sus pieles se rozaban despertando todo el lívido que poseían, las invocaciones desaparecieron y ellos aprovecharon la privacidad y el sannin de las serpientes fue subido en la mesa de su laboratorio y penetrado por Jiraiya que buscó el miembro de su pasivo para masturbarlo, el orgasmos llegó y con eso los sannin se liberaron de la tensión y confirmaron que a pesar de los años y las ideas se amaban y la prueba estaba en la redondez que Jiraiya besaba y acariciaba.

–¿Como está mi bebé? ¿Como está mi Kaminari*?

–No le hables como si fuese un varón que si es una niña tendrá complejos.

–De todos modos con dos padres no creo que se muy femenina, pero... es un niño de eso no hay duda. Y si es niña conque no salga como tu alumna me conformo.

–Idiota. Que tanto es un mes, espera y veremos que es.

–Prefiero esperar a que nazca, es más emocionante.

Orochimaru ignoró a su pareja y se removió de debajo de él para seguir con los preparativos para partir esa misma noche.

Jiraiya siguió también cargando sus cosas y ambos volvieron a invocar a sus ayudantes. A Sasuke lo llevarían en uno de los sapos buzos de Jiraiya para que el chico no se moviera. El de cabello negro salió y llegó hasta la habitación de este, para ver que ya lo tuvieran listo, pero lo que lo asombró fue que el Uchiha ya estaba despierto.

–¿Como te sientes Sasuke?

–Bien... ¿Y...

–El jinchuriki está bien incluso ya fue a una misión.

–¡¿Tan pronto?!

–Créeme que él solo necesitaba descanso, en cambio tú si nos preocupaste, tenías una hemorragia interna y tuvimos que operarte, pero nada que no sane con cuidados y reposo. Así que duerme que cuando te este entrenando querrás este tiempo de descanso.

El chico asintió y se acomodó para dormir de nuevo. Orochimaru salió y regresó hasta donde Jiraiya terminaba de empacar.

–Estaba pensando en que pronto cumplirás cinco meses y me preguntó cómo podre estar contigo más tiempo sin que deje solo a mi alumno.

–... No lo había pensado es mejor que hables con Itachi, no puedes descuidar al jinchuriki, pero...

El de cabello negro no terminó la frase, pero Jiraiya supuso que deseaba decir que no se quería quedar solo el resto del embarazo. Por lo que él mismo respondió.

–De todos modos el que ellos no se vean por tanto tiempo es algo cruel.

Orochimaru asintió sin decir nada. Esa misma noche Jiraiya Orochimaru, Sasuke y Kabuto se trasladaron a una de las bases del sannin de las serpientes.

000

Con el éxito de la última misión el periodo de descanso no fue tomado en tensión por Itachi y Deidara, pues Pein se había retirado junto con Konan y los había dejado –de algún modo– en libertad, por lo que casualmente_ Itachi salió a divertirse a una aldea cercana y el rubio fue a comprar materiales para su arte._ Los dos corrían de árbol en árbol buscando alcanzar al grupo que se retiraba a Konoha.

–¿Y si el perro nos delata hm?

–Mientras sea el, no hay problema, Kakashi lo sabe.

–¡Ese tipo quiso mandarme a otra dimensión hm!

–Te presentare.

–¡Como si me importara que ellos me conocieran!

Itachi prefirió no contestar, pues no quería molestar más al rubio que seguro estaba cansado y dolorido, pero el muy necio, no se había querido quedar y lo acompañó.

Itachi sintió el chakra y sonrió negando, esperaba que Jiraiya terminara de mostrarle a Naruto como ocultar el chakra del Kyūbi, pues él solo lo había mostrado un poco, pero no era suficiente si podían detectarlo como en ese momento él lo hacía.

–Ya están cerca, mantente detrás de mí.

–Si hm.

–Necesito uno de tus insectos.

–Un escarabajo será lo ideal hm.

El rubio hizo al pequeño animal y lo dejó volar dejando que Itachi le indicara hacia donde mandarlo, ellos se quedaron detrás de un árbol grande y esperaron. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando una voz llamó en susurros.

–Nii-san... nii-san...

Itachi salió de su escondite y cuando el rubio lo vio sonrió radiantemente y se lanzó a los brazos del moreno quien lo recibió gustoso. Itachi aún cargando a Naruto cual koala vio que el copynin los veía y también Deidara que nunca había presenciado como era Itachi conviviendo con su familia.

–Eso me recuerda cuando los conocí y él no se te despegaba. –confirmó Kakashi.

–Y a ti te gustaba molestarlos, a los dos. –siguió Itachi.

–¿Sasuke... –dijo Kakashi esperando una respuesta.

–Donde debe estar, con su próximo sensei, tú le enseñaste mucho, pero es hora de que aprenda de otro.

El de cabello plateado asintió, pero al notar la otra figura de capa negra y reconocerlo se pudo en guardia.

–¡¿Una emboscada Uchiha?! –preguntó.

–Por favor Kakashi sabes que yo no amenazó. Él es Deidara mi... aliado en Akatsuki.

–Deidara-san me regresó a Gaara.

Dijo el rubio menor y al escuchar eso Itachi tomó el rostro de este y juntando su frente aseguró:

–Siento no haber podido salvar a tu amigo.

Naruto se recargó en el hombro de Itachi y sonriendo contestó.

–Está vivo aniki, lo salvaron. Sé que no podías hacer nada.

Los dos espectadores disfrutaron la interacción de esos dos sin intervenir, hasta que Itachi dejó al rubio en el suelo e inclinándose le despeino el rubio cabello.

–No importa que estemos lejos sabes que te amamos verdad. Y sé que cuidaras a Iruka y nuestro hogar hasta que podamos regresar.

–Los extraño mucho.

–Y nosotros a ti, pero es necesario si queremos vivir algún día todos juntos.

El rubio sorbió la nariz evitando llorar y preguntó:

–¿Deidara-san también vivirá con nosotros? Él me agrada.

Itachi no pudo evitarlo y al igual que Deidara se sonrojó, pero re componiéndose respondió:

–Si, lo llevare para que viva con nosotros... Naruto sigue siendo tal como eres.

El rubito no entendió, pero asintió sonriendo. Itachi deseaba que no dejara esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba y es que con el sensei que le había conseguido dudaba que siguiera de ese modo.

–Debemos partir hm.

–Y nosotros. –contestó Kakashi.

El cuarteto se despidió y los de capa negra corrieron despareciendo entre los arboles, mientras el Hatake y Naruto los veían partir.

–No creo que dejes de verlo. –consoló el copynin.

–Si, Jiraiya mencionó que mi aniki le dijo que lo vigilaría de cerca.

–...

Los dos siguieron su camino para darles alcance a los otros y no despertar sospechas.

000

Esa tarde y de regresó a Otogakure Itachi y Deidara disfrutaban de un baño relajante en la tina. El rubio se enjabonaba con una mano, mientras el moreno le lavaba el cabello.

–Espera y yo lo haré por ti.

–No estoy inútil hm.

–No, es solo que yo quiero hacerlo.

El moreno enroscó el cabello del de ojos azules y luego tomó la esponja pasándola por el torso de este que se echaba agua con un mano.

–Uchiha...

–...

–¿De verdad quieres que viva contigo hm?

–Si, si quieres.

–¿Por que?

–Quiero tenerte para mí.

–Estás loco Uchiha hm.

El poseedor del _sharingan_ no respondió, pues estaba ocupado separando las nalgas del rubio y tratando de introducirse en su orificio, consiguiéndolo con ayuda del agua. Deidara gimió al sentir la intrusión, pero se relajó y disfrutó del movimiento leve de las caderas de su amante. Las manos de los dos acariciaron al piel contraria que alcanzaban y se besaron con ternura.

Cuando cayó la noche los dos se dispusieron a dormir abrazados sintiendo como el corazón del otro latía al mismo tiempo que el propio y usándolo como un arrullo, se quedaron dormidos.

000

El equipo de rescate regresó a Konoha y dos días después Jiraiya visitó al rubio en su casa. Iruka estaba en la academia por lo que el rubito recibió a su sensei.

–Partimos mañana.

–¿Adonde Ero-sennin?

–¡Mocoso!... ¡¿pues a donde más?! a entrenar.

–¿Pero así como cuidare de Iruka-nii y de la casa? Aniki me lo pidió.

–Seguro hablaba en sentido figurado. Y ademas es mejor conocer el mundo y que mejor que ahora que estás joven.

–¡Siempre quise probar todos los tipos de ramen ttebayo!

–Pues empaca ligero.

La mañana siguiente el rubio dejó la aldea junto con Jiraiya prometiendo que regresaría y sería más fuerte.

*Kaminari o Rai: Relampago o trueno.

Una disculpa y agradeciendo como siempre a :

Kaoryciel94, alessa-vulturi, chizuruchan1999, Alba marina -Si siguen y seguirán, amo a estos dos-, Zanzamaru, harunablakrose, Princezz Inuyoukai, Moon-9215, Hatake.E, YURIKO CHUN-LI, Goshy -Pues he tenido que adelantar un poco, pero trato de que no sea mucho, y gracias por comentar-, Saya Uchiha -Si muy diferente, pero no veía a Sasuke peleando con su bebé-, Nessieprettysweet.

**Y si dudan que el nene de los sannin sea lindo, nada más vean al papá de niño se los dejo en el avatar.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

Sasuke revisó palmo al palmo el lugar, pues sería su hogar por años. Fue conociendo a varias personas que trabajaban con Orochimaru, algunos eran investigados para ver como funcionaba su chakra, su metabolismo o su _Kekkei genkai_, así fue como conoció a Kimimaro, Jugo –que siempre estaba con el primero– a Suigetsu, y a una chica medio loca –en opinión de Sasuke– que era Karin. Recorriendo los pasadizos el moreno no dejaba de pensar en cierto rubio deseando verlo de nuevo, dos semanas habían pasado y sentía que su sensei estaba en iguales condiciones que él, ya que todos aseguraban que estaba de mal humor por que Jiraiya -su pareja- no había ido a verlo. Por si fuera poco Sasuke solo había estado entrenando algunas técnicas de medicina y es que su sensei tenía una barriga que no lo dejaba entrenar físicamente ni caminar normalmente, a veces Sasuke se preguntaba si su aniki esperaba que aprendiera a caminar como pato y si esa era una técnica desconocida en el mundo shinobi, por que seguro que más de un contrincante se moriría... de risa si la ponía en practica. Sasuke siguió su camino hacia la superficie y buscó a Kabuto quien últimamente solía escapar de Orochimaru y no era el único, de todos los allegados al sannin solo Kimimaro lo soportaba.

–¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó el chico de anteojos que juntaba algunas plantas en el invernadero.

–¿Sabes cuando vendrá el sannin de los sapos?

–No ha mandado mensaje, esperaba llegar a una aldea pronto para dejar a tu amigo en la posada y venir.

–¡¿Lo dejara solo?!

–No lo sé.

Sasuke entró apresurado y furioso a cuestionar a su maestro, entendía que en la situación _especial_ de Orochimaru necesitaba a su pareja, pero no para poner en peligro a su dobe.

000

Itachi vio al sapo frente a él y se inclinó alzándolo mientras el rubio lo picaba con un dedo.

–Déjalo ya Deidara.

–Es que es tan real y... verde, pero trae un pergamino hm.

–... Por supuesto que es real.

El Uchiha negó y leyó el mensaje: una cita con Jiraiya en una aldea muy al norte de Konoha.

–¿Por que te querrá ver hm?

Itachi no contestó solo esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada a su niño rubio por que rodarían cabezas si eso había sucedido. Kisame llegó hasta donde el rubio y el moreno entrenaban y les comentó:

–Debo traer al Yonbi.

–¿Solo tú? –preguntó curioso el rubio.

–Si. Individualmente seguimos siendo akatsukis. Deberían de aprovechar que Pain está planeando como capturar al cuatro colas -y de paso vengarse de los sannin- y salir.

–¿Aprovechar hm?

–Sasori está obsesionado con hacer una marioneta de su abuela y por el momento te ha dejado en total libertad ¿no?

–¡Nadie me manda hm!

–Como sea vengan conmigo y pueden desviarse en uno de los pueblos.

–¿Por que haces esto? –preguntó el moreno.

–Yo no hago nada, si los descubren yo no tendré nada que ver.

Terminó el hombre azul y se giró para salir de la aldea, Itachi y Deidara se miraron y siguieron a Kisame, después de todo este les estaba dando un buen pretexto y coartada y debían aprovecharla. Itachi se acercó a Deidara y le susurró.

–¿Y si te busca Sasori?

–Cuando está creando no hay nada más a su alrededor hm.

Itachi asintió, pero no le interesaba mucho lo que pensara el pelirrojo a quien ya tenía en la mira por no preocuparse por el rubio en el rapto de chico de Suna.

000

El rubio caminó entre los puestos de comida y de artículos variados, buscando a su sensei este se había adelantado a buscar hospedaje y no lo encontraba, afortunadamente no le había dado a Gama-chan, pues seguro que su sensei se gastaba todo lo que la ranita traía y lo dejaban sin ahorros. Con esos pensamientos el rubio sintió hambre y buscó un local donde vendieran su preciado ramen, ordenando tres tazones medianos, asi cuando el estomago estuviese lleno, reiniciaría su búsqueda.

A las afueras del pequeño pueblo cerca de un acantilado, Jiraiya conversaba con su _mensajero _que estaba molesto por el trato hacia él por parte del rubio.

–Pero no te lo tomes a pecho.

El sapo se cruzó de brazos y desapareció. El de cabello blanco sonrió y siguió sentado, Sin embargo no se giró, pero le habló a los visitantes que llegaron.

–No tardaron, a veces creo que Pain no se toma en serio lo de vigilar a su gente.

–¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me llamaste?

Preguntó Itachi, mientras Deidara se acercaba a donde el sennin estaba sentado y se acomodó también. Jiraiya miró al rubio y agitando su largo cabello le dijo.

–Para ser un akatsuki eres algo confiado.

–No le veo el caso, por que mandar un mensaje si quiere pelear lo hará sin _invitarnos_ _formalmente _hm_._

–Tienes razón y bueno no tenemos tiempo de conversar así que voy al punto, Itachi quiero que cuides un par de días a Naruto, yo viajare para ver a Orochimaru.

–¿Es necesario?

–Si lo preguntas de ese modo me harás dudar de _tu amor de hermano_.

–Eso ni usted ni nadie tiene que refutarlo. La cuestión es que no puedo desaparecerme así como así solo por que usted quier visitar a su... _amigo_.

–No cortes la frase mocoso. Orochimaru es mi pareja y en necesario que yo vaya a verlo; incluso no se como le hagas, pero te necesitare por un mes por lo menos, para que cuides a Naruto, no digo que en este momento, pero será pronto.

Los dos chicos de capa negra se miraron un momento y luego giraron hacía el sannin.

–Me quedaré con él tengo un par de días de cuartada, pero el mes no lo creo posible.

Jiraiya se rascó la nuca y luego se mesó la barbilla caminando de un lado a otro hasta que encaró al moreno.

–Pues no veo otra solución que no sea llevarme a Naruto conmigo... Yo no le veo problemas, pero eres tú el que puso esas reglas locas.

–Yo a lo que no le veo el caso es a ir con su pareja por tanto tiempo, ¿que no puede detener su lívido?

–Si fuera solo eso mocoso idiota, pero...

Itachi se acomodó el sombrero dispuesto a contradecir cualquier explicación _tonta_ del sensei de Naruto.

... Orochimaru consiguió lo que puede llamarse un gran descubrimiento, veras si yo tengo que estar con él es por que pronto dará a luz a nuestro hijo

Deidara fue el primero que empezó a reír como si le hubiesen contado un chiste buenísimo, en cambio Itachi se sobaba el puente de la nariz pensando: «¡_¿De verdad pretende que le crea?! ¡Por Kami no puede ser que este hombre siendo un sannin se siga comportando como un adolescente con demasiadas hormonas!_».

–¡Deja de reírte y tú habla de una vez! –gritó Jiraiya levantándose y se plantó molesto frente a los dos jóvenes– Es una realidad incluso Tsunade lo visita regularmente para llevar el control del embarazo.

Los dos chicos miraron al adulto y al verlo tan serio, el rubio saltó de inmediato de donde había tomado asiento cerca del este.

–¡¿Es contagioso hm?!

–¡Claro que no baka y si lo fuera no soy yo el que espera al bebé!... –El de cabello blanco al entender lo anterior fue cambiando su rostro hasta convertirlo en el de Ero-sennin y luego señaló a los muchachos. – Pero hay que ver quienes hacen travesuras juntos, a menos que tú –Señaló a Deidara– tengas a ...

–¡Él es mi pareja!

Y su alguna duda quedaba Itachi la disolvió de inmediato. El trió se quedó en silencio un rato y Jiraiya ya más tranquilo, le comentó al mayor de los Uchiha.

–Les estás poniendo una prueba y lo sé, pero por más que quiera protegerlos del dolor de una equivocación amorosa o de cualquiera cosa que les haga daño no podrás, es parte de la vida y debes dejarlos que caigan y se levanten de nuevo, simplemente no los dejes solos y tu apoyo será lo que necesiten.

–Ya lo quiero ver cuando ese crio nazca. –arremetió Itachi.

–Oh, también cometeré errores, pero que padre no los comete.

Deidara codeó a Itachi, pues ya llevaban mucho tiempo en ese lugar y a pesar de parecer una broma él no quería contagiarse y terminar cargando un mocoso en la barriga o donde fuera que lo llevaba Orochimaru.

–No tienen que estar mucho tiempo juntos y que sigan entrenando. –concluyó Itachi.

–Y que coman frutas y verduras. Como digas Oto-san. –bromeó el sannin de los sapos.

El rubio se giró _discretamente_ ahogando una carcajada al notar el gesto de indignación del Uchiha.

Jiraiya y los dos chicos se separaron y los de capa negra se dirigieron hasta el pueblo, pero antes buscaron una roca que los cubriera y se quitaron la ropa característica –capa y sombrero.

–Están viejos para tener hijos hm.

–Se mantienen en buena forma.

–Parecerán abuelos en vez de padres.

–Que bien que no dijiste nada de esto, estando con Jiraiya.

–¿Es tan fuerte como aseguran?

–Entre esos dos hicieron retroceder a Pain y a los otros.

–Y no los dejaron ir tan ilesos hm.

–Ahí lo tienes, son fuertes separados y juntos son una amenaza.

–No creo que el mocoso que tengan sea un debilucho hm.

–No... ¿y uno nuestro?

–¡Ni en tus sueños Uchiha!... claro que si tú lo tienes, no tengo inconveniente.

Dijo socarrón el rubio esperando el gesto de pánico combinando con negación en el Uchiha, pero... eso no apareció, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando:

–Vamos, ya estoy listo.

Y así se adentraron en la aldea buscando a cierto rubio, Itachi rastreó entre los puestos, pero el rubio fue el que dio con el jinchuriki que se retiraba de un puesto de comida, lo que le recordó a Deidara que no habían comido y con eso mandó un _mensajero_ a buscar a Itachi y él interceptó a Naruto.

–¡Ey!

Naruto se giró y buscó la voz dando con el rubio amigo de su aniki, al cual saludo feliz.

–¡Hola! –gritó agitando una mano y luego retrocedió recordando que Deidara pertenecía a akatsuki y que seguramente estaba de misión y sus compañeros estaban con él...

–No pienses tanto, vengo con Itachi hm.

–Oh ¿Y que hacen por aquí? –Se tranquilizó Naruto.

–Que te lo explique él, esperemoslo en ese puesto ¿Que tal está la comida?

–Deliciosa.

Los dos rubios caminaron de regreso a la tienda de comida y se sentaron. El rubio mayor aconsejado por Naruto ordenó y este como fue invitado _no pudo despreciar _y pidió otro tazón de ramen de cerdo.

–Si sigues comiendo te pondrás como los Akimichi.

Naruto sintió que con esas palabras le acariciaban los mechones rubios y volteó rápido.

–¡Aniki!

–Si tu peor pesadilla –bromeó el moreno, Tomó asiento junto a los rubios y pidió una orden de los mismo que Deidara, por que el tazón del rubio menor se veía demasiado grande.

–¿Apenas estás comiendo? –preguntó el moreno pensando que ya era tarde para que Naruto no hubiese probado alimento.

–No ya me iba, pero Deidara-san me invitó, no podía negarme, tú nos enseñaste a no ser descorteces.

Itachi solo vio al rubito y negó ese niño era un barril sin fondo cuando de esa comida se trataba. Estaban por terminar sus tazones cuando el moreno mencionó:

–Me quedare dos días contigo, tu sensei tuvo que ir a una misión.

–¿Misión? ¿No iba a ir con Orochimaru?

–¿Lo sabías?

–Si, sé que van a tener un bebé. Lo que no me explicó es como lo metieron ahí, me refiero a que ninguno de los dos es mujer y... no entiendo ¿Como fue aniki?

A Itachi casi se le atoraron los fideos y Deidara abrió los ojos como platos, esa conversación era muy seria y definitivamente él tenía que regresar, «_si no Sasori no danna lo buscaría ¡Si eso!__»_Se dijo:

–La cuenta yo la pago, como ya encontraste a tu hermano y Sasori no danna debe preguntarse donde estoy -no quiero levantar sospechas-, así que me voy Itachi hm.

El rubio mayor sacaba Ryō para pagar y ya estaba yéndose cuando una mano lo detuvo del brazo.

–Dijiste que Sasori está muy ocupado y cuando salimos lo hicimos con Kisame si él no regresa, que explicaciones darás.

Deidara se sentó otra vez algo incomodo y buscando como zafarse de esa situación engorrosa. Naruto por su parte vio todo lo que sucedió, pero eso no lo distrajo de lo que estaba preguntando.

–¿Me dirás, aniki?

–Le abrieron la panza a Orochimaru y lo metieron. –concluyó el mayor y Deidara dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.– Termina de comer que buscaremos un hostal.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, sin notar que el rubio mayor veía con burla al moreno.

000

Sasuke por su parte ya cuestionaba al sannin de las serpientes, pues estaba muy indignado.

–¡¿Dejará solo a Naruto?! ¡Y si lo atrapan!

–... Sasuke no grites y piensa un poco, que te sirva ese cerebro Uchiha. No lo dejara solo, se comunicaría con tu hermano mayor para dejarlo con él. –dijo el de cabello largo buscando paciencia para no mandar al Uchiha menor... _muy lejos_.

–...

–¿Ya fuiste a revisar a Suigetsu? –El silencio de Sasuke le dio la respuesta.– Ve a ver que no este molestando a Kimimaro o a Karin.

Sasuke salio de la habitación donde el sannin pensaba dormir antes de que él hubiese llegado a interrumpirlo. Se internó hasta donde el de complexión acuosa estaba probando sus habilidades, haciendo que el joven de cabello blanco se resbalara y casi cayera antes de su inseparable Jugo lo detuviera.

–¡Suigetsu deja en paz a Kimimaro! ¡Vamos a revisar tu _fluidez_! –gritó Sasuke. Y la mancha de agua se convirtió en el otro chico de cabello violeta. Este se encogió de hombros y salió rumbo al laboratorio. Sasuke se dirigió a los otros jovenes– ¿Kimimaro ya le hiciste las pruebas a Karin?

–No, estoy ocupado con las de Jugo ¿puedes hacerlas tú?

–Bien. Y toma una siesta después de que termines y no me mires asi, son ordenes de Orochimaru.

Y a pesar de que Kimimaro era mayor que Sasuke a este ya se le habían asignado tareas iguales alas suyas. Al principio el chico de ojos verdes se había sentido relegado al llegar el moreno y por que él había estado casi al borde de la muerte, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el Uchiha estaba ahí para entrenar y no como posible seguidor del sannin. Kimimaro vio partir a los dos menores y se giró hacia su acompañante.

–Vamos a ver si Karin reconoce tu chakra en uno de los animales.

–¿Algo pequeño?

–No, empezaremos por un grande.

–¿Un lobo?

–Si.

–¿Si falla te quedaras con ella hasta que lo logre? –preguntó preocupado el de cabello naranja.

–Solo un rato, sé que no debo forzarme Orochimaru-sama, me lo ha advertido y ademas... hoy quiero dormir abrazado por ti. –dijo sonriente el de cabello blanco viendo la reacción de sorpresa del otro– Es broma.

Susurró Kimimaro. Ambos eran jóvenes y a sus quince años solo habían experimentado besos, pero el sentir al otro se estaba volviendo cada vez mas urgente y volviéndolos más atrevidos o por lo menos Kimimaro que viendo que su gran ídolo Orochimaru estaba con un hombre como pareja, no veía mal sentir algo más que amistad por Jugo, y este se había ganado ese derecho al estar siempre cerca y apoyándolo en todo, sobre todo en su enfermedad y su reciente recuperación, propinándole cariñosos cuidados.

000

Naruto caminó custodiado por los dos mayores hasta llegar a una posada. Itachi entró primero seguido de los dos rubios, la habitación ya estaba rentada, pues el moreno lo estaba haciendo cuando el insecto que mandó Deidara lo encontró. Los tres subieron hasta el segundo piso y ahí el rubio menor corrió por los pasillos hasta dar con la puerta que les habían indicado.

–¡Yo quiero una de las camas ustedes tendrán que compartir!

Los dos jóvenes no se molestaron, pues eso les convenía a ellos y no es que pensaran hacer algo estando con el rubito, pero no estaba de más compartir la cama y sentirse cerca. El Uchiha entró y se descalzó para luego recostarse en la cama, pero viendo que el rubio menor seguía corriendo inspeccionado todo, lo llamó:

–Naruto ve a bañarte y lavate los dientes que mañana entrenas con nosotros.

Los ojos azules brillaron en el rubio y emocionado obedeció a su hermano de inmediato. Al dejarlos solos, Deidara se acercó a Itachi y se recostó junto a él.

–¿De verdad dejaras que se crea esa tontería de hace un rato?

–...

–Tienes dos opciones o explicárselo tú o dejar que el sannin lo haga hm.

–Hablare con él de inmediato. –El de ojos negros se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.– Solo no quiero que se apresure a crecer.

–De verdad Uchiha, no puedes ser tan sobre protector ¡es dañino hm!

–...

El pelinegro no pudo refutar eso y suspiró derrotado al escuchar que el rubito ya había terminado de su aseo personal y al verlo salir ya con su pijama puesta.

–Naruto...

–Si.

–Ven tenemos que hablar.

–¡¿Pasa algo malo?!

–De cierto modo, yo te mentí... –El rubio menor miró al pelinegro y esperó paciente -rarisimo en él- la explicación.– Veras te mentí al decirte que a Orochimaru _le metieron_ al bebé por el estomago, bueno de cierto modo así es, no es del todo mentira... Naruto ese sannin logró crear la forma de que un hombre puede tener un bebé y lo único que necesita es tener una pareja del mismo sexo, y tener relaciones sexuales.

–Oh... la biología de hombre/mujer nos la han enseñado en la academia, pero entre dos hombres...

«_¡Oh no! No puede estar preguntando eso!_» Se dijo Itachi. Deidara vio el aprieto en el que se encontraba el moreno e intentó explicar.

–Es casi lo mismo, con mucho amor y confianza, cuando se tiene suficiente edad para tomarlo como algo serio.

Itachi vio con admiración al rubio y deseó que Naruto se conformara con esa explicación, ya buscaría material escrito que lo ayudara a explicarle al rubito, pero eso sería cuando cumpliera mas años.

–Bien... creo que entiendo –contestó el rubito poco convencido, de cierta forma a él en esos momentos solo le interesaba aprender más para ser un buen shinobi y ganarle a Sasuke– ¡¿Que me enseñaran mañana?!

Los dos mayores comenzaron relatarle y los ojos se abrían cada vez más.

–Ahora a dormir.

Ordenó Itachi y Naruto se metió en las cobijas esperando que su hermano y el amigo de este lo imitaran, pero ellos se prepararon para darse un baño... juntos. Naruto se acomodó y bien cubierto por las mantas, se dispuso a descansar y olvidarse de todo a su alrededor sabiendo que estando su aniki este no permitiría que los tomaran desprevenidos si los atacaban o algo así.

Deidara se desnudó y abrió las llaves esperando a su acompañante quien entró poco después.

–¿Ya se durmió?

–En eso está, pero en cuanto lo haga no hay poder humano que lo despierte.

–Pero es un gennin hm.

–Por supuesto, sin embargo sabe que estando nosotros no hay peligros que lo acechen y aprovecha eso.

–Niño astuto hm. Y tú _aniki_ ven aquí que todo el día e querido estar contigo, cuando estás en plan de nii-san te ves muy sexy hm.

Si eran ciertas o no las palabras del rubio no era importante lo que interesaba era que eso los llevó a acariciarse y disfrutarlo. Los besos entre los dos eran intercambiados con ternura. Acallando los sonidos en la boca del contrario, ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro enjabonandolo y apretándolo. Itachi amasó las nalgas del rubio y uno de sus dedos las recorrió hasta dar con el agujero preparándolo para su miembro, el rubio cooperando se giró y apoyándose en la pared alzó un poco las caderas dejando expuesto el trasero y su orificio Itachi al verlo se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a saborearlo recorriendo con la lengua los pliegues. El de ojos azules se mordía los labios tratando de no hacer mucho ruido por lo que le susurró al moreno.

–Hazlo ya Itachi.

Y como una orden Itachi obedeció y lo penetró abrazándolo para pegarlo a su cuerpo y poder acariciarlo mientras lo embestía.

En la habitación el rubio menor sospechaba que los dos mayores eran novios como Iruka-nii y Kakashi-sensei, pero esperaría a que su nii-san estuviera preparado para decírselo. Con esos pensamientos rondando su cabecita Naruto se internó en el mundo de los sueños.

Cuando los dos mayores salieron el jinchuriki ya estaba despatarrado en su cama, por lo que Itachi se acercó a acomodarlo y taparlo con las mantas, mientras tanto el rubio mayor, dejaba su ropa cerca y notó unos pergaminos que sobresalían de la mochila de rubio, por lo que se acercó a meterlos de nuevo, pero al tomarlos y leer un poco, se quedó impresionado y con los colores subiendole al rostro.

–¿Que es eso?

–...

–Deidara.

Como el de coleta no hizo caso alguno, el moreno se acercó y leyó sobre el hombro de este y lo que vio casi lo hace sonrojarse.

–¡¿Donde encotraste eso?!

–...

–¿Deidara?

–En la mochila de Naruto.

La cara de horror de Itachi fue como ver un cometa que pasa cada mil años y el rubio nunca la olvidaría, pero no podía seguir divirtiéndose, por lo que le tendió los papales.

–Esa letra me es conocida. Vaya así que Gama-sannin es el autor de esto.

–¿Ya lo habías leído?

–Algo así, tengo un conocido que es muy aficionado a leerlo.

–Pues una que otra cosa es muy educativa hm.

Itachi observó al rubio y lo besó castamente, a él le gustaba más improvisar que aprender de un libro, y es que el nuevo Icha Icha era el borrador de algo nuevo: relaciones entre parejas del mismo sexo.

–Si ese sensei pervertido le ha mostrado esto a Naruto lo matare.

–Escóndelo, y no creo que se lo haya enseñado, a lo mejor solo le pidió que lo guardara, estaba atado cuando lo encontré hm.

000

Iruka caminaba rumbo a su casa, después de un largo día de clases deseando que Kakashi no estuviese de misión, pues ahora la mansión Uchiha le parecía demasiado grande para él, y los recuerdos se le hacían dolorosos extrañando a los tres ausentes. El sensei caminó por el solitario barrio Uchiha cuando una voz lo detuvo.

–¡Iruka-sensei! –El chico castaño lo llamó agitando la mano.

–Buenas noche Haku.

–Buenas noche Iruka-san, lo estaba esperando.

–¿A mí? ¿Que pasa?

–Nada malo, es que deseábamos invitarlo a cenar con nosotros.

Iruka sonrió un poco, pesando en que sus _únicos vecinos_ siempre trataban de no dejarlo solo y de estar al pendiente de él, a pesar de que Zabuza no era muy comunicativo con la mayoría de las personas, al parecer se había acostumbrado a su presencia y se explayaba más.

–No puedo negarme, ya que me has estado esperando.

Haku asintió y los dos se encaminaron hasta la casa de la pareja, que solo lo eran de nombre, pues el mayor había respetado mucho a Haku e incluso nunca lo había tocado de ese modo. Entraron a la casa de una sola planta, pero al estilo tradicional que contaba con su propio jardín con fuente. En la sala Zabuza los esperaba y saludó cortésmente al maestro. Haku fue a la cocina a ver si la cena ya estaba lista y dejó a los dos mayores a solas.

–¿Como ha estado Iruka-sensei?

–Bien Zabuza-san extrañándolos un poco, pero no se puede evitar.

–De Naruto sabe que regresará y Sasuke... si me lo permite decir, también creo que lo hará, no conocí personalmente al hermanos mayor -por lo que no puedo opinar-, pero los chicos son muy apegados a usted.

–Si lo son, y yo también quiero creer que Sasuke regresara.

–Abusando de su visita me gustaría consultarle algo.

–Al contrario, si en algo le puedo ayudar.

Zabuza se asomó para ver que Haku siguiera en la cocina y comenzó a decir.

–Últimamente Haku ha estado molesto conmigo.

–¿Por que?

–Pues parece que considera que ya esta en edad de... ser mi pareja y no solo de nombre.– concluyó el hombre algo avergonzado y esperando que Iruka lo aconsejara.– Siendo que usted es un maestro y trata con chicos de esa edad, quisiera preguntarle que debo hacer, yo no quiero lastimarlo, pero tampoco quiero que crea que no es importante para mí, yo por supuesto lo veo como mi pareja.

El de cicatriz se quedó pensando y luego vio al mayor.

–Haku tiene dieciséis años y casi toda su vida a estado con usted, lo que creo es que no está seguro de que los sentimientos de él sean verdaderos o solo agradecimiento ¿No es así?

–...

–Como shinobis a veces consideramos a los adolescentes no aptos para tomar esas decisiones, pero para ser asesinos despiadados si que lo son. Eso es algo incongruente ¿no cree? por un lado los hacemos crecer muy rápido y por otro no creemos que sean tan maduros. No cometa ese error Zabuza-san, puede elegir entre: que Haku descubra y experimente ese sentimiento con usted que no le hará daño intencionalmente o dejar que busque a alguien más que no sabe como lo tratara.

La voz del menor llamándolos los distrajo, más Iruka ya había dado el consejo y Zabuza lo tomó muy bien. Esa noche cuando el maestro ya se había retirado y los platos de la cena ya estaban limpios. Zabuza, abrazó al menor y por primera vez lo besó con pasión, y este respondió enredando los brazos en el cuello de moreno dejando que todo eso que sentía y que guardaba por respeto a su mentor explotara en una marea de entusiasmo que devoró todo a su paso y orilló a Zabuza a tomarlo.

000

Orochimaru leía un pergamino recostado en su cama, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación lo interrumpieron. Kabuto entró mencionando:

–Lo buscan Orochimaru-sama.

Una cabellera de color blanco se coló por la puerta entre abierta. El sannin de las serpientes dejó lo que estaba haciendo y esperó a que Jiraiya entrara, y si bien su gesto no varió su corazón tamborileaba en su pecho, pues la sola presencia de su pareja parecía alborotar todas sus hormonas, por lo que una solitaria y atrevida lágrima rodó por el ojo derecho del pelinegro quien se apresuró a limpiarla.

–Ya estoy aquí.

Dijo como saludo Jiraiya tratando de no avergonzar al otro haciendo notar que vio la lágrima. Se acercó a la cama para besar los labios del hombre recostado y después bajar hasta el vientre abultado y besarle también. El abrazó que siguió fue la confirmación de que ambos se añoraban. Las ropas fueron retiradas de sus cuerpos y el sannin de los sapos preparó lentamente a su amante hasta que lo sintió listo y los embistió sintiendo que por fin la espera llegaba a su final. Cuando el arrebato de lujuria concluyó y el de marcas rojas los limpió a ambos, sin ponerse ropa se metieron bajo las mantas y entre murmullos conversaron hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

Al otro día, Sasuke aprovechó el buen humor de su maestro y le pidió a Kimimaro –Orochimaru no permitía que el chico de cabello blanco peleara hasta que se recuperase por completo– y Jugo que practicaran con él afuera de la guarida. Orochimaru acompañado de Jiraiya estuvieron presentes e incluso ambos le estuvieron dando indicaciones al moreno, lo que resulto ser un entrenamiento en toda regla y bastante duro para el menor de los Uchiha.

Y lejos de ese lugar un rubito también sudaba a mares siendo atacado por dos akatsukis que no le daba descanso. Esquivó varios animales explosivos y destruyó alguno clones de sombra del Uchiha, pero sentía que estaba siendo acorralado y el chakra del Kyūbi se dejó ver.

Deidara se retiró veloz e Itachi corrió hasta el chico de marquitas usando su _sharingan_ y buscando la conciencia de este... «_Regresa Naruto, no dejes que te domine_». Al lograrlo el rubio caía desmadejado cuando Itachi lo tomó en brazos y de ese modo lo llevaba hasta el pueblo. Mencionandole a Deidara:

–Quisiera tener más tiempo para entrenar con él y evitar que el zorro lo domine.

–Por eso elegiste bien a su maestro no puedes estar con ellos todo el tiempo y por otro lado mantenerlos alejados de Pain; es mejor de este modo y lo sabes.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, pero sabía la respuesta.

000

Las _vacaciones_ terminaron y todos regresaron a _sus trabajos_. Naruto y Jiraiya emprendieron su viaje pasando por varias aldeas y conociendo gente, sin olvidar el entrenamiento del menor. Las visitas de Itachi se hicieron mas espaciadas, pero no desaparecieron –como prometió– intercalaba estas entre Naruto y Sasuke. Y en ese momento escuchaba al moreno menor.

–Por el momento ya he aprendido varios jutsus médicos y los otros me han ayudado con jutsus y gengutsus.

–¿Los otros?

–Si, todos los _experimentos_ de Orochimaru.

–¿Y él?

–Cada vez más gordo. ¿No crees?

–Yo diría barrigón. –dijo el moreno mayor.

–Falta solo un mes para que el bebé nazca.

–¿Y tú sabes como...

–Si, ya te dije que estudie jutsus médicos y por consiguiente la biología humana.

–En cuanto al nacimiento, sabes que Jiraiya vendrá con Naruto, pero quiero que ustedes se comporten.

–Aniki te recuerdo que Naruto y yo aún somos menores, no haremos nada de lo que piensas ¿No confías en nosotros?

–Por supuesto, sin embargo no me refería a eso. –dijo Itachi fastidiado al ver que Sasuke si que sabía más que Naruto en cuanto _ese tema_– Te hablo de seguir entrenando, pero siendo útiles si los necesitan sus sensei.

–Oh, entiendo.

Y para confirmar las palabras de Itachi, Orochimaru llegaba por uno de los pasillos en compañía de Kimimaro y Kabuto.

–¡Itachi-kun tanto tiempo! –saludó el sannin.

Los dos Uchiha intentaron con todas sus fuerzas sonreír –para que el de cabello negro no tuviera uno de esos ataques de ira que venía teniendo desde que su estomago estaba más grande y por lo tanto su embarazo más avanzado– lo que resultó en una mueca medio extraña que dejó helados a los tres recién llegados. Orochimaru se aclaró la garganta y optó por pasar de largo y dejar a los dos Uchiha.

–¿Que pasó? –preguntó Itachi–, pensé que venía a hablar con nosotros.

–Ni idea.

Contesto el menor. Con Orochimaru y sus acompañantes Kimimaro comentaba:

–Eso fue terrorífico.

–Si.

Contestaron los otros dos.

000

Jiraiya escuchó a la serpiente y asintió, cuando esta desapareció el adulto llamó al pequeño rubio.

–Naruto debemos regresar, al parecer Orochimaru está en reposo absoluto y requiere de mi presencia... más bien yo ya quiero estar con él. Prepara tus cosas.

–¿Iré yo también?

–Si.

–¿Y aniki lo sabe?

–Lo sabe, así que portate bien y no defraudes su confianza o la mía, mocoso.

Naruto evitó responder algún reclamo y se dispuso a empacar, a velocidad de la luz ya estaba listo. Jiraiya hizo dos clones parecidos a ellos y les traspasó chakra dejándolos en su lugar para que nadie los siguiera o los buscara, luego invocó uno de sus sapos buceo y se dispusieron a viajar de ese modo escondiendo el lugar de su destino.

Con sendas sonrisas los dos se introdujeron en el estomago del anfibio e iniciaron su viaje de regreso a la guarida de Orochimaru.

En tanto este ya había lanzado varias serpientes en contra de todo aquel que se atreviese a decir que no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo, por lo que Sasuke y Kimimaro optaron por mandar a Suigetsu y como este se convertía en liquido, las viperinas no lo podían atrapar. Por otra parte afuera de la base, Kabuto había sacado a Karin para que vigilaran la llegada del sannin de los sapos, más la chica no parecía sentir el chakra de la llegada anhelada por todos ellos.

El pequeño animal verde en ese momento entraba por uno de los ductos de ventilación y se escabullía hasta uno de los pasillos que llevaba a las habitaciones. Sasuke creyó sentir algo, pero fue tan minúsculo que no lo creyó posible, más la sensación se repitió y él lo pudo notar buscando la fuente de donde provenía, uso su sharingan y lo notó, un pequeño sapo que brincaba en dirección a la habitación de Orochimaru, el moreno siguió al animal.

–Naruto.

Dijo muy quedo y sonrió feliz. Con Orochimaru, el sapo se detuvo frente a la puerta y abrió la boca, dejando salir a su pasajeros. El sannin de las serpientes dejó de gritarle a Suigetsu y se acomodó en la cama para esperar. Los dos viajeros –ya que estuvieron fuera– dejaron que el sapo se desapareciera.

–Jiraiya baka te dije que eramos muy viejos para esto. –Fue lo primero que escuchó el de cabello blanco de su pareja.

Al que vio muy desmejorado, sintiéndose culpable por insistirle tanto para que intentaran ser padres.

Como el momento era muy intimo, Naruto se escabulló discretamente y al hacerlo se topó con Sasuke que lo miraba cruzado de brazos y sonriendole.

–Dobe...

–Teme...

Fueron las frases _cariñosas_ del reencuentro, antes de que los dos chicos se fundieran en un abrazo apretado. Después de revisarse detenidamente los dos caminaron por los pasillos, pues Sasuke quería mostrarle todo el lugar al rubio. Sasuke le presentó a todos al rubio, que de inmediato comenzó a interesarse por la vida y obra de todos, hasta que la posesividad del moreno lo hizo jalar al rubito y llevarlo para seguir con el tour.

000

Orochimaru permitió que Jiraiya lo masajeara y escuchando la voz de este se fue quedando dormido. El Gama-sannin se quedó observando el rostro de su amante y suspiró algo preocupado, amaba a su bebé, pero temía que Orochimaru no saliera bien librado del parto, que si bien sería cesárea no dejaba de ser peligroso. Jiraiya se recostó con muchísimo cuidado y besó el cabello del pelinegro.

–No en vano eres un sannin y esto será pan comido para ti.

000

Naruto y Sasuke fueron tan útiles como su aniki les había ordenado y trataban de no molestar a sus senseis que ya solo esperaban a Tsunade para la operación y es que el vientre de Orochimaru ya no resistiría tanta tensión ni podría estirase más. El rubio ayudaba en la limpieza y Sasuke en la cocina. El alojamiento para el equipo que asistiría al parto debía estar listo. El Uchiha escuchó el golpe y supo que el rubio andaba por ahí.

–Naruto te he dicho que no pulas el piso si vas a estar pasando. Ven acá.

Lo llamó y el rubio asomó su despeinada cabellera por la puerta de la cocina. El moreno lo atrajo hacia a él y le revisó el chichón en la cabeza. Removió las hebras rubias para verlo mejor.

–No es nada Sasuke ¡yo soy un gennin muy fuerte!

–Lo se. –Sonrió el moreno y besó la rubia cabeza. Y como recompensa te he preparado ramen de pollo, no creo que sea tan bueno como el del Ichiraku, pero lo intente.

El de ojos azules olvidó pronto la caída y corrió a sentarse para que Sasuke le sirviera.

000

No pasaron ni veinticuatro horas cuando la rubia medico y su inseparable ayudante llegaron a la base junto con un exclusivo equipo de médicos. Para Jiraiya fue como ver a su salvación, pues Orochimaru ya sentía tanto dolor que tuvieron que anestesiarlo.

Casi ocho horas mas tarde, todos los habitantes de la guarida esperaban las noticias. En la sala de operaciones Tsunade terminaba de suturar a Orochimaru, mientras Jiraiya sostenía a un bultito limpio y cubierto con una cobijita azul.

–Ya está –dijo la Godaime– Este loco es todo un genio y muy valiente. ¿Y tú que esperas para presumir a tu primogénito?

–Unigénito, no creo que pueda verlo –miró al pelinegro– de nuevo sufriendo por tanto dolor.

–Eso amigo, tú no lo decides, que al cotejar datos es capaz de hacerlo de nuevo para _perfeccionarlo_.

–No, ya no estamos en edad de tener mas, con mi Kaminari tengo suficiente.

Jiraiya besó el rostro sonrosado y regordete del pequeño. delineando con un dedo las marcas rojas –cual lágrimas– en las comisuras de los ojos.

–Se parece a ti, pero en color de Orochimaru. –bromeó la rubia voluptuosa.

–Es lo más hermoso que he visto.

–Eres un padre.

Los dos amigos se sonrieron.

–Gracias Tsunade.

–Al contrario, ustedes son el principio de algo asombroso.

Con eso ultimo la mujer empujó a Jiraiya a la salida y ella supervisó que Orochimaru fuera trasladado a su habitación, esperaba que cuando este despertara Jiraiya ya hubiese terminado de mostrar orgulloso a su hijo.

000

Lee caminó hasta la academia y esperó a que los chicos salieran. Iruka salió y vio al chico en la puerta que lo saludaba sonriente.

–Iruka-sensei, buenas tardes.

–Buenas tardes Lee ¿que te trae por aquí?

–Mi equipo y yo vamos a una misión a Suna y como _ahí hay un chico_ que siempre que voy me pregunta por Naruto e venido a preguntarle si no ha sabido de él.

–Si, Lee al parecer su entrenamiento va muy bien y su sensei le ha enseñado muchas cosas.

–¿Todavía quiere buscar a Sasuke?

–Si, eso no cambia.

–Por mi parte yo estoy de acuerdo.

Dijo el pelinegro y con eso se despidió del maestro agradeciéndole la información. Iruka vio partir al menor y en dirección contraria a este, Kakashi llegaba por él.

–Hoy saliste a tiempo por la junta.

–Y aún asi, ya vamos retrasados.

Los dos Jōnnin se apresuraron para llegar a la torre de la hokage. Al llegar notaron que la mayoría de los shinobis –que no salieron de misión– de la aldea ya estaban ahí. La rubia los llamó hasta la sala de reuniones y ahí inicio la junta donde informó de los nuevos avances de la medicina y mostró a varios shinobis que eran prueba fehaciente del éxito.

–Y por último, tenemos que lo que considerábamos imposible... no lo es tanto. Para las parejas del mismo sexo la posibilidad de ser padres y no por adopción si no geneticamente, sin vientre prestado.

Los murmullos llenaron el lugar y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y la rubia contestó lo mejor que pudo cada una de ellas teniendo las notas de su antiguo compañero para apoyarse.

–De esto, tendremos de visita la prueba viviente en un par de semanas: el hijo de dos grandes shinobis, uno de ellos el que ha hecho posible cada uno de estos adelantos: Orochimaru y el otro Jiraiya.

Y si la sala estaba alborotada antes con eso último fue un caos, que se tuvo que sofocar para escuchar la situación y explicaciones de Tsunade _del regreso de un renegado_.

Horas más tarde en la mansion Uchiha Kakashi esperaba a que Iruka le sirviera té, y cuando este lo hizo:

–Tú lo sabías y por eso no te deprimiste tanto por la _traición_ de Sasuke.

–No podía decírtelo.

–¿Cuando confiaras en mí?

–Confió en ti, en lo que respecta a mí te lo he contado todo, pero en lo que concierne otras

personas no es decisión mía decírtelo u ocultarlo, fue una orden de Tsunade para proteger a sus amigos y a los chicos, solo esperamos que la información no se filtre y que Pain no se entere de todo.

–No puedo enojarme, por que creo que todo resultó en beneficio para esta aldea y el mundo ninja. Aunque eso de tener hijos me tiene intrigado y muy curioso.

–También a mí. Ya quiero conocer a Kaminari.

000

Días después en un lugar más alejado, un pelirrojo comentaba con su aliada de cabello azul.

–Un hijo de los sannin... sería la venganza perfecta. Ya quiero conocerlo.

Kaminari: Rayo o trueno.

Muchas gracias a:

Alba marina, chizuruchan1999, Saya Uchiha -ya ha nacido y si es varón. Itachi y Deidara cada vez son más formales y no lo han notado jejeje-, mitsuki uchiha namikaze, Princezz Inuyoukai, alessa-vulturi, Zanzamaru, narusempai, Hatake.E, kaoryciel94, Ally-Nessi Cullen, YURIKO CHUN-LI, harunablakrose, Nessieprettysweet, Moon-9215, Kennich -Bueno espero que no hayas tenido nada importante que hacer ;) y en cuanto a lo otro, hago lo mejor que puedo para seguir las enseñanzas de Ayann -mi maestra.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

La puerta se abrió y Jiraiya salió con su bultito al pasillo donde los habitantes y visitantes de la base se encontraban. Naruto fue el primero que se acercó al mayor:

–Mira Kaminari este es tu primo... Naruto.

Dijo el hombre de cabello blanco y le tendió el bebé al chico rubio, quien aún con miedo lo tomó en brazos y le sonrió. Luego uno a uno todos fueron conociendo al recién nacido. Cuando pasó más de media hora, Jiraiya se retiró hasta la habitación de Orochimaru para esperar que este despertara y conociese a su hijo.

000

Sasuke caminó hasta su habitación seguido por Naruto, Kimimaro y Jugo:

–Es muy pequeño. –dijo el rubio.

–Bueno no tenemos con quien comparar, pero creo que todos los recién nacidos son parecidos. –contestó Kimimaro.

–En el color se parece a Orochimaru. –aportó Sasuke.

–¿Que opinas Jugo? –preguntó el de cabello blanco.

–Está arrugado.

Los otros chicos miraron al de cabello naranja.

–Que bueno que no hablas mucho. –dijo Naruto.

000

Se sentía como si hubiese peleado con todos los akatsukis él solo, le dolía todo y no quería ni abrir los ojos, pero un sonido delicado se fue colando en su inconsciencia hasta hacerlo reaccionar... el llanto quedo de un infante... ¡Su hijo! El pelinegro recordó que con las anestesia escuchaba poco y entendía menos, pero la voz de Tsunade diciéndole que era un varón no la olvidaba, hizo un esfuerzo titánico y parpadeó, pasaron unos minutos para que pudiese enfocar y cuando lo hizo notó la cara iluminada de alegría de Jiraiya:

–Despierta ya, que alguien quiere que lo cargues.

–...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Tsunade entró, y al ver que su ex compañero pelinegro se estaba despertando caminó hasta él y lo acomodó recargado en las almohadas semi recostado.

–Ya está.

Aseguró la rubia y animó a Jiraiya para que le acercara el bebé a Orochimaru. Este hizo lo que le sugerían. El sannin de las serpientes cargó al infante y lo miró embelesado y sus dos compañeros se vieron cómplices, sabiendo que esa mirada de amor incondicional en los ojos de Orochimaru se quedaría grabada en sus memorias para la posteridad.

–No puedo creerlo. –dijo el de cabello negro.

–Ahí tienes tu mayor logro como científico. –dijo la rubia midiendo la contestación de Orochimaru.

–No... Es mi mayor logro como ser humano.

Y esa frase era la confirmación de que los seres humanos pueden cambiar y ser mejores. Jiraiya sonrió orgulloso y le guiñó un ojo a Tsunade y esta asintió imperceptiblemente. Ella no había confiado en la salvación del pelinegro y Jiraiya le demostró que estaba muy equivocada.

–Él será mi ahijado... –Orochimaru levantó la vista hacia la mujer– No, no te estoy preguntando. Lo afirmo.

Los dos sannin varones no pudieron objetar nada y reconocieron que Kaminari tendría una madrina de armas tomar. Y lo demostró al ordenarle a Jiraiya:

–Vamos a la cocina para que te muestre como preparar su biberón y como atender sus necesidades.

–Pero...

–Yo escuche que fuiste tú el que insistió en que no eran viejos para tener un hijo, pues demuéstralo. Deja que ellos se conozcan más –Señaló a Orochimaru y al bebé.– Vamos.

Jiraiya caminó resignado siguiendo a la Hokage, mientras Orochimaru revisaba concienzudamente a su hijo, quien se dejaba hacer demasiado adormilado para que le molestara el escrutinio.

Esa noche hubo una pequeña celebración por el feliz y exitoso nacimiento del primer niño de dos varones. Los mensajes fueron enviados solo a los que tenían la plena confianza de los dos sannin que ahora eran sumamente paranoicos con la seguridad de su retoño.

Tsunade solo estuvo dos días más –En lo que se recuperaba de la borrachera en honor a su ahijado– y regresó a Konoha junto con su equipo, pero dejó bien instruido a Jiraiya. Orochimaru necesitaba reposo y ademas poner en orden sus datos para tener todo el caso documentado, para que Tsunade lo mostrara. Lo que sucedió una semana después de que ella regresara a Konoha.

000

El sapo esperó a que el pelinegro terminara de leer, luego este escribió su contestación y lo metió al porta pergaminos.

–Y esto se extenderá a más de un mes que estén juntos, pero no se puede evitar.

Dijo Itachi y vio partir al pequeño anfibio que se topó con _un rubio conocido_ en las afueras de la casa y antes de que le se ocurriera _picarlo_ de nuevo, corrió más rápido. Deidara vio al pequeño sapo partir y entró a la casa.

–¿Tienes mensaje hm?

–El hijo de los sannin ha nacido.

–Oh, mal momento para hacerlo.

–¿Por que?

–Al parecer nuestro líder ha estado acumulando rencor -más todavía- y busca una buena estrategia para acabar con los sannin hm.

–Por nosotros no se enterara de la existencia de ese niño.

–¡Claro que no! Seguro que confirma en donde están nuestras lealtades y ese sería nuestro final hm.

–Pasara mucho tiempo antes de que podamos conocer al heredero de esos dos.

–Si me lo preguntas, a mí me parecerá más interesante cuando sea mayor. En este momento solo llorara, comerá y ...

–Ya entendí. –cortó el moreno.

Aunque a Itachi le gustaban los niños y adoró cuidar de sus hermanos cuando eran unos bebés que dependían tanto de él, entendía el nulo interés de su pareja por ese tema.

000

Jiraiya se acercó a la cuna para ver si Kaminari aún dormía, pero el pequeñín con escasos cabellos ébanos ya estaba despierto. Con dos semanas de nacido el bebé era bastante activo y curioso, sus ojos –a los que aún no se les notaba el color– observaban cualquier cosa que con su movimiento o color le llamara la atención. El sannin de cabello blanco acercó su mano y aflojó un poco la mantita que cubría al infante.

–¿Que ves Nari? ¿Te gustan los sapos de tu móvil? A que si.

–Más bien se pregunta como se le pudo ocurrir a su padre ponerle semejantes adefesios para arrullarlo.

–Pues más bonitos que esa _alimaña_ al que tú llamas _muñeco de felpa_, si lo son.

Los sannin se vieron retándose. Pero el sonido de un posible llanto en su hijo los hizo olvidar hasta su nombre. Jiraiya lo cargó de inmediato y Orochimaru le pasó el biberón para que se lo diera.

–Tsunade dijo que no debíamos ser tan indulgentes con él, que dejemos que llore un poco. –comento el pelinegro, Jiraiya chasqueó la lengua.

–Luego terminan traumados como ella y se vuelven violentos.

Orochimaru se encogió de hombros, escucharon los consejos de la rubia, ahora faltaba que Jiraiya los llevara a cabo, pues desde que Kaminari había nacido tenía a este en la palma de su mano.

El bebé era alimentado por Jiraiya -a quien la rubia le había enseñado-, mientras Orochimaru movía la víbora de felpa distrayendolo. Al terminar Jiraiya se paseó con el niño golpeando con cuidado su espalda para que sacara los gases y el sannin de las serpientes aprovechó y los dejó.

–Debo ir a ver como va Sasuke y Naruto.

–¿Hoy es la prueba?

–Si, veremos como has entrenado a tu alumno. –retó Orochimaru.

–Yo quiero ver que más aprendió el Uchiha que no sea curar a los heridos.

Los ojos negros se volvieron amarillos amenazando con la furia de su dueño.

–Te recuerdo que cuando has salido herido yo te he sanado y no escuche que te lamentaras.

Fue lo último que dijo Orochimaru y salió molesto de la habitación.

–Se me hace que tu primo Naruto y su equipo pagaran las consecuencias del berrinche de tu _mamá_ –Jiraiya se carcajeó con su propia broma.– Ahora a dormir por que debo salir a ayudarlos. –Jiraiya invocó a Kōsuke y este apareció.– Te encargo al renacuajito.

–A veces creo que solo me consideras una niñera, primero el rubio y ahora este. –dijo sonriendo el sapo.

–Eso te dice cuanto confianza te tengo, Naruto es mi ahijado y Kaminari mi hijo.

El sapo de goggles no dijo más y subió de un salto a la cuna donde Kaminari lo observó curioso.

El de cabello blanco salía cuando escuchó al sapo hablar con el bebé.

–Y tú no me digas que todo mi trabajo será inútil, cuando tengas edad debes firmar un contrato con los sapos nada de andar con esas serpientes.

Pero el Gama-sannin no fue el único que _mandó a un cuidador _yHebi se enroscó por uno de los barrotes de la cuna y fue reptando hasta llegar a la cima.

–Para que sser un contratissta de cossass gordass ssi puede sserlo de lass poderossass sserpientess. –dijo la guardiana que había enviado Orochimaru.

–En tus sueños. –contestó Kōsuke.

El futuro nadie lo sabía, pero lo que se veía venir era una decisión muy difícil para el pobre Kaminari. Aunque en ese momento estaba feliz viendo _como los muñecos se movían y emitían sonido_.

000

Kabuto vio llegar al sannin de cabello blanco y le informó a su maestro, quien le gritó al recién llegado.

–Y yo pensé que te acobardarías y dejarías a tu equipo solo.

–Y perderme tu derrota ¡Nunca! –contestó socarrón Jiraiya.

Los grupos se dividieron; con Sasuke estaba Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaro y Suigetsu. Con Naruto: Jiraiya, Karin y Juugo.

–Tú tienes uno más y aún con eso ganaremos. –dijo Jiraiya desdeñoso.

–¡No quiero ventaja!

Gritó el pelinegro. Como si las piezas se hubieran ajustado cual ajedrez, Itachi y su ahora inseparable compañero llegaban para conocer a Kaminari.

–¡Quiero a los dos en mi equipo! –gritó Jiraiya como si de un niño se tratase.

–Uno nada más y me quedo con el rubio. –negoció Orochimaru.

Los akatsukis no sabían de que iba el asunto cuando ya estaban separados y corriendo a Kami sabe donde.

La prueba consistía en atrapar o emboscar más numero de contrincantes y recuperar un pergamino, por lo que los equipos se internaron en el bosque cercano que medía bastante y estaba lleno de barrancos y ríos que desembocaban en cascadas.

Orochimaru llamó a Deidara:

–Puedes dejar varios explosivos en el puente cuando ya los hayamos pasado.

–Puedo, pero tendrán poco tiempo si Itachi nos alcanza, es muy veloz y temo que me detenga.

–Suigetsu te encargaras de la vigilancia, Kimimaro ve hacia la cima de la cascada y ahí detén a quien intente pasar. Sasuke y yo los esperaremos en el claro donde se encuentra el´

pergamino.

El grupo se dividió, siguiendo las ordenes de Orochimaru y este se apresuró a poner varias trampas con jutsus en los árboles y en las ramas que sabia podrían usar para llegar más rápido. Sasuke se le acercó y le preguntó:

–¿No es peligroso dejar a Kimimaro solo?

–No, seguro que Jugo sabrá donde encontrarlo y no creo que se quieran enfrentar el uno al otro, pero si nos quedamos sin un jugador que Jiraiya también pierda uno.

Sasuke asintió y continuó dejando trampas.

Antes, pero en el otro equipo Jiraiya los llamó y solo les dijo:

–Atrapen a quien puedan.

Esas fueron sus indicaciones y se internó en el bosque con Naruto. Itachi desapareció en en una parvada de cuervos, Jugo optó por seguir sus instintos y buscar un lugar para acercarse a la posición del pergamino. La chica del equipo prefirió hacerse ojo de hormiga y buscar a Sasuke para admirar como pelearía este.

Naruto seguía a su sensei y este brincaba de árbol en árbol buscando una mínima huella del chakra de Orochimaru, pues si la encontraba seguro que habría alguna trampa. Al llegar a bifurcación el hombre mayor se dirigió al rubio:

–¿Puede ir solo?

–¡Si ttebayo!

–Toma el camino oeste y es mejor que invoques a uno de los sapos.

–¿Para que?

–Si vas encima de ellos y encuentras una trampa ellos serán un buen escudo.

–Muy bien ttebayo.

Alumno y maestro tomaron caminos diferentes.

000

Sasuke dejó a su sensei protegiendo el pergamino y se regresó para encontrar a los adversarios, llevaba poco de haberse separado de Orochimaru cuando sintió el calor que desprendía el ataque.

–¡Katon!

Sasuke alcanzó a rodar por el suelo hasta protegerse detrás de un árbol.

–¡Aniki! ¡Por fin te enfrentare!

–Quiero ver si no has olvidado tus lecciones.

Los dos Uchiha usaron el fuego como arma, pero Itachi mejoró los Katones haciéndolos dobles bolas de fuego que disparaba a su hermano, quien trataba de detenerlas con sus propios Katones. Gran parte de área quedó hecha cenizas, pero el moreno menor utilizó chidoris para defenderse del ataque de su hermano y logró inyectarle a chokutō electricidad para dirigirla contra el mayor, quien la detuvo con una mano llena de chakra y con eso Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente para obligarlo a pelear con taijutsu y es que algo que había perfeccionado con el sannin de las serpientes era su fuerza en los golpes y puños, por lo que Itachi constató que a pesar del embarazo, las enseñanzas de Orochimaru eran precisas. La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo siguió hasta que una voz detuvo el encuentro.

–¡Hey Sasuke! cierto rubio se está acercando mucho al área de nuestro pergamino, déjame a _este_ y ve por él hm.

El moreno menor asintió y dejó a su adversario para adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque, dejando atrás a los dos akatsukis. Deidara sonrió feliz cuando se fue acercando a Itachi.

–Y yo que pensé que me aburriría en este entrenamiento hm.

–...

–Te prometí que algún día mediríamos de nuevo fuerzas y no entrene tanto tiempo mi ojo por nada hm.

Al decir esto el de ojos azules se levantó el flequillo y dejó ver su monóculo. Las manos se movieron veloces y varias aves fueron enviadas hacia Itachi, este usó varios clones para distraerlas, mientras él usaba el _amaterasu_.

–Itachi, estando contigo he aprendido a usar en mi beneficio tu fuego negro y ... creé esto especialmente para el.

Deidara utilizó un compartimento escondido entre sus bolsas de arcilla y de ahí tomó arcilla negra y formó un cien-pies que se fue arrastrando hasta quedar _enredado_ en el fuego negro y al hacerlo fue como si se lo estuviese _comiendo_ quedando del doble de tamaño. Su creador le lanzó una pequeña bola de arcilla normal y al impactar al animal, este estalló con una fuerza impresionante dejando un boquete enorme en el suelo y un hongo negro de las llamas de amaterasu. Itachi vio la gran explosión y negó sonriendo de lado.

–Ese fue genial.

Susurró, se puso en guardia y lanzó varios proyectiles de fuego buscando dar en el blanco que no era nadie más que el rubio.

000

Orochimaru vio a su pareja y sonrió. Trasformó sus brazos en serpientes y las lanzó hacia Jiraiya, pero este las detuvo con un chorro de aceite, que las quemaron deshaciendolas, luego el sannin de las serpientes invoco varios clones que se convirtieron en serpientes enormes que le obstruyeron el paso al contrincante, más este respondió con varios sapos que buscaron detener a cada una de las moles viperinas. Dejando a sus invocaciones que pelearan, ellos dos se miraron midiendo el siguiente movimiento del contrario. Por fin optaron por usar sus elementos estando conscientes del reciente parto de Orochimaru.

El sannin de las serpientes utilizó un ráfaga de viento de gran penetración y Jiraiya invocó a uno de los sapos para protegerse en el estomago de este. Cuando la tormenta de Orochimaru pasó el pequeño anfibio salió de uno de los hueco entre las piedras que fueron las únicas que sobrevivieron a la destrucción de la técnica de viento. Jiraiya hizo crecer su cabello y lo uso como espadas que cortaban el aire, el pelinegro se protegió de los golpes que solo lo alcanzaron a rozar preparando el contraataque.

El de piel blanca usó un ataque de fuego que Jiraiya esperó paciente...

000

Naruto sintió que algo o alguien lo vigilaba, le pidió a Gamaken que se detuviera:

–Es mejor seguir tal vez sean una emboscada y no te servire de mucho.

–Deja de decir esas cosas eres un sapo muy fuerte y un guerrero genial.

Naruto animó al sapo de color rojo. Gamaken dejó que Naruto se bajar de él y luego empuño a Sasumata y pasó su escudo al frente. Sasuke cayó desde las ramas de un árbol y se plantó frente al rubio.

–No pasaras dobe.

–A que si teme.

El sapo guerrero se dispuso a pelear, pero de la espalda de Sasuke y como si fuesen parte de su cuerpo salieron disparadas dos serpientes hechas de fuego que atacaron a Gamaken y este se defendió del ataque dejando a los chicos que se enfrentaran uno a otro.

Los dos se pusieron en pose defensiva y ambas técnicas se fueron formando en las manos de los dos, el _rasengan_ y el _chidori_ se enfrentarían por fin en una batalla, al concluir su formación de estas los dos gennin se lanzaron hacia su rival y el impacto de las dos los mandó a varios metros volando. Sasuke chocó contra algunos arboles y el rubio cayó en el rio que los separaba del pergamino y sus maestros. Pero no pasó ni medio minuto cuando los dos ya corrían en dirección al otro de nuevo lanzándose kunais; cuando estuvieron de frente el taijutsu fue la siguiente arma. Los golpes eran certeros y hacían el suficiente daño, sin embargo al correr del tiempo el esfuerzo que el rubio estaba haciendo por ir a la par con su rival se estaba notando. Una ola de chakra ordenando el cese de los combates deteniendo de improviso el encuentro detuvo la contienda y el rubio cayó sentado en el pasto y bastante enfurruñado por no estar en buena condición física. Sasuke se acercó sacando una cantimplora y unas capsulas que mezcló con esta.

–Tómalo dobe.

–No quiero. Y dile a tus cosas que ya dejen en paz a Gamaken.

Contestó Naruto aún molesto, le hizo señas al sapo agradeciéndole y diciéndole que se fuera. Sasuke uso unos sellos e hizo desaparecer a los animales de fuego, luego se giro de nuevo al rubio y le volvió a ofrecer el liquido.

–Es para que recuperes un poco tu fuerza.

–No quiero, seguro es algún experimento de tu sensei y me convertiré en algo raro si lo tomo. –contestó el rubio solo por decir algo, no es que realmente lo creyera.

–Dobe... solo es agua que convertí en suero...

El rubio aún veía algo dudoso el brebaje, y Sasuke tratando de que su dobe lo tomara y dejara de estar molesto, sacó algo más.

–Entonces ten esto. –El de ojos azules prácticamente arrebató lo que el moreno le daba y lo devoró.

Y al hacerlo se relamió los labios y acercándose contento besó castamente a Sasuke.

–Gracias por el chocolate con almendras.

Y es que una rara costumbre que Naruto había copiado de Itachi era que le gustaban las cosas dulces –no tanto como al Uchiha mayor–, pero si los disfrutaba mucho.

–Vamonos, esto ya terminó.

–Si, pero ¿quien ganaría?

–No lo se dobe, yo creo que este como cualquier entrenamiento y lo que estaban observando es que tanto tú y yo hemos avanzado.

–... ¿Sasuke por que no te ves tan cansado?

–Oh eso, créeme dobe cuando tienes que correr por tu vida todos los días es fácil mantenerte en buena forma. Orochimaru se ponía de muy mal humor en estos últimos meses y todos huíamos de él.

El rubio soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Sasuke y contagió a este la alegría. Los dos caminaron hasta la base para ver que equipo era el ganador.

000

Itachi esquivo la patada del rubio, y saltó unos metros atrás, dispuesto a seguir el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Deidara, sin embargo los dos se detuvieron y miraron hacia la base.

–¡Maldita sea nos siguieron!

–¡Ellos no se detendrán si los rivales no son capaces de defenderse hm!

–... Es mejor que no nos vean. Aún no sacan al bebé, es mejor que estemos con Sasuke y Naruto.

–¡¿Y el niño?!

–Esos idiotas se metieron en un gran problema del que no saldrán completos, es el hijo de dos sannin y estos despedazaran a quien se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima.

000

Kōsuke, sintió el chakra destructivo y luego los sonidos de batalla. Hebi siseó y miro al sapo.

–Ve por elloss lo mass rápido que puedass, yo lo protegeré.

El sapo de color rojo y azul salió saltando y la serpiente se enrolló en posición de ataque , pero no sin antes llamar a sus compañeras que estaban cerca. Una a una se fueron agrupando y se dispersaron en todo la habitación, esperando por el enemigo, pero antes morirían que entregar al preciado hijo de su invocador.

Afuera en uno de los túneles de la base, Hidan cortaba cabezas como si fuese un juego, mientras su compañero buscaba algunos objetos de valor o bien _algún criminal que fuera buscado para pedir recompensa_. Kakuzu caminaba y de pronto vio una veloz mancha roja pasar por uno de los túneles y sintiendo curiosidad lanzó sus hilos y detuvo al bólido. Al acercarlo y viendo que este ofreció resistencia lo apretó más.

–¡¿Un sapo?! Y por tu apariencia seguro eres una invocación ninja.

–...

El sapo de goggles no emitió sonido alguno a pesar de que sintió miedo al ver que el otro atacante se acercaba también.

–Oye está bien que los sannin sean feos, pero no creo que este sea su hijo. –dijo Hidan burlón.

–No seas idiota, esta cosa seguro iba a avisar que estamos aquí.

–No es como si tratáramos de escondernos. Este golpe de suerte es increíble y si llevamos al crio y la cabeza de sus padres tal vez Pain me lo de para uno de mis rituales.

–Lo importante es que nos pague por ello, pero no creas que será cosa fácil los viejos son huesos duros de roer.

Con ese último comentario el de mascarilla apretó a su presa hasta extinguir su vida... Y el nombre de Kōsuke desapareció del contrato de invocación en el Monte Myōbokuzan.

Hidan y Kakuzu siguieron su camino buscando al niño que habían mencionado Pain, el de ojos verdes buscó por donde había visto al pequeño sapo y con eso al fondo de ese pasillo encontró lo que buscaban. Los dos akatsukis no creían su maravillosa suerte al ver la cuna en el fondo de la habitación.

–Dimos con el tesoro. –dijo sarcástico Hidan.

–Lo dirás en broma, pero ese mocoso nos dará a ganar mucho dinero, y no me importa venderlo por partes si con eso se ganan mas Ryō, después de todo es un fenómeno.

Varios siseos furiosos se escucharon dentro del cuarto, y las serpientes aparecieron atacando a los dos hombres, algunas aumentaron su tamaño buscando ser las cadenas que detuvieran a los atacantes. Hebi comandaba la arremetida y ella misma se aventó a enroscarse en la mano donde Hidan sostenía la guadaña que era el arma que esta acabando con los otras defensoras. Las criaturas viperinas eran valientes, pero una a una fueron sucumbiendo después de su líder, que yacía en pedazos a los pies de Hidan. Y con eso el chakra maligno del equipo zombi llenó el espacio haciendo que Kaminari empezara a llorar muy asustado.

En esos momentos Ogama sennin y Hakuja sennin* –este último conocía a Orochimaru por que las otras serpientes le hablaban de él– uno en el monte Myōbokuzan y el otro en el Ryūchidō –respectivamente– vieron como los nombres se borraban y llamaron a las _invocaciones_ más grandes mandándolas al lugar.

000

Orochimaru usó los sellos y la bola de fuego se formaba, mientras el Gama-sannin los esperaba con los brazos en jarras y llenando de chakra sus piernas para dar un salto enorme y evitar el fuego, pero de pronto el ataque desapareció y la cara de Orochimaru se trasformó en una mueca de pánico, y Jiraiya supo del sentimiento que estaba llenando a su pareja... ¡Su hijo estaba en peligro!

Ordenaron la detención del entrenamiento con una ola de chakra, mientras corrían veloces hasta la base sintiendo furia mezclada con angustia, que les estaba nublando la razón. A lo lejos vieron a entrada forzada y cuando ellos llegaban al lugar, Gamabunta y Manda aparecían de la nada y sin ser invocados.

Los dos sannin estaban por entrar, pero escucharon el llanto asustado de Kaminari en otra dirección.

–No los dejes dar un paso lejos del bosque Gamabunta.

El gran sapo brincó y se posicionó a la orillas del bosque.

–¡Vamos baka que esperas una invitación! –le gritó a Manda.

–¡Callate obesso ya voy!

Y la enorme serpiente se extendió a lo largo del otro tramo dejando cercado el bosque. Itachi vio las dos moles y se dirigió a los chicos.

–Nos acercaremos solo lo suficiente para ver, pero no intervendremos.

–¡Pero Aniki!

Gritó Naruto frustrado y Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con él.

–En estos momentos verán en una verdadera batalla a sus maestros y quiero que aprendan todo lo que puedan.

–¿No los ayudaremos hm?

–No Deidara, en este momento cualquier otro peleador sería solo un estorbo para ellos.

Y era cierto, pues el fuego ya devoraba parte del camino que los akatsukis habían tomado. Jiraiya colocó una barrera de cúpula y supo que dirección tomaban.

–Haré un pantano en esa dirección. –dijo el sannin de cabello blanco.

–¡No! ¡¿Y si lo lastiman?!

–Debemos recuperarlo y de ese modo podremos acabar con esos bastardos.

Cerca de donde los fugitivos iban Kimimaro los vio pasar y llamó a Jugo que estaba cerca de él.

–Llama a varios de tus animales para distraerlos. Yo tratare de quitarles a Kaminari.

–Eso es peligroso, será mejor que una lechuza se los arrebate.

Y el plan se llevó cabo, pero los akatsukis no fueron tomados por sorpresa al haberse enfrentado antes a las serpientes ya desconfiaban de todos los animales... pero no contaban con un Gamahiro que les _cayó_ encima junto con su contra parte Kyodaija.** La serpiente blanca se enroscó furiosa en el de guadaña haciéndolo soltar esta para poder zafarse del férreo apresamiento, en lo que Gamahiro usaba su sable tratando de _ensartar_ a Kakuzu sin lastimar a Kaminari. La Kyodaija usó su cola –que estaba libre– y le asestó un golpe al de mascara y al hacerlo Gamahiro fue tan veloz como para arrebatarle al bebé desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que la serpiente.

Con el niño a salvo y resguardado por sus invocaciones, los dos sannin se prepararon para _cazar_ a los akatsukis. El aceite hirviendo fue disparado en varias direcciones y esa fue la señal para que los que habían participado en el entrenamiento dejaran cuanto antes el bosque, pues se convertiría en un infierno. Itachi y su grupo subieron sobre Manda y ahí se acomodaron para ver el espectáculo, a pesar de que la serpiente los vio feo por estar encima de ella. Jugo y Kimimaro buscaron a Karin y Suigetsu y los llevaron por el rio debajo de la pata de Gamabunta y llegaron a las cascadas alejados de la batalla.

Los pantanos y lagos de aceite hirviendo junto con los fosos llenos de víboras fueron cercando a los akatsukis, luego el fuego devoró todo el espacio dejándolos sin aire, con un calor sofocante, pues era alimentado con ráfagas interminables de viento.

El modo sabio fue apareciendo en las facciones del Jiraiya y Orochimaru creció tomando su forma de serpiente blanca, y de ese modo se mostraron ante Hidan y Kakuzu.

Las espadas de la boca de la mole blanca partieron en pedazos al carbonizado Hidan y su guadaña no fue rival para la acometida furiosa de Orochimaru, pues las escamas de la serpiente no permitían que cortaran la piel, aún con eso Hidan seguiría con vida, pero sus diferente partes serían devoradas y trasladadas en direcciones sumamente alejadas unas de otras.

Kakuzu por su parte sintió en sus diferentes corazones el sellado de su chakra y como estos sin _eso_ _que los ataba_ caían al piso cual partes inservibles y luego como el aceite en llamas corroía su cuerpo, pero aún con la conciencia intacta y sintiendo el mensaje grabado por los dedos del Gama-sannin... «_Perdedores_» fue perdiendo la vida artificial que poseía. Los dos akatsukis no eran débiles, pero habían subestimado el amor de unos padres y eso les había costado la victoria.

El bosque quedó desierto y eso era un triste espectáculo, sin embargo sería replantado y con eso los destrozos serían malos recuerdos.

Itachi ordenó a los otros tres que bajaran y se dirigieron a lo que quedaba de guarida. Orochimaru ya sostenía a su bebé besándolo y arrullandolo, mientras eran abrazados por Jiraiya y por eso los otros les dieron privacidad y revisaron que tanto había sido el daño y las perdidas humanas. No encontraron a Kabuto y todos dedujeron que se haba topado con el equipo zombi en el bosque, a pesar de que su cuerpo no fue hallado.

El lugar no estaba tan dañado, pero si había muchos muertos, entre los sobrevivientes y los del entrenamiento enterraron a los caídos y acomodaron la base. Jiraiya entró detrás de Orochimaru que no quería soltar a Kaminari y más al enterarse que su alumno había desaparecido.

–Nos vamos.

Ordenó Jiraiya y se adentró a la habitación de su hijo para llevar todo lo necesario. Itachi llegó hasta ahí y le dijo.

–Pain vendrá también.

–Lo se, pero ya me canse de sentirme responsable por sus acciones, ahora ya no habrá más sensei amable.

000

En el laboratorio y con Kaminari amarrado a su cuerpo con una cinta Orochimaru guardaba todos los objetos importantes y sus documentos. Deidara entró, se acercó y empezó a ayudarle.

–Cuando me dijeron que ocupe tu lugar en Akatsuki, por que Itachi te había vencido pensé que eras débil, pero hoy me he dado cuenta que estaba equivocado hm.

–Tal vez no tanto, antes solo me importaba el poder o la inmortalidad y esos no son alicientes infalibles, pero si me viste de otro modo y como un _autentico_ sannin... fue por este. –dijo el moreno señalando el bebé que dormía pacifico sintiéndose protegido.– A pesar de todo quiero creer que Kabuto no está muerto y solo se escondió sabiendo que ellos eran muy fuertes.

Deidara no cuestionó las palabras de sannin, tal vez en ese momento no las entendía, pero si estaba seguro que el ser gestante no le había restado ni fuerza ni inteligencia a Orochimaru.

000

Naruto y Sasuke aún estaban afuera del lugar en las tumbas recientes, pues el rubio había enterrado a Kōsuke.

–Él me cuidaba cuando Jiraiya salia y era muy alegre.

–En una guerra se pierden vidas Naruto y siendo shinobis esto será cotidiano; en este momento también ha muerto gente que conocí, pero eso no debe detener nuestro avance. Vamos debemos empacar.

Naruto asintió un poco triste, sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, pero no por eso dolía menos por eso se preguntaba si él no era demasiado optimista.

Deidara iba a buscar a los chicos y escuchó todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho al rubio no pudo evitar comparar las dos personalidades, pues aún recordaba que Naruto solo deseaba proteger a los que amaba, en cambio Sasuke se estaba volviendo más duro. Regresó evitando que los menores lo vieran y se adentró ya hablaría con Itachi de lo que sucedía.

Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke para entrar. Itachi los recibió y los abrazó. En menos de una hora y con todos montados en sapos, dejaron el lugar y se dirigieron a otra de las guaridas de Orochimaru, pero esta vez era en una montaña rodeada de agua.

000

Iruka vio a Pakkun en la puerta de la mansión y se apresuró.

–¿Que pasa?

–Dice que regresa esta noche, que... –El perro dudó en seguir con el mensaje–... que lo espere para cenar.

Iruka se quedó mudo y luego negó viendo como el mensajero estaba avergonzado de su invocador. Por lo que le sonrió dándole alientos.

–Está bien Pakkun tú no tienes la culpa.

El perro corrió alejándose del barrio Uchiha y el moreno entró a la casa buscando ponerse otra ropa y ver que la cena estuviese lista para el gorrón de su novio.

000

En la torre Tsunade leía con algo de sorpresa la noticia que Kakashi había traído.

–Es demasiado joven.

–Si, pero tendrá al consejo y a otros shinobis con experiencia que lo guíen.

–Será raro tener juntas de los Kages y ver a un chico tan joven como Kazekage.

–No tiene que esperar tanto, vendrá de visita en tres días.

–Bien. Seguro que querrá refrendar el tratado de cooperación.

–Si eso y que tenemos espías en Konoha o que nuestro shinobis son algo bocones.

–¡¿De que hablas?!

–Que en Suna ya saben del hijo de los sannin.

–¡Maldita sea! Eso solo me confirma que casi todo el mundo ninja lo sabe. ¡Debo ir a verlos!

Kakashi y Shizune vieron como la rubia salia furiosa de la oficina y se preguntaron si debían detenerla, pero los dos no eran tan fuertes para hacerlo, lo mejor era seguirla y acompañarla –en caso de Shizune–. Kakashi las vio partir y él se dirigió al barrio Uchiha.

Iba caminando muy tranquilo cuando Pakkun lo alcanzó.

–¿Entregaste mi mensaje?

El perro le mordió el pantalón como respuesta y luego desapareció muy indignado. El copynin solo se sacudió y siguió su camino contento por que estaría por fin con Iruka.

000

El grupo acampó en una colina y ahí buscaron agua para prepara la cena. Las tiendas de campaña fueron instaladas y se repartieron. Itachi buscó una grande y ahí llevó a los dos chicos y a Deidara, luego acomodó la tienda, pues Naruto había estado muy melancólico y era mejor que durmiera un poco. El Uchiha mayor dejó instalado al rubito con Sasuke vigilandolo y salió para buscar y ayudar en la cena. Deidara iba con él, los dos llegaron hasta la fogata, donde algunos shinobis ya cocinaban y los dos sannin planeaban la mejor ruta. Los dos akatsukis se acercaron a estos y Orochimaru mencionó:

–Llegaremos en día y medio ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

–Entiendo que no confíes en... –ya decía Itachi.

–No me entiendes Itachi, no lo digo, por eso. Esos dos tuvieron suerte, no los siguieron a ustedes, pero me refiero a que si pueden ausentarse por tanto tiempo.

–Yo digo que si regresan ahora los otros sospecharan, es mejor que regresen hasta que se enteren de lo que les pasó a esos dos. –aseguró Jiraiya.– Y esa cosa que se llevó el cuerpo del segundo no los vio ¿o si?

–¿Cosa? –preguntó Deidara.

–Se refiere a Zetsu, cree que no lo notamos, pero está muy equivocado. ¿Acaso no sabes que los cuerpos de los miembros akatsukis los van _recolectando_ cuando mueren?

Dijo Orochimaru que jugaba con Kaminari. Itachi suspiró y asintió en dirección del rubio, a continuación dijo.

–Sasori está en una misión en Suna, al parecer eligieron Kazekage y él debe recolectar toda la información, Kisame debe de andar en algún lugar cercano ya que terminamos una misión mucho más rápido de lo normal, pues Deidara también estuvo asignado a este equipo -por el momento-, así que tenemos tiempo. Sin embargo creo que Pain sabe todo y solo quiere que erremos un poco.

–Orochimaru y yo hemos hablado de lo que vimos hace unas horas y creemos que... ustedes deben morir.

Los dos de capa negra se miraron como buscando si lo que habían escuchado era cierto. El sannin pelinegro negó y continuó:

–Déjenos terminar. Si Pain sabe de su traición los buscara y los cazara, a ustedes y a los que les rodean, cuando mueran se llevaran sus cuerpos, pero ¿si no hay cuerpos que se lleven? Fingir un ataque fulminante de fuego o una explosión que no deje ni cenizas para que no haya cuerpos que recuperar. Claro eso sería hasta que su fachada ya no pueda sostenerse.

–Es una buena solución. –aseguró Deidara que lo de la explosión le pareció maravilloso.

–Pues muchas malas noticias Itachi, y también para ti Jiraiya... –continuó Orochimaru.

–Si lo sé.

–No interrumpas Jiraiya, en fin que antes de que todo sucediera estuvimos al tanto de la lucha entre nuestros dos alumnos y no puedo decir que haya diferencia en su fuerza, de hecho no niego que Naruto es muy fuerte, pero lo que le dio la ventaja a Sasuke fue sus resistencia física.

Itachi escuchaba atentamente, pues el desempeño de sus hermanos era muy importante.

–La cuestión es que este _viejo_ no cuida la alimentación de su alumno y el aprender nuevas técnicas es bueno, pero no lo único. Ambos decidimos que no podemos estar separados si nuestro hijo está en peligro y también que esos chicos deben aprender de ambos y Uchiha si tienes a dos sannin a tu disposición por que no darle ese beneficio a tus dos hermanos.

–Si se quieren, estén juntos o separados eso no cambiara. –aportó Jiraiya.

Deidara observó a Itachi, dejando que la decisión la tomara solo, a pesar de que creía que la convivencia de los menores sería beneficiosa para formar el carácter de ambos ni muy confiados ni muy amargados. El moreno lo pensó un momento.

–Es lo mejor, yo se los diré. Y Jiraiya espero que no alimentes a Kaminari solo con ramen.

El aludido se rascó la nuca y Orochimaru negó vehementemente. La cena fue servida y los dos jóvenes llevaron la suya y la Naruto y Sasuke a su tienda. En el camino el rubio aprovechó para contarle lo ocurrido en las tumbas. El Uchiha mayor se preparó mentalmente para una larga charla. La cena trascurrió tranquila. Más tarde se desvestían para disponerse a dormir cuando el Uchiha mayor los llamó:

–Naruto Sasuke, debemos hablar. –Los menores se miraron nerviosos, por lo que les diría su hermano– Hable con sus maestros y decidimos que seguir entrenando juntos es lo mejor, para ustedes y por el bien de la familia de ellos. –No lo darían a notar, pero los dos imberbes estaban felices– Lo que me lleva a otra cuestión. Han sido solo cinco meses separados y ya estamos viendo diferencias importantes en su forma de ser. Sasuke la vida de un shinobi es dura, de eso no hay duda, pero si cerramos nuestro corazón a la tristeza y a la compasión la haremos insufrible, disfruta de las cosas buenas, llora y lamenta las malas, acepta todas y cada uno de tus emociones, que aquí y entre gente amada para nosotros... –Sasuke y Naruto abrieron la boca impresionados por la confesión de su aniki y Deidara se ruborizó y quiso desaparecer, sin embargo Itachi debía mostrarle a Sasuke que a pesar de ser un espía y de que su vida dependía de un hilo los buenos y malos momentos los vivía como venían. Le estaba pidiendo a su hermano que fuera más abierto con lo que sentía, por lo que si no era un ejemplo de eso, se consideraría un hipócrita.– Te confieso que nuestro clan usa sus emociones como su fuerza. –Sasuke dudo un momento y luego se lanzó al regazo de su aniki y ahí comenzó a llorar, por todo lo que había sucedido: Kabuto, los otros y las serpientes, eran rostros conocidos que ya no vería de nuevo. Naruto se limpió una lágrima y sorbió su nariz. Itachi extendió su brazo libre y lo llamó.– Ven acá y danos esa sonrisa que siempre será nuestra luz. –El rubio menor se acercó y abrazó a Sasuke hundiendo su rostro en su cabello.

Deidara se encogió de hombros esa era una familia algo melodramática, tal vez debería estar aburrido por la escena, más sonrió y se acercó a besar ligeramente los labios de Itachi, después de todo no todos los días le presentaban a la familia de su pareja de ese modo.

Con horas de antelación la comitiva llegó un día después a su nuevo refugio y se instalaron.

000

Sasori emprendió el regreso aún fastidiado y sin poder creer que el consejo de ancianos hubiese escogido a un crio como Kazekage. Ya vería como _hacerles ver su error_.

*El gran sapo sabio y el sabio de la serpiente blanca.

**Serpiente gigante.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia a pesar de que me tardo en actualizar, mil disculpas.

Moon-9215, harunablakrose, Grey -Que bueno que andes por estos lares. Y pues si los nenes vendrán y el primero me temo que será muy consentido, y por los de Itachi es un genio seguro se le ocurre algo para convencer a Deidara. Gracias por leer y comentar-, Princezz Inuyoukai, Zanzamaru, kaoryciel94, Dakota Boticcelli, Ally-Nessi Cullen, chizuruchan1999, Saya Uchiha -Perdió todo el ingenio con esa pregunta jajajaja Gaara es todo un caso. Itachi debe convencer al rubio. Gracias por comentar y leer.-, alessa -Si ese Sasuke es muy abusado y Pain debe de buscar un remplazo o buscar otro método para tener bebés de Yahiko a ver si se le alegra el carácter jejeje Gracias por leer y comentar- y a YURIKO CHUN-LI.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

Cada uno buscó un lugar que le que gustara o que le acomodara. Orochimaru llegó hasta sus habitaciones. Jiraiya le siguió dejando que los otros se acomodasen solos.

–Tómalo. –Entregó Orochimaru a Kaminari.

El de cabello blanco cargó el niño y paseó con él contándole alguna historia, en lo que el sannin de las serpientes usaba dos clones para que le ayudaran a acomodar el lugar y

limpiarlo un poco.

000

Naruto corrió hasta las habitaciones de la cumbre de la montaña, seguido por Sasuke. El moreno y rubio mayores iban detrás de ellos con paso sosegado.

–Se han emocionado por que los dejarás compartir habitación hm.

–Si, pero conociéndolos y como van creciendo, en unos cuantos meses querrán su privacidad y buscaran su lugar.

–O les gustara demasiado y no querrán separarse ni para dormir hm.

Dijo el rubio sabiendo que Itachi no estaría muy conforme con esa idea. Ajenos a esa conversación los dos menores seguían su recorrido, hasta que le rubio encontró una que estaba casi al final de la cima y que tenía dos pequeñas aberturas que semejaban ventanas.

–¡Esta teme! ¡Esta me gusta!

–Pero nos dará la luz todo el día.

–De eso se trata.

Y Naruto usó su mejor técnica de ojitos tiernos -aprendida de Iruka- para convencer al moreno.

–Bien.

El rubio se lanzó a abrazar a Sasuke para agradecerle.

–Ya decididos, a desempacar entonces. –interrumpió Itachi.

–¿Y ustedes no van a buscar una habitación aniki? –preguntó _inocentemente_ Sasuke.

–Si, la de a lado hm.

Contestó _inocentemente_ Deidara, sabiendo que tener a dos _guardias_ a lado no era la idea de pasarla bien de Sasuke. Con los mayores ayudando, la habitación de Sasuke y Naruto estuvo lista pronto, con ellos instalados Itachi y Deidara se fueron a la otra solo para hacerla habitable, pues solo la usarían cuando estuviesen de visita.

Sasuke le pidió a Naruto que llamara al sapo que trasportaba su equipaje, para poder sacar sus terrario y acomodarlo.

–¿Tiene que estar en nuestra habitación?

–Si, ellas son mis mascotas.

–Pues es más bonito Taka.

–Si pero él anda suelto y ellas necesitan donde poner su nido.

El rubio hizo gestos.

–Yo no me quejo de las cosas babosas que traes. –dijo Sasuke.

–No son mías, Orochimaru se las encontró.

–¿Qué?

–Te refieres a Karin ¿no?

Preguntó el rubio pestañeando burlón. Sasuke lo vio y no pudo evitar reírse de semejante broma.

–Definitivamente no te agrada.

–No, y donde se atreva a colgarse de tu brazo de nuevo, le voy a meter y rasengan por...

–Naruto. –regañó Itachi

Los mayores entraban en ese momento y escucharon la amenaza del rubio de bigotitos. El de coleta rubia se acomodó sobre una de las camas y se dispuso a escuchar a Itachi _amonestar_ a los menores.

–¿Por que la amenaza y a quien? –cuestionó Itachi.

Naruto giró la vista y se tardó en contestar y al hacerlo lo hizo en un susurró que si no fuesen todos shinobis no hubiesen escuchado.

–A Karin.

–... –Itachi no supo que decir, pues hasta para él era obvio la admiración de esa pelirroja hacia su hermano biológico.

–Tiene toda la razón de meterle un rasengan en...

–Deidara no _ayudes_.

–Oh vamos Uchiha esa chica es una bolsa de hormonas alborotadas y dirigidas a un blanco... que –El rubio mayor se permitió observar durante el viaje a Sasuke notando que este no tenía ojos más que para Naruto.– no la notara ni en mil años hm.

–Trato de dar una lección aquí. –replicó Itachi.

–La lección es que hay que ponerle un alto a las ilusiones de esa chica si no quieres herirla... física y emocionalmente hm, aunque si quieren yo podría hacer una araña que...

El Uchiha mayor negó interrumpiendo las elucubraciones de Deidara.

–Como diría Iruka, hay que ser amables con las personas, pero no condescendientes.

Los dos chicos asintieron sabiendo que la lección era para ambos, Sasuke debía poner freno al pelirroja y Naruto... no matarla en el intento.

Los cuatro bajaron hasta donde el laboratorio y las otras salas se estaba poniendo en orden. Los sannin ya estaban en el lugar guiando a los otros. Para el anochecer ya cenaban con la base en forma.

Orochimaru se dirigió a su equipo de científicos y los instó a seguir con los proyectos de Kabuto en honor a él. Aunque el pelinegro aún se negara a aceptar que su alumno ya no estaba. Jiraiya se llevó a Kaminari a dormir sabiendo que el sannin pelinegro no iría a descansar pronto, no hasta que su laboratorio estuviese totalmente listo y siendo que no entendía mucho de las cuestiones medicas se retiraría con su hijo para ayudar de ese modo, pero el sannin de los sapos no se fue hasta que habló con Itachi.

–El lado norte de la montaña tiene una cascada, que ellos mediten en ese lugar.

–¿Los dos? –preguntó Naruto.

–Desde este momento los dos nos tendrán como maestros. Lo que Orochimaru o yo les ordenemos será para los dos a menos que entrenemos su elemento en donde cada uno lo hará por separado.

Itachi los vio y les hizo una señal de que salieran, los dos menores tragaron saliva sabiendo que su aniki era todo un tirano cuando de entrenamiento se trataba. Con la noche iluminada por la luna menguante los dos menores se quitaron la ropa y se metieron bajo el torrente de agua. Deidara observó como Itachi se desnudaba también y preguntó:

–¿Tú también lo harás?

–Educar con el ejemplo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y ya se desnudaba cuando Itachi lo detuvo.

–Necesitaremos a alguien que monte guardia.

El rubio asintió y se volvió a acomodar la ropa, por lo que no notó las mejillas un poco sonrojadas del moreno que temía que al ver desnudo a su pareja no se concentraría mucho.

Al amanecer despuntando los cuatro regresaron a interior de la montaña y ahí se dispusieron a descansar un poco o por lo menos los menores que cayeron como piedras con la mente y emociones más tranquilas.

Los mayores sin embargo se dispusieron a disfrutar de su sexualidad y el rubio –que estaba más activo– desnudó al Uchiha y lamió de arriba a abajo el pálido cuerpo, dejando el miembro de este en condiciones de ser atendido. Deidara degustó el falo que ya goteaba mientras –y en un ocasión muy especial– se preparó a si mismo. Y cuando estuvo listo el mismo se empaló subiendo y bajando por el pene erecto de Itachi, llevando el ritmo que deseaba. El moreno acarició el pene rosado de su rubio y lo masturbo con delicadeza, deseando que ese momento robado de su vida peligrosa se extendiera mucho más. Cuando tiempo después el orgasmo los alcanzó y el rubio cayó sobre el moreno, juntaron sus pechos sudorosos. Itachi abrazó a Deidara apretándolo contra si y sintiendo el ritmo cardíaco de este calmándose, de ese modo y con ese arrullo los dos se quedaron dormidos.

000

La tarde del segundo día en la base, una tromba rubia llegó gritando que le dejaran pasar y es que llevaba una pobre mensajera que ya casi no respiraba por el fuerte agarre de esta.

–¡Déjenme pasar que debo ver como está mi ahijado!

Kimimaro corrió hasta el laboratorio y llamó a Orochimaru, quien con paciencia caminó hasta la salida.

–Ya Tsunade.

Dijo e hizo unos sellos para que la puerta de la base quedara a la vista, afortunadamente la rubia no escuchó lo de «_vieja loca__»_ de la serpiente que llevaba agarrada. La rubia entró y soltó al pobre reptil que se perdió en uno de los pasillos.

–Te dejo un mensaje de la ubicación de mi nueva base y mira como tratas a mi mensajera.

–Ese _nos fuimos _no fue de mucha explicación. –contestó la rubia.

–Ella debía guiarte.

–Y lo hizo.

–Olvídalo y entra ya, que Jiraiya traerá a Kaminari en unos momentos.

–¿Y que pasó?

–Digamos que Pain tendrá que buscar dos reemplazos para sus akatsukis.

–Si al parecer la noticia corrió muy rápido. Incluso en Suna ya lo saben. El nuevo Kasekage nos visitara en breve para conocer los detalles.

–¿Nuevo Kasekage?

–Un chico de la edad de Naruto.

–¡¿Como rayos paso eso?!

–No lo se nunca he entendido a Sunaenses.

–Quieren formarlo a su imagen. –afirmó Orochimaru.

–Si eso pasa no habrá mucha diferencia con su padre, ¿lo recuerdas? Con quien hiciste ese trato.

–El jinchuriki. Eso explica muchas cosas, pues aunque ya no lo sea, su fuerza es bien conocida.

–Ciertamente.

Los sannin siguieron conversando mientras eran seguidos y escuchados por Shizune y Kimimaro que con esa conversación aprendían más. Llegaron hasta una de las salas de entrenamiento donde Naruto y Sasuke peleaban en contra de Deidara e Itachi.

–Y pensar que todos ellos son shinobis de Konoha. –dijo orgullosa la rubia.

–Pues merecemos un poco de crédito por los dos menores.

Contestó Orochimaru. Desde distancia segura observaron el enfrentamiento y poco después llegó Jiraiya corriendo con Kaminari que estaba feliz de como lo llevaba velozmente su padre.

–¡Jiraiya vas a lastimar a ese bebé! –regaño la rubia con voz potente que hasta los que entrenaban se quedaron estáticos... El bebé de cabello negro comenzó a reír aligerando el ambiente. Tsunade arrebató al niño de los brazos de su padre para saludarlo.– Así que te agrada el alboroto, eso quiere decir que por desgracia te pareces a Jiraiya.

–¡Oye! –reclamó el aludido.

La rubia aún cargando el niño se acercó a los Akatsukis.

–Uchiha Itachi y Deidara, integrantes de Akatsuki y criminales de rango S o debo decir aliados de Konoha, por lo menos uno de ellos ¿pero el otro?.

–Aliado de Konoha no lo creo hm. –La tensión se sintió de nuevo al escuchar la respuesta del rubio.– Yo solo estoy ayudando a mi...

–A su familia.

Concluyó Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke se pararon a un lado de los mayores apoyando la decisión de su aniki.

–Los Uchiha siempre me sorprenden por sus decisiones, confiare en su juicio. En fin vamos a conversar que debemos ponernos de acuerdo en la estrategia que seguiremos de ahora en adelante.

La reunión se extendió hasta entrada la noche en que algunos después de cenar siguieron la _convivencia_ con sake dando como resultado a una Tsunade y un Jiraiya cantando a coro un _arrullo_ al pobre Kaminari que dormía en los brazos de Orochimaru, mientras Deidara tuvo que ser conducido en brazos por su amoroso novio a su habitación.

A escondidas de los adultos Suigetsu había tomado algunas botellas de sake y ahora las llevaba a la otra salita donde sus _cómplices_ lo esperaban. Kimimaro vio esto y solo negó, él y Jugo ya tenían más edad que los otros por lo que estaban ahí solo como apoyo para que _la_ _travesura_ no tuviese consecuencias nefastas. Naruto se acercó al chico de cabello violeta.

–¿Seguro que no lo notaron?

–No Orochimaru-san, está muy ocupado tratando de que los otros sannin no lleven a dar una vuelta a Kaminari.

–¿Dar una vuelta? –preguntó Kimimaro.

–Si, en Gamabunta o en Katsuyu. –terminó Suigetsu y todos entendieron que tenían suficiente tiempo.

–Entonces tenemos distracción para un buen tiempo. –concluyó Naruto.

–A ver dobe, no te apresures que esto ira por edades o sea que primero nos toca a todos y por último a ti, a ver si alcanza.

–¡No es justo teme!

Kimimaro calmó a los dos que ya comenzaban a discutir y ordenó.

–Si todos cargaremos con la culpa, todos beberemos lo mismo.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos algo molesto, su resistencia era por que se preocupaba por su rubio, más era injusto –Y lo sabía–, por lo que termino por claudicar y aceptar con una condición:

–Está bien, pero muéstrame como convencerás a nuestro aniki de tu inocencia.

El rubio vio a Sasuke y supo que lo que necesitaba era saber que tan hábil era para convencer a su hermano mayor, así que inhaló y se concentró y de pronto puso la cara más tierna que pudo. Sasuke prácticamente se derritió y lo abrazó.

–Bien, dobe puedes beber como todos nosotros.

Todos tomaron un baso de lo que Karin había conseguido y los llenaron hasta la mitad, de ahí a estar medio mareados y hablar torpemente no pasó mucho a excepción de Sasuke que prefería no decir palabra para no pasar vergüenzas. Naruto conversaba con todos los demás sin parar y como si el alcohol les diera el valor necesario, Sasuke tenía abrazado al rubio por la cintura, mientras Jugo sostenía la mano de Kimimaro entre las suyas y le besaba cada tanto. Por su parte la pelirroja había perdido toda esperanza con Sasuke y tomaba entre suspiros. Suigetsu se reía de todo sin saber a ciencia cierto por que.

Era de madrugada y todos dormían en el sitió que más les pareció cómodo. Las parejas abrazadas y los otros despatarrados en algún sillón. Un estruendo los hizo saltar a todos y medio incorporarse para buscar al enemigo... Orochimaru había soltado un pequeño pergamino con explosivo.

–¡A ver mocosos si son tan grandes para beber lo son para reaccionar ante un ataque sorpresa, aún estando ebrios!

Los chicos se paraban medio tambaleantes y queriendo maldecir al sannin, pero siendo el sensei de todos era mejor no hacerlo enojar.

–¡Sasuke, Naruto a su habitación antes de que llame a su hermano! ¡Y todos los demás a sus cuartos si no quieren que lo haga entrenar en este momento!

Cuando vio desparecer hasta el último joven, Orochimaru se retiró sonriendo divertido. Al llegar a su propia habitación el sannin revisó a su hijo que dormía plácidamente y luego notó que Jiraiya estaba roncando y estirado en toda el colchón, por lo que optó por buscar un futon y pasar ahí lo que quedaba de noche.

A la mañana siguiente, como a medio día el _desayuno_ fue servido, pero los únicos que comían opiparamente, fueron Itachi, Orochimaru, Shizune y Kaminari. Deidara aún descansaba en su cuarto, Naruto y Sasuke removían la comida, los otros ni siquiera la querían oler.

–Coman, dejen de estar jugando. –ordenó Itachi a sus hermanos.

La reacción de ambos no pudo ser más distinta, Sasuke se armó de valor y dio un bocado, pero el rubio comenzó a sonarse la nariz y mostrar su mejor carta, su carita llorosa y compungida. Entre hipidos se quejó con Itachi.

–Me duele... la cabeza y... no quiero... ni probar la comida. –sollozaba Naruto.

El moreno mayor exhaló aire y se levantó llegando hasta donde el rubio se limpiaba los ojos dramáticamente.

–Eso les enseñara a no beber alcohol.

–¡Te juramos que no lo volveremos a hacer! –repitieron los menores.

Y con eso cargó al rubio y llamó con un movimiento de cabeza a Sasuke para que lo siguiera, subió con los dos y los llevó hasta su habitación donde ya tenía lo necesario para quitarles el malestar. El castigo por su audacia eran los padecimientos de la resaca y con eso esperaba que sus hermanos aprendieran la lección, junto con el otro rubio mayor a quien si le había dado el remedio de inmediato. Ese día se pasó entre las quejas de los que bebieron por el exceso de ruido que hacían los que no probaron el alcohol. Orochimaru como lección para los dos sannin les dejó a su cuidado a Kaminari –que como si se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con el sannin pelinegro– estaba probando sus pulmones: llorando por cualquier cosa haciendo que Tsunade y Jiraiya pidieran piedad.

Los akatsukis y Tsunade partieron el mismo día, pues los esperaban en sus diferentes destinos. Sasuke y Naruto vieron partir a su hermano y a Deidara, deseando que para la siguiente visita ya pudiesen ser rivales para esos dos.

000

La noticia ya era de domino publico e incluso de lo que se comentaba por las calles, pues al ser el Kasekage un niño de doce años era algo que no se había visto nunca y muchos creían que el consejo de Suna se había vuelto loco, sin embargo día con día y con la guía de los mayores Gaara demostraba que el titulo no le había quedado grande y que lo tenía bien merecido. Y es que contrario a lo que se esperaría de un adolescente, el pelirrojo había adoptado la forma de pensar de los del consejo, incluso en la visita a Konoha expuso las ideas de estos.

La comitiva llegó a Konoha desde el amanecer del tercer día como había informado Kakashi y solo esperaron a que la hokage estuviese desocupada e hicieron la visita a la torre de esta. Gaara seguido por sus guardaespaldas y Baki, llegó hasta el despacho de la rubia y se presentó formalmente. Con eso inició una reunión en la sala y las diferentes noticias fueron expuestas entre ellas: la clonación y el nacimiento exitoso de un niño gestado por un varón.

–Escuchamos de esto en mi aldea y a decir verdad estamos muy interesados en los avances médicos, pero en cuanto a lo del infante lo consideramos antinatural e inútil, claro eso si es real y no solo una patraña de _ese_ _renegado_. En cuanto a la relación de dos varones no le vemos el sentido practico ni es muy bien aceptado en Suna.

La rubia apretó los puños tratando de controlarse, escuchando las palabras de ese niño –que eran una total muestra de las ideas de los ancianos de Suna– consideró que el nombramiento había sido como poner una cara nueva a las viejas ideas y solo eso.

–En ese caso, puedo ofrecerle los datos de nuestras investigaciones en clonación de órganos, una vez que estén bien sustentadas.

–Eso sería estupendo y un gran avance.

Lo que la rubia no mencionó es que para que eso pasara, los haría esperar unos cuantos meses o quizás años, después_ de todo las ideas de un renegado no serian útiles para los de Suna_.

La reunión siguió su curso, planteando estrategias para detener a los de Akatsuki y el intercambio de datos de las pesquisas de los investigadores especializados en ese grupo y sus integrantes.

Ya entrada la tarde la reunión concluyó dejando que los visitantes descansaran esa noche para que emprendieran su camino de regreso el día siguiente. Kakashi escoltó a kasekage y su _séquito_ a su hospedaje y por el camino este le preguntó acerca de Naruto.

–La ultima vez que Lee fue a Suna me dijo que Naruto no escribe muy seguido.

–No lo hace, pero Jiraiya mantiene informado a su tutor: Iruka-sensei.

–Oh vaya.

Kakashi esperaba más preguntas del pelirrojo, pero al parecer este seguía siendo callado. Con los de Suna instalados y custodiados por el equipo de Gai; el de sharingan se retiró a descansar o lo que es lo mismo a cenar con Iruka. Caminando por el solitario barrio Uchiha vio que su novio salia de la casa de Haku y Zabuza, se adelantó y alcanzó a saludar a los mencionados.

–¡Yo!

El trió volteó a ver al visitante y respondieron el _saludo_ de este. Haku caminó con Iruka y dejó a los mayores detrás conversando. Esa noche cenarían todo en la residencia Uchiha, pues se turnaban para que Iruka no estuviese tanto tiempo solo.

–¿Como ha ido la reunión? –preguntó Zabuza.

–Bien, algo bizarra, pero bien.

–...

–Al parecer los de Suna no aceptan muy bien las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo y que tengan hijos mucho menos.

–Eso es ridículo.

–Consideralo, de cierta forma muchos de los shinobis de Konoha -de edad más avanzada- tampoco les agrada mucho.

–Yo no he tenido problemas por ello.

–Te digo que no les agrada, pero no se inmiscuyen siendo que dos de los sannin son homosexuales, sería suicida ponerse en contra ¿No crees? Sin ir más lejos, ¿tú no te quedarías cruzado de brazos si te insultan o insultan a Haku?

–¡Los mataría!

–No lo dudo. Y Orochimaru no se distingue por su paciencia tampoco.

–Pues lo que pienso es que si hay personas con estas gustos en Suna la llevan mal.

–Tsunade-hime esperaba que esto cambiaría con el nombramiento del nuevo kasekage, pero no sucedió.

–En mis viajes aprendí que no puedes obligar a las personas a pensar como tú, por más que quieras hacerles un bien. Nosotros aceptemos y disfrutemos de los beneficios de las investigaciones del sannin y con eso tal vez las otras aldeas noten lo que se pierden. Yo ni siquiera soñé en tener una familia y mira que ahora hay esa posibilidad.

–¿Han pensado en tener hijos?

–¿Ustedes no?

–Pues... no seriamente.

–A mí me lo hicieron meditar, desde que la noticia fue dada, Haku no ha dejado de planear el tener un hijo, no ahora, pero cuando tenga edad suficiente, de hecho ya se inscribió en la lista de candidatos a usar el tratamiento. Yo solo deseo que si nace no se parezca a mí.

Bromeó Zabuza y Kakashi asintió sonriendo -–o eso parecía–, por su parte los que iban delante también conversaban de lo mismo.

–Yo no estoy decidido. Ustedes tiene más tiempo de conocerse de estar en una relación, con años de convivencia y Kakashi y yo apenas tenemos poco tiempo.

–El tiempo es importante, pero creo que también el amor que sienten el uno por el otro y Zabuza y yo...

–Se les nota Haku, él que es uno de los shinobis mas temibles de Konoha prácticamente babea a tu alrededor.

El de piel blanca se sonrojó y sonrió tímido.

–Se que no es el hombre más atractivo del mundo, pero para mí es mi mundo.

Las dos parejas llegaron a la casa Uchiha y entraron, cuando la mesa estuvo puesta

se sentaron a conversar y retomaron el tema del nuevo kasekage.

–¿Está interesado en Naruto? –preguntó Haku.

–Naruto le ayudó a entender su existencia y no sufrir por ello. Pero de ahí a que sienta algo más que amistad no lo creo, y más con lo que dijo en la reunión. –aseguró Iruka.

–Yo creí que si era otro sentimiento, pero al oírlo decir todo eso esta tarde ya no estoy seguro.

–Por una parte es mejor, ya que Naruto no está interesado en nadie más que en Sasuke. –afirmó Haku.

La cena concluyó y Haku y su pareja se despidieron sabiendo que Iruka ya no estaría solo, pues Kakashi no se veía con ganas de irse a su casa.

Kakashi esperó en la sala a que su pareja terminara de apagar las luces de la cocina y cuando lo hizo palmeó el sillón para que se sentara junto a él.

–Tsunade me dijo que los tres están bien, al parecer Itachi no ha dejado de visitarlos.

–Seguro que no, pero yo los extraño a los tres, hace dos días recibí una nota en un animal de arcilla, el rubio akatsuki sigue con él.

–Eso no lo se, Tsunade no me dijo nada.

–Es por el bien de ellos, ya somos muchos los que sabemos sus secreto y donde reside su lealtad.

El de sharingan se bajó el pañuelo y besó a su pareja para hacerlo sentir amado, cuando el beso terminó ambos se levantaron del sillón y caminaron hasta la habitación del sensei de coleta. Ahí se desnudaron y se metieron a la tina de baño, donde se siguieron prodigando caricias. Con ayuda del agua y un poco de jabón Kakashi preparó a su pareja y lo penetró sintiendo que la estreches de su delfín lo estrangulaba deliciosamente, por el tiempo de separación o la urgencia de sentirse, no duraron mucho tiempo y se corrieron juntos, mientras se abrazaban. Salieron de la tina y se metieron a la regadera para limpiarse y sin pudor se metieron bajo las sabanas sin ninguna prenda que los cubriera, tenían todo un día de descanso para seguir disfrutando su mutua compañía.

000

Tomados de la mano los dos ex renegados caminaron de regreso a su propia casa. Al llegar se prepararon para dormir o esa era la intención del mayor. Haku se metió bajo las mantas y esperó a que el moreno terminara de cambiarse después de su ducha; al ver que la silueta se acercaba el menor abrió las mantas y estiró los brazos, para que el otro se acomodara dentro de ellos, un roce de labios que se fue convirtiendo en un beso pasional que los dejó muy excitados y dispuesto a satisfacer sus cuerpos y almas que pedían una comunión entre ambos. El mayor recorrió con delicadeza la piel de porcelana y la lamió saboreando palmo a palmo cada lugar dejando que sus papilas gustativas guardaran en su memoria ese sabor. Haku apretó los hombros del moreno y abrió las piernas esperando que su musculoso y bien formado amante se acomodara entre ellas, Zabuza llegó hasta el orificio que estaba entre las nalgas y separó estas para poder lamer ese lugar, los gemidos del castaño llenaban la habitación solo interrumpidos por las quejas que apresuraban al mayor a tomarlo. Cuando sintió que su pequeño amante no soportar más, Zabuza se introdujo con delicadeza en él y lo atrajo apretándolo a su cuerpo, iniciando el vaivén de caderas que Haku imitó aferrándose al cuerpo de su mentor, amigo y amante. Entre besos y «_te amo__»_ los dos culminaron satisfechos, sin apartarse sintiendo como la respiración del contrario se iba calmando.

–Zabuza-san...

–...

Escuchó el mayor metiendo su nariz entre las hebras castañas de su pareja.

–El año que viene cumplo diecisiete y creo que es la edad adecuada.

El mayor, sabiendo a que se refería el chico, buscó una excusa para evitar que eso sucediera, temeroso de que su amante fuera muy joven para gestar y su salud estuviese en peligro.

–Esperaremos a que la hokage lo decida en el examen.

–Por supuesto, por el momento a trabajar más para poder hacerle las remodelaciones necesarias a la casa.

–Y para que no le falte nada ni a él o ella, ni a ti.

–¿De verdad no te importaría que fuera niña?

–Claro que no, siempre y cuando sea tan linda como su papá.

Zabuza recorrió las formas denudas de Haku y suspiró satisfecho era un hombre sumamente afortunado por tener a ese niño como pareja y por Kami que no lo dejaría ir.

A la mañana siguiente nadie creería que el shinobi que caminaba con aura asesina a su misión era el que una noche antes colmaba de mimos y ternura al joven enmascarado que marchaba a su lado. Los dos ex renegados acompañaron un trecho al kasekage y su escolta de Konoha.

–¿Haku-san les darás esas clases a los alumnos a tu regreso?

–Si Lee-kun. Al parecer sus senseis quieren mostrar el elemento nieve y siendo el único que lo maneja, seré su ejemplo.

–A mí me gustaría estar presente. –masculló Neji.

–Tratare de que sea una clase abierta Neji-kun.

El kasekage escuchaba como los demás la conversación y su curiosidad recayó en el joven de mascara, sin embargo consideraba que era mejor observar antes de formarse una opinión.

El tramo se alejó bastante de Konoha y el grupo estaba por separarse, pero varias figuras les cerraron el paso. El conocido Hiroku caminó hasta ellos.

–Será mas divertido de lo que pensé.

Todos se pusieron en guardia y esperaron a que el akatsuki atacara. Gaara no quería ser protegido, pero tomando en cuenta su cargo se hizo hacia atrás y dejó que sus hermanos y el equipo de Gai junto con Zabuza y Haku pelearan, mas Sasori no estaba solo y junto con sus marionetas El camino animal estaba con él.

Las llamas y cuchillas salieron disparadas para detener a la primera fila de defensores y los de Suna los esquivaron velozmente y un enfrentamiento entre marionetas inició. El camino animal invocó a un saltamontes gigante que atacó a los demás, Haku usó el hielo y congeló una de las patas para que Zabuza pudiese cortarla, mientras Gai y Neji atacaban a Chikushōdō* que era doblemente fuerte que cualquier shinobi.

Después de Hiroku habían aparecido tres marionetas más que usaban el fuego y el agua con ataques precisos. Una cuarta marioneta llegó por detrás del combate y estaba por atrapar al Kasekage cuando un poderoso golpe lo alejó de su objetivo. Lee no había dejado solo al pelirrojo y estaba protegiéndolo usando en cada golpe su fuerza sin pesas, tratando de hacer el mayor daño al rival. Los hilos de la _madre**_ –que Sasori había rescatado de la posesión de su abuela– salieron disparados en contra de Rock, pero este pudo esquivarlo gracias a su gran velocidad, sin embargo la marioneta dejó que escapara y se dirigió de nuevo hasta el pelirrojo. Lee se molestó por la insistencia de ese muñeco y regresó a toda velocidad interponiéndose entre esta y Gaara.

–Detrás de mi Kasekage-sama.

–¡¿Crees tener el poder para protegerme?!

Preguntó sarcástico el de cabello rojo, a lo que Lee respondió con seguridad.

–No debe menospreciar a los shinobis de la hoja y menos si son sus escoltas.

Gaara no respondió y agradeció que el pelinegro le estuviese dando la espalda, pues su mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, por que no pudo evitar hablar como antes cuando no le importaba herir el orgullo o sensibilidad de las demás personas.

Ajeno a esto Rock se quitó las vendas y _abrió seis de las puertas _y atacando a la marioneta la dejó en muy mal estado, lo que su creador notó y llegó hasta ellos.

Las sierras buscaban como objetivo el cuerpo del kasekage, pero este utilizó su arena que detenía los golpes mortales.

Cerca de ahí Haku realizó un ataque de espejos a mayor escala deteniendo al enorme insecto y Zabuza se encargó de encerrarlo en una burbuja de agua ahogándolo y por último cortándolo en pedazos. El camino animal ataco a los dos ex renegados y estos detuvieron la acometida con un remolino de agua que se fue congelando dejando al de cabello naranja inmóvil, lo hicieron por intuición tal vez y resultó: le fueron arrancando los _piercing_ de metal y con eso cayó desmadejado cual muñeco de trapo. El equipo _guardó_ el cuerpo en un pergamino y lo hicieron desaparecer, en lo que ellos iban a Lee y a Gaara.

Hiroku había perdido sus sierras y parte de su cuerpo por lo golpes de Rock y la arena del pelirrojo, por lo que el golpe de Kubikiribōchō solo fue el final; pero lo que vieron después fue el autentico cuerpo de Sasori emerger de la marioneta cortada en dos. Los hilos salieron en todas direcciones y por poco los contrincantes lograron evitarlos. Zabuza fue cortado en un brazo y la mascara de Haku fue partida a la mitad, Lee había protegido al kasekage con su cuerpo y tenía un gran corte en el costado por donde manaba mucha sangre, pero el de traje verde se agachó y quitándose una de la vendas de los pies se la acomodó en la herida.

–¡¿Como piensas pelear en este estado?! –gritó Gaara.

–Yo no puedo usar ninguno elemento ni tengo kekkei genkkai, ¡pero lo protegeré con todo lo que poseo, por que esa es mi misión y soy un shinobi! ¡Yosh!

Haku sonrió y vio a Zabuza que negaba sabiendo que Lee no se rendiría fácilmente o sea que debían terminar con Sasori lo más rápido posible para que este no perdiera mucha sangre. Gaara aún no creía que ese chico que siempre menospreciaba tenía el coraje suficiente para ser un formidable shinobi.

Claro que Sasori no esperaría a que se pusieran de acuerdo en alguna estrategia y siguió lanzando fuego y agua al mismo tiempo sin dejar que los de la hoja reaccionaran. Sin embargo la unión hace la fuerza y en ese momento los de Suna junto con Gai y Neji estaban derrotando a las marionetas de Sasori quien no esperó un ataque tan fuerte, siendo que varios de ellos eran muy poderosos. Zabuza, Baki y Gai, fueron la primera linea y ellos fueron los que resquebrajaron el cuerpo del «_Escorpión del desierto__»_y de eso a acabar con él, Haku y Neji fueron los elegidos dejándolo inmóvil por el frio de la nieve, los golpes del puño suave pararon el corazón de Sasori que era lo único real de este. En cuanto Sasori cayó muerto, Lee se alejó del frente de Gaara y se dejó caer de rodillas, si no tocó el piso fue por que Gaara lo alcanzó a sostener.

La comitiva emprendió su camino de nuevo a excepcion de Gai que llevaba a Lee de regreso a Konoha para que lo curaran en el hospital. Sakura se encargó de sus heridas y lo reprendió por seguir peleando.

–Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero la llama de mi juventud me impulsaba a no dejar mi misión inconclusa.

–Si morías la dejaría así de todos modos.

El chico de cabello negro se quedó con la cabeza inclinada y la kunoichi se arrepintió de su comentario.

–Pero te entiendo Naruto y tú son muy parecidos y aman ser shinobis.

–Para el kasekage solo soy un shinobi de tercera categoría, seguro que no cree que me parezca a Naruto.

–No lo tomes tan en serio, hasta hace poco él solo era un asesinos sin sentimientos.

Rock sonrió radiante y alzó sus dedos en señal de victoria.

–¡Tienes razón tengo que trabajar y ser mejor! ¡Demostrare que soy un shinobi muy fuerte!

Con la comitiva Baki conversaba con Neji, mientras los otros escuchaban. Por ordenes de la hokage, Haku y Zabuza seguirían como guardias del Kasekage.

–¿Tú sensei nos alcanzara?

–Si, solo dejaría a Lee en el hospital.

–Si es tan débil no debería estar en misiones de grado alto. –dijo Gaara.

–Lee no es débil, es un gran peleador y yo lo escogería como compañero sobre muchos que conozco, por lo menos se que su lealtad no cambiara por capricho.

Contestó Haku molesto. Zabuza se quedó mudo al escuchar a su pareja hablarle de ese modo al kasekage. El castaño conocía a Lee, pues visitaba muy seguido la residencia Uchiha cuando los chicos estaban y ahora visitaba a Iruka; por ese motivo le molestó mucho que Neji que era su compañero de equipo no lo defendiera del _niño malcriado_ que se hacia llamar kasekage.

–Pues yo buscó a peleadores fuertes en la batalla para no morir ¿de que me sirve tener amigos leales si moriremos todo por ser débiles?

–Por eso no tiene amig...

–Tomemos el camino más alejado del bosque seguro que esos dos no venían sin ser vigilados.

Interrumpió Zabuza cubriendo la boca de Haku -discretamente-. Pero Gaara no era tonto y ya fulminaba con los ojos a Haku que le sostenía la mirada altanero y dispuesto a hacerle tragar esas palabras despectivas al pelirrojo. La tensión se sentía, más no pasó a mayores y el grupo llegó _completo_ a su destino.

000

Las noticias ya era de conocimiento de todos los Akatsukis, pero la decisión y el compañero que le había asignado a Deidara no era algo que esperaran ni Itachi ni el rubio.

–Tobi escuchará tus consejos, se un buen sempai para él –dijo Pain a Deidara.

El rubio asintió y la reunión se disolvió, ahora eran menos akatsukis y con eso la vigilancia sobre Itachi y Deidara se incrementaba. Todo lo que sucedía aunado al hecho de que Deidara si había resentido la muerte de Sasori hacía que la presión fuera mayor para los dos espías, quienes creían que estaban cerca de tomar la salida que Orochimaru les había recomendado.

000

Meses más tarde, Sasuke estaba quitándose el pantalón y las sandalias, en lo que Naruto sostenía al bebé. El moreno se quedó desnudo y se metió en el agua.

–Dámelo para que te desvistas.

–Pero te volteas, ¡no me veas!

–Como digas dobe.

El rubio se quitó hasta la última prenda y corrió aventándose al lago evitando mostrar su desnudez. Sasuke cargaba a Kaminari que no estaba muy contento de ser bañado en un lago y con agua fría, pero que lo aceptaba por que tenía cierta predilección por el moreno. Naruto nadó hasta ellos y ayudó a Sasuke a bañar al bebé.

–¿Por que nos mandarían con él, teme?

–Obvio dobe, para tener tiempo a solas y evitar que tú yo lo tengamos.

–¡Que malos!

Sasuke dejó a Kaminari en su flotador y se acercó al rubio para besarlo. Por algunas temporadas ellos eran separados para entrenar sus técnicas personales, sus invocaciones o sus elementos, pero el tiempo que estaban lejos el uno del otro solo confirmaban el gran amor que se tenían y si no avanzaban mas allá de besos y caricias era por que ninguno de los dos se sentía listo, pues las oportunidades las tenían. El infante comenzó a llamarlos y ellos los sostuvieron jugando con él, ese niño les agradaba por que era muy tranquilo y sonriente sin ser tan berrinchudo, raro en su caso siendo hijo único de dos varones, pero Jiraiya era muy consentidor y Orochimaru trataba de ser moderador y estricto para no crear a un monstruo.

Los chicos de catorce años competían en nado o se aventaba agua disfrutando de su tiempo como _niñeras_, sin dejar de lado las caricias y besos robados. Salieron del lago y acomodaron a un medio dormido Kaminari y lo cambiaron dejando que durmiera una siesta, ellos se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse acariciando al piel expuesta, los miembros se irguieron y las manos contrarias recorrieron esa parte masturbándose mutuamente, se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo; jadeantes y sudorosos se bañaron de nuevo para tumbarse y acompañar al niño en sus sueños. Entrada la tarde regresaron a la base donde unos padres felices por pasar tiempo juntos, pero extrañando su hijo, los recibieron agradecidos.

*Nombre del camino animal de Pain. Fuente de consulta Wikia Naruto.

**No es grosería, me refiero a las marionetas de padre y madre de Sasori, que tenía Chiyo.

Muchísimas gracias a:

kaoryciel94, Princezz Inuyoukai, Alba marina, arita -¿Un gran trabajo? me halagas, trato de seguir el gran ejemplo de mi maestra Ayaan, nada más, pero mil gracias. Yo tenía planeado un one shot y mira que aún no puedo terminar jejeje-., Ally-Nessi Cullen, anycullen93, Moon-9215, harunablakrose, Saya Uchiha -se dieron cuenta muy tarde de su error jeje Y bueno Itachi tiene un largo camino para convencer a Deidara, pero una ayudadita no está mal.-, Kennich -Gracias por seguirlo y comentar, pero bueno con esos akatsuki sueltos todo van a tener problemas, lo bueno es que van quedando menos jejeje.-, Dakota Boticcelli, shadonic25 y Luzydeath.

.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

Esa noche cuando se disponían a descansar Naruto y Sasuke, recibieron la visita de Jiraiya.

–Prepárense, que en dos días habrá una nueva separación. Naruto es hora de que te enseñe como controlar el chakra del Kyūbi, dejamos que crecieras un poco y pulieras tus habilidades, pero sin que manejes ese chakra no habrá avance real.

–Pero él ha aprendido mucho. –opinó Sasuke.

–Y no estás equivocado, sin embargo Naruto podría tener una fuerza impresionante si logramos nuestro objetivo.

–¡Lo conseguiré dettebayo!

–Que bueno que lo tomes bien por que serán como mínimo seis meses.

Los chicos se quedaron mudos, pero el rubio suspiró y asintió, sabiendo que si bien la separación era de más tiempo que las últimas ocasiones, el motivo era por que el entrenamiento era importante y exhaustivo.

–¿Sabes lo que eso significa Dobe?

–¿Qué?

–Que en cuanto nos volvamos a ver, mediremos habilidades.

Una sonrisa cómplice fue el modo en que los menores sellaron ese trato. Jiraiya sonrió de lado y dejó a esos dos que planearan su despedida y rencuentro. El sannin bajó por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de lo laboratorios donde Orochimaru redactaba las notas de su última prueba.

Kaminari estaba en sus corral jugando con sus nuevos guardaespaldas y una pelota que se lanzaban entre los tres, la pequeña serpiente al no tener extremidades la botaba con la cola, mientras el pequeño sapo era el que más interactuaba con el niño.

Jiraiya llegó hasta el corral y al verlo el niño aplaudió contento y estiró los brazos para que su padre lo alzara. El hombre de marcas en los ojos no se resistió y cuando alzó a su hijo les dio permiso a sus guardias para desaparecer. Orochimaru se giró un segundo para ver a los dos que _conversaban_ amenamente.

–¿Como se lo tomaron?

–Bien, después de todo saben que es importante y su competitividad no ha disminuido. Creo que soy yo el que se resiste a dejarlos a ustedes dos.

–Entiendo, pero primero la promesa que hicimos.

–Cierto. ¿iremos mañana con Tsunade?

–Si, llevaré a Kaminari, aún creo que es algo peligroso, pero es mejor que no _haya dudas_ acerca de su existencia. –dijo Orochimaru acercándose y acariciando las hebras negras de su hijo.

–Con nosotros será suficiente para protegerlo. –aseguró orgulloso Jiraiya.

Al sannin pelinegro estaba de acuerdo, dejarían en la base a los otros.

000

Deidara se asomó por uno de los edificios y buscó la figura de la que escapaba; al no verlo por ninguna parte, suspiro aliviado. Había estado huyendo del sanguijuela/shinobi que era Tobi, este lo seguía a cada segundo sin dejar que el rubio se pudiese acercar a Itachi antes de que este saliese de nuevo a otra misión. Pensando en eso el rubio avanzó entre los callejones y salió a las afueras de la aldea, él consideraba que la vigilancia de Tobi no era mera coincidencia, lo malo es que no había podido hablar con Itachi y confirmarlo para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que harían.

000

Tsunade revisaba algunos documentos, que Shizune le pasaba, cuando uno de los shinobis pidió permiso para pasar. Tsunade se lo otorgó.

–¿Que te trae por aquí Iruka?

–He traído los resultados de los alumnos que se graduaran y tendrán su banda ninja.

–Oh esta bien. Y ya que estas por aquí te pediré que le informes a todos los shinobis que los necesito en una reunión mañana por la tarde.

–Si hokage sama... ¿puedo preguntar el motivo?

La mujer rubia asintió sabiendo que el sensei era parte de todo lo que se refería a los sannin y los chicos que entrenaban con ellos.

–Orochimaru y Jiraiya vendrán y traerán a su hijo.

Iruka asintió y salió apresurado a realizar la orden de la Hokage, y cuando terminó caminó hasta el barrio Uchiha en donde Haku limpiaba las armas de ambos, en lo que Zabuza realizaba su recorrido por la barrera. El sensei se presentó y el chico castaño se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala terminando de alinear alguno shuriken.

–Iruka-sensei.

–Te traigo un mensaje de la hokage, mañana por la tarde habrá reunión de shinobis en la torre. Pero –y eso como información secreta– el motivo es que por fin conoceremos al bebé de los sannin.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Si y eso quiere decir que las investigaciones se han confirmado y con eso los primeros embarazos se realizaran en breve.

–Pues es una gran noticia, a pesar de que aún no creo que se me permita ser uno de los afortunados.

–Pero ya es una posibilidad más cercana.

–Eso es cierto.

Con la noticia dada, Iruka regresó a la academia donde nuevas noticias lo esperaban. Jiraiya había mandado una carta donde le informaba de todas las novedades tanto buenas como malas y es que el sensei agradecía que no le ocultaran las cosas por muy malas que fueran.

000

Itachi caminó escuchando las conversación de Kisame quien se bien no se entrometía en los asuntos del moreno si le informaba de lo que se enteraba escuchando a los otros akatsukis –de los cuales ya no quedaban muchos–. En ese momento recolectaban información de Hachibi y por eso su misión sería algo larga, por lo tanto no podían estar sin intercambiar palabra y la peculiaridad de Kisame era que sabía cuando detenerse al hablar o cuando Itachi se aburría que era lo mismo.

–Deidara se las verá difíciles con su nuevo compañero, y más que este parece tener como distracción seguirlo a todas partes.

–Por lo menos sabe que no actuara por vanidad como el anterior.

–Perdimos a dos de los nuestros ese día.

–El otro fue capturado, seguro que él mismo se liberara.

Y era cierto estaban seguro de que el Camino animal –que había sido capturado– pronto se liberaría por sus propios medios.

000

Los dos sannin se dispusieron a partir mientras dejaban a cargo a Kimimaro. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, pero no se opuso, los otros sabían que si Kimimaro se ponía en plan _adulto_, no habría poder humano que lo hiciera quebrantar las reglas.

–Tienen mucho que estudiar y entrenar, ademas están a cargo de varios experimentos no puede descuidarlos, espero que se comporten –advirtió Orochimaru.

Cuando este avanzó llevando en brazos a Kaminari, Jiraiya se acercó a los jóvenes.

–Si se divierten no hagan muchos destrozos y no traigan mujeres a la base y si lo hacen tomenles foto... –No terminó la frase, pues una serpiente había salido disparada en su dirección y enredada en su cuello lo estaba ahogando.

Los chicos trataron de no reírse y vieron como los sannin –que más bien parecían unos padres dejando a sus hijos solos un fin de semana– se alejaban discutiendo. Al verlos perderse bajo la montaña, la voz de Suigetsu se escuchó:

–Yo lavo los pasillos y reviso las muestras del proyecto B.

–Karin te toca limpiar los terrarios. –La chica torció la boca, pero se internó en la base obedeciendo a Kimimaro.– Jugo y yo ayudaremos a los investigadores y prepararemos la comida. Por último, Naruto y Sasuke a limpiar y acomodar las salas de entrenamiento... –Sin muchas ganas los dos restantes caminaron hacía dentro.– Por que en la tarde organizaremos los encuentros.

Los ojos les brillaron a los presentes y casi corrieron para terminar sus tareas, pues Kimimaro había prometido un encuentro lo que significaba combatir por equipo y solos, todos contra todos, valiendo todas sus técnicas, no era el primero que tenían, pues estando solos ese era su entretenimiento favorito y evitando que los sannin se enteraran, incluso ellos mismos se curaban las heridas después del _juego_.

Jugo y Kimimaro era un buen equipo juntos, muy fuertes y coordinados, Naruto y Sasuke también a excepción de que muchas veces no se ponían de acuerdo, Suigetsu era muy difícil de atrapar y Karin otro tanto al sentir el chakra de todos.

000

Con el sol a sus espaldas, los sannin llegaron a las afueras de Konoha. Kaminari dormía plácidamente –ahora atado a la espalda de Jiraiya–, Orochimaru se detuvo y observó a las conocidas estatuas.

–De nuevo aquí.

–Pero esta vez no como prófugo si no como un investigador de Konoha.

–Pues espero que haya beneficio económicos, mira que nuestro hijo se parece a ti y come como si fueran tres, cada vez se parece mas a una bola de arroz.

–¡¿Insinúas que somos gordos?!

–...

Orochimaru no respondió, pero Jiraiya siguió preguntándole y _sintiéndose insultado_, y también defendiendo a su pequeño, aceptaba que estaba un poco regordete, pero _«__todos los niños eran así a esa edad__»_ se justificaba el sannin. Los tres continuaron y llegaron a las puertas de la aldea Izumo y Kotetsu los vieron pasar y salieron a recibirlos.

–Bienvenidos, la hokage los espera. –dijo Izumo.

Diciendo esto caminó por delante en lo que su compañero hacía un par de clones de sombra y seguía al grupo. Orochimaru miró a su pareja y este se encogió de hombros al no entender tanta formalidad antes su llegada. Llegaron a la torre y subieron, caminando hasta la oficina de la rubia; constataron que era cierto que los esperaban –a decir verdad muchos shinobis y kunoichis de la aldea–, incluso muchos de su generación. Iruka los vio llegar y fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse para saludarlos, que si bien Jiraiya era conocido como aliado, Orochimaru todavía levantaba un poco de sospecha y temor.

–Espero que no hayan tenido contratiempos. –dijo el sensei.

–A decir verdad estuvo bastante tranquilo, supongo que los akatsukis no quieren vernos por un tiempo. –bromeó Jiraiya.

Este último comentario hizo que una ola de murmuraciones creciera en los grupos de shinobis y kunoichis. Haku al ver que el maestro era bien recibido se acercó, seguido de Zabuza.

–Iruka-sensei...

–Oh, les presento a Haku y Zabuza son...

–Conocí a otro espadachín de la niebla. –aseguró Orochimaru dirigiéndose al mayor que lo vio con curiosidad. – Kisame Hoshigaki y a Samaheda ¿Y la tuya es...

Zabuza sabiendo que de ese temperamental hombre dependía que su pareja cumpliera su sueño, mostró a Kubikiribōchō. El sannin observó la hoja alabando sus características, de pronto un murmullo que se fue convirtiendo en llanto rompió la atmósfera. Kaminari estaba despertando y al parecer no lo hacía de buen humor. Jiraiya giró al pequeño y le retiró las mantas, el niño parpadeó aún sollozando y al descubrir la sonrisa bonachona de su padre dejó de llorar, el sannin lo sacó de su atado y lo acomodó, el niño se restregó los ojitos adormilados y al descubrir a su gestante estiró lo brazos de inmediato, este no se hizo del rogar y tomó al niño. Durante todo este proceso los presentes estaban en total silenció descubriendo que la reunión de esa tarde era para conocer al _niño milagro _del que ya no hubo duda que fuera hijo de los sannin: con esa piel marfileña, cabello negro y diminutas marcas rojas como lágrimas en los ojos castaños, sin olvidar el cuerpo un poquito grueso parecido a la complexión del sannin de los sapos y por si había dudas el balbuceo parecido a un _papá_ del pequeño las disipó.

Tsunade salía de su oficina y al ver lo que sucedía caminó hasta su ex compañeros.

–Gracias por ahorrarme explicaciones.

A continuación estiró los brazos y el sociable Kaminari aceptó el ofrecimiento, de ese modo y con el niño en un brazo la rubia llamó a todos a la sala de reuniones seguida de Shizune y los sannin. Ton ton fue el encargado de entretener al niño en lo que la hokage y Orochimaru explicaban los nuevos avances y las condiciones para su uso.

–Ahora bien, estos adelantos deben de ser compartidos, pero quiero ser un poco egoísta y mantener los descubrimientos de Orochimaru para nosotros, no estoy diciendo que no se los mostraremos a otras aldeas, pero prefiero que se perfeccionen aquí en Konoha.

–Y siendo yo el descubridor, estoy de acuerdo.

La reunión se disolvió y sobra decir que muchos de los shinobis y kunoichis presentes estaban muy impresionados por las vidas que se salvarían con los trasplantes de órganos clonados. Por otra parte lo del embarazo masculino fue tomado con tranquilidad y tolerancia.

Tsunade –aún en la sala– le mostró la lista a Orochimaru que la fue leyendo y contando a los candidatos.

–No te esfuerces, hasta el momento van veinte y se van apuntando más, ahora lo que falta y saber cuantos de ellos son viables.

–Eso _estimada anciana_, no es un problema.

–¡¿Como me llamaste?!

Jiraiya vio a Shizune y le ofreció la mano para levantarse de la alfombra donde estaba jugando con Tonton y Kaminari.

–No quiero salir herido, te invito a comer, dejemos que esos locos investigadores se pongan de acuerdo o se maten entre ellos, que es lo mismo.

–Pero Jiraiya-sama...

–Está bien eso lo hacen desde que eramos niños, no te preocupes.

El sannin y la kunoichi salieron juntos llevando al bebé y al cerdito, pues no querían que hubiera victimas inocentes por el enfrentamiento de los otros sannin.

000

Por otro lado Haku y Zabuza caminaban con Iruka hasta el barrio Uchiha conversando acerca de la reunión.

–Grandes investigaciones con éxito se suman a los logros del sannin de las serpientes.

–Sin lugar a dudas Zabuza-san. –confirmó Iruka.– Es una lastima que Kakashi no haya podido estar y conocer a Kaminari.

–No hay duda de que es hijo de ambos. –dijo Haku con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Zabuza no siguió la conversación, pero los dos castaños estuvieron intercambiando puntos de vista.

000

Tsunade y Orochimaru ya estaban más tranquilos poniéndose de acuerdo en las preguntas que debía llevar el cuestionario de los aspirantes. Cuando _los prófugos _entraron con recipientes de comida de un restaurante.

–Eso puede esperar, tendremos dos días para que se pongan de acuerdo. Y es hora de comer.

Jiraiya depositó los recipientes y luego se sentó pidiéndole a Shizune que le diera a su hijo.

000

Los huesos de Kimimaro alcanzaron a hacerle un rasguño, pues Jugo lo había sujetado impidiéndole huir, Naruto atacó con un rasengan y fue su momento para escapar siguiendo al clon del rubio que lo guiaba a uno de los pasadizo.

–Corre teme, Suigetsu venía detrás de mí, con él se entretendrán un poco.

El rubio y el moreno siguieron su camino cuando un atacante se lanzó hacía el moreno que lo esquivo de inmediato. Karin alcanzo a detener su caída y Naruto no desperdiciaría la oportunidad por lo que usó el taijutsu y la dejó noqueada. Al terminar Sasuke lo miró cruzado de brazos.

–¡A mí no me engaña solo quería manosearte, sabe bien que no es rival para ti!

Sasuke se acercó y besó a Naruto.

–Siempre me defenderás de ese tipo de _ataques_.

–¡Por supuesto tebbayo!

Un kunai pasó rozando las hebras azabache y los chicos se pusieron a correr de nuevo, sabiendo que el equipo de Kimimaro y Jugo ya se habían deshecho del _obstáculo –_Suigetsu_–_. Sasuke invocó a una serpiente blanca que junto con un sapo de color azul que _trajo_ Naruto detuvieron a los competidores, en lo que ellos formaban varios sellos explosivos que colocaron en el techo y el piso, luego siguieron su camino hasta detenerse en un recoveco donde esperaron a los otros dos.

–Haremos varios clones de sombra y los mandaremos hacía Kimimaro, Jugo se desesperara por eso y eso lo hará cometer un error, yo lo atacare en ese momento y...

–¡¿Por qué tú?! ¡Yo quiero atacarlo! –interrumpió Naruto.

–¡Dije que lo haré yo, dobe!

–¡No es justo!

–Ya es tarde para esa estrategia –se escuchó divertida la voz de Kimimaro.

En lo que discutían, los otros habían esquivado los sellos y ya estaba ahí, así que lo siguiente fue pelear con todas sus técnicas, los golpes, kunais y katones junto con rasenganes y chidoris atacaba a la enorme mole que era Jugo y a la casi impenetrable armadura de Kimimaro. El fuego de un chidori nagashi fue alimentado por el viento cortante y con eso los otros dos no pudieron, pero nadie salió ileso de ese entrenamiento y Sasuke cargaba a un Naruto que tenía atravesado un pedazo de hueso –del chico del clan Kaguya–en la pierna, por su parte Sasuke sentía que una de sus costillas le lastimaba, era casi seguro que la tuviese astillada, Jugo tenía quemaduras casi en todo el cuerpo –que se le compondrían pronto– y es que había protegido a Kimimaro del fuego. Al llegar a la enfermería notaron que Karin yacía inconsciente y Suigetsu reposaba en un gran contenedor con agua, seguramente que los investigadores o los otros habitantes de la base los habían llevado hasta ahí.

Kimimaro se dispuso a curar a Jugo y pronto este estuvo descansando, luego camino hasta Naruto y con ayuda de Sasuke sacaron con mucho cuidado lo que lastimaba al rubio para que su pierna pudiese sanar con el poder del Kyūbi, Al terminar con Naruto, Kimimaro hizo recostar a Sasuke y lo revisó notando que si había una leve fractura en una de las costillas del lado derecho, por lo que tuvo que llamar a uno de los médicos del equipo de investigación y juntos _operaron_ a Sasuke y lo vendaron. El medico los miró y negó:

–Es mejor que no hagan esfuerzo alguno para que se repongan antes de que Orochimaru-sama regrese. ¿Y quien ganó?

–Empate. –confirmaron todos los participantes.

–Ya veo, mandare a alguien que les traiga la comida, es mejor que no se muevan de aquí.

Los pacientes asintieron y se dispusieron a esperar acostados en las diferentes camillas, aunque cuatro de ellos compartieron una.

–Ustedes hubiesen ganado si se pusieran de acuerdo y dejaran de pelear. –les dijo socarrón Suigetsu, al rubio y al moreno.

–...

Sasuke y Naruto no contestaron y mejor se enroscaron abrazados –todo lo que les permitían sus heridas– y se dispusieron a dormitar un poco. Antes de que el cansancio los venciera el de ojos negros acarició el cabello rubio con la nariz y le susurró al jinchuriki.

–¿Ya no te duele?

–Poquito, es que se está cerrando, pero nada que no pueda aguantar.

–Mi dobe valiente.

El mencionado sintió un calorcito por orgullo que recorría su cuerpo y por instinto se abrazó más a Sasuke.

000

La comitiva salió en cuanto la noticia fue dada, no deseaban por ningún motivo perder la oportunidad de constatar que tan reales eran los llamados _descubrimientos_ de Orochimaru, por lo que un kazekage con más años y experiencia a cuestas, se dirigía a la aldea escondida de la hoja.

000

Orochimaru caminaba por delante con Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune estaban detrás correteando como niños con Tonton y Kaminari.

–Le ha gustado mucho ese cerdito, seguro que lo echará de menos cuando nos vayamos. –decía Jiraiya a la chica de cabello negro viendo a su hijo seguir al puerquito rosado.

–¿Pero no se quedaran mas tiempo?

–No, solo el necesario, pues el entrenamiento de nuestros discípulos va por lo más difícil.

Por su parte los otros sannin llegaban ya a las puertas del hospital donde Hiroshi y Sakura salieron a recibirlos.

–Hiroshi-san y Sakura Haruno. Él es un de mis mejores médicos y ella es mi alumna. –presentó la rubia.

–Me han contado mucho de usted Hiroshi-san, me dicen que con usted es con el único que los Uchiha fueron obedientes –dijo el de cabello negro haciendo ruborizarse al medico, luego miró a la chica– Te recuerdo, eras parte del equipo en donde Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun estaban. ¿Casualidad Tsunade?

–Por supuesto que no. –afirmó la rubia.

–Entiendo, solo espero que no seas tan violenta como esta mujer. –concluyó el de cabello negro, dirigiéndose a la chica de cabello rosa.

Un torbellino verde apareció y alcanzó a detenerse antes de chocar con la hokage y sus invitados. Sakura se acercó y le dio un sopapo al chico.

–¡Ten más cuidado Lee!

Orochimaru vio la escena y mencionó.

–Ya no hay caso, es igual a ti.

Mientras Rock se sobaba la cabeza, Jiraiya y Shizune llegaron.

–¿Qué pasa?

Orochimaru sintió un tirón en su pantalón y al bajar la vista vio que su hijo hacía intentos infructuosos por subir para que lo cargara.

–Un poco más cariño, casi lo logras –animaba el sannin.

El niño cayó de sentón, los presentes esperaron que rompiera a llorar, más el niño de dos años, frunció el ceño y aplaudió con fuerza, de pronto de dos nubes de humo aparecieron una serpiente de tres metros y un sapo con una sombrilla de bambú, esperando -–por lo que se veía– ordenes del niño. Un voz de ultratumba se escuchó recriminando a los dos animales.

–¡¿Que demonios están haciendo?! Kaminari no tiene edad para firmar un contrato con ustedes y menos con los dos clanes: los sapos y las serpientes. –bramó Tsunade.

Los animales se miraron y en su lengua replicaron.

–¿Quien dice que lo hacemos por un contrato? el mocoso le agrada a Ogama sennin...

–Y también a Hakuja sennin ¿Por que te oponesss mujer?

–Por que si siguen ayudándolo no se esforzara, así que díganle a los sennin que le agradecemos la deferencia, pero que nuestro hijo necesita aprender que las cosas se deben de ganar y esforzarse por alcanzar sus objetivos. –explicó Orochimaru.

–Es cierto y díganle al viejo Ogama que iré a visitarlo pronto para agradecerle personalmente.

Las invocaciones desaparecieron y la rubia vio cuestionando a su amigos.

–No teníamos idea. Pero mira que mi hijo ya es estimado por Hakuja sennin y yo ni siquiera le conozco... aún. –refunfuño Orochimaru.

Kaminari por su parte aburrido de toda la conversación se había quedado sentado en el suelo y jugaba con un par de piedras.

Lee de pronto recordó el por que de la carrera y se plantó frente a la hokage.

–Hokage-sama mi maestro me ha enviado a informarle que un grupo de shinobis se dirigen a este lugar, cruzaron la puerta hace unos minutos a gran velocidad, es el Kazekage y su escolta.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

–Definitivamente tenemos un espía o a los de Konoha no les quedó claro, que los experimentos se quedarían en secreto por el momento.

000

Gaara corría por las calles de la aldea buscando a la rubia hokage, tal vez estaba actuando de manera poco diplomática, pero ya había esperado muchos años y eso debía arreglarlo de inmediato, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía perder _su propiedad_ si seguía con la mascara de obediente Hokage seguidor de las políticas viejas de los ancianos del consejo. Tuvo que soportar y fingir por dos años temiendo que le quitaran el titulo si no seguía las ideas, pero ese mismo día y aún en su aldea se enteró de las nuevas y no pudo reprimir esa fiera que vivía en su interior –y no era el fantasma del shukaku ni mucho menos y le gritaba que tomara lo que le pertenecía: El poder real para guiar a su aldea y la libertad de elegir lo que realmente deseaba. Pero no todo era fácil, pues otro temor se encubó en su corazón ¿su actitud no había alejado a esa persona?... más no en vano Gaara era en un valiente y fuerte shinobi que enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos y trataría de reparar su error... ya tendría tiempo en su vida conyugal para eso, por que el rechazo no era opción para la otra persona, no estaba preguntando su opinión.

Vislumbró al estructura que era el hospital y las figuras que estaban paradas en las afueras de este, corrió más rápido superando por mucho a su escolta. Tsunade lo vio llegar y recorrer con los ojos verdes a todos los que estaban de pie ahí.

–¿Kazekage-sama a que debo su visita tan... inesperada?

Preguntó la de coletas algo mosqueada por la actitud prepotente del _mocoso_ pelirrojo. Quien no se sabia si la ignoraba por presunción o solo por que su interés lo tenía atrapado el bebé pelinegro que conversaba con el cerdito rosa.

–Él es su hijo.

No fue una pregunta si no una afirmación del pelirrojo. Jiraiya se acercó a su hijo y lo alzó.

–Si, es real y no un truco o mentira.

–Es cierto, eso dije... –Recordó Gaara, observó de nuevo y sintió que todo saldría como esperaba– ¡Tú! –gritó el joven de ojos verdes y jaló a la persona abrazándola posesiva mente y diciéndole a Tsunade.– Él gestara a mis hijos.

El silencio reinó en el lugar... Lee solo veía aterrorizado a todos desde el abrazó férreo de Gaara.

Ya ven Gaara no era tan tontito al contrario es bastante abusadito, ¿o abusivo?

Algo cortito, espero que no se enojen, muchísimas gracias a:

Alba marina, Zanzamaru , Moon-9215, harunablakrose, Ally-Nessi Cullen, Nessieprettysweet, Goshy - Te entiendo el trabajo a veces es absorbente. Y gracias por las porras, Pues me temo que el pelirrojo tiraba hacia otra dirección. Sasuke y Naruto siguen igual de unidos. Y Pein descansó esta vez, pero no creo que se quede así. Gracias por leer y comentar.-, alessa-vulturi -Ahí lo tienes solo fingía un tiempo para hacerse fuerte y sabio ;) -, Saya Uchiha -Si seguiré hasta donde va el manga, pero no será muy apegado a la realidad, por que si no tendría que matar a Hinata y Sakura jejejeje - y NekoYaoiSasuNaru.

Para compensar lo cortito y ver algo más de SasuNaru les invito a leer Olita.

s/9324868/1/Olita


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo XVIII**

El silencio se extendió, incluso varias bocas se abrieron al escuchar lo que había gritado el Kazegage. Jiraiya vio fue el primero en reaccionar y una carcajada se escuchó llenando el lugar.

–¡Que gracioso es este muchacho!

Tsunade Y Orochimaru se vieron sin saber que creer; si pensar igual que Jiraiya y reírse o ver la forma de _quitarle_ a Gaara un Lee petrificado, sin que hubiese una pelea épica por esa acción. El sannin pelinegro aprovechó que Gaara fulminaba con la mirada a Jiraiya y se posicionó con sutileza a un lado del Kazekage, Tsunade hizo lo mismo tratando de cercar al chico de la arena. Jiraiya siguió distrayendo al de ojos verdes provocandolo:

–¡Mira tú eres aún un mocoso y seguro que no sabes la responsabilidad de ser padre!

–¡Soy el Kazekage de Suna!

–Y mi pareja y yo somos sannin y créeme la paternidad es todo un reto, ademas ni siquiera le has dado tiempo de responder a este muchacho.

Gaara por fin regresó la vista al chico que tenía abrazando y este se la de volvió; tratando de no ofenderle, Rock respondió:

–Yo... yo... ¡Me gusta Sakura-chan!

La sorpresa fue el movimiento que los otros sannin estaban esperando, Tsunade jaló a Lee en lo que Orochimaru atrapaba a Gaara con unas serpientes que se enredaron en este o por lo menos eso es lo que pretendían, pues el Kazekage saltó y su arena detuvo el ataque. Tsunade interrumpió cualquier movimiento de agresión hacia el chico y le gritó:

–No pretendíamos atacarlo Kazekage, por favor regrese y hablemos como adultos... bueno como kages.

–No soy un niño y está decisión fue pensada de antemano, no me traten como si fuese idiota. Ese chico –Señalo a Rock– me gusta demasiado y será mio con su permiso o sin él.

–Ni tenemos por que entrometernos, pero esa no es la forma para pedirle a alguien que sea tu pareja y mucho menos que sea el gestante de tus hijos. Regresemos a la torre. –contestó Orochimaru.

Todos avanzaron y cuando Gaara notó que Rock no se movía y en cambio se quedaba atrás con Sakura e Hiroshi. Se quedó parado y lo llamó cual si fuese una orden:

–Lee, ven.

Rock estaba un poco indeciso, pero Hiroshi le dio un empujoncito, nadie deseaba iniciar una batalla y más cuando la guardia del Kazekage estaba llegando en esos instantes. La comitiva avanzó por las calles, donde muchos aldeanos los veían curiosos, pues más de uno escuchó la _declaración_ del Kage pelirrojo. Llegaron a la torre, Gaara caminaba cerca de la Hokage, pero sin dejar de voltear a ver si Lee los seguía. Jiraiya que estaba muy divertido con la situación se acercó a Rock y le dijo quedo.

–Mira, si cooperas no habrá problema alguno, después de todo no te dolerá mucho y... –Lee abrió los ojos asustado.

–Callate ya Jiraiya y deja en paz al muchacho que no cualquiera soporta que te abran el ano y saquen un niño de este tamaño por ahí. –Orochimaru señaló a Kaminari que sin saber de que iba el asunto sonrió contento.

A Rock que siempre había sido valiente, le temblaron las piernas y casi echa a correr en dirección contraria; hasta que en un movimiento _discreto,_ Tsunade se atrasó y golpeó a los dos sannin varones por burlarse del menor y mentirle de ese modo.

–Las cosas ya están mal como para que ustedes sigan molestando. –regañó la rubia.

El grupo de personas llegó hasta la torre y subieron hasta la oficina de Tsunade y ella se posicionó en su escritorio. Orochimaru buscó un lugar donde sentarse y Jiraiya bajó a su retoño a quien con un dedo sobre los labios le indicó que debía estar calladito, el niño imitó el gesto y optó por caminar hasta su padre pelinegro y buscar subirse a su regazo –señal que tenía sueño– para acomodarse, Jiraiya invocó un sapo calabaza y le pidió algo, el animal rebuscó dentro y entregó el biberón del menor, el de cabello blanco lo tomó y fue hasta su pareja e hijo y se lo entregó al infante.

Tsunade veía las reacciones de los de Suna notando que si bien estaban atentos a la convivencia de los sannin con su hijo, aún había una pequeña duda con respecto a lo real de esa concepción.

–A pesar de que no tengo por que hacerlo les mostraré las pruebas de ADN de mi ahijado y ahí comprobaran que definitivamente es hijo de mis compañeros.

–No estamos aquí para cuestionar la existencia de ese niño... bueno no solo por eso –se corrigió Gaara.– estamos conscientes que de que los avances de... del sannin son sorprendentes y no podemos ser ciegos o sordos a los beneficio que conllevaría eso. Debemos dejar de lado los prejuicios o las ideas arcaicas y avanzar con las nuevas generaciones de shinobis y con eso darles las armas para vencer las enfermedades o las heridas. Como Kazekage debo de pensar en mi gente, en mi aldea. Está mañana salí de Suna dejando atrás cualquier cosa que me detuviera en hacer lo necesario, como los ancianos y su renuencia a mejorar la calidad de vida de los shinobis, solo por desconfiar la fuente de los conocimientos adquiridos. –Los tres sannin se removieron inquieto enfadados por saber que el consejo de Suna cuestionaba las investigaciones solo por que las había hecho Orochimaru.– Durante un par de años aprendí lo bueno de ellos y me entrene para ser mejor líder, pero no pienso como ellos.

–Con esa forma de pensar me está convenciendo para aceptar su pedido de cooperación... Iniciaremos por los informes de los casos de trasplante exitosos...

–Espere Hokage, antes de enfrascarnos en asuntos que atañen a las aldeas, quisiera que mi propuesta fuera tomada en serio.

Los sannin se vieron entre ellos y luego miraron a Lee, este se removió inquieto en su lugar esperando la decisión de los adultos.

–Eso no podemos decidirlo nosotros, pero si me permite decírselo el chico ya dio su punto de vista. –concluyó la rubia

Gaara se giró hacia el de traje verde y lo vio detenidamente acercándose lentamente dejando salir cada miligramo de sensualidad que poseía –a pesar de no ser consciente de ello– Rock tragó saliva y esperó como hipnotizado, pero no era el único incluso Orochimaru veía embelesado al Kage. Jiraiya miró molesto al chico, pero no intervinó.

–¿Rock Lee, de verdad te gusta tanto esa chica? ¿No puedes siquiera pensar en mi proposición?

–Yo... yo... Bueno no se que decir, tal vez si me dejara pensar un poco y...

–¡Ya está, estaré un tiempo por aquí y no te separaras de mí!

El pensamiento de todos fue que en cuanto el asunto de los hijos del Kazekage no hubo avance alguno. Afortunadamente Suna sería un buen socio de negocios si el Kazekage estaba dispuesto a invertir en más investigaciones de Orochimaru.

000

Por la noche en la base; los jugadores ya estaban de pie y cenando en el comedor y no en la enfermería. Después cada uno se fue a descansar a sus habitaciones. Jugo caminaba con Kimimaro y sin notar que eran observado, antes de entrar a su habitación el joven más alto tomó posesivamente de la cintura al más bajo y lo besó con imperiosa necesidad. Naruto se cubrió la boca por que sonreía picaramente y Sasuke solo chasqueó la lengua y jaló a su rubio arriba con dirección a su habitación.

–Dobe vouyerista.

–Teme amargado.

Los dos sonrieron cómplices y a la mitad del pasillo se dieron besitos por toda la cara.

–Naruto...

–...

–Quiero saborearte... –La voz ronca del adolescente moreno erizó la piel del rubio.

–¿No te duele la herida?

–No mucho y mi deseo por ti es más urgente.

Los dos chicos se tomaron de la mano y corrieron el tramo que los separaba de la intimidad de su habitación, al llegar se desnudaron entre besos y caricias. Sasuke cumplió su palabra, besó y lamió cada pedazo de piel canela; el rubio serpenteó entre las sabanas y soltó una risita que era de nervios y gusto a partes iguales. El moreno sonrió al notar la reacción de Naruto, no queriendo que esa imagen de su rubio desapareciera, bajó hasta el falo y le dio un lameton a este.

–Sasu...

Escuchar la voz de su rubito diciendo su nombre solo lo hizo encenderse más y de un solo movimiento se metió el pene del de ojos azules a la boca, lo lamió y chupó hasta que este vio las estrellas, mientras Sasuke no dejaba de masturbarse llegando al mismo tiempo que Naruto.

Los adolscentes no pasaban más allá de ese intercambio de pasión, respetando la promesa a su aniki y así mismos.

000

Itachi y Kisame regresaban de su misión con suficiente información del hachibi, por desgracia este estaba bien custodiado en Komogakure y por el Raikage A; no era imposible apresarlo, pero necesitarían a todos los akatsukis. Pain escuchó la información sin embargo no estaba molesto.

–No todo es malo, el nanabi ya está prácticamente en nuestro poder ya que ella simplemente se quería deshacer de él.* –Los presentes se quedaron callados. Claro que no sabe que al deshacerse de él... morirá. –El grupo se dispuso a realizar el sello de los dragones ilusorios, pero el de cabello naranja los detuvo.– Aún no, dejemos que los recién llegados tomen un descanso, después de todo esto nos llevara más tiempo, pues somos pocos miembros.

Concluyó algo molesto el líder. Y con eso la reunión terminó. Tobi para curiosidad de Deidara lo dejó yéndose a seguir a Pain. Y como el rubio no podía perder esa maravillosa oportunidad, salió corriendo con dirección a la casa de Itachi, claro que lo encontró en el camino.

–¿Que pasó en nuestra ausencia?

–No se como lo lograron, pero se enteraron que dos de los jinchūrikis no dieron mucha pelea para que les extrajeran el bijū hm.

–Nuestro líder no es nada débil, eso lo reconozco, debió ir él por esos contenedores. –mencionó Itachi.– Pero algo tiene que lo hace muy poderoso.

–Debe haberlo, sin embargo _no creo que nos lo diga _y mucho menos a ti o a mí hm. De hecho estoy casi seguro que solo nos mantiene con vida por que como mencionó hace un rato, ya no somos muchos hm.

–Solo tendremos poco tiempo antes de que tengamos que iniciar el plan de nuestra _jubilación de Akatsuki_.

–Si... Oye Itachi a todo esto ¿Eres rico? Hm.

–¿A que viene eso?

–Pues dudo que los muertos necesiten dineroy_ Pain no les dará a nuestras familias el dinero que hemos reunido como miembros de Akatsuki, _por eso quiero saber si terminaré vendiendo piezas de arcilla en las aldeas para mantenerme hm.

Itachi miró al rubio y sonrió por el sarcasmos de este, aunque parte de esa broma era verdadera preocupación y no deseaba que este se preocupara por cosas tan nimias.

–El dinero de toda el clan Uchiha, pues hace poco supe que la única tía que teníamos, falleció dejándonos como herederos de todo.

–Oh también a Sasuke, pero dudo que ese niño pase privaciones si sigue con el rubito que será Hokage hm.

–¿También te lo contó? Naruto tiene metas altas.

–Yo creo que es de familia hm.

Itachi negó sonriendo sabiendo que para Deidara los dos menores era hermanos biológicos de él, y por supuesto que se sentía feliz por eso. Pero asuntos más serios y menos agradables debían resolverse de inmediato.

–Pain puede detener todo esto, pero antes debemos saber mas de él.

–Debe se alguien más Itachi, nosotros no podremos acercarnos sin ser más sospechosos y morir hm.

–Hablare con Jiraiya y Orochimaru, tengo un plan.

–Pues no será pronto, Pain no nos dejara hasta que los dos Bijū estén sellados hm.

El moreno asintió y apenas estaban entrando a la casa cuando Itachi jaló al rubio y lo empotró contra la pared, este sonrió pícaro y brincó abrazando la cintura del otro con las piernas, Itachi se bajó el pantalón y el del rubio.

–Lo siento no creo que pueda esperar...

–Ni yo, apresuraté...

Los dos amantes se comieron la boca a besos mientras sus intimidades se unían en una sola. La ausencia y anhelo les hicieron perder los papeles y culminaron en un orgasmo liberador y sensacional. El rubio no tenía intenciones de bajar y de ese modo Itachi lo llevó hasta la cama donde se desnudaron con más calma y reiniciaron su encuentro amoroso... o eso pretendían ya que Kisame les gritó que Tobi ya venía buscando a su _sempai_.

–¡Voy a matarlo hm!

–...

–Me voy hm.

El moreno vio que el rubio se volvía a vestir y juró que eso terminaría pronto, antes de que su pacifismo acabara y desapareciera a Tobi de mala forma.

000

El mensaje llegó con un sapo, los sannin se quedarían más tiempo en Konoha. El grupo de chicos tomaron la noticia muy bien y se dispusieron a buscar alguna actividad ya que sus tareas no les llevaba mucho hacerlas. Kimimaro optó por salir a entrenar el control de Jugo, al lago que rodeaba la montaña, Suigetsu y Karin buscaron entre los aliados de Orochimaru alguien que les hiciera frente en una batalla. Sasuke y Naruto prefirieron pasar cada momento juntos y disfrutar de su mutua compañía, pues en cuanto los sannin volvieran ellos se separarían. Los chicos caminaron por los diferentes niveles y con eso pretendían conocer más de todos los que vivían en aquel lugar. Siendo enorme la base, las personas que la habitaba eran muchas por lo que no se podía conocer a todas, pero el rubio siempre guiado por su alegría notó que uno de los niños sonreía a los otros tratando de hacerlos sentir bien, el rubio se acercó hasta él y le sonrió zorrunamente a lo que el pequeño se sintió motivado a hablar.

Sasuke se sentó a un lado de los dos parlanchines, pero no hizo el intento de entrar en la conversación y optó por dejar que su rubio hiciera nuevos amigos como siempre, sin embargo notó que no era el único que seguía la conversación de eso dos y se levantó para acercarse a la oyente.

–¿Quien eres?

–La guardia de esta sección.

–Bien, entonces sabes que venimos del primer nivel y que no tenemos que ser vigilados.

La mujer vio al chico y asintió aunque algo renuente se retiró del lugar, Sasuke trató de recordar cual era su nombre y si antes se la había presentado Orochimaru... Si ella era la poseedora del elemento cristal... Guren. Sasuke no le dio importancia y regresó con los otros que seguían sin prestar atención más que a su platica, cuando después de unas horas la comida fue servida Naruto lo convenció de quedarse en esa sección y acompañar al pequeño Yūkimaru. Ese día el niño fue feliz conociendo a un amigo y el rubio siendo como un hermano mayor, por lo que al despedirse prometieron volver a visitarse.

–Con esto se te permitirá el paso a la planta donde vivimos. –Naruto le entregó un pequeño pergamino con un sello de tinta.

El niño observó el pergamino y se impresionó.

–¡¿Viven en el piso de Orochimaru-sama?!

–No te pierdes de nada. –Se rascó la nuca el rubio.– Es igual que aquí, solo que ahí están los laboratorios y las habitaciones de los sannin.

–Cuando Orochimaru-sama no vivía en esta base, estaba totalmente prohibido que entráramos, ahora solo vamos para que nos hagan pruebas.

–Bueno, pues ya puedes ir de visita, por lo menos en lo que estoy aquí... ¡Espera! Sasuke no se irá, puedes decir que vas a verlo a él.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado, su rubio era demasiado consciente de las personas y no conforme lo arrastraba a él también.

Caminando tranquilos uno al lado del otro, regresaron a la planta alta, tenían mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su nueva amistad y de un poco de intimidad antes de que Jiraiya y Orochimaru regresaran.

000

La visita al hospital fue el último paso del itinerario de ese día. Gaara se despidió de Tsunade y Orochimaru para irse a la casa donde se hospedaba durante su estancia. El ocaso ya se veía en el horizonte, ya llevaban dos días entre informes reuniones y propuestas, pero Gaara sabía que el trabajo de un Kage no terminaba. El grupo de Suna caminó por las calles llenas de vida, pues muchos aldeanos regresaban de su trabajo o paseaban con su familia disfrutando de un clima caluroso. La guardia del Kazekage solo necesitó un leve movimiento de cabeza de este y se adelantaron a la casa, dejando al pelirrojo solo con Lee. Gaara se acercó al pelinegro.

–¿Te aburres?

–¿Perdón Kazekage-sama?

–¿Te aburres de ser mi escolta?

–No... un poco, pero es el trabajo de un shinobis no cuestionar ordenes.

–Lo se muy bien, más quisiera que me dijeras si has pensado en mi propuesta.

–Si, y eso es algo que me intriga y me molesta -si me permite decirlo- a partes iguales. No soy una chica eso es claro, ¿Por que a mí? Usted puede conseguir a quien quiera y si es mujer sería mejor... por que...

–Basta. –calló Gaara al moreno con firmeza.– Si quisiera una mujer la tendría, y definitivamente tú no lo eres y no me importa, por que me gustas tú y no otra u otro, pero veo que en tu caso no es lo mismo y al parecer, gustas y seguirás gustando de esa chica de cabello raro. –El pelirrojo avanzó y farfulló molesto– El amor no es muy agradable. –Gaara caminó dejando atrás al moreno, pero antes le ordenó.– Puedes irte, hablare con Tsunade para que te regrese a tus actividades.

Lee no supo que hacer, si disculparse con el Kazekage para que no hubiese ningún problema o irse como se lo había ordenado. El siempre veloz Rock fue superado ya que el pelirrojo había desaparecido de su campo visual sin darle tiempo a decidir. Pero algo en su interior lo instó a seguir al pelirrojo y no precisamente por deber.

Mientras Gaara siguió su camino buscando una solución a esa desagradable sensación en su estomago y pecho, considerando regresar al hospital de Konoha temiendo que estuviese muy enfermo. En una acción totalmente inusual en él, Gaara tuvo que detenerse y aferrase a una pared sintiendo que no podía avanzar más, unos brazos lo detuvieron y le ayudaron a levantarse ya que estaba por caer.

–Apóyese en mi Kazekage.

El de ojos verdes con todo el orgullo que poseía se puso firme y contestó.

–Estoy bien solo fue un mareo, seguro que comí algo que me hizo daño.

–Si me permite y teniendo en cuenta que usted es un invitado lo acompañare a su hospedaje.

Contestó un chico de piel pálida sonriendole. Gaara vio al pelinegro frente a él y quiso negarse, pero el color del cabello de este le trajo de nuevo esa sensación que lo hizo marearse de nuevo.

–¿Cual es tu nombre?

–Sai, Kazekage-sama.

–Bien Sai, eres un shinobi ¿no es así?

–Si.

–Yo puedo solo.

El de ojos verdes se acomodó la ropa y caminó dignamente por la calle perdiéndose entre la gente. Sai lo vio irse y de pronto un golpe lo hizo voltear.

–¡Por tu ropa deduzco que eres ninja! ¡No has visto al Kazekage pasar por aquí!

–No. –contestó Sai y se retiró dejando a un Lee muy preocupado. Eso antes de que el otro pelinegro regresara sobre sus pasos y muy sonriente le dijera.– A mí no me importaría ser la _madre_ de los hijos del Kazekage.

–¡¿Como sabes eso?!

–No es un secreto, cuando lo gritan en medio de una plaza.

_La llama de la juventud_ de Rock estalló en una explosión y se lanzó a golpear al chico, sin embargo este era un shinobi con mas experiencia y grado, por lo que respondió veloz al ataque, los puños de Lee se estrellaban en el suelo o las paredes, pues Sai lo esquivaba, las personas se alejaron asustadas por recibir un golpe perdido.

Sai no sería fácil de vencer y no era esa su intención, solo quería romperle la cara o borrarle la sonrisa falsa con su puño _«¿Era mucho pedir?»_ Se dijo Lee.

En el tejado de una de las casa Jiraiya tenía sentado y comiendo dangos a Kaminari, pero ambos veían la evolución de la pelea con genuino interés.

–¿Te diviertes? –preguntó alguien a su lado.

–Si, conozco a ese chico desde pequeño y nunca pensé que lo vería así de furioso.

–Pues el otro sujeto se ve muy hábil. –analizó Orochimaru.

–No subestimes el poder de los celos.

–Que puedo decir ¿y tú Kaminari estás divertido también?

–Shi, papá e´ niño velosh.

–Si es muy veloz y observa, si se quita esas pesas lo será más.

Al pequeño pelinegro le brillaron los ojos ante la perspectiva, sus padres lo vieron orgullosos, pues era digno hijo de shinobis.

000

Por su parte y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía el pelirrojo ya estaba en la casa y en su habitación tirado en la cama tratando de que sus ojos dejaran de escocerle. Los murmullos llegaron a sus oídos y deseó que no tuviese nada que ver con él, pues no deseaba levantarse. Pero el ruido de toques en su puerta le robaron la esperanza.

–Estoy descansando.

–Sentimos importunarlo Kazekage-sama, pero nos han informado que su... guardaespaldas está peleando a unas calles de aquí.

–¡¿Kankuru?! –gritó furioso Gaara levantándose y abriendo la puerta de golpe.

–No señor... el shinobi de Konoha...

–¡¿Rock Lee?!

Salió corriendo y usando su arena para llegar mas rápido por lo que pudo comprobar como Lee por fin le asestaba un puñetazo a Sai que lo dejó noqueado por un momento, pues desafortunadamente Lee ya no traía las pesas en sus manos. Sai se recuperó –aunque ya se le veía un hematoma que le cubría todo el ojo izquierdo– e hizo un dragón de tinta para derrotar al chico de traje verde, el animal ya iba en pos de su victima cuando la arena lo retuvo y lo destrozó en pedazitos de papel.

–Esto se acabó, es mejor que te retires. –ordenó Gaara, Sai obedeció.

Rock recogió sus pesas y se las colocó de nuevo, no quería levantar la vista sabiendo que recibiría un buen castigo por su conducta.

–Es una vergüenza que mi ex escolta se comporte de esta manera y más cuando ese shinobi me ofreció su ayuda hace un rato.

–¡¿Que clase de ayuda?! –preguntó ofuscado Rock, creyendo que la ayuda sería ser gestante.

El pelirrojo miró al moreno y se cruzó de brazos.

–No es asunto tuyo, ahora ve a tu casa, que mañana hablare con Tsunade.

–¿Le dirá...

–Que te retiro de mis servicio, nada más... –La curiosidad pudo más en Gaara y...– ¿Por que peleabas con él?

–¡Ese descarado enseña-ombligos dijo que sería _la madre_ de los hijos de Kazekage!

Gaara miró detenidamente a Lee y se preguntó si el poco tiempo que le llevaba este en edad no hacía alguna diferencia en cuanto a entender más rápido las cosas... al parecer no.

–No es como si fuese pidiéndoselo a cualquiera.

–¡¿No?! ¡Claro!

–Pero... –Gaara dejó la frase inconclusa a propósito.

–¡Eso no es justo ya me lo pidió a mí no puede retractarse! ¡Eso no es de adultos!

–Tienes toda la razón, vamos acompáñame para quedar de acuerdo en los detalles.

Vamos que quien conociera a Lee sabía que era algo ingenuo... muy ingenuo y Gaara solo_ le ayudó_ a tomar una decisión.

Orochimaru solo negó y Jiraiya se moría de la risa, mientras su hijo estaba un poquito decepcionado de que la pelea hubiese terminando.

En una de las panaderías cerca de donde todo ocurrió, Haku suspiraba derrotado.

–Creo que con las influencias del Kazekage, Lee será el primero en la lista.

Zabuza se acomodó la venda de uno de los brazos y respondió:

–Lee es muy joven aún, tú eres más grande.

Zabuza tomó las bolsas de los comestibles y avanzó seguido de un sonriente y esperanzado Haku.

000

Las tres personas se ponían de acuerdo y dos de ellas aún estaba algo renuentes.

–Es demasiado arriesgado ir por el ocho y nueve colas, es mejor esperar. –consideraba Tobi.

–Ellos saben lo que queremos ¿Que te hace pensar, que no nos atacaran primero?

–Nada, pero si no los provocamos no lo harán, aún nos falta el jinchūriki Utakata, concentrate en ese Nagato. ¿Ya recuperaste tu camino perdido?

–Si ya tengo el reemplazo.

–Pues destruye el otro.

Konan no se inmiscuyó en la conversación y esperaba que eso se pospusiera lo suficiente para convencer a Nagato que en algo se habían desviado de sus objetivos originales.

000

En la despedido de los sannin Gaara y Tsunade prometieron que irían a dejar todos los recursos que necesitaba Orochimaru. Kakashi acompañado de Iruka por fin pudo conocer al heredero de los sannin.

–Está un poco redondo ¿No... –El de cabello plata carraspeó aclarándose la garganta, pues los padres lo veían con ganas de asesinarlo.– digo que es un niño muy sano.

Iruka quiso que se lo tragara la tierra por semejante novio con boca suelta que tenía. Afortunadamente no hubo derramamiento de sangre y los adioses fueron tranquilos.

Entre carreras y gritos de jubilo del infante los sannin salieron veloces en dirección a su base, dejando atrás a Tsunade con su gente y a Gaara con un Lee que aún no sabía cuando había accedido al pedido del pelirrojo.

Por fin la mujer rubia mandó a todos a sus deberes, y le pidió a Kakashi que reuniera los hombres de una lista que le dio. Gaara al ver desaparecer al copynin le dijo a la rubia:

–¿Hoy mismo?

–Si para que usted este al tanto también.

–¿Pero ya estarán preparados?

–Eso fue el punto más importante que señaló Orochimaru, que el candidato este totalmente seguro, no es algo que se tome a la ligera ni al calor del momento.

–¿Él no vendrá?

–No hasta que el embarazo este confirmado, desea que mi equipo y yo lo hagamos solos.

–¿Los pondrá a prueba?

–De cierto modo, deberá ser fácil para nosotros, él lo hizo solo y yo cuento con todos mis médicos.

Los kages llegaron hasta el ala de investigaciones subterránea y ahí ya estaba reunido todos los de la lista. Tsunade junto con Hiroshi se encargaron de las entrevistas, observados por Gaara. Lee estaba afuera del complejo por lo que pudo ver que Zabuza caminaba como león enjaulado.

–Zabuza-san. No nos dejaran pasar.

–Lo se, es solo que quería estar presente apoyando a Haku.

–¡Esa es la actitud!

Rock giró para ver cuantas parejas más había y solo contó dos. Preguntándose si Gaara estaría presente en... ¡Por favor seguro que el pelirrojo no se despegaría de su lado!

Fueron horas o eso les pareció, cuando uno a uno los aspirantes fueron saliendo uno a uno, entre ellos Haku venía con paso lento y mirada ausente. Zabuza corrió hasta él y sin preguntarle nada lo abrazó consolándolo.

Rock se deprimió por ellos y dejó sola a la pareja para que se abrazaran sin testigos, caminó hasta la entrada del complejo y ahí vio que el equipo de la investigación aún tomaba notas. Gaara le sonrió y Tsunade le guiño un ojo.

000

Iruka y Kakashi escucharon el relato de Haku y por más que le dieron vueltas no sabían por que lo rechazaron.

–¿Tal vez fue la edad? –dijo Iruka.

–En ese caso todavía hay oportunidad no desesperen. –confortó Kakashi.–Aunque espero que el que tengan les salga con menos sobrepeso por que...

–¡Kakashi tú quiere morir lenta y dolorosamente verdad! Deja de decir eso de Kaminari a mí me parece hermoso y si los sannin te oyen... no importa, me buscare un novio menos bocón.

Zabuza negó y Haku trató de sonreír.

–Cenemos que los nervios no me dejaron desayunar bien. –dijo el menor.

Los cuatro se dispusieron a comer. Estaban a mitad de la comida cuando llamaron a la puerta, Haku caminó hasta esta y al abrirla se encontró con la Hokage.

–Que bien que estas despierto... ah, pero si aquí hay mas invitados, bueno, pues Haku Yuki te esperamos mañana en el hospital para iniciar el tratamiento... ¡Felicidades serás el primer hombre en el hospital de Konoha en gestar un bebé!

Un golpe seco se escuchó, desmayado y cuan largo era... Zabuza yacía en el piso de la sala.

A decir verdad el único que se apiado del ex espadachín de la niebla fue Kakashi, quien lo levantó y recargó en la pared cercana, pues Iruka y Haku atosigaban a Tsunade con un sin fin de preguntas.

–Solo digamos que el punto decisivo fue que ese de ahí –Señalo a Zabuza– también estuvo presente. Orochimaru dejó en claro que el traer a un bebé al mundo era trabajo de dos y como compañeros y amantes se debían apoyar, por muy shinobis con misiones que fueran. Y Zabuza ese mismo día hizo su misión en tiempo récord para estar contigo. Queremos niños con familias que los apoyen, si no cual sería el caso de los hombre pudiese gestar, ustedes mismos han comprobado que Jiraiya y Orochimaru comparten perfectamente la crianza de Kaminari.

A eso de la media noche la mujer por fin escapó de eso dos auges de preguntas y de sus mudas parejas.

000

Revisaron cada una de las salas y los experimentos junto con la enfermería, pero todo estaba en orden, por lo que los sensei no tuvieron queja del comportamiento de sus alumnos.

–Es tarde, vayan a descasar. –ordenó Orochimaru.

A la mañana siguiente y con una pequeña mochila a los hombros, Naruto veía a Sasuke tratando de sonreír. Kaminari lloraba por él.

–¡Papá no, Na´uto no!

Cuando las dos figuras se alejaban por la falda de la montaña, los lloros eran suspiro apagados, pues su padre pelinegro lo consolaba a pesar de él estaba igual, Sasuke vio esto y estiró los brazos a Kaminari quien aceptó, se introdujo con el menor dejando a su sensei a solas, pues sabía que este por orgullo no mostraría su tristeza ante nadie.

–Vamos a visitar a Yūkimaru. –le dijo al pequeño.

Ese mismo día y sin demora para mantener ocupado a su alumno –Y a él mismo– Orochimaru le mostró varios jutsus de invocación incluyendo el de Manda, practicaron con el sharingan y perfeccionaron los ataques del moreno, esa rutina no varió durante ese tiempo. Con el paso de los días la fuerza de Sasuke se fue incrementando y con eso las ganas de aprender más

000

Jiraiya esperó a que su alumno canalizara esa furia y por fin pudiese controlar el chakra del Kyūbi no Yokō, en esos años de entrenamiento y con conocimiento de Itachi, habían ido debilitando el sello del zorro esperando que el rubio usase su poder al mismo tiempo que se acostumbraba y lo manejaba mejor, por eso y arriesgando su integridad estaba por dar él último paso.

Itachi corrió apresurado, por fin tuvo oportunidad de salir un día y prefirió llegar al objetivo mas cercano: Jiraiya y Naruto ya que para la base era más distancia, pero aunque su apresuramiento tenía explicación, también lo hacía por que estaba sintiendo como se desbordaba el chakra del rubito y no se equivocó. Naruto había sacado cuatro colas y el sannin de los sapos estaba teniendo problemas para detenerlo, el moreno llegó y usando su sharingan trató de comunicarse con el zorro para sellarlo, pero notó que el sello ya no estaba, Jiraiya estaba herido, sin embargo se levantó y le dijo:

–Detenlo... un momento... usare otro sello.

El hombre de cabellera blanca formó unos signos y se los plantó al rubio que retenía con un jutsu Itachi, el sello de la sumisión pareció funcionar. Cuando el rubio cayó desmayado. Itachi se quitó la capa y lo recostó y luego corrió hasta el sannin.

–¡Maldita sea Jiraiya, esto se ve mal!

–Vamos... Uchiha no eres un genio... debes saber... todos los jutsus médicos...

Itachi dedicó todos sus conocimientos a curar la herida en el pecho del sannin, pues si algo le pasaba a este, Orochimaru no se los perdonaría. Después de un largo tiempo detuvo la hemorragia y empezó a cerrar la herida. Para cuando Naruto despertó Jiraiya ya estaba descansando.

–¡¿Yo hice eso?!

–En parte, pero antes de que te recrimines, debes entender que lo que tienes encerrado en tu cuerpo no es algo que tú hayas elegido y que es todo un logro que trates de manejarlo para no lastimar a nadie, por eso los que estamos a tu alrededor te ayudaremos en lo que podamos... –El rubio aún así se entristeció, por lo que Itachi lo atrajo hacia él.–Ven acá mi niño ¿sabes que te amamos verdad? Y que cuando llegaste a nuestra vidas fuiste una alegría muy grande... lo eres todos los días.

–Si...

–Recuerdalo cada vez que creas que solo haces daño, seguro que para tus padre tambien fuiste el sentido de su vida.

–¿De veras aniki?

–Claro que si, bigotitos.

–¡Ah que cursi Uchiha! –gritó carcajeándose ya despierto el sannin.

–¡Callate Jiraiya!

El de cabello blanco siguió riendo y demostró que la herida no había sido culpa de nadie solo un accidente.

–Hablando de cosa serias, Jiraiya hay algo que debo hablar con todos ustedes, bueno eso quisiera, pero no es posible así que tendrás que comunicárselo.

–Te escucho.

–Pain planea algo grande para atrapar a Naruto. Creo que él debe regresar ya y alguien debe averiguar más de esto. En el grupo ya no confían en nosotros, ya es hora de que desaparezcamos.

–Eso solo adelanta las cosas. Naruto y yo regresaremos a Konoha y Orochimaru junto con Sasuke se quedaran en la base o donde los necesitemos, pero no regresaran a la aldea...

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –cuestionó molesto Naruto.

–Todos los puntos debe cubrirse Naruto, Deidara y yo estaremos desde las sombras ayudando.

–Yo quiero que Sasuke y tú ya estén conmigo.

–Y nosotros, pero para eso debemos quitar... los estorbos del camino.

–Eso sería perfecto, pues a decir verdad si no fuera por ustedes no sabríamos que ellos van tras los jinchūrikis y pelearíamos a ciegas, ahora que si alguien puede y debe ir a investigar a Pain será yo. –declaró Jiraiya.

–Esa será su decisión, pero quien quiera que vaya debe tener mucho cuidado.

Los tres se despidieron y Naruto quedó encargado de la recuperación de su maestro, debía estar en optimas condiciones para regresar a Konoha.

000

Tres días después. Haku caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha con destino al hospital. Zabuza venia corriendo tras del, pues se había quedado cerrando la casa. Entraron a la institución y la enfermera los hizo pasar de inmediato, ellos fueron hasta la nueva sala que Suna había financiado y donde los investigadores ya los esperaban. Haku fue pesado, medido y auscultado como siempre, pero esta vez Tsunade fue llamada y esta llegó de inmediato, vio los documentos que sostenía Hiroshi y sonriendo la mujer fue hasta donde la pareja se encontraba:

–Felicidades serán padres.

En esos mismos momentos Naruto y su sensei atravesaban las puerta de Konoha, después de casi tres años de ausencia.

*Según los expertos Fū era una de los dos que odiaban a la humanidad por que los hicieron jinchūrikis y deseaban deshacerse del suyo a como diera lugar, la coloque aquí por que no se sabe mucho de ella y de su extracción de demonio con colas -aunque era insecto.

Muchismas gracias a:

Alba marina, luxy -que bien que haya alguien más que le guste Gaa/Lee jejeje y gracias por leer.-, Karu-suna, chizuruchan1999, Moon-9215, narusempai, alessa-vulturi, Saya Uchiha - No ese Gaara es todo un actor jejeje y Kaminari es una mezcla explosiva.-, kaoryciel94, Nessieprettysweet, Dakota Boticcelli, harunablakrose, Zanzamaru, niruu, Linne-'Malfoy, y Magnum92.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

Naruto y Jiraiya caminaron por las calles de Konoha tratando de encontrar algún cambio en ese tiempo de ausencia –por lo menos el menor, pues el mayor no hacía mucho que había estado en la aldea– a su encuentro llegaron Tsunade y Sakura y ambos sannin mostraron a sus respectivos alumnos, aunque no con los mismo resultados impresionables y más con la llegada de cierto nieto de hokage. Los dos sannin se retiraron a la torre a ponerse al corriente de los sucesos.

–¿Itachi sabe que Naruto ya _perfeccionó esa técnica_?

–...

–Y supongo que Orochimaru tampoco.

–...

–Olvídalo y mira que ya eres padre y debes dar un buen ejemplo llevando por el buen camino a tu alumno ¿Y Sasuke?

–Hace unas semanas tuvimos un encuentro con Itachi... de hecho él me curó esto...–Mostró su pecho el de melena blanca. La rubia lo miró y asintió reconociendo que no había sido un mal trabajo de sutura– Al ver tu reacción me imaginó que Orochimaru ya te había mencionado el incidente.

–Si, me dijo lo del chakra del zorro y la visita de Itachi, pero no que solución llegaron.

–Con la próxima muerte de Itachi y su pareja, perderíamos una fuente importante de información acerca de Akatsuki, la verdad que si no fuese por ellos ahora estaríamos preguntando por que se están moviendo más y que es lo que buscan.

–Eso es muy cierto, pero es mejor perder dos espías a que ellos mueran.

–Por supuesto, pero ya conoces a esos Uchiha, resulta que Sasuke tomara el lugar de su hermano y por eso no puede regresar a la aldea, seguira siendo un renegado y si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, hasta dentro de Akatsuki estará.

–Es un poco complicado todo esto.

–Y eso que aún no sabes ni la mitad. Orochimaru ya no puede estar allá afuera, pues en cualquier momento ellos irán tras él y tras nuestro hijo.

–¿Que proponen?

–Otra muerte. La de _mi pareja a manos de su alumno con ansias de poder._

–¿Y tú?

–Yo debo investigar algo que me pidió Itachi, y no puedo estar cerca de Kaminari y Orochimaru.

–¿Y Naruto?

–Debe regresar a ser parte de la aldea y de los shinobis en activo, dejar la teoría y poner en practica lo aprendido, y por si fuera poco debemos buscar un _mejor_ sello para el chakra del zorro o entrenar exhaustivamente a Naruto.

000

Naruto se devanaba los sesos buscando una solución, no podía atacar con todas sus fuerzas ni con los jutsus aprendidos en la base, pero de algún modo debía conseguir su objetivo y prefirió usar el henge y tratar de burlar al enemigo. Sakura usó el poder y fuerza que había obtenido en esos años de entrenamiento, pero ni los dos juntos podían con su sensei, no hasta que al rubio se le ocurrió una simple idea. –que si Itachi se enteraba de que Jiraiya le había mostrado ese libro, seguro que hacia pedazos de sannin del sapo–... Más la estrategia funcionó y se apoderaron de los cascabeles. Naruto de nuevo y Sakura por primera vez.

El rubio se congratulaba junto con su compañera de haber vencido a su sensei en la prueba, los chicos decidieron festejar, lo único que no fue del agrado del rubio fue ser él que pagara todo, no es que fuera tacaño, pero los ahorros en Gama-chan seguían siendo de Sasuke y de él.

–Acabo de recordar que no he ido a ver a Iruka-sensei, lo siento Sakura ya será para otra vez, no vemos.

Dijo el rubio desapareciendo en una nube de humo y apareciendo en un tejado corriendo con dirección a la academia, ahí esperó a que las clases terminaran para darle una sorpresa a su nii-chan, solo esperaba que Kakashi no se le hubiese adelantado. Naruto se sentó recargado en la sombra de uno de los salones y ahí esperó hasta que los niños salieron y cuando vio a Iruka salir, caminó despacito y se colocó detrás de él...

–¡Naruto!

–¡Iruka-nii no es justo que te hayas dado cuenta! ¡Quería sorprenderte!

–¡Ven acá!

Lo jalo el mayor y lo abrazó, el rubito correspondió el gesto y suspiró contento era bueno sentirse de nuevo como un niño en los brazos de Iruka, lo había extrañado mucho, pues era parte de su familia. Conversando llegaron hasta el barrio Uchiha y siendo Naruto tan sociable corrió hasta la casa de Haku y Zabuza.

–¡Hola! ¡Regresé!

Haku fue el que salió y el rubio le estrechó las manos. Haku se quedó quieto sin saber como reaccionar, pues no estaba acostumbrado a este rubio tan serio.

–Entren a comer.

–Pero no queremos ser una molestia.

–Está bien Naruto, Zabuza está de misión y como vecinos debemos acompañar a Haku-kun, ademas el debe contarte una gran noticia. –aseguro el sensei a lo que el castaño se sonrojó, pero sonrió tiernamente.

–Haku-san así te ves más guapo.

Sonrió Naruto rascándose la nuca. El mencionado e Iruka sonrieron pensando en que tal vez Naruto no había cambiado mucho. Los tres se relataron sus aventuras y cuando la noticia del bebé en camino le fue dada al rubio este abrió la boca asombrado y pasó su vista por el cuerpo de Haku que parecía la verdura favorita de Sasuke.

–Naruto no seas mal educado y deja de ver a Haku-kun. ‒amonestó Iruka.

–Es que no se le nota y Orochimaru parecía globo...

Fue tarde cuando el de ojos azules supo que había hablado de más, pero para sorpresa de Iruka y él, Haku sonrió y dijo:

–Era lógico que todo eso de la traición de Sasuke solo fuera una estrategia, yo pienso que quien crea todavía eso es por que no tiene ni un poco de cerebro. Estando los dos sannin juntos y con un hijo sus alumnos estarían con ellos también.

–Aún así Sasuke no regresó ¿Por que Naruto? –preguntó Iruka.

El rubio suspiró abatido y contestó.

–Se necesita un remplazo para Itachi-nii y Deidara-san, ¡Y el muy teme se ofreció!

Los oyentes comprendieron que para el rubio no había sido una buen idea eso de separarse de nuevo de Sasuke. Entre quejas del rubio y consejos de los mayores la tarde pasó rápido.

Cayendo la noche en la puerta de Konoha, Izumo solo alcanzó a ver la polvareda que levantaba Zabuza al correr a toda velocidad cruzando las puerta y es que ese ya no era un hecho raro; desde que se supo que los dos ex renegados serían padres y no solo eso si no que serían los primeros en Konoha, el ex espadachín de la niebla trabajaba a marchas forzadas para no dejar mucho tiempo solo a su pareja.

Kotetsu llegó al puesto de vigilancia llevando dos tés.

–¿Zabuza? –preguntó Kotetsu.

–Si.

–Está vez lo hizo en menos de día y medio.

–Un día. –confirmó Izumo– Entiendo que no quiera dejar solo a su pareja y más en ese barrio desolado.

–No es tan malo cuando tienes una casa tan bonita como ellos.

–¡¿Estás pensando en irte a vivir al barrio Uchiha?!

–...

Ya no continuaron con ese tema más Kotetsu no era el único de los pobladores que pensaba en pedirles a _los dueños_ del barrio Uchiha que les permitieran vivir en una de las casas.

Mientras en el barrio mencionado Zabuza llegaba a su hogar donde la risa de más de una persona le hizo calmarse, pues era seguro Iruka-sensei estaba acompañando a su hermoso Haku. Entró y saludó cortésmente, uniéndose a la reunión. Kakashi había llegado un poco antes y ya arrasaba con las bolas de arroz y el té.

‒Y los recientes documentos que ha traído Jiraiya ¿Quien los llevará a Suna? ‒preguntó Zabuza que rogaba por no ser él.

‒Yo. ‒contestó el copynin.

‒¡Podre ver a Gaara!

‒Al Kazekage. ‒confirmo Iruka.

El asombro del rubio se dibujó en su rostro y cuando salió de su estupor hizo una y mil preguntas. Claro que muchas de ellas se las tuvo que guardar para preguntárselo personalmente al pelirrojo, pues lo vería pronto.

000

Shizune llegó hasta su escritorio y notó un pergamino reciente, sonriendo lo levantó y lo acomodó en los pendientes de Tsunade, deseando que todos los shinobis fueran tan diligentes con sus reportes como Momochi.

000

Sasuke escuchó pacientemente a su sensei y los pros de llevar a esos tres como un equipo.

‒Jugo irá contigo también.

‒¿No iría con ustedes a Konoha?

‒No, confió más en él para estar contigo, Suigetsu y Karin se la pasan peleando entre ellos y Jugo pondría un poco de orden. Ademas ya eres capaz de moderar su poder.

Sasuke asintió, mientras veía como Jugo suspiraba viendo al chico de cabello blanco quien le sonreía alentándolo. El menor de los Uchiha hubiese hecho algún gesto de desdén, pero el mismo ya extrañaba a su rubio.

‒Su primera misión será... deshacerse de mí y si no me veas de ese modo Sasuke. Luego será Itachi. En tu camino hacia tu hermano Deidara se enfrentara a ti.

‒Vaya tendré mucho trabajo. ‒se burló Sasuke.

‒De lo bien que lo hagas depende la supervivencia de todos nosotros, incluido Kaminari.

‒Esos tipos no se dan por vencidos. ‒agregó Kimimaro refiriéndose a Akatsuki.

‒Por lo pronto hay que ponernos a trabajar y arreglar todo, tampoco puedo dejar a toda la gente sola, si Kabuto... ‒El sannin se detuvo en esa frase.

‒Guren de nivel tres es un buen candidato.

‒Tienes razón Sasuke-kun ella está muy comprometida con el cuidado de Yūkimaru, ese sería un buen aliciente para que no nos traicionara. ‒opinó Orochimaru.

‒Si y este está muy apegado a Kaminari, no dejaría que le pase nada si puede evitarlo. ‒agregó Kimimaro.

Y es que los dos niños se habían hecho muy cercanos, tanto que Yūkimaru se ofrecía como niñero para cuidar del morenito cada que se le daba la oportunidad, gracias a eso el heredero de los sannin ya era conocido en todos los niveles, pues el niño de cabello castaño lo llevaba a todas partes para entretenerlo.

‒Me llevare a Yūkimaru, con eso me asegurare de que ella cumpla con su deber. ‒concluyó Orochimaru, sus alumnos lo miraron, pero ambos sabían que bajo esa velada amenaza solo había un padre que deseaba lo mejor para su hijo y eso incluía proteger a su primer amigo. Yūkimaru tenía un raro poder y eso en manos equivocadas podría ser un gran peligro.

Al finalizar con los puntos a tratar Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y a pesar de que hizo un esfuerzo supremo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pedir:

‒Por favor cuando le digan a Naruto que Karin estar en mi equipo... díganle que no fue mi decisión.

El sannin se giró y caminó hasta su laboratorio tapándose la boca para que su risa burlona no se escuchara, en cambio Kimimaro –contrario a lo que se pensaría de él–, se soltó a reír, mientras Sasuke solo se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñado _«¿Acaso era gracioso que le preocupara que su dobe creyera que le agradaba estar con Karin?»_ se dijo Sasuke.

000

Lee se acomodó las pesas en su tobillos mientras Neji, Gai, Naruto y Sakura esperaban a Kakashi que para variar tardaba más de la cuenta. El rubio se limitaba a observar el cielo evitando que le preguntaran si sabía algo de su sensei, no quería decir que este aún estaba en la mansión Uchiha. Naruto aún recordaba como esa mañana Iruka y él habían peleado por despertar a Kakashi.

‒Vete tú Naruto yo me encargare de que Kakashi este ahí a tiempo. ‒dijo el sensei de coleta remangándose las mangas y dispuesto a usar algún ataque que sacara a su pareja de la cama.

Unos minutos después el sensei impuntual llegaba con paso lento hasta las puertas de Konoha. Gai intento infundirle un poco de energía, más fue inútil hasta que entre Naruto y Lee se le echaron encima y le robaron su preciado librito. Naruto le dio el libro a Lee y este arrancó a correr haciendo que todo el grupo se moviera a su ritmo.

Suna se veía en el horizonte y los dos equipos aceleraron el paso. Como un intercambio de buena voluntad, las aldeas intercambiarían shinobis para agilizar la organización de los exámenes Chūnin. Naruto al enterarse que estos se llevarían a cabo y que solo Sasuke y él faltaban de ser ascendidos, se juró que los pasaría en nombre de los dos.

En la aldea de la arena el grupo de Konoha fue bien recibido y Naruto por fin volvió a ver a su amigo, quien para su satisfacción trataba de ser una mejor persona sin dejar de ser un excelente shinobi. Entre conversaciones y reuniones la hora de la comida llegó y el Kazekage invitó al rubio a comer con él. En una pequeña sala de descanso la mesa fue servida y a solas Gaara se atrevió a confesarse al que consideraba su amigo

‒Cuando peleamos en Konoha pude notar cierta sincronía entre el Uchiha y tú, después observándolos con más detenimiento, supe que su amistad era muy fuerte, al principio no lo entendía y creía que era algo inútil ser tan cercano a una persona ajena a ti, pero...

‒¿Algo que confesar? ‒preguntó Naruto con cara de pillo.

‒Me gusta tu amigo.

Soltó Gaara como si tal cosa, el rubio se levantó de un salto y se mostró molesto.

‒Ni en tus sueños Gaara, no te acerques a él.

‒¡¿Por que no?! ‒reaccionó el Kazekage también poniéndose de pie.

‒¡No puedes! ¡Él es mio! ‒casi rugió Naruto.

‒¡¿Qué?! ¡Mientes!

‒¡No lo hago, desde la punta de su cabello negro hasta las uñas de sus pies es todo mio!

‒Naruto me has enseñado mucho y te estimo, pero si no retiras lo dicho te tendrás que enfrentar a mí. Lee será el padre de mis hijos así tenga que pasar sobre quien sea.

El rubio –que ya se estaba poniendo en pose de ataque– tardó en asimilar y entender lo dicho por el Kazekage y cuando lo hizo preguntó:

‒¿Lee? ¿Quien hablaba de Lee?

‒Yo, por supuesto.

‒Dijiste que... mi amistad con Sasuke y luego que te gustaba mi amigo, oye que si no te expresas bien yo no te voy a entender.

‒¡¿El Uchiha?! ¡¿Por que habría de gustarme el Uchiha es un renegado y amargado?!

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y muy dignamente alzó el mentón.

‒No es amargado y no me oíste decir _cabello negro._

‒Lee es de cabello negro. ‒opinó Gaara.

‒Un error lo tiene cualquiera. ‒terminó el de ojos azules encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos chicos se aclararon la garganta sintiéndose un poco tontos y prefirieron ya no tocar el tema y conversar de otras cosas.

000

En uno de los campos de entrenamientos Kakashi se libraba de dos rivales más, pero no estaban ni empezando ya que de pronto surgió una horda de shinobis que se fue directo contra el copynin y era seguro que kage bunshin no eran. El equipo de Gai por su parte estaba dividido y alejado de Kakashi enfrentándose a sus propios rivales.

Un entrenamiento duro y largo, pero que dejó a los shinobis de Konoha satisfechos de la ayuda que les brindaron a los de Suna.

Por su parte Sakura mostraba lo aprendido con Tsunade al ayudar en el hospital de Suna.

La primer noche que pasaron en la aldea de la arena, todos tomaban un baño reconfortante acompañados del Kazekage –quien si no fuera por que Baki estaba presente–, hubiese podido admirar sin perderse detalle, el cuerpo desnudo –cubierto solo lo necesario por una toalla– de su novio, sin embargo Naruto le concedió ese deseo a su amigo, pues sin querer se resbaló y se detuvo de lo primero que encontró que fue la toalla de Lee, quien quedo con el respingado trasero al aire, Gaara prácticamente babeó o eso hacía hasta que notó que no solo sus ojos estaban pendientes del espectáculo, pues Baki y Kankuro también disfrutaban de la vista, la arena de Gaara salio de su calabaza y cubrió a Lee hasta que Gai puso de nuevo a su alumno _presentable_, sobra decir que Baki y Kankuro terminaron sepultados por arena, mientras Naruto se disculpaba con Lee y Gaara.

000

En uno de los riscos cerca de la entrada de Suna un pequeño pájaro de papel regresó posándose en la mano de la mujer, mientras su acompañante esperaba las noticias.

–La suerte está de tu parte, el jinchuriki del Kyūbi esta de visita.

–No se si es suerte o una prueba. Venimos para medir las fuerzas de Suna comandados con un Kazekage joven, pero en cambio enfrentaremos a este, junto con un jinchuriki.

–De todos modos esto no es algo que estuviese planeado y no le avisaste a _él_.

–No recibo ordenes.

–... –Konan se reservó su opinión, pues consideraba lo contrario.

–Entremos.

Konan siguió al de cabello naranja, mas creía que la perdida de sus aliados en manos de los dos sannin lo había molestado demasiado, al grado de no pensar sus acciones y solo buscar revancha, sin importarle quien fuera. Por si fuera poco el saber que Orochimaru había conseguido tantos adelantos estando separado de Akatsuki solo hacía que su enojo aumentara.

–¿Por que Suna? –pregunta la mujer.

–¿Por que no? Son aliados de Konoha y he sabido por Zetsu que el Kazekage financió la nueva ala del hospital de Konoha solo para que esos niños nazcan.

–¿Por que te molesta tanto?

El de cabello naranja paró su carrera y sin girar contestó.

–Piensa un poco... Entre más shinobis _se reproduzcan_ habrá más niños _fuertes_ que mandar a una guerra para que sean asesinados. Es extraño que Jiraiya haya tenido un hijo sabiendo que por sus antecedentes y los de Orochimaru tendrían a un perfecto prospecto shinobi... o tal vez fue eso lo que buscaban esos dos ¡Malditos egoístas! Afortunadamente tenemos a un buen aliado con nosotros, uno que evitara que esos niños sigan naciendo.

Konan ya no preguntó más y es que las palabras de su amigo tenían mucho de cierto o de eso la había convencido, después de todo Orochimaru no sería un buen padre ni por un encantamiento y su antiguo maestro con lo obsesionado que estaba con _el ninja que salvaría al mundo,_ seguro por eso se había prestado a semejante experimento.

Era un lástima que ninguno de los dos pudiese ver como en esos momentos en otro lugar, Orochimaru acunaba a Kaminari para dormirle, mientras Jiraiya los abrazaba a ambos pasando esa noche juntos antes de que partiera rumbo a su misión, esa que tenía mucho que ver con ellos.

Las sombras de los dos Akatsuki se movieron por entre las casas, los guardias de las puertas ya estaban más entrenados y los seguían a distancia segura, pero dando la voz de alarma. Gaara se acomodó la calabaza en lo que el rubio hiperactivo a su lado veía desde la ventana algo que le indicara en donde estaban los intrusos. Neji cruzado de brazos esperaba ordenes, Lee se acomodó las pesas de las manos.

–Ellos no se esconderán Naruto, es mejor que estemos preparados. –aseguró Neji.

–Tú no te separaras de mi lado. –ordenó Gaara al pelinegro.

–Pero yo...

–Recuerda que estamos en Suna y aquí Gaara es la máxima autoridad hay que obedecerlo.

Los tres oyentes miraron al rubio con admiración por la frase tan madura salida de su boca, pero recordaron que el rubio no en vano había entrenado con un sannin durante casi tres años.

–Baki y Kakashi los guiaran hasta la salida sur. Sakura, Kankuro y Gai los llevaran hasta ahí, solo espero que no noten que no soy Kankuro.

–¡Vamos ttebayo!

Los cuatro chicos salieron del edificio y a una señal de Gaara todas las luces de la ciudad fueran apagadas.

Pain y Konan notaron ese movimiento. El de perforaciones sonrió de lado sintiendo que Suna le estaba dando la bienvenida. Tres sombras los esperaban en el techo de uno de los edificios más grandes y la calabaza en la espalda de uno de ellos los hizo notar que era el Kazekage en persona quien los enfrentaría. Pain y Konan se acercaron al grupo. En el suelo del tejado surgieron dos clones de Konan que Sakura y Gai detuvieron peleando contra ellos. A los Akatsuki dos shinobis más los distrajeron en la base del edificio, el suficiente tiempo para que cuatro sombras pasaran por el otro lado corriendo. Pain destruyó a los shinobis –marionetas– y corrió tras el último grupo que apareció. La información en Akatsuki es lo primordial y ellos sabían que el que manejaba marionetas en Suna era el hermano de Kazekage y no este.

Konan utilizó sus alas y llegó hasta el techo donde usó sus hojas para atrapar a los tres peleadores, las hojas se convirtieron en un muro que se fue cerrando en torno de los tres: Sakura Gai y Kankuro. Konan aprovechó esto y usando su danza de shikigami se convirtió en un remolino que arrasó a su paso con cualquiera obstáculo alcanzando a su compañero y al grupo que perseguía este... a las puertas de la salida sur.

Gaara se detuvo al frente de el túnel que formaba la puerta, Naruto se quedó a junto a su sensei y Neji, Lee cerca de Gaara y Baki. Pain se detuvo y _el remolinó _llegó junto a él lanzándose hacia el grupo de Konoha con intenciones de atrapar al rubio, Kakashi activó su Sharingan y pudo ver el cuerpo de la mujer el suficiente tiempo para buscar un puntos para golpear, que le indicó a Neji y a Naruto, este sintió las hojas pegándose a su cuerpo e invocó un clon para hacer un rasengan que alejó por unos momentos a la akatsuki.

Pain confiaba en Konan y le dejó a los tres de Konoha para poderse concentrar en los de Suna, usando una bola de fuego que al casi llegar a su destino se dividió en tres para atacar a Gaara, Lee y Baki al mismo tiempo, solo la arena del pelirrojo pudo proteger a los otros dos.

Mientras atrás Sakura se concentró lo suficiente para lanzar un golpe tan fuerte que hizo pedazos la barrera de papel y con eso los tres pudieron unirse a la defensiva delante de la puerta. Al llegar y viendo que la situación estaba en contra de los defensores, se unieron de inmediato al ataque, mas Pain esquivaba los golpes y ataques con facilidad e incluso el ataúd de arena de Gaara no había podido detenerle, no hasta que _sintió_ en el ambiente el dolor de su compañera, giró la vista y notó que esta había regresado su forma humana tomándose las manos.

Todos los presentes giraron en dirección hacía donde Kakashi y Naruto peleaban con la chica y vieron con horror que el chakra de Kyūbi cubría el cuerpo de Naruto. El papel de Konan era inmune a los taques de agua e incluso fuego, más el chakra de poderoso zorro no se comparaba con eso y lo comprobó la chica que aún cubría sus manos quemadas. Pain se acercó a ella y le ordenó la retirada en lo que él se volteó:

–Ha sido divertido jugar, pero debemos irnos, pero no se preocupen les dejó en _buenas manos_.

Los de capa negra desaparecieron y ese fue uno menos de sus problemas, pues quedaba el rubio y su... al ver de nuevo notaron como Naruto estaba hincado y reprimiendo con todas su fuerzas al zorro. El de ojos azules aún recordaba la culpa del ataque a su maestro, pero también el amor y comprensión en los ojos de su aniki y del propio Jiraiya.

Cuando minutos después levantó la vista sonrió un poco antes de caer exhausto sobre el suelo. Era un diminuto paso y le faltaba mucho por aprender para controlar el chakra del zorro, pero no se daba por vencido y eso era lo importante.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar y no reconocer el lugar, buscó a su alrededor y notó que sus amigos estaban ahí para él. Gaara abrazando a Lee dormidos en un sillón, Sakura en otro tapada con una manta, Kakashi y Gai sonriendole desde la ventana dela habitación y Neji recargado en la puerta.

–Jiraiya solo inició, ahora eres tú el que debe seguir con ese entrenamiento. –dijo Kakashi.

El rubio asintió y sus ojos se fueron cerrando de nuevo.

Con Naruto descansando, los otros se fueron a hacerlo también dejando al rubio al cuidado de Sakura a quien si habían obligado a dormir toda la noche. Gaara caminó a donde residía y llevaba Lee con él. Al llegar subieron a la habitación. El pelirrojo besó a su novio con ternura y rozó la nariz de este con la suya:

–Descansa, yo estaré revisando unos documentos. –Lee asintió, pero no soltó la gabardina del Kazekage.– ¿Qué pasa Lee?

–¿Por que no duerme conmigo? ¿Es por que Naruto regresó? ¿Ya pensó mejor su decisión?

El chico más bajo sonrió negando Lee era mayor y sin embargo no lo parecía; siempre hablándole de usted y sintiéndose inseguro. Gaara dejó la calabaza y la gabardina, se descalzó y llamó a Lee, este sonriendo radiante se quitó el chaleco las pesas y las sandalias y se acomodó mimoso dentro de los brazos de su novio quien le susurró:

–Naruto es mi amigo el primero que me dio la mano, pero tú... eres mi vida.

Con esa frase ambos durmieron tranquilos y felices.

Al día siguiente el grupo de Konoha se despedía de Suna, donde Gaara los veía partir sabiendo que la última _visita_ de Akatsuki ameritaba una reunión urgente con Tsunade.

A los lejos con el grupo de shinobis Kakashi ya no pudo avanzar, pues Konan no había sido rival fácil y antes de que Naruto la hubiese herido él había usado mucho su _sharingan_. Gai se ofreció a llevarlo en su espalda y con mucha vergüenza Kakashi tuvo que aceptar.

000

Yūkimaru alzó su mano y la agitó en dirección de la entrada de la base, Sasuke solo movió la cabeza y Guren hizo lo mismo.

–Él estará bien, es mejor que este dentro de Konoha. –dijo el chico.

–Lo sé. ¿Cuando te irás? –preguntó la mujer.

–A más tardar esta semana, hay que hacer todo para que esto se crea y resulte bien.

–Clones de serpientes blancas y algunos testigos de los otros niveles, yo me haré cargó.

–Bien te lo encargo.

Los dos entraron y cada uno se fue por diferente lado, el plan no debía saberlo nadie a excepción de Jugo, Kimimaro y ellos dos por lo que para todos Orochimaru aún estaba en uno de los laboratorios, en poco tiempo Sasuke lo retaría y una pelea con un solo perdedor se llevaría a cabo.

000

Tsunade suspiró y determinó que Kakashi no estaría en condiciones de hacer misiones, y sin uno de sus integrantes de por si, los dos que quedaban del equipo siete debían buscar a los otros que faltaban para ser un equipó funcional. Tsunade había sido presionada por el consejo para que Naruto estuviese vigilado y Danzoū había ofrecido a uno de sus chicos para ser otro de los integrantes. Lo único que pudo hacer la rubia fue poner a un hombre de su confianza para vigilar... pero al chico de Raiz. Cuando vio irse al rubio y a Sakura ordenó a Shizune que la dejara a solas. Ya se sentaba frente a su escritorio cuando un sapo llegó hasta ahí y entregó un mensaje. La sannin lo leyó.

–Ya vienes con tu gente, es mejor que todos crean que has muerto... incluso Shizune, así esos ancianos no te pondrán una correa también... Orochimaru.

000

Ajeno a esto Naruto trababa de convencer a sus amigos para unirse a su equipo cuando un desconocido los atacó y no solo eso, si no que lo insultó:

–¿De verdad eres un chico? Eres muy débil para tener huevos.

El rubio se enfureció y quiso demostrarle a ese tipo que tan hombre era. Mas este no le dio tiempo y no conforme –como se enteró después– resultó ser su nuevo compañero. Y vaya que ese día el universo se había puesto de acuerdo para enfurecerlo –o eso penaba– ya que Sakura se atrevió a decir que ese tío se parecía a su Sasuke _«¡Ni de lejos!» _gritó en su mente el rubio.

Con esos pensamiento se encaminó a su casa. Al llegar al barrio Uchiha una mancha verde alcanzó al rubio que aún iba enfurruñado.

–¡Hola Naruto! ¡¿Por que esa cara de molestia?! ¡La vida hay que disfrutarla y no molestarnos por pequeñeces! Cuéntame que te sucede.

–Hola Lee, me han asignado a un nuevo equipo y con eso un tipo que es insufrible.

–No deber ser tan malo, debes de tratarlo y con eso tal vez hasta te agrade.

–No lo sé.

–Dime como es. Veremos que cualidad tiene.

El rubio relató lo sucedido con detalles y la cara de Lee se fue trasformando.

–Si es un idiota. –concluyó Rock.

–¡¿Lee?!

El de traje verde se encogió de hombros al ver la cara de asombro del rubio, por lo que suspirando relató _su parte_ de la historia con el desconocido. Los dos chicos caminaron hasta la residencia Uchiha y ahí se quejaron con Iruka quien negando respondió:

–Me extraña de ustedes que siempre le ven lo bueno a las apersonas, denle una oportunidad y tal vez no se arrepientan.

Los dos menores aceptaron no muy convencidos.

000

Tsunade caminó perdiéndose en la maleza y al llegar a uno arboles que intercalaban sus ramas, estas se abrieron revelando una entrada en el suelo. La mujer entró no sin antes revisar que nadie la siguió.

–Ya estás aquí.

–Si, ¿como está todo? ¿Es de tu agrado?

–No me quejo.

–¿Y mi ahijado?

–Durmiendo con su amigo, están cansados del viaje.

–La información que obtuvieron en Suna asegura que uno de los espías de Akatsuki se entrevistaría con alguno de ellos.

–¿El que asegura que se ha infiltrado en mis filas?

–Si. Son muchas cosas que debemos dejar pasar si queremos saber la verdad.

–Si me lo preguntas, es mejor actuar antes de que sea tarde.

–Pero no hay garantía de que el falso Danzoū este actuando solo, ademas de que tiene mucha gente bajo su mando ¿Quien diablos será? ¿Y el que te espía a ti, de donde salió? Ahora solo dependemos de esos chicos para buscar la punta de la madeja.

Orochimaru no respondió sabiendo que la rubia tenía razón.

000

Para Naruto, Sasuke no tenía comparación, por lo que Sai era una constante molestia para él y todo por esos desafortunados comentarios de Sakura y también por la _sinceridad_ del pelinegro. En cuanto salieron a su primera misión Sai movió todos los cimientos de Naruto al decir:

–... Sasuke es un débil que corrió a buscar a Orochimaru por poder, no quiero ser comparado con una basura como él...

Fueron segundos antes de que el rubio pudiese ser detenido antes de que lanzara un _katon*_ deseando demostrarle lo que el _débil_ Sasuke le había enseñado. Yamato los amonestó y eso pareció calmarlos, a pesar de que Naruto aún estaba muy molesto con Sai.

Esa noche el rubio se sentía cohibido al estar desnudo junto a otros hombres, pero era cierto que sentía eso como una traición a su moreno y más con la extraña fijación de ese _nuevo compañero _por los genitales de las demás personas.

000

Deidara volaba bajo buscando la presencia de su pareja, Tobi no estaba y eso significaba problemas para ellos, si bien Pain y Konan tenían poco de haber regresado sabrían el paradero de este, sin embargo si a ellos también se los ocultó es por que debía ser muy importante. El rubio vislumbró la figura de Kisame sobre unas ramas y más abajo Itachi sentado, apresuró a su ave de arcilla y llegó hasta este:

–¡Tobi no está!

Kisame que escuchó todo, soltó una carcajada.

–Quien lo diría Itachi te han cambiado por ese tipo y no solo eso ahora hasta lo buscaras por tu _ex amante_.

Riéndose el hombre azul saltó de rama en rama para encaminarse a la aldea más cercana. En cuanto los vieron alejarse Itachi se levantó y preguntó:

–¿Cuando se fue?

–Esta mañana.

–Tal vez fue a una misión.

–Pain y Konan regresaron hace unas horas y me preguntaron por él.

Itachi se removió inquieto, Tobi solo se movería por algo muy importante y eso era, alguno de sus dos hermanos, la cuestión era saber cual de ellos.

*En el anime Naruto puede usar el elemento fuego.

Mil gracias por su espera:

Alba marina, luxy -si ese Gaara es un pillo y si es papá será muy celoso jejeje igual que el sobre protector de Zabuza-, narusempai, Zanzamaru, Linne-'Malfoy, alessa -Yo la verdad nunca lo he entendido, pues ellos ni siquiera han convivido jejeje-, harunablakrose, HikaruMichaelis4869, Nessieprettysweet, Magnum92 y Fanny Taka.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX**

Itachi se quedó un rato callado y pensó detenidamente. Sasuke estaba a salvo en la base, por lo menos nadie de los akatsukis sabía la posición de esta, de pronto recordó un detalle que nunca había tenido en cuenta.

–Dei...

–Hm.

–Recuerdas que cuando Hidan y Kakuzu murieron, Pain no estaba tan molesto, de hecho nos dijo que había jinchurikis que se le habían entregado en bandeja de plata.

–Si ¿Y?

–Que si esos jinchurikis eran los renegados no creo que nos hubiesen costado trabajo capturarlos; lo que creo es que cuando Zetsu _recolectó_ los cuerpos, _encontró_ algo o debería decir a alguien más.

–No entiendo.

–Alguien que estaba cerca de Orochimaru... Kabuto.

–Pero si fuese ese el caso, este les habría dicho todo, incluso de tus hermanos y tus visitas hm.

–Debe esperar regresar con Orochimaru y si revela todos sus secretos, eso no sería posible Nunca confié en él, era muy callado, algo ocultaba.

–Bueno Itachi, no todos los huérfanos _encuentran_ a un hermano como tú que los proteja y cuide; algunos deben sobrevivir y buscar su beneficio hm.

–Hasta el momento tiene el beneficio de la duda, pero si algunos de mis hermanos sale lastimado...

–¿Que harás?

–Lo encontrare y lo matare, pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada... Pain está respirando en nuestras nucas, no dudes que sepa que estás aquí. Solo me queda rogar por que los dos estén bien.

Deidara asintió y suspiró abatido, ese doble juego se les estaba saliendo de las manos y era urgente desaparecer de la vista de Akatsuki. El rubio se recargó en Itachi y este lo abrazó, los tiempos que venían serían difíciles y era mejor estas preparados y pulir sus habilidades, pero también disfrutar de la compañía de su pareja era necesario para ambos.

000

Tsunade sopesó las posibilidades, era seguro que la información era para dirigirlos a una trampa, pero también era una oportunidad de saber quien estaba sobre los pasos de Orochimaru y de Konoha. La rubia ya había tomado la decisión y buscado al indicado para remplazar a Kakashi, pues por si no fuera poco con el espía de Danzō no sabían a que atenerse. _Yamato_ fue el nombre del indicado para hacerse cargo, pues fue el niño que Orochimaru utilizó en su primer experimento, sobra decir que con resultados favorables. La rubia recordó que a pesar del éxito del experimento, no se le permitió a Orochimaru seguir con sus investigaciones.

Con el equipo siete rearmado la misión de ir a la entrevista del espía era una pieza clave, y es que saber quien estaba traicionando a Orochimaru y pasando información a Akatsuki era sumamente importante.

000

Naruto aún miraba de mala forma a Sai, más el éxito de la misión estaba ante todo, más si todo lo que _ocultaba_ su familia estaba en peligro, se dijo el rubio por lo que trató de no hacerle mucho caso a lo que decía el muchacho de piel pálida.

No se podía negar que Sai tenía una gran facilidad para dibujar y eso era una virtud, pero sus comentarios lo demeritaban por completo. Entre roces, el equipo llegó al lugar destinado y esperó al supuesto espía. La sorpresa de Naruto fue mayúscula y utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar el nombre del chico, pues había convivido con él todo todo tiempo que estuvo en la base antes de que el intento de secuestro de Kaminari sucediera.

Del lado contrario del puente entre los arbustos y esperando a que los shinobis de Konoha aparecieran, un hombre de capa roja se fue trasformando en un clon del sannin de las serpientes.

–Sal ya jinchuriki, es hora de que te vayas conmigo... –El hombre se quedó pensativo–, pero antes veamos que tan fuerte es ese zorro. –Sonrió el falso Orochimaru.

Naruto esperó paciente junto a los otros chicos, pero al ver aparecer al sannin pelinegro y escuchar como este los llamaba «_ratoncitos_» supo que ese no era el ex _globo_ Orochimaru.

–...Nuestro Sasuke...

El cerebro de Naruto trabajó a marchas forzadas al escuchar esa última frase dicha por ese impostor y todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder, pues tenían pavor de saber que esos tipos tenían a su Sasuke, aunque supiera que el moreno estaba en la base no podía estar seguro y eso desencadenó su furia. Afortunadamente la sannin rubia había elegido bien a su hombre, púes Yamato detuvo la trasformación del rubio a quien se le tuvo que decir la verdad acerca del ataque a su compañera, este se sintió culpable, pero sabía que eso era algo en lo que tenía que trabajar y no dejar que la culpa lo detuviese en ese camino, no cuando su moreno y la base estaba en peligro.

El ver la traición de Sai los tomó desprevenidos, pero no lo suficiente para no actuar con rapidez y seguir a los fugitivos.

Persiguiendo a los renegados y al traidor, los tres restantes del equipo encontraron y vieron el álbum de Sai y supieron que ese chico podía tener emociones si se le daba la oportunidad.

000

Muy temprano esa mañana. Guren corrió hasta él y Sasuke detuvo el entrenamiento con Jugo.

–La base del norte reporta movimiento. Nuestros guardias han visto merodeando a... Kabuto.

–¡¿Qué?!

–No sabemos si es real o un clon o lo que sea, pero creo que es mejor ir a echar un vistazo aunque por supuesto es ir directo a una trampa.

–Iré. –concluyó Sasuke.

–Te acompaño. –respondió Guren.

–Es mejor que te quedes, me llevare a Jugo y Suigetsu.

–Bien... Ten cuidado Uchiha.

Sasuke llamó a los otros chicos y partieron veloces hasta la base que habían abandonado desde el ataque de esos dos akatsukis. A medio día ya estaban buscando dentro del lugar alguna señal de intrusos, más no hubo nada. Sasuke llamó a los otros para que reportaran sus hallazgos.

–No hay nada. –reportó Jugo.

–No, nada tampoco. –dijo Suigetsu.

–Esperaremos un poco. Es raro ¿Que es lo que quiere o por que no ha ido a la montaña? –se preguntó Sasuke.

–Tal vez no quiere que conozcan ese lugar ¿Y si lo tienen por la fuerza? Kabuto siempre fue devoto de Orochimaru-sama. –afirmó Jugo.

–Tienes razón Jugo. –aceptó Sasuke.

–_Estar_ con Kimimaro te ha sido beneficioso. –bromeó Suigetsu.

Jugo se sonrojó y Sasuke golpeó a Suigetsu para que dejara de incordiar al otro. El momento ligero terminó cuando el guardia de la base entró corriendo a avisarles que un grupo pequeño de shinobis se acercaba.

–Busquen un lugar para esperarlos, no podemos escondernos, si la intención de Kabuto es mostrar que en este lugar radica Orochimaru o si por el contrario su traición no es un engaño, es mejor que sepamos cuantos y contra quienes nos enfrentamos.

En la entrada, Kabuto hacía pasar al impostor junto con Sai. Suigetsu los vio desde una de las habitaciones y cuando se acercaron a su posición se trasformó en agua y se escabulló por una de las grietas en la roca, después de todo ese era su juego favorito cuando vivían ahí y conocía todas las grietas del lugar, podía ir siguiéndolos sin que lo notaran ocultando bien su chakra. Llegó hasta donde Jugo estaba.

–Los trae como si aún viviéramos aquí. –le informó al de cabello naranja.

–Iré al laboratorio uno, tú ve al dos, si Kabuto decide _darles un recorrido_ que por lo menos nosotros seamos un ejemplo. –ordenó Jugo.

–¿Y Sasuke?

–Él sabe que hacer. Si sentimos su chakra nos uniremos a él a donde este.

000

Sasuke vio entrar a Kabuto y como este venía con _Orochimaru_ a su lado, de inmediato hizo su trabajo y actuó de acuerdo a lo requerido, claro que molestar al _traidor_ de Konoha haciéndolo tambalearse, fue un extra solo por diversión.

–Me voy a descansar, espero que no me molesten.

–Te he dicho que seas mas respetuoso Sasuke-kun. –regañó Kabuto.

El moreno no contestó nada saliendo de la estancia, pero se quedó agazapado esperando el siguiente movimiento de esos tres. Kabuto había actuado esperando que su plan sirviera y que _los que encontrara _en ese lugar le siguieran la corriente; afortunadamente fue el mismo Sasuke quien estaba ahí y eso fue una ventaja, pues el chico era astuto para seguirle el juego.

En tanto el impostor se congratulaba de su suerte al saber que los dos chicos que buscaba, pronto estarían juntos en ese lugar.

000

Naruto, Sakura y Yamato lograron entrar gracias a que cierto rubio encontró _casualmente_ el modo de abrir. Recorrieron el lugar y encontraron a Sai quien para su sorpresa les contó de su misión, entre confesiones y escuchar a Sai, Naruto sonrió con toda sinceridad. «_Tal vez si mis hermanos no me hubiesen cuidado también sería un arma sin otro sueño, como Sai_», pensó el de ojos azules.

Claro que al encontrar el informe de Sasuke toda la buena voluntad de los del equipo siete hacia Sai, se fue por un tubo.

000

Sai encontró a Sasuke o este se dejó encontrar, pero el chico de Raíz estaba rebasando rápidamente la paciencia de Sasuke, no por que le hablara _los lazos_, si no por que mencionaba al rubio como si lo conociese mucho y eso, al posesivo de Sasuke no le agradó mucho.

–Para él eres muy importante y ha arriesgado mucho por ti. Responsabilizaté de eso.

–Y tú quien eres para hablarme así.

La paciencia del menor de los Uchiha no era mucha cuando se trataba de su adorado dobe...

El derrumbe llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en la base; Jugo y Suigetsu corrieron hasta ella, mientras Kabuto trataba de ganar tiempo para que el impostor no llegara al lugar.

Sakura se apresuró deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver a Sasuke, Naruto también corrió temiendo que el moreno estuviese en peligro, por eso al llegar a donde Sai miraba hacia la orilla del boquete, unas inmensas ganas de torturar al pintor se apoderaron de él y de su compañera, hasta que la voz de Sasuke los detuvo. En su interior el moreno estaba feliz de ver a su rubio, pero también temeroso de que _ese_ que traía Kabuto atrapara a Naruto. El intercambio de preguntas y confesiones no se hizo esperar, pero Sasuke no en vano conocía a su rubio desde que tenía memoria y notó que este estaba molesto, pero no con él, _atacándolo_ se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró.

–¿Qué pasa bode?

–El nuevo pretendía darte caza.

–Está bien, aunque no lo queramos para todos soy un renegado.

–No es justo y por si fuera poco dijo que tengo un pene pequeño.

Uno, dos, tres segundos y...

–¡Te vio ahí! ¡Ese tipo quiere morir joven!

El rubio sonrió ladino sabía que su moreno era celoso y posesivo, pero le encantaba que lo fuera, después ya vería como salvar a su nuevo compañero de la furia de Sasuke.

–Bueno eso debe esperar por ahora. –contestó Naruto.

–Deben salir de aquí de inmediato, _él_ que está con Kabuto viene por ti. Y... es mejor que tu nuevo compañero se cuide.

–No ha sido su intención, no conoce mucho de las relaciones humanas.

–Si para cuando yo regrese a Konoha sigue viendo lo que no debe, yo se las enseñare personalmente. Váyanse ya.

–¿Y tú?

–Lo detendré para que puedan irse.

–¡Ni de coña!

–Te iras dobe, así tenga que noquearte y que tus compañeros deban llevarte cargando.

–No soy un damisela que debas proteger, soy un shinobi como tú.

–Dobe...

La espada de Sasuke fue liberada de su funda, a ver si el rubio se amedrentaba temiendo por la vida de sus compañeros, cosa total y absolutamente imposible, pero no perdía nada con probar, se dijo Sasuke. Sai –que no sabía del intercambio de palabras de los dos chicos– pensó que Sasuke amenazaba al rubio y que estaba por matarlo, por eso intervino y la defensa del menor de los Uchiha no se hizo esperar.

–_Chidori Nagashi._

Naruto y Sai salieron disparados por el golpe de electricidad, pero el rubio se detuvo antes de golpearse. Yamato y Sakura entraron en acción, sin embargo Sasuke los detuvo sintiendo la presión de alejar al grupo del lugar. Naruto por su parte se estaba molestando mucho al sentir que Sasuke no lo apreciaba como un ninja capaz de valerse por si mismo y enfrentarse solo a sus rivales sin necesidad de ser protegido, molestia y frustración que Kyūbi pretendía aprovechar y en lo que Sasuke hería a Yamato –quien no se hubiese detenido de no hacerlo–, trataba de convencer al rubio, más cuando Naruto se resistía al zorro, Sasuke _entró_.

–¿Y tú como llegaste aquí?... Espera, te conozco eres aquel mocoso de hace años o por lo menos el chakra que posees se parece al de Madara Uchiha.

–¿Madara? No lo recuerdo. Pero a ti si te recuerdo, fuiste el que atacó a la guardia de Danzō.

–Y tú el mocoso que me detuvo.

–Al igual que ahora y deja en paz a Naruto. –dijo el moreno e hizo retroceder al zorro a su jaula.

–Sasuke... –habló el rubio algo cohibido– De todos modos él es parte de mí.

–Si lo sé. –dijo Sasuke y luego mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de confianza volvió a dirigirse al rubio– Naruto cuando estés listo solo tú podrá decidir que hacer con _él_, lo que decidas sabes que te apoyaremos.

El rubio asintió y abrazó a Sasuke quien respondió el gesto y no conforme lo besó, ambos estaban conscientes de que solo eran imágenes de ellos, pero era suficiente estar de ese modo juntos, aunque fuera por un momento. Al separarse, Sasuke le dijo:

–Debemos irnos. Kabuto no podrá entretener más tiempo al tipo ese.

–¿Sabes quien es? Fue como si estuviese peleando con Orochimaru-san y... dicen que solté cuatro colas.

–No se quien es, pero si se enfrentó a ti con cuatro colas, usando las técnicas de Orochimaru, debe ser muy poderoso. Debemos salir de aquí de inmediato. –El rubio asintió– Naruto diles a los sannin que Kabuto sigue con vida y que está secuestrado.

–Si, se los diré.

Al regresar todo sucedió rápido y Sasuke era llevado por Suigetsu y Jugo, dejando a sus amigos de nuevo atrás, sin embargo antes de irse miró significativamente al rubio, quien parpadeó como respuesta. En cuanto las tres figuras desaparecieron Naruto dijo:

–Salgamos de aquí. –Y el grupo estuvo de acuerdo escapando por el mismo lugar que Sasuke había usado.

000

Los tres chicos caminaron por la pendiente hacía la entrada de la base y Jugo le preguntó a Sasuke:

–Y a todo esto ¿Por que no llevamos a Karin?

–...

–Eso es obvio Jugo, Sasuke tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y si Naruto de por si estaba de mal humor, pues...

–Cierra la boca Suigetsu. –calló Sasuke.

Sus dos compañeros se miraron cómplices, pero prefirieron no tentar a su suerte al hacer enojar a Sasuke, pero de que el único que podía hacer temblar a ese Uchiha era Naruto, ya no les quedó duda.

000

Los de Konoha y los _renegados_ tenían algo de tiempo de haberse ido cuando Kabuto llegó hasta el lugar del encuentro, notó aliviado que ninguno de los chicos estaba, por eso cuando sintió el frio de una mano sobre su hombro y la voz de... Tobi susurrándole...

–Por que creo que me hiciste perder una gran oportunidad...

El conocido mundo de dolorosos recuerdos que se sucedían constantemente lo envolvió de nuevo y de ese modo fue transportado. No pasaron ni minutos cuando Tobi estuvo de regreso en Kirikagure. Pain lo esperaba y lo cuestionó:

–Ya estás de vuelta, te lo llevaste y te dije que era importante que nadie lo viera, él debía continuar con sus investigaciones.

–Si no quieres que nazcan más mocosos, solo mátalos y ya. Agradece que no me haya deshecho de él, solo por tus estúpidos planes, pero no le daré otra oportunidad, hoy me hizo perder al jinchuriki y al menor de los Uchiha.

Contestó fastidiado el de mascara, aventando el cuerpo de Kabuto al suelo, Pain –camino Deva– alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que cayera. Lo acomodó y acercó el oído al pecho del de anteojos revisándolo, al notar que estaba vivo, lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó hasta uno de las salas más alejadas y escondidas del lugar, ahí entró y colocó al chico en una cama saliendo después.

Un sonido metálico de un aparato se escuchó cuando este se movió. Nagato llegó hasta el chico inconsciente, cabellera roja se vislumbró entre las barras de metal. Nagato observó a Kabuto y dejó que descansara, sabía que tan cruel y desgastante podía ser el Tsukuyomi. Konan llegó poco después.

–Él se lo llevó a buscar a esos dos chicos. –confirmó Konan.

–Seguramente. Fallaron.

–Pues podría estar muerto.

–Si. Dice que solo lo dejó con vida para que siga con mi plan.

–Pobre tipo. –dijo la mujer.

–Está vivo, eso es suficiente.

La chica asintió y vio como su amigo miraba al chico y retirándose pensó, que no había visto que Nagato se preocupara de ese modo por ningún otro _preso_.

000

Deidara caminó sigiloso por las callejuelas hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, ahí se coló por una de las ventanas y caminó a la habitación, se fue desnudando y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación abrió con sigilo, pero una voz que llegaba por detrás lo sobresaltó:

–Te duró poco el gusto por Tobi, y ya regresaste con Itachi.

–¡Que carajos! –maldijo el de ojos azules, Kisame sonrió ladino divertido de ver rojo hasta las orejas al rubio.

–Es tu _recompensa_ por el buen trabajo de atrapar al Sanbi, aunque el traer a tu compañero tan golpeado te restó puntos... Mira que viéndote así –señaló el hombre azul la desnudez de Deidara– ya veo por que te siguen esos dos...

–Y te arrepentirás de _verlo _Kisame... _Tsukuyomi_.

Deidara vio como el hombre azul se quedaba de pie inmóvil y luego miró a su novio sonriendole y llamándolo de regreso a la habitación, no abogaría por Kisame, pues este se había deleitado la vista con su cuerpo desnudo, más para el celoso de su novio fue la más grande ofensa infringida. Itachi estimaba a Kisame, pero eso no lo podía pasar por alto.

–Pensé que estabas solo. –reclamó Deidara.

–Lo estaba, llegaron juntos por diferentes lados.

–Oh...

Eso fue todo lo que dijeron antes de devorarse las bocas y llegar hasta la cama donde Itachi depositó al rubio, que se relajó deseando olvidar que ese Tobi lo sacó de sus casillas en la captura del Sanbi y lo golpeó _un poco_. Itachi se quitó la toalla anudada a su cuerpo –se estaba bañando antes de escuchar las voces de esos dos– y se recostó sobre el rubio que lo recibió gustoso. Los preliminares duraron lo suficiente para que Deidara quedara laxó y dispuesto a recibir en su interior a su amante, quien gustoso conquistó como tantas veces ese lugar exclusivo de él. El semen llenó el interior del de ojos azules y el vientre de ambos, sin embargo el Uchiha no dejó de acariciar y mimar a su pareja hasta que este se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

000

Kaminari estaba debajo de una de las mesas del laboratorio y al escuchar esa voz llamándolo se cubrió la boquita tratando de no reírse...

–¡Te encontré!

Yūkimaru atrapó al niño pelinegro y le hizo cosquillas en el estomago, pero tan concentrados estaban en su juego, que no notaron que Orochimaru entraba y al verlos puso los brazos en jarras y les llamó la atención:

–Les he dicho que no jueguen aquí, es peligroso. Kaminari eres tú el que siempre corre a este lugar ¿Debo cerrar con llave o aprenderán a respetar ordenes?

–Lo sentimos, Orochimaru-sama. –contestó el castaño.

–Lo shento papá.

–Bien. Vamos es hora de comer.

Los tres caminaban al comedor cuando uno de los ayudantes de Orochimaru le llevó un mensaje, al leerlo el sannin se quedó inmóvil y luego corrió a escribirle a Jiraiya y mandó el pergamino con una de sus serpientes.

000

Kakashi veía a las visitas preguntándose si Iruka se vería así de atractivo con barriguita,deseando intentar convencerlo... luego recordó que si le hacía _algo_ como eso al delfín, seguro que terminaba en el _Tsukuyomi,_ con un _katon_ junto con un _rasengan_ metidos por el... mejor observaba como Haku y Zabuza se desempeñaban como padres, sería más seguro y divertido. La visita de sus alumnos dejó muy abarrotada el lugar, pues con Iruka, Zabuza, Haku y ahora los tres chicos era algo apretado o más bien el copynin deseaba estar a solas con su delfín y que este lo mimara un poquito por estar herido... soñar no costaba nada, pensó el de cabello plata... Y por si no estuviese lo suficientemente llena la habitación el equipo de Asuma también llegó a verlo.

000

Jiraiya leyó el mensaje y negó, ese chico se había salvado y no conforme se las arregló para mantener a Akatsuki lejos de su sensei y la familia de este, por supuesto que lo rescataría solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos se quedara en el intento, pues Orochimaru claramente decía en la carta que no se arriesgara más de la cuenta. Pero entrar a Kirikagure y sacar a Kabuto de ahí y de paso averiguar más del poder secreto de Pain se llevaría toda la astucia y habilidad de Jiraiya.

000

Naruto sonrió, el pobre de Sai todavía no entendía acerca de las relaciones sociales y en el proceso había algunos heridos, a pesar de todo que el muchacho pelinegro se esforzara era algo agradable de presenciar y eso aunado a la promesa de volver a entrenar con Kakashi hacía que el rubio no sintiera tanto el estar separado de su teme y de su aniki.

Sai por otro lado con el permiso de seguir en ese equipo había alcanzado cierto grado de felicidad aunque el no supiese como definirlo, sin embargo le había parecido muy fácil obtener el permiso de Danzō, más no ahondó en el tema, demasiado inmerso en entender como tratar a sus compañeros sin salir herido por Sakura. El falso Danzō representado por Zetus actuaba acorde a lo requerido... suplantar a quien serían un incordio para Tsunade.

000

Mientras tanto Kakashi se había quedado con Iruka, y la pareja de futuros padres, y en ese momento le proponía algo a Haku.

–La teoría se la enseñaron los sannin, pero quiero fortalecer esos conocimientos y que aprenda a manejar su elemento y tu ejemplo me ayudaría mucho Haku-kun.

–Solo será un ejemplo, no se esforzara mucho ¿cierto? –preguntó Zabuza preocupado.

Haku tomó la mano del mayor y la apretó.

–Está bien. Hiroshi-san me dijo que debía ejercitarme un poco y esto me ayudara también. Kakashi-sensei estaré ahí para el entrenamiento de Naruto.

–Te lo agradezco Haku-kun y también a ti Zabuza.

000

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi llevaba a Naruto al campo de entrenamiento donde se les unía Yamato. Cuando el de cabello blanco le preguntaba algunas de las teorías al rubio que con algo de esfuerzo recordaba lo enseñado por Jiraiya y Orochimaru, la pareja de futuros padres se presentó, Haku llevaba un kimono algo suelto mostrando una curvatura en su vientre, mientras Zabuza traía un traje de entrenamiento.

–Buenos días. –saludó cortes el de cabello castaño sonriendo, el aura atrayente que poseía hizo babear a Kakashi y Yamato.

Quien tuvieron que de regresar a la realidad al escuchar que Zabuza preguntaba en que podían ayudar. El copynin le pidió a Haku que mostrara alguna técnica que manejara su linea de sangre y otra su elemento para que el rubio viera la diferencia sencillamente. No fue mucho tiempo el que el gestante estuvo ayudando al entrenamiento del rubio, pero el suficiente para que a este no le quedaran dudas. Cuando los dos ex renegados se despidieron Haku sacó una canasta y se la entregó al sensei de mascara.

–Lo ha mandado Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi agradeció y se despidió de ellos. Naruto por su parte también buscó ayuda en el otro shinobi que manejaba el elemento viento y ese era Asuma sensei, claro que la ayuda le costaría todo lo ahorrado en Gama-chan, _«pero es por una buena causa, Sasuke estaría de acuerdo»_ se convenció el rubio.

Naruto no se dio por vencido a pesar de que el entrenamiento era bastante duro y por fin después de varios intentos fallidos, creó su técnica ayudado por dos clones y fue felicitado por su maestro.

–... Por eso me gustas Naruto.

El rubio abrió los ojos impresionado pensando otra cosa de esa frase y de inmediato se opuso, pues él ya tenía _a quien gustarle_. Poco a poco el rubio perfeccionó su técnica y al tenerla lista Yamato le explicó más, acerca de los elementos y si esa no era prueba de que Sasuke y él eran compatibles no sabía que lo era, consideró Naruto. Jiraiya y Orochimaru habían apostado por cual sería su elemento y al parecer el sannin de cabello blanco había sido el ganador.

000

Nagato avanzó hasta el laboratorio que había mandado a montar para que Kabuto trabajara, apenas llegaba y aún recordaba la conversación de esa mañana con Tobi...

–Sabes, mostrándote ante él me has dado la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de Kabuto cuando ya no nos sirva, después de todo no podemos permitir que se conozca tu verdadera fuerza.

–Eso se decidirá cuando sea necesario. –cortó el pelirrojo.

–No, de hecho ya lo hice, ya te he permitido malgastar el dinero de la organización en tus inútiles planes, no veo por que permitir que ese chico siga vivo cuando a mí no me reporta beneficio alguno.

–Si son inútiles o no, no es algo que debas cuestionar, esa ha sido me decisión. En cuanto a Kabuto también me reservo su destino.

–...

El de mascara chasqueó la lengua y optó por retirarse sabía que tan necio podía ser Nagato cuando se lo proponía...

Nagató _regresó_ de sus recuerdos y siguió su camino. En el laboratorio, Kabuto ya había escuchado el sonido de los metales al moverse, por lo que no se giró.

–¿Como vas?

–No hay mucho que hacer, después de todo para que lo varones puedan gestar, se les tiene que aplicar un tratamiento, con que no se los pongan _tu problema_ se resolvería.

–Suena fácil, pero lo que quiero es que tu hagas algo que al aplicarlo los dejes estériles como la naturaleza lo indicó y que también haga que cualquiera que este gestando pierda al producto. No entiendo entonces que estás haciendo con todo esto,¿perder el tiempo?

–No. He estado trabajando en...

–¿Si?

–Orochimaru ha hecho muchos avances en lo que a Clonación de órganos se refiere y también... en regeneración de tejido y células... si me permite... Yo estoy usando esos conocimientos para regenerar su cuerpo...

Kabuto esperó la reacción del pelirrojo, por supuesto no creía que hubiese agradecimiento, pero por lo menos que eso no le costara la vida. El de rinnegan observó al chico de anteojos y sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca se retiró.

000

Tobi miraba el horizonte buscando una forma de recobrar el poder que poseía sobre Nagato, dándole lo que deseaba a cambio de que siguiera haciendo el trabajo sucio, y demostró de nuevo su genio... Uchiha, al encontrar el _presente_ perfecto para el pelirrojo:

–¡Zetsu! –llamó. El mencionado se fue apareciendo del suelo dejando la mitad del cuerpo fuera.– Busca al hijo de los sannin y tráemelo a como de lugar. No falles.

El hombre bicolor asintió y bajó de nuevo desapareciendo del lugar. Tobi sabía que no sería una tarea fácil y muy probablemente imposible, pero si lo lograba Nagato tendría lo que quería y dejaría de lado las ideas que lo estaban alejando el plan principal. Lo que hiciera con el mocoso no era algo que le preocupara demasiado.

–Esa es una excelente idea, no se me hubiese ocurrido a mí, pero para que la misión no fracase yo mismo acompañare a Zetsu.

Tobi no respondió, pues Nagato que había escuchado la conversación –como Pain– ya estaba saliendo para seguir al otro akatsuki.

000

Sasuke recibió el mensaje y supo que ya era hora de _asesinar_ a su sensei, por lo que salió de su habitación y llamó a Guren.

–Orochimaru llegara hoy, debemos estar preparados.

–¿Es hora?

–Si. Será en la base norte para que no haya intervenciones.

–Esta vez iré contigo.

–Por supuesto, tú serás la testigo que de a conocer la noticia. En cuanto suceda mi equipo y yo nos iremos, no quiero que haya intentos de venganza o demasiadas preguntas.

La mujer de cabello azulado asintió. Sasuke regresó a su habitación y tomó lo que necesitaría junto con algunas pertenencias que pudiese cargar.

000

Kimimaro esperaba alejado a que su sensei se despidiera dándole privacidad. Orochimaru le acomodó la capucha de la sudadera a Yūkimaru, mientras le decía:

–Estaré fuera por un par de días, no importa lo que escuches, protege a Kaminari y no dejes que lo separen de ti.

–Si Orochimaru-sama.

El de cabello negro se acercó a su hijo y lo alzó en brazos besandole el cabello igual al suyo.

–Portate bien, no tardare.

–Shi papá.

Orochimaru dejó a los niños y caminó uniéndose a Kimimaro, aún era de madrugada, pero era mejor que nadie los viera partir, sin embargo no podía irse sin despedirse de su hijo. El sannin saltó a los arboles y se encaminó a _su_ _muerte_.

000

La rubia leyó el informe y se preguntó por que esos akatsukis se estaban moviendo tan cerca, seguro era por Naruto, pero que recolectaran información de sus dos ex compañeros y el hijo de estos era muy extraño. Lo peor de todo es que se sentían tan fuertes que no se escondían, ni a sus intenciones tampoco. Tsunade llamó a algunos de sus shinobis y los mandó a diferentes lugares donde se les había visto a esos dos akatsukis, entre los que llamón, Asuma y Shikamaru fueron elegidos. Los shinobis salieron y la rubia esperó que solo fuera rumores infundados, pues Kaminari estaba a su cargo estando Orochimaru fuera.

000

Mientras el rubio continuaba con su entrenamiento esforzándose en ser más fuerte que Sasuke, algo que no era raro, pues a pesar de quererse mucho, ellos dos seguían compitiendo. El _junyuu kage bunshin_ era bien manejado y explotado por Naruto, algo que el chakra de Kyūbi le permitía y eso lo hacía avanzar el doble en su entrenamiento.

000

Jiraiya recorrió uno más de los pueblos escuchando entre los shinobis –que ebrios hablaban de más– si alguno sabía algo de los akatsuki aunque fueran historias fantasiosas con una pizca de verdad. Recoger información era el primer paso para llegar a los de capa negra y su organización.

000

No fue difícil dar con los dos akatsukis y es que como bien les habían informado estos no hacían intentos de esconderse. La planta parlante –en opinión de Asuma– fue el primero que reparó en ellos, llamando a su compañero.

–Shinobis de Konoha deben sernos útiles.

El de perforaciones los miró y se acercó a ellos.

–Ustedes deben saber donde está el _hijo_ de los sannin.

Ninguno de los cuatro shinobis dijo palabra, pero se preguntaron en su mente ¿para que querrían esos tipos al pequeño? Asuma intercambió miradas con Shikamaru y este recordó la platica que había sostenido hacía poco con su ex sensei, no sabían que querían esos tipos, pero debían_ proteger al rey*_ y no dirían nada.

Zetsu observó detenidamente cada uno de los gestos de los cuatro shinobis de Konoha para buscar algún indicio de que supieran el paradero del menor, pero no encontró nada.

–No son tan importantes para que les hayan dicho donde está. –fue el dictamen de Zetsu.

–Tal vez no, pero algo sabrán.

El hombre planta se movió perezosamente y comentó:

–Pues robemos su chakra por lo menos, que no se han dado cuenta que mis esporas ya están trabajando en ellos.

Asuma sacó sus dagas y se lanzó al ataque, mientras dejaban a Kotetsu e Izumo cuidando a Shikamaru que se concentraba en su técnica de sombras, pero dirigida al de cabello naranja, más este sin girar la vista mencionó:

–Puedo sentirte mocoso, y es mejor que no intentes ese truco.

Él trió se quedó estático, no podía ser que ese tipo pudiese saber que Shikamaru se acercaba –su sombra–, más era cierto ya que Pain podía sentir los flujos de chakra. Usando su fuerza y velocidad, el camino Deva atacó a los dos mayores quienes usaron su mejores golpes de taijutsu, pero los movimientos del de cabello naranja eran sublimes, combinando la precisión, rapidez y fuerza dejándolos fuera de combate, luego al ver que Zetsu negro se defendía de los cortes que hacía Asuma, pero que no era muy veloz dijo:

–No tengo tiempo ni ganas para jugar...

Hizo un movimiento juntando su chakra y utilizó el _Shinra Tensei_ y como únicos objetivos los dos shinobis de Konoha que seguían de pie. La fuerza de gravedad estalló lanzando al capitán y alumno a varios metros con seguridad de que se romperían el cuello o se quedarían sin órganos al sentir la presión de la fuerza con que eran lanzados, pero Asuma se las arregló para usar el viento y detener un poco la velocidad con que era lanzado Shikamaru, pero al mismo tiempo quedando a merced del ataque. Los de la capa negra no se quedaron a comprobar el éxito de la técnica y en cambio se encaminaron a donde Zetsu blanco –experto espía– _escuchaba_ las risas** y nombres de dos menores.

Shikamaru se arrastró hasta donde su sensei se encontraba y notó que este sangraba, lo revisó y notó que sus costillas se veían hundidas seguramente rotas. Uno de los otros equipo llegó y era en el que venían Chouji e Ino, esta última que de inmediato se dispuso a curar a su sensei...

Al llegar a Konoha los equipos de reconocimiento dieron su informe y Tsunade los escuchó. Al retirarse estos, ella se preguntó que debía hacer, después de todo ya había comprobado cual era el objetivo de los akatsuki a pesar de no entender el porque. Lo que le quedaba claro es que debía protegerlo a toda costa. Por eso cuando escuchó el sonido de toques en su parte y dio el premiso de entrar, ya sabía que ellos eran los indicados.

–Tsunade-sama. –se escuchó el saludo.

–La misión que le confió es de suma importancia y debo agregar que personalmente es de prioridad. Shikamaru, sabes detrás de quien van ellos, –El de coleta asintió– Kakashi aún no estás del todo bien, pero te necesito y por último Zabuza. Kakashi tu equipo podrá apoyarte siempre y cuando Naruto pueda realizar esa nueva técnica. –El de cabello plata no contestó, pues sabía que el rubio lo lograría.–. Bien pues les estoy confiando lo que consideran su vida esos dos sannin... Kaminari no debe de salir de Konoha. Y no tengo que recordarles que nadie debe de saber que el padre y él están aquí. El trió salió con dirección a las coordenadas que Tsunade les dio, solo debían sacar a Kaminari y a su amigo de ese lugar y traerlos a la aldea donde podrían protegerlos mejor.

000

Los niños corrían entre los arboles seguidos de cerca por dos guardianes. Kaminari trataba de alcanzar una de las ramas que estaba tupidas de flores blancas. Yūkimaru se acercó y siendo mas grande y alto, bajó la rama y dejó que el niño pelinegro cogiera alguna de las flores. Al tener las que deseaba Kaminari dejó que la rama regresara a su lugar, el niño castaño siguió al pequeño que se fue a sentar a la sombra de otro árbol.

–¿She comen?

–No lo creo, se ven comestibles por el color, pero es mejor no hacerlo.

El niño de marcas en los ojos asintió y mejor guardó el par de flores dentro de su sudadera. Luego se levantó y como si fuese él, el mayor le ofreció su manita a Yūkimaru para que se levantara. El niño de ojos violeta sonrió y no despreció el gesto de su amiguito. Tomados de la mano regresaron por el camino, estando conscientes de que no podían estar mucho tiempo fuera de la cueva –laboratorio– al notar que sus guardias les hacían señas se echaron a correr en su dirección riéndose, mas en su inocencia como podían saber que ese sonido atraería al peligro.

Por diferentes direcciones varios shinobis se acercaban a los pequeños, unos para protegerlos, otros para... no se sabía que querrían hacer con ellos.

El impacto llegó –por mala fortuna– y los akatsukis llegaron primero. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshicieron de los guardianes de los niños. Yūkimaru al ver esto, apretó la mano del morenito y lo jaló para huir, el niño de tres años trataba de avanzar sin ser una carga para su amigo, pues siendo hijo de shinobis sabía que estaban en peligro y que su única salida era escapar y pedir ayuda, aunque por dentro les rogara a sus padres –donde quiera que estuviesen– que lo ayudaran, no quería asustar a Yūkimaru y se aguantaba el llanto y el dolor de sus piernitas al hacer ese esfuerzo por correr más rápido, pero también el miedo era mucho y es que sus perseguidores eran aterradores monstruos que ya los estaban alcanzando. Kaminari fue alcanzado y jalado por un brazo poderoso como tenaza, pero Yūkimaru, luchó pataleó y mordió para que no lo separaran de él. Pain tomó del cabello al niño más grande y por fin lo logró separarlo del morenito que ya lloraba, demasiado asustado para _actuar_ como un shinobi. El de cabello naranja se echó al hombro al pequeño pelinegro y se dispuso a irse, mas Yūkimaru se aferró a su capa, obligandolo a arrastrarlo, el de cabello naranja ya no tuvo paciencia y estaba por golpear al niño cuando Kaminari gritó:

–¡No!

De dos bolas de humo aparecieron un sapo y una serpiente de mediano tamaño que en cuanto notaron la situación se lanzaron hacia el de cabello naranja. Zetsu se interpuso más la serpiente blanca se enrolló en cuerpo mordiendo la parte negra de este.

–Tú eres la que terminara envenenada. –bromeó el Zetsu blanco.

–Y quien dijo que quiero envenenarte.

Siseó la reptil cerrando la mordida y arrancando un pedazo del akatsuki. Mientras tanto el sapo ya golpeaba al de perforaciones con su espada de bambú hasta que este soltó al infante que cayó y rodó hasta llegar a su amigo a quien abrazó, los niños veían a los dos animales luchando, deseando que alguien más los ayudara, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando vieron como una ola de agua arrastraba todo a su paso y con eso a los akatsukis. El sapo y la serpiente tuvieron que retirarse, pues estaban bastante heridos, pero sabiendo que había llegado ayuda para los infantes.

Zabuza cortó el aire buscando herir al hombre planta, quien tuvo que dividirse para evitar los ataques. Kakashi y Shikamaru se concentraron en el de cabello naranja más este esquivaba sus intentos de ataque y no conforme los repelía levitando troncos y rocas para lanzarselos. Las técnicas de rayo, agua y sombras no se hicieron esperar, mas a pesar de ser tres shinobis fuertes, el camino Deva y Zetsu eran grandes oponentes.

La parte negra del hombre planta usaba su fuerza rapidez y mimetización evitando que Zabuza pudiese asestar un golpe, en lo que la parte blanca clonaba uno más y cada uno transformaba sus brazos en troncos capaces de dar golpes que dejaban grandes boquetes en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

Yūkimaru abrazaba a su pequeño amigo, mientras lo guiaba detrás de el tronco de un árbol protegiéndose de los escombros que los dos akatsukis creaban con sus golpes, el niño pelinegro se aferraba a su amigo sintiendo un poco de esperanza, pues ya había otros ninjas que los defendían de los _monstruos_.

Kakashi aprovechaba los momentos en que el de cabello naranja necesitaba para _recargarse_ y trataba de encajarle un _raikiri_,en lo que Shikamaru los utilizaba para poner varios sellos explosivos alrededor de los dos akatsukis, al concluir el de coleta se acercó hasta los menores. Tomó de la mano a Yūkimaru y a Kaminari lo cargó llevándolos hasta unos arbustos cubiertos por troncos, donde colocó más sellos explosivos que protegían a los niños.

–Quédense aquí y no se acerquen, vendré por ustedes... y si no lo hago, no se queden aquí varios equipos han salido en su busca los encontraran no se preocupen.

El castaño asintió y se sentó esperando que los shinobis de Konoha ganaran.

A metros de ahí el enfrentamiento continuaba, Pain no podía ser acorralado a pesar de las estrategias de Shikamaru. Zabuza en cambio peleaba contra el Zetsu negro que era muy bueno en el taijutsu y que sabía como detener los embates de las gran espada. El de cabello naranja trató de evitar seguir peleando e hizo explotar todo a su alrededor varios metros, Kakashi y Shikamaru terminaron noqueados, pero Zabuza astutamente tomó a unos de los Zetsus blancos como escudo y este terminó destrozado. El camino Deva buscó a los rivales y al dar con ellos Shikamaru fue el que se levantó a pelear con él, pues no quería que otro sensei terminara casi muerto como había sucedido con Asuma quien en esos momentos estaba en el hospital de Konoha gravemente herido. Mas Pain no quiere perder más tiempo y localizó varias piedras enormes con intenciones de _estrellarlas_ en los dos shinobis de Konoha... Las piedras bajan a gran velocidad buscando a sus victimas que se han vuelto más lentos por los huesos que seguramente tiene fracturados, pero cuando están a punto de alcanzar a Shikamaru y Kakashi estallan en miles de terrones...

Los chicos del equipo siete han llegado y una de las rocas ha sido partida por el puño de Sakura y las otras por un _rasengan_. Sai y Yamato se ha desviado para ayudar al ex espadachín de la niebla, con el Zetsu blanco. La ayuda llegó y pronto Kakashi tuvo el orgullo de conocer la técnica de Naruto el shuriken rasengan, la que lanzó a Pain con ayuda de sus compañeros que distrajeron al de cabello naranja, que terminó sin un brazo, pues alcanzó a esquivar el ataque y de ese modo evitar puntos vitales. Pain cortó de tajo el hombro evitando que el daño aumente. Zetsu sabe que podían vencer si se lo proponían, pero Nagato no arriesgaría _ese cuerpo_ por lo que la parte blanca dejó el campo de batalla buscando rastreando y dando con lo que necesitaban. Salió de la tierra mostrándose antes los niños que aterrorizados no corren y solo ven como ese ser _brota_ de la tierra. Los sellos explotan dejando partido a Zetsu, pero este se volvió a unir y aprovechó el asombró de los infantes y se lanzó en pos del niño de marcas en los ojos, más Yūkimaru no lo deja y buscando el éxito de la misión, Zetsu se echó a los hombros a los dos menores que gritaron alertando a los defensores de Konoha.

Kaminari ve a los lejos la pelea y nota el destello dorado de una cabellera familiar.

–¡Naruto-nii! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

El rubio y todos los demás lo escuchan y corrieron en esa dirección, pero el de perforaciones abrió una brecha en el suelo tan grande como un cañón que dejó aislados al Zetsu blanco y a los niños, cuando los Shinobis de Konoha vieron que los niños y su secuestrador van despareciendo en el suelo buscaron la forma de alcanzarlos sin dejar de lado a Pain, más este viendo el éxito de la misión desapareció del mismo modo.

Naruto corrió con el chakra del zorro desbordándose, –más a pesar de que su brazo esta quebrado por la fuerza de su nueva técnica– se lanzó al pisó alcanzado a rozar las puntas de los cabellos negros y castaños claros. Tirado en el suelo golpeó con los puños y rascó con su mano sana queriendo dar con los dos menores, pero la misión... ha fracasado.

A todos les ha costado bastante convencer al rubio de dejar de buscar, pero cuando lo lograron entendieron su sentir, pues ese fracaso les costó que dos niños tal vez mueran o ya estén muertos. Para el anochecer están de regreso en la aldea y frente a una hokage que al escuchar las novedades destrozó su oficina por frustración, la culpa casi no le permite respirar a la rubia. Los padres de uno de los pequeños confiaron en ella para que lo protegiera pues los dos están arriesgándose por Konoha, Jiraiya recolectando información de Akatsuki y Orochimaru creando la coartada de un futuro espía para ellos. Dos inocentes están perdidos y ellos no pudieron ahcer nada para evitarlo.

000

Kimimaro ve el escenario lleno de sangre caminando entre los pedazos de lo que fue una enorme serpiente blanca hecha de serpientes. Guren lo esperó en la puerta de la habitación y una señal de chico de cabello blanco ella se retiró. Kimimaro salió del lugar dejando que los guardias que estaban cuidando vieran el lugar, –pues necesitaran más testigos de la muerte de Orochimaru–, cuando estos intercambiaron frases de asombro e incredulidad, él les preguntó:

–¿Sasuke se fue hace mucho?

–Si... ¡Si hubiésemos sabido! ¡Nosotros hubiésemos protegido a Orochimaru-sama! –se lamentaban los shinobis.

–Sasuke los hubiese matado también y no hubieran podido evitar que matara a Orochimaru-sama. Ahora es mejor regresar a Konoha e informar de su muerte y ustedes dejen este lugar y vayan a la base de la montaña, ahí Guren los necesitara para que las cosas no se salgan de control y más cuando nuestros enemigos se enteren de la muerte del sannin de las serpientes.

Kimimaro se quedó solo y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta uno de los pasadizos más alejados, ahí abrió una puerta. En el interior vio a Orochimaru que acomodaba su cinturón.

–¿Ya nos vamos Orochimaru-sama?

–Descansaremos un momento, ha sido divertido _enfrentarme_ a Sasuke, pero si me he fatigado un poco, ¡Que duro es fingir nuestra propia muerte! –bromeó el sannin.

*Asuma le dice a Shikamaru que el verdadero rey son los niños que algún día protegerán a Konoha.

**Zetsu, es un experto espía, pues veía escuchaba e incluso grababa todo lo que se le ordenaba.

Muchísimas gracias :

luxy -Celosos son todos, creo jejeje Y como ves Zabuza es medio paranoico-, Alba marina, harunablakrose, chizuruchan1999, Kawainekomi66 -Te entiendo es tentador saber algo y no poder expresarlo, gracias y los corregiré mi fuente estaba equivocada-, alessa-vulturi, Moon-9215, Karu-suna, Zanzamaru, Dakota Boticcelli, , Ally-Nessi Cullen y Saya Uchiha -te agradezco enormemente esta atención hacia mi historia y espero no decepcionarte cuando leas.

Y el dato de Naruto manejando fuego estaba equivocado. Aunque siendo un fic habrá _muchas cosas_ que no serán copia perfecta del manga o el anime, aviso para que no haya abucheos o algo parecido jejeje.


	31. Chapter 31

Debo hacer una advertencia de contenido violento en este capítulo, no es mucho -y para muchos será nada-, pero como no suelo escribir de esa forma, me pareció correcto advertir.

**Capítulo XXXI**

Los niños aún gritaban con un hilo de voz tratando de que los escucharan, el lugar estaba oscuro y el movimiento los estaba mareando, por eso cuando vieron que todo se aclaraba se alegraron un poco. Yūkimaru se quedó callado y simuló desmayarse para que los sujetos que los llevaban no se dieran cuenta que miraba en todas direcciones, afortunadamente como Zetsu lo traía con la cabeza colgando hacia su espalda, no notó nada. Por su parte Kaminari aún sollozaba muy quedito y mirando con pánico a su captor.

Los dos akatsukis llegaron hasta el edificio de su base y ahí sin disminuir la velocidad corrieron por lo pasillos hasta donde lo esperaban los otros interesados. Nagato abrió los ojos y les comunicó a Konan y Tobi:

–Ya están aquí.

Terminó de decir eso y escucharon como la puerta se abría dando paso al camino Deva y a Zetsu con su carga. Los dos recién llegados dejaron a los niños en el suelo y el morenito corrió hasta donde su amigo había quedado tendido para aferrase a él. Konan fue la primera que se acercó y levantó al más joven –que no se resistió– del cabello para mirarlo de cerca.

–Se parece a Orochimaru, pero esas marcas y _complexión_ son como los de Jiraiya. Bastante simple para ser hijo de dos sannin.

–Eso está por verse, cualquiera puede decir que tuvo un hijo, pero que sea verdad se duda, por eso lo llevare con Kabuto y que lo _abra_ a ver si de verdad es hijo de esos dos.

Tobi encogió los hombros, lo que hiciera Nagato no le importaba, siempre y cuando siguiera con el plan.

–Solo quedan tres jinchurikis y es mejor que vayamos tras el Saiken antes que de los últimos dos; tienes una semana para terminar _tus asuntos_, pues en cuanto ese tiempo pase ya no habrá mas distracciones.

El de mascara salió junto con Zetsu dejando a los dos fundadores de Akatsuki solos. La chica dejó al morenito y se acercó al castaño o lo intentó, pues Kaminari se le lanzó a golpes tratando de que no lastimara a su amigo. Nagato observó como el niño defendía a su amigo inconsciente y negó, usó una de sus _extremidades_ de metal y lo levantó alejándolo de la chica y el otro menor.

–Se parece en lo físico a Orochimaru, pero actúa como Jiraiya, siempre cuidando de los demás.

–Tienes razón. –asintió Konan.– ¿Y quien es este?

–Al parecer es muy unido al supuesto hijo de los sannin.

Konan no comentó nada. Luego se dirigió hasta donde Kaminari colgaba de un pie de la estructura de metal de Nagato.

–¿Y que uso le darás?

–En primer lugar fastidiar a los sannin, en segundo lugar ver si es cierto o no lo de su parentesco con estos y por último ver la forma de que si es cierto _este error_ –señaló al pelinegro que lo miraba con miedo, pero también con mucho odio– no se vuelva a repetir. En Konoha se habla de otro caso _similar_ y espero detener esa aberración antes de que sea tarde.

–Así que Zetsu ha hecho bien su trabajo como falso Danzō trayéndote bastante información de Konoha. Deberíamos agradecer a quien se haya deshecho de ese maldito anciano manipulador, que nos permitió suplantarlo. Como sea te dejo para que te diviertas.

Konan salió y Nagato tomó a los dos menores llevándoselos –con Kaminari resistiéndose– al laboratorio donde Kabuto trabajaba. Al entrar, este estaba de espaldas y no notó a quien llevaba _su captor_.

–Espero que acepte tomar el tónico que he hecho eso detendrá su desgaste físico. Si mi sensei pudiese revisarlo lo podría perfeccionar. –comentó el chico de anteojos.

–Tal vez Orochimaru se hubiese decidió a cooperar con nosotros al fin y al cabo tengo _esto_.

Nagato lanzó al pequeño pelinegro que alcanzó a rodar y no golpearse demasiado.

–¡Kaminari! –gritó el de anteojos corriendo hasta este.

El niño se asustó y trató de escapar, pues no recodaba al joven medico, luego Kabuto vio que Nagato llevaba otro pequeño y reconoció el cabello del castaño, se acercó al pelirrojo y le arrebató al pequeño llevándolo hasta donde Kaminari estaba. Con los dos juntos, Kabuto se interpuso entre ellos y Nagato.

–No dejare que los toques, tendrás que matarme para lograrlo.

Nagato sonrió de lado y empezó a reír burlonamente:

–¡Que puede hacer un insecto como tú contra mi poder! ¡Si tu débil sensei sucumbió ante su alumno no creo que te haya enseñado nada útil!

El chico de cabello plata sintió como todo lo que había creído ingenuamente en esos años no era más que ilusiones de su mente y que Nagato no lo apreciaba ni un miligramo, aunado a la perdida de su sensei sus esperanzas cayeron como castillo de naipes. y empuñando un kunai se enfrentó al de cabello rojo:

–Tal vez no puede hacer mucho, pero lo intentare después de todo hasta los _monstruos_ sangran y mi maestro no pudo haber muerto solo por que tú lo dices.

El de rinnengan se quedó serio y vio que el medico realmente estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo, por lo que optó por retirarse temiendo que en un arranque de furia lo matara y también a los mocosos esos, pero se juró que el motivo de su retirada no era el dolor que sintió al escuchar a Kabuto llamarlo _monstruo_.

Por otra parte el chico de lentes en cuanto vio cruzar la puerta a Nagato cayó de rodillas, pues si bien había gritado que lo enfrentaría sabía que eso era como una sentencia de muerte. Una mano le acarició el cabello y al alzar la vista vio a Yūkimaru que le sonreía. Kabuto se recompuso debía ser fuerte por esos pequeños

–Gracias... Kabuto-san. –Kaminari estaba aferrado a su amigo por lo que este se dirigió a él– Él es Kabuto-san es alumno de tu papá, has oído hablar de él.

Kaminari asintió y por primera vez desde que los habían encontrado los akatsukis, sonrió con sinceridad. Kabuto trató de sonreír, pues no era muy diestro en eso, pero la mueca que hizo fue suficiente para los niños. Al verlos ya más tranquilos les pidió que le relataran como habían sido llevados ahí y por quien. Cuando la historia concluyó Kabuto se acomodó los lentes y suspiró.

–Antes les hubiese dicho que no se preocuparan que a pesar de todo el hombre de cabello rojo no nos haría daño, pero ahora...

–Mis padre vendrán por nosotros, mientras llegan yo los protegeré. –arguyó rotundamente Kaminari.– Ese miente ¿verdad? Papá está vivo.

–Por supuesto, recuerda que las tácticas de los shinobis son crueles para que te hagan dudar. –aseguró Kabuto.

–¡Cierto! –gritó Kaminari sin poder aceptar que su papá ya no estaba.

Los dos mayores miraron al niño que estaba parado con actitud valiente y sonrieron pensando que si, Kaminari se parecía mucho a Jiraiya.

000

La noticia fue siendo llevada y traída hasta llegar a Konoha donde solo se aunaba a tragedias tras tragedias. Los shinobis encargados del rescate de los niños no la pudieron oír sin sentirse culpables. Si bien Orochimaru no había sido un modelo de rectitud no merecía morir y mucho menos si probablemente su hijo también lo estaba. Tsunade no deseaba recibir a nadie y todos sospechaban que pensaba en su amigo Jiraiya que seguro estaría devastado por haber perdido a toda su familia.

000

Haku miró a su pareja que observaba la luna desde su jardín y se acercó llevando una manta, pues Zabuza no llevaba camisa.

–Orochimaru hizo posible que pudiésemos ser padres y fracase en salvar a su hijo.

–Aún no fracasas.

–...

–Que ese niño debe de estar vivo y esperando que vayan a rescatarlo y no podemos darnos por vencidos, yo deseo ir contigo, pero nuestro hijo necesita que no lo ponga en peligro.

–¿De verdad estarás bien sin mí?

–Tú mismo lo has dicho, se lo debemos a Orochimaru-san.

–Buscare buenos compañeros, pero si podemos evitar enfrentarnos a ellos lo haremos. Naruto no puede ir, pues al parecer la técnica que usó es muy poderosa, pero también peligrosa y quedó lastimado del brazo. Kakashi aún no se recupera por completo.

–Pues veremos quien está dispuesto y que sea viable, eso lo decidirá la hokage.

Zabuza asintió y abrazó a su pareja que se acomodó mimoso entre sus fuertes brazos protectores.

000

Al llegar a su base, Tsunade ya lo esperaba. Orochimaru entró a la sala donde ella estaba y cerró la puerta, Kimimaro ya se retiraba cuando escuchó los gritos y destrozos que ocurrían, corrió abriendo la puerta y pudo ver como el sannin de las serpientes era retenido por la hokage que estaba utilizando su enorme fuerza para evitar que este saliera del lugar. Al verlo ella le gritó:

–¡Trae un calmante!

El chico de ojos verdes obedeció saliendo velozmente a la zona de laboratorios y regresó para ver como el pelinegro atacaba a la rubia enredando sus serpientes en los brazos y piernas de esta. Kimimaro se lanzó e inyectó a su sensei que aún luchando y gritando el nombre de su hijo fue cayendo desmayado. Tsunade alzó a su amigo y lo colocó en uno de los pocos muebles que habían sobrevivido al ataque.

–¡¿Qué pasó?!

–... Akatsuki se llevó a Kaminari y a Yūkimaru.

–...

El chico de cabello blanco se cubrió la boca reteniendo el gritó de furia y miedo, y si eso sentía él, no deseaba saber como se sentía Orochimaru-sama.

–Roguemos por que ellos estén con vida.

–¡Yo iré!

–A decir verdad eso es lo que esperaba, que tú fueras. Necesitamos que alguien de confianza esté manteniendo inconsciente a Orochimaru, por que aún no se lo he informado a Jiraiya, pero debo hacerlo y detenerlo también, no podemos dejar que ellos vayan, la forma en que sus emociones están comprometidas solo los harían blancos muy fáciles. Zabuza encabezara el grupo de rescate, pero la intención es infiltrarse y salir con los niños sin que haya combate, los akatsukis son demasiados fuertes y peligrosos para enfrentarlos en su propio territorio.

La rubia llamó a uno de los médicos y le dejó instrucciones, mientras ella se encaminaba con Kimimaro hacia la aldea.

000

Kisame caminó hasta uno de los acantilados y se acercó a Itachi que estaba mirando hacia el horizonte.

–¿Has oído? Tú hermano mató a su sensei, y todos aseguran que vendrá por tu cabeza, aunque no entiendo por que, si solo te convertiste en renegado.

–Manché el apellido Uchiha y lo deje solo en Konoha para enfrentarse a eso.

–Pues seguro que el líder nos mandara a algún lugar lejos de la base para que el enfrentamiento entre tu hermano y tú se lleve a cabo. Eso si el rubio loco no se toma a pecho y va a buscarlo antes que él te encuentre a ti. No puedo creer que aún este molesto por que tu hermano le ganó a matar a Orochimaru, para mí que _solo desea quedar bien contigo_.

–...

Itachi no respondió a la puya de su compañero, pues sabía que Deidara debía ser el primero en morir a manos de Sasuke y no debía intervenir. Kisame dejó su espada apoyada en suelo y se estiró bostezando.

–Solo espero que todo eso no se demore por la _nueva diversión_ de nuestro líder. Capturó al hijo de los dos sannin y creo que le durara el gusto por lo menos una semana más así, que relajate y deja que Deidara se nos adelante.

El mayor de los Uchiha no se movió ni dijo palabra, era una noticia que lo había asombrado en muy mala forma. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar velozmente para buscar la forma de sacar al pequeño Kaminari de Kirigakure.

No pasó mucho cuando la solución vino a él y la puso en practica, caminó de regresó a su senda y el hombre azul lo siguió:

–¿A donde vamos?

–Perder el tiempo nunca me ha agradado, así que en lo que el líder se _divierte_ con el mocoso, nosotros iremos por el Saiken.

–Eso será divertido. Pero debemos decírselo, si no se pondrá borde.

–De eso te encargaras tú.

Kisame asintió y se encaminó hacia Kirigakure, cuando Itachi lo perdió de vista invocó un cuervo poniendo un mensaje en él y lo mando a Konoha. Tsunade debía enviar de inmediato al equipo de rescate para que se encontraran con él en Kirigakure, él mismo sacaría al pequeño del base, pero necesitaba una distracción y más ayuda. En esta ocasión Deidara no podía ayudarlo, pues debía mantener a Tobi _distraído_ en otro lugar y que mejor que en la pelea que iniciaría con Sasuke.

000

Cuando la noticia de la muerte de Orochimaru fue dada, en la base sur se había iniciado una revuelta buscando a Sasuke, pero Guren la detuvo de inmediato y decidió que todos los que vivían en ese lugar debían regresar a sus respectivas aldeas, pues mucho de ellos ya estaban en condiciones de hacerlo, y los que no pudieran serían enviados a Konoha donde el equipo científico del sannin seguiría atendiéndolos.

Por su parte Sasuke y su equipo emprendieron su camino recolectando información empezando por un lugar del que le había hablado Itachi: con la abuela gato. En ese lugar fue la anciana la que le dio la noticia del secuestro de los niños. Al enterarse de lo sucedido con Kaminari, Sasuke decidió acercarse a Konoha para que Naruto le contara acerca de eso, a pesar de las advertencias de sus compañeros de equipo, el moreno optó por ir solo.

Dejó a los tres restantes en el polvorín que administraba la abuela gato y se encaminó a Konoha.

000

Tsunade vio el mensaje e hizo desparecer al cuervo, luego llamó a Shizune y le encargó que mandara por los que conformaría el equipo para esa misión. Zabuza y Kimimaro.

–Shizune yo saldré con ellos.

–¿Irá usted también?

–Saldré con ellos, pero yo voy a buscar a Jiraiya.

–Si se lo va a decir necesitara a ayuda para detenerlo, iré con usted.

–No, tú debes quedarte en mi lugar y ver que todo en la villa vaya bien. Jiraiya es impulsivo, pero entenderá que no puede lanzarse así como así contra Akatsuki, es por el bien de su hijo.

La de cabellera negra aceptó las explicaciones de su maestra, la vio acomodarse su chaqueta verde y al mismo tiempo los dos shinobis –y Haku– se presentaron. Zabuza y Kimimaro esperaron a la orden de la hokage y en cuanto ella la dio, los tres salieron saltando por lo tejados hasta traspasar la puerta de la aldea. En la oficina Shizune y Haku miraron como el grupo desaparecía.

–No te preocupes Haku-kun ellos regresaran a salvo.

–Eso espero.

000

Tsunade corría veloz, pues debía llegar antes de que la noticia se difundiera y llegara a oídos de Jiraiya. En un cruce ella dejó que el dúo tomara otro camino y les encomendó que hicieran todo lo posible por tener éxito.

–Itachi dejó esto. –La rubia invocó al cuervo y permitió que este volara.– Síganlo los guiara y llevara hasta él.

Los dos shinobis corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas daban y es que el ave era bastante veloz. Tsunade siguió su propio camino. Esperaba encontrar rápido a su ex compañero.

000

La figura de capa negra saltaba entre los arboles tratando de no ser notado, llegó hasta las cascadas en la parte baja, hizo algunos sellos y una pequeña serpiente apareció.

–Ve por él, dile que no puedo estar mucho tiempo.

El reptil se retiró velozmente y Sasuke se recargó en uno de las ramas de un gran árbol, buscando que las hojas cubrieran su figura, no esperó mucho cuando sintió que su refugio se movía, al observar hacia abajó vio como la melena alborotada de su dobe brillaba con los rayos del sol, Naruto subía corriendo por el tronco y de un saltó llegó hasta donde estaba Sasuke.

–¡Sasuke! –El blondo se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Sasuke y este lo sostuvo con delicadeza notando el brazo lastimado de este.

Naruto pegó sus labios necesitados a los de su novio y este correspondió con pasión y ansiedad la muestra de cariño. Sasuke acarició por debajo de la camiseta la piel canela, luego escuchando solo a sus hormonas, bajó el cierre del pantalón de Naruto y sacó el pene de este acariciándolo y disfrutando del concierto de gemidos del blondo. El jinchuriki no se quedó atrás e imitó a su novio con lo que el orgasmo llegó a los dos en manos de su contrario. Sasuke se separó del rubio y besó la nariz de este.

–¿Y esto? –Señaló el brazo del rubio. Quien se rascó la nuca sin darle mucha importancia.

–Tengo que hacerle algunas mejoras a mi nueva técnica... –De pronto el semblante de Naruto se volvió apesadumbrado.– Una nueva técnica que no pudo salvar a Kaminari.

Sasuke suspiró y le acomodó la ropa al rubio mientras este hacia lo propio, cuando estuvieron arreglados el moreno jaló al otro a su regazo y lo instó a que le contara todo lo que había sucedido. Naruto inició su relato, al contárselo a Sasuke, el rubio pudo dejar salir todo lo que sintió, la frustración, el odio y la pena por no poder hacer nada por ese niño al que conocían desde que había nacido.

–¡Gritó mi nombre!... eso fue lo último que dijo.

–Recuerda que él es un chico fuerte, ademas aún tenemos a Aniki allá.

–Si, pero yo quisiera ir.

–Naruto tú eres uno de los objetivos de Akatsuki no puede arriesgarte o arriesgar a otros si te atrapan.

–... Ademas con lo de Orochimaru-san todo hablan muy mal de ti y oficialmente eres un traidor.

–Y después seré un fratricida, pero cuando seas hokage me exoneraras y me pondrás como capitán Anbu, claro que primero hay que disolver ese estúpido consejo, luego crear de nuevo la policía de Konoha y...

–Ya, ya que aún no estoy a cargo y ya estás haciendo todo una lista de tareas.

La conversación llegó a su fin y los dos chicos se despidieron si bien ambos querían salir a Kirigakure, un plan ya había iniciado y no podía detenerse. Caía el atardecer cuando se dieron el beso se despedida.

Sasuke subió por las rocas para perderse en el horizonte con la mirada azul siguiéndolo, en esos momentos ellos no podían hacer mucho, más que seguir con lo que habían ordenado los mayores.

000

Si Orochimaru había sido difícil detener, el sannin de los sapos lo estaba siendo más, pues este había usado un jutsu de intercambió y se había escondido en un sapo que llevaba la delantera a la rubia corriendo por las calles de la aldea rumbo a la salida de esta. Pero Tsunade no era sannin por nada y alcanzó al anfibio antes de que se lanzara a uno de los pozos que eran alimentados por el rio, la mujer zarandeó al pobre animal hasta que este _regurgitó_ a Jiraiya a quien de inmediato golpeó y de ese modo –aturdido–, ella le dijo:

–Ya he mandado a un equipo de rescate y el Uchiha nos ayudara desde dentro, pero si ahora Orochimaru o tú van, solo alteraran el plan.

–¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡¿Como esperas que nos quedemos sin hacer nada?!

–Confiemos en ellos.

–No puedo...

–Jiraiya dame un día, si en ese lapso ellos no regresan con Kaminari, yo iré con ustedes.

000

El cuervo se introdujo por el drenaje que salía de la ciudad y al hacerlo una voz que salía de este les ordenó:

_...Desde este momento escondan su chakra_.

El dúo obedeció y se adentraron en los enormes tubos siguiendo a su guía, recorrieron ese laberinto y cada vez el agua fue subiendo de nivel hasta que tuvieron que nadar para avanzar poco después salieron aun espacie de lago –algo contaminado– y ahí el ave que parecía no afectarle el agua los guió hasta una orilla rocosa, al frente de esta se levantaba una aldea que semejaba una zona industrial más que un lugar donde habitar, ahí el ave les volvió a _hablar_:

... _Esperen aquí y desháganse de quien llegue a verlos, no debemos ser descubiertos_.

Zabuza se sumergió en el agua y solo dejó de los ojos hacia arriba fuera de esta, mientras Kimimaro buscó lugar entre dos rocas que parecían un perfecto escondite. Las barreras parecían abarcar todo el perímetro a ras de donde ellos se encontraban. Los de Akatsuki estaban muy confiados en que nadie entraría en Kirigakure por su propia voluntad.

En las calles de esta, Itachi llegaba con Kisame que optó por adelantarse a ver al líder y proponerle que les permitiera cazar al Saiken. Itachi caminó mas despacio, pero cuando perdió de vista a Kisame corrió por los callejones aledaño y buscó una de las recovecos que Deidara y él habían encontrado durante su inspección, que si bien eran bastante estrechos para que cupiera una persona podía acomodarlos para poder entrar, sin embargo sabía que debía ser muy rápido.

Pain escuchaba aburrido a Kisame que no era de muchas palabras y no estaba atrayendo la atención de este. Nagato estaba demasiado ensimismado aún en los sucesos de unas horas antes y es que a pesar de odiarlo no podía quitarse las palabras hirientes que Kabuto le había dicho, por eso no notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni siquiera notó cuando Tobi le dijo que se iba con Deidara, pues este planeaba matar al Uchiha menor y cobrar la deuda con los del _sharingan_. Por ese motivo los seis caminos –incluido el Deva– no parecían estar al cien por ciento de su capacidad, lo que favoreció la infiltración del de _sharingan_ que haciendo uso de este, revisó trampas o jutsus y los burló hasta llegar a las habitaciones más reservados del líder. Itachi escuchó atentamente algún indicio que lo llevara a los niños, por lo que la voz de Kabuto le llamó poderosamente la atención y la siguió. Una figura femenina escondida cerca, vio al moreno akatsuki, pero lo ignoró y caminó en sentido contrario a donde él se encontraba... Konan no aceptaba que una guerra involucrara niños por muy hijos de sannin que fueran.

Momento antes el de anteojos abrió su celda con ayuda de su bisturí y con cuidado vio si no lo vigilaban cuando un tipo de cabello naranja y largo se paró frente a él lo enfrento:

–Tengo la medicina de... del líder y debo llevársela.

–Tienes prohibido salir, yo se la llevare y ahora regresa ahí.

Kabuto fingió tropezar y cuando el _nuevo_ camino animal –que era quien lo estaba vigilando– en un acto totalmente bizarro lo atrapó para que no se cayera, el medico soltó un frasco que al estrellarse formo una cortina de humo muy espesa, conforme lo habían planeado los niños cubiertos con un pañuelo reptaron por el suelo y salieron del laboratorio, algo que hubiese sido inútil si no hubiese estado Itachi con _sharingan_ activado quien corrió hasta ellos los alzó en vilo y desapareció en un santiamén. Pues por muy distraído que estuviese Nagato no podía dejar de notar la huida de los niños. Por eso cuando el de cabello naranja disipó la nube de humo y notó esto, tomó del cuello a Kabuto alzándolo, estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, pero algo dentro del pelirrojo –que manejaba al camino– _le gritó_ que no lo lastimara, por eso este solo lanzó al medico y salió en busca de los fugitivos.

Itachi usó toda su velocidad y esquivando por poco las trampas logró salir hasta donde había agrandado la abertura, de ahí sintió que ya los alcanzaban por lo que...

–Yūkimaru abraza a Kaminari. –ordenó

Y los arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al lago, rogando por que no se ahogaran, y regresó a toda velocidad a las calles principales.

En el aire los niños estaban aterrados de chocar contra el agua, más no tuvieron que hacerlo, pues de la nada surgió un enorme sapo que se los tragó de un bocado y salió nadando hasta la orilla contraria a la ciudad, ahí el anfibio abrió la boca y entregó su carga a los dos shinobis que lo veían aún asombrados. Jiraiya cumplió su promesa de no ir, pero no podía dejar de mandar a uno de sus sapos. Zabuza y Kimimaro revisaron a los pequeños e iniciaron el recorrido de regreso, más no sería tan fácil, pues ahora con la voz de alarma dada todos los shinobis se estaban movilizando y buscando en todo el perímetro. Los tubos del drenaje les parecieron eternos a los shinobis, pero lograron salir y seguir corriendo, más varios shinobis de Kirigakure les cortaron el paso. Zabuza dejó a Yūkimaru y Kimimaro bajó a Kaminari:

–No se muevan de aquí. –ordenó Zabuza.

Los dos menores se acercaron uno a otro y obedecieron. _Kubikiribōchō_ fue desenvainada y Zabuza peleó contra varios de los que los estaban retrasando su huida, no podía quedarse, pues si los akatsukis llegaban, todo sería inútil y no tendrían ni una posibilidad de escapar. Kimimaro utilizó su armadura deteniendo a los que se acercaban demasiado a los niños, sin embargo los contrincantes parecían duplicarse como si fuesen Kage bunshin. Yūkimaru colocó a Kaminari detrás de su espalda y buscando algo con que defenderse encontró una arma que utilizó como espada colocándose en pose de ataque. Uno de los atacante logró lanzar con éxito varios kunais que iban en dirección de los niños, más estos fueron repelidos por una pared de _Shōton_ que los protegió dejándolos aislados... Guren no podía dejar que otros rescataran a Yūkimaru, había seguido a Zabuza y Kimimaro, pero al entrar a la ciudad les perdió el rastro por eso al verlos salir se unió a la defensiva.

–¡Vamos que no tenemos tiempo de divertirnos! –gritó la mujer.

Guren no esperó y los pocos rivales que quedaban fueron convertidos en estatuas de cristal. Los –ahora– tres mayores cargaron con los pequeños y corrieron de nuevo.

Mientras en el ciudad Itachi buscaba junto con Kisame a los fugitivos, pues el líder se había enfurecido por ese escape, incluso llamó a Tobi, Deidara y Zetsu para que regresaran, más en ese preciso momento Deidara ya había encontrado a Sasuke. Tobi le informó a Nagato que no regresarían y que lo que sucedía era su problema, que lo resolviera solo.

Los fugitivos ya estaban muy lejos del peligro y los niños iban riendo felices y aliviados Yūkimaru veía embelesado a su gran amiga Guren a quien admiraba cada vez más. Mientras Kaminari con la confianza de regreso trataba de tocar a _Kubikirib__ō__ch__ō_ desde los hombros de Zabuza que bajo las vendas sonreía soñando en el día en que su hijo o hija fuera tan curioso como el hijo de los sannin. El regreso a Konoha estaba cerca, sin embargo a Zabuza le pareció triste que ese pequeño valiente aún no supiera que uno de sus padres había muerto.

000

El tiempo corrió y al ver que la perdida del hijo de los sannin era una realidad, Nagato dejó escapar su poder destruyendo gran parte de la estructura donde se encontraba, luego se dirigió hasta donde tenían confinado a Kabuto y haciendo que el camino animal se alejara entró a la diminuta celda tomó por el cuello al de gafas y lo azotó contra la pared más cercana.

–¡¿Como te atreviste a ponerte en mi contra?! ¡Te haré pagar por esto!

Los golpes parecían no detenerse y la piel de Kabuto iba quedando al descubierto por las ropas desgarradas, los ojos del pelirrojo escanearon el cuerpo del menor y el dique que por lo regular detenía las hormonas –que se creían inexistentes en él– de Nagato, explotó inundando todos sus sentidos y volviéndolos salvajes. El separarse de la estructura le llevaba una gran cantidad de chakra y dolor al quitarse las barras de metal que manejaban a los _caminos_, pero sus urgencia era mucha y Nagato hizo todo eso velozmente y a pesar de que su cuerpo se resintió un poco no fue suficiente para detenerlo y se acercó acechando a Kabuto quien aún jadeando por el castigo vio la mirada de deseo en los ojos del rinnengan y por inercia relajó su cuerpo y esperó el _ataque_. Los jirones de ropa fueron retirados y la boca del pelirrojo recorrió cada uno de los hematomas besándolo con delicadeza anhelando que con eso se borraran, Kabuto pasó del infierno al paraíso con esa boca que le absorbía hasta el último pensamiento coherente, el de cabello rojo se hincó entre las piernas del menor y tomó estas con las manos separandolas para admirar la intimidad de Kabuto a sus anchas. Nagato no era un neófito en tomar a un hombre, pero sentía –sin querer aceptarlo– que con ese mocoso que se entregaba a él a pesar de que hacía unos minutos estaba por arrebatarle la vida era una experiencia diametralmente diferente.

–Maldito mocoso te voy a marcar como mi propiedad, por dentro y por fuera.

Un gemido fue la única contestación que pronunció el medico y la única que necesitó Nagato, ese Nagato posesivo y apasionado como nadie había conocido. El mayor empujó en el cuerpo de Kabuto y este a pesar del dolor, sonrió de lado... Como buen estudiante de Orochimaru estaba listo para convencer –con _hechos–_ al reticente Nagato que las investigaciones del sannin de las serpientes eran verdaderas. Las penetraciones eran salvajes, pero ambos las estaban disfrutando inmensamente. Nagato levantó las piernas blancas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, pues de ese modo podía entrar más profundamente en el chico de cabello plata. Pocos minuto más tarde el orgasmo explotó y aun sudorosos y regulando su respiración se quedaron recostados, el mayor no estaba listo para pensar y desenredar sus emociones y Kabuto quería darle tiempo. De ese modo Nagato salió del menor y se levantó yendo hasta su estructura.

–Si no es necesario ¿Por que no deja de dirigirlos por unas horas? es por el bien de su salud.

El pelirrojo no respondió, más en contra de todo pronostico pasó de frente la base de metal y siguió por el pasillo.

–Esto no significa que dejaras de ser mi prisionero.

–Lo imaginaba.

Kabuto se trató de levantar y con trabajo lo consiguió, tambaleando avanzó, pero no esperaba que Nagato regresara sobre sus pasos y lo tomara de la cintura guiándolo hasta su habitación, ahí lo ayudó a llegar a la cama, donde sin decir palabra lo acompañó iniciando con otra ronda de sexo.

Nada estaba escrito y Kabuto no esperaba un final feliz, pero por el momento su vida estaba a salvo, sobreviviría para comprobar si su sensei de verdad estaba muerto y también para que Nagato pudiese comprender...

000

Deidara nunca esperó que Sasuke anduviese por ese lugar y solo, pero era como si el destino estuviese a su favor o en su contra. Volando en las aves de arcilla el rubio tuvo que informar a Tobi de su descubrimiento:

–Lo he encontrado.

–¿A cual?

–...

Los dos akatsukis se acercaron y Tobi fue el que confirmó quien era al que encontraron.

–Te pareces a Itachi-san.

–...

Hubo una explosión que Sasuke libró gracias a una de las serpientes, pero con eso iniciaba una obra de teatro que debía ser muy convincente. Los pequeños explosivos fueron amasados por _las bocas _del rubio, para eso fue necesaria la velocidad de Sasuke quien intentó cortar a Tobi más no lo consiguió. Deidara apreció la fuerza del moreno y fue creando más figuras explosivas, hasta llegar a la C tres que era bastante grande como para crear figuras más pequeñas en su interior. Con eso la oportunidad de alejar al de mascara llegó y con el pretexto de hacerlo plantar bombas, el de ojos azules lo alejó lo suficiente para susurrarle el plan de ataque al menor.

–... Un poco de entrenamiento y diversión ¿Lo soportaras Sasuke?

–Prueba, Deidara-san.

Sasuke se puso serio y se defendió con todo lo que tenía, mientras sonreía internamente al notar que las formas que hacía el rubio le parecían algo tiernas, claro que jamas se lo diría a este, no si deseaba seguir completo y no hecho pedazitos. Cada minuto de pelea ambos adversarios iban conociendo y por que no decirlo admirando la fuerza y técnica del contrario, pero Tobi que deseaba un final pronto, los _alentaba_ a su manera.

–!Eh sempai por que no le llevas la cabeza de su hermano a Itachi-san como regalo de _aniversario_! ¡Sabes Sasuke, Deidara-san es tu _cuñado_!

Sasuke frunció el ceño sabiendo que el tipo de mascara buscaba que esa información lo enfureciera, sin importarle cual de los dos quedaba en pie. Deidara comió la arcilla y escupió a su clon gigantesco _Garuda_ y el menor de los Uchiha no pudo dejar de pensar que su aniki había escogido bien a su pareja, pues era muy fuerte y astuto al notar que el otro akatsuki ya se estaba desesperando y por eso adelantó el _gran final_ de ese acto. Los explosivos microscópicos se esparcieron por el aire, más Sasuke pudo escapar del mismo modos que el rubio, las quemaduras cubrían el cuerpo de ambos, pero faltaba poco para que todo terminara. El clon de arcilla fue atravesado y la caída de los dos fue inminente. Con los dos sin mucho chakra el acto final por fin llegó y la boca simulada del pecho del rubio por fin se usó... la Explosión semejó una estrella de luz infinita. Uno más de lo akatsukis sucumbía y de Sasuke... no se sabía nada.

000

Los niños eran llevados ante la hokage que veía la sonrisa resplandeciente de Jiraiya que esperaba con ella. La rubia acusó a su amigo:

–Prometiste no interferir. –amonestó la rubia.

–Yo no fui.

–No fuiste tú, pero mandaste a un _representante_.

–Te lo dije no podía quedarme con lo brazos cruzados y créeme que cuando Orochimaru despierte, te querrá asesinar. –bromeó el de cabello blanco.

–No me importa, si esos críos están bien.

–A veces temo que Yūkimaru ya no quiere ser amigo de mi hijo siendo que siempre estará en peligro. –lamentó Jiraiya, que creía que la amistad entre shinobis salvaba vidas.

–No debes preocuparte al parecer eso dos se estiman mucho. Y por cierto me llegó el informe de un tercer elemento en el equipo de rescate... esa mujer es muy fuerte.

–¿Guren?

–Si, me gustaría tenerla entre mis kunoichis.

–A ella puedes llegar por medio de Yūkimaru, lo quiere mucho. –afirmó Jiraiya sonriendo.

–Recuerda que estás triste por la muerte de tu pareja. –amonestó Tsunade.

–No lo digas que aunque sea una farsa es aterrador pensar en perderle.

La voz de Zabuza se escuchó y Tsunade autorizó la entrada del grupo. Kaminari saltó de los brazos del ex renegado y corrió hasta Jiraiya llorando, el hombre estrechó a su hijo en brazos y lo besó por toda la carita deseando que su pequeño no hubiese pasado por nada de eso. Tsunade le preguntó algunas cosas al equipo:

–¿Pueden llegar a esa ciudad?

–Seguramente. –respondió Zabuza.

–Es bueno saberlo, pero no es viable después de todo no sabemos con que peligros nos encontraremos.

–Déjalo por la paz Tsunade. Si su objetivo es el que tememos, ellos vendrán tarde o temprano. –dijo Jiraiya.

–Pero Kabuto-san se quedó.

Los mayores se quedaron callados escuchando la afirmación de Kaminari.

–Es cierto, él está vivo y nos ayudó a escapar. –aseguró Yūkimaru.

Todos los presentes a –excepción de los niños– estuvieron seguros que probablemente el de gafas había pagado caro esa ayuda y no estaría con vida, pero no podían decirlo frente a los pequeños. Zabuza pidió autorización para retirarse.

–Adelante ve a darle la noticia a los otros. –dijo la rubia.

–Zabuza muchas gracias, has hecho mucho por mí. –le dijo Jiraiya.

–Es mi trabajo y gracias a Orochimaru-san yo puedo saber lo que es amar a un hijo como lo hacen ustedes.

El ex espadachín de la niebla no hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía era muy objetivo. El shinobi de Konoha salió y Jiraiya también estaba por irse juntos con los discípulos de Orochimaru, pero la rubia no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad y como quien no quiere la cosa le preguntó a Guren:

–Estando en esa cueva no hay mucho que ver ¿No prefieres residir en la aldea?

La mujer de cabello violeta miró a la sannin.

–Mi lugar está con Orochimaru-sama y Yūkimaru no querría estar lejos de Kaminari. Pero si lo que desea es que trabaje a su servicio solo póngase de acuerdo con mi sensei. Y agradezco su ofrecimiento.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y salió llevando de la mano a Yūkimaru. Kimimaro llevaba a Kaminari. Jiraiya se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado.

–Dile a Orochimaru que lo veré pronto, cuando se le pase el enojo y también dile que tiene alumnos muy leales. Ni para intentarlo con el chico del clan Kaguya por que seguro que me contestara lo mismo.

Jiraiya asintió y salió siguiendo a Guren y Kimimaro. Tsunade lo detuvo preguntando:

–¿Aún buscaras información del líder de Akatsuki?

–Le prometí a Orochimaru que iría por su alumno, pero... por lo menos para saber como murió y traer su cuerpo de vuelta.

000

En la puerta de la torre, Naruto ya esperaba al grupo y al verlos corrió a abrazar a los dos niños.

–¡Están bien renacuajos!

Los menores consolaron a su amigo que botaba lágrimas de alivió. Kaminari le susurró al de ojos azules:

–No llores o tus ojos se pondrán rojos y ya no le gustaras a Sasuke-nii. –Al decir eso el niño pelinegro sonrió socarrón y tomando de la mano a Yūkimaru echó a correr.

–¡Mocoso este!

Y así salieron de la villa; los niños siendo perseguidos por Naruto y sus guardianes detrás. Jiraiya optó por caminar más despacio no podía comportarse como si nada, si estaba de luto.

El camino a la cueva se le hizo largo al pequeño pelinegro temiendo que esa noticia que circulaba y por la que los aldeanos de Konoha lo veían con lastima, no fuera cierta, en su corazoncito sentía que su papá estaba vivo y su padre le hubiese dicho si era lo contrario. La puerta seguía igual, pero Naruto se les adelantó y los detuvo.

–Ahora tiene unos sellos especiales y ustedes no podrán salir si no van acompañados de un adulto.

–Tú no eres adulto Naruto-nii.

–Sigue así y no te ayudare a entrar gordi... –El rubio se detuvo apenas habían sido dos días y Kaminari se veía desmejorado, a Orochimaru le daría un infarto o querría arrasar con algo al ver de ese modo a su hijo. Por fin entraron y Kaminari corrió por los pasillos llamando a su papá. Orochimaru salió de donde había estado sedado hasta hacía un par de horas y abrió lo brazos para que su hijo se lanzara hacia ellos, el niño se aferró a la ropa del pelinegro mayor y lloró de alegría de estar en ese amoroso refugio de nuevo.

–Mi niño...

–Papá...

Los presentes veían ese rencuentro con ganas de llorar, pero siendo todos ninjas el único que se permitió hacerlo fue el pequeño castaño. Jiraiya llegó y se unió a ese abrazo lleno de alivio y alegría. El grupo pasó a comer y cuando a mitad de la comida los dos menores sucumbieron al sueño los llevaron a su habitaciones. Orochimaru no era muy emocional y las contadas ocasiones que lo era, no sabía como demostrarlo por lo que al estar todo el grupo de adultos dijo:

–Esos dos deben entrenar más, ya no podemos permitir que se posponga. Guren. Kimimaro ustedes serán sus primeros sensei, y cuando sea tiempo seguirán Sasuke y Naruto y por último Jiraiya y yo.

Los otros tres solo asintieron sabiendo que el dejar en sus manos a esos pequeños era la forma de agradecer que tenía el sannin de las serpientes. Jiraiya colocó su gran mano sobre la pierna de su pareja como muestra de apoyó y cariño.

En la cena de esa noche Orochimaru llamó a Yūkimaru y le acarició el cabello.

–Kaminari me dijo todo lo que hiciste por él y te lo agradezco.

–No tiene por que Orochimaru-sama, él es mi amigo.

Jiraiya con el morenito en brazos veía la escena y sonrió de lado, eso pensaba él de Orochimaru cuando se conocieron.

000

Suigetsu usó el pergamino y la enorme serpiente apareció, ella estaba viva para sorpresa del chico de agua, claro que notó que sus escamas parecían haber sido protegidas por una especie de armadura de cristal... ¡Claro Guren! supuso Suigetsu, Orochimaru no podía dejar que su apreciada Manda sufriera heridas. Del lado de la malhumorada serpiente Sasuke y Deidara salieron tambaleándose y apoyados uno del otro.

–¡Para otra vez avísame que me invocaras dentro de una explosión mocoso! –reclamó la serpiente desapareciendo de inmediato.

Suigetsu se acercó al dúo y trató de ayudarlos.

–Ustedes si se toman las cosas muy en serio. –opinó el chico de cabello aqua.

–Este artista que hasta de su muerte hizo una obra de arte ¡que casi nos mata de verdad!

–Callate Sasuke y déjame descansar me duele todo mi cuerpo. –calló el rubio.

–Y crees que a mí no, quedamos más que fritos. –Pero el rubio ya no respondió, estaba desmayado y Sasuke lo siguió minutos después.

Suigetsu llamó a Jugo y entre los dos se llevaron al rubio y al moreno a una posada alejada de todo. Karin se puso a curarlos, con la consabida advertencia del chico de agua:

–Sin tocar más de la cuenta, que si Itachi sabe que te propasaste con cualquiera de los dos le importara un rábano que seas una mujer y te mandara al Tsukuyomi sin boleto de regreso.

–¡Callate! ¡Aquí tú eres el único pervertido!

–No te quejabas anoc...

El sonido del agua se escuchó en la habitación, pues Karin había pateado la humanidad de Suigetsu.

000

Al anochecer del día de la huida, la búsqueda de los fugitivos se detuvo con las últimas noticias de Deidara y su muerte y Pain salió personalmente a decirlo y si alguien notó algo raro en el de cabello naranja no se atrevieron a mencionarlo, pero algo le decía a Itachi que Pain sospechaba, que si bien Kabuto pudo actuar solo, el que los niños lograran huir se debía a alguien más.

–Itachi deberías de estar agradecido con Deidara, se sacrificó para quitarte ese problema de tu camino. –mencionó el líder.

El moreno no respondió y cuando la reunión se disolvió constató que no solo él pensaba que Pain solo esperaba la oportunidad de demostrar su traición y poder ejecutarlo.

–¿Que te dijo, podemos o no ir por el Saiken? –preguntó Itachi desviando al atención de su compañero.

–El líder quiere ir a presentarle sus respetos a Deidara y verá muy raro que tú no quieras ir también ¿O es que no te importa?

–No lo reviviré, si lloró su muerte.

–Dicen que tú hermano también falleció.

–...

Kisame ya no siguió hablando, opinaba que Itachi decía menos de lo que sentía y le dolía más de lo que su actitud demostraba, aún así Kisame sin decirle nada a Itachi se encaminó hasta donde Deidara había fallecido no se llevarían mucho tiempo, pero esperaba que con eso el líder dejara de sospechar de ellos o del difunto rubio.

000

La vida seguía y por horas de descanso se cobraba días de trabajo y Tsunade debía movilizar un grupo para_ la captura _de Sasuke, pues el no hacerlo sería muy sospechoso, más cuando cierto kazekage estaba muy seguido de visita en Konoha enterándose de los pormenores de cercano alumbramiento de Haku.

Jiraiya dejó a su familia en la base y se entrevisto con Tsunade para planear como perseguirían a Sasuke y al mismo tiempo darle caza a Akatsuki. Entre los dos optaron por mandar dos equipos en busca de noticias de los dos objetivos y para eso el equipo siete y ocho fueron llamados. Naruto se sintió feliz de poder ir oficialmente por su teme y deseaba partir de inmediato a pesar de que su brazo estaba convaleciente.

Al salir de la torre Konohamaru detuvo al grupo y les mostró su técnica especial, los varones de ambos equipos se sonrojaron un poco y las chicas se ofendieron. Sakura al regañar al menor hizo que este representara una escena que casi hace aflorar las colas del Kyūbi «¡¿_Sai con mi teme?! ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas!»_ pensó el rubio.

Los grupos se separaron para prepararse para su partida al día siguiente. Kakashi y Naruto se fueron por el mismo camino a pesar de que el rubio le lanzaba miradas airadas al adulto.

–Nii-chan no está en casa. –dijo tajante Naruto.

–Lo sé.

–Si hoy te quedas en nuestra casa, mañana no habrá como levantarte.

–¿Serás tan cruel de no dejarme despedir de Iruka?

–...

–¡Malvado! –se quejó amargamente el de mascara.

El rubio ni se inmutó, pues Kakashi no había cambiado el rumbo. Llegaron al barrio Uchiha y saludaron a Haku que recolectaba algunas plantas de su jardín y siguieron hasta la residencia Uchiha. Naruto abrió y dejó que su sensei entrara.

–Me ayudaras con la cena.

Hatake asintió y para cuando el delfín llegó, la cena estaba servida y entre compartir las últimas noticias se pasó rápido. Naruto se despidió y dejó que los mayores lavaran los trastes, pues de ese modo les daba un poco de intimidad. Estos lavaban y secaban en lo que Kakashi le robaba besos a Iruka, para cuando se retiraron a la habitación del maestro, ambos estaban más que listos para una noche de pasión. Algo que amaba Iruka de su pareja es que todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que Kakashi le hacía el amor era muy tierno y cuidadoso con él preparándolo concienzudamente, estaban en ropa interior besándose cuando un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Kakashi...

–Te doy dos segundo para que te vistas Kakashi.

Itachi estaba en cuclillas sobre la ventana y sus ojos con el sharingan activado brillaban en la oscuridad.

–¡Itachi!

Regañó Iruka fastidiado, viendo como el copynin se vestía velozmente.

–Ese tipo que estando tú y mi pequeño hermano solos en casa, está de aprovechado.

–Itachi, te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú y que ya sabías que Kakashi era mi novio.

Kakashi se quedó inmóvil, el regaño de Iruka estaba haciendo que las aspas giraran... pero en su dirección.

–Yo... yo...

–Kakashi nos vemos mañana, por que los Uchiha por más que crecen no cambian.

Concluyó Iruka y se giró hacia su amigo.

–¿Que pasa? No creo que nada más hayas venido a molestar a mi novio.

–No, vengo a decirte algo que por supuesto, como todo en nuestra familia, es secreto...

Itachi le relató acerca del plan y es que no quería que su amigo sufriera por si se enteraba de su muerte.

–Voy a ver a esos dos y luego me reuniré con Kisame.

–Cuídense.

–Y tú cuidate y te encargo a Naruto.

Iruka acompañó a Itachi a ver al rubio que dormía como siempre todo despatarrado y destapado, por lo que el moreno lo acomodó y lo cubrió retirando sus cabellos de la frente.

–Como quisiera que fueran bebés de nuevo a los que cargaba y llevaba conmigo. –dijo en un arranque de sinceridad Itachi.

–Deben de crecer y vivir su vida.

–Si...

Iruka acompañó a su amigo hasta la cerca y ahí lo vio partir saltando entre los tejados.

El del sharingan llegó a mediodía a la posada _Juvenil_ y entró sin que lo notaran, Buscó la habitación y entró viendo como los dos herido yacían tumbados, mientras los otros tres los cuidaban.

–Itachi-san. –saludó Jugo.

Itachi contestó con una inclinación de cabeza y se acercó a los durmientes se colocó entre los dos y suspiró abatido, Deidara había sobre actuado y su otouto le había seguido el juego y ahora los dos parecían anuncio de hospital. Los compañeros de Sasuke salieron dejando que el mayor de los Uchiha tuviese un rato a solas con esos dos. Itachi acarició el cabello de Sasuke y besó la boca de su rubio.

–Sería malvado abusar de tu novio estando él en esas condiciones. –murmuró Sasuke.

–Otouto baka.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

–Él quería _un final _espectacular y no me pude negar... tú sabes la debilidad de los Uchiha por los rubios.

–Si, afortunadamente Minato-san estaba casado y padre también. –bromeó el moreno mayor.

–¿Quien?

–Olvídalo. –dijo Itachi y se permitió sonreír de lado, se inclinó hacia Sasuke -que no pudo _huir_ por las heridas- y besó su frente.– Debo aprovechar que no puede escapar de una muestra de cariño de tu aniki.

000

Jiraiya escuchaba como su hijo le contaba emocionado de las nuevas técnicas que estaba aprendiendo, pero una frase del niño le dijo que no habían buscado demasiado información donde seguro era la mejor opción... en los dos niños.

–... Es poderoso, pero yo lo venceré algún día, el hombre pelirrojo tiene su carro de metal y unos ojos raros, son como...

–En espiral.

–¡Si papá! ¿Lo conoces?

Miles de gracias a todos y todas por leer y comentar:

narusempai, alessa-vulturi, Alba marina, harunablakrose, Moon-9215, Zanzamaru, Saya Uchiha Si Gaara ya está más que puesto para tener hijos hiperactivos con Lee. Duda resuelta de Nagato y Kabuto. Haku se merece ser feliz. ¿Matar a Jiraiya?..., Kachenjunga y Fo Nuinelli.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXXII**

Jiraiya puso su mente a trabajar, debía consultarlo con Orochimaru, así que llevó al niño hasta el laboratorio de este, pero antes debía pasar por Yūkimaru. Al llegar a la habitación tuvo que esperar, pues el pequeño castaño tomaba una ducha después del arduo entrenamiento. Con los dos niños de la mano el sannin de los sapos llegó a su destino y llamó al pelinegro mayor.

–Orochimaru debemos hablar.

–¿Es urgente?

–Es sobre el líder de Akatsuki. Los niños lo vieron en persona.

Orochimaru dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y siguió a su pareja. Entraron a una sala y les hicieron varias preguntas a los pequeños.

–Es posible que tenga que ver con los otros miembros de Akatsuki, no conocí a todos, pero aseguran que había más. –concluyó Orochimaru.

–Para estar seguros debemos investigar. Cuando vaya por Kabuto puedo buscar más información.

–Me parece bien, pero no puedes ir solo.

–¿No confías en mis habilidades?

–No estamos para heroísmo Jiraiya y te recuerdo que ahora tu vida no te pertenece solo a ti.

Kaminari y Yūkimaru veía a los dos sannin sabiendo que esa conversación ya no era de su incumbencia así que el castaño tomó la mano del menor y salieron sigilosos del lugar.

Ya un tanto alejados Kaminari le preguntó a su amigo:

–¿Crees que padre vaya solo?

–No lo creo, tu papá se lo prohibió.

Kaminari ya no dijo nada y quiso creer lo que decía su amigo.

000

La noche era calurosa o a él le parecía, se destapó y se removió inquieto; a su lado Zabuza se despertó de inmediato, eso era algo que el mayor había desarrollado durante los meses de embarazo, estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo:

–¿Que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

–No... no lo creo, es que tengo mucho calor, pero me destapo y me dan escalofríos.

–Te acomodare la almohada.

Dijo el mayor y se levantó para acomodar las almohadas en las que descansaba Haku desde hacia uno dos mese atrás con la barriga ya muy grande no podía dormir acostado y por eso se recostaba con respaldo para no lastimar su espalda. El kazekage -incluso- le había obsequiado un juego ortopédico de almohadones. Haku trató de acomodarse, pero ahora una molestia en su bajo vientre no se lo permitió.

–Voy a baño.

No es que estuviese informando si no que ahora para levantarse necesitaba un poco de ayuda y Zabuza estaba feliz de poder ayudarle y acompañarle. Cuando por fin el menor estuvo de pie un sonido de agua se escuchó seguido de un grito de asombro:

–¡Se rompió la fuente!

–¡No puede ser! ¡Si no has tenido contracciones!

–¡Y eso que!

Zabuza se asombró de la forma de responder de sus siempre tranquilo y amable Haku, pero no era para menos, debido al panico de estar a punto de parir, así que buscó lo que necesitaría y cargó con su pareja para salir corriendo hasta el hospital, donde al llegar ellos la alarma fue dada y poco minutos mas tarde se vio a Tsunade y su equipo conformado por Shizune, Hiroshi y Sakura llegando para preparar todo. La sala de operaciones fue despajada y al padre lo sacaron a empujones nada amables de la rubia sannin, pues siendo una operación nunca antes hecha y algo peligrosa nadie que no fuera del equipo de médicos podía estar presente.

Afuera Zabuza se recargó en la pared de la sala de espera y trató de serenarse. Gaara llegó poco después junto con un Lee que parecía haber sido levantado de la cama, pues aun llevaba su pijama puesta –seguramente el kazekage había sido el culpable– y se acercaron al ex renegado.

–¿Hace mucho que entraron? –cuestionó el pelirrojo.

–Una hora. –respondió el ex espadachín de la niebla.

Gaara era de pocas palabra y Zabuza... igual, por lo que los dos concluyeron con eso la conversación. Lee por su parte buscó una butaca cómoda y se dispuso a esperar las noticias de los médicos, aunque ya se estaba quedando dormido. El pelirrojo se sentó cerca de Lee y este sintiendo su presencia, buscó recostarse sobre el hombro de su _prometido_ y en un movimiento natural Gaara comenzó a acariciar el cabello negro. Esa pareja no parecía haber pasado de compartir algunos besos y caricias, pero se llevaban bien y eso era lo importante.

Poco a poco las visitas fueron llegando. El amanecer se veía en el cielo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la rubia voluptuosa con un bulto en brazos. Zabuza corrió hasta ella y Tsunade colocó en los brazos temblorosos –acostumbrados a manejar una espada–, al pequeño milagro, Tsunade fue la única testigo de una lágrima que surcó el rostro férreo del shinobi al sostener por primera vez a... su hija.

Cuando la multitud no pudo detener su curiosidad, Zabuza se dirigió a ellos y mostró orgulloso una preciosidad de piel blanca y escaso cabello castaño. Gaara vio a la pequeña y se alejó del grupo para dirigirse a Tsunade.

–¿No hubo complicaciones?

–Solo un poco de trabajo, por las caderas estrechas del gestante, pero nada de peligro. Mi amigo fue un genio algo loco, pero genio.

–Por eso mismo creo que la captura de su asesino ya debió de ser ordenada.

–Por supuesto.

–Las cosas no siempre son alegres y los pocos momentos que lo son deben disfrutarse. –se escuchó la voz de Rock.

Entre sonrisas y felicitaciones la pequeña pasó de brazos en brazos entre los conocidos de sus padres. Haku despertó y la bebé fue regresada con este para que la concoiera con mas tranquilidad. Zabuza entró y caminó radiante de felicidad hasta la cama donde descansaba el castaño, este al verlo estiró los brazos para sostener a su pequeña y al tenerla entre ellos acaricó su pequeño rostro y luego giró aver al hombre que sonreía de oreja oreja dejando ver sus colmillos que jamas mostraba.

–¿Estás contento?

–No puedo creerlo y ni siquiera lo merezco.

–Ella es nuestra redención. Nuestra Nozomi*

Dijo Haku y besó a su hija, Zabuza abrazó a los dos prometiéndose que lucharía por que ellos estuviesen a salvo.

000

Itachi ayudó a un reticente Deidara a vestirse, mientras Sasuke los veía desde su futon.

–Esos perros son buenos rastreando. –comentó Sasuke.

–Seguro que fue idea de Kakashi. –dijo Itachi.

–El tipo que es novio de tu amigo. –preguntó el rubio de coleta.

–Si por desgracia. –contestó Sasuke.

–... –Itachi no respondió.

Deidara sonrió internamente, los Uchiha eran muy posesivos con sus allegados y no parecían aprobar mucho a copynin. Karin y los otros entraron para ver si ya estaban listos; los shinobis de Konoha ya estaba cerca y debía salir de ese lugar de inmediato. Deidara se fue con Itachi y Sasuke con su grupo.

–Sasuke no te alejes mucho, nos veremos pronto. –ordenó Itachi.

–Si aniki.

El Uchiha mayor y Deidara vieron alejarse al grupo de Sasuke y cuando los perdieron de vista ellos iniciaron su camino.

–Es muy reciente todo, ¿no crees que el líder sospeche?

–Ya no se puede espera más, han pasado muchas cosas y ahora la confianza del líder en mí es nula.

–¿Por que?

Itachi le relató todo al rubio, desde el secuestro y escape de Kaminari.

–No puedo regresar.

–Entiendo ¿Y que hicieron sin mi cuerpo?

–No esperaban encontrar nada después de _esa_ explosión. Ustedes me asustaron de verdad.

–¡Fue una obra maestra! ¿No crees?

Itachi vio la expresión de orgullo y felicidad del rubio y asintió abrazándolo, estaba condenado, pues estaba total y absolutamente enamorado de ese rubio explosivo y loco.

Corrieron veloces hasta el polvorín donde Itachi dejaría a Deidara y el regresó con Kisame, para hacer acto de presencia en donde fue _la tumba_ del rubio.

000

Nagato se bebió el contenido del frasco y no pudo negar que se sintió revitalizado cuando sintió el liquido correr en su interior. Su cuerpo recuperaba masa muscular y su palidez estaba remitiendo, sin contar que su fuerza física ya no estaba por debajo de lo que una vez fue. Kabuto seguía sus experimentos y Nagato trataba de protegerlo del resucitado Tobi que solo buscaba una oportunidad de deshacerse del chico. El pelirrojo sin embargo pasaba cada vez más tiempo alejado de su estructura metálica y sin querer eso daba pie al de mascara para probar que Kabuto era una distracción para el _líder_ de Akatsuki. No era para menos, pues en ese momento el pelirrojo se acercó por detrás al de anteojos y lo tomó de la cintura besando el cuello blanco, el mayor metió sus manos por debajo de las ropas del medico y acarició lo que encontró a su paso, haciendo que Kabuto respondiera a sus intenciones; con el lívido por las nubes Nagato desnudó al menor y buscando un punto de apoyo subió a este a la mesa acomodándose entre sus piernas y comenzando con la penetración, el pelirrojo se había hecho adicto a esos encuentros y Kabuto no hacía nada por detenerlo, cuando el semen del mayor llenó las entrañas de Kabuto este se dejó ir y suspiró satisfecho, el pene flácido del mayor abandono el cuerpo de su amante, en lo que este se limpiaba y limpiaba a su amante vio los frascos y redomas en las que trabajaba su _prisionero_.

–¿Mas vitaminas y regeneradores?

–Si algo de eso...

Nagato frunció el ceño y observó al chico que se acomodaba la ropa evitando verlo.

–¿Y que más?

Kabuto se terminó de vestir y miró al mayor temiendo que _ese_ momento hubiese llegado demasiado pronto y que en ese instante se decidiría su destino.

–Pruebas positivas.

–¿De que? –preguntó el akatsuki, pero temiendo que conocía la respuesta.

–De que... él o ella... existe. –respondió Kabuto valiente, mostrando su vientre y en gesto protector lo cubrió con su manos.

El chakra del pelirrojo se arremolinó furioso, incluso la lluvia arreció en Amagakure. Kabuto retrocedió, pero solo fueron unos pasos antes de que la presión de esa ola lo aplastara contra la pared del lugar y aún se las arregló para gritar.

–¡No lo lastimes!

Las imágenes de su padres muertos y su sufrimiento después de que eso sucedió azotaron la mente de Nagato, el hambre el frio y la soledad, lo golpearon como si fuesen reales, Yahiko, Konan y él hambrientos y sin que nadie se apiadara de ellos ¡Él no quería que eso pasara de nuevo a otros niños! ¡Para eso era un dios para crear un mundo donde los fuertes vivirían! ¡La vida en las naciones shinobi no era algo que se pudiera heredar a las otras generaciones! ¡Debía evitar ese dolor a como diera lugar! se decía el pelirrojo caminando hasta Kabuto con claras intenciones de...

–No debe nacer, no puede existir.

–Por favor no me lo quites.

Kabuto no era un hombre que dejara ver sus emociones, actuando siempre frio y calculador en todas las situaciones, pero en ese momento se veía sobrepasado por esa amenaza hacía él y su no nato, por eso esa suplica salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

–¡¿Como pudiste?! ¡¿Que buscabas con traer a un niño que será asesinado por dinero o para beneficio de algún señor feudal?! ¡Otro peón sacrificable! O dime ¿crees que vivirás lo suficiente para no dejarlo en la orfandad?

Kabuto buscaba una replica que lo salvara y a su hijo, pero en ese momento no se venía nada a la cabeza. No deseaba aceptarlo, sin embargo intuía esa reacción en el akatsuki, por lo que supuso que...

–Si esa es su decisión, sabe que no soy tan fuerte para oponerme, pero creo que por lo menos puedo elegir como moriremos y no será en tus manos, no te daré ese gusto ¿creíste que cumplirías tu capricho de poder deshacerte de un niño creado de este modo?

Kabuto luchó lo suficiente para salir del lugar y buscar al que sabía sería su _verdugo_, amaba al ser que crecía en su interior a pesar de que su razonamiento científico le decía que solo era algo tan pequeño como un grano de arroz, más estaba consciente que su suerte estaba echada desde el momento en que Zetsu lo encontró y lo llevó como prisionero y todo ese tiempo solo fue como extender neciamente un final. A pesar de todo hubiese deseado decirle a su sensei que había logrado ser un candidato idóneo para gestar, aunque el _éxito_ final no fuera posible. Corrió por los pasillos hasta la terraza donde tantas veces vio a Tobi. Nagato reaccionó, pero no siguió al medico sintiendo que esa era la mejor solución, pues si bien se negaba al hecho de sentir algo que no fuera odio o ganas de vengarse, creía que no podría levantar la mano para asesinar a Kabuto y al hijo de este, aunque odiara al medico y su forma arbitraria de tambalear su mundo y sus creencias por hacer esa estupidez.

Mientras el de anteojos ya había llegado a su destino y el de mascara lo veía sin interés:

–¿Y tú que haces lejos de tu _defensor_?

–...

–Vaya, así que finalmente te desechó, pues siendo que no posees nada que me pueda ser útil...

–Lo poseo. si deseas que esos cuerpos que has recuperado u otros más, regresen y sean tus sirvientes. Por supuesto mi vida a cambio de ese conocimiento.

–Eres astuto. ¿Como tomara Nagato tu cambio de lealtad?

–¿De que hablas? si _me matarás_ ahora y nos evitaremos engorrosas explicaciones y que él si lo haga.

–¿Que habrás hecho para hacerlo enojar tanto como para matarte?

–...

–No me interesa si con eso me mostraras el _Edo tensei, _puesseguro que esa técnica es de la que hablas y no en vano tu difunto maestro era un usuario de esta, me la mostraras o mejor aún lo manejaras para mí. Si no lo haces o me quieres engañar, me asegurare de que tu mocoso no vea la luz del sol.

Kabuto no se asombró de que Tobi supiese sobre su embarazo, no en vano ese tipo era el real líder de los akatsukis. Hacer tratos con él no era muy confiable, pero el de cabello plata prefería una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir a nada.

000

Esa tarde Konan entró a la sala y vio a Nagato _subiendo_ a su aparato mecánico, la mujer se quedó parada y después de pensarlo un poco se acercó al pelirrojo entregándole un pedazo de tela quemada.

–¿Que es esto?

–El último trozo de lo que fue tu humanidad.

–No entiendo.

–Lo que quedó de Kabuto, Tobi _usó un katon_.

Ella se retiró lamentando de nuevo como esas luchas arrastraban a inocentes a la muerte y todo por un sueño –que aunque deseara creerlo– tal vez no se cumpliría y si lo hacía que parte de ellos viviría en ese otro mundo, si ya no les quedaba nada más que recuerdos y culpa.

Nagato arrojó el pedazo de tela sobre la mesa abandonada del laboratorio y salió del lugar, clausurandolo. Acumulando todo el odio contra si mismo, Nagato se preparó para seguir y apresurarse con las capturas de los jinchurikis y crear ese mundo ideal para los que vivirían en el. El poseedor del rinnegan sonrió de lado, sintiendo que era algo hipócrita pensar en los el futuro de otros, cuando a su hijo no le había permitido nacer.

000

Orochimaru acomodó a Kaminari y lo cubrió más con la manta, luego salió de la habitación hasta donde Jiraiya lo esperaba.

–Vamos.

–Tsunade se alegrara de verte mañana.

–Se alegrara de verme o de que le invitaras unos tragos.

–Las dos cosas. –contestó sonriente el de cabello blanco.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron hasta su habitación y Orochimaru se preparó para ducharse en lo que Jiraiya recogía algunas cosas que llevaría a su viaje. Desde la ducha Orochimaru lo llamó y el sannin de los sapos no se hizo esperar. Se desnudó y se dispuso a lavarse antes de entrar en la tina, el pelinegro se acercó a tallarle la espalda y el cabello.

–¿Por que tan cariñoso mi pequeño reptil?

Orochimaru no contestó y solo se recargó en la fuerte espalda de Jiraiya. Este se giró y lo abrazó, pues sin decir palabra Orochimaru le mostraba lo preocupado que estaba por él y esa peligrosa misión. Jiraiya besó a su pareja y este respondió con el mismo ímpetu, luego se levantó y acomodó a horcajadas sobre Jiraiya quien acarició la hombría semi despierta del moreno, a continuación el sannin de cabello blanco se levantó cargando al otro llevándolo hasta la tina y ahí ayudado por el agua preparó a Orochimaru que se debatía entre besar todo lo que encontraba a su paso o gemir por las atenciones que le proporcionaba Jiraiya. En cuanto el sannin de las serpientes se sintió listo, se empaló en el falo de su amante que gruñó satisfecho y se levantó para entrar más en él. Orochimaru se aferró a los hombros de su pareja y se impulsó para subir y bajar en un movimiento suave que se fue convirtiendo en uno más rudo conforme pasaba el tiempo haciendo que el agua de la bañera se desparramara. El esfinter de su pasivo se apretó alrededor del miembro de Jiraiya al llegar al orgasmo, catapultando a este allá mismo. Jadeando los dos hombres se quedaron abrazados sintiendo esa separación como una pesada loza sobre su cuerpo y alma.

A la mañana siguiente los dos sannin caminaron hacia Konoha.

–¿Te despediste de Kaminari?

–Claro, aunque fue difícil explicarle por que no puede ir conmigo.

–Entiendo.

Orochimaru usó uno sellos y cambió su apariencia y de ese modo los dos se encaminaron a Konoha, evitaron al puerta principal y llegaron hasta la torre de la hokage donde a grandes rasgos se relataron lo que había descubierto con el interrogatorio a los dos menores. Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo con la misión de Jiraiya, sin embargo deseaba ser ella la que fuese con él, más este la convenció de lo contrario.

–Naruto necesitara a alguien que le muestre como ser hokage, después de todo su padre no pudo hacerlo. –dijo Jiraiya.

–Es tan parecido a Minato que es imposible no recordarlo. –murmuró Tsunade sonriendo tristemente.

–Yo creo que debieron decírselo, no veo por que fue un secreto, le dijeron lo del demonio en su interior, pero no lo de sus padres, es ilógico. –aportó Orochimaru claramente fastidiado ante ese hecho.

–El tercero lo prefirió así. –respondió la rubia.

–De todos modos el Uchiha mayor le habló mucho de Minato o más bien del _rayo amarillo._ Le contaba historias de él para dormir. –dijo Jiraiya sonriendo melancólico.– Incluso le ha dicho que sus padres lo amaban.

–¿Y Naruto nunca preguntó si Itachi los conocía? –preguntó Tsunade claramente sorprendida.

–Conoces como saben enredar esos Uchiha para no decir la verdad.

Orochimaru asintió y sonrió de lado recordando como Jiraiya había estado celoso de su admiración por los Uchiha. Rato más tarde Jiraiya se encaminó a la salida de la aldea y dejó a Tsunade en la banca que junto con un shinobi desconocido lo veían partir.

–¿Es cierto que tú quisieras ir con él?

–Lo es, pero ya vez según él, yo soy más útil en Konoha.

–Ese tipo siempre ha sido amable, pero concuerdo en que él sería mejor Hokage.

–Callate Orochimaru.

–Sabes anciana, yo no acostumbro pedir permiso así que... cuida de nuestro hijo.

–¡¿No pretendes seguirlo o si?!

–Por supuesto, para asegurarme de que no se arriesgue por tu estúpida aldea.

–Te recuerdo que es la tuya también.

–Si como sea.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Si, adoro a mi hijo, pero no puedo dejar que el hombre que amó vaya solo a esta misión.

La rubia vio alejarse al otro sannin pensando en que si no estuviese tan ebria hubiese sido más elocuente para convencerlo de no ir.

Orochimaru caminó hasta la cueva y recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento donde Kimimaro le mostraba varios golpes de taijutsu a Kaminari, en lo que Guren atacaba a Yūkimaru que escapaba usando su velocidad, el sannin observó por un momento la practica y se congratuló por su buena decisión al escoger a esos maestros para los niños. Kaminari esquivó un golpe y lanzó una patada que rozó las mangas del joven del clan Kaguya. Orochimaru detuvo el entrenamiento y llamó a Kaminari que corrió feliz a contarle su hazaña, el mayor lo escuchó y al terminar lo felicitó e instó a seguir superándose, pero antes de que el niño corriera de regreso con su sensei, Orochimaru lo detuvo:

–Kaminari ¿sabes que padre y yo te amamos verdad?

–Si.

–Pero a pesar de eso, tu vida no es tan pacifica como quisiéramos y tratando de hacerla de ese modo debemos pelear con shinobi muy fuertes.

–Si y cuando ustedes se van... –El niño trató de parecer valiente– debo seguir con mi entrenamiento y ser un mejor shinobi.

–Ese es mi niño valeroso. Por eso te vengo a decir que voy con tu padre.

–¡Que bien! –Orochimaru se quedó quieto al ver la reacción de su hijo y este lo abrazó fuerte.– tenía miedo de que padre fuera solo a pelear con ese hombre.

–Bien hijo, entonces quedas a cargo de todo. –dijo orgulloso el pelinegro mayor.

El pequeño pelinegro asintió y vio a su papá partir seguido de los dos senseis, que seguro recibirían órdenes. Yūkimaru se paró junto a su amigo y posó su manos sobre su hombro, pero este evitó el contacto y en cambio se lanzó a abrazar al castaño y comenzó a llorar quedito, mientras era consolado por Yūkimaru.

000

Los equipos se dividieron y continuaron la búsqueda. Naruto no se despegaba de Kiba y Akamaru que parecían tener mas idea de que dirección venía el rastro de Sasuke. El rubio corría esperando que el plan no sufriera complicaciones, por lo que no debía encontrar pronto a su moreno. Una distracción y Naruto estuvo frente al mayor de los Uchiha.

–¿Como está mi rubio revoltoso?

–Bien aniki ¿Qué pasa?

–Seguro que algunos akatsukis andan por estos lugares no te separes de tu grupo y no intentes buscar a Sasuke. –El rubio se rascó la nuca.– Es en serio Naruto.

–Bien.

Aceptó el rubio enfurruñado, el moreno se despidió no sin antes revolver el rubio cabello, Naruto trató de alejarse de mayor, pero sonrió contento de ver de nuevo a su aniki o a un clon de este. Naruto regresó al camino donde los Kiba informaba de que el olor de Sasuke se había dispersado.

000

Jiraiya salió del sapo y vio la ciudad y como la lluvia caía abundante, el sannin se dirigió al interior de esta disponiéndose a buscar información. Los dos shinobis que serían sus victimas entraron _al local_ y pidieron servicio, cuando Jiraiya se disponía a seguir con su plan, la puerta del local se volvió a abrir desconcertando al cantinero.

–Lo siento señor ya hemos...

–Está bien, solo buscó un lugar donde secar mis ropas.

Dijo el viajero, que se quitó la capa y caminó a sentarse en la barra. El cantinero siguió con su plan y para cuando los sujetos estuvieron atrapados por el estomago del sapo Jiraiya se giró al tercero.

–¿Que haces aquí? ¡¿Como dejaste a Kaminari solo?!

–Nuestro hijo estuvo feliz de que viniera contigo y no piense arrepentirme o disculparme por ello. Estoy aquí y puedes aceptarlo o no, pues no me pienso ir.

Jiraiya dejó ese tema, pues no podían estar discutiendo en una situación como esa y se dispuso a seguir con el interrogatorio.

–Jiraiya la lluvia cesó, creo que ellos se dieron cuenta de que entraste, por eso aproveche y te seguí.

El interrogatorio no les dio mucha información, pero Orochimaru se divirtió viendo un shinobi convertido en rana. Cuando el sapo con el prisionero fue mandado a Konoha ellos se dispusieron a entrar, claro que Jiraiya era la pantalla, pues iría con el ninja de Amegakure y el pelinegro escondería su presencia.

Ya dentro de la ciudad, cuando las hojas de papel aparecieron, ambos sannin recordaron a quien pertenecían, después de todo esa fue la primer ruptura que tuvo su relación al separarse por tres años, pues Jiraiya no quiso dejar desamparados a esos niños y Orochimaru se negó a quedarse con él. El sannin de las serpientes suspiró recordando, pues desde ese momento inició con las investigaciones, que ahora les había dado a Kaminari y todo por que en su fuero interno deseaba darle descendencia a Jiraiya.

Nagato hizo su aparición, Orochimaru lo miró desde su escondite, no recordaba mucho a eso niños, más ese que estaba viendo no se parecía a ninguno de ellos, pero si Jiraiya decía que era él, solo había que creer. La invocación de animales era la especialidad del rival, por lo que Jiraiya hizo lo propio, mientras Orochimaru seguía los movimiento de la mujer esperando que le diera alguna pista del paradero de Kabuto.

En el campo de batalla Jiraiya invocaba a los dos ancianos que parecían más interesados en las novedades que en la batalla:

–¿Y tú esposa donde está? –preguntó el anciano.

–No es esposa Pa, es esposo. –corrigió la anciana.

–Pero Ma, tuvieron un hijo, Gama-sannin lo dijo. –insistía el viejo sapo.

–Es que este chico se buscó a alguien muy inteligente que pudo darle un hijo a pesar de ser varón... aunque a veces dudo que lo sea con esa cara y cuerpo afeminado.

Jiraiya detuvo la conversación temiendo que Orochimaru escuchara _los halagos _de los dos sapos.

–Honorables ancianos él está por aquí, pues el enemigo es muy poderoso siendo que posee el rinnegan y por eso me ayudara si lo necesito.

La noticia fue punto para otra discusión que fue cortada, al ver que el enemigo pretendía atacar.

El sannin de las serpientes agradecía estar escondido al ver cada desfiguro que su esposo hacía, aunque supiera que el poder de este se acrecentaba de modo sennin, a pesar de los bailes que le gustaba hacer a este. Todo pensamiento festivo quedó de lado cuando otros dos hombres con rinnegan fueron invocados y Orochimaru creyó que pronto tendría que salir a ayudar a Jiraiya.

La técnica de como trabajaban esos tres fue descubierta por Jiraiya y los ancianos y corriendo por las tuberías Orochimaru tuvo que dejar de observar a la chica e ir tras el grupo, no sabía que tramaban eso _tres_ sapos, pero vio la oportunidad de deshacerse de uno de los de cabello naranja, ese que absorbía jutsus el cual estaba ocupado absorbiendo el fuego, Orochimaru no era tan honorable como Jiraiya y no pretendía empezar a serlo, por lo que le dio un tajo a la espalda del shinobi desde detrás y se escondió de inmediato para no ser visto, sabía que no le había provocado un gran daño, pero por algo se empezaba. Desde su escondite vio el por que Jiraiya era llamado sannin, pues logró capturar a esos tres y encerrarlos en el cubo antes de atravesarlos con las espadas.

El de cabello blanco se retiró esperando que Orochimaru se uniera a él, más esto no sucedió... otro contrincante apareció de la nada logrando darle un golpe a Jiraiya. El sannin de las serpientes no podía seguir en las sombras y veloz reptó por los túneles tomando _algo_ para inmediatamente salir detrás de su pareja y detener su caída, lo logró por poco. Jiraiya notó lo de su brazo:

–¿Que ha sido eso? –preguntó incrédulo Jiraiya sosteniendo lo que antes era su brazo.

–Más de ellos. –respondió el pelinegro.

Los seis hombres salieron y uno de ellos fue el que les habló:

–Los _muertos_ nos visitan. Eso es perfecto de ese modo nos podremos deshacer de dos leyendas. Somos Pain.

Jiraiya hizo un campo y trató de llevar a Orochimaru a él para protegerse, pero siendo seis contra dos no había mucho que pudieran hacer para escapar, los ataques de los Pain no se hicieron esperar y los dos sannin se vieron acorralados por tres cada uno, el fuego, aceite e invocaciones eran las armas de los de Konoha, las serpientes de agua junto con las espadas de viento se unieron como defensa, cansados y mal heridos los dos sannin se refugiaron cerca de una roca. Jiraiya jadeando notó como su pareja tenía una barra de metal en cada una de su piernas.

–Esto se ve feo.

–Jiraiya-chan debemos escapar.

–Lo se honorable anciana, pero no podemos si ellos están esperando a que salgamos para atacarnos.

–¡Demonios!

–¿Qué pasa Orochimaru?

–Estás cosas me están jalando hacia el agua, es como si...

El pelinegro cortó la frase al notar que el _primer_ Pain salió del agua y le clavó una de esas cosas en el hombro a su esposo. Con una barra de metal atravesada en su hombro y Orochimaru con una en cada pierna, ambos sintieron como estás trataban de controlarlos o algo parecido. Al ver la frente del Pain que logró atravesar la barrera, el cerebro de Jiraiya comenzó a trabajar uniendo los cabos sueltos, más aún faltaba un punto que concluyera sus deducciones.

–Debo salir de nuevo. –concluyó decidido.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas loco! Allá afuera morirás, somos dos y no pudimos. Y así como estoy no creo poder ayudarte mucho. –respondió Orochimaru.

–Debo hacerlo, si queremos que esta misión no sea un fracaso y también tener información que ayude a derrotar a Akatsuki.

–Concuerdo con tu esposo, no debes salir Jiraiya-chan.

–Lo siento anciano, ustedes deben irse y por favor llévense a ese Pain con ustedes... Orochimaru yo lo distraeré debes irte también, Kaminari te necesita.

–Mira estúpido, Kaminari nos necesita a los dos y si crees que me iré dejándote abandonado estás muy equivocado.

Los ancianos se bajaron del sannin de cabello blanco y Orochimaru aprovechó para acercarse a este, lo tomó del rostro y pegó sus frentes.

–Te amo y si tenemos un pequeña posibilidad de escapar de esto juntos, lo intentaremos.

–Ahora sé que crees que moriremos, pues nunca me había hablado tan tiernamente.

–Baka.

Las barras de metal fueron retiradas por Jiraiya de las piernas del pelinegro que se mordió los labios para evitar gritar de dolor, de ese modo y abrazándose para ponerse de pie los dos se dispusieron a luchar de nuevo. La barrera fue retirada y ambos nadaron buscando un lugar que los escondiera por un momento de los Pain. Orochimaru nadó lejos de su esposo buscando cubrir otro punto de vigilancia, pero no perdió de vista a Jiraiya para atacar al mismo tiempo. El sannin de los sapos frunció el ceño y ese fue un gesto que le indicó al moreno que Jiraiya había encontrado su respuesta, pero en ese mismo instante uno de lo Pain atrapó a Jiraiya con la intención de romperle la garganta. Una ola de semejaban serpientes furiosas contraatacó y juntó con ello Orochimaru se unió a la defensiva enroscando sus brazos en el Pain que tenía a su pareja, sin embargo los otros cuatro hombres de cabello naranja no se quedaron inmóviles y pronto ya tenían a los sannin bajo control.

–¡¿Que rayos pretenden?! –preguntó siseando Orochimaru.

–Ya que van a morir aquí, se los diré.

El plan fue relatado y los dos sannin escucharon incrédulos la extravagante por no decir enloquecida idea. En un último intento Orochimaru preguntó:

–¿Donde está Kabuto?

–Hecho cenizas.

Las barras de metal fueron de nuevo hacía los dos hombres y Jiraiya con sus últimas fuerzas acercó a su pareja para sentirlo hasta el final. Orochimaru respondió al gesto de Jiraiya, más una enorme mole se interpuso entre los sannin y los Pain, el pelinegro jaló a su pareja y se lanzó al lago rogando por que Manda les diera un mínima ventaja de salir de ahí, sabía que su buen amigo no sobreviviría, pero era eso o dejar solo a Kaminari. Usando cada miligramo de fuerza Orochimaru nadó jalando a Jiraiya que estaba muy mal herido, cuando llegaban a los túneles de agua –que habían mencionado los niños– escucharon la explosión que seguro significaba que su guardián había sido vencido. La huida era imposible a menos que... Orochimaru removió a Jiraiya y le pidió que hiciera un último intento e invocara un sapo calabaza.

000

El grupo de búsqueda se topó con un incordió que parecía con ganas de no permitirles llegar hasta Sasuke. Naruto estuvo feliz por ello y por tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un akatsuki, el grupo se dispuso a combatir a ese rival y seguir con la búsqueda del Uchiha.

000

Sasuke recibió el mensaje y llegó hasta el lugar acordado por su aniki, sus acompañantes se quedaron atrás junto con Kisame y Sasuke entró a las ruinas. Itachi lo esperaba y comenzaron con el encuentro usando gengutsus en donde Itachi le contó como estaban las cosas:

–Zetsu está espiándonos y no dudo que Tobi se le una y ya que hablamos de él debes saber que es un Uchiha.

–¿Como?

–Recuerdas que hubo alguien que convenció a nuestro clan para hacer esa rebelión donde todo o casi todos murieron.

–Si.

–Es este tipo, por lo que a ciencia cierta no se que pretende o que tan fuerte es, por lo que no caerá tan fácilmente con un engaño, debemos ser lo mas reales posibles. –Itachi se guardó que también le revelaría le secreto de como obtener el _mangekio sharingan_.

–Lo imagino, estuvo cuando pelee con Deidara.

–Entonces a combatir otouto, a ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto.

Fuera de ese universo Zetsu admiraba que ninguno de los dos Uchiha se hubiese movido de su lugar y en cambio llevaban la pelea a otro dimensión. Pero la pelea física debió iniciar e Itachi usó su comodín confesandole el secreto a Sasuke que se quedó asombrado por esa revelación, y también por la forma tan drástica como se lo dijo su hermano mayo «_¡Que rayos, si parece un jodido maniático!_» pensó Sasuke viendo a Itachi gritarle que él sería su _repuesto_ de ojos.

Los dos Uchiha se quedaron enfrentados y se dispusieron a combatir, los shuriken volaron cual lluvia de muerte, un kunai detuvo a la espada y a continuación Itachi hizo retroceder a Sasuke hasta que lo tuvo a su merced para poder arrancarle un ojo... el chico logró escapar por poco, pero no fue tan lejos, pues el clon lo detuvo listo para que perdiera el otro globo ocular...

Sasuke se levantó jadeando y vio retador a su hermano, que aún no podía creer que su pequeño hubiese derrotado su _Tsukuyomi_. Zetsu también quedó gratamente sorprendido y agradecido de haber estado como espectador de esa lucha, después del combate entre Pian y los sannin que terminó en el posible escape de ellos, él no quiso quedarse, pues se perdería la batalla de los Uchiha, esta que disfrutaba de sobre manera. Los _gengutsus_ quedaron de lado y fue el turno de los _ninjutsu_ e Itachi hizo los sellos correspondientes para el _amaterasu_ o sería correcto decir que lo intentó, pues Sasuke fue más rápido y lo interrumpió atacándolo con una shuriken grande junto con la sombra y no conforme lo hirió en una pierna, pero Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por no tocar un punto vital en su aniki. Sus elementos chocaron y casi se quedan atrapados por el fuego, por lo que llevaron la pelea a la cúpula donde el característico fuego Uchiha se enfrentó, el _amaterasu_ hizo la diferencia y este persiguió a su objetivo hasta hacerlo cenizas. Itachi vio que fue un truco y que Sasuke que este estaba a salvo, el menor debió ponerse serio, pues ya no tenía mucho chakra y el que poseía. Lo utilizó para crear el _katon_ que creó las condiciones necesarias para el _Kirin_.

Itachi vio a su hermano y notó que su chakra era casi nulo, eso lo hizo recordar cuando Sasuke era un bebé y se cansaba de verlos entrenar a Iruka y a él, se colocaba frente a ellos y enfurruñado se cruzaba de brazos esperando que se de tuvieran y lo cargaran en brazos para llevarlo de regresó a casa, junto con un rubio medio dormido que también esperaba, y por un instante deseó alzar en brazos a su hermano pequeño y sacarlo de ahí. Una sonrisa surgió en los labios de Itachi al notar que eso no podía ser, pues Sasuke era un shinobi que combatía con todas sus fuerzas para ser un digno rival y se aseguró de que eso concluyera rápido por el bien de ambos. La criatura de rayo atacó e... Itachi no se levantó.

Zetsu se quedó esperando si el Uchiha mayor se levantaba, pero el mismo se había tenido que cubrir por el impacto del ataque de Sasuke, uno mortal para Itachi. La lluvia cesó y Sasuke se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Itachi. La victoria era suya.*

–Adiós Itachi-sama.

Fue la frase de despedida de Zetsu abandonando el lugar. Sasuke no se sostuvo mucho tiempo en pie y cayó hincado, el cuerpo del su aniki se fue trasformando en cenizas, en lo que el real salió de debajo de los escombros y fue hasta su hermano. Lo ayudó a levantarse.

–Vamos otouto no es hora de dormir.

–Estoy cansado.

–Lo se, ya falta poco. Tu equipo no debe de tardar. Ve con la abuela gato ahí nos veremos y evita a Tobi por el momento ya te buscara y tendrás que ir con él, no confíes en nada de lo que dice ¿Entiendes?

Sasuke asintió un poco adormilado e Itachi lo colocó con amoroso cuidado en el suelo para que durmiera, para después retirarse lo más discreto posible, no sin antes dejar un remplazo de su cuerpo. Itachi salió del lugar con mucho trabajo ya que el combate si fue bastante real junto con las heridas que obtuvieron.

000

Orochimaru arrastró a Jiraiya un poco más para esconderse en unas rocas, debían salir de esa zona de peligro, pero el sannin de las serpientes no sabía como lo lograrían, no hasta que notó que un sapo los veía. Su trasporte había sido destruido unos metros atrás y lograron escapar por muy poco, pero los dos estaban demasiado heridos como para dar un paso, por lo que visión de un sapo con capa fue celestial para Orochimaru.

–No se preocupen, nosotros los llevaremos ¿verdad Pa?

Eso fue lo último que escuchó el pelinegro antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

000

Gaara caminó llevando los paquetes en lo que Lee seguía conversando con Haku quien ya había sido dado de alta. Zabuza cargaba a su hija como si fuese la cosa más frágil del mundo. Eran unos nuevo padres que brillaban de felicidad. El pelirrojo desde que Suna era la _patrocinadora_ de ese embarazo, se había hecho cargo de todos los gastos alegando que era como practicar para cuando tuviera a los suyos. Los ex renegados estaban agradecido con el joven kazekage aunque este no hablara más que unos pocos monosílabos.

000

Tobi jugó con el equipo de búsqueda por un rato, pero al saber que la pelea de los Uchiha terminó, se alejó sin más, no sin antes dejar ver que era un poseedor del sharingan lo que levantó una ola de asombro. Naruto y los otros corrieron intentando llegar antes que lo akatsukis a donde el combate de lo Uchiha se llevo a cabo.

Karin y lo otros dos trataron de llegar hasta Sasuke, pero las llamas de amaterasu no se los permitieron y Tobi se llevó a Sasuke, y lo tres estuvieron seguros que eso no les gustaría a Itachi cuando se enterara.

Cuando Tobi fue por el cuerpo de Itachi al querer tocarlo se convirtió en cenizas lo que hizo enfadar al líder de Akatsuki, sin embargo consideró que otro remplazo Uchiha era un buen botín. Al llegar a su refugio particular Tobi dejó a Sasuke recostado y llamó a quien le ayudaría a curar sus heridas. El de mascara vio como Kabuto cocía y vendaba dejando a Sasuke fuera de peligro.

–¿Como está?

–Está mal, pero nada que no solucione un poco de descanso y medicina.

–Quien lo dijera si eres de utilidad. Ahora hay que esperar a que despierte.

Kabuto asintió y salió de lugar sintiéndose menos solo, con Sasuke estando ahí.

*Una disculpa, pero no pude poner la última parte de la pelea de eso dos, por obvias razones.

*Nozomi: Sueño. Esperanza

Muchísimas gracias a:

narusempai, Alba marina, alessa-vulturi, kaoryciel94, Saya Uchiha -Kabuto estuvo feliz por un tiempo, lástima. Sasuke y Deidara son un dúo explosivo jejeje. Itachi es una cosa hermosa por lo menos en este _fic_ jajajaja- y lady-noryko.

¡Pocos, pero sinceros! jajajaja


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo XXXIII**

Tsunade entró cual tromba en el laboratorio y a gritos, ordenó que prepararan todo para atender a los sannin. Fukasaku se desapareció del lugar en una bola de humo él también debía atender sus heridas. El equipo entero de científicos se esforzaba por salvar a los dos heridos que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, y aún con eso Orochimaru todavía llamó a Tsunade y le entregó un pergamino. La rubia lo desenvolvió y negó con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, el sannin pelinegro había conservado el brazo de Jiraiya y aún con todo lo que habían sucedido no lo perdió.

Kaminari era abrazado por Kimimaro, Yūkimaru no se despegaba de su lado. Esa noche Fukasaku-sama había llevado a los dos hombres a la cueva que les servía como refugio, pero el morenito no era tonto y sabía que ellos no estaban bien, por lo que ver a su madrina llegar para ayudarlos fue como un rayo de esperanza.

Tsunade tuvo que retener las lágrimas y buscando la fuerza para salvarlos en los recuerdos vividos con esos dos, se dedicó a curarlos...

Sarutobi estaba recargado, mientras Jiraiya le daba la bienvenida a la rubia:

–Hola soy Jiraiya, no te preocupes puedes darme una carta de amor más tarde.

Orochimaru sonrió y le dio un codazo a su compañero.

–Soy Orochimaru y no le hagas caso a este baka.

Los recuerdos terminaron, mientras el sudor en la frente de la rubia fue limpiado y ella siguió operando, los sangrados internos eran graves en ambos, más el equipo medico hacía su mejor esfuerzo para detenerlos.

000

El equipo de búsqueda regresó con las malas noticias de la muerte de Itachi Uchiha –miembro de Akatsuki– a manos de Sasuke. En cuanto todos los integrantes se dirigieron a sus hogares, Naruto regresó al barrio Uchiha donde lo esperaba Iruka en la puerta.

–Sé que vienes cansado, pero creo que querrás visitar a Haku y Zabuza... nació su bebé, fue una niña.

El rubio sonrió radiante y solo dejó su capa para salir de nuevo junto con Iruka con dirección a la casa de los nuevos padres.

–¿Y a quien se parece ella, Iruka-nii? Espero que a Zabuza-san no.

–¡Naruto! Pero ya la veras... es tan bonita como su papá.

–¡Que bien ttebayo!

–¿Y como te fue en la misión?

–Sasuke _mató_ a Itachi ¿Tú ya lo sabías cierto?

–Si, Itachi vino a decírmelo.

–¡¿Y por que no lo vi?! –se quejó el rubio.

–Dormías, pero él si te vio.

–A veces me da miedo que todo esto nunca termine y que nos sigamos llenando de mentiras. Quiero regresar a como eramos antes, viviendo juntos y tranquilos nosotros cuatro, bueno si se nos unen Deidara-san y Kakashi-sensei no me molestaría.

Iruka colocó su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio y lo atrajo hacia él.

–Lo haremos ya lo veras. Y ahora a conocer a la nueva habitante del barrio Uchiha.

Ambos llegaron hasta la casa de sus vecinos y tocaron. Zabuza salió a abrir y les dio la bienvenida, el rubio saludó y entró veloz para conocer a la pequeña. Iruka dejó una bolsa con fruta en manos de Zabuza y caminó con este a la sala donde Haku le mostraba al de marquitas a la bebé de piel clara y cabello oscuros. Naruto la vio y la tocó curioso, pero no se atrevió a sostenerla.

–¡Es muy bonita ttebayo! ¡Felicidades!

Los padres agradecieron y relataron el nacimiento al rubio.

–¿Entonces Gaara se decidió a llevar el tratamiento a Suna? –preguntó el rubio mientras jugaba con los deditos de Nozomi.

–Eso parece y nosotros iremos con él. Apenas regresó a su aldea para mostrar todos los documentos y pruebas de mi embarazo, pero aseguró que los ancianos querrán una prueba definitiva.

–Todos los ancianos son iguales en todas parte, una bola de...

–¡Naruto! –regañó Iruka.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y los tres mayores solo sonrieron, el rubio decía lo que muchos pensaban, pero no se atrevían a decir.

000

En Suna, el pelirrojo Kazekage terminaba su reunión con el consejo. Fuera del salón el equipo de Gai sensei lo esperaba junto con los hermanos Sabaku no.

–Ya viene. –dijo la rubia de coletas.

–¿Como le iría? –preguntó Gai.

–Pues no podemos saber, por que su gesto no varia mucho si está feliz o enojado. –bromeó Kankuru.

–¡Kankuru! –cayó Temari a su hermano, pero Neji asintió y Tenten se rió estando de acuerdo con lo que decía el chico de maquillaje.

Gaara al ver al grupo se centró en Rock y sonrió un poco.

–Lo consiguió –aseguró Lee sonriendo y entrando al despacho del pelirrojo para esperarlo ahí.

Los otros se vieron entre ellos y lo siguieron entre comentarios burlones.

–El amor te hace ver lo que otros no. –comentó feliz Gai.

Los otros cuatro intercambiaron sonrisas sarcásticas Gaara no mostraba ningún gesto a menos que Lee estuviese inmiscuido en ello. Los shinobis entraron y poco después Gaara lo hizo yendo hasta su escritorio dejando sobre este los pergaminos con los datos del embrazo y nacimiento exitoso en Konoha.

–Ya está, ellos solo quieren conocer a la familia. –informó Gaara.

–Seguro que les harán pruebas. –aseguró Kankuru.

–Haku-kun lo sabe y estaba de acuerdo, lo único que pidió fue que Zabuza-san debía estar con ellos todo el tiempo. –dijo Gai.

–Esto será un gran paso para Suna. –confirmó orgulloso el de ojos verdes.

–Es cierto es hora de que las parejas de hombres se den a conocer y que formen una familia, tal vez con eso por fin se de el crecimiento de natalidad en Suna. –Gaara llamó a Lee y lo abrazó.– nosotros somo aún jóvenes para intentarlo, pero habrá otros que si quieran hacerlo.

Los otros shinobis veían un poco incómodos la escena –todos menos Gai–. Siendo que Gaara era poco emotivo y el que este fuera cariñoso con su novio lo consideraban algo intimo que no debían presenciar, por lo que decidieron dejarlos solos y salir a comer fuera. Gaara en cuanto la puerta se cerró tomó el mentón de Lee y lo besó, luego bajó las manos hasta los glúteos que delineaban muy bien ese traje verde ajustado que Rock usaba. El moreno se separó y miró al pelirrojo:

–Kazekage-sama yo creo que ya es hora de...

–Yo también lo creo, pero no aquí ¿verdad? –se apresuró a responder Gaara.

–No.

La pareja fue rodeada por la arena y salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hasta la casa del pelirrojo, ahí a este se le hizo tarde para llevar a Lee hasta su habitación y desnudarlo, el moreno cooperó para quedar sin ropa, se tendió en la cama y vio como el de ojos verdes se quitaba las prendas. Con la piel expuesta, ambos se abrazaron y todo inició con un beso que les robó hasta la última gota de pudor, Rozaron su cuerpo con el contrario sintiendo como si las llamas los consumieran desde dentro y como su lívido se iba encendiendo hasta que fue algo que no pudieron detener, las caricias se esparcieron por ambas anatomías y las hombrías se irguieron y endurecieron con la fricción. Gaara lamió el falo de su amante en un intento de distraerlo, mientras sus falanges lo prepararon. Lee abrió sus piernas más, como una invitación a su novio:

–Ven Gaara...

El aludido no se hizo esperar y fue entrando con delicadeza en esa cavidad virgen, Lee apretó las sabanas para dejar ir el dolor, y cuando el miembro del pelirrojo estuvo por completo dentro, Lee sonrió y abrió los brazos en los que el de ojos verde se refugió. El movimiento inició; no se dejaron de besar o se separaron, entre jadeos y susurros con el nombre de sus pareja, los chicos alcanzaron el orgasmo. Gaara cayó rendido sobre Lee que acarició las hebras rojas con ternura murmurando:

–No puedo creer que en un principio dudé en aceptarte.

–Ahora no puedes vivir sin mí.

–Si...

Lee no pudo mentir y Gaara se acomodó satisfecho para dormir un poco. Lee se quedó otro rato despierto hasta que la suave respiración del Kage –que se decía nunca dormía– lo arrullaba.

000

Sasuke despertó algo dolorido, su vista se acostumbró y vio el lugar buscando algún indicio que le dijera donde se encontraba. Se removió un poco, pero sintió dolor, «_por lo menos ya estaba vendado y con sus heridas atendidas»_ se dijo el moreno. Sintió llegar a una persona y giró su vista:

–Ya has despertado, Kabuto hizo un buen trabajo, es útil después de todo.

Sasuke notó la capa y la mascara reconociendo al sujeto que fue compañero de Deidara, lo que confirmó, el siguiente comentario de este:

–No te guardó rencor por lo de Deidara-sempai, así que no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva. Ademas al fin y al cabo somos familia.

El de mascara se retiró esta y mostró parte de su rostro Sasuke solo esperó esa acción y puso en marcha el plan antes hecho por su aniki, usó el _amaterasu_ y atacó al otro, so pretexto de que esa defensa se la había dejado su difunto hermano. Si el ataque tenía éxito se desharían de Tobi y si no, Sasuke justificaría este como una trampa de Itachi de la cual no sabía nada. Desafortunadamente Tobi no cayó en la trampa, pero tampoco desconfió del menor y pasado el susto regresó a contarle _la verdad _de lo sucedido con el clan y el ataque de este.

Kabuto veía todo desde un escondite aunque el de mascara supiese de su presencia no tenía por que prohibirle estar ahí.

–Como vez, los Uchiha no fueron tan culpables Konoha y sus lideres los orillaron a esas acciones. Lo que se remonta desde que Hashirama me _mató_. Hemos sido discriminados y marginados dejando que los Senjuu sean los dueños de una aldea que construimos entre todos. Tu hermano y tú fueron maltratados y marginados, era lógico que él buscase una mejor vida.

Sasuke apretó los puños y se recostó –cuando las cuerdas que lo ataban lo liberaron– dándole la espalda al mayor.

–Quiero dormir, déjame solo.

–¿Te unirás a Akatsuki?

–... Si.

Sasuke repasó los dicho por Madara y se preguntó si en verdad su familia había tenido la razón al iniciar el ataque a Konoha o si Itachi estaba de acuerdo con eso. Mas recordó también que el tercero y el consejo querían que su aniki se convirtiera en espía y que dejara a su familia a la deriva y rodeados de mentiras, sin embargo Itachi no lo hizo y en cambio confesó todo el plan y los convirtió a todos ellos en una red de espías que lo habían hecho bien hasta ese día, por lo que Sasuke decidió que Madara estaba loco si creía que lo haría desconfiar de su hermano o de los motivos o incluso del amor que le profesaba a él y a Naruto por sobre su lealtad a la aldea.

El _llamado_ Madara salió y Kabuto al verlo salir, entró al lugar.

–Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke escuchó la voz y se medio incorporó:

–Kabuto ¡¿como llegaste aquí?!

–Digamos que por bizarro que parezca... Madara me salvó la vida.

–Pero fueron ellos los que te secuestraron en primer lugar.

–Eso es cierto, pero hubo más que solo tenerme como prisionero y obligarme a trabajar para ellos...

–¡¿Tortura?!

–Algo así... –Kabuto prefirió decirle la verdad a Sasuke y su motivo para estar con Madara– No puedo decirte quien, pero digamos que Orochimaru-sama no es el único que utilizó _ese_ método.

–¡¿Estás...?!

–Si... No quiero ponerme en plan mártir, por que no fue algo que no hubiese planeado, pero no fue como yo lo había esperado y no conforme digamos que _él_ intentó _deshacerse del problema _junto conmigo y ahí fue donde le ofrecí a Madara...

–¿Que le ofreciste? –preguntó Sasuke sospechando que Kabuto había hecho_ un trato con el diablo_.

–... El _Edo tensei_.

Sasuke no comentó nada, pues no se consideraba con derecho de reclamarle a Kabuto el intentar salvar su vida y la de su hijo. El de anteojos se acomodó y por un momento quiso olvidarse de su situación y de todo las amenazas y preguntó:

–Y Orochimaru-sama no murió ¿verdad?

–No, esa serpiente parece gato con nueve vidas y yo le debo muchos conocimiento para matarlo, pero ya ves que todo en nuestro mundo son engaños y estrategias. Nada de esto a Madara eh.

–Por supuesto. A _ese_ lo menos que le digamos es mejor ¿De verdad te unirás a ellos?

–Si, igual que tú.

–Ya lo creo.

–Kabuto debemos adaptarnos a la situación y recavar todo lo que podamos para destruir a estos tipos, no creo que ellos se detengan en hacerle algo a tu hijo o a ti y ya lo has visto.

–Si ¿Y esos tres aún están contigo?

–Si Orochimaru les pidió que me siguieran y lo tomaron muy en serio. Ahora los tres seremos parte de Akatsuki.

–¿Como has podido controlar a Juugo?

–Digamos que con el _sharingan_ y cada cierto tiempo se nos pierde por un par de días.

–Me imagino que al mismo tiempo que Kimimaro.

Kabuto siendo el medico de Sasuke le ordenó que descansara, ya se pondrían en contacto más tarde, después de todo ahora estaban del mismo lado... otra vez.

000

Tobi regresó a la base de los de nubes rojas y habló con Pain -camino Deva- recriminándole que no se hubiese puesto en movimiento para atrapar al jinchuriki del Kyūbi:

–¿Que te entretuvo?

–Dos visitas inesperadas. Los sannin... lo que me recuerda que _ese socio _tuyo no mató a Orochimaru.

–Nimiedades, lo que me interesaba era tener otro Uchiha conmigo.

–Yo no confió en él.

–No hay por que hacerlo, yo no confió en ti, ni tú en mí, pero no estamos aquí para hacer amigos.

–Como quieras, solo recuerda lo que te dije. –El de piercing se levantó.– Konan es hora de visitar Konoha.

La mujer asintió y Madara salió buscando a Kisame y mostrándose ante este. Y si el hombre azul se asombró no lo demostró.

000

Itachi escuchó atentamente las explicaciones de los tres chicos, pero a pesar de su fachada de tranquilidad su puños crispados demostraban lo contrario. Deidara sacó al grupo y se sentó a esperar que diría el pelinegro.

–Tobi no pretende lastimarlo, Sasuke ahora será tu sustituto.

–Eso espero. No debí dejarlo solo.

–No digas tonterías, todo su hubiese descubierto y tal vez ni Sasuke ni tú estuviesen vivos ahora hm.

–Le llenará la cabeza de mentiras para manipularlo.

–Confía más, en la educación que le diste.

–No es la educación si no que le dirá este tipo de nuestra familia, nunca le dije que tanto hicieron nuestro padres y sus motivos para traicionar a Konoha.

–Pues cuando me lo dijiste, yo... mira yo creo que errados no estaban tanto.

–No digo que no nos marginaban, pero se pudo hacer una diferencia de otro modo.

–Itachi eres un shinobi muy raro.

–...

–Bueno es que eres un shinobi pacifista ¡¿Dime si eso no es raro?!

–... Solo quiero decirle la verdad a Sasuke yo mismo y no que lo haga otro inventando o arreglando todo para que mi hermano sea su arma.

–Pues recuperate y hazlo, mira que ahora el que llevó la farsa demasiado lejos fuiste tú y quedaste todo magullado.

–Eso me sacó por subestimar a mi otouto.

–Debiste tomarme como ejemplo ¡Ese mocoso me dio una buena pelea hm!

–Ya lo creo y seguro que mi niño rubio debe ser igual de fuerte.

Itachi negó, el rubio se recargó en él y besó su cuello.

–Sé paciente, ellos estarán bien.

000

Tsunade salió agotada de la sala de operaciones, Kaminari se bajó del sillón y corrió hasta ella:

–¡¿Como están, madrina?!

–Mi niño... –La rubia alzó al niño y lo abrazó contra su pecho.– Debemos esperar a que despierten y roguemos a Kami que lo hagan pronto.

La de ojos miel se acercó a los alumnos de Orochimaru y les explicó a grandes rasgos que los sannin estaban en coma y lo que restaba era esperar a que despertaran, pero eso no sabía cuando o si pasaría algún día. La hokage aún cargando al niño se dirigió a los otros:

–Kaminari vivirá conmigo, es mejor de ese modo.

–Pero yo quiero estar con mis papás.

–No te preocupes mi niño, los visitaras, pero quiero tenerte cerca.

–...

–Tsunade-sama no creo que eso sea lo mejor, nosotros estamos a cargo de Kaminari y es mejor que él se quede aquí, en la aldea no podrá estar cerca de sus padres y según entiendo, escuchar a su hijo podría ayudar a que los sannin se recuperen. –dijo Kimimaro.

Los dos menores pusieron su mejor cara triste para convencer a la rubia, que algo renuente aceptó con la condición de que su ahijado debía _reportarse_ diario en la torre. Kaminari se despidió de la rubia no sin antes preguntarle si podía ver a sus padres al ver que ella sintió corrió hasta la habitación. Ahí se quedó parado viendo como sus padres estaban rodeados de cables, sondas y con maquinas haciendo ruidos que lo asustaban, pero su deseó de estar con ellos fue más fuerte y entró caminando despacio hasta que se colocó entre las dos camas y con cada una de su manitas tomó las de sus progenitores. Sus lágrimas corrieron por sus regordetes mofletes...

–Despierten, los extraño mucho, no me dejen solito.

Yūkimaru veía desde la puerta a su amigo y quiso correr hasta él, pero Guren lo detuvo negando, debía dejar al morenito que explayara su dolor sin espectadores, ya habría mucho tiempo para consolarlo.

000

La rubia tenía el rostro con huellas de cansancio, pero debía aprovechar la información que sus amigos habían conseguido a costa de sus vidas. Llegó a la torre y Shizune ya la esperaba.

–¿Como está Jiraiya-sama? –preguntó Shizune, que por supuesto no sabía que Orochimaru estaba vivo y que había acompañado a su esposo.

–Ahora todo depende de él.

El tema concluyó hasta que Fukazaku llegó, el líder ermitaño aún se veía fatigado también, más de inmediato se quiso informar por la salud de los sannin.

–¿Como están?

–Jiraiya está en coma, espero que se recupere pronto.

No en vano Fukazaku era un sabio, pues se dio cuanta que la rubia omitió a propósito la presencia de Orochimaru en la batalla. El anciano sapo le relató todo a Tsunade, que se preguntó a que clase de monstruos se enfrentaban.

–Yo creo que Jiraiya-chan se dio cuenta de algo, pues mencionó que conoció a uno de esos hombres, el que trajo Má, sin embargo había otros cinco como él.

–Debemos unir todo y buscar lo que Jiraiya supo, no podemos esperar a que despierte. Shizune manda a llamar a Naruto él debe saber esto y...

–Naruto es el elegido. –mencionó el viejo sapo.

–Es el alumno de Jiraiya. –comentó la rubia.

El rubio y su equipo llegaron más tarde y fueron puestos al corriente. El de marquitas se molestó al saber que la rubia había enviado a esa misión a Jiraiya, pero reconoció interiormente que su sensei y Orochimaru hacían las cosas a su modo.

Ese mismo día Naruto le envió un mensaje a Itachi para informarle lo que sucedió y para que este se lo dijera a Sasuke, luego salió de la aldea con dirección a la cueva de los sannin y al llegar Kimimaro le contó todo lo que sabía y llamó a Kaminari que corrió a saludar al rubio y dejar que este lo consolara. Los dos entraron hasta la habitación y el rubio tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar de asombró al ver la lamentable condición de la pareja. El Uzumaki sintió miedo al pensar que si sus senseis no habían podido con los akatsukis se preguntaba ¿como le haría él para vencerlos? Pero el cuerpecito entre sus brazos se removió y se recargó en su hombro le recordó que esos pequeños contaban con los mayores para librarlos de criminales como los akatsukis.

–Ero-sennin debes despertar y decirme que debo hacer, no te preocupes _viejo_ que me enseñaste bien. Orochimaru-sama Sasuke hará su parte y también te lo debe a ti, vamos que todavía hay un shinobi que deben formar.

Naruto se acomodó en una silla y dejó que el morenito se acomodara en su regazo, mientras le acariciaba su cabello lacio pensando en que debía distraer al pequeño:

–¿Oye alguna vez te conté del rayo amarillo?

–No ¿Quien es?

–¡Oh el fue un gran héroe de Konoha Ttebayo! y uno de los hokages, pero le decían de ese modo, por que su velocidad era...

Con esa historia el niño se fue quedando dormido y el rubio lo llevó hasta donde Kimimaro lo tomó:

–Gracias Naruto, no había querido dormir.

–De nada Kimimaro, debo irme, pero los visitare mañana, avísame si surge algo.

–Claro.

Naruto salió del lugar y regresó a la aldea para ver su había recibido respuesta a su carta.

000

Nagato _levantó_ a sus seis caminos y prepararlos para el próximo ataque. Konan lo veía sin decir nada, pues no creía que su amigo quisiera oír lo que ella se preguntaba. Un hijo, la mujer no era sentimental, pero consideró por un momento que un hijo sería algo bueno, algo que estaba lejos de armas, muerte, guerra o todo lo relacionado a esa vida de ninjas renegados, una oportunidad de saberse humanos de nuevo. Cansada de guardarlo preguntó a nadie en especial:

–La oportunidad de criar un niño y formar su corazón.

–No te dejes llevar por tonterías y concentrate.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua y salió fastidiada del lugar, el pelirrojo vio a los seis camino incluyendo al nuevo camino animal, pero contrario a lo que siempre sucedía no se sintió orgulloso ni poderoso, si no vació y solo.

–_Yûdai_* hubiese sido tu nombre...

La mujer de cabello azul escuchó esa frase y pensó que después de todo a Nagato aún le quedaba algo de corazón, lástima que había olvidado como usarlo.

000

Sasuke caminó hacia la salida del refugio y Kabuto lo interceptó:

–Madara te llama y que lleves a esos tres.

–¿Quien está solo él?

–Los que quedan de Akatsuki, a excepción de... otros dos, es mejor que vayas y termines pronto la misión que te asignara he escuchado y debemos estar pendientes, pues ellos planean algo grande.

–Bien, pero _así_ –Señaló el vientre un poco abultado del otro–, no creo que te puedas moverte mucho. –bromeó Sasuke.

–¡Oye! Mi cerebro es lo que mi mejor arma y para eso no necesito ser agil.

Sasuke le palmeó el hombro al mayor y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta donde Madara, Zetsu y Kisame estaban. Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo llegaron poco después y a pesar del exabrupto de Suigetsu al retar a Kisame la reunión no fue tan mal y con la misión para Taka entregada: La captura del Hachibi.

000

Itachi releyó la misiva y dejó que el rubio lo hiciera también, cuando los dos estuvieron enterados el moreno se levantó de la silla:

–Todo se complicó y fue mi culpa por decirle Jiraiya que buscara más información del líder.

–Como shinobis somo conscientes de los peligros no en vano fuimos entrenados desde que eramos niños y él tiene más experiencia que tú y yo, ademas Orochimaru fue con él, eso ya no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

–Te das cuenta que tan fuerte es el líder como para enfrentarse a los dos sannin y dejarlos en ese estado.

–Si lo pones de ese modo se oye aterrador.

El de coleta negra se quedó pensando un poco y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones.

–Ellos no se hubiesen arriesgado por nada, seguro que ya saben todo lo que deseaban. Son unos _viejos_ tramposos. Debo ir a Konoha para verlos, solo esperare las noticias de Sasuke.

–Sabes que yo iré también cierto.

–Nunca lo dude.

Itachi besó a su rubio y lo jaló hacia el futon para desvestirle. Deidara atrapó el cuerpo del moreno y le dio la vuelta poniéndose sobre este, sin ropas los dos iniciaron con esa danza en la que se acoplaban perfectamente, el rubio brincaba sobre el miembro de su moreno disfrutando de esa unión que habían perfeccionado en esos años. Con Itachi él aprendió a ver la vida más allá de la de un asesino a sueldo y pensar en formar una familia aunque fuera de solo dos, aprendió a ser humano con emociones de nuevo.

Itachi masturbaba a su rubio sintiendo que pese a todo debía cuidar que su seres queridos tuviesen una oportunidad de vivir en un mundo en paz. El semen asomó y los dos respiraron agitados, pero sin apartarse, el de ojos azules bajó y besó al moreno cuando un chillido los interrumpió. Taka estaba parado sobre la ventana y llevaba un pergamino.

–Sasuke reportándose, mira que Taka es muy útil. –comentó el rubio y se dejó caer en el futon.

–No se lo digas enfrente de Naruto, que aún pelean por que Gamita no sabe hacer más que comer y dormir.

–Tus hermanos son raros hm.

–Tal vez nosotros no somos muy buen ejemplo. En fin... Sasuke debe atrapar a Hachibi.

–Él y Naruto son los que faltan. Tienes un par de días para recuperarte por completo.

–Pues si me haces trabajar de _este modo_ no lo lograre para esa fecha.

–Uchiha llorón.

Itachi le dio una nota –con las instrucciones para Sasuke– al halcón y se recostó de nuevo abrazando a su rubio que ya se estaba quedando dormido.

–Aprovechemos nuestros pocos días de _vacaciones_ que nos dio _nuestra muerte_.

–...

000

Naruto caminaba por las calles cuando Shikamaru lo interceptó.

–Oye no estés deprimido tu sensei se recuperara.

El rubio sonrió y asintió:

–También el tuyo ¿como va?

Preguntó el rubio, mientras se acercaban al hospital

–Ya está mejor, esperamos que se recupera pronto antes de...

Shikamaru ya no dijo nada, pues Kurenai salió de la institución y al verlos los saludó.

–Chicos. Shikamaru no tienes que venir diario.

–Le prometí que cuidaría de ustedes hasta que él salga.

–¡Kurenai-sensei estás como el globo de Orochimaru!

Un sonoro golpe se escuchó y el rubio se sobaba la cabeza viendo feo a Shikamaru. Visitaron a Asuma y lo pusieron al corriente y después se dirigieron de regreso a la torre de la hokage en donde la rubia y Fukasaku esperaban al de marquitas convenciéndolo de no actuar precipitadamente.

–No puedes vencer a Pain, pero si entrenas conmigo ya veremos. »aseguró Fukasaku.

El rubio aceptó y partió al Monte Myouboku, no sin antes acercase a Tsunade y susurrarle:

–Le avisas a mis anikis, Oba-chan.

–Vete ya mocoso.

Los compañeros de Naruto los despidieron y le desearon suerte.

El color verde se extendía por todo el lugar y los sapos descansaban sobre las hojas, Naruto era acompañado por Gamakichi y Fukasaku. El rubio agradeció que Gamakichi estuviese ahí, pues hacia sencillas las explicaciones del anciano.

000

El primero en despertar fue Jiraiya y es que sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su pequeño que dormía echo un ovillo en un pedacito de su cama. Con esfuerzo movió los dedos tratando de tocar las hebras negras, el cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía, pero deseaban tanto sentir a su hijo que se esforzó haciendo que las maquinas se alteraran y con eso los médicos que los cuidaban, entraron apresurados. El de cabello blanco trató de emitir algún sonido, pero un dolor extremo se lo impidió. Uno de los ninjas médicos se acercó y lo calmó:

–Tranquilícese Jiraiya-sama, su garganta está recuperándose, por eso no puede hablar.

Con señas el hombre mayor pidió que despertaron a su hijo y que se lo acercaran, los médicos obedecieron y pronto Kaminari estaba aferrado a su padre llorando de alegría. El pequeño moreno se aferró a su padre y no se alejó de él ni cuando le hicieron su revisión. Poco después Kimimaro entró y relató todo lo que el anciano sapo les había dicho.

–Eso es todo. –Jiraiya asintió.– Ahora traeré la comida para Kaminari, pues no ha estado comiendo bien últimamente, espero que estando usted despierto no haya pretextos.

Jiraiya miró a su hijo y este escondió su carita en su cuello, el mayor besó las hebras negras tratando de trasmitirle seguridad a su hijo, pero él mismo tenía miedo de que su esposo no despertara.

Al anochecer los _dos hombres_ de Orochimaru se disponían a descansar, cuando los ojos de este se movieron, luego de estar pendientes notaron como parpadearon. Kaminari se bajó de la cama de Jiraiya y se trepó a la de Orochimaru.

–Pá...

El de cabellera larga y azabache reconoció el miedo y necesidad en la voz que amaba tanto y se forzó a despertar.

–... Kami...

Los sannin lo habían logrado y pronto serían la clave para que Konoha no estuviese indefensa contra Pain.

000

Sasuke y su equipo salieron en busca del Hachibi, las instrucciones de Itachi era que hicieran todo lo posible por capturarlo o por lo menos que se viera su esfuerzo, aunque _fallaran_, claro que sin que ellos lo hubiesen notado. Sasuke se enteró en esa misma carta lo que había pasado con sus senseis y comentando con lo otros –pues a fin de cuentas también eran alumnos de Orochimaru–, decidieron que regresarían a ver al sannin de las serpientes, por lo que les urgía acabar con esa misión. Cuando Bee comenzó a cantar, los pensamientos de Taka fueron que eso no sería tan rápido como esperaban.

000

En el monte Myouboku, Naruto gritó asustado viendo como su mano se iba convirtiendo en una anca y con sus pensamientos alborotados «¡¿Si me vuelvo sapo aún me querrá Sasuke?! ¡Y si sus mascotas me quieren comer?! ¡No yo no quiero ser un sapo!», pero el anciano lo sacó de su locura momentánea, con un fuerte golpe en su rubia cabeza.

*Yûdai (grandeza, esplendor)

Nombre compuesto: Yuu (grande, bravo, fuerte, heroico) + Dai (grande)

Significado: Grandeza, esplendor. Si es para niño o niña se los diré después jejejeje

Mil gracias a:

Mizu-shan -te lo debía ;)-, alessa-vulturi, narusempai, kaoryciel94, Alba marina, Kennich -Es bueno verte de nuevo. No podía matar a Jiraiya. Naruto celoso y en modo sabio... pobre pelirroja jejejeje ya lo veremos-, Zanzamaru, Moon-9215, Gelygirl, Saya Uchiha -Tienes razón es muy triste, pero aquí no podía dejar huérfano a Kaminari-, setsuna-GW, Zeita y emelian65.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo XXXIV**

Sasuke vio como Suigetsu, y Juugo atacaban al _jinch__ū__riki_ del _hachibi_, pero estos no pudieron hacer nada contra Bee, hombre que por cierto tenía un sentido nulo de la rima, luego fue el turno del moreno y es que si no terminaban rápido con esa primera misión, no podrían ir a ver a Orochimaru. El _chidori_ no causo daño alguno, pues Bee manipulaba también ese elemento, el manejo de las espadas del hombre de piel oscura era excelente y Sasuke no podía negarlo, Taka no parecía asestar ningún golpe en contra de su _presa_ y en un sorprendente descubrimiento supieron que el sharingan no afectaba al _jinchūriki_, las cosas no se veían muy alentadoras para los de Taka.

000

El pobre rubio recibió otro golpe que lo dejó fuera de combate y aún sobándose se quejó muy ofendido:

–¡Oye anciano no estaba cambiando! ¡Mi cara luce de ese modo por tanto golpe!

Fukasaku hizo caso omiso y le exigió al rubio que pusiera más empeño. Naruto ya no dijo nada, pero se dijo que se quejaría con su sensei en cuanto volviera, por que estaba seguro que Ero-sennin despertaría pronto.

El entrenamiento seguía y Gamakichi observaba a su amigo humano que cada vez tenía más protuberancias en la cabeza. «_Lo va a dejar tonto y menos se podrá concentrar»_ se dijo el sapo de color naranja.

Las horas de comida eran otro suplicio para el de ojos azules, más debía ser perseverante si quería derrotar a ese monstruo que era Pain. Gamakichi se acomodó dispuesto a ver los avances en el entrenamiento del rubio. Naruto se recuperó y se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar, pero recordó algo y se giró hacía Gamakichi.

–¿Y Gamabunta donde está? Seguro esta descansando, que envidia. –se lamentó el rubito y otro golpe en su cabeza del baston del anciano lo dejó callado.

–Papá está algo... indispuesto. –respondió Gamakichi.

–¡¿Por qué?!

–... Manda era su amigo después de todo y su muerte le afectó mucho. Aunque él te dirá lo contrario.

–Es cierto ese Manda era un viejo gruñón, pero fue un buen amigo. –concluyó Naruto algo triste.

–Por eso deja de parlotear y ponte a entrenar si quieres acabar con Pain. –Fukasaku terminó la conversación.

000

Itachi se caló el sombrero de palma color caoba y se giró para ver que su compañero se acomodara bien la capa gris que portaba, al ver que este tenía problemas para amarrar el nudo del cuello –al traer guantes a los que no estaba acostumbrado–, el moreno se acercó y el mismo amarró la capa.

–Ya está.

–Aún creo que esto no es buena idea, después de todo podríamos encontrarnos con alguno de los akatsukis que quedan hm.

–Sé que es mala idea, pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada cuando sabemos que el líder es tan fuerte como para derrotar a los dos sannin.

–¡Rayos! Si luchamos contra él no será fácil y puede que hasta no sobrevivamos.

–Vamos no hay que ser tan pesimistas, y si vamos a ver a Jiraiya y Orochimaru no por eso buscaremos un combate con el líder.

–Deja de decirle de ese modo, que ya no estamos a su ordenes. Naruto seguro que tendrá que combatir si no quiere ser secuestrado y Sasuke... seguro que lo seguirá hm.

–Si Naruto pelea...

–Lo sé, nosotros también, no podemos dejarlo ¿Y Sasuke?

–No podemos arriesgar su misión, si bien Pain es importante, el verdadero cabecilla está antes.

El rubio asintió. Itachi se puso en camino junto con Deidara, ambos con rumbo a las afueras de Konoha donde los sannin estaban.

000

Gaara revisó de nuevo los documentos que no faltara nada y con estos a buen resguardo salió con rumbo a la torre de Tsunade, su visita era relámpago y nada más para llevar con él a Haku, Zabuza y Nozomi. En la torre fue recibido por Shizune quien se disculpaba por que la hokage no podía despedirlo, pues estaba atendiendo un caso grave en el hospital, el pelirrojo no se molestó y despidiéndose se retiró junto con sus guardias y los shinobis de Konoha.

Por supuesto el equipo de Gai iba con ellos, pues eran los guardaespaldas oficiales del kazekage, mientras las negociaciones del trato entre Konoha y Suna seguían

000

Sasuke aceptó el ofrecimiento de Karin para que sus heridas se recuperaran, pero el atrapar a Bee no se les estaba haciendo nada fácil. Algunos intercambios de ataques y de pronto Sasuke yació tumbado con el pecho destrozado, Juugo corrió hasta él y le dio parte de su chakra para salvarlo y el moreno apreció más que nunca el que su sensei lo hubiese obligado a llevarse a eso tres con él, todos estaban portándose a la altura de buenos compañeros y eso lo agradecía el menor de los Uchiha. Viéndolos caídos tratando de protegerlos, el _Amaterasu_ apareció en sus ojos quemando con sus llamas negras el objetivo de Sasuke, al toro con tentáculos... el _hachibi_. Con los cuatro heridos la misión fue cumplida y Sasuke agradeció la enseñanza espartana de su hermano al obligarlo a despertar el _Amaterasu_...

Itachi lo miró molesto, Sasuke sabía que su aniki se había enfadado por que Deidara y él habían llevado demasiado lejos ese combate ficticio, pero el único que sería castigado sería él.

–Si fuiste capaz de escapar de la explosión de Deidara, el aprender el _Amaterasu_ será pan comido.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

–Y como se supone que lo haré, debo sentir mis emociones a un grado demasiado alto.

–Eso, otouto baka es por lo que estoy aquí. –dijo el mayor con una sonrisa diabólica.

Y sin piedad alguna hundió sin previo aviso al menor en el _Tsukuyomi_ mostrandole una y mil escenas de Naruto... con otros chicos y chicas, los celos furia y tristeza fueron llenando a Sasuke. A pesar que cierta parte de él estaba consciente de que eran ilusiones. otra parte se decía que estando lejos de su rubio, era posible que eso estuviese sucediendo... lo último que la psique del moreno menor resistió, fue una beso apasionado de Naruto con el paliducho de mierd... -en opinión de Sasuke- y los ojos adornados con aspas se abrieron y las llamas negras se formaron en busca de un objetivo... ¡El que fuera!

Itachi a distancia segura veía a su hermanito que no buscaba quien fuera el culpable si no con quien desquitarse. Cuando un inocente árbol terminó consumido en llamas y Sasuke tuvo que cerrar los ojos cansado. El de coleta salió de su escondite pensando que el lazo que unía a Sasuke y Naruto era tan fuerte como peligroso.

–Sasuke. –El menor gruñó como única respuesta.– No puedes ir por la vida queriendo matar a los que se acerquen a Naruto y...

–¡¿Entonces es cierto lo de Sai?!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Bueno no lo se... ¡¿Quien carajos es Sai?!

Preguntó molesto Itachi, o acaso había alguien que estuviese molestando a su hermanito rubio... Negó reaccionando pensando en que se suponía debía darle un buen ejemplo a Sasuke y negando se volvió a dirigir a su hermano.

–A decir verdad no imagine que podías despertar tan rápido el _Amaterasu_. Lo que importa ahora es que lo uses en _Tobi_ cuando sea el momento adecuado después de _mi muerte_.

Y ahí terminó el recuerdo de Sasuke regresando a la actualidad. Controlar esas llamas destructivas fue su propia pericia y por estimación hacia su amigos que arriesgaron su vida por salvarlo a él.

Cuando escuchó los gritos casi histéricos de Suigetsu a su... ¿novia? Aceptó que esos locos eran sus amigos.

–¡¿Como que no trajiste mi espada?!

–Era traerte a ti o a la espada. –dijo la chica con actitud preocupada.

Juugo y Sasuke se miraron pensando lo mismo: Que Karin de verdad se había preocupado por ese hombre liquido aunque aún no lo reconocieran y se la pasaran peleando, esos dos ya se habían acostumbrado a la compañía de otro. Sasuke intentó tomar un baso de agua y no pudo hacerlo, pues sus ojos se nublaron de pronto... ¡¿Que estaba pasando?!

000

Orochimaru y Jiraiya seguían descansando mientras escuchaban a la rubia.

–¿Fukasaku no les dijo nada de lo que sucedió allá? –preguntó el de cabello blanco.

–Dijo que eran seis y sumamente fuertes.

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensando para acomodar la idea que le rondaba en la cabeza.

–Los seis tenían el rinnegan. –aportó Orochimaru.– Y dos de ellos los mató Jiraiya y revivieron. Si, se que suena idiota, pero fue real y no no me veas de ese modo no era el _Edo tensei_.

–Yo no dije nada. –se defendió la rubia, mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de Kaminari que dormía en sus brazos.

–Te conozco. –se quejó el de cabello largo y negro.

Jiraiya interrumpió a eso dos, temiendo que se alejaran del asunto que les importaba.

–Mira yo conocí a dos de esos... los llamaré cuerpos, pero no parecían las mismas personas con las que combatí, y eso es lo que de me desconcierta ¡¿Que rayos les hicieron?! ¿Que han averiguado del que mandamos con la anciana?

–Aún nada y del otro shinobi, Ibiki notó que tiene un sello en sus memoria, es como si se lo hubiesen colocado por si lo atrapaban, pero no creo que él sea especial lo que me lleva a pensar que todos los que trabajan en esa aldea tiene el mismo sello.

–Pues lo que me queda decir es que en cuanto a eso la estrategia sería _divide y vencerás_ por que juntos son muy peligrosos... a mí aún me duelen hasta las uñas. –se quejó Orochimaru.

–Nagato no estaba entre ellos, no lo reconocí en ninguno de esos cuerpos. Tal vez con el poder que posee los este manipulando como marionetas o algo parecido.

Los tres sannin sabían que era cuestión de poco tiempo para que esos akatsukis atacaran Konoha y para eso debían estar preparados. Tsunade acomodó a Kaminari junto a Orochimaru para retirarse, pero antes de irse vio con gesto serio a los dos hombres.

–Naruto está entrenando en la montaña _Myoubokuzan_.

–Lo lograra. –confirmó orgulloso Jiraiya.

–Muy cierto, el rubio es tenaz, sin embargo no pueden apresurar las cosas. –Orochimaru miró a los otros dos.

–Si tienes razón y por eso debe pedirles que llamen a Itachi. –dijo Tsunade.

–Eso es exponerlos a él y a su pareja. –opinó Jiraiya.

–Tengo shinobis fuertes, pero siempre es bueno tener a un Uchiha de nuestro lado. –confirmó Tsunade.

Orochimaru asintió, pero cuando vio que ella lo miraba a él se negó:

–Itachi, pero Sasuke no puede regresar ¡¿Estás dispuesta a perder al único espía que nos queda?!

–¡Entiende es Konoha y su gente la que está en juego!

–!No, entiende tú! ¡No podemos quemar todas nuestras naves! –gritó Orochimaru.

Kaminari se despertó y vio como el aura de su papá y su madrina se notaban alborotadas, pero al ver a su padre este le guiñó un ojo cómplice. Jiraiya carraspeó y llamó la atención hacia él.

–Si no quieres que se pierdan vidas hay que planear bien la estrategia a seguir y sé que tienes a los Nara para que te auxilien en eso, Itachi no necesita que lo llames él mismo vendrá, si quiere ayudar o no lo sabremos en cuanto llegue. Pero de una vez te digo que si piensas dejar que Naruto se enfrente a esos monstruos, ninguno de los dos Uchiha se quedara con lo brazos cruzados, más no creas ni un minuto que los tendrás a tus órdenes por que te quedaras con un palmo de narices. Y por otro lado mi esposo y yo estaremos ahí también ¿no es así? –Orochimaru se cruzó de brazos, pero al ver los ojitos brillantes de su hijo asintió con desgana– lo ves solo confía en el espíritu de fuego de los shinobis de Konoha.

–Te lo agradezco Jiraiya, sin embargo simplemente no puedo dejar que ustedes luchen de nuevo, aún no están recuperados, sería una necedad de mi parte. –respondió la rubia.

–Tampoco es como si fuésemos a ponernos como corderos, es mejor que estemos respaldando las acciones. –dijo Orochimaru.

–En ese caso es mejor que reunamos a los shinobis.

Dijo la rubia se despidió de sus ex-compañeros y su ahijado y salió de ahí. Orochimaru estiró los brazos buscando que su hijo se acomodara en ellos, pues desde su recuperación Kaminari no se separaba de ellos. El de cabello negro sintió como su hijo retomaba su siesta y se dirigió a Jiraiya sentado en el otro sillón.

–Esos tipos son capaces de no dejar piedra sobre piedra con tal de obtener al jinchūriki de Kyūbi y parte de lo que poseemos se encuentra en Konoha.

–Si, es como estar de nuevo en guerra. –se lamentó el sannin de los sapos.

–No lo digas, no quiero que mi bebé pase por eso. Solo pensar que él puede perdernos o nosotros a él...

Jiraiya se acercó a su familia y los abrazó. Estando tan cerca de la muerte les había dado otra perspectiva de sus prioridades.

000

Naruto dejó que la calma llegara a su mente y corazón y logró el estado sabio con las felicitaciones de Fukasaku y el beneficio de que las heridas no dolían.

Con el objetivo alcanzado ahora el entrenamiento sería más pesado, pero con mejores resultados lo superaría.

000

Madara tomó el cuerpo del _jinchūriki_ del _hachibi_ y se encaminó con él para esperar a Nagato. Al llegar a otro de los salones de la guarida llamó a Kabuto:

–Es mejor que busques un escondite Nagato vendrá pronto. Sabes no creo que se tarde en traer al _jinchūriki_ de Kyūbi.

El medico solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiró del lugar. Cuando llegó a su habitación se sentó en la cama deseando que Nagato no consiguiera atrapar a Naruto.

000

Sasuke mandó un ave con un mensaje a su hermano –que seguro se dirigiría a Konoha con las sannin–, debía decirle lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su vista. Cuando este mensaje llegó al laboratorio de los sannin estos se miraron unos momentos y coincidieron en que no estaban para respetar la privacidad en el correo, por lo que el de cabello negro abrió el pergamino:

_Aniki:_

_Después de conseguir atrapar al Hachibi... o un tentáculo de este, me di cuenta que mis ojos están sufriendo por el uso del sharingan, mi vista se nubló unos instantes y... ¿Que debo hacer?_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Orochimaru le entregó el pergamino a Jiraiya y este al terminar de leer miró al pelinegro:

–Por lo regular los Uchiha quedan ciegos si no pueden encontrar un remplazo para sus ojos.¿Puedes hacer algo?

–Si pudiera clonar los ojos de los Uchiha sería mi obra maestra, pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo... –Jiraiya torció la boca, pues eso era algo grave– Hey no pierdas tan pronto la fe en mí, no puedo clonar los ojos con _sharingan_, pero puedo intentar clonar algunas de sus células que remplacen a las dañadas, si se acoplan a las que le quedan útiles a Sasuke lo lograremos.

–Me casé con un genio.

–No puedo negarlo, sin embargo me preocupa que mi hijo este más interesado en quienes son más fuertes: las ranas o las serpientes en vez de buscar aprender técnicas medicas.

–... Bueno es mi hijo.

–Si. –suspiró abatido Orochimaru.

–Si tenemos otro, seguro se parecerá a ti.

–Buen intento Jiraiya. Es mejor que le escriba a Sasuke y lo apresure a venir.

El de cabello blanco estuvo de acuerdo.

Esa misma tarde Itachi y Deidara llegaron a la cueva. Los sannin los pusieron al tanto de todo lo que sucedía. Itachi escuchó la solución que ofrecía Orochimaru para lo de los ojos de su otouto y aceptó.

–Espero que resulte, no quiero desenterrar a alguno de mis parientes.

Los tres hombres vieron a Itachi con extrañeza, más este no parecía bromear. Jiraiya carraspeó y cambió a otro tema.

–Los que se hacían llamar Pain eran seis y seguro que no tardaran en atacar Konoha.

–Si nosotros intervenimos, no podemos dejar a nadie vivo, pues nos delataran con los otros hm.

–Suponemos, pero por el momento hay que doblar la vigilancia y reforzar la barrera. –aportó Jiraiya.

–Nosotros iniciaremos con los planes, por el momento usaremos un disfraz, hay que llamar a Tsunade. –dijo Itachi.

Una hora más tarde la rubia se ponía de acuerdo con los cuatro hombres tomando en cuenta a los seis Pain y a la chica llamada Konan, pues Jiraiya estaba seguro que también iría. El grupo decidió que evacuarían cuantas personas pudiesen, pues esos tipos no se distinguirían entre civiles y shinobis. La barrera sería reforzada haciéndola de varias capas para detectar la entrada de los diferentes invasores y que no se rompiera con un solo ataque. Con las precauciones tomadas la rubia salió a poner al tanto a su gente y prepararse para lo peor. Por eso cuando ya no recibió ninguna información de los puestos de vigilancia en las afueras de Konoha, supo que _ellos_ venían en camino.

000

La invasión inició y el camino Deva* dirigió a los otros y les asignó una tarea. En un lugar cerca de ahí Nagato se preparaba para una batalla que consideraba fácil, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no tenía ni ganas de combatir, seguro de que _ese_ mundo que quería en el futuro sería inútil, sabiendo que él no podía compartirlo con nadie... la vida de un dios era tan solitaria. ¿El arrepentimiento existía? ¿El dolor en su cuerpo marchito era algo físico como siempre? ¿O de verdad tuvo un corazón en ese lugar que sentía vació y hueco? Actuó por puro instinto de shinobi y mató lo que pudo ser suyo, lo único que no había obtenido a la fuerza... No era joven, más nunca le interesó tener descendencia, pero durante ese corto periodo desde la muerte de Kabuto pudo pensar como un simple ser humano y se dijo que tener una familia hubiese sido hermoso... sin embargo eso no sucedió, en cambio arrojó a Kabuto a una muerte segura con ese Uchiha al que deseaba matar de la forma más cruel que existía y luego de que cumpliera su deseo... ¿Era mucho pedir, poder reunirse con ellos?

Unos pensamiento extraños para un hombre que en ese momento mandaba a sus _caminos_ a buscar al _jinchūriki_ del Kyūbi a costa de destruir Konoha y de producirles el mismo dolor que sentía él.

Los caminos, animal, de los demonios y de los fantasmas hambrientos serían los encargados de distraer a los de Konoha en lo que los caminos: humano, Deva y del infierno buscarían a su objetivo.

El camino animal se dejó caer en la barrera desde arriba y la traspasó y los otros entraron, pero el camino divino notó que su entrada fue sentida por los defensores de Konoha, pero no lo tomó en cuenta, ya que no le importaba que todo mundo supiera de su llegada.

000

En el laboratorio subterráneo, los cuatro hombres se prepararon para entrar en acción, no podían perder tiempo ya que todo se había adelantado. Kaminari vio con ojitos suplicantes a sus padres, Orochimaru lo tomó en brazos y le dijo en un susurro:

–Yo me quedare contigo y tu padre solo irá cuando no haya otra opción.

Kimimaro, Guren y Yūkimaru, llegaron. El niño castaño tomó de la mano a su amigo y lo llevó lejos de los adultos.

–Debemos irnos –dijo Itachi a Deidara.–Si llega Sasuke no lo dejen ir a Konoha

–Bien, no te preocupes. –dijo Jiraiya, pero a decir verdad dudaban que el _mocoso_ les hiciera caso.

Los dos jóvenes salieron dejando a los sannin en la cueva, estos estaban conscientes de que no estaban en plena forma. Por su parte Deidara e Itachi no tenían la intención de intervenir a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Entraron al mismo tiempo que los caminos y buscaron a alguien que le informara la situación, las explosiones se escuchaban alrededor. Itachi corrió por los tejados y Deidara por las calles, el rubio fue el que reconoció al amigo de Itachi y llamó a este:

–¡Itachi, Iruka está por allá!

El moreno escuchó y siguió a donde le indicaba el rubio. Cayó cerca del Umino y este al verlo se acercó apresurado:

–¿Como va todo? –cuestionó el Uchiha.

–Sacamos a la mayor parte de civiles, pero aún faltan y estos tipos no permiten que nos movamos sin que estallen algo cerca. –respondió Iruka.

–Bien. Sigue con la evacuación nosotros los distraeremos.

–Itachi, Kakashi me salvó de uno de ellos y se quedó atrás, puedes... –dijo Iruka en tono preocupado.

El moreno asintió y llamó con un gesto a Deidara.

–¿Vas?

–¿Puedo crear arte? –preguntó esperanzado Deidara.

–Por supuesto, lucete artista. –permitió Itachi y el rubio salió feliz a buscar a Kakashi.– Yo debo seguir para ver como detener a esos tipos... Iruka no te arriesgues si no es necesario.

–Quisiera prometerlo, pero ambos somos shinobis y lo sabes.

Itachi exhaló y dejó que el maestro regresara a la tarea que se le asignó ye el reinició su camino buscando a donde pudiera ayudar.

000

Kakashi peleaba con Pain y el camino de los demonios, este último que parecía más una maquina que un hombre. El movimiento del de cabello corto lo mandó lejos de ahí, y el copynin se preguntó como lo había hecho. Desde un lugar cercano, pero no a la vista Deidara vio lo que sucedió, hizo varios escarabajos y los mandó por entre los escombros y por debajo de estos para hacerlos explotar cerca de los Pain, de ese modo podría darle unos segundos de tranquilidad al de mascara. La explosión no afectó a Kakashi y fue jalado detrás de una pila de pedazos de piedra. El de sharingan vio al rubio y se preguntó si estaba teniendo alucinaciones, pues ya veía muertos.

–Hey, se que eres fuerte, pero es un error combatir con dos de ellos, tú solo hm.

–No era mi intención.

–Bien, haré mucho alboroto y espero que lo aproveches.

–Solo no me explotes a mí en el proceso.

–No prometo nada hm. Es broma al fin y al cabo casi somos familia.

Kakashi se enfrentó de nuevo a los dos Pain recordando la información que les había proporcionado Tsunade. Las explosiones de Deidara iniciaron como una cadena, estas llamaron la atención de los Akimichi y entre padre e hijo aplastaron al camino de los demonios. Kakashi aprovechó y puso en marcha su plan, El rubio ex-akatsuki seguía creando arte y distrayendo al camino que quedaba en pie. El plan inició, más no contaron con que el camino de los demonios se interpusiera para proteger al otro. Vencidos y con los Akimichi inconscientes Kakashi sintió que ese era su fin, el clavó salió disparado... Y una nube de pájaros de arcilla detuvieron el avance del clavo creando una polvareda con la explosión que le permitió al de ojos azules sacar de ahí al copynin. Pain -Yahiko- despejó el lugar y sonrió:

–Así que estoy rodeado de muertos vivientes, y por si fuera poco... traidores.

Deidara apretó los labios y aún cargando al otro hombre corrió lejos de ahí:

–Por tu culpa he dejado de ser incógnito.

–Lo siento, pero mis compañeros...

–Una cosa a la vez hm.

El camino divino se giró hacia los dos shinobis _grandes_ y se dispuso a sacarles información antes de acabar con ellos, se acercó a Josa más chasqueó la lengua, molesto por que _ese estaba medio muerto_ encaminó sus pasos hasta el otro más joven, pero una parvada de cuervos lo atacó e hicieron desaparecer a los dos Akimichi

–No podían irse uno sin el otro, debí deshacerme de los dos cuando tuve oportunidad, pero aun estoy a tiempo, pero primero el _jinchūriki_.

Nagato en su escondite chasqueó la lengua.

–¿Que tanto más será mentira? En cuanto regrese mataré al Uchiha menor.

El camino Deva se dirigió a donde seguro encontraría la respuesta que buscaba... a la torre de hokage.

000

En tanto el camino animal invocó varias criaturas que estaban destrozando todo a su paso, las barreras de cuatro puntos no los detenían. Itachi se acercó a donde estaba sucediendo esto y mandó un cuervo a la cueva... fueron segundos los que esperó cuando el jefe Gamabunta hizo su aparición, el sapo no necesitó que Jiraiya le ordenara nada, pues arremetió contra las criaturas haciéndolas pedazos con su _Tant__ō_, el jefe sapo daba golpes a diestra y siniestra con ganas de acabar con todos los malditos que habían asesinado a Manda. Itachi se acercó a Jiraiya:

–Siento haberte llamado, pero no ese tamaño de _amenaza_ solo podían manejarlo ustedes.

–Entiendo, por el momento dejare que Gamabunta se desquite, estaré aquí si me necesitas.

Itachi salió de nuevo a buscar como auxiliar, dejando al sannin y su amigo _cortando_ cabezas de perros.

000

No muy lejos de ahí Kakashi le dijo a Deidara –que lo llevaba a que le atendieran las heridas–:

–Déjame aquí y ve por los otros... por los Akimichi.

El rubio lo vio con una ceja alzada.

–Itachi ya se hizo cargo, por el momento tú eres el que me preocupa, necesitare quien alguien te lleve hasta el hospital, pues tengo que regresar con Itachi.

El copynin tocio y el rubio lo miró preocupado.

–Kakashi apenas estamos iniciando y tú ya estás durmiendo. –se escuchó la voz de Asuma. Luego miró al rubio y le dijo– Yo me encargo, voy al hospital para hacer guardia y que no lo ataquen.

–Bien trae tu y trasero acá. –le dijo al Sarutobi.

Asuma miró al chico y pasó por alto su falta de modales, en esa situación no estaban para eso. Deidara dejó que los shinobis de Konoha llevaran al herido al hospital y se internó de nuevo en el combate.

000

Cuando Orochimaru vio marchar a Jiraiya rogó por que este no se arriesgara en vano. Kaminari llegó corriendo a la entrada de la cueva y le tomó de la mano:

–Papá ¿Padre se fue combatir?

–Tuvo que llamar a Gamabunta.

–En Myoubokuzan ya lo saben, Gama-Speed me lo dijo. Naruto vendrá.

–¡Oye estás más enterado que nosotros de lo que sucede allá!

El niño sonrió. Las barreras se sintieron flaquear y Orochimaru se preparó para lo peor, más los que entraron fueron sus alumnos. Sasuke llegó hasta su sensei:

–Akatsuki está aquí ¿verdad?

–Si, ataca Konoha en este momento.

El de sharingan no mencionó nada y regresó sobre sus pasos. Orochimaru les indicó a los otros que lo detuvieran y estos obedecieron. Sasuke se resistió e incluso estaba por luchar para escapar, más la voz de su sensei se escuchó autoritaria:

–No puedes actuar precipitadamente, déjame darle un vistazo a esos ojos y según lo decida te dejare ir... Portate bien Sasuke y coopera.

El otro gruño y siguió al sannin hasta su laboratorio. Juugo y la pareja buscaron un lugar para descansar habían ido a toda velocidad, aprovechando que los otros akatsukis estaban haciendo el sello completo de los nueve dragones ilusorios y no los buscarían durante un tiempo. Juugo se dirigió a a buscar a Kimimaro y al verlo este lo abrazó.

–Te extrañe.

–Y yo. El _hachibi_ fue un hueso duro de roer y casi no lo contamos.

La conversación concluyó cuando vieron que Sasuke salía junto con Orochimaru. El sannin cambio de forma –como mujer– y llamó a Kaminari. El niño salió corriendo del cuarto de entrenamiento junto con su amigo.

–Iré con Sasuke a Konoha...

–Papá...

–Solo iré a ver si necesitan mi ayuda medica, pero esto que te diré es importante, tú iras conmigo, pues necesitaremos de tus amigos si tenemos que salir rápido de ahí, tendrás que invocar a mucho sapos y serpientes ¿Podrás?

El niño asintió efusivamente.

–¿Es buena idea llevarlo? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Creo que hoy todo debemos hacer lo que podamos ¡Vamos!

Guren, Sasuke, Kaminari y Orochimaru salieron rumbo a Konoha. Karin y Kimimaro se quedaron para tener listo todo el lugar como hospital emergente. Juugo y Suigetsu colocaron –junto con otros– algunas casas de campaña con vivieres y catres para las personas que los necesitaran.

El equipo que fue a Konoha apenas llegaron supieron que eso se veía bastante mal, Orochimaru y su hijo se dirigieron a la torre donde el sannin regañó a Tsunade:

–¡¿Que haces vieja?! ¡Terminaras sin una gota de chakra si la sigues usando tan indiscriminadamente! Mi gente está sacando a todos los heridos que pueden, los llevaremos a mi... sabes a donde.

–Bien, _vieja gritona, –_se burló la rubia viendo la apariencia femenina de Orochimaru_– _ya no gastare mucho chakra .

Kaminari sonrió escuchando a su madrina que a pesar de que se veía cansada aún bromeaba con su papá. La conversación no duró mucho más, pues el camino Deva llegó hasta el lugar preguntando por Naruto.

Los sannin lo miraron y este a su vez lo hizo también. Kaminari se escondió detrás de Orochimaru lo que llamó la atención del camino Deva.

–Ese niño es el de los sannin... ¿Ya eres huérfano mocoso? ¿No? No te preocupes pronto lo serás.

Orochimaru solo apretó los puños sin dar un paso.

–Oh, pero si ese chakra me es muy conocido, el sannin de las serpientes. Al fin el destino nos alcanza tarde o temprano y morirán en esta aldea que tanto protegieron y por la cual mataron a tantos. Lo que me interesa es saber donde está el _jinchūriki_ y es mejor que me lo digan.

Ni Tsunade ni nadie más dijo nada, pero no fue necesario ya que la información _llegó_ al de perforaciones, de el camino que asesinó a Shizune. Deva amenazando con muerte y destrucción desapareció de ahí. Los sannin se apresuraron a actuar y Orochimaru tomó a su hijo de los hombros.

–Es hora mi niño, llama a todo tus amigos y que saquen a todos los que puedan de la aldea.

Kaminari mordió sus dos deditos y en dos círculos diferentes hizo la invocación. El sannin de las serpientes vio como los sapos y serpientes aparecieron llevándose a todo herido lejos del lugar y cuando fue su turno llamó a Tsunade:

–Vamos.

–Me quedare. Soy la hokage.

Orochimaru cargó a su hijo y desapareció, podía acompañarla, pero la seguridad de su hijo era lo más importante para él.

000

Jiraiya notó que Gamabunta se quedaba quieto y fue hasta él.

–Tu hijo está invocando a todos los del _Myoubokuzan_ ¡Mocoso consentido! y... Naruto me busca.

–Esta bien yo regresare con mi familia a la cueva, ve con Naruto.

Jiraiya esperó a que uno de los sapos pequeños lo llevara hasta la cueva y ahí vio que el lugar era un pandemónium; con personas quejándose y médicos corriendo atendiendo a los heridos, que si bien Katsuyu hizo un gran trabajo, eran demasiados para que pudiese ayudarlos a todos. El de cabello blanco se adentró buscando a su hijo, pues seguro Orochimaru estaría muy ocupado, deseaba salir y ver a Naruto, pero esta vez iría solo y deseaba ver a su niño antes de irse.

000

Un poco antes en las ruinas de la aldea, los otros chicos se dividían buscando sobrevientas. Sasuke por otro lado buscaba a su aniki o a Deidara y sintiendo su chakra, logró dar con los dos. Al verlos corrió hasta ellos. Itachi lo vio y frunció el ceño:

–¿Que haces aquí?

–Que pregunta aniki. ¿Por que nos escondemos?

–Estamos viendo como se desarrolla todo, ya hemos sacado a los civiles y esos tipos solo buscan información, de todos modos ellos no pueden ir por Naruto.

–¡¿El dobe no está aquí?!

–No fue a entrenar a _Myoubokuzan_, la montaña de los errantes. –dijo Itachi.

Deidara se quejó interrumpiendo la charla.

–Ya me aburrí, voy por el que dejamos atrás. –refiriéndose al camino de los fantasmas hambrientos. –Voy a hacerlo pedacitos, teniendo otros cinco no echaran de menos uno.

El rubio se retiró de ahí y Sasuke viendo al rubio partir, le preguntó a Itachi:

–¿No lo detendrás?

–... Déjalo que se divierta.

–Ustedes dos están locos.

Los dos Uchiha caminaron por la villa revisando que ya no quedara nadie bajo los escombros y en ese caso los sacaban y buscaban a alguien que se los llevara, claro que cada que eso sucedía los que llegaban a ayudar solo veían a dos shinobis castaños sin ningún rasgo particular.

Cuando los sapos y serpientes _llegaron_, los Uchiha y Deidara –que traía un pedazo de mano sacandole las barras que le quedaban–, corrieron lo más veloces buscando un refugio, confirmando que algo muy grave ocurriría.

000

Guren notó al tipo con chakra agresivo y a punto de lastimar a un chico castaño, pero luego vio como el chico le asestaba un golpe –_rasengan_– a este Konohamaru era un gran aprendiz. Mas el akatsuki nada más cayó y se levantó de inmediato, pero Guren no pudo esperar a que eso siguiera por lo que _encerró_ al hombre en una barrera de Shoton y sacó de ahí al chico y su sensei. Pero no dio muchos pasos cuando notó que el atacante rompía su cárcel y se largaba del lugar sin mirar atrás. Lo que tuvo rápida explicación, pues un sapo llegó hasta ella y la miró:

–Sube y llevate a eso dos.

La mujer obedeció sin cuestionar nada.

Uno a uno los _camino_ fueron yéndose de la aldea, por eso no notaron que muchos de su opositores los siguieron saliendo de la aldea, pero con ayuda de los animales invocados. El camino Deva gritó _Shinra Tensei _y como si todo hubiese desaparecido del centro de Konoha este quedó como un lugar desierto... a ese grado llegaba el poder de Pain.

000

Gaara y el grupo que iba con él, sintieron la fuerza de la explosión y se quedaron parados.

–¿Konoha? –preguntó temeroso Lee.

Haku abrazó a su hija, la colocó bien asegurada y viendo a Zabuza corrieron de regreso a la aldea. Gaara y el equipo de Gai los siguieron de inmediato.

000

Los Uchiha y Deidara vieron desde las cabezas de los hokages lo que una vez fue Konoha convertido en polvo. Itachi bajó y los dos restante lo siguieron era hora de enfrentarse a esos tipos que querían llevarse a Naruto a costa de la vida de muchas personas.

000

Naruto llegó subido en Gamabunta, a su lado Fukasaku, Gamaken y Gamahiro. Con la idea de derrotar a ese tipo y a los otros que lo acompañaban. Al ver a la rubia le dijo:

–Oba-chan déjame esto a mí y dile a viejo que no se entrometa, esta vez le tocara ser espectador y... Espera ni para decirte que les prohíbas venir, esos Uchiha son unos necios, pero diles a los demás que no interfieran que solo me estorbaran.

–¿Esos? ¿Sasuke está aq...?

–Por supuesto. Gamakichi llevate a Tsunade. –ordenó un rubio muy seguro de si.

–Si, la llevare con Jiraiya-san.

El sapo color naranja obedeció y saltó hasta una cumbre de escombros donde ya se encontraba Jiraiya este último vio a su amiga y le palmeó el hombro:

–Ahora le toca a las nuevas generaciones.

Tsunade suspiro abatida.

–Tal vez si lo hubiésemos hecho bien, ellos no tendrían que haber vivido en guerra.

–Lo hicimos tan bien conforme a lo que nos tocó vivir. –concluyó el sannin de los sapos.

El el lugar que era ahora en centro de la batalla. Los caminos no se quedaron tranquilos y atacaron a pesar de que solo quedaban cinco, el animal invocó a sus mascotas, la fuerza de Naruto los lanzó lejos y los sapos terminaron con ellos para satisfacción del jefe sapo que se regodeó sobre sus rivales caídos.

Los Uchiha llegaron hasta donde los sannin presenciaban la pelea y Sasuke hizo el intento de ir hasta Naruto, pero Itachi lo detuvo:

–Este es su momento, no intervengas si confías en él.

Sasuke se quedó parado, aceptando que Naruto ya no era ese bebé que lo seguía a todas partes o ese niño que trataba de superarlo. Lo Uchiha, Deidara, Jiraiya y Tsunade veían el combate a distancia segura. Sasuke sintió al mismo tiempo miedo de que su dobe saliera lastimado y orgullo por lo fuerte que se había vuelto y este sentimiento lo compartía con Itachi que siempre consideró a ese rubio como su hermano pequeño.

La técnica perfeccionada de Naruto destruyó a uno de los caminos, pero eso consumió mucho chakra del rubio. Sasuke ya no pudo quedarse parado y corrió hasta llegar a donde la tormenta de arena de Shima le sirvió de camuflaje. Gamabunta vio al moreno y este lo llamó, el jefe sapo olisqueó al moreno y dijo:

–Hueles a serpiente.

– A Aoda para ser exactos.

–El hijo de Manda. –susurró el sapo.

–Podemos ayudarnos... solo por esta vez.

–Bien.

El sapo abrió la boca y dejó que Sasuke se escondiera, luego Gamabunta se _comió_ al camino animal a quien Sasuke recibió creando una barrera alrededor de ella y luego la selló... con un _Katon_ y _chidori_ dentro.

El modo sennin terminó y eso trajo problemas. Gamabunta de pronto fue atacado y para asombro de Pain lanzó una llamarada de la boca como si fuese Dragón... El _Katon_ de Sasuke fue la defensa de jefe sapo. Naruto demostró su fuerza destruyendo a otro de los caminos, más el Deva se repuso y lanzó a Gamabunta, Gamahiro y Gamaken lejos. El jefe sapo logró abrir la boca para que el chico Uchiha escapara, Sasuke altó, pero el golpe lo dejó lastimado.

En el campo de batalla Deva y de los demonios atraparon al jinchūriki golpeándolo y robandole el chakra de sennin. Itachi no pudo quedarse quieto, más Deidara lo detuvo.

–Primero has algo para que los que están viendo la pelea no noten nuestra presencia. De todos modos, _ese_ con el que lucha Naruto ya sabe que estamos vivos hm.

Itachi creó una barrera ilusoria que permitió que solo Naruto fuera visible. Los dos ex-akatsukis bajaron de los escombros desde donde veían y se dirigieron a donde el rubio estaba en problemas. Tsunade y Jiraiya vieron esto, pero no los detuvieron pensando en que si ellos estuviesen en condiciones también irían en auxilio de Naruto.

El que sostenía al rubito se estaba convirtiendo en estatua de sapo por no controlar el chakra de ermitaño. Itachi y Deidara corrieron hasta el lugar y pasaron a los dos anciano sapos que estaban concentrados en realizar una técnica, Deidara lanzó varios pájaros para distraer al Deva, Itachi hizo unos sellos que protegieron al rubio, de las explosiones que Pain rechazaría en su dirección. La atención de este recayó en los dos recién llegados y sonrió burlesco.

–Por que no me sorprende su artimaña y su traición.

–Y eres tú el que cree en la _justicia dolorosa, _el que cuestiona la lealtad. –contestó Itachi amenazante.

–No creo que quieran arriesgarse a atacarme, yo tengo a este chico.

–No lo haremos, confiamos en que Naruto acabe contigo y tus locas ideas.

Pain los miró y estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio como el rubio se deshizo de los brazos _de piedra_ que lo apresaban. Itachi miró al _cuerpo_ frente a él y usó su sharingan, ese hombre podía repeler ataques, pero gengutsus no.**

–_Tsukuyomi_. –susurró el moreno, luego volteó hacia Naruto– Esto no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo, pero será suficiente para que te recuperes. Acaba con él.

–Lo haré, te lo prometo aniki.

Los dos mayores se alejaron de nuevo, en lo que el rubio inició con golpes de taijutsu, Deva ya estaba repuesto y había salido de _Tsukuyomi_. El de cabello naranja rechazó los ataque del rubio, entre ataque y ataque una conversación entre los dos comenzó notando que los puntos de vista de los dos divergían demasiado. En un movimiento inesperado el de perforaciones pudo atrapar al rubio, –su intención era clavarle las barras de chakra–, los ancianos intervinieron, pero el hombre los arrojó dejándolos inconscientes y mal heridos.

Hinata que había estado pendiente del combate, llegó hasta el borde del cráter, dispuesta a sacrificarse por Naruto, no le importó saber quien puso la barrera ilusoria que cruzó, solo deseaba llegar hasta el de ojos azules. Siguió su camino, dando pasos firmes, avanzó decidida... Una voz detuvo su avance y al girar la vista la chica vio a un hombre castaño.

–¿A donde vas? Solo serás un estorbo y lo que menos necesita Naruto, son distracciones.

La voz sonó tranquila, pero el chakra que rodeaba al castaño decía lo contrario, Hinata era una Hyuuga y vio a través del disfraz, ¿como olvidar al eterno guardián de su amor platónico? Ese que percibió amenazante muchas veces... Sasuke Uchiha... ¡¿Que hacía ahí?! Si dijo la chica.

–¡Traidor! ¡Lo que quieres es capturar a Naruto!

–Cierra la boca y largate de aquí. –contestó el Uchiha furioso.

El moreno se dijo, _«__ pudo decirle la verdad a Hinata, pero después tendrían que asesinarla__»_, así que mejor dejó que su aniki se hiciera cargo y el siguió su camino hasta donde _el tipo ese_ lastimaba a su dobe. Itachi y Deidara llegaron hasta la chica y sabiendo que ella lucharía desconfiando de ellos, la noquearon y la llevaron de regreso a la zona segura con Tsunade.

–Ella reconoció a Sasuke. –dijo Itachi.

La rubia miró a la chica Hyuuga y negó.

–Algo se me ocurrirá decirle cuando despierte.

Los cuatro presente tenían todo su atención puesta en el encuentro que sucedía frente a ellos. Itachi se tensó al ver que Sasuke llegaba hasta Pain y Naruto seguía siendo lastimado por el primero.

Sasuke mostró su _sharingan_ sin saber si funcionaría, pero era eso o permitir que le siguieran clavando esas cosas a su rubio en el cuerpo. Las aspas de los ojos empezaron a girar y la sangre escurrió por las blancas mejillas. Cuando vio esto Naruto gritó aterrado:

–¡No lo hagas Sasuke! ¡Puedes lastimarte!

Las llamas negras eran repelidas, más Sasuke no dejó de mirar al Deva –quien entre los cinco segundos que necesitaba para recargarse– perdió la capa de akatsuki por el _Amaterasu_, sin embargo el menor de los Uchiha no pudo sostener sus técnica, pues sus vista no resistió. La fuerza que utilizó Deva para arrojar a Sasuke consiguió que este escupiera sangre al oponerse a él, el moreno rodó a varios metros, más no se quedó ahí y con renovadas fuerzas volvió a oponerse al de perforaciones. Un nuevo empuje dejó a Sasuke sangrando más copiosamente. Naruto gritó aterrado al ver a su moreno herido y esa fue la chispa que inició la trasformación del rubio en el Kyūbi, sacando seis colas, una osamenta fue cubriendo el cuerpo semi-animal de Naruto y Pain tuvo que alejarse para escapar.

En cuanto Sasuke fue herido, Itachi corrió hasta el combate, Deidara le siguió, junto con los sannin que notaron el chakra del Kyūbi desbordarse. El de ojeras llegó derrapando hasta su hermano y le alzó.

–Otouto...

–... Na... ru...

–Está bien, tú descansa, mira que estando como estás te entrometas en este combate. –regaño el mayor.

Tsunade llegó hasta los Uchiha y comenzó a atender a Sasuke, que en cuanto se sintió un poco mejor quiso seguir al _jinchūriki_. Itachi se lo prohibió a cambio él se dispuso a llegar hasta el rubito y traerlo de vuelta o sellar al Kyūbi que es lo mismo. Tsunade ayudó a levantarse al menor de los hermanos y ambos vieron partir a Itachi rumbo a donde los dos combatientes.

Pain encerró a Naruto, esperando que eso lo detuviera y pudiese llevarlo. Nagato desde donde se encontraba se dejó caer en su asiento.

–Lo he conseguido, regresemos y pongamos al tanto, al idiota de Madara acerca de su adorados Uchiha.

–¿Se lo dirás?

–Me agradara ver su cara al saber de la traición de sus parientes.

–A él no le agrada nadie, si esperas una reacción emocional de él estás muy equivocado... el dolor que tú sientes por... lo que sucedió Madara no lo entiende... a decir verdad ni yo tampoco, en el camino a cumplir tu sueño algo como eso no debe detenerte. –picó Konan, pues esperaba que Nagato por fin dejara salir su culpa y el sufrimiento que sentía.

–¿Como revivir las cenizas? ¿Un monstruo merece el perdón?

La chica suspiró y ya no dijo más, su amigo volvía a sentir... a ser humano.

000

Zabuza llegó junto con Gai y Lee antes que los otros, vieron el desolador paisaje y corrieron buscando alguien que les informara. Tsunade y Jiraiya los vieron y les hicieron señas. El grupo se acercó para escuchar las desagradables novedades. Sasuke se acomodó la capucha y aprovechó alejándose sin que nadie lo notara.

000

Dentro de su mente el rubio se sentía aterrorizado pensando en que había lastimado a Sasuke o alguien más, _la voz_ del Kyūbi lo tentaba a dejarse llevar y dejarlo salir. Naruto estaba por caer, cuando una presencia lo alejó del peligro. Naruto miró al cuarto frente a él y al escuchar su confesión, lo vio detenidamente, más otra presencia invadió el espació gritando su nombre. Naruto giró la vista y respondió.

–¡Aquí aniki!

El moreno de coleta entró al espacio en blanco y fue de inmediato hasta el rubio.

–¿Como estás? Vine a sellar al Kyūbi, pero ya está controlado.

–Mi... padre lo hizo. –dijo el de marquitas y señaló al Godaime.– ¿Tú sabias que yo era hijo del Godaime?

Itachi exhaló y asintió. Naruto sintió un gran dolor instarse en su pecho.

–¿Por eso me cuidaste? Por ser el hijo de él.

Itachi se irguió orgulloso y molesto.

–Me importa un carajo quienes fueran tus padres, yo te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi en esa cuna en el orfanato.

Minato notó el intercambio de frases entre esos dos y sintió una gran agradecimiento por ese Uchiha... por esos Uchiha e Iruka. Su hijo no había estado solo en su niñez, que fue feliz gracias a su familia adoptiva, Aunque por otra parte los celos al ver como Naruto quería y respetaba a Itachi no pudo evitarlos, notando que el mayor de los Uchiha había ocupado –sin querer– el lugar que le correspondía a él como padre de Naruto. Itachi se giró hacía el rubio mayor dejando que eso dos siguieran hablando. Naruto miró a su padre y le dijo.

–No entiendo por que sellaste al Kyūbi en mí, pero creo que he podido con ello, con ayuda de mi... familia.

Minato les dijo lo que sabía del que manejó al Kyūbi e Itachi escuchó atento sabiendo que Madara era el causante. Cuando la charla concluyó Naruto estuvo feliz de haber conocido y saber quien fue su padre. Itachi regresó a su propia mente donde Deidara estaba vigilando su cuerpo.

–Esto no tarda en acabar.

–Que bien, tengo hambre hm.

Deva no tuvo oportunidad en contra del joven jinchūriki y cayó vencido por este. Itachi notó que Sasuke llegó cojeando hasta ese lugar.

–¿Por que no estás en la cueva reposando?

El menor chasqueó la lengua e ignoró a su hermano.

–Sabes Sasuke, entre mas creces más olvidas como hablar.

Regañó Itachi. Sasuke torció el gesto y evitó la mirada de burla del rubio de coleta.

–El dobe ganó, nunca lo dude.

Sasuke caminó hasta donde Naruto sacaba las barras del cuerpo caído. El uzumaki al verlo llegar se laventó y lo abrazó tratando de no lastimarlo.

–¿Piensa ir a ver al que manejaba esos cuerpos? –cuestinó Sasuke.

–Debo conocerlo y preguntarle por que no siguió las enseñanzas de Ero-sennin.

–Iré contigo.

El rubio observó a Sasuke:

–¿Puedes? –preguntó Naruto preocupado.

–No me retes.

–No lo hago, pero si no estás bien...

–Puedes dejarme atrás, pero sabes que te seguiré.

–Si, no lo dudo. Oculta tu presencia por si nos encontramos a alguien.

Sasuke asintió y se pusieron en camino, Naruto evito que Inoichi y Shikako lo acompañaran al encontrarlos. Nagato los sintió llegar y le dijo a Konan:

–El _jinchūriki_ viene para acá.

–Vamonos, ya lo atraparemos después.

–No. Quiero saber su respuesta.

Konan ya no mencionó una palabra, sospechando que si bien Nagato tenía curiosidad por el chico que lo derrotó, también buscaba que este lo matara. Naruto llegó hasta el árbol y entró pasando por entre la entrada de papel, Sasuke lo siguió un poco después.

–Estás a mi merced y como bono especial has traído contigo un regalo, Madara estará feliz de saber que su nueva adquisición no lo es en realidad.

–Yo no me ocuparía de eso ahora, lo que importa es lo que está sucediendo, por más que quiero evitarlo no puedo dejar de odiarte. Pero también quiero saber tu historia y comprender que te trajo a ser esto. –manifestó el rubio.

–Quieres saber mi historia te la contare.

Naruto y Sasuke escucharon al hombre consumido relatar su triste vida y la de sus amigos.

–Tuviste una vida dura, pero eso no justifica lo que haces.

–Eso diría un ninja de Konoha. Las grandes naciones sobreviven a costa de las pequeñas. El odio y dolor es lo que expiara las culpas... El amor y el perdón no se compran con meras palabras bonitas. –confirmó tristemente Nagato, pensando en el amor que había arrojado de su lado.

Naruto mostró el libro y le contó a Nagato de este...El pelirrojo recordó y sintió que él era el chico del que hablaba ese libro y el rubio se lo confirmó. El hombre del rinnegan sonrió y quiso creer que él podía irse sabiendo que ese chico seguiría buscando la paz en el mundo ninja... ya podía descansar y reunirse con su padres y con... Kabuto para pedirle perdón a él y a su hijo. Usó su poder y revivió a los caídos en la batalla.

–Es lo único que puedo hacer, siento que sea tarde para los que cayeron cuando llegamos.

Konan vio partir a la pareja y deseó que les fuera bien y que consiguieran su objetivo... cargó a sus amigos y se fue de ahí.

Naruto se acercó al moreno y se recargó en él.

–Estoy agotado.

–Naruto... eres un gran shinobi.

El rubio se sonrojo sabiendo que esa frase le había costado todo su orgullo a Sasuke y sintió que esa batalla ya le había dado una recompensa. Itachi y Deidara los encontraron cuando bajaban la colina y se acercaron.

–Todos se han reunido para esperarte, es aquí donde nos separamos, vamos Sasuke.

–Nii-san... –se quejó el de marquitas.

–Está bien Naruto debes disfrutar lo que ganaste por tu esfuerzo, estaremos con Orochimaru, Sasuke debe de someterse a un tratamiento.

Naruto se despidió y se encaminó solo hasta la aldea, Kakashi –ya repuesto– lo alcanzó y lo llevó hasta ahí.

000

Orochimaru vio llegar a Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa estampada en los labios y supo que Naruto lo había logrado. Kaminari corrió hasta su padre y este lo alzó feliz. A pesar de haber perdido a un alumno el otro lo hizo enorgullecerse.

000

Lejos de Konoha un joven medico palpó su vientre sintiéndose acompañado por esa vida que crecía ahí, estaba preso, pero con vida y eso era lo importante.

*A ver si no me equivoco, por que eso de distinguir a los caminos se me hace muy difícil.

**Antes de que surja una polémica este es un fic y _sharingan_ puede usar gengutsu contra el rinnegan si, ya se que este es el _abuelo_ del _sharingan_ y el _Byakugan_ y por eso más poderoso, pero aquí solo es ficción.

Mil gracias a:

Zanzamaru, Alba marina, alessa-vulturi, harunablakrose, Moon-9215, Kennich -No sufrieron mucho jejeje-, Mizu-shan, Gelygirl, miyabi-chibi -Muchas gracias por seguirlo y de Nagato...-, LouiseUchiha, Guest -Wow me haces sonrojar con tu halago y gracias por leer y comentar-, Guest 2 -muchas gracias espero que la sigas leyendo-, Saya Uchiha -No hay problema no hay prisa ;) Espero que no te hayas decepcionado con la parte de Hinata :) pero Sasuke es muy posesivo y declaraciones a su dobe... ¡Jamás! Kabuto y Nagato...- y a Drarry aeternum.


End file.
